Lirios de Medianoche
by BrunoAscar
Summary: Universo Alterno(AU), ahora las chicas de la clase negra son las guardaespaldas de Haru y asisten a Myojo como sus compañeras, pero que tipo de problemas tiene esta chica para necesitar doce guardaespaldas.
1. Lirios de Medianoche

**Los personajes de Akuma no Riddle no me pertenecen.**

 **LIRIOS DE MEDIANOCHE**

Era una mansión en medio de un bosque ancestral apenas tocado por la mano humana, algo curioso estando en Japón, flores de cerezo caían a lo largo del camino por el cual ingresaban un grupo muy particular de mujeres, todas ellas exsoldados, mercenarias y asesinas, acudiendo el llamado a un trabajo, llegaron en el mismo bus, el cual parecía ser de una empresa privada, a penas si se dedicaron palabras dentro, en su profesión era común ser poco amigables, después de todo nadie les dijo que habrían otras interesadas en el puesto, en total eran once de ellas cargando su equipamiento, las que más llamaban la atención era una peliroja de cabello largo y rebelde amarrado en una cola de caballo, ela cargaba una enorme mochila militar en la espalda y se contrarestaba eso usando una blusa deportiva que obviamente era más grande de lo necesario, se caía hacia el costado izquierdo dejando al descubierto su hombro y un tirante de su sostén, también dejaba ver su abdomen el cual estaba bien entrenado, usaba shorts blue jean y unos zapatos converse, se veía realmente fuerte, la segunda fue una peli rosa con dos maletas grandes con ruedas, un bolso y una mochila a la espalda, más que su equipaje era su vestimenta la que atraía atención, su busto era prominente y en nada ayudaba su vestido escotado de color ámbar, además usaba tacones aparentemente del mismo color, había otra chica con la misma cantidad de maletas, pero un estilo de vestir más sobrio y sofisticado, de un cabello anaranjado, otra que parecía ser intimidante era una chica callada y seria de cabello azul corto, ella no había expresado ni siquiera un sonido de incomodidad en todo el transcurso del viaje, como si todo le pareciera muy normal o no le importara en absoluto, todas las chicas podían sentir una fuerte tensión en el grupo lo cual era normal al estar en un lugar extraño con un montón de desconocidos.

-Espero, que la fiesta este buena-expresa la pelirroja a nadie en particular.

-Yo también, no quiero haber llegado por nada-menciona una chica de cabello plateado con una cicatriz en el ojo, seguramente lo sufrió en algún otro trabajo.

-Sagae, Haruki Sagae, mucho gusto-expresa la pelirroja con una sonrisa amigable.

-Banba Mahiru Shinya, ten la confianza de llamarme por cualquiera de mis nombres-expresa con una enorme sonrisa aquella mujer.

-Dos nombres, muy curioso, te llamaré Mahiru-profiere Haruki con confianza.

-Ellas se están conociendo, nosotras deberíamos hacer lo mismo-expresa la peli rosa una chica de pelo naranja que parecía estar a su nivel.

-Por mí no hay problema, Hanabusa Sumireko es mi nombre, un placer conocerte-menciona esta mujer que aunque sin tacos se notaba que era más alta que su compañera.

-Inukai Isuke, también es un gusto-comenta con una sonrisa algo coqueta-Te ví y sabía que quería conocerte, pareces tener buen gusto y eso le agrada a Isuke 3-continua aún más sagaz que antes.

-¿Estás segura de pertenecer a este lugar?-preguntó la más alta de ellas, una pelirroja de cabellera corta, con un par de espadas en su cinto.

-Claro, pero deberías presentarte antes de hacer una pregunta-expresa una pequeña mujer de cabello celeste al levantar la mirada y sonreír.

-Lo siento, Namatame Chitaru, mucho gusto-hace una ligera reverencia al saludarla.

-Kirigaya Hitsugi, igualmente-dice con una sonrisa-No te preocupes, creéme estoy más entrenada para este trabajo que la mayoría-menciona con un aire de confianza.

-Lo tendré en mente, pero luces demasiado delicada-comenta Chitaru con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

-Eso para mí es un cumplido-la toma de la mano haciendo que Namatame se abochornara-Claro que mi especialidad no es la lucha pero tengo mis medios-expresa Kirigaya al seguir caminando con ella.

Al llegar al inicio de las escaleras las esperaba una rubia pequeña con una sonrisa y un traje de oficina, ellas se detienen esperando a que dijera algo, la pequeña rubia parecía distraída en su tableta, las chicas la seguían observando, mientras esta las ignoraba y con su índice manipulaba aquel artefacto.

-Disculpa, ¿tienes información para nosotras?-pregunta Haruki extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Acaso eres algún tipo de idiota? 3-expresa Inukai de manera burlona.

-Yo de usted señorita cuidaba mejor mis palabras, no soy amable todo el tiempo-menciona con una sonrisa llena de confianza al mirarla a los ojos.

-Suena divertido 3-profiere mientras jugaba con su cabello a manera de coqueteo.

-Sí, perdón, estaba ocupada en algo-interrumpe la rubia-Bienvenidas, soy Hashiri Nio, guardia personal de su nueva jefa, la cual se anunciará ella misma tras las pruebas-anuncia con emoción y una sonrisa gatuna

-Antes de nada, explica el trabajo-dice de manera poco amable una mujer de cabello azul oscuro.

-Sí, el trabajo será de guardaespaldas, la familia de mi señora ha estado bajo constantes ataques últimamente, solo quedan ella y su sobrina como sobrevivientes, obviamente ella no quiere que eso cambie, así que me ordenó conseguir guardas-profiere todavía sonriente.

-¿Y por qué solo escogiste mujeres?-inquiere la misma chica.

-Tú nombre, por favor-pide la rubia.

-Azuma Tokaku-expresa secamente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Mucho gusto, bien señorita Azuma, eso es porque me gustan las mujeres-afirma sin temor, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, recibiendo algunas miradas sorprendidas por la aclaración tan directa.

-¡A mí también!-mencionan al unísono Haruki y Mahiru-Creo que nos llevaremos bien-menciona Haruki al sonreírle-Estoy segura-afirma Banba devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Síganme, chicas-expresa Nio al empezar a caminar.

Llegaron a unos vestidores, la rubia les pidió que se cambiaran la ropa para una pista de obstáculos, ellas lo hacen, es cuando cada una de ellas descubría a que rubro pertenencian en esta industria, todas se colocan en la línea de partida, se miran evaluando la condición de sus adversarios, todas vestían diferentes pero usaban la protección reglamentaria para codos y rodillas, además de usar guantes.

-Bien tomaré lista-informa la rubia al pasar frente a ellas con su tableta-Azuma Tokaku-profiere calmadamente.

-Presente-expresa la chica de manera seria, usaba una camisa blanca, un short azul y zapatos deportivos, claramente era algún tipo de artista marcial.

-Genial-profiere Nio al continuar-Inukai Isuke.

-Presente, señorita Hashiri 3-pronuncia con un tono divertido, usaba una camisa ceñida al cuerpo de color negro, shorts cortos igual de pegados y del mismo color, se podría apostar a que era una asesina.

-Kaminaga Kouko-pide la rubia ignorando a la peli rosa.

-Presente-expresa de manera seria, una mujer de cabello negro, tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos azules, tenía gafas deportivas, vestía una blusa azul, pantalones y zapatos deportivos, ella si era un misterio, ¿ex soldado?, ¿mercenario?, ¿guardia de profesión?, ¿alguién lo sabía?

-Kirigaya Hitsugi-exclama Hashiri con una sonrisa.

-Presente, espero que nos llevemos bien-la chica de cabello celste usaba una blusa sin mangas gris, un pantalón ajustado de color negro y zapatos deportivos, Nio podría jurar que eran de la misma estatura, al fin no se sentiría tan pequeña.

-Por supuesto-expresa muy alegre-Bien, Kenmochi Shiena-dice de manera alegre.

-Presente-pronuncia una chica de cabello castaño, y unos lentes deportivos, vestía una camisa militar pegada al cuerpo, un pantalón deportivo con camuflaje, esta chica quería que supieran que era un soldado o lo hacía para aparentar.

-Sagae Haruki-continúa con la lista.

-Sí, aquí estoy-expresa con una sonrisa la pelirroja, usaba una camisa sin mangas ajustada de color beige, shorts largos de un color amarillo verdoso algo opaco, sus brazos eran fuertes pero delgados manteniendo todo lo femenino en ella, aparte de Namatame ella era la más alta tenía un porte al estilo de un militar.

-Shutou Suzu-dice la rubia sin dejar de sonreír.

-Presente, querida-expresa con una sonrisa amigable una peli azul de cabello corto y bien arreglado, vestía como Azuma pero con una camisa negra y un short púrpura, su tono era calmado y amable su forma de caminar parecía como si le molestara la espalda, pero se veía muy cómoda y fresca.

-Takechi Otoya-menciona la rubia observando a la chica con detenimiento.

-Feliz de estar aquí-expresa la chica de cabello morado y ojos de color aquamarina de manera muy alegre, vestía un blusa de tirantes blanca que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y unos pantalones color negro, quizás era un mercenario.

-Namatame Chitaru.

-Presente-dice aquella mujer alta de ojos rojos, vestía una blusa sin mangas, ajustada, un pantalón también apretado todo su conjunto era de color negro, no parecía ser un asesino, tampoco un soldado, tal vez mercenario el tiempo lo diría.

-Hanabusa Sumireko-pide la rubia muy contenta al verla.

-Presente-expresa con elegancia y una ligera reverencia, vestía un conjunto de camisa de manga larga y unos pantalones ambos de rosa y blanco, parecía estar diseñado a la medida, nunca habían visto tal traje en ningún lugar, no parecía ser solo de ejercicio sino también de batalla además era la única sin los implementos de seguridad, sería en algún momento esta chica parte de algún grupo de operaciones especiales, pues su actitud y comportamiento daban a entender que dinero no necesitaba o solo era muy educada.

-Banba Mahiru Shinya, vaya dos nombres, no es muy común por aquí-expresa Nio con su sonrisa gatuna.

-A mí me gusta, y aquí me quedo, empecemos la fiesta-expresa muy sonriente, quizás demasiado, vestía una camisa azul oscuro y un pantalón negro, se veía muy confiada, se podría asegurar que esta chica era un exsoldado que se volvio mercenario cuando no la dejaron reenlistarse.

-Todas aquí, comenzaremos con la pista, luego un pequeño combate, tiro al blanco y un pequeño test personal-menciona la rubia mientras usaba la tableta-Bien, esto comienza cuando suene el silbato (Ruido de silbato)-la chica se retira muy alegre.

Ellas comienzan la carrera, rápidamente Sumireko se encuentra al frente, seguida de Azuma, Sagae y Chitaru, llegan a una pared, las chicas la escalan sin problemas, Isuke sobrepasa a Namatame, pero en seguida vuelve al frente la pelirroja, Azuma iba codo con codo al lado de Sumireko, pero llegan a las llantas y Sumireko rápidamente pasa el obstáculo, Azuma parecía confundida "Es que acaso no siente las piernas", Chitaru y Haruki permanecían en la misma posición, Inukai ya quedaba atrás, pero al menos no como el resto, claro Banba estaba justo atrás de ella, Otoya parecía llevar buen ritmo al principio pero se estaba cansando y entonces Kouko y Shiena la sobrepasan quedando al final junto con Suzu y Hitsugi, Sumireko llega a otra pared pero esta es de escalada, trepa con rapidez y se lanza con la tirolesa, abajo había un charco de lodo, Azuma ya se queda muy atrás de ella y Chitaru y Haruki se le acercaban, las tres trepaban cuando llega Isuke, Azuma fue la primera en llegar y bajar, Sagae logró ventaja aquí pues sus brazos eran más fuertes que los de la otra pelirroja, Isuke y Chitaru tiran de la soga para atraer la tirolesa, Sumireko se para en frente de la ratonera observando el fango debajo de la malla, lo piensa un poco antes de recostarse y reptar, en eso Azuma vuelve a alcanzarla, ambas salen al mismo tiempo y comienza una carrera hasta la meta, Sumireko logra ventaja de unos pocos metros y Azuma termina en segundo lugar muy cansada, pisándole los talones llega Haruki quien todavía estaba fresca más allá de unas cuantas gotas de sudor en el pecho y frente, tras ella Chitaru quien también estaba cansada, Isuke tras ella se tiende en el suelo muy agotada, Banba aparece y hace lo mismo, Kouko y Shiena llegan juntas, pero muy débiles, Otoya llega arrastrando los pies, no daba más, Suzu a unos pasos de ella había dejado de correr por el cansancio, Hitsugi respiraba de forma obtusa al acercarse al final, lo había dejado todo en la pista.

-Muy bien señorita, Hanabusa, eso estuvo increíble, nada mal para ustedes también-expresa de manera alegre la rubia mientras anotaba los tiempos y calificaba-Bien ahora hagan un círculo, aquí es donde pelearan-informa Hashiri al hacerse a un lado.

Las chicas forman un círculo, empiezan las verdaderas miradas, analizando con quien les gustaría pelear, obviamente nadie quería saber de que era capaz Sumireko pero alguien terminaría enterándose, Azuma también era una contrincante fuerte lo decía su semblante y el rostro de pocos amigos, aunque Sagae se veía demasiado relajada no solo eso parecía la menos cansada de todas, quizás todavía tenía energía para una pelea.

-Bien elegiré, Azuma contra, eh… Shiena-profiere el refering.

-Mucho gusto-dice de manera seria Azuma al colocarse frente a su oponente.

-Igualmente responde-Shiena mirándola con precaución.

Azuma lanza un golpe, Shiena se las arregla para evadir, la peli azul acierta una patada al costado, luego un puño al rostro, pero la castaña se sostiene, se acercan, Shiena la sujeta por la nuca y lanza dos rodillazos al abdomen y un golpe de antebrazo a la sien, Azuma algo aturdida lanza un revés, le sujeta del brazo y aplicando palanca la derriba sobre el cespéd.

-Excelente-expresa Nio, mientras Tokaku ayudaba a Shiena a ponerse de pie-Kouko contra Sagae

-Haruki Sagae, señorita, trataré de no ser demasiado brusca-expresa muy confiada.

-Ya veremos-expresa Kaminaga al ponerse en posición.

Kouko lanza una patada alta, Haruki la sostiene, patea la otra pierna y ella cae de espaldas al suelo, seguro que si alguna hubiera parpadeado no habría visto ese movimiento tan rápido.

-Wow, eso apenas lo vi-expresa muy contenta la rubia mientras Kouko se levanta con ayuda de Sagae-Genial, ahora Chitaru e Isuke.

-Isuke te ganara, ahorrame la molestia 3-expresa muy sonriente la asesina.

-No se confíe, señorita-profiere con calma la pelirroja mientras se acerca al círculo.

Isuke lanza un golpe, Chitaru evade, con un giro acierta una patada al abdomen de su oponente, ella retrocede y muy molesta lanza golpes rápidos, la pelirroja logra bloquear los golpes manteniendo la guardia alta pero eso quería la pelirosa, lanza una patada a las costillas, Chitaru baja la guardia e Isuke lanza un gancho a la quijada desestabilizándola, entonces la sujeta por el hombro, pasa su pierna por detrás y la derriba.

-Isuke te lo advirtió 3-expresa silbando la peli rosa.

-Buena pelea-dice Chitaru esperando la respectiva ayuda pero esta obviamente no llego y tuvo que levantarse por sí misma.

-Fantástico, ahora Takechi versus Sumireko-profiere realmente contenta la rubia, estas peleas resultaban entretenidas.

-¿Estás lista, querida?-pregunta Sumireko al ponerse en posición defensiva.

-Claro, bailemos-comenta muy divertida.

Otoya con un salto acrobático intenta patearla, pero ella esquivó apenas moviéndose, ella volvío a intentarlo con un par de puñetazos, Sumireko fácilmente los evade y contraataca con una patada que dio en los brazos de la chica con tal fuerza que cayó al piso, la chica en el suelo se sobaba el brazo que recibió el mayor impacto, Sumireko la toma por debajo de los brazos y la levanta con gran facilidad.

-Lo siento-dice la muchacha de cabello naranja.

-Eres fuerte, ¿te gusta ejercitarte?

-Fascinante-Nio observa a las restantes, Hitsugi, Suzu y Banba, Nio hace una mueca al pensar en quien elegir-Shutou y Banba, ustedes son las últimas, estoy segura que no nos perdemos nada si obviamos a Kirigaya.

-¡Hey!-reclama Hitsugi.

-No te dare muchos problemas, linda, se suave-pide Suzu con una sonrisa amable.

-OK, lo intentaré-menciona con una sonrisa moderada algo curioso pues sus sonrisas siempre eran grandes y expresivas.

Banba se abalanza sobre Suzu tan rápido que ella no pudo esquivar, ambas terminan en el suelo, pero claramente Shutou era la que tenía la espalda al suelo, Shinya sonríe al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-Bien, supongo que terminamos, pasemos al campo de tiro-menciona la rubia un poco seria al calificar la última pelea, después de todo fue la menos emocionante.

-Es hora de lo divertido, bien haré una sola pregunta-exclama Nio recibiendo miradas de intriga-¿Alguien aquí NO sabe disparar?

-¿Qué tipo de idiota no sabría disparar? 3-menciona la peli rosa con una sonrisa venenosa.

-Yo no sé disparar-profiere Chitaru un poco nerviosa a la reacción de las demás, lo cual no era una exageración ya que Isuke comenzó a reírse.

-Oye, te puedo enseñar, si quieres-menciona Haruki muy sonriente.

-Gracias-dice muy serena la pelirroja.

-No hay por que, después de todo, tenemos el mismo color de cabello-menciona Haruki mientras coloca un pocky entre sus dientes-¿Quieres uno?

-No, gracias

-Chitaru, también te ayudaré-exclama la pequeña de cabello celeste.

-Basta de charlas, elijan sus armas-expresa la rubia.

Azuma toma una Glock semi automática y un par de alimentadores de dieciséis balas, Sumireko toma una M16, la revisa minuciosamente y sonríe al llevársela, Suzu elije un revólver estándar de la policía japonesa, Kouko toma una Smith & Wesson M3913, Haruki toma un USAS-12, escopeta semi automática para Chitaru toma una AUG, Namatame se siente un poco intimidada por el arma, pero Hitsugi la calma tomando el mismo fusil austriaco, Banba decide usar una escopeta AA-12, Kenmochi sujeta en sus brazos una Zastava M91 un fusil francotirador Serbio, Otoya la cual sabía usar un arma de fuego pero no era experta, así que toma una Medusa M47 revolvér con una extensa selección de municiones, Isuke ya tenía un buen tiempo observando los rifles de francotirador, ya tenía una elección el SLVK-14S un rifle ruso con una precisión de 2 kilómetros, pero era pesado y no quería cargarlo, se sentía agotada después de la pista y la pelea.

-¡Oh, Isuke no quiere cargar eso!-se queja, haciendo un mohín con su boca, claro que nadie la vio y nadie se acerco ayudarla, por lo cual observa a las demás, Sumireko parecía muy concentrada, y sobre todo no quería parecer débil frente a ella, no después de semajente exhibición por parte Hanabusa, gira un poco su cabeza, observa como una pelirroja se pone en posición y abre fuego con una escopeta automática, tras un par de disparos se detiene y sonriéndole a la otra pelirroja le sede su lugar, entonces Hitsugi se les acerca y continua con las instrucciones, pero la vista de Isuke no se apartó de Haruki, parecía fuerte, quizá podría pedirle ayuda a ella, quizás ya estuvo mucho tiempo viendo a aquella chica puesto que la pelirroja voltea a mirarla y sus miradas se cruzan, Haruki parecía un poco distraída-¡Hey! Me puedes ayudar 3-exclama la peli rosa de manera muy coqueta.

-¿Yo?-pronuncia la pelirroja al señalarse a sí misma, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto con las manos de Isuke diciendo "ven" y un guiño, entonces la pelirroja asienta su escopeta y va con ella.

-¿Puedes cargar eso por Isuke? Es muy pesado y tú pareces ser fuerte 3-expresa Isuke de manera provocativa, moviendo sus caderas y acariciando el brazo de la pelirroja.

-Eh, claro-dice la pelirroja algo dudosa, pero si alguien pudiera escuchar a su cabeza esta diría "Vamos, te está coqueteando, has tu movida, muéstrate igual de atrevida, siempre lo haces, ¿por qué te pones nerviosa?" ella levanta el SLVK-14S, y sigue a Inukai hasta la posición de tiro.

-Bien hecho, puede que Isuke te de una recompensa 3-linsonjea aquella atractiva mujer.

-Puede que la acepte-expresa Haruki al fin recuperando su actitud, produciendo una sonrisa en el rostro de ambas.

El uso de armas fue muy específico para todas, usando solo el arma que escogieron, Hanabusa nuevamente sorprendió con su puntería, Azuma se restó puntos en esta categoría, Inukai también impresionó con sus habilidades de tiradora, acertando a una lata a ochocientos metros. Nio tomaba nota mientras ellas hacían gala de sus habilades, nada realmente impresionante, solo Sumireko e Inukai parecían tener una puntería excepcional, aunque Shiena y Tokaku no estaban muy lejos.

Tras esto cada una por separado tomó un test psicológico y recibieron un chequeo médico para saber si eran aptas para el oficio.

-Bien, les daré sus puntajes pero antes…-profiere Nio al guardar su tableta-Debo aclarar que todas fueron desde un principio pre contratadas, esto solo fue para asignarles un lugar dentro del grupo, bien ustedes decidirán después de darles su calificación si se aceptan o no, entonces conocerán a su jefa-ella explica al formar una gran sonrisa de tiburón-Hanabusa, 115; Azuma, 100; Sagae, 96; Inukai, 94; Namatame, 90; Banba, 85; Kenmochi, 84; Takechi, 83; Kaminaga, 72; Shutou, 69 y Kirigaya, 55. Perfecto, ¿quién quiere irse?

Nadie dice nada, todas la miran con total calma-Pues necesito el dinero, no sé ellas, pero nadie está buscando la salida-expresa Sagae mientras devoraba otro pocky.

Todas se encuentran en una biblioteca, con la ropa con la que llegaron, la biblioteca tenía dos pisos, estantes de madera con una larga colección de enciclopedias, ellas no sabrían decir si era posible que alguien las hubiera leído todas, los sillones eran cómodos de cuero blanco, unas lámparas con forma de gota daban luz al lugar, ellas se encontraban de pie, esperando a Nio.

-Escuchen chicas, esta es Yuri Meichi, su ama-menciona la rubia llamando la atención de todas sin que siquiera la persona a la que se refería hubiera ingresado a la habitación.

-Gracias, Nio, descansa-era una voz femenina pero autoritaria, su dueña era igual, una mujer alta de traje, con tacones, cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

-Entendido.

-Bien, ustedes están aquí porque las elegimos y porque ustedes decidieron quedarse, así que les indicaré su trabajo, mi sobrina necesita protección ya que un grupo de yakuzas tiene a nuestra familia en la mira, y como saben pronto empezarán clases, soy directora de la Academia Myojo, he movido mis influencias para crear una clase especial, "la clase negra", donde ustedes fingirán ser estudiantes de instituto mientras protegen a mi sobrina, la reconocerán al momento que ingresen al salón, ya que solo ustedes, Nio y ella serán las estudiantes de tal aula, ¿alguna duda?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-pide Azuma de manera seria.

-Lo averiguaran por su cuenta-dice de manera muy seria aunque con una elegante sonrisa.

-¿Los pagos?-inquiere Sagae mientras comía otro pocky.

-Mensuales-pronuncia serenamente.

-¿En realidad nos arriesgaremos por alguien que todavía no identificamos?-insiste la chica de cabello azul.

-El momento de desertar pasó, tendrá que hacerlo, señorita Azuma-explica Meichi con toda calma.

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-inquiere muy sonriente Mahiru.


	2. Clase Negra

CLASE NEGRA

Azuma subía por las escaleras que la llevarían al aula asignada a la clase negra, se detiene antes de seguir por el angosto pasillo, mira hacia la ventana, observa su reflejo incluso ella aceptaba que su cara daba miedo pero también sabía que no era fea solo intimidante, un ruido electrónico la distrae, su celular.

-¿Qué quieres?-pide Tokaku muy molesta, hablar con este tipo siempre la ponía de mal humor.

-Azuma, ¿es que no te ha sentado bien el cambio de ambiente?-dice de manera burlona su maestro.

-Al grano, Kaiba.

-Para ser mi mejor alumna no aprendes nada de lo que te enseño, quizás eso dice mucho de mí como maestro-expresa con diversión-Como sea, escucha Tokaku ahora que te probarás en el mundo exterior te enviaré preguntas para tu seguimiento, contesta como mejor puedas, pero no esperes pistas de mi parte.

-¿Qué fin tiene eso?-inquiere de manera arrogante.

-No cuestiones a tu sensei, Azuma Tokaku-Kaiba cuelga el celular sin dejar de divertirse a expensas de Azuma.

-Espera…maldito-la peli azul cuelga el celular, se lo guarda y reanuda su caminar.

Estando cerca del salón escucha una voz femenina, se asoma con cuidado por la puerta, era una linda chica de un cabello entre rojo y rosa, ojos rosáceos, tenía entre sus manos la lista de alumnos, a Azuma le parecía extraño pues la chica sonreía y se la veía muy alegre, algo muy distinto a esperar de alguien que ha perdido a casi toda su familia además la chica leía como si cada persona en esa lista pudiera ser su amiga, ¿acaso ella creía en verdad que eran solamente compañeras de clase?

La chica mira hacía la puerta algo sorprendida, Azuma se paraliza aunque su rostro seguía impasible como siempre.

-Hola…-expresa una voz masculina despertando a Azuma quien voltea bruscamente a la fuente del sonido para encontrarse con la cara de sorpresa de un hombre de no más de veintiocho-Ah…Buenos días, soy Mizorogi Ataru, su maestro, un placer conocerlas-dice el hombre algo nervioso por la mirada de Tokaku-Entra y siéntate por favor, esperaremos a las demás y nos presentaremos formalmente-pide Mizorogi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Azuma camina con calma hacia un asiento trasero, la chica le sonríe a lo cual Azuma un poco confusa la mira, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su rostro no era de alguien estoico, tuvo un ligero cambio sus párpados y labios se suavizaron, ¿por qué?

Todas y cada una de ellas se encontraban ya en el salón, todo estaba en orden hasta donde ellas sabían, había trece personas en el aula sin contar al sensei, la chica de ojos rosáceos era a quien debían cuidar, solo faltaba su nombre, todo alrededor del aura de la chica decía "alegría", lo cual era realmente confuso para la mayoría de ellas.

-Buenos días, chicas, soy Mizorogi Ataru, su sensei, pero pueden pensar en mí como su hermano mayor, pues es la primera vez que estoy a cargo de una clase y quiero que nos llevemos bien-dice demasiado alegre el maestro-Bien, comenzaremos con las presentaciones, no sean tímidas y ábranse…esperen quiero decir…-dice de manera nerviosa pensando que las chicas lo tomaría por el doble sentido.

-jajjajaja, Sensei usted es muy divertido 3-profiere la peli rosa-Yo me presentaré, Inukai Isuke, me gustan los hombre mayores 3-expresa demasiado coqueta.

-¡Ah, vamos!-exclama Sagae sintiéndose herida.

-¿Qué es lo que se traen ustedes dos?-pregunta muy interesada aquella rubia tan perspicaz.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¿Acaso quieres morir?-dice Isuke con una sorisa lúgubre.

-Calma, calma, Hashiri Nio, es quien soy, no hay porque temerme-menciona con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Tranquilas chicas, no hay porque pelearse-dice muy sonriente el profesor-Haber, asiento número uno.

-Azuma Tokaku, no me llamen por mi nombre, díganme Azuma, así que no me lo pregunten después-comenta muy seria.

-De acuerdo, entonces…

-Hey, déjeme hacerlo…-pide Haruki con entusiasmo.

-Oye, debes tener más respeto al profesor-expresa Kouko algo molesta.

-Oh, cierto, por favor sensei-pide Haruki y Kouko suspira vencida.

-Ah, claro, si sienten la necesidad solo pónganse de pie.

-Genial, Sagae Haruki, mucho gusto, me gustan los pocky y las películas de Chrsitopher Nolan, espero lo pasemos grandioso-expresa con entusiasmo, al sentarse se pone Otoya de pie.

-Hi, soy Takechi Otoya, me gusta divertirme así que tómense la molestia de conocerme por favor-expresa con un exceso de ánimo aquella chica de ojos aquamarina.

-Kaminaga Kouko, me encargaré de ser la representante-dice sin una sola pizca de duda.

-¿Representante? ¿De qué?-inquiere Takechi algo confusa todavía de pie.

-De todo-afirma con una confianza de temer.

-Grandioso, señorita Kaminaga, al terminar la clase le entregaré la lista para las habitaciones-menciona el sensei.

-Kirigaya Hitsugi, no me juzguen por mi apariencia soy muy madura-profiere la pequeña chica de cabello celeste.

-Soy Namatame Chitaru, número de asistencia 9, mucho gusto-se presenta con toda elegancia.

-¡Bien, es el momento! ¡Soy Banba Mahiru Shinya! ¡Me gustan los baños calientes y odio que se pasen de listos! ¡Así que tengan cuidado!-exclama de manera enérgica.

-Eh, gracias por compartirlo, Banba-menciona algo nervioso el único hombre del salón.

-Kenmochi Shiena, un placer, me gusta la literatura, amo el drama y también me gustan las películas de Nolan-menciona un tanto seria la chica castaña.

-¡Genial, tú eres de las mías!-expresa Sagae muy sonriente, recibiendo una sonrisa flemática por parte de Shiena.

-Shutou Suzu, digamos que me gusta mantenerme en forma y el shogi-profiere con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Hanabusa Sumireko, un placer conocerlo sensei, aprovecho para informarle que a partir de mañana mi pupitre será reemplazado, ya que tengo una salud delicada necesito muebles cómodos-menciona con una sonrisa llena de confianza y un tono elegante, pero claro que todas se sorprendieron por tal aclaración, ¿salud delicada? ¿Dónde, cúando, cómo y por qué? ¿Acaso miente?

-Claro, si lo aprobó la directora no hay ningún problema-dice el sensei muy sonriente y mostrándose complaciente-Bien, la última es…

-¡Ichinose Haru! ¡Me da mucho gusto estar con ustedes! Espero que todas podamos ser amigas y graduarnos juntas de la clase…-lo dijo algo nerviosa pero muy emocionada sin perder la sonrisa del rostro-Esto…yo…hice unos colgantes para toda la clase, acepténlos como una muestra de amistad-dice más nerviosa que antes, mientras buscaba en su bolso, pasó a repartirlos.

-Isuke, no los quiere 3.

-Sí, yo tampoco-menciona Nio mientras sonreía, aún así los dejo en los puestos.

-¡Son bonitos! ¡Gracias, Haru!-expresa la chica de cabello plateado con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, que bueno que te gustaron!-dice muy feliz-Azuma Tokaku, espero que seamos amigas, leí la lista y parece que seremos compañeras de habitación, me gustaría llevarme muy bien contigo-dice con una sonrisa encantadora, Azuma se mantiene seria pero sin quitarle la vista de encima, esta chica estaba demasiado feliz, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella su compañera de habitación? ¿Por qué le parecía tan linda? ¡¿Por qué?!

-Haru-pide el profesor, haciendo que la chica volteara-lamento interrumpir, pero la directora me pidió que apenas terminaran las clases te acerques a su oficina, algo sobre los papeles de tu matrícula-informa con calma.

-Claro, sensei ahí estaré-dice muy sonriente.

-Genial, empecemos clase.

* * *

Las clases terminaron, Haru y Mizorogi se retiraron, ellas no entendían la razón de la aparente felicidad de esa chica.

-Bien, ahora que estamos solas da comienzo la primera reunión informativa de "Lirios de Medianoche"-profiere Hashiri muy sonriente.

-¿Lirios de Medianoche?-expresa Kenmochi.

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? Yo misma elegí el nombre.

-Suena bien, pero ¿por qué?

-Ustedes estarán divididas en seis habitaciones, un lirio normalmente tiene seis pétalos y me gustan, lo de medianoche, bueno pues sonaba dramático, bien comenzamos-expresa Nio con su sonrisa gatuna.

-Espera, ¿quiero saber si ella sabe lo que esta pasando?-pide Azuma molesta.

-¿Realmente esperas que te responda eso?-expresa Nio-No te das cuenta de que esa chica está completamente sola, deja de ser cruel y síguele el juego.

-Parece agradable-menciona Sagae.

-Sus colgantes son muy bonitos-profiere Banba.

-Isuke odia a las personas como ella, es demasiado alegre y parece muy inocente me produce naúseas 3.

-Vaya, que me olvido de lo que debo hacer-expresa Nio ignorando a Isuke algo que ya le estaba molestando a la peli rosa-Azuma tú serás la última línea defensiva por eso eres su compañera, Hanabusa la primera junto con Banba, su habitación es la primera que deberían atravesar para llegar a Haru, sus refuerzos serán Shiena y Otoya; la segunda línea Namatame e Hitsugi, si la primera cae ustedes junto con Kouko y Suzu contendrán al enemigo hasta que Haru este a salvo o el "equipo sexy" llegue a ayudarlas….-informaba la rubia hasta ser interrumpida.

-¿Equipo Sexy?-expresan Haruki e Isuke que por proceso de eliminación sabían que eran ellas.

-¿Qué, no les gusta el nombre?-expresa con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Suena genial-vuelven a coincidir esas atractivas mujeres que se tenían bien ganado el apelativo.

-De acuerdo, ustedes serán la tercera línea y deberán estar preparadas para ayudarla a escapar o terminar con lo que las otras dejaron, Azuma tú debes estar preparada para dar tu vida por la de ella y yo estaré ahí cuando me necesites, seré la coordinadora de la defensa y monitorearé constantemente el perímetro, seré sus ojos-termina su iterveción.

-¿Acaso no sabes pelear?-pregunta Azuma.

-Digamos que esa no es mi especialidad-menciona con una sonrisa de tiburón.

* * *

Tras la explicación las chicas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, eran viviendas estudiantiles, dos camas en el mismo espacio, dos escritrios con computadoras, baño compartido y un pequeño sitio para una mesa de té o cualquier cosa que desearan colocar.

-Oye, tienes removedor de esmalte-pide Haruki mientras buscaba en su maleta, su chaqueta estaba sobre la cama y ya había aflojado un botón más a su camisa preparándose para tomar un baño.

-No creo que seas tan idiota como para olvidar mi nombre 3-dice Isuke dando una sonrisa venenosa.

-Oh, bueno, Isuke, ¿tienes removedor de esmalte?-vuelve a pedir pero sin prestar atención al tono que Isuke le dedicó-Tengo mis uñas a medio terminar, es muy incómodo.

-Vaya, realmente estás empezando a molestarme, dime Isuke-sama-expresa con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Ah, ¿tienes removedor o no, Isuke-sama?-pregunta un poco cansada de no recibir la respuesta que necesitaba.

-No, es una lástima, yo uso gel para mis uñas-menciona Isuke al admirar sus uñas.

-No lo sé, nunca he estado muy segura sobre el gel-expresa Haruki, justo después con un rápido movimiento atrapa el brazo de Isuke con una llave, sobresaltando a esta-Ah, pero se ven muy lindas-dice al admirar el brillo-Por cierto, ¿no crees que Isuke es un nombre raro?

-¿Y qué me dices de Haruki?-dice con un tono que quiso parecer irritado pero la presión en el brazo la obligó a sonar preocupada.

-Touché-dice Haruki al soltarla-Mi padre quería un hombre-menciona Haruki con una sonrisa.

-Y lo obtuvo 3-se burla Isuke.

-Isuke-sama, déjame compartirte algo-menciona de manera seria ganándose una mirada indifirente de Isuke-Hay dos cosas de las cuales no puedes burlarte, mi familia y mi feminidad.

-Eres muy sensible para ser una lesbiana 3-expresa sin anestesia la peli rosa.

-Auh, Isuke-sama, eso me dolió-dice de manera sarcástica.

-¿Acaso no dijiste que no me burlara de tu feminidad?-expresa Isuke molesta.

-Sí, de mi feminidad, no mis preferencias sexuales, ya he aprendido a vivir con eso-menciona Haruki sonriéndole, a lo cual la peli rosa molesta voltea unos segundos a pensar, "¿Qué demonios? No puede ser, no sé como replicarle, parece imposible acabar con el autoestima de esta idiota, maldición esto nunca le pasa ha Isuke, ¿por qué debo meditar antes de volver a hablar con esta chica? Basta, le dire sus verdades".

-Eres una…-expresa al voltearse pero se encuentra con Haruki semidesnuda desabrochando su falda-¿Qué demonios haces?-exclama sorprendida.

-No es obvio, voy a tomar una ducha-profiere algo confundida la pelirroja-¿Acaso quieres acompañarme?-profiere con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Idiota-es lo único que Isuke pudo decir, "Rayos, en realidad tiene buen cuerpo".

* * *

-Azuma, ¿puedes darme tu número celular?-pide Haru con mucho respeto y una dulce sonrisa, había pasado toda la tarde con ella y ahora era de noche mientras se dirigían al edificio de las habitaciones.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-pregunta sin querer sonar agresiva pero lo hizo.

-Bueno…somos compañeras de cuarto y pensé que…-dice nerviosa.

-Podríamos estar comunicadas-afirma Azuma-Está bien.

-¿En serio? Eres genial Azuma-expresa aquella alegre muchacha extendiéndole el celular, Azuma lo toma e ingresa los dígitos de su número.

-Hey, Haru, Tokaku, por aquí-exclama Nio saludándolas.

-Hashiri, ¿cómo estás?-expresa alegremente.

-Vaya, ¿por qué tanta cordialidad? Dime Nio-profiere la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Ah, claro Nio.

-Oye, Tokaku…-expresa Nio.

-No me llames por mi nombre, creí haberlo dejado claro-menciona Azuma con seriedad.

-Tokaku es un nombre lindo, me gustaría escucharlo más a menudo-profiere algo nerviosa la chica de ojos rosáceos.

-Como quieran-dice algo molesta y se retira.

-Adiós, Nio. Espera Tokaku-corre tras su compañera.

-Es increíble, ¿no te parece Tokaku?-menciona Haru evidentemente emocionada al lanzarse hacia una de las camas-¿Cuál cama prefieres, Tokaku?-expresa de manera alegre, pero recostada en esa posición Tokaku observó unas cicatrices ahora tenía dos dudas, ¿cómo se las hizo? Y ¿Por qué demonios su vista estaba tan abajo del rostro de Haru?-Lo siento, ya tomé esta cama sin haberte preguntado.

-¿Levántate la falda?-pide Azuma, recibiendo una exclamación de sorpresa-Tienes unas cicatrices déjame verlas-se corrige, pero claro aún sonaba mal.

-Ah, lo siento, fue un accidente, no me gusta hablar de ello-lo menciona con una sonrisa cansada.

-De acuerdo-profiere la peli azul, "tengo dos opciones, ignorarla y levantarle la falda o convencerla de hacerlo más adelante, rayos eso sonó demasiado gay, suerte que todo está en mi cabeza"; obviamente eligió la primera y se atuvo a las consecuencias.

-Aahh. Tokaku, eres mala-expresa Haru sonrojada y en extremo avergonzada.

Alguien llama a la puerta, Azuma con toda calma camina hacia ella, los golpeteos aumentaban y evitaban que la mente de Tokaku se desviara de su pensamiento central "las cicatrices le recorren toda la circunferencia de sus piernas, ¿con qué cosa se hace eso? ¿Parece que ha sobrevivido a los intentos de asesinarla? ¿Quizás ella tampoco es normal?"

-¿Qué pasa?-inquiere Azuma al abrir y encontrarse con Kouko, quien sostenía un arma, pero Tokaku podía reconocer las intenciones de una persona por su olor y el olor de Kouko era pulcro como cuando usas demasiado cloro para desinfectar el baño así que lo sabía, ella no era una amenaza.

-Oí un grito y te tardaste en abrir-menciona Kouko de manera seria al guardar su arma.

-No pasa nada, solo veía las piernas de Haru-profiere muy seriamente, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de Kaminaga.

-¡Tokaku!-exclama Haru ya encontrándose detrás de ella.

-No es lo que piensas-aclara Azuma igual de estoica que antes.

-De acuerdo, vine a comprobar que se encuentren en las habitaciones, ustedes son las últimas, buenas noches, que pasen bien-expresa la chica de cabello negro, lo cual era también curioso, estando en Japón debería haber más mujeres con cabello negro.

-Gracias, hasta mañana Kouko, duerme bien-profiere Haru con una sonrisa amable, recibiendo una mirada un poco sorprendida de Kaminaga.

-Igualmente, adiós-dice Kouko al retirarse con toda serenidad mientras Azuma cerraba la puerta.

-Tomaré una ducha y no necesito ayuda para desvestirme-comenta la chica de sonrisa perpetua.

-¿Qué?-pronuncia algo confundida Azuma.

-Nada, olvídalo Tokaku-responde con alegría, toma su toalla y entra en el cuarto de baño.

Azuma empieza a escuchar el sonido del agua, se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira hacia la puerta, "¿qué demonios? ¿Cuándo me volví lesbiana? ¿Soy tan antisocial que he olvidado hablar conmigo misma? No, eso no, siempre estoy pensando"sus pensamientos son cortados al recibir un mensaje de texto en su celular "¿Qué harías si ves a alguien al que debes dinero ahogándose?", Azuma no entendía la pregunta pero se le ocurrían respuestas "Ignorarlo", inmediatamente recibe otro mensaje diciendo "Error", Azuma molesta escribe "Salvarlo", recibe otro mensaje "Vamos ni siquiera lo intentas", Azuma enojada cierra el celular y se recuesta viendo el techo, entonces observa una cámara, se pone de pie y se dice-Lo lamento Hashiri, pero no me gusta que me observen.

* * *

-Una noche te conocí y de tu mirada me enamoré, vi en tus ojos el reflejo de mi alma y sé que tú eres como yo-quizás no rimara pero a Banba no le importaba e igual tarareaba esta frase que ella mismo había inventado, regresaba de darse una ducha nocturna, usaba una bata azul oscuro con un cinto rojo.

-Oh, Banba, buenas noches-expresa de manera amable Sumireko, aunque estaba envuelta en una toalla rosa-No te esperaba pronto.

-Yo…eh lo siento, no sabía que…-dice Mahiru sonando muy tímida.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Banba?-inquiere Hanabusa notando aquel brusco cambio de carácter de la chica.

-No…-cada vez se ponía más tímida y se sonrojaba, "-¿A dónde fuiste Shinya?" "-Calma, calma, si las cosas se ponen feas regreso, tú puedes con esto, es bonita, ¿no te parece?" "-Sí, pero ¿por qué me dejas con ella? Tú sueles encargarte de esto" "-¿Acaso no quieres conseguir una novia por tu propia cuenta?" "-Pero tengo miedo" "-No más reclamos, ánimo Mahiru"

-Lamento incomodarte, perdóname-pide Sumireko sintiéndose culpable del cambio de Banba.

-No, está bien…es solo que eres…muy…linda-dice Mahiru cubriéndose los ojos para adquirir coraje.

-Eh-logra exclamar Sumireko, pues obviamente recordaba el día que se conocieron donde afirmó ser lesbiana-Gracias, tú también eres muy bonita-expresa Sumireko con una sonrisa al recuperar la compostura.

-Yo…yo…-dice demasiado nerviosa a tal punto que se desvanece, "-Oops, no llegué a tiempo, jajajaja, lo siento Mahiru" "-Shinya, mira lo que hiciste, ahora solo le produciré lástima" "-Na, seguro le parecerás adorable, pero recuerda que yo siempre compartía la chica contigo, no olvides hacer lo mismo por mí" "-¿Por qué no podemos ser solo nosotras dos?" "-Mahiru, no es muy sano estar enamorada de una misma, pero recuerda que nunca te dejaré-expresa Shinya con una sonrisa y coloca un beso en los labios de su otra personalidad" "-Gracias"

-Esto es muy extraño-dice Sumireko tras acostar a Banba en la cama-¿Qué fue todo eso?-se pregunta así misma mientras contempla el cuerpo de Mahiru-En verdad es muy bonita-expresa con una risita.

* * *

Nio observaba su tableta mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de Yuri, las cámaras de Azuma estaban desconectadas, pero Nio sonrió al darse cuenta de que no las de la ducha, coloca su contraseña de usuario y bloquea la aplicación antes de guardarse la tableta en la falda, abre la puerta sin llamar, si ese era su nivel de confianza con la directora.

-Nio, reportándose-exclama con un saludo militar.

-¿Qué tienes para mí?-pide Meichi sin levantar la vista de sus documentos.

-Azuma desconectó las cámaras, pero en concreto todas parecen haber entendido el plan, no creo que nos den problemas-menciona Nio con una sonrisa serena.

-Perfecto, da aviso a Ryu, quiero que busquen y eliminen a esos bastardos-menciona Yuri sin una emoción verdadera en su voz.

-A sus órdenes-dice Nio-Pero, ¿no le parece muy pronto? Podrían devolvernos el ataque inmediatamente.

-Para eso son ellas, si las cosas se ponen realmente mal interferiré-menciona Yuri dejando a un lado sus papeles.

-¿En serio?-inquiere algo sorprendida-¿Todavía conserva sus habilidades?

-¿Qué insinúas Nio?-inquiere con una sonrisa dulce-Todavía soy joven, y me mantengo en forma, todavía no conozco a alguien capaz de vencerme.

-Pero si de enfrentarte y entonces solo le faltará suerte-menciona Nio.

-Eres muy linda preocupándote por mí, pero mantente centrada no es a mí a quien debes proteger-profiere al ponerse de pie y acercársele.

-No puedes culparme por ello-pronuncia la rubia al mirarla a los ojos con una sonrisa tierna.

-No lo hago-menciona Yuri al sujetarle la barbilla y colocarle un beso casto en los labios-Manténla segura Nio.

-No te decepcionaré Meichi-expresa Nio con una devoción total.

* * *

Era un lugar bien iluminado, tenía varias mesas y un bar, ahí se encontraba un grupo de 15 hombres de Yuri, esperando indicaciones ya tenían mucho tiempo queriendo entrar en acción.

-Ya era hora, no sabes cuanto deseaba poder acabar con esos malnacidos-expresa Ryu un hombre alto y corpulento, cabello negro, treinta y cuatro años, experto artista marcial y ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales, uno de los mejores hombres bajo el mandato de Yuri.

-No, desesperes, recuerda que necesitas un plan-profiere Nio através del celular.

-Ya tengo uno, llevo a mis hombres y los acabó-expresa muy confiado, quizás fuera un gran combatiente, pero no era un estratega-Ya en serio, si tengo un plan, atacaremos los laboratorios de Saoi, el equipo está listo, tendrás noticias en las mañanas, aségurate de ver la televisión.

-De acuerdo, el equipo de protección está listo has lo que debas-profiere Nio al colgar.

-Bien muchachos, arriba, es hora de empezar.

Al equipo de Ryu no le tomó mucho tiempo para entrar en el laboratorio de Saoi Bioresearch, si algo sabían muy bien, era que para atacar a un yakuza hay que atacar sus bolsillos, y este lugar servía para lavar el dinero, además de que proporcionaba armas químicas y posiblemente biológicas de manera extraoficial al gobierno y la yakuza, todo era blanco, esterilizado, acabaron con los guardias, se acercaban a las cajas de seguridad para robar los datos para hacer aún más daño, en la habitación estaban ocho de ellos, los demás cubrían las salidas y el perímetro.

-¿No te pareció demasiado fácil?-pregunta un hombre más joven pero con las mismas características de Ryu.

-No temas, muchacho, nadie se mete con ellos por eso no hay mucha seguridad, este fue sencillo, los demás se volverán complicados-afirma con mucha confianza.

Pronto escuchan pasos rápidos y pesados, se ponen a cubierto, llega un grupo de seis hombres con armaduras de kévlar y cascos, con el poco espacio de los pasillos estos hombres se alinean y abren fuego con armas automáticas.

-Demonios-exclama Kenichi, muy sorprendido.

-Jajaja, te falta experiencia, muchacho-expresa Ryu muy divertido, arroja una granada cegadora.

Sus hombres salen de la cubierta y abren fuego, mientras se acercaban a ese equipo especial que acaba de llegar, cinco de ellos caen, uno logra ponerse a cubierto al ingresar a una habitación, los hombres de Ryu se acercan a la puerta, se escucha un escopetazo y cae uno de ellos, la puerta sale volando y pueden observar mejor la contextura del hombre, fuerte, un metro ochenta y seis al menos, sus rasgos faciales estaban cubiertos así que lo que pasaba por su mente era un misterio, suelta la escopeta, los mira directamente, los hombres abren fuego, se escuchan estruedos metálicos, las balas rebotan de la armadura, era de algún tipo especial de metal o uno muy grueso, los disparos se detienen y ellos quedan sorprendidos.

-Mi turno-expresa el sujeto, sonaba a que se divertía.

Corre en su dirección, uno de ellos hace lo mismo y al chocar este sale expulsado chocando contra la lámpara del techo y cayendo al piso, el hombre de la armadura camina tranquilamente hacia los otros, esa era demasiada fuerza.

-No puede ser-profiere Kenichi muy sorprendido-¿Acaso es?

-Un arma biológica, sí, no te equivocas-expresa Ryu con una evidente preocupación, puesto que la armadura era de metal, por lo tanto muy pesada y aún así ese hombre parecía moverse con total libertad.

Vuelven a disparar esta vez a la cabeza, el hombre se cubre con el brazo, ese era el punto débil, aquel tipo toma a uno de ellos por el brazo y lo arroja contra sus compañeros, derribando a dos de ellos, un hombre igual de alto se le enfrenta a mano, lanza un golpe usando una nudillera, este ni se inmuta, lanza una patada que es detenida, el hombre recibe un fuerte puñetazo que lo envía al suelo, levanta la vista y observa a aquel monstruo con temor, Ryu dispara impactando la cabeza del sujeto, pero el casco resistió, el hombre retrocede hasta Ryu.

-Vamos, amigo esta vez vamos juntos-dice Ryu.

Ryu guarda su arma y también se coloca nudilleras, con rapidez acierta un combo de puñetazos poderosos al semblante, el sujeto evade un golpe, lanza una patada, Ryu evade, acierta una patada al abdomen, los sujeta por la nuca y uno, dos rodillazos al visor del casco, el sujeto logra detener el tercero, se libera e impacta un puño contra la quijada de Ryu haciéndolo retroceder, es cuando ingresa su compañero embistiéndolo contra la pared, lanza golpes al abdomen y cabeza a gran velocidad, pero el sujeto con una sola patada al torso lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación, Kenichi tenía una puntería excepcional y acierta un par de balazos en el visor agrietándolo, el sujeto toma uno de los muebles y fácilmente lo arroja contra él, Kenichi evade con un rol, Ryu regresa al combate con una patada giratoria al rostro, otra a las costillas y un codazo a la sien, rodillazos al abdomen, pero el sujeto contraataca con un gancho al riñón que lo sacudió, luego una patada ala cabeza que lo envío directamente al suelo, su compañero acierta una patada a la cabeza, lanza otro golpe, pero le sujetan el brazo, conecta un rodillazo al plexo, lo voltea, le sujeta la cabeza y con un fuerte movimiento le rompe el cuello, el cuerpo cae inerte, ante la mirada de Kenichi, el sujeto pone la vista en él, Kenichi no era un luchador, era un tirador pero eso no le iba servir mucho aquí, aún así lo intenta, dispara otra ráfaga acertando en el visor, este se agrieta aún más bloqueando la vista del tipo y este se detiene y cubre la cabeza, Kenichi intenta disparar de nuevo pero se acabaron sus balas, con la poca visibilidad que le quedaba embistió a Kenichi, los otros tres que quedaron noqueados se levantan, se abalanzan contra él soltando todos los golpes posibles, pero el sujeto toma a uno del brazo y con un codazo se lo quebró, con una patada poderosa dirigida a otro de ellos le quiebra las costillas, un poderoso gancho lateral envía contra el filo de la mesa al último de ellos, quebrándole el cuello, regresa con el primero y con un poderoso rodillazo al cráneo le destroza el rostro acabando con su vida, luego va por el que tenía rotas las costillas, este abre fuego acertando en el visor y logrando dejarlo completamente ciego, pero él ya sabía dónde estaba, lo toma de la cabeza y le quiebra el cuello, Ryu ya recuperado se abalanza sobre él, una patada a la cabeza, un puñetazo a las costillas, rodillazo al plexo, golpe de antebrazo a la sien izquierda, el sujeto lanza un golpe, Ryu evade, el sujeto lanza más puñetazos errando todos ellos, Ryu golpea las piernas derribándolo, se coloca sobre él y abre fuego en la cabeza, los impactos solo agrietaban más el visor, no se podía romper pero estaba ciego, Ryu molesto empieza a golpearlo en la cabeza con la culata, el sujeto con puñetazo se lo quita de encima y se pone de pie.

-Nada mal debo decir, hace tiempo que no tenía una batalla tan buena-expresa el sujeto de armadura.

-Igualmente dice-Ryu con una sonrisa.

-Pero se acaba ahora-dice el sujeto al quitarse el casco que le impedía ver, al hacerlo se descubre un rostro joven no más de veintitrés, un cabello rojo flameante pero corto, unos ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa terroríficamente llena confianza.

El pelirrojo lanza una patada pero Ryu bloquea, lanza un gancho que acierta en la quijada, el sujeto ataca con un revés, una patada giratoria al abdomen, lo toma de las axilas y avienta contra el techo, golpeándolo con fuerza y antes de que tocara el piso conecta un devastador gancho que le rompe la mandíbula inferior al hombre de Yuri, Ryu cae consciente pero balbuceante y adolorido.

-Jejeje, no…-se regocijaba el pelirrojo hasta que sintió una descarga eléctrica en el cuello, Kenichi había disparado su pistola eléctrica logrando que aquel hombre huyera del lugar muy sorprendido.

Kenichi con ayuda del primer tipo en golpear el techo sacan a Ryu de ahí, Kenichi no podía creerlo aquel hombre resistió la descarga, cualquier otro se hubiera tirado al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, ¿qué tipo de seres habían dentro de la nómina de Saoi? ¿Este era su mejor soldado o sólo un recluta menor? No lo sabía, lo único que podía pensar al momento de escapar era lo afortunado que fue al salir vivo.


	3. Pétalo de Sangre

**PÉTALO DE SANGRE**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el inicio de clases, todas ya tenían una rutina pero esta vez se juntaron después de clases en el gimnasio y Tokaku se encargó de convencer a Haru de que las acompañase, aunque solo se sentó al lado Hitsugi y Suzu a mirar a las demás, hablando de mirar todas las miradas estaban en Haruki y como no lo estarían cuando cargaba pesas de cien kilos en los hombros mientra hacía sentadillas, iba por veinticinco, incluso Sumireko que había estado haciendo abdominales se detuvo a observarla, esas pesas debían pesar el doble que ella o un poco mas, solo Nio tenía los datos para saberlo.

-Vaya, si que es fuerte 3-profiere Isuke que estaba en una cinta corredora mientras se las arreglaba para verla sin perder la concentración, aunque su tono era confiado en realidad estaba impresionada, Isuke no ignoraba su propia naturaleza, era bisexual, pero trataba de ocultarlo cuando le convenía, sabía muy bien como era la sociedad con las personas como ella.

-¡Wooah! ¡Eres muy fuerte, Haruki!-exclama Haru muy sorprendida.

-Gracias, Haru-expresa Sagae.

-¿Tú puedes hacerlo, Tokaku?-pregunta un poco inocente.

-No soy un superhumano, Ichinose-replica la peli azul muy seria.

-Tienes buenas piernas-dice Takechi muy coqueta, estaba sentada moviendo las piernas y mordiéndose el labio inferior, no había que ser psíquico para saber en lo que pensaba.

En ese instante mismo Isuke se percató de dos cosas, la primera era que quizás Nio tomó en cuenta un solo requisito, la inclinación sexual, ¿quería una pareja para ella? ¿O acaso una para Haru? Y la segunda fue una repentina incomodidad ante las palabras de Otoya, "Rayos, realmente me siento atraída a esa pelirroja. Que mas da, no pierdo nada probando que tal es en la cama"

-Gracias, tú tienes lindos ojos-menciona Haruki mientras devolvía las pesas a su sitio.

-Haruki, ¿de dónde sacas tanta fuerza?-pregunta Sumireko algo sorprendida, no era porque ella no pudiera solo que no creía que alguien más lo consigudiera.

-Debo serlo, es con lo que mantengo a una familia de diez-aclara la pelirroja, pero eso no convencía a Hanabusa, aunque decidió dejarlo ahí-¿Un pocky?-pregunta Sagae con una sonrisa.

-Eh, gracias, Haruki-pronuncia Sumireko al tomarlo.

-Tranquilas hay suficiente para todas-expresa con alegría, toma uno y se acerca a Tokaku-Prueba uno Azuma.

-No.

-Vamos Azuma, son deliciosos.

-No-reitera ahora con un tono más severo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-provoca Sagae.

-Dije que…-en ese preciso instante Haruki aprovecha para colocarle un pocky en la boca, Azuma suelta un gruñido pero no el palillo de chocolate.

-Muy bueno, ¿verdad?-ríe Haruki.

-No tientes tu suerte Sagae-dice Tokaku aún saboreando el pocky.

Haruki, no tuvo muchos problemas ofreciéndoselo a las demás-Isuke-sama, ¿quieres uno?

-No 3

-Yo lo tomaré-expresa Nio, Haruki podría jurar que nunca la vio entrar, ¿por dónde se había metido?

-Bueno, solo queda uno-dice la pelirroja un poco pensativa-¿Isuke-sama, quieres jugar conmigo?-pide con una mirada coqueta.

-Crees que Isuke caerá en tu juego, lo que tú quieres es besarme 3-comenta con una sonrisa inocente, fingida obviamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Isuke-sama? ¿Acaso no crees poder resistir la cercanía de mis labios?-coquetea aquella mujer de ojos color ámbar.

-Isuke te enseñara 3-expresa con una sonrisa molesta.

Ambas se acomodan en una de las bancas pues la diferencia de estatura resultaba un poco incómodo para el juego-Pierde la que rompe el beso-aclara Haruki, "Ouh, gran movida Haruki, ahora solo espero que Isuke no vaya a golpearme, ¿sabrán a fresas?" Isuke no podía creerlo, en realidad Haruki había dado el primer paso, "Idiota, se supone que deberías derretirte ante la voz de Isuke, tranquila Isuke, no pierdas la calma, si besa mal puedo evitarme la molestia de llevarla a la cama, supongo que sabe a chocolate."

-Ya inicien, me tienen en ascuas-exclama Nio tan impaciente como todas las demás.

El pocky se pone en posición, Haruki empieza con una mordida que redujo considerablente la distancia solo para alterar a la pelirosa, Inukai por su parte se empezaba a arrepentirse de la decisión, ella no era alguien que se avergonzara muy seguido y no lo hubiera hecho si estuvieran solas, pero ahí tenían que estar todas ellas, Isuke no quería que se notara su preocupación pero era difícil con esos ojos ámbar viéndola directamente, Haruki tenía una mirada llena de confianza pero por dentro temblaba de ansiedad, quedaba menos de un centímetro de pocky, ninguna de ellas parpadeaba, Haruki reduce ese espacio por completo, Isuke se sorprendió, en serio esta chica era tan atrevida como ella, pero estaba más sorprendida por lo suave de los labios, esa mujer que hace unos minutos había demostrado una fuerza sobrehumana para alguien como ella tenía labios delicados y dulces, claramente a pesar de todo era una mujer en toda regla, Haruki lo estaba disfrutando los labios de Isuke sabían a fresas y eran tan suaves, podía estar satisfecha había besado a la mujer más atractiva que conocía aunque era posible que Isuke nunca la tomara en serio podía jactarse de haber conseguido un beso suyo, hablando del beso este ya se estaba alargando, al parecer ninguna quería ceder, entonces Isuke da una sonrisa pícara, ya eran suficientes avances por parte de la pelirroja de cabello flameante, Inukai introduce su lengua en la boca de Sagae, esto produce una reacción en la pelirroja la cual separa los labios por la sorpresa no porque quisiera detenerse.

-Isuke gana 3-profiere la peli rosa con una risita triunfal.

-Eso fue trampa Isuke-sama-ríe Haruki.

-Esto es genial, debo pasar más tiempo con ustedes-exclama Nio muy alegre, sus acciones lograron ese glorioso momento.

-Tendré un buen sueño esta noche-profiere una muy sonriente Banba.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde por lo cual todas empezaron a salir en medio de una charla acolorada acerca de lo acontecido, ninguna pudo decir que no se sintió ligeramente atraída a esa escena, en tanto Shiena detuvo a Haruki y Shinya, las tres quedaron atrás mientras las demás continuaban con su camino, Isuke mira atrás como ellas conversaban, no quería parecer la más interesada así que deja a la pelirroja con ellas.

* * *

Más temprano ese mismo día, era una casa tradicional japonesa una grande, con un estanque de peces koi en el centro, el lugar de meditación del dueño de la villa, pero a pesar de todo lo tradicional del ambiente el tipo que se encontraba meditando no era japonés, era un estadounidense, usaba camiseta de algodón, un jean y zapatos deportivos, su edad no superaba los treinta y cinco, sus rasgos faciales eran rectos como si no tuviera grasa en la cara, se encontraba sentado cruzando las piernas, tratando de encontrar la paz que por su labor no encontraba.

-¿Kent, te tengo que encontrar así cada vez que vengo?-pregunta muy divertido un joven adulto de cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar, vestía una camisa rosa, jeans y zapatos de cuero.

-¿Y cúantas veces te he dicho Neiji qué no me interrumpas?-expresa de manera seria.

-Tú mandaste a llamarme y heme aquí-profiere mientras saca una caja roja de su pantalón-¿Un pocky?

-Gracias-profiere Kent al levantarse y tomar el pocky, Neiji lo sigue al estudio-Cuéntame Neiji, ¿cómo está Hanako?-pide Kent mientras come el pocky.

-Sé muy bien que no me llamaste para hablar de mi vida sentimental-expresa con una sonrisa.

-Nos conocemos desde hace tres años, no veo la necesidad de ir directo a los negocios-profiere Kent con una sonrisa.

-Quiere una casa en la playa, ya contrató al arquirtecto-responde.

-No sé como la consegusite Neiji esa mujer es una perra terca-expresa sin la menor preocupación.

-Creo que me tiene como trofeo, pero oye no me quejo, es muy sexy-menciona muy divertido.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué pasó la otra noche?-pide el estadounidense.

-Eran hombres de Yuri Meichi, creí detenerlos a tiempo pero huyeron con los libros y discos duros-menciona un poco más serio.

-¿Y nuestro informante?-pregunta Kent.

-Vivo, ¿por qué?

-Me dio una pista sobre Meichi-responde.

-¿Acaso es posible llegar a esa mujer?-inquiere con interés.

-Es más fácil hacerla venir a nosotros-profiere con sagacidad-Tiene una sobrina, en Myojo, es su único familiar directo, si la asesinamos vendrá a vengarse.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?, deja que Saoi se encargué de sus problemas-expresa Neiji empezando a aburrirse.

-Recuerda, soy proveedor de drogas y armas, si mantengo felices a mis clientes ellos me seguirán comprando-indica con toda seriedad, enseñando a este chico el negocio, quizás no fuera uno de los suyos pero veía potencial en él, sabía que era un metahumano creado en los laboratorios de Saoi, pero no le importaba el origen sino la sustancia.

-Entiendo, pero oye amigo, no creo que Meichi dejaría sin protección a su sobrina-aclara el superhumano.

-Sí, al parecer tiene un equipo de resguardo de doce mujeres jóvenes que se hacen pasar por estudiantes-profiere Kent.

-Suena como un buen grupo-dice con algo de picardía.

-En todo caso enviaré a Kuchenko-informa con seriedad.

-¿Estás seguro de soltarlo en una escuela con un mónton de niñas? Ese tipo es un sádico-profiere Neiji algo preocupado.

-Debo enviar un mensaje muy claro-expresó Kent con una serenidad casi aterradora.

* * *

-¿Qué querías enseñarnos?-pregunta Sagae con un pocky entre sus labios.

-He estado pirateando el ordenador de Myojo, y nuestra información personal no está, nada de nuestras características, trabajos anteriores, nada-expresa con mucha incertidumbre, estaban en la habitación de Shiena, Otoya había salido, ¿a dónde? ¿Sepa Nio?

-No lo entiendo, ¿no estamos en la nómina de estudiantes?-inquiere Shinya algo confundida.

-En la nómina de estudiantes sí, pero los archivos externos no existen, no hay constancia de nada, ingresé a todas las bases protegidas de la escuela, incluso al ordenador privado de Yuri y nosotras no aparecemos-continua con mucha intensidad.

-¿Qué sospechas?-pregunta Haruki.

-No lo sé, sólo que nunca he estado contratada por alguien que no tuviera acceso a todos mis datos, mi principal sospecha es que es para reducir la documentación que tendrían que desaparecer para que ninguna se vea involucrada o…-expresa Kenmochi un poco preocupada.

-O en caso de ser asesinadas-responde Haruki casi al estilo de Tokaku.

-Parece que tendremos acción en algún momento-expresa Banba acariciándose los nudillos.

-No lo dudo, en mi búsqueda hallé esto-profiere al abir un archivo-Yuri Meichi, título de quinto nivel, Phd. En un programa de Psicoanálisis, ningún altercado con la ley, está completamente limpia, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué alguien quiere hacerle daño?-las chicas miraban con cautela la información, había algo mal en todo esto, sonaba a peligro en todas direcciones-Me contrataron en uno de mis usuarios de la Deep Web, tiene completo conocimiento de nuestra forma de trabajar, debe ser la líder de su propia organización yakuza-añade con serenidad la castaña.

-Creo que estás en lo correcto, pero ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?-pregunta Haruki un tanto nerviosa.

-Nada, necesito el trabajo, solo que las costumbres se arraigan y no me resistí a piratearles su sistema, pero no se preocupen seguiré investigando hasta encontrar algo interesante-expresa Kenmochi con una sonrisa confiada.

-Mucho, escándalo para nada-profiere Banba decepcionada-Que importa este lugar es fantástico, agua caliente, camas cómodas, calefacción y aire acondicionado, no recuerdo la última vez que estuve en un lugar así-exclama con energía.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón Mahiru-comenta Haruki sonriendo-Por cierto Shiena, ¿por qué nos lo contaste a nosotras?-inquiere Sagae.

-Me siento confiada con ustedes, fueron soldados, ¿verdad?-indaga la chica de lentes.

-Sí, Cabo Haruki Sagae de la 1ª Brigada de Ingenieros, mucho gusto-informa con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Marinero, Banba Mahiru Shinya antes asignada al destructor lanzamisiles Atago, a sus órdenes-expresa con gran emoción.

-Oficial Asimilado, Shiena Kenmochi del Mando de Inteligencia Militar, encantada-Shiena saluda con amabilidad, puesto que al fin se presentaban formalmente.

-No puede ser, eres nuestra superior-dice Haruki con diversión al despeinarla.

-Pues compórtate como si lo fuera-se queja Shiena.

-Perdón, perdón, pero eres tan adorable-este comentario la hace sonrojarse.

-Sí como un cachorrito-añade Banba mientras reía.

-Está bien, ya basta con eso-reclama Kenmochi.

-Tranquila, no te enojes, solo bromeamos-profiere Sagae con una sonrisa amigable.

-No es eso, solo que siempre terminan tratándome así, pensaba que era porque nunca he estado en el campo, pero parece que todo se debe a mi apariencia-expresa algo deprimida.

-Oye no, no hagas eso-pide Haruki tocándole el hombro.

-No voy a llorar-reclama Shiena.

-Daba la sensación-menciona Banba con una risita.

-Lo siento, Shiena, ¿un pocky?

-Gracias, pero no jugaré al juego del pocky-profiere con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-ríe Sagae.

* * *

Azuma e Ichinose se encontraban en uno de las bancas cercanas al gimnasio, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, el sol había reducido su intensidad y ahora daba suaves caricias a la piel, las chicas conversaban, en realidad Haru hablaba y Tokaku la escuchaba, en medio de la platica soltaba frases en su mayoría indiferentes unas otras algo directas por decirlo así que hacían reír o sonrojar a su compañera.

-Harucchi, te estaba buscando-ambas escuchan esa voz alegre.

-¿Takechi, qué haces aquí?-inquiere la peli azul, no le agradaba aquella chica olía a sangre.

-No seas tan hostil, somos compañeras, Tokaku-menciona Haru.

-Sí, solo venía a ver como está Haru, tú no sueles ser muy divertida-sonríe la chica de cabello morado.

-Me las arreglo-menciona con seriedad, "¿Qué quiere? Siempre está rondando a Haru, yo soy la protectora, ¿acaso quiere reemplazarme o qué? No, no es eso, quizás le guste Haru, esta chica es poco profesional".

-De acuerdo, pero tengo una idea para divertinos el resto de la tarde-dice Otoya con mucha alegría.

-¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más?-expresa Tokaku.

-No seas mala, Tokaku-pronuncia Haru.

-Shiena está ocupada, con sus compañeras de profesión, y Haru me agrada más que las otras-menciona al bailar alrededor de ellas-Y como siempre estás con ella no me queda de otra-expresa al colocarse detrás de Haru y tocarle los hombros para sonreírle, obviamente Haru devuelve la sonrisa.

-Entonces diviértanse-exclama Tokaku al retirarse, "No voy a aguantar esto, si quiere estar con esta mujer la dejaré, de todos modos estará protegida".

-Espera Tokaku-pide Haru un poco preocupada por los sentimientos de su compañera.

-Déjala, ella se lo pierde-profiere Takechi sujetando su brazo con suavidad.

Tokaku ya se había alejado con pasos rápidos, Haru la veía alejarse con un poco de pesar, quizás no hablara mucho pero le gustaba estar con ella, podía hablar con toda sinceridad que ella haría lo mismo, Tokaku nunca cambiaría su forma de ser para agradar a alguien y eso le gustaba, ahora tampoco quería herir a Takechi, seguramente podría encontrarse con Tokaku en la habitación más tarde y arreglar todo.

-Vamos Harucchi, hay unas hermosas flores en el vivero-explica Otoya tirando de ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

-De acuerdo-dice Haru con una dulce inocencia.

* * *

Isuke no se lo podía creer, estaba impaciente esperando a esa pelirroja, se limaba las uñas pero por tal nivel de ansiedad muy pronto se le pasaría la mano, a lo cual cansada se levanta, "Fue suficiente, no estaré aquí esperándote a que termines de hablar con esas, Isuke irá a entretenerse con alguien mejor que tú", Inukai salió de la habitación, se encaminó a la habitación de Sumireko llevando unas bolsitas de té.

-En seguida-exclama Sumireko al oír que tocaban la puerta-Inukai, que sorpresa, pasa por favor-profiere la muchacha de cabello naranja.

-Gracias, estaba aburrida y decidí visitarte 3-comenta de manera amable.

-¿En serio? ¿Sagae, no te puede entretener?-ríe Hanabusa cubríendose la boca al referirse a lo sucedido hace menos de dos horas.

-Isuke solo juega con ella, pero he de admitir que besa bien 3-menciona Inukai con una sonrisa ladina, "Tendrías que agradecerme Haruki, te estoy haciendo quedar bien, debería cobrártelo"-Traje unas bolsas de té 3.

-Maravilloso, prepararé el agua-profiere Hanabusa con educación, quizás pensará que su té preparado a mano era mucho mejor que cualquiera que pudiera comprarse en el mercado pero su etiqueta la estimulaba a aceptar, puso agua a hervir en su tetera de porcelana, Isuke miraba la habitación al parecer este era el único sitio donde no había cambiado los muebles.

-Veo te mantienes humilde en tú habitación 3-comenta la pelirosa.

-Mi cama es demasiado grande para esta habitación-informa Hanabusa-Sí quisiera tenerla aquí tendría que compartirla con Banba-expresa al sonreír ligeramente, "No me importaría compartir una cama con ella".

-¿No has pensado que la enana de Nio llenó todo este grupo con mujeres a las que les atrae otras mujeres? 3-inquiere con una sonrisa sagaz.

-¿Ah?-logra exclamar Sumireko, "¿Acaso puede leer la mente?".

-Quiero decir que todas aquí somos bisexuales o lesbianas 3-explica inclinándose un poco para probar su idea, si Sumireko desviaba su vista a los pechos de Isuke, estaba en lo correcto, Hanabusa la miraba directamente a los ojos, pero Inukai tenía una mirada provocativa, el cuello le tensaba y terminó cediendo, bajó los ojos pero menos de un segundo-¡Lo sabía!-celebró la seductora peli rosa.

-De acuerdo, entiendo a que te refieres, pero ¿de qué crees que va esto?-indaga Hanabusa un poco sonrojada.

-No se me ocurre nada-acepta Inukai con un mohín de su boca.

-Bueno entonces…-la tetera la distrae, la retira de la hornilla y sirve en dos tazas, Isuke coloca las bolsas de té-Lo siento, entonces ¿me dices que Nio nos eligió por ser atractivas?-pregunta.

-Quizá Yuri Meichi sea una exéntrica, Isuke realmente no sabe que pensar-expresa con aburrimiento antes de beber el té.

-Resulta extraño en verdad-afirma Sumireko antes de beber-No está mal-menciona con una sonrisa, era cierto no estaba mal, pero tampoco era bueno para su gusto.

-¿No está mal?-expresa Isuke con una obvia molestia en su voz, "¿A qué se refiere? Es el té favorito de Isuke", las miradas de Sumireko e Isuke se cruzan, esta vez se notaba algún tipo de enojo en la mirada de Hanabusa seguramente por el tono de Isuke, ambas apartan la mirada con desdén, una guerra de egos había iniciado.

* * *

Otoya y Haru jugueteaban en el camino y no tardaron nada en llegar, se pasean por las flores, escuchando el canto de las aves, incluso había insectos ese vivero era algún tipo de microambiente dentro de la escuela.

-Mira estos lirios-menciona Takechi con algarabía-Me gusta su forma-eran lirios blancos con un centro amarillo.

-Sí, son tan lindos y suaves-menciona Haru con una tierna sonrisa.

-Tú también lo eres-expresa Takechi de manera coqueta al oído, obviamente esto sorprende y estremece a Haru.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-inquiere con una sonrisa nerviosa al apartarse unos pasos, "¿Cuándo pasó esto? Esto es muy extraño, Haru no sabe como lidiar con esto".

-No es obvio, creo que eres lo más precioso que he visto nunca-menciona al tomarla de las manos mientras la mira directamente a los ojos, "Esta chica es tan linda, su piel es suave, y su aroma de alguna manera es embriagador, lástima que no pueda divertirme con ella, pero hacerla gemir de placer será igual de delicioso".

-Creo que te estás apresurando Otoya, nos conocemos hace cuatro días-menciona todavía con su sonrisa nerviosa, "Esto, esto, sus palabras suenan hermosas, pero algo no me parece correcto".

-¿Qué necesito hacer para convencerte de darme una oportunidad?-Otoya acerca sus rostros estando a centímetros de distancia, "Quiero probar, ¿por qué te resiste? Conozco muy bien los caminos de seducción, si no es ahora será después, no exasperes Haru, puedo esperar", ella la suelta, se aleja un poco y con una mirada sensible dice-Lo lamento, tal vez tengas razón, es muy pronto, pero desde que te ví sabía que debía intentarlo.

-Gracias por entender, tú me agradas pero creo que es muy pronto para que nuestra relación pase de la amistad-comenta Haru muy sonriente.

-Te parece si te hago un ramo de flores-menciona con una alegría recuperada.

-Sí, sería estupendo-profiere Haru tan algre como ella, Otoya toma de su bolso en la cadera unas tijeras y haciéndolas girar corta los lirios.

-Haber unas cuántas más-dice al seguir cortando-Listo, no te parece hermoso-menciona al entregárselo.

-Es bellísimo, no sabía que fueras florista-comenta la chica de ojos rosáceos con mucha emoción.

-No lo soy, sólo soy experta con las tijeras-aclara Otoya haciendo maniobras con ellas.

-Genial, pero es triste por las flores-menciona Haru al mirar los tallos cortados.

-Es mejor que su hermosura no se marchite y brillen juntas por última vez antes de morir-expone Otoya su filosofía de vida con una sonrisa taimada, Haru le sonríe pues a pesar de lo tétrico que podría sonar para alguien más, era una forma original y extravagante de pensar.

-Vaya, me encanta escuchar que alguien más piensa como yo-era una voz gruesa, masculina, con algún tipo de acento extranjero, Haru y Otoya miran al recién llegado, media al menos un metro ochenta, cabello castañ y ojos verdes, sonreía al acercarse, ellas estaban intrigadas-Tú debes ser la sobrina de Yuri, ¿verdad?-expresa señalando a Haru.

-¿Quién lo pregunta?-inquiere Ichinose un poco preocupada, Takechi se pone frente de Haru protegiéndola, después de todo le pagaban por protegerla y si realmente quería probar la dulzura de Haru literalmente hablando, la necesitaba viva.

-Un amigo de la familia-menciona al sacar una navaja y sonreír lúgubremente.

* * *

Tokaku estaba recostada en la cama molesta, Haru había preferido la compañía de Takechi, pero si le preguntaran a ella sabía que no era la persona más divertida del mundo, incluso podría afirmar que era la más aburrida de todas, lo único que le gustaba hacer era correr, y Haru no era precisamente un atleta, en realidad lo único que hacía con ella era pasear y conversar, Haru se divertía aunque Azuma no entendía como, en su mente ella nunca se había divertido, prácticamente no sabía como se sentía, "¿Por qué pienso tanto en aquella chica? Debo protegerla no sentirme atraída a ella, ¿atracción? Bien, definitivamente siento algo por ella, felicidades Tokaku, que profesional, te enamoras de la primera persona que has protegido en tu vida", suena su celular.

-¿Qué pasa?-expresa la peli azul.

-¿Por qué no estás cerca de Haru?-inquiere Nio sonándose un poco molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?-vuelve a preguntar con un poco de ira.

-Hay un tipo sospechoso cerca del vivero y según el GPS, Haru está ahí-explica la rubia-¿Recuerdas tu trabajo? Es PROTEGER a esa chica, ve donde ella ahora mismo, no cometas errores de novato, Azuma-reclama Nio.

-En seguida, y no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, Hashiri-responde Tokaku con una completa estoicidad, "Maldición, maldición, tiene razón, se supone que debo estar a su lado todo el tiempo, sin importar que, espero que no sea una emergencia real, me sentiré como una estúpida si lo es" pensaba Tokaku al correr por los pasillos con tal velocidad que parecía velocista olímpico.

* * *

-¿Cuál primero?-se burla el ruso con una sonrisa confiada y acercándose con precaución ya que Takechi tenía un par de tijeras en las manos.

-Quedate atrás Haru yo me encargo-pide Takechi con una sonrisa traviesa, "Parece que podre divertirme después de todo", Haru estaba a un par de metros atrás de Takechi y estaba muy preocupada por la peli morada.

-Vamos jovencita, no tienes ¿por qué arriesgarte?-menciona el sicario de Kent, media un metro setenta y cinco, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y un pantalón jean.

-Intenta otra cosa-ríe Otoya, por desgracia le hizo caso, se acerco más y lanzó una patada golpeándola en el pecho, Takechi se desbalancea pero con una pequeña pirueta se las arregla para terminar de pie.

-Sorprendente, Otoya-exclama Haru.

-Gracias Harucchi-responde la chica de ojos marinos.

-Sorprendente en verdad, me has puesto en la necesidad de presentarme-expresa el hombre con confianza-Boris Kuchenko es mi nombre.

-El carnicero de San Petersburgo-expresa Takechi con emoción.

-Oh, conoces mi trabajo, me siento alagado-menciona el ruso, ataca con su navaja, Otoya logra detener con su tijera, y provoca un corte en el brazo del hombre con la otra, pero el hombre acierta un golpe al rostro, un rodillazo al abdomen, la toma de la cabellera, la arroja al suelo y la patea en el estómago-Jajaja, ¿en serio?-dice muy sonriente, se agacha para cortarla con su navaja, pero recibe un golpe en la cabeza, voltea molesto, Haru le había arrojado una piedra-Sí, no debería distraerme.

-¡Suéltala!-exclama Haru con una mirada de decisión, esta distracción sirvió para que Otoya lo pateara en la cabeza, clavó una de sus tijeras en el hombro haciendo que la soltara, Takechi de pie lo patea en el pecho, logra hacer otro corte en el rostro, Boris levanta su navaja y rasga el perfil de la chica, la patea en la pierna haciéndola incarse, otra patada en la cara y la aparta, sujeta la tijera en su hombro y de un tirón se la quita.

-No eres tan bueno como creía-menciona Otoya al lamer la sangre de su tijera, esto estremece el cuerpo de Haru, eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Tal parece que las han subestimado-expresa el ruso al guardar la navaja.

-¿Han? ¿Acaso esto no es un ataque al azar?-inquiere Otoya confundida, puesto que eso creía, en todo caso sacó otra tijera.

El hombre perdía sangre por el brazo, no era una hemorragia grave pero le estaba doliendo, ignorando el dolor, saca su pistola y apunta, Takechi y Haru sintieron pánico, no tenían con que defenderse de ello, pero se las arreglaron arrojando loque tenían a mano antes de que disparara, las tijeras se clavaron en el brazo izquierdo y las piedras golpearon el cuerpo del hombre, Otoya se acerca, le sujeta la mano con el arma y patea en las costillas, con un poderoso gancho la derriba, le apunta, Haru cierra los ojos atemorizada, un sonido estruendoso rompe en el ambiente, un grito.

-¡Maldita!-grita lleno de ira Kuchenko al recibir un balazo en la mano, perdiendo dos dedos y dejando caer el arma.

-Haru, apártate-ordena Tokaku mientras estaba apuntando al ruso.

-Tokaku-exclama con alegría aunque sin hacer caso.

En ese preciso momento Takechi saca otra tijera de su bolso y la clava en el riñón de Kuchenko, el shock lo paraliza y evita que grite, Otoya hunde aún más las tijeras mientras sonreía con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas, Boris cae al suelo, Otoya se coloca encima, tira de una de las tijeras lo cual provoca que derrame sangre, ella ríe de manera lujuriosa mientras hace más cortes sobre el cuerpo del hombre, clava la tijera en el cuello, al sacarla un chorro de sangre le cubre el cuerpo, Otoya se acaricia el busto esparciendo la sangre por todos lados, llena de éxtasis se desabotona la camisa dejando la parte superior de su cuerpo al desubierto, sus risas estaban llenas de excitación, estaba cubierta de sangre, seguía cortando, a pesar de que el hombre ya estuviera muerto, pronto se escuchó un gemido salir del fondo de la garganta de Takechi además sus piernas temblaban al ponerse de pie, voltea hacia ellas con una mirada llena de placer-¿Quieren pasarla bien?-pregunta Otoya muy excitada, ignorando la mirada de terror en Haru y la de repulsión por parte de Azuma, ella se les acerca aún hipnotizada por su placer-No, y cúbrete-menciona Tokaku poniéndose al frente de Haru y acabando con la ilusión de Otoya-¡Oh! ¿Por qué eres tan mala?-se queja Takechi-Estás enferma-expresa Azuma con total seriedad, Haru aún miraba el cuerpo descuartizado del ruso con un temor absoluto, ¿cómo alguien podría disfrutar de aquello? Azuma toma la camisa de Otoya y la cubre mientras la miraba con asco, a pesar de la sangre Azuma sabía que el olor natural de esta chica siempre había sido el de sangre coagulada al sol.

Pronto llegan al lugar Chitaru con Haruki detrás, las cuales ante la escena también se petrifican pero a diferencia de Haru recuperan rápidamente el control-¿Qué pasó?-pide Namatame-La salvé-menciona Takechi con una sonrisa-Azuma, llévate a Haru, Chitaru evita que las demás vean esto-ordena Haruki con un tono serio-Claro, Kirigaya no debe ver esto-dice la pelirroja más alta antes de irse, Tokaku con ligero abrazo toma a Haru y se la lleva, Sagae mira el cuerpo, luego a Otoya quien estaba cubierta de sangre-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-expresa Takechi mientras cubría su busto con la camisa sin intentar ponérsela-Esto no esta bien Takechi, no lo está-menciona con un rostro disgustado.

* * *

-Ha sido un desastre, Takechi fileteo al sujeto-comenta Nio con su sonrisa de tiburón-Lo bueno es que Haru está bien, no le tocaron ni un cabello-menciona con su sonrisa de gato.

-Un poco exagerado, pero sirvió a su propósito, asegúrate de deshacerte del cuerpo-profiere Yuri mirando su tableta.

-Ya lo he hecho, le dije a Daiki que lo devolviera a su lugar de origen, eso le enseñará al estadounidense-menciona Nio.

-Acabaron con algunos de los míos y nosotros con los suyos, hay que cambiar la balanza-menciona Meichi-Dile a Kenichi que prepare un nuevo asalto, que lleven balas perforadoras a ver si traspasan la armadura del metahumano de Saoi.

-En seguida-exclama Nio poniéndose firme como soldado.

* * *

Haruki había vuelto a su habitación, las cosas se pusieron mal, con lo bien que había empezado todo esto, a pesar de todo esto no le afectaba tanto ya sabía lidiar con esas escenas de brutalidad, aun así no le gustaba nada, Isuke estaba tomando una ducha, al salir mira a Sagae mirar el piso con una concentración total.

-Seguro que el piso es muy entretenido 3-expresa la pelirosa al salir en toalla.

-Isuke-sama, ¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de una decisión?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-Sí, jugar al pocky contigo, besas horrible 3-ríe Isuke.

-A mí me pareció que lo disfrutaste-profiere recuperando un poco su actitud.

-No hay manera, te falta práctica 3-profiere al sentarse en el borde de su propia cama.

-¿Qué tal si me ayudas con eso? 3-pide Haruki imitando el tono de Isuke.

-Isuke no gana nada con eso-aclara la chica de ojos dorados.

-Tampoco pierdes nada-indica la pelirroja al colocarse junto a ella, y acariciarle la pierna, "Woah, ¿cómo pasó esto? Jajaja, me muevo muy rápido aún para mis estándares, jajajaja, (suspiro) creo que me meteré en problemas".

-¿Estás dispuesta a llegar al final 3?-inquiere la pelirosa de manera seductora al hacer lo mismo con una mano y con la otra le afloja la corbata de moño, "¿Otra vez te has adelantado? Isuke debe ponerte en tu lugar 3".

-Seguro-menciona con una sonrisa coqueta, sus labios se vuelven a juntar por segunda vez el mismo día, pero ¿porqué este beso le parecía diferente al anterior? Estaban solas, sin ninguna mirada sobre ellas sin un pocky en medio, sin ningún tipo de motivo obvio para ello, cuando sus leguas se tocaran Haruki dejó de pensar, desde ese instante el mundo fue solo de las dos.

* * *

Tokaku no había podido dormir, estaba preocupada, Haru había visto algo impactante, estuvo muy nerviosa, a veces parecía a punto de llorar pero se contuvo y se durmió, entonces ¿por qué ella no?, "Esta chica es más fuerte de lo que aparenta, supongo que no hay nada peor que perder a toda tu familia, creo que la comprendo ha sufrido demasiado, y solo quiere ser feliz, es realmente fuerte cualquier otra persona hubiera perdido la esperanza pero ella se mantiene firme, es sorprendente, diría que única. Lo conseguirás Haru, lo prometo, serás feliz", su pequeña charla con ella misma la relajo, cierra los ojos, todo estaba callado, entonces escucha un suave golpeteo, abre los ojos, se sienta y queda en silencio, lo escucha otra vez, otra vez e identifica la procedencia era la habitación de a lado, en ella estaban Haruki e Isuke, "¿Qué rayos están haciendo a esta hora?"Mira el reloj, medianoche con trece minutos, sigue escuchando los golpeteos y se percara de que no se detienen, "¿Por qué mueven tanto la cama? Espera… "Tokaku al fin lo entiende, se tiende en la cama, "¡Cuatro días! ¡Cuatro días! ¡Se conocen menos de una semana y ya tienen sexo! ¡Maldición Sagae e Inukai!" de pronto los golpeteos se detienen, ella suspira, cierra los ojos, no puede dormir, los abre, mira el reloj cero horas y veinticinco minutos, en ese momento regresa el sonido "P #%", ya que no se atrevía a interrumpirlas iba a ser una noche larga.


	4. Segunda Ronda

SEGUNDA RONDA

Eran las seis y media de la mañana, Tokaku había logrado dormirse a las dos de la mañana, pero su rutina diaria la obligaba a estar de pie temprano para correr, no era la primera vez que se desvelaba, pero si ocurría más seguido seguramente terminaría cediendo al cansancio, todos los días se había topado con Chitaru haciendo lo mismo, a Haruki solo la encontró el segundo día y Haruki al igual que Haru hablaba sin esperar que Tokaku dijera algo, Azuma no entendía el sentido de hablar sin esperar una respuesta.

-Buenos días, Azuma-profiere Chitaru.

-Buenos días-dice simplemente.

-Te veo cansada, ¿dormiste tarde?-inquiere con amabilidad.

-Sí-profiere la peli azul mientras calentaba.

-¿Cómo está Haru?-menciona la pelirroja acompañándola en el estiramiento.

-Parecía conmocionada al principio, pero se relajó y sigue durmiendo-explica-Parece que estará bien.

-Me alegro, esa imagen es difícil de procesar para alguien tan joven-indica con serenidad.

-Yo tengo la misma edad-informa Azuma seriamente.

-E inocente debo agregar en ese caso-menciona con una sonrisa.

-¿Namatame, a qué te dedicas?-pregunta con total frialdad, el día que la conoció la vio con una katana, eso le indicaba que era esgrimista pero no estaba segura de la profesión de la chica, además no tenía nada que preguntar y lo hizo simplemente para evitarse un silencio incómodo.

-Soy espadachín, practico Kendo, Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu, tengo tercer dan en todas-explica con tranquilidad-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Artes Marciales Mixtas, mi especialidad es el Ninjutsu, Judo y Karate, los junto con otras formas de pelea-aclara la peliazul.

-Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?-pregunta Chitaru.

-¿A qué te refieres?-exclama Tokaku.

-Es la primera vez que trabajas, ¿cierto?-aclara con una sonrisa nerviosa-Perdón, creía que era clara.

-Sí, es la primera vez que trabajo-responde con suma calma.

-Estoy lista-menciona la pelirroja al estirar los brazos hacia arriba-¿Una carrera?-pregunta Namatame.

-Seguro-expresa, la mira y Chitaru le sonríe, "¿Por qué les gusta sonreír tanto?" Inició la carrera, a pesar de que Chitaru tuviera piernas más largas Azuma se las arreglo para vencerla, terminaron bañándose en las duchas del club de atletismo, se les hacía tarde.

En clase el profesor les había dado la tarea de esuchar un video acerca de probabilidades en su tableta, todas parecían concentradas, Tokaku mira en dirección a Haru, parecía escribir pero no le parecía que hiciera lo que le ordenaron, al fijarse mejor Takechi estaba igual, Otoya mira en dirección a Haru y le sonríe, Ichinose logra formar una sonrisa nerviosa, Azuma no lo comprendía se arreglaron las cosas entre Haru y la psicópata de Otoya así de fácil, "Debo hablar con ella, esta misma tarde", gira un poco la cabeza y mira dormir a Isuke con una almohada sobre su pupitre además usaba audífonos, pero entonces por mera curiosidad desvía la vista a Haruki también dormía, tenía cruzados los brazos sobre su pecho y sus audífonos eran parecidos a los de la pelirosa, "¿Seguirían después de que logré dormirme?".

* * *

Era una oficina en lo alto de un edificio, los cristales grandes dejaban pasar la luz de medio día, pero esto le molestó al propietario el cual toca su celular y se opacan los cristales, ya estaba lo suficiente enojado.

-Así que murió el ruso-dice el dueño de la oficina, un hombre de metro sesenta y cinco, japonés, cabello castaño, cincuenta años, canas en los costados, con un traje elegante.

-La seguridad era mejor de la que creía-menciona Kent sentado en uno de los sillones de cuero.

-No me importa que hayas querido hacerme un favor, pero el usar uno de mis hombres como informante no me gusta-expresa con seriedad el hombre-Yo lo creé, es mi mejor arma, y no me gusta que alguien más tenga control sobre él, cuando estén listos los nuevos modelos podrás quedarte con uno como muestra de aprecio, pero Neiji es de mi propiedad, ¿entiendes Keaton?-profiere con toda autoridad.

-Lo lamento, Saoi-pide Kent con seriedad-Pero aunque quisieras no puedes detener a ese muchacho.

-Bien, dejemos el tema Kent-profiere Saoi-Hemos trabajado juntos diez años, te tengo confianza por eso pasaré por alto esa insolencia, y te permetiré una segunda oportunidad para que me alegres la vida-comenta al encender un habano-Pero no cometas errores, te prestaré a Eiko, falla y tu dinero no saldrá de mi bolsillo en un año.

-Lo comprendo, muchas gracias, Takao-se levanta Kent, esta vez formaría un equipo.

* * *

Un patio amplio con cespéd, una casa de dos pisos estilo occidental, cristales grandes y concreto, habían dos hombres de pie afuera, listos para una pelea, uno de ellos era Neiji, ahora vestía una armadura más ligera con separaciones de fibra sinténtica resistente en las articulaciones para mayor agilidad, su color era igual al de la arena y no usaba el casco de la armadura, su estatura con ella era la normal uno ochenta, y redujo treinta kilos de peso sobre su cuerpo, pero no era tan buena protegiendo como la otra, el otro era un hombre joven de cabello cobrizo, ojos púrpura, usaba unos guanteletes metálicos y una katana larga desenvainada, otra más corta enfundada en su cinto, vestía un traje de color gris, camisa celeste y sin corbata, era más alto que Neiji por cinco centímetros pero más delgado, Neiji avanza, el hombre evade, lo patea en el abdomen, logra un corte vertical en la armadura, solo rasgándola, Neiji acierta un revés, el sujeto contraataca con una patada al cráneo, corte al brazo, otro más a los costados del torso, entonces recibe un puñetazo en el estómago, y con una patada Neiji lo arroja al suelo, se acerca y agacha, entonces el hombre levanta la mano en su dirección, una fuerza invisble empuja al pelirrojo un par de metros pero no cae, el sujeto se incorpora y sonríe, Neiji tenía una sonrisa de sorpresa y emoción, corre pero otra vez es detenido con el movimiento de la mano de su oponente, el tipo evade un ataque y acierta otro corte en la espalda, lo patea en la pierna, Neiji se inca y la cuchilla se coloca en su cuello.

-Estás muerto, hermano-menciona el sujeto de cabello cobrizo, se escuchan aplausos.

-Muy bien, debes sentirte orgulloso Akio-expresa una chica de cabello púrpura, ojos rosas y un busto ligeramente más grande que el de Isuke claro que esta chica también era más alta, vestía una blusa rosa y un jean-¿Cuánto van? ¿127 a 25 a favor de Neiji? 3-se burla la mujer, Akio quita la katana del cuello de Neiji.

-Sí, pero ya voy ganando cinco veces seguidas-profiere con una sonrisa al envainar la katana.

-Son esos guanteletes electromagnéticos-afirma Neiji sonriendo al ponerse de pie-Si peleara sin metal encima te ganaría.

-O estarías muerto al recibir el primer corte-aclara Akio.

-A tu padre no le gustaría que mataras a su mejor hombre-menciona Hanako al colocarse al lado de Neiji.

-Muy cierto, pero aparte de un reclamo, terminaría sin hacerme nada-profiere el chico con seriedad.

-Creí que eramos amigos, tenme más consideración Saoi-expresa el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, yo invito las copas de este fin de semana-menciona con confianza, mira a la chica-¿No estabas en un trabajo para mi padre?-inquiere con interés.

-Tuve una oportunidad temprana y la tomé, mientras el objetivo termine bajo tierra mi labor está hecha-indica Hanako un poco aburrida.

-Que bueno que regresas pronto-dice Neiji al besarla.

-Que bonita pareja-profiere Akio muy estoico pero lo decía en serio-Supongo que seré el padrino, ¿o no, Neiji?

-No habrá boda hasta que la casa en la playa esté terminada-expresa la pelipúrpura.

-Ella ordena, Akio, pero cuando ocurra ten por seguro que serás mi padrino-explica al tocarle el hombro.

-Gracias, amigo-dice al asentir-¿Hanako, tienes hambre?-pregunta el chico, eran casi de la misma edad, Akio tenía veinticinco pero parecía más joven que ellos y eso que Neiji y Hanako tenían veintitrés.

-Claro-afirma la chica con una sonrisa.

-Genial, les prepararé algo, tengo una nueva receta, les encantará, estoy seguro-menciona de manera jovial.

-Gracias, necesito seis comidas al día para mantenerme en forma-profiere Neiji con alegría.

* * *

-No lo olvides Ichinose, al resolver una ecuación de segundo grado debes tener en cuenta las variables, y no olvidarte de los productos notables-explica Kouko seriamente, estaba en la biblioteca con Azuma e Ichinose, Haru le había pedido ayuda con el deber de matemáticas.

-Sí, no se me olvidará Kouko-expresa la sonriente muchacha.

Azuma miraba atentamente su propio trabajo, estaba impaciente quería hablar con Haru pero apenas terminaron las clases la chica de ojos rosáceos la convenció de ir a estudiar con Kouko a la biblioteca, ninguna de las otras estaban por ahí, seguramente no les interesaba o como en el caso de Banba le prohibieron el ingreso cuando se enojo con el final de un libro y armó un escándalo, Sumireko se había encargado de sacarla del lugar y ahora había una fotografía en la entrada prohibíendole el ingreso.

-¿Tokaku, cómo te va?-pregunta Haru muy sonriente.

-Ya terminé-expresa la peliazul.

-¿Te aseguraste de comprobar?-indaga Kaminaga.

-No-dice seriamente.

-Deberías comprobar-aconseja la chica de lentes.

-Después.

-No seas tan seria, Tokaku, deberías sonreír-profiere con alegría-Eres bonita pero lo serías más si sonrieras-Azuma se sorprendió de aquellas palabras aunque su rostro no denotaba una sola emoción, "¿Bonita? Es la segunda vez en mi vida que alguien me dice así, Haru ¿porqué tienes que ser tan linda?"-Silencio-se escucha, era la bibliotecaria molesta por el ruido que provocaba su mesa, Haru agacha la vista.

* * *

-¿Vienes hoy al gimnasio?-pregunta Chitaru.

-No, quisiera que me acompañaras al club de química, quiero inscribirme-indica Kirigaya con una dulce sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿cuándo quieres ir?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-Ahora-anuncia sonriente.

-En ese caso, vámonos-dice al dedicarle una sonrisa, se toman de la mano y salen de la habitación.

-A mí me agradaba más Sailor Júpiter-expresa Haruki que andaba en el pasillo junto con Isuke.

-Ara, mira quienes vienen ahí, loli y lolicon 3-exclama la pelirosa sin remordimiento alguno.

-Chitaru, Hitsugi, buenas tardes-saluda-Me disculpo por ella-dice un poco nerviosa.

-No lo hagas, es la verdad 3-profiere muy segura de sí.

-Tiene razón en una cosa, no debes disculparte por ella-dice Chitaru muy seria-¿Inukai, te hace sentir mejor condenar a los que te rodean?-profiere ásperamente.

-Sí 3

-No hay caso contigo-expresa Kirigaya algo molesta y Chitaru se pasa la mano por el cabello exasperada.

-Isuke-sama…

-No digas más, se nos hace tarde-menciona la pelirosa al llevársela de la mano.

-Hasta luego-expresa Haruki con una sonrisa-Si ves a Kouko dile que esta noche no pase por nuestra habitación-dice a la distancia.

-Idiota, ¿por qué sigues hablando con ellas?

-Son amigas-expresa la pelirroja antes de entrar en la habitación.

-¿Eso no te pareció extraño?-pregunta la pequeña peliazul.

-Después de lo de ayer no me sorprendería-afirma la pelirroja-Sigamos.

-¿Veías Sailor Moon?-pregunta Hitsugi.

-Desde luego-sonríe la chica alta-También me gusta Madoka Magika.

-A mí igual-se sonríen con complicidad, siguen su camino.

-¿Te gustan las mujeres?-inquiere Kirigaya muy alegre.

-¿Eh?-se petrifica la pelirroja.

* * *

-Haru, quiero conversar contigo-menciona muy tranquila, eran las cuatro de la tarde.

-¿En serio?-sonríe un poco confundida-Digo, me encantaría, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-se corrige muy alegre al sentarse en la cama, Tokaku se sienta a su lado.

-Ayer parecías impactada ante el accionar de Otoya, y hoy arreglas las cosas con ella, ¿por qué?-indaga con un tono ligero.

-Me protegió, sé que lo hacen por deber pero…-menciona en un susurro.

-Espera-exclama la peliazul-¿Sabes que te protegemos?-lo de Otoya podía esperar a después de esto.

-Sí, lamento no habértelo dicho, pero realmente quiero creer que son mis amigas-pronuncia Haru con una sonrisa pero una mirada triste.

-Sabías que querían asesinarte-era una aclaración más que una pregunta-¿Por qué no huíste a algún lugar donde pudieras estar a salvo?-indaga con curiosidad.

-Porque aquí está mi hogar-sonríe la chica-Mi tía me cuida, es mi única familia-sigue sonriendo-Mis padres murieron protegiéndome, así que Haru vivirá por que ellos se sacrificaron por aquel motivo, para que yo viviera feliz-menciona ahora triste.

-No puedo decir que te entiendo-dice de manera seria-Pero te cuidaré como lo hizo tu familia y puedes considerarme tú amiga-su voz se suaviza y podía percibirse un toque de simpatía en ella.

-Gracias Tokaku-exclama emocionada la chica al abrazarla, Tokaku responde al abrazo haciendo lo mismo, el abrazo se corta y se miran a los ojos, Haru tenía una dulce sonrisa y aunque Tokaku no se diera cuenta ella también.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo Sed-comenta la chica de cabello rojizo, se levanta va hacia la nevera, tan solo al abrir un pocose percata de algo aterrador-¡Tokaku!-llama.

-¿Qué pasa?-indaga sorprendida al acercarse, Haru solo se aparta y la peliazul observa una granada con un hilo-Ve por Kaminaga, ella es experta en explosivos-ordena.

-En seguida-pronuncia Haru al salir con rapidez.

Azuma quita el cable, asegura la granada e inspecciona el refrigerador, observa una botella llena pero la tapa había sido abierta, toma su cuchillo, abre un agujero en la botella, al vaciarse identifica otro tipo de explosivo, no tenía idea de que era pero estaba ahí.

-Ya estoy aquí, Azuma-anuncia Kouko.

-Mira esto-pide Azuma.

-Granada de piña, usada en la segunda guerra mundial por los estadounidenses, hay mejores hoy en día-menciona al inspeccionar el frigorífico-Explosivo plástico-informa al seguir revisando-Necesitamos hacerlos estallar, debemos sacarlo de aquí y llevarlo a un lugar apartado-menciona al mirarlas-Alguien debe moverlo sin que se sacuda mucho.

-Iré a traer a Sagae-menciona Azuma con toda seriedad.

-Me llamaron-entra Haruki.

-¿Cómo sabías que te necesitábamos?-inquiere Kaminaga.

-Pues escuché un alboroto, solo vine a ver que pasaba-menciona con una sonrisa-Una granada de piña, a este sujeto le gustaba lo clásico-comenta la pelirroja al inspeccionar el frigorífico.

-Necesitamos un vehículo para alejar esto-profiere Kouko-Llamaré a Hashiri-tras marcar espera unos segundos-¿Hashiri?

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-se escucha su voz.

-Necesitamos transporte para mover explosivos-indica.

-¿Una bomba? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?-expresa sorprendida.

-Tú dímelo, estás a cargo de las cámaras-profiere la pelinegra.

-Cierto, vayan al estacionamiento de la escuela en diez minutos, llevaré transporte y la respuesta-cuelga la rubia.

-Hashiri tendrá preparado el transporte, Sagae, por favor-pide Kaminaga muy seria.

-Tengan libre el camino-pide Haruki al desconectar el pequeño congelador, lo levanta con suavidad y empieza caminar.

-Esperémos que el vehículo sea adecuado para el transporte-menciona Kouko al abrir la puerta, afuera estaban todas las chicas alrededor de la entrada-¿Qué hacen todas aquí?-indaga Kouko.

-Suzu nos habló sobre una bomba-exclama Otoya muy emocionada.

-Lo lamento, Kouko-profiere Shutou con una sonrisa amigable.

-¡Banba, tengo explosivos!-grita la pelirroja que sostenía el recipiente de la bomba.

-¡Genial! ¡Hagámoslo estallar!-exclama Banba con gran emoción.

Por la algarabía habían olvidado llevar sus pistolas, excepto Kouko que cuando Haru llegó a su cuarto hablándole de la bomba lo primero que hizo fue coger su arma que estaba al lado de la Biblia, pero no parecía haber un peligro inmediato así que no importaba, al llegar al estacionamiento se sorprendieron al ver que el vehículo que Nio había traído era un blindado del equipo antibombas de la policía, ¿de donde diablos sacó eso?

-Buenas tardes-dice Nio-Pues vi los videos, el sujeto está con un pasamontañas, al ver los videos de las otras cámaras lo vi entrar al complejo de la misma forma-informa muy calmada-En conclusión, no tengo nada-profiere con su sonrisa gatuna.

-En serio eres inútil 3-pronuncia la pelirosa.

-Listo, ¿cómo nos vamos?-pregunta Haruki al mirar a todas alredor del vehículo tras dejar la bomba dentro.

-¿Alguien sabe conducir un autobús?-pregunta Hashiri.

-Yo-levanta la mano Sagae,-Una vez…-quiso contarles pero…

-Grandioso, tú conduces el autobús de la escuela-ordena Hashiri.

Así se hizo, Haruki condució siguiendo a Nio que conducía el bilndado con Kaminaga y Suzu acompañándola, conducieron una hora hasta una zona oficial para la desactivación de material explosivo, eso significa que podían explotar el refrigerador, el lugar estaba seco, lleno de arena y polvo por las constantes pruebas con explosivos, Haruki al bajarse volvió a mover el contenedor, Sumireko todavía se preguntaba porque no se lo pidieron a ella, estaba un poco celosa, ya con el refrigerador en su sitio…

-Puedo ponerle un detonante o simplemente un hilo para tirar del seguro a una distancia prudencial-expresa Kaminaga.

-¿Cuánto necesitas?-inquiere Sagae al sacar un hilo de nylon de entre las pulseras de su muñeca-Aquí tengo treinta metros.

-¿Por qué tienes algo como eso?-pregunta Kouko muy sorprendida y algo preocupada al tocarse el cuello.

-Es una herramienta flexible y multipropósitos-sonríe Haruki.

Tras usar todo el nylon de Haruki, se colocaron junto a Kouko expectantes, habían visto muchas explosiones pero otra no estaba de más, Sumireko y Haruki habían colocado el protector de policarbonato, el cual era transparente y les permitiría ver con mayor seguridad.

-De acuerdo, explosión en tres, dos, uno-explosión, se esucha un gran estruendo, mucha luz, el frigorífico se hace pedazos, la puerta cae a pocos metros de ellas y llueve tierra entre los vitoreos de las espectadoras.

-¿Alguien trajo más?-pide Shinya.

-Aquí hay un montón-explica Nio-Vamos con Daiki, él es el encargado de este lugar, hay una bodega repleta de explosivos esperando a ser probados-indica con algarabía.

-Esperen-pronuncia Haruki algo pensativa, todas se detienen a verla.

-Tiene razón, ¿no creen que pudieron seguirnos?-expresa la pelirosa.

-¿Ah?-exclama con sorpresa Sagae-¿Cómo sabías lo que iba a decir?

-Isuke también lo pensó, idiota 3-responde de forma alegre.

-Tienen razón-exclaman Kouko y Shiena.

-¿Hay alguna forma de comprobarlo?-Kaminaga le pregunta a Nio.

-Sí, iendo con Daiki-sonríe la rubia. Unos dos minutos después.

-Daiki, ¿cómo estás?-saluda la rubia a un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules, treinta años y un metro setenta de estatura.

-Señorita, Hashiri, ya escuché la explosión, ¿necesita algo más?-pregunta amablemente, tenía otros cuatro subordinados con él.

-Sí, quiero que contactes con la caseta de seguridad y preguntes si observaron algo sospechoso-indica la pequeña rubia.

-De inmediato-toma su celular-Soy Daiki, ¿vieron algo sospechoso tras el grupo de Yuri-sama?-indaga con seriedad.

-Pasaron tres vehículos, diferentes colores y marcas en un intervalo de tres minutos, puede que no sea nada, pero habían cuatro individuos en cada auto-responde el sujeto al otro lado.

-Gracias-cuelga-Sí, las siguieron-anuncia el hombre.

-Demonios, habrá que pensar en algo-expresa Nio.

-¿Aún quieren ver explosiones?-pregunta Kouko.

-Me gusta como suena-pronuncia Banba.

-Este es plan-profiere Kaminaga al tomar un bolígrafo de Daiki y un papel en blanco de la diminuta oficina de campo-Llenaremos el autobús con explosivos, lo enviaremos primero como cebo, cuando se aparquen para detenerlo lo hacemos estallar-explica al dibujar círculos y líneas en el papel.

-Me gusta-menciona Kenmochi-Puedo crear un radiocontrol para el autobús, pero también debo fabricar el mecanismo para los cambios, embrague, freno y acelerador-dice mientras pensaba-Denme tres horas-pide con confianza.

-Bien, al caer la noche e ir con las luces apagadas entenderán que los descubrimos y pensarán que tratamos de evadirlos-profiere Kouko.

-¿Cuando se acerquen no notarán que nadie conduce?-inquiere Azuma.

-Se sorprenderán pero creerán que el conductor se agachó, se acercarán con cautela y los hacemos estallar-indica Kaminaga con seguridad.

-Haruki, Shinya, ustedes me ayudaran-era más una orden que una petición por parte de Shiena.

-¡Señora sí señora!-exclaman en firme pero con una sonrisa.

-Suzu, ¿quieres ayudarme con el mecanismo de detonación? Por favor-pide cortésmente Kouko.

-Sería un placer-menciona la chica de cabello azul que no era ni Hitsgui ni Tokaku.

Las demás chicas ayudaron en lo que pudieron a excepción de Inukai y Kirigaya, la pequeña peliazul no podía cargar nada e Isuke no quería arruinarse las uñas.

* * *

-Se están tardando-profiere una mujer de cabello rubio, apegada a un auto rojo mientras fumaba, la noche era oscura apenas tenía luna.

-Ya ha oscurecido y no hay rastro de ellas, saben de nosotros-menciona Eiko un tipo de cabello blanco, treinta años, una cicatriz que le recorría desde abajo del ojo derecho hasta el final de su cuello-No importa, no hay otra salida de este lugar, tendrán que aparecer en cualquier momento.

-Jefe, detecto movimiento-avisa uno de ellos.

-Suban a los vehículos, es hora-ordena al entrar en el suyo.

-Las luces están apagadas, ¿por qué?-inquiere la rubia.

-¿Miedo Kelly?-ríe Eiko-Creyeron que nos aburrimos y nos fuimos, pero para ser precavidas conduncen despacio a oscuras hasta que estén seguras-afirma el hombre mientras conduce.

-Suena lógico-profiere al mirar al frente de nuevo.

Cubren el camino poniéndose de costado y uno de frente, el autobús se detiene, las luces de los autos les advierte de la falta de conductor-Paul, revisa el motor, Hiro, ustedes rodeénlo-ordena Eiko un poco confundido, sus hombres llevaban pistolas automáticas no eran para enfrentarse a un blindado pero él si tenía un rifle semiautomático del calibre 45 con munición perforante, seis de ellos se acercan con lentitud, Paul intenta abrir el compartimiento del motor pero estaba atascado-Ábranlo de desde dentro-pide, uno abre la puerta mientras el otro lo cubre, al ingresar no pude encontrar a nadie-Está vacío-exclama, se acerca al asiento del conductor, observa todo el sistema del auto-Este vehículo es control remoto-informa, todos estaban por de más confundidos, el tipo se agacha para observar mejor el mecanismo y su corazón se paraliza, había C-4 pegado debajo del volante, antes de que siquiera pudiera gritar siente mucho calor, un sonido potente y una descomunal fuerza golpearlo después no sintió nada más, la explosión acabó con él, y todos los que se habían acercado al autobús, ahora ardía en llamas, ante la mirada sorprendida de Eiko y Kelly, a unos treinta metros se encienden la luz de una camioneta grande y negra, los seis que todavía estaban vivos abren fuego.

-Parece que algunos siguen vivos-menciona Nio al conducir en dirección a las balas, el vidrio resistía, entonces una bala impacta de tal manera que todo el cristal se quiebra bloqueando toda la vista-Esto es malo-anuncia la rubia, escucha un estallido, el auto derrapa, pero Nio logra frenar-Vamos atrás-ordena la rubia a Kouko y Suzu, ellas entran por una puerta que daba paso a la parte posterior.

-¿Qué pasó?-pide Azuma en el suelo con Haru encima por la brusquedad de la sacudida.

-Idiota, quítate-Isuke empuja a Otoya la cual choca con Haruki.

-Se reventó un neumático-informa la rubia.

-Tendremos que abrirnos pasó-indica Kouko con seriedad.

-Tienen armas-profiere Azuma al estar en una posición vertical de nuevo, los disparos encontra del auto se incrementaban-Yo solo tengo cuatro dagas-dice con un poco de temor.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos usar las puertas traseras como escudo-expresa Kaminaga ya muy preocupada.

Sumireko y Haruki miran las puertas, luego se miran entre ellas, se sonríen-¿Qué dices Hanabusa?-exclama la pelirroja-Hagámoslo-pronuncia con confianza, primero usando una de las dagas de Tokaku aflojaron las juntas de la puerta, con un fuerte empujón salen del auto colocándose cada una a un lado, un hombre algo sorprendido estaba en un punto en el cual las puertas no cubrían, este hombre que no reaccionó a tiempo recibió tres dagas en el cuerpo cortesía de Azuma, no lo mató pero quedó en shock, los disparos continuaron, Haruki pone en horizontal la puerta y la usa para golpear contra la camioneta a una mujer rubia y un hombre de cabello negro, deja caer la puerta, se coloca sobre la rubia y de un solo puñetazo al rostro la noquea, el otro hombre intenta apuntar, Haruki le sujeta la muñeca, la disloca de un tirón, el hombre grita y un fuerte golpe en la sien lo calla; Hanabusa golpea con fuerza al primero que observó, derribándolo, Kouko con su arma dispara desde un costado distrayendo a los dos de pie, Sumireko deja la puerta y velozmente sujeta el arma de un sujeto, un rodillazo al plexo, lo toma del cuello y lo avienta con fuerza a la camioneta, un sujeto de cabello blanco dispara con un rifle en su dirección, se escucha como si las balas dieran contra el metal del blindado, Kouko acierta un disparo en la pierna del hombre este cae, Hanabusa le arrebata el arma, el sujeto sonreía.

-Vaya, funcionó-expresa Hashiri muy alegre-Buen trabajo Kaminaga, el plan salió estupendo-felicita la rubia mientras se acerca con brincos hasta el hombre de rodillas ante Sumireko-No me pareces unos de los hombres de Keaton, ¿para quién trabajas?-pide Nio muy sonriente.

-Tendrás que matarme, no hablaré-profiere el sujeto.

-De acuerdo 3-expresa la pelirosa al sacar una pequeña pistola y dispararle sin pestañar.

-Oye, podía hacerlo hablar-reclama la rubia.

-Muy tarde-dice Isuke al girar el arma en su índice y soplar el cañón, ella sonríe.

-Los demás siguen vivos-exclama Otoya muy emocionada-¿Me dejan uno?

-No-ordena Nio-Déjenlos, que vayan con su jefe y de seguro les harán algo peor de lo que Otoya pudiera pensar-menciona con una sonrisa de tiburón.

-¿Ahora cómo nos vamos?-vuelve a preguntar Haruki, todas miran los autos, tenía un poco de ceniza, partes despintadas pero estaban a la distancia suficiente para sobrevivir-Espero que hayan dejado las llaves puestas-indica la pelirroja.

* * *

-Ha sido emocionante, ¿no lo crees Sumireko?-exclama Banba con emoción de vuelta en la habitación.

-Sí lo ha sido-sonríe Hanabusa, cubría su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, tratando de ocultar el impacto que había recibido, pero recibir un disparo en el brazo no era ningún problema para ella-¿Banba, recuerdas la primera noche?-inquiere un poco nerviosa.

-Sí-sonríe Banba, "-Te dije que le gustabas", "-No ha dicho nada", "-Yo sé lo que va a decir", "-No me dejes de nuevo", "-No voy a ninguna parte, suerte Mahiru", Mahiru se puso al mando.

-¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa?-pregunta con amabilidad.

-Yo… a mí…-no podía juntar una oración de lo asustada que estaba-A mí…me pareces atractiva-logra expulsar.

-Gracias-menciona con una sonrisa nerviosa, no entendía el motivo, desde el primer día no pasaba-No tienes porque estar nerviosa, tú también me atraes-comenta con una dulce sonrisa.

-A…-se le cortaba el habla, "-No esta vez, mantente centrada", "-Sí…lo intentaré", "-¿Besito de la suerte?-ríe Shinya", "-Después-comenta Mahiru muy nerviosa".

-¿Quieres que salgamos este fin de semana a dar un paseo por la ciudad, solo las dos?-formula Sumireko con elegancia sentándose a su lado, "Se ve tan linda con esas mejillas sonrojadas, ¿será así cada vez que encuentra a una chica que le gusta? ¡Ooh, están linda con esos ojos brillantes y su cabello!, respira, respira, no pierdas compostura".

-Sí-expresa en un susurro la peliplateada.

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-pregunta muy cordial, "Es adorable, no entiendo lo que le sucede, pero es tan adorable".

-Quiero…quiero…-trata de responder pero con mucho miedo-Quiero conseguir un pato de hule-logra pronunciar.

* * *

Neiji descansaba en su cama, al lado de su novia, hacia un calor agradable, aunque Neiji solo necesitaba dormir cuatro horas podía hacerlo hasta que Hanako se despertara, pero su teléfono lo despertó-¿Hola?-expresa algo somnoliento.

-Soy tu jefe-expresa una voz al otro lado.

-¿Takao o Akio?-indaga Neiji pues a pesar de que Akio no se pareciera a su padre la voz era idéntica.

-Takao-expresa.

-¿Jefe, qué necesita?-pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Kent gastó su última carta, prepárate, entrarás en juego-ordena Saoi con seguridad y algo de enojo en su voz.

-A la orden, iré temprano a su oficina, señor-menciona el pelirrojo antes de colgar, se vuelve a acostar.

-¿Quién era?-pide Hanako pasando su brazo por el pecho de su pareja.

-Saoi-pronuncia.

-¿Takao o Akio?-pregunta.

-Takao-ríe el pelirrojo-Parece que ya me tiene un nuevo trabajo-voltea a mirarla.

-Ya que me despertaste que tal si hacemos ejerciciso nocturnos-profiere con una voz seductora que aceleraba el corazón de Neiji.

-Por supuesto-expresa con avidez.


	5. Pétalo de Hielo Y Fuego

PÉTALO DE HIELO Y FUEGO

La misma noche de los sucesos del ultimo intento por parte de Kent, Yuri estaba muy ocpuada entre su trabajo como directora de Myojo y como cabeza de su organización privada, tanta era su dedicación que incluso no había hablado con Nio en un par de días, pero ahora estaba en su oficina, la llamo para pedirle información, le hubiera gustado llamarla por otro motivo pero apenas tenia tiempo para si misma.

-¿Cómo terminó el asunto?-indaga Meichi muy centrada en sus papeles.

-Daiki se encargará de todo, dijo que en su informe hablaría de una prueba de explosivos en autopista para conocer los efectos en terreno-dice un poco distraída-No le presté mucha atención a los detalles técnicos-sonríe la rubia al sentarse en el escritorio de la directora.

-¿Cómo le fue a Kenichi?-pregunta con interés.

-Esta vez no se encontraron con un superhumano, la información de Saoi ya esta decodificada y guardada en su ordenador privado-informa Nio muy contenta.

-¿Cómo está Ryu?

-Se recupera, pronto podrá hablar sin llorar de rabia.

-Perfecto, ¿ya están listas los uniformes de protección para las chicas?-indaga al encender su computadora de mesa.

-Los tendremos para dentro de una semana, se tardarán un poco, ¿verdad?-expresa muy alegre.

-Bien eso es todo, ¿necesitas algo?-pide Yuri viendo que Nio no tenia intenciones de irse.

-Solo un par de minutos a solas-pide Hashiri un poco triste por el tono de Meichi.

-Sabes que no puedo en este momento-dice al levantarse, colocarse frente la rubia, acariciarle el rostro-Sabes que no hay nada que quisiera mas que tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo para amarte-le dice al oído con suavidad, coloca besos en el cuello de la rubia haciéndola gemir, le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con delicadeza, Nio tenia el rostro enrojecido por las sensaciones-En serio lo lamento, mi hermosa niña, pero hoy no puedo-pronuncia con una mirada de consuelo.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo-sonrie con dulzura.

* * *

Al día siguiente el viento soplaba al medio dia, pero esto no le importaba mucho a Neiji, se encontraba en la acogedora oficina de su jefe, esperaba la llegada de este, cuando ingresó a la oficina parecía molesto.

-Llegaste antes, bien muchacho tengo una misión para tí-comenta mientras llegaba a su asiento-Liderarás un grupo de cuatro individuos incluyéndote, también son metahumanos-indica al sacar un habano de su escritorio.

-Pensaba que era el único modelo exitoso-menciona sonriendo.

-Neiji, eres una maravilla de la biotecnología, tú fuiste creado con el ADN base de un humano que nació naturalmente con esas ventajas evolutivas y nosotros las incrementamos, no hay otro como tú, no hay nadie capaz de hacerte frente-alaga el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, pero no me alage tanto jefe, me hace sentir incomodo-expresa el pelirrojo.

-Muchacho, quiero que entiendas, eres un valioso miembro de mi organización-profiere con serenidad-Tu guiaras a estos hombres, Yuri Meichi me ha dado muchos problemas-indica con seriedad-Por desgracia no podemos llegar hasta ella, sabemos que esta en Myojo, pero ella desaparecería al instante mismo en el que entraramos-comenta con seguridad-Pero como sabes tiene una sobrina, ella es accesible, también esta en Myojo, quiero que la secuestres, si eso no es posible, asesínala, solo quiero que Meichi se nos ponga adelante-pronuncia con frialdad-Se que puedes con ello.

-Si, no hay problema alguno, doce mujeres no son rivales para un cuarteto de metahumanos-profiere con confianza y una mirada lúgubre, quizás tuviera una actitud cálida y alegre, pero no sufría de remordimiento y su concepto de ética estaba adulterada.

-Perfecto, pero no nos adelantemos, ayer en la noche Kent hizo su movimiento, esperaremos a que bajen la guardia, una semana será suficiente-indica con cautela.

* * *

La clase negra había tenido una semana tranquila desde que hicieron estallar el autobús, tuvieron su primera prueba, poco le falto a Kouko para obtener una calificación perfecta, aunque Haru no lo hizo nada mal tampoco, Isuke ni siquiera escribió su nombre pues le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, ella ya había terminado el bachillerato, tampoco lo hizo con las mejores notas pero lo había pasado, aunque le molestó mucho enterarse que Nio había conseguido el doble que ella y eso que era la segunda con peor calificación.

-Bien, alumnas como habrán escuchado en una semana se celebra el aniversario de la escuela, y puesto que todos debemos participar he preparado el guión de una obra de teatro-informa muy alegre y emocionado-La obra será Romeo y Julieta.

-Bien-susurra Kenmochi con emoción.

-No cuenten con Isuke-aclara con menosprecio.

-Así no conseguirá los puntos señorita Inukai-dice Mizorogi con nerviosismo.

-Vamos Isuke-sama, ya eres como toda una princesa, egocéntrica y malcriada-bromea Haruki.

-¿Qué insolente? ¿Acaso quieres morir?-exclama furiosa.

-Lo siento Isuke-sama-lo dice con diversión.

-¿Qué hay de ti Haruki, quieres participar?-pregunta el sensei.

-No gracias, en el Tigre y el Dragón yo solía hacer del árbol-explica muy contenta.

-Pero no hay un árbol en esa historia-indica Shiena.

-Te lo tomas muy en serio Shiena-pronuncia.

-De acuerdo siempre hay trabajo tras bambalinas para aquellas que duden de sus habilidades actorales-anuncia el profesor.

-¿Sensei, puedo ser la directora? Haré un magnífico trabajo, lo aseguro-expresa la castaña con un exceso de seguridad.

-Genial Kenmochi, me gusta tu entusiasmo, serás la directora-profiere con algarabía.

-Gracias-exclama con una cara llena de alegría.

* * *

En una casa japonesa tradicional, una pequeña, se encontraban nueve niños, en realidad tres mayores de doce y seis menores, sus ropas eran viejas pero bien cuidadas las de los mayores, estaban cenando todos sentados alrededor de una mesa lo suficientemente grande para sus necesidades, disfrutaban de un ramen, pero no estaban tan alegres como solían estar.

-¿Cuándo vuelve Onee-san?-pregunta con tristeza una niña de cuatro años.

-Se paciente, apenas han pasado dos semanas, Onee-chan regresará pronto-menciona la mayor una joven de quince años, cabello largo de color café, talvez tuviera la misma estatura de Banba y Kenmochi.

-Eso dijiste la última vez, Fuyuka, y tardó un año en volver-indica la pequeña.

-Esta vez no tardará tanto, solo tenle paciencia, recuerda que lo hace para que puedas comer-trata de calmarla, también se sintió mal por menospreciar la inteligencia de su hermanita Haruka.

-Pues dejare de comer si eso hace que Onee-san regrese-expresa la niña, esto formó un nudo en la garganta de los mayores.

-A Onee-chan no le gustaría eso, ella también sufre cuando esta lejos de nosotros, no hagas de menos su esfuerzo-indica Aki de catorce años el mayor de los varones.

-Extraño a Onee-san-figura una pequeña lágrima en su rostro.

-Nosotros también-exclaman los gemelos de siete años Kaito y Kawa.

-Siempre está lejos-bocifera Mafuyu una niña de diez años.

-Nunca ha dejado de protegernos, no lo olviden-replica Ai de doce años preocupada por el rumbo que tomaba la discusión.

-Haruki espera que nos mantengamos unidos y nos protejamos entre nosotros cuando no está-indica Fuyuka.

-Onee-san siempre dice que nada es más importante que la familia-profiere Takeshi el hermano de ocho años.

-Nee-chan…familia-incluso el pequeño Nibori de casi dos años sabía lo que la pelirroja quería enseñarles.

-Así es todo por la familia, onee-chan cree hacer lo mejor así que debemos apoyarla, resistan, ella siempre regresa y lo hace porque nos ama-menciona Fuyuka con una sonrisa llena de esperanza la cual era contagiosa, la alegría había vuelto por ahora.

* * *

-¿Has escuchado que saldrá un juego y un anime llamado Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid este año?-inquiere Haruki haciendo el calentamiento con Chitaru, ambas sentadas en el césped con las piernas estiradas y sujetándose los brazos entre ellas.

-No, ¿de qué trata?-menciona Namatame un poco curiosa.

-Es como soul eater pero con lesbianas y mas tetas-sonríe Sagae con picardía.

-Eh, suena interesante-dice algo nerviosa la pelirroja más alta.

-Jajaja, en realidad creo que Isuke-sama tiene razón, Nio llenó este grupo de lesbianas-comenta divirtiéndose con la incomodidad de la chica en frente suyo.

-Haruki, ¿cómo te diste cuenta de tu naturaleza sexual?-indaga Chitaru buscando respuestas para ella, claro que esto confundió a Haruki pero lo tomó de buena manera.

-Tenía un novio, nunca me gustó que me besara, un día bese a su hermana, me gusto, lo deje y empecé a salir con ella y así mi niña es como lo descubrí-habla todo el tiempo con una sonrisa sincera-Ahora dime, ¿quién te gusta?-pide la pelirroja con viveza.

-Kirigaya-menciona algo sonrojada más por que la chica la veía con mucha concentración mientras sonreía que por el hecho de que Hitsugi parecía una niña de diez años.

-Vamos, Chitaru me haces sentir mal por defenderte de Isuke el otro día-ríe la pelirroja.

-No es una niña, tiene catorce y yo diecisiete, son tres años de diferencia-menciona con nerviosimo, ahora ya se habían soltado y solo se miraban.

-Aja-dice muy poco convencida-Bien, quien soy yo para criticarte-dice al sonreír-Solo dile, siempre están de la mano, le brillan los ojos cuando está contigo-menciona con sinceridad.

-Sí, lo haré-exclama la pelirroja-Oh, hola Azuma-expresa al verla llegar con toda tranquilidad.

-Namatame, Sagae-saluda Azuma estoica-¿Me pueden esperar?-pide con igual seriedad.

-Claro-responde Chitaru.

-¿No estás un poco tarde Azuma?-pregunta Haruki.

-Saben, estuve hablando con Ichinose el otro día, resulta que ella sabe que nosotras la estamos protegiendo-profiere Tokaku al comenzar el estiramiento e ignorar a Haruki.

Chitaru y Haruki se miran unos segundos-Ya lo sabíamos-responden, Azuma sale de concentración un poco impactada.

-¿Quién se los dijo?-pregunta la peliazul.

-Recuerdas el primer día, Nio dijo que le sigamos el juego, en ese momento lo supuse-indica Namatame serenamente.

-A mí me pareció una respuesta engañosa-explica Azuma.

-Date prisa Azuma, se nos acaba el tiempo-expresa Sagae mientras veía su sombra.

-¿Puedes ver la hora con tu sombra?-inquiere Chitaru con mucha curiosidad.

-No, me lo explicaron una vez en la armada pero ya lo olvidé-aclara la pelirroja-Oye, Azuma, ¿te gusta Ikkitousen?-pregunta al retomar el tema del anime que en un principio tenía con Chitaru.

-Prefiero Sakura Trick-comenta con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Yo también-menciona Namatame sonriendo con elegancia.

* * *

Sumireko y Mahiru, ocuparon esa tarde de fin de semana en una salida por la ciudad, primero pasaron por una cafetería, el te era delicioso, dieron una vuelta por el parque antes de ir al centro comercial a buscar el patito de hule.

-¿Por qué quieres un patito de hule, Banba?-pregunta Sumireko que ya tenia muchas compras y un par de sus sirvientes cargaban las bolsas.

-Son…muy bonitos-dice Mahiru con una mirada entusiasta.

-De acuerdo, aquí hay una tienda de artículos de baño-profiere con mucha elegancia, ingresan Mahiru sonreía con ternura llena de emoción al observar los patitos de hule que estaban amontonados en un tanque.

-Puedes tomar todos los que quieras-ofrece la muchacha rica, Mahiru tomando la palabra toma un canasto y lo llena de patitos, va por otro y hace lo mismo, y continuo hasta que no quedara un solo patito amarillo dentro de la tienda.

-Eso es todo-anuncia con alegría.

-Bien-profiere Hanabusa algo nerviosa, "Es algo raro, pero no un raro aterrador, es un raro curioso, bien, lo que sea por esta chica tan adorable"-Por favor-pide la chica al cajero al darle su tarjeta de crédito.

-Gracias, por su compra vuelva pronto-dice el cajero un poco distraído por el hecho de haber perdido todo su stock de patitos de hule en una tarde.

-Eres genial, Sumireko-exclama Mahiru con una sonrisa dulce, "-Nos sacamos la lotería, olvida todo, nos casaremos con ella, déjame seguir desde aquí", "-No, yo quiero hacerlo", "-Hey, yo te la presente-expresa con un tono duro", "-Gracias, Shinya-dice un poco timida", "-Eso es traición Mahiru-exclama enojada", "-Todavia te amo-dice Mahiru con lagrimas", "-Lo siento, yo también te amo-dice consternada, un abrazo y un beso, asunto arreglado"-Tomemos juntas un baño caliente en Myojo-pide con una sonrisa.

-Claro, seria estupendo-menciona la pelinaranja, "Ya se me hizo, movimientos delicados desde ahora, es tan linda."

* * *

Haruki tras volver de su carrera vespertina se había duchado y colocado su ropa de dormir, en realidad era un sostén deportivo blanco y un short negro, Isuke estaba duchándose mientra ella estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista de moda, observando todo lo que le gustaba y no podía comprar, asi de cruel era el mundo en el que vivía, todo lo que había hecho desde que su madre murió era encargarse del sustento de sus hermanos y pagar las cuentas del hospital que le había dejada su madre tras su muerte, por suerte eso ya lo había pagado y no tenia que preocuparse tampoco por pagar una renta ya que la casa era todo lo que su padre había tenido aparte del dojo de artes marciales pero tras la muerte de este su madre y ella no pudieron mantenerlo y se vieron obligadas a venderlo para pagar las deudas, desde ese momento comenzó a trabajar mientras estudiaba, su madre enfermo y tuvo que cambiar a una escuela nocturna, su madre murió y se dedico a una de las pocas cosas que sabia era buena, para el combate, se enlisto y se las arreglo con ese salario para alimentar a sus hermanos y permitirse un pequeño detalle para si de vez en cuando, en ese momento se sentía un poco nostálgica, los extrañaba pero sino trabajaba ellos no tendrían futuro, Fuyuka le había pedido que no se reenlistara por lo cual había terminado aquí, pero el sueldo era bueno y el ambiente agradable, además su compañera de cuarto era una hermosura, la mujer mas sexy que pudo haberse imaginado, las cosas iban bien, dormia con ella pero no le parecía que era una de esas relaciones duraderas, su instinto le decía que esto solo duraría hasta que esa chica se aburriera, lo cual le dolería porque en realidad estaba empezando a quererla, pero lo superaría y seguiría adelante, ella no tenia tiempo para entristecerse, pondría una sonrisa y continuaría por el bien de su familia.

La ducha paro su sonido, la puerta se abria mientras Haruki seguía enterrada en sus pensamientos-Ponme atención-ordena con un tono lujurioso la pelirosa que salía del cuarto de baño.

-Si, que…-expresaba Haruki un poco distraída hasta observarla, entonces sus pensamientos no podían alejarse del cuerpo perfecto de Isuke, estaba desnuda parada ahí con una sonrisa taimada, no importaba cuantas veces la viera desnuda, siempre que le sorprendia de esa manera ella no podía pronunciar una sola palabra y como hacerlo si no podía describir el cuerpo de la diosa que tenia en frente, sus pechos que siempre eran generosos a la vista de todos, su cintura pequeña y suave era perfecta para el agarre, sus caderas anchas eran apetecibles, sus piernas dulces a la vista y al gusto ella lo sabia, pero a pesar de todo ella lo que mas le atraía era su mirada llena de confianza luego su hermoso trasero pero principalmente sus ojos dorados.

-Me encanta esa mirada llena de lujuria 3-menciona Isuke con el mismo tipo de mirada, ella también se sentía atraída por aquella chica sentada ahí apenas con ropa cubriendo sus atributos, quizás sus pechos no fueran tan amigables como los de ella pero la hacían ver femenina, su abdomen firme pero suave al tacto, piernas fuertes, largas y tiernas, su culo estaba bien formado, también había descubierto que el toque de sus manos era suave, a pesar de lo fuerte que pareciera era delicada en cada aspecto de ella y en la forma que la intimaba, al besarla, abrazarla, tocarla, acariciarla en aquellas zonas que al estar con ella parecía que nadie las hubiera tocado antes, no estaba enamorada solo le encantaba el sexo con esa ardiente pelirroja, no quería admitirlo pero le había cogido cariño, como si fuera un accesorio que le gustaba mucho del cual no quería deshacerse al menos no por ahora.

-Con una diosa desnuda en frente mio es difícil no tenerla-corteja la pelirroja todavia sentada, deja la revista a un lado, Haruki le sonríe con ternura, le gustaba pensar que al menos una parte de Isuke le tenia cariño.

-Me agrada lo que escucho 3-dice aquella sensual mujer al sentarse en las piernas de Haruki-Sabes lo que quiero 3-le dice con un tono dulce al oído.

Sagae mueve su mano izquierda hasta el busto de Isuke para acariciar esos senos tan muníficos, su boca se dirige al cuello de la pelirosa estremeciéndola, su otra mano se dirigió al sur, viajando por el abdomen, desviándose a las piernas y retomando su ruta al clítoris, Isuke libera un gemido lleno de placer, sus labios se juntan y Haruki no necesitaba mas, estar con ella la hacia sentir mas feliz y viva que nunca, cada vez que sus labios se juntaban para ella el mundo era dos.

* * *

Tokaku se sentía un poco inocente, quizás los pocos años que le llevaban ese par de pelirrojas en realidad hacían diferencia en cuanto a experiencia se referia, ahora estaba sentada leyendo otro mensaje de Kaiba, había enviado mensajes todos los días y según el ninguna respuesta era correcta, le molestaba pedir ayuda pero ya estaba cansada de que su sensei le llamara inútil e incompetente, "El mundo esta lleno de…, hay demasiadas respuestas para eso, le preguntare a Ichinose", Haru se secaba el cabello con una secadora, ya estaba lista para irse a dormir, el cabello estaba suelto, le llegaba hasta los omoplatos.

-¿Ichinose?-llama Tokaku.

-Si, ¿Qué necesitas Tokaku?-pide con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Esto-indica su celular.

-¿Qué te parece perdón?-profiere tras pensar unos segundos-Suena hermoso, "El mundo esta lleno de perdón", ¿no lo crees?-profiere con una sonrisa que derrite el corazón de Azuma y calienta su rostro aunque no se notaba.

-Bien, lo intentare-dice la peliazul con seriedad, "Perdón, no lo creo, Kaiba si me dices que esta bien…no lo se, invitare a cenar a Ichinose", Azuma lo hace y a los pocos segundos una respuesta "La primera que respondes correctamente, quizás no eres tan tonta como creo. En fin no olvides responder las anteriores, al menos la primera." "Tendre que invitarla, pero primero le preguntare de nuevo"-¿Qué hay de esta?-pide Tokaku.

-"¿Qué harias si vez a alguien al que le debes ahogándose?"-repite Haru-Ah, es una paradoja de ética, formulada por Inmanuel Kant, creo. Es una pregunta que no puede responderse con un si o un no, es una pregunta con una respuesta compuesta, se tienen que dar los motivos-indica la joven Haru-Para Kant la persona era un fin no un medio, por lo cual si haces algo es para llegar a esa persona-mira a Tokaku y dice-Lo siento, hablaba mucho con mi tia, ella me lo enseño-sonrie nuevamente-Bueno debes escribir "Lo salvaría por que es éticamente correcto", porque si lo salvas con la esperanza de que al hacerlo te perdonara tu deuda estas usando a esa persona como medio y para Kant eso estaba mal-enseña Haru con mucha emoción, esa chica era realmente lista.

Tokaku escribe, recibe un mensaje "No pudiste resolver eso sola, dime ¿Quién te ayuda? No importa, buen trabajo, sigue respondiendo asi"-Gracias, Ichinose-dice Tokaku.

-Me alegra ayudar-exclama la chica.

-¿Quisieras salir a comer mañana en la noche?-pide Azuma muy seria.

-¿Es una cita?-sonrie la dulce niña.

* * *

Al día siguiente tras las clases Nio las llamó a todas incluyendo Haru, las llevó a una habitación en el sótano, tenía un montón de luces hexagonales, y estanterías de cristal con un número pintado en rojo y una vestimenta negra dentro y cascos blancos a modo de máscara con las facciones de una persona real, solo con los orificios para la vista, eran los trajes protectores que Nio había pedido.

-Son geniales, ¿verdad?-expresa la rubia.

-Me encanta el color-exclama Otoya-Se te vería muy bien, Harucchi-profiere al encimársele.

-No la toques-refunfuña Tokaku con una evidente molestia.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Su novia?

-Tranquilas, Haru no quiere que se peleen, somos todas amigas-expresa Haru con un poco de preocupación, Azuma frunce el ceño y no dice más.

-Ustedes son tan irritantes 3-profiere la pelirosa.

-Se están olvidando del motivo por el cual estamos aquí-expresa la rubia con una sonrisa de tiburón-Son a prueba de balas de bajo calibre y detiene cuchillas-informa la rubia muy emocionada-Pueden tomarlos y hacer las modificaciones que gusten-explica.

-Suena genial-profiere Otoya aun sin soltar a Haru-Creo que se como te quedaría bien Harucchi-expresa al sacar sus tijeras, lo cual pone nerviosa a la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Suficiente, Otoya, no asuste a Haru-expresa Sagae al tomarla del brazo y atraela hacia ella.

-Solo estaba jugando-menciona Otoya con una sonrisa.

-No debes jugar con tijeras, pequeña-profiere Haruki sonriendo al despeinarla.

-Ouh, Chitaru es mas alta que tu-se queja la pelimorada.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar con ella?-menciona Inukai con una vena a punto de reventar en la frente.

-Pareces, celosa Inukai-menciona Hanabusa con una ligera sonrisa.

-Nadie toca lo que le pertenece a Isuke-expresa la pelirosa.

-Woah, esa no me la sabia-expresa Shinya-¿Cuándo pensabas contarnos Haruki?-guasea la chica de cabello plateado.

-Cuando fuera tiempo-menciona con emoción.

-Ya me lo imagine-expresa Takechi con unas mejillas enrojecidas, "Eso me parece muy sensual, ay Haru, porque no te despegas un poco de Azuma, ya hubiéramos tenido nuestro momento."

-Contolate Takechi-pronuncia Kenmochi.

-Si tan solo tuvieras una imaginación como la mia verias lo que yo-expresa llena de deseo.

-No se si eres una ninfómana o una sádica-profiere Azuma muy seria.

-Si me dejaras sola en una habitación con Haru lo averiguarias, pero no me importaría que te nos unieras-menciona con una mirada llena de lujuria, lo cual enojo a Tokaku y puso nerviosa a Ichinose por el miedo a que iniciaran una pelea.

-Jovencita por favor, ha sido suficiente, es hora de cambiar el tema-Shutou calma la situación con una voz severa y firme.

-Bien, ¿Quién tiene algo que discutir?-pregunta Nio.

-Yo, es hora de escoger a los miembros del elenco para "Romeo y Julieta"-comenta Shiena al sacar el guion de su mochila.

-Si, es el momento perfecto, ya estamos todas aquí-opina la rubia con una sonrisa gatuna.

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que Chitaru es perfecta para el papel de Romeo-indica Shiena con mucha seriedad.

-¿Yo?-expresa un poco sorprendida.

-Si, eres alta, bonita y ese cabello como melena de león te da un toque de nobleza-indica Kenmochi con mucha emoción.

-Gracias, creo-pronuncia todavía admirada.

-Entonces Kirigaya debe ser Julieta-menciona Haru muy animada.

-Desde luego, siempre que Chitaru sea mi príncipe-indica la pequeña de cabello azul.

-Romeo no es un príncipe, Hitsugi-informa Romeo con una sonrisa.

-No me he leído el libro de acuerdo-replica Hitsugi haciendo un mohín con su boca.

-Contratada-profiere Shiena-Es el contraste perfecto, eres pequeña, adorable y delicada, quizás debamos ponerte un poco de relleno el sostén para…-hablaba Shiena hasta que vio el rostro molesto de Hitsugi-Lo siento, Kirigaya, me deje llevar, eres perfecta para el papel-dice con una sonrisa.

-Entonces esta decidido, ya tenemos a nuestro Romeo y Julieta-profiere Nio muy alegre.

-He pensado que para los papeles masculinos secundarios Azuma e Ichinose serian perfectas-indica Shiena con entusiasmo.

-¿Acaso es por nuestro cabello corto?-Inquiere Tokaku un poco curiosa solo un poco.

-Es porque tienes el cuerpo de un hombre 3-se burla Inukai con toda la intención de enfurecer a la peliazul, lo cual no era difícil con su carácter.

-Inukai-exclama molesta.

-Es la verdad 3-sonrie con malicia-Tienes el cuerpo de un puberto y ni siquiera parece que tuvieras pechos 3-vocifera la despiadada mujer, lo peor de todo es que Tokaku no podía devolver el golpe, por mas que le doliera el cuerpo de Isuke era perfecto.

-Maldita-exclama antes de lanzarse encima de ella a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que ambas pudieran tener su pelea no fue coordinada, estilizada y mucho menos efectiva, la rabia de Azuma y el instinto de Inuakai entraron en juego antes que toda su preparación, se tiraron en el suelo, jalaron el cabello, lo único que no hubo fueron mordidas y rasguños, Isuke pateaba a la peliazul mientras esta la abofeteaba, tuvieron que apartarlas con toda la fuerza que Sumireko y Haruki pudieran reunir, pero no fue suficiente, entonces intervinieron las demás, Sumireko, Banba, Suzu, Takechi y Haru detuvieron la ira de Azuma, en realidad todo lo hizo Haru con una sola mirada de incomodidad, por la otra parte Haruki, Kouko, Shiena, Nio y Chitaru contenieron a la pelirosa pero no a su ira.

-¿Cómo te atreves perra? Isuke te asesinara cabrona-soltaba improperios a la peli azul los cuales estaban logrando el cometido de volver a enfurecerla.

-¡Isuke-sama basta!-grita Haruki a lo cual todas se sorprenden, esa chica no parecía gritar por ningún motivo, pero la mas asombrada era Isuke, ¿Cómo se atrevia esta idiota a levantarle la voz a su ama?

-Idiota…-estaba lista para llenarla de insultos pero un dedo en sus labios la silenció.

-Calma, respira, ya pasó-lo dice aquella pelirroja con una sonrisa relajada, lo cual parecía calmarla o confundirla lo suficiente para que se le pasara el enojo-¿Estas bien Isuke-sama?

-Ok, ahora suéltenme 3-expresa con una mirada asesina pero no parecía querer intentarlo, las sueltan.

-Deberían hacer las paces-indica Haru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Jamás-exclama Tokaku sintiéndose todavía insultada-Solo si ella se disculpa primero-indica la peliazul.

-Isuke no hara tal cosa 3.

-Tú fuiste quien lo empezó Inukai, debes disculparte con Azuma-profiere Kouko con prudencia.

-Isuke no se disculpara con ese remedo de Sayaka Miki 3-expresa con menosprecio por Tokaku, Azuma intento nuevamente ir hacia ella pero Haru se puso en frente.

-Ha sido suficiente de tu falta de modales-expresa Suzu viendo de frente la chica de cabello rosa-¿Asi te educaron tus padres?-continua, la pelirosa quería replicar pero Suzu no la dejaba-Deberias avergonzarte, tienes el cuerpo de una señorita y el vocabulario de un indigente-Isuke se estaba enojando pero la mujer en frente suyo no se callaba-De que sirve la belleza externa cuando tu interior esta podrido-Isuke ya no lo soportaba si alguien no la silenciaba iba a reventar-Puedes ser hermosa ahora, pero creeme todo eso acabara un dia, tu piel se arrugara y tus senos colgaran, asi que es mejor que empieces a tratar mejor a los que te rodean si no pretendes terminar tus días sola y amargada-termina la intervención por parte de Shutou, Isuke estaba encendida de rabia, aprieta sus puños.

-¡No es justo hablas como Papa!-chilla la pelirosa con unas pequeñas lagrimas en el rabillo de los ojos totalmente rendida ante las palabras de esa chica que parecía menor a ella, toda la imagen que en algún momento se habían formado las chicas de la indomable Inukai Isuke había cambiado.

* * *

Isuke había estado muy callada para el gusto de Haruki, así que intenta animarla.

-Lamento lo de la tarde, Isuke-sama-pide Haruki con una mirada preocupada, ya era noche nuevamente.

-No debes disculparte, tú no hiciste nada-reclama la pelirosa molesta.

-Exactamente-dice la pelirroja al sentarse al lado de ella y tomarle la mano-No te defendi, quizás no tengamos una relación formal pero debí haberte apoyado-menciona la pelirroja al besarle la mano y observarla con pasión, Isuke estaba muda, "No, no, no, ¡No! Esto no puede pasar. No, no esta pasando. No me estoy enamorando de esta chica, Isuke no se enamora y mucho menos de alguien como ella, Haruki solo es un juego. Si, esta idiota es solo un juego, ha tocado la fibra sensible de Isuke pero nada mas."-En serio lo siento-termina la pelirroja, Sagae acaricia el rostro de Isuke, todavía eran claras las bofetadas de Azuma, acerca su rostro al de ella, "Idiota Haruki, Idiota, ¿Por qué?", sus labios se unen y una batalla inicia, Inukai no lo entendia porque le gustaba mas este beso que cualquier otro que le hubiera dado, habían despedazado su primera barrera asi que se sentía vulnerable pero ese beso la llenaba de confianza y energía, se escucha un golpeteo en la puerta.

-¡Sagae, Inukai!-era la voz de Kouko.

-Lo siento, debo abrir-dice Haruki con una sonrisa al levantarse con lentitud.

-Claro-pronuncia la pelirosa, "Estúpida Kouko."

-Buenas noches Sagae-dice Kouko.

-Buenas-expresa Haruki sonriendo-Pues si estamos las dos, gracias por pasar a vernos-dice tratando de deshacerse de Kaminaga, empieza a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera-detiene la puerta con su mano-Nio quiere que hagamos un simulacro ahora que ya tenemos nuestros uniformes, pónganselo y empezaremos-informa la pelinegra.

-Cierto, somos guardaespaldas de Haru depues de todo, hay que hacer un buen trabajo para protegerla-menciona sonriente-Es una linda chica-expresa con una sonrisa amigable.

-Bien, empezamos en diez minutos, no se demoren-indica Kaminaga antes de retirarse.

-¿Acaso te gusta Haru?-expresa con un evidente tono a celos.

-Si, es muy agradable-dice la pelirroja sonriendo-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?

-Idiota-le arroja un cojín con fuerza.

El simulacro se llevo sin ningún incidente mayor al de la tarde, Isuke no volveria a portarse malcriada en frente de Suzu en un buen tiempo, sus trajes eran a la medida, ligeros, apenas sentían un peso mayor al de sus ropas de escuela, la máscara tipo casco era un problema, el cabello se atoraba, estaba hecho tan a la medida que el cabello recogido impedia el cierre del casco, un retoque en el peinado de todas y se arreglo el problema, no se lo cortaron solo se pusieron moños y se hicieron una cola de caballo las de pelo largo, las de cabello corto no tenían ningún problema.

* * *

Al dia siguiente todas se encontraban trabajando en el escenario para la obra de la clase negra, Azuma y Haru pintaban los arboles, Kouko, Banba y Suzu alistaban las vestimentas, Otoya se estaba encargando de las flores y de encontrar cualquier motivo para molestar a Shiena en su rol de directora, Chitaru y Hitsugi pintaban la mansión, Nio estaría en algún lugar encargándose de hacer nada al igual que parecía hacían Inukai y Hanabusa, Haruki era la que parecía más trabajo hacia, siempre corriendo de un lado a otro ayudando a colocar las luces a los técnicos de la escuela, a montar el escenario, cargando columnas de madera, demonios cada vez que Azuma levantaba la vista ella estaba cargando algo, pero llegando casi el medio dia se detuvo, parecía cansada, era humana después de todo, se coloca en una esquina del escenario con una botella de agua en sus manos, vestia una blusa blanca sin mangas, jean y zapatos de punta de acero, Tokaku no sabia que existiera una talla para mujeres de eso, pero se notaba que eran pequeños, Sagae levanta la vista hacia la estructura de metal encima de ella, analizándola por algún motivo.

-Sagae-llama Azuma.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa?-expresa la pelirroja antes de acercarse.

-Puedes ayudar a Haru-pide la peliazul.

-Claro-responde sonriendo, Haru intentaba colocar una columna, Tokaku le había dicho que no lo intentara pero se creía lo suficientemente fuerte-Haru, déjale esto a Mama Sagae-expresa Haruki al levantar y colocar en posición la columna.

-Genial, eres sorprendente Haruki-exclama con emoción.

-No más que tú, Haru, siempre tienes una sonrisa sincera, eso es admirable-menciona la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa.

-Gracias, Haruki es muy lindo de tu parte-le toma la mano y se sonríen, Azuma por un segundo sintió celos, pero se soltaron, Haru se puso a terminar de pintar la columna y Haruki se dirigio a sentarse hacia ella.

-Es una chica encantadora-menciona Sagae al sentarse junto a Tokaku.

-Si, lo es-dice Azuma, Haruki bebe un poco de agua, "¿Cómo es que Sagae soporta a Inukai? No me parece que tengan algo en común. Ademas su olor es diferente huele a flores podridas me gusta un poco ese olor aunque no es un olor tan agradable pero tampoco es un olor tan nauseabundo como el de Inukai."En esos pensamientos Tokaku se había distraído, al igual que Haruki miraba sus uñas con la mayor concentración del mundo-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Azuma.

-Ah-exclama-Oh, nada solo me imaginaba un nuevo color de esmalte, ¿Qué dices Azuma, ámbar, rojo o verde?-pide la pelirroja.

-¿Verde?-expresa un poco confusa.

-Si, creo que contrasta con mi cabello-menciona con la mano extendida junto a su cabello para dar a entender su punto.

-Ámbar, combina con tus ojos-expresa con seriedad la peliazul, "Con que eso tienen en común."

-Y yo que creía que no sabias nada de esto-rie Haruki-Lo siento, Azuma.

-¡Haruki!-exclama Haru-Ya termine-informa agitando sus manos, Haruki también saluda, su celular suena.

-Lo siento, debo contestar-expresa Haruki al apartarse para responder su celular.

-Onee-chan-expresa Fuyuka al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Fuyuka, ¿cómo estás preciosa?-menciona la pelirroja.

-No muy bien, Kaito y Kawa no pueden quedarse quietos y Haruka no deja de preguntar cuando vuelves, ¿por qué siempre te vas por tanto tiempo?-expresa Fuyuka con ruido de niños atrás.

-Sabes que necesitamos el dinero, no es fácil dar educación a tantos niños y mucho menos darles de comer, por favor resiste Fuyuka-menciona Haruki.

-Podría hacerlo si supiera que estarás bien, pero siempre estás tomando trabajos peligrosos-profiere su hermana con verdadera preocupación.

-Son los que más dinero dejan-intenta convencer.

-Eso no importa, te queremos con vida-reclama la chica de cabello café.

-Está bien, termino este trabajo y conseguiré uno cerca de ustedes-indica con un tono suave.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunta la chica un poco convencida.

-Claro, con mi currículum no me será difícil encontrar trabajo como guardia de seguridad, ¿por qué no confías en mí? ¿Acaso no somos familia?-dice la pelirroja.

-Esta bien Onee-chan, te estaré esperando-expresa Fuyuka.

-Hey linda, te amo y a todos ellos, díselos por favor-expresa Haruki con una pequeña risa.

-También te amamos Onee-chan, hasta luego-dice Fuyuka con un tono alegre.

-Hasta luego-cuelga la pelirroja, observa con detenimiento su celular-Los extraño, iré a casa, lo prometo-se lo recuerda a ella misma.

* * *

La noche había caído el escenario estaba completamente preparado para su presentación, aunque todavía tenían una semana para ello, Nio sentada en una cornisa del edificio más alto de Myojo observaba su tableta, este día entregaban Pan de Melón en la cafetería y quería asegurarse de ser la primera en saberlo, miraba con total concentración como el camión ingresaba, daba vuelta a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y se estacionaba en la cafetería, se abre el compartimiento y salen cuatro hombres con armadura del interior.

-Eso no es pan de melón-sonríe la rubia-Esto no es bueno, nada bueno-activa una alarma silenciosa desde su tableta, eso despertaría a las chicas y las pondría al corriente.

-Escuchen, nada de armas no queremos que la policía se entrometa-indica Neiji con total autoridad.

-De acuerdo-expresa uno de ellos colocando a un lado su escopeta.

Se abre la puerta del camión y ellos salen, habían dos empleados que ayudaban con la descarga, Neiji los mira através del visor y hace un gesto de guardar silencio mientras dirige a su grupo, a trote llegan a la residencia de las chicas, no les tomó más de diez minutos lo cual era suficiente para que ellas estuvieran listas.

* * *

Haruki ingresa en la habitación de Tokaku, ya lista con su traje y sus guanteletes, Haru y Tokaku también ya tenían su vestimenta en orden.

-Azuma, lleva a Haru al escenario-pide Haruki un poco preocupada.

-¿Por qué allá?-pregunta la peliazul.

-Confía en mí, solo hazlo-expresa la pelirroja.

-¿Ustedes estarán bien?-inquiere Haru muy angustiada.

-Claro que lo estaremos-dice Sagae-Azuma usa las sábanas y bájala por la ventana.

* * *

-Bien, no sabemos en que habitación está, Roger la uno, Sachio la seis, Riko la cuatro y yo la tres-ordena Neiji, ellos se colocan en posición.

Roger caminaba hacia su lugar cuando de pronto de la habitación dos un destello rojo lo embiste contra la pared con fuerza, una patada aparta a la chica, estaba un poco inclinado, levanta la vista y su sangre se heló, una chica con máscara blanca y cabellos rosas le apuntaba con un USAS-12, se escucha un disparo, sintió calor en el rostro, era munición incendiaria, perdigones para caza de osos, el visor se trizó bloqueando la vista, no estaba diseñado para aguantar ese calibre. Neiji intenta ir en su ayuda pero se escucha un fuerte ruido y el suelo debajo de él desaparece haciéndolo caer al piso de abajo, Sachio también quería ayudar pero un enorme martillo proveniente de la habitación seis lo golpea, Sumireko toma la posta golpeándolo contra el suelo, Riko no tuvo mejores oportunidades de reaccionar pronto se vio rodeado por cuatro figuras femeninas, Roger trata de recuperarse, pero recibe un segundo disparo en el mismo sitio, en serio sentía el impacto, pero como la escopeta era automática Isuke no tuvo contemplación en disparar una tercera vez, una cuarta, una quinta y la armadura cedió, los perdigones ingresaron en la cabeza matándolo. Sumireko lanzaba poderosos puñetazos contra el hombre debajo de ella, Sachio realmente sentía esos golpes, algo no estaba bien con esa chica, la toma de los brazos y avienta a un lado, pero antes de que siquiera pensara en levantarse un martillo cae pesadamente en su cabeza agrietando el piso y fracturándole el cráneo, fue una muerte instantánea, Riko sin saber cual atacaría primero decide hacerlo él, recibe un disparo en la espalda, voltea una chica de pelo morado le había disparado con una bala incendiaria, sostenía un revólver Medusa, él sabía perfectamente que ese revólver podía usar diferentes tipos de munición, pero al voltear recibió una estocada en la pierna, la espada no había hecho daño pero distrajo, recibe otro disparo esta vez en la cabeza y por parte de una castaña, el mismo revólver diferente municón, esta vez fue explosiva, su visor sufrió agrietamiento, otro corte por parte de la chica más alta, esta vez en el hombro, un nuevo disparo en la pierna otra tiradora, una pequeña de cabello celeste, revólver medusa munición perforadora, atravesó la armadura entró en la pierna pero no salió, otro golpe con katana en el pecho, otra bala incendiaria a la cabeza, explosiva al hombro, corte a la pierna en la entrada de la bala, se inca del dolor, otra bala perforante en el abdomen, otro intento por parte de la alta, esta vez sujeta la espada ella lo patea, queda en mala postura, cierra los ojos de dolor, al abrirlos se encuentra con la pelimorada apuntándole en plena cara-¡Bye! ¡Bye!-disparó, bala perforante, atraviesa el visor como si fuese papel, ingresa en el cráneo acabando con su vida.

-¿Fue todo?-pregunta Hitsugi un poco nerviosa todavía, de pronto Neiji sale de un solo salto desde el piso inferior, ellas estaban conmocionadas, no, pasmadas, eran 3 metros de altura y este sujeto lo saltó como si nada, Neiji había quedado un poco aturdido por la explosión, esperó a recuperar el equilibrio para regresar a la pelea, observa casi sin emoción como todo su equipo estaba acabado.

-Hora del jefe final-ríe Neiji, las chicas apuntan sus armas, Neiji de un solo impulso atraviesa una pared apartándose de la mira, ahí encuentra a dos mujeres, no parecían una amenaza, saluda con la mano, continua atraviesa el cuarto de baño hasta la siguiente habitación para encontrar la puerta, mira a las chicas, el espacio entre ellas y él se había acortado, Shiena dispara munición explosiva, Neiji logra evadir, pero no el disparo de Takechi que acertó en el pecho pero ni siquiera lo detuvo, sujetó el arma y la mano de Otoya, le quita el arma y aprieta hasta quebrar el revólver y la mano de la pelimorada, ella grita llena de dolor, cae rendida, Shiena vuelve a disparar, incendiaria, la tomó del rostro, la estrella con brutalidad en la pared, queda noqueada, destruye el revólver con el poder de su mano, Chitaru ataca, Neiji evade, Namatame lo intenta de nuevo, atrapa la katana, patea a la pelirroja, quiebra el acero de la espada con facilidad, Hitsugi interponiéndose entre Chitaru y Neiji le apunta.

-No puedo llegar a ellas-exclama Haruki deseando poder ayudar, pero el agujero en el piso era más largo de lo que pudiera saltar.

-Dispárale-indica la pelirosa.

-Podría darle a las chicas-profiere Sagae, Neiji le arrebata con rapidez la pistola a la pequeña peliazul, aprieta dejándola inservible.

-Las niñas no deben jugar con armas de fuego, prueba las muñecas-ríe Neiji y la deja ir, Hitsugi no tenía nada para hacerle frente, excepto, dispara un pequeño dardo entre las articulaciones de Neiji, donde la armadura parecía más débil-¿Veneno?, buen intento linda, soy inmune a la mayoría-también le quita eso, mientras se encontraba en ello recibe un poderoso derechazo cortesía de Hanabusa, una patada al abdomen, rodillazo a las costillas, él estaba sintiendo esos golpes, algo no estaba bien con esa chica, bloquea un golpe, cabezazo, patada al costado, gancho ascendente a las costillas, que eleva del suelo a Sumireko, esta cae dejándole paso a Shinya que con un fuerte martillazo lo impacta en la pared, Neiji sujeta el martillo, tira, rompe el mago, lo suelta, va por la peliplateada, Kouko aparece en escena y dispara, Chitaru ataca, un corte en la pierna pero aparte de rasgar la armadura no logró nada, ella lo intenta de nuevo, el esquiva, toma la espada, un revés y ella suelta la katana, vuelve a quebrarla.

-Al fin me sirvió todas las veces que te gané, Akio-expresa para sí, claro que ellas no entendieron nada, Kouko dispara nuevamente, acierta en el visor formando una pequeña grieta, él simplemente lanza una patada poderosa a las costillas de Kaminaga, esto le quiebra un par, ella cae al suelo adolorida, Suzu y Hitsugi solo podían observar aquel demonio encargándose de sus compañeras, Sumireko vuelve a intentarlo, Neiji bloquea, tuerce el brazo y con un poderoso rodillazo deja el brazo doblado en una postura antinatural, pero a pesar de ello la chica no gritó, no parecía molestarle en realidad, recibe un golpe del brazo bueno de Hanabusa, otra patada, una segunda patada cortesía de Chitaru, otro intento por parte de Sumireko, él sujeta la pierna, la levanta y avienta con fuerza contra la pelirroja, el espacio era pequeño fue imposible para Chitaru esquivar y terminar inconsciente en el piso, Neiji se coloca sobre Hanabusa, levanta el puño, Banba salta sobre él tratando de asfixiarlo, Neiji retrocede y golpea la pared para deshacerse de ella, lo logra, toma a la peliplateada de la cintura, la avienta contra el techo brutalmente, ella cae, intenta levantarse pero una fuerte patada en el abdomen la arroja lejos y fuera de combate, Sumireko de nuevo de pie arroja unos ganchos de la punta de sus dedos, incrustándose en el hombro de Neiji, ella empieza a tirar.

-Claro, linda, para allá voy-corre en dirección a la pelinaranja, Hanabusa intenta con una patada giratoria, no surte efecto, Neiji la toma de la pierna, la derriba, lanza golpes contra el semblante, ella junta las piernas, patea y lo aleja, ambos de pie se miran, Sumireko en aquel momento lo entendió, él era alto, fuerte, mejor entrenado, nunca tuvo oportunidad, no en esas condiciones, Neiji la embiste contra la pared, haciéndola atravesar.

-Fin del juego-deja a Sumireko tendida en el suelo desmayada, pasa al lado de Shutou y Kirigaya, las saluda nuevamente, en ese momento en serio se sentían impotentes, un disparo acierta en el pecho de Neiji, este mira al tirador-Una pelirroja, creo que necesitamos conocernos-juguetea el metahumano.

-Ven, aquí te espero-exclama Haruki, Neiji corre, estando al borde del orificio salta, cubriendo todo el largo con relativa facilidad, Haruki lo embiste, combo de puñetazos al abdomen, esos también los sentía, una patada logra que la pelirroja deje de molestarlo, el lanza un golpe, ella evade, le sujeta el brazo, palanca, lo voltea, de una patada en la espalda lo hace atravesar la puerta de su habitación, Neiji se levanta y voltea, entonces desea no haberlo hecho, Isuke dispara el USAS, el disparo triza el visor, bloqueándole mucho la vista y Neiji golpea el borde de la ventana, las mira con enojo, pero antes de levantarse logra observar por el rabillo del ojo unas sábanas atadas al balcón, por ahí debió huir su objetivo, se levanta rápidamente e ignorando a sus atacantes se lanza desde el tercer piso, rueda al caer y corre, se detiene, a lo lejos logra observar un par de chicas corriendo debajo de unas farolas, siente un golpe en el hombro, le habían disparado, observa a las chicas arriba, con su mano se despide lanzando besos y corre nuevamente.

-Maldición, tendré que bajar-exclama Haruki al sacar su hilo de la muñeca.

-Segura que te soportará-comenta Inukai.

-Claro, soporta ochenta kilos, yo no peso tanto-menciona la pelirroja, amarra el cable en el balcón con rapidez y baja haciendo fricción con sus manos.

Azuma había logrado llevar a Haru al escenario que construyeron-¿Estarán bien?-pregunta Haru muy preocupada.

-Son mujeres duras-expresa Tokaku.

-No lo suficientes-exclama una voz masculina, era uno de sus atacantes, el tipo era alto y su voz llena de confianza creó preocupación en el interior de ambas muchachas.

-Haru, quédate atrás-ordena.

-Bien, por un momento temí no haber tomado la decisión correcta.

Neiji se lanza, Tokaku hace lo mismo, ella evade, patea en la parte posterior de la pierna, él se arrodilla y Tokaku con una fuerte patada lo golpea en el rostro, luego un rodillazo, Neiji le sujeta la pierna, la avienta un par de metros, mira a Haru.

-Tú te vienes conmigo-profiere, algo lo golpea en la espalda, entonces siente una presión en el cuello, un cable en su garganta lo asfixiaba, había algo encima de él.

-Ella no va a ningún lado-profiere la pelirroja que lo ahogaba, Neiji retrocede intentando quitársela, se lanza al suelo de espalda, Haruki se aparta a tiempo, Azuma nuevamente de pie saca su daga, Neiji viéndose rodeado y ya cansado de todo se pone de pie, dobla las rodillas, salta, las chicas levantan la mirada, su asombro no podía ser descrito el sujeto debió haber saltado diez metros de altura y ahora iba a caer, un estruendoso ruido se escucha cuando cae de pie, el piso se quiebra, levanta polvo, el movimiento del suelo derriba a ambas, Haru estaba lo suficientemente lejos para solo quedar pasmada pensando en como ayudar, Neiji se lanza contra Haruki, esta rueda, él se agacha pero Haruki lo patea en la cabeza, otra al abdomen mientras seguía en el suelo, ella aprovecha para levantarse, gancho lateral al rostro, gancho ascendente al plexo, arriba, abajo, golpeaba la pelirroja y otra vez, Neiji bloquea, izquierda al rostro, patada al costado derecho, gancho ascendente a la mandíbula, Azuma ya de pie, observa los objetos de utilería, algo debía haber ahí capaz de ayudarlas, va al lugar mientras Haruki entretenía al metahumano, encuentra una barra metálica, "Esto es parte del soporte de las luces, ¿qué rayos hace aquí? No importa, solo espero que no caiga mientras estamos aquí." Un puño certero en el rostro logra dañar más la visión de Neiji, una patada al costado derecho, gancho al hígado, esa pelirroja era rápida, esquiva un puño, patada al rostro, envía a la chica al suelo, siente un golpe en la pierna, arrodillándolo de nuevo, mira hacia atrás para observar como una barra metálica choca ferozmente contra su rostro, quizás fuera más ágil con esa armadura pero el visor no era tan resistente como en el otro, este se quiebra, Azuma puede distinguir cabellos rojos y unos ojos color ámbar mirándola con toda concentración, Neiji patea, Tokaku esquiva, lanza golpes rápidos, derecha, Azuma esquiva, izquierda, esquiva, derecha, esquiva, izquierda, esquiva, gancho descendente, evade y contraataca con una patada giratoria al rostro, le sujeta la cabeza y rodillazo en la cara, un revés por parte del metahumano envía a la peliazul al piso, Neiji observa a la pelirroja de pie nuevamente, corre hacia ella, Haruki se desliza debajo de las piernas, salta sobre él, intenta asfixiarlo nuevamente, pero esta vez fue más rápido, la tomó de la mano la lanzó al suelo, y con un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza quiebra la máscara, se olvida de ella, Azuma levantada usa la barra para golpearlo repetidas veces, en la pierna, cabeza y tórax, él le arrebata el palo metálico, lo dobla y arroja lejos, algo lo embiste por la espalda, termina en el suelo de cara, recibe varios golpes en la nuca, con un giro rápido se pone de pie, Haruki hace lo mismo, Neiji mira con detenimiento a esa chica, algo en ella no estaba bien, no debió haber soportado ese ataque, y no solo era eso, Neiji demasiado aturdido para hablar se quita el casco, dejando al descubierto un rostro lleno de sorpresa y confusión.

-¡¿Por qué eres igual a mí?!-grita lleno de desconcierto, Haruki en ese preciso momento piensa claramente, tenía razón, eran idénticos, su rostro se torna tan lleno de incertidumbre como el de Neiji.

-¿Por qué tú eres igual mí?-exclama la pelirroja, Neiji se llena de ira, siempre había escuchado que era único, eso le fascinaba y ahora esto, el arranca contra ella, lanza un golpe, Haruki evade, rodillazo al hígado, golpe de antebrazo al rostro, codazo a la sien, rodillazo a las costillas, Neiji con un revés crea un corte en la mejilla de la pelirroja logrando hacerla sangrar, patada a la cabeza, ella cae, Azuma arroja una daga que se incrusta en el hombro, él voltea, lanza un golpe, ella esquiva, palanca al brazo y lo derriba, acierta un par de golpes en el rostro antes de que Neiji la apartara con un derechazo, Neiji estaba agotándose, nunca había pasado, pero Tokaku y Haruki estaban peor, los golpes eran fuertes y golpear la armadura les hacía más daño a ellas que a su oponente, Azuma y Sagae hacen el movimiento, Haruki esquiva y patea en la canilla haciéndolo incarse, Tokaku con una patada giratoria lo derriba.

-Azuma, escalera-exclama la pelirroja.

-¿Escalera?-expresa la peliazul, "Oh, ya entiendo", afirma con la cabeza, junta las manos y se inclina un poco, Haruki corre hacia ella, pisa las manos, luego el hombro y con ese impulso y altura acierta un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro de su contrincante, este retrocede, Haruki junta las manos y da ánimos a Azuma con una sonrisa, Tokaku corre, con el impulso de Sagae propina un devastador rodillazo al rostro del metahumano, este cae, se levanta, escupe sangre, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, Neiji se libera del peso superior de su armadura.

-Se acabaron los juegos-intimida el pelirrojo, Haru solo era espectadora pero entendía bien la situación, aún así no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ese demonio de cabello rojo, Azuma intenta atacar, él rápidamente acierta un puñetazo, y una patada que la envía volando cerca de Haru.

-¡Tokaku!-dice Haru al ir por ella.

-Azuma, quedénse ahí-ordena la pelirroja, Neiji se concentra en ella lleno de rabia, corre, Haruki evade, nuevamente logra atraparlo por el cuello con su cable, este empieza a retroceder hasta golpearla contra la pared, ella se suelta, Neiji la presiona contra la pared ahorcándola, en ese momento sintió extasis por tenerla tan cerca, algo despertó en él, sintió deseo por la pelirroja que era una copia femenina suya, pero esta emoción no era compartida, Haruki lo empuja con las piernas, el se aleja, la mira levantarse.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un antiguo modelo? ¿La competencia?-sonreía el metahumano, Haruki devuelve la sonrisa.

-Creo que tú eres yo, me pregunto si mejoraron mi resistencia-expresa la pelirroja.

-Soy el modelo alfa, linda, yo gano-dice Neiji muy emocionado.

-No, ¡Yo gané!-expresa la pelirroja al levantar la mano y tirar de un hilo transparente colocado con antelación ahí, lo hizo mientras trabaja, toda la estructura se viene abajo, Haru y Tokaku estaban en una zona segura, la plataforma contuvo los objetos que caían, Neiji no tuvo tanta suerte, metal pesado le cayó encima, aplastándolo contra el suelo, Haruki logra evadir el metal pero por tan poco que una barra la golpeó en el hombro con tal fuerza que se lo dislocó, el estruendo fue terrible.

-¿Ese era tu plan Sagae?-pregunta Azuma saliendo de los escombros de la mano con Haru, Haruki asiente.

-Azuma, ven aquí un momento-ellas se acercan, había dolor en el rostro de Sagae-Colócame el hombro en su posición-pide Haruki al tocarle el hombro aguantándose el dolor.

-Claro-toma el brazo y de un fuerte empujón.

-¡P…madre!-exclama Haruki asegurándose de no decir groserías en frente de Ichinose-Gracias-exclama al respirar de nuevo, pero se le cortó de nuevo cuando escuchó como se movía el metal encima del metahumano, Neiji con la fuerza de su espalda había levantado todo lo que lo cubría, eso era un total monstruo, Neiji sangraba, su respiración era dura, tenía mucha ira, las mira, ellas fruncen el ceño y se colocan en posición, Neiji no era tonto, tenía un hombro dislocado, costillas rotas, seguramente hemorragias internas, necesitaba irse, no iba a ganar esta vez.

-Volveré-expresa antes de dar media vuelta y salir trotando, las piernas de Haruki tiemblan y cae de rodillas.

-Que susto-dice la pelirroja realmente angustiada y cansada, Haru también se sienta junto a Haruki.

-Eres increíble, Haruki-expresa la chica de ojos rosáceos.

-Esta vez aceptaré el cumplido-menciona con una sonrisa, Azuma también se sienta con ellas.

-¿Me pregunto como cubriremos esto esta vez?-inquiere la peliazul igual de cansada y nerviosa.

-Déjaselo a Nio-responde la pelirroja.

* * *

Al día siguiente en una oficina para reuniones se encontraba Saoi con sus mejores hombres, Neiji, Hanako, su hijo Akio, una chica de cabello rosa con dos trenzas del lado izquierdo y un laso encima, media uno sensenta, ojos azules; esperaban a los demás.

-Acabar con esas chicas no resultó sencillo, ¿Saoi?-expresa Kent al entrar con su grupo, Kelly la rubia del último intento por parte de Kent, un ruso de dos metros, ojos azules, calvo y un negro de metro noventa.

-No estoy de humor, Keaton.

-Kent, Takao, gusto volver a verlos-profiere un hombre japonés de un metro setenta y seis, obeso, cabello café, ojos rojos, también tenía sus hombres, una chica de cabello verde, un chino, una rubia japonesa un metro sesenta y dos.

-¿Ozawa, no te hacen falta hombres?-pregunta Saoi.

-Ichiro e Hisao llegaran pronto-informa.

-Tsubasa, ¿por qué te nos unes?-inquiere Kent.

-Yuri, me ha puesto contra la pared, debo golpear a esa zorra para que entienda su lugar-indica.

La puerta se abre, un joven de cabello azul y largo recogido en una cola de caballo entra, tenía los ojosa azules, medía un metro setenta y siete-Ichiro, que bueno que llegas, ¿por qué no te presentas ellos no te conocen?-dice Ozawa su jefe.

-No necesito presentación, todos saben quien soy-expresa secamente-Que ellos lo hagan-ordena.

-Yo no necesito presentación, soy Akio Saoi, futuro heredero del imperio de mi padre-dice con una sonrisa-Amante de la cocina, tecnología y de las mujeres hermosas-le guiña a la rubia pequeña, esta le sonríe.

-Hanako Takeda, mucho gusto 3-expresa alegre.

-Yuka Tomoe, estratega-informa la más pequeña del lugar.

-Yo tampoco necesito presentación, soy Neiji "Akai Akuma" me conocerán mejor con ese nombre-sonríe con un pocky en sus labios, su apelativo era aterrador y lo identificaba muy bien, puesto por aquellos afortunados que habían logrado escapar de las garras de la muerte cuando el destino les ponía en frente este "Akai Akuma" o "Demonio Rojo".

-Sung Lee, es mi nombre-indica el chino de cabello negro y ojos cafés, usaba una camisa blanca, pantalón negro, unas correas sujetaban su arma en un costado a manera de detective, usaba gafas y un rosario envuelto en su muñeca.

-Fubuki Honda-sonríe simplemente la chica de cabello verde.

-Hoshi Hana, no se burlen o entenderán su significado-menciona la rubia pequeña.

-Boru Nagel-profiere el nigeriano de Kent.

-Lo lamento, habla cinco idiomas pero no japonés-indica el estadounidense con una sonrisa.

-Sergei Karova, pueden llamarme Tzar-indica el ruso con confianza.

-Kelly Clarkson, es un placer-menciona con serenidad.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir, un sujeto con una máscara de demonio ingresa, usaba una túnica-Hisao, llegas tarde-menciona Ozawa.

-Lo lamento jefe-dice el hombre.

Ichiro lo mira con enojo, Hisao también lo mira pero con la máscara no se podía decir que le había parecido el ecuentro, eran casi de la misma estatura se miran con fijación.

-Kuzonoha-exclama con un tono de enojo el peliazul.

-Azuma-sonaba alegre.


	6. Interludio

**Bien, esto no es precisamente un capitulo, es un interludio entre el anterior y el siguiente, el cual le pertenecera a Shiena, en fin, aqui atare unos cabos sueltos en el anterior que crei quitarian protagonismo a Kenmochi, gracias a los que siguen la historia y no tengan miedo de enviar reviews, un par de tomatazos no hacen daño a nadie, eso si un par no una canasta entera XD.  
**

 **P.D: Por algun motivo se me daño la tilde, asi que pueden haber problemas de pronunciacion, como este "pronunciacion" maldito corrector automatico cualquiera sabe que lleva tilde, en fin leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

INTERLUDIO

Isuke mira como la pelirroja desciende por el balcón, ella sale corriendo tras el metahumano, Isuke da un suspiro, camina de regreso al pasillo, a la distancia observa como Hitsugi logra despertar a Chitaru, las demás seguían en el piso, Otoya se quejaba con fuerza sujetándose la muñeca, Kouko estaba sentada contra la pared, Suzu se acerca a ellas llevando un botiquín.

-Un completo desastre, ¿no crees?-profiere Nio comiendo un pan de melón.

-¿De donde saliste?-pregunta la pelirosa un poco sorprendida, ¿Cómo le hacia para aparecer en cualquier lugar sin que la vieran?

-Eso no importa, tenemos que ayudar a las heridas-menciona la rubia mientras masticaba.

-¿Y como iremos? Tendriamos que dar la vuelta al edificio para subir por las otras escaleras e Isuke no quiere hacer eso 3.

-Yo lo solucino-indica la rubia.

-Primero dime, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar? 3-inquiere Isuke con enojo.

-¿Quieres pan de melón?-pregunta al sacar otro pan de su falda.

-Eres un pedazo de basura 3-espeta la pelirosa.

-Como digas, sígueme-expresa Nio con una sonrisa gatuna.

Isuke va tras Nio, salen al balcón, la rubia se sube al barandal y de un salto pasa al balcón cercano, la distancia no era mucha, menos de un metro en realidad, Isuke sigue su ejemplo y agradece haberse puesto zapatos bajos, con tacon eso hubiera sido complicado, cruzan por el agujero que Neiji había creado para atravesar la habitación tres, llegan al cuarto de Shiena y salen por la puerta a ver a sus compañeras.

-Tratame como si me quisieras-pide una muy adolorida Takechi.

-Solo resiste, querida-pronuncia Suzu al tomar la mano de Otoya y con movimientos duros coloca los huesos en su posición original mientras Otoya se esforzaba por no llorar y gritar.

-¡Tu no me quieres!-grita la pelimorada llena de dolor.

-Ya paso lo peor, ahora solo te vendare-menciona la peliazul-Isuke, ¿podrias entablar las costillas de Kouko mientras yo ayudo a Otoya? Por favor-pide Suzu con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo 3-profiere algo alegre, Isuke sabia que eso le dolería mucho a la pelinegra.

-¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?-inquiere Kaminaga entendiblemente nerviosa.

-Por supuesto, cualquier asesino que se respete sabe tratar sus lesiones 3-responde la pelirosa pero esa respuesta en realidad la puso más nerviosa, ella entra en la habitación, rompe una silla, toma las patas y una camisa de Otoya.

-Chitaru, fue un duro golpe-menciona Hitsugi muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien, al menos no me fue como a las otras-responde Namatame con un severo dolor de cabeza.

-Oye, siente un poco de compasión por mi-menciona Otoya todavía sintiendo el dolor en su mano.

-Si, nos dieron una paliza-expresa Shinya con una sonrisa ya de pie, su mano estaba posada en su costado izquierdo, tratando de aplacar el dolor-Pega duro, por suerte todavía tengo todas mis costillas en orden-rie, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ha sido brutal-comenta Hanabusa ya de pie saliendo por el orificio por el cual había atravesado, se tocaba la cabeza, todavía le vibraba, pero en general no había sido la peor situación de la que había salido viva.

-Sumireko, ¿no te duele eso?-pregunta Banba al fin sorprendida, el brazo estaba torcido, tenia un brillo metalico en la fractura.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Hanabusa-Oh, esto no, es una protesis-menciona la pelinaranja al observar su brazo, mueve ligeramente el brazo y este cae, dejando solamente un muñon cubierto por algún tipo de material blanquecino.

-Tendre que preguntar por eso después-expresa Shinya aun confundida al igual que las chicas que se encontraban cosncientes.

-Anotaron las placas-despierta al fin Shiena-¡Oh! ¡Mi cabeza!-se queja sintiendo que le hubieran pegado con un ariete.

-¡Que lastima! Parece que todas vivirán 3.

-¿A dónde fue ese monstruo?-pregunta Hitsugi tratando de ignorar a Isuke.

-Fue tras Haru, pero Haruki fue tras el, ella dijo que tenia un plan, pero no quiso compartirlo-menciona con aburrimiento, coloca con relativa suavidad, en realidad no lo hizo, solo puso el entablillado en posición y fue tan brusca como pudiera sin matar a su paciente, Kouko lucho por no moverse, pero el dolor la sacudió, al final termino su suplicio y sentía un ligero alivio en sus costillas.

-Necesitara ayuda para detener esa cosa-dice Hanabusa al apretar su puño con ira.

-Mejor tomen las posesiones que mas aprecien, tendremos que quemar el sitio, hay impactos de bala y tres cuerpos, hay que borrar todo-indica Nio con su sonrisa filosa.

-Solo espero que Haru y las chicas lo logren-profiere Chitaru con una relativa calma.

-Azuma estará bien, procede de una familia de asesinos despiados, no creo que desaproveche la primera oportunidad para matarlo-comenta Shiena al lograr ponerse de pie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunta Nio muy interesada, ese tipo de información no debería tenerla nadie más que ella y Meichi.

-Digamos que he hecho mi tarea-responde la castaña un poco nerviosa, sabia que Nio la tendría vigilada desde ahora.

-Listo Otoya, solo no juegues con tus tijeras-expresa Shutou con una sonrisa reconfortante.

-Oh, al menos tengo todavía la izquierda-profiere recuperando alegría.

-De acuerdo-dice Suzu-¿Sumireko segura que no te duele nada?-pide la mujer de cabello azul.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco de dolor de cabeza-dice al colocarse en la postura correcta y dar una sonrisa amable, "Etiqueta ante todo".

-Pues a mi me duele el vientre, puedes revisarme si lo deseas-comenta la pleiplateada.

-Claro siéntate, voy contigo-menciona Suzu con una sonrisa, se sienta junto a Banba, toca con suavidad el lado izquierdo de la chica, en realidad no parecía tener mucho además de las contusiones, estaba un poco inflamado pero eso era normal con semejante golpe-Necesitaras un desinflamatorio y anlagesicos-le sonrie antes de ir con Kouko-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Nada bien-profiere muy adolorida, se veía en su mirada.

-El entablillado esta bien, debemos llevarte a un hospital y todo estará bien, bonita-menciona Suzu con su mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias por el ánimo, Shutou-expresa con una sonrisa con dolor.

-No te esfuerces, solo descansa-pide la peliazul.

Un terrible sonido estremece el lugar, ellas sorprendidas no alcanzan a decir nada, no era el estruendo de una explosión era el sonido que se esperaría escuchar cuando el metal cae durante un terremoto, todas ya habían tenido esa experiencia.

-Creo que esa fue nuestra pelirroja-menciona Nio muy alegre.

-Espero que el malnacido se haya roto todos los huesos-exclama al aire la pelimorada con la mano vendada.

-Solo espero que no haya matado a Haru, perdería mi paga por esa idiota 3-habla la pelirosa.

-Tenemos que ir a verlas-profiere Chitaru muy dispuesta a arriesgarse de nuevo.

-Espera Chitaru, es peligroso-intenta detenerla.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero mi código me prohíbe darle la espalda a mis amigos-le sujeta las manos mirándola a los ojos, sus labios se acercan…

-Coff Lolicon Coff-arruina el momenta la pelirosa del equipo.

-Inukai-gruñe la pequeña peliazul.

-En otro momento Kirigaya-calma la pelirroja-Debo partir.

-No exasperes, todavía tengo ganas de otra batalla-menciona Sumireko muy sonriente.

-¿Segura?-pregunta Chitaru.

-¿Qué esto?-habla con orgullo al no prestar importancia a la falta de su brazo-Esto no es mas que un pequeño inconveniente.

-Pues en marcha-exclama Shinya.

Un celular suena-¿Sigues viva?-expresa Nio al contestar-Ah, que bueno-coloca su mano en la cintura-Aja-mira al techo-Aja-sigue mirando el techo-Si-mira al suelo-No me digas-pasa la mano por el abdomen, ellas estaban muy intrigadas, al parecer lo habían logrado pero las ansias de información las consumia-Suena como un éxito para mi-levanta la mirada, se encuentra con los ojos de Hitsugi mirándola fijamente, le sonríe y un guiño solo para molestarla-Todas están vivas, regresen aquí y les dire que haremos-culmina su conversación.

-¿Qué dijeron?-pide Chitaru.

-Se las arreglaron para hacer huir al metahumano, tampoco hay bajas por ese lado-sonrie como gato-Bien ahora, en serio tomen sus pertenencias y vamos, ya quiero hacer arder este sitio.

Ellas recogen lo que les parecía más importante, Kouko llevo su biblia y el Manyoshu, un libro de poesía del periodo Nara, una colección de diez mil hojas, Shiena su laptop, y la obra de Romeo y Julieta, Takechi cargo sus tijeras y otra bolsa con objetos aun mas personales, Isuke lleno su bolso con toda la ropa y productos cosméticos que pudiera, Banba relleno dos maletas con patitos de hule, Sumireko guardo su juego de te en una maleta diseñada para ello además lleno una segunda con su ropa, Chitaru aun tenia mas katanas, se las coloco en su cinto, guardo ropa también, Kirigaya tomo su osito y un cajón con sus venenos, Suzu, su equipo de costura y el tablero de Shogi, se reúnen a unos cien metros del edificio, ven como se acercan tres figuras femeninas a la distancia, claramente eran Haruki, Tokaku y Haru .

-Salimos mal de esto-profiere Haruki muy cansada y poco animada.

-Todo tiene remedio-las recibe Nio.

-Esto ha sido demasiado, Nio necesito hablar con mi tia-expresa Haru muy conmocionada.

-De acuerdo, iremos con ella, pero primero, ¿Kouko quieres hacer los honores?-profiere Hashiri con una sonrisa, Kouko hace una llamada, de pronto una explosión y el edificio arde en llamas.

-¡No!-grita Haruki al caer de rodillas, esto sorprendio a todas a excepción de Isuke que ya se imaginaba lo que diría-¡Mis pocky estaban dentro!-exclama con los puños cerrados contra el piso.

-Ademas de toda nuestra ropa-añade Tokaku con seriedad.

-Levantate, idiota, salve una caja-expresa la pelirosa muy molesta.

-Oh, gracias, Isuke-sama-menciona al levantarse y tomar la caja roja.

-Tambien recogi esto-le entrega la fotografía de ella y su familia.

-Muchas gracias-exclama con una sonrisa al colocarse un pocky en la boca.

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunta Kenmochi.

-Vamos a un hospital, tenemos heridos-menciona Nio que ya había tomado camino hacia el hospital de la escuela.

* * *

Neiji se sentía humillado, todas sus batallas, todas las ordenes que siguió y cumplio con éxito, había tenido que huir de un par de mujeres, pero el lo comprendia, no eran normales, sobre todo la pelirroja de la que tuvo que escapar, tenia fuerza, resistencia, era como el, los mismos rasgos faciales, no podía entenderlo, el era único, pocas personas podían hacerle frente en un mano a mano, su orgullo herido lo llenaba de ira con cada paso que lo alejaba de su lugar de batalla, había llamado para que lo recojan, iba a llegar solo sin el objetivo que le pidieron, apaleado, cansado y sangrando, su ego se recuperaría una vez se recuperara y descubriera quien era exactamente aquella pelirroja para poder liquidarla a ella y todas sus amigas.

-Neiji, no te ves bien amigo-menciona Akio estacionado a dos cuadras del establecimiento educativo.

-Es peor con mi orgullo-expresa con una sonrisa pero molesto en exceso.

-Sube, te llevare al laboratorio-profiere con mucha calma.

-Espero que no le hayas contado a Hanako-dice con un tono cansado al entrar en el asiento trasero.

-No, pero lo averiguara cuando no llegues hoy a tu casa-Saoi le recuerda que su novia no era ninguna tonta.

-Estuvieron listas, debieron descubrirnos antes de llegar a ellas-informa Neiji con su respiración entrecortada, lo estaba sintiendo por primera vez el cansancio por falta de sangre, falta de energía para sus musculos, se deja caer en el asiento mientras Akio conduce.

-¿Acelero? ¿Qué tan mal te sientes?-pregunta con mucha calma, el nunca perdia la compostura, era un flemático y bohemio por naturaleza, aunque eso no le impedia sonreir muy seguido.

-Pesimo, no creo que alguna vez me hubieran lastimado asi-responde al observar como el asiento se manchaba con su sangre, el color rojo de ella se secaba dando paso a un negro perpetuo, lo sentía-Asi es como todos los que asesine sufrieron antes de morir-reconoce el pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Hable con mi padre, dijo que Ozawa también tenia problemas con Yuri Meichi, planea una reunión mañana, quiere que vayamos-informa con una sonrisa tratando de convencerlo de que sobreviviría y estaría sentado aburriéndose en una silla durante una reunión a la tarde del siguiente dia.

-¿Se debe a mi fracaso?-pregunta casi sin aliento.

-No, tuvieras éxito o no se iba a llevar a cabo, secuestrar la chica se suponía ser la parte fácil, acabar con Yuri era lo difícil, su guardia personal se dice esta a otro nivel, otros dicen que no tiene guardia, que ella sola se ha encargado de decenas de hombres por su propia cuenta, no se que tanto será verdad, pero es peligrosa.

-Saldre de esta…y me encargare de esa pelirroja…es igual…a mi, Akio…yo debo…-cae desmayado por la hemorragia.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunta su amigo-¿Neiji? ¿Neiji? Rayos-exclama, acelera a fondo-No moriras conmigo al volante amigo.

* * *

Dejaron a Kouko, Otoya y Shinya en el hospital, las demás fueron a la oficina de la directora, pero solo se les permitio entrar a Haru y Tokaku, Nio obviamente estaba con ellas también.

-Haru, he escuchado lo sucedido-profiere Meichi con mucha calma.

-No puedo seguir con esto, ellas arriesgan su vida y personas han muerto, Haru no quiere mas esto-exclama con mucha tristeza.

-Nadie lo quiere-dice con serenidad-Quizas me tome muchas libertades contigo, queria que te sintieras comoda-continua con una voz relajada-Pero ha sido suficiente, esta noche Saoi y sus socios han llegado demasiado lejos-profiere al ponerse de pie acercándose a su sobrina que lloraba-Desde ahora estarán en el complejo de habitaciones junto con los alumnos normales, no se atreverán a dañarlas con tantos testigos-calma a la joven muchacha.

-Haru no quiere saber mas de estas peleas yakuza, perdi a mi familia por ellas, prometiste que nada le pasaría a quienes me rodean, no quiero mas muertes por culpa mia-solloza la chica mientras Tokaku la observaba y escuchaba todo con atención.

-No es tu culpa, es el destino de nuestra familia, por mi inclinación sexual no tendre hijos, tu debes continuar con esto, naciste para hacerlo, puedo sentir en ti la sangre de nuestros ancestros, tu tienes el poder que nos maldice a esta vida-menciona con una falta de emociones total, no podía percibirse ningún atisbo de maldad o bondad en esas palabras, simplemente lo había dicho.

-Haru no lo tiene, solo quiero tener una vida normal, tener amigas y familia sin temer que algo malo les pase-llora con desconsuelo, su respiración se alteraba por el llanto, sus ojos enrojecidos eran clara prueba de que toda la situación le dolia, nacio con una maldición según su tia, pero sus padres le habían dicho que estaba bendecida, quizás eso era lo único en lo que se equivocaron, se sentía maldita.

-Eso no puedo darte, pero te entrego la promesa de que tu y las que consideras ahora tus amigas sobrevivirán, solo debes resistir-pide Meichi colocar sus manos alrededor del rostro de Haru.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunta todavía entre lágrimas.

-El que sea necesario-responde secamente-Tokaku y Nio se encargaran de que no pierdas la fe-menciona Meichi al darle una sonrisa sincera por primera vez, esto la obliga a devolver la sonrisa-Nio, Tokaku, ella necesita de ustedes, no la dejen caer-dice con seriedad nuevamente.

-Sus deseos son órdenes, Meichi-Dono-expresa la rubia con una reverencia, Azuma simplemente asiente con la cabeza, pero su mirada era de decisión pura.

* * *

Neiji lo había logrado, pero ahora deseaba estar muerto, estaba en una reunión sentado aburriéndose de detalles técnicos, además debía soportar a Ichiro y Hisao, se había enfrentado antes a Ichiro, nunca le gano pero tampoco podía decirse que el peliazul lo había hecho, eran empates, lo admiraba como oponente pero lo odiaba cada vez que hablaba, orgulloso y presumido, Hisao era otra historia, Kuzonoha en realidad le había ganado, pero no tenia admiración por el, era burlon y tramposo, pero lo curioso es que le caia bien, después de Akio el era su mejor amigo, pero eso no evitaba que lo sacara de quicio quizás mas rápido aun que el mismo Ichiro, por otro lado todos los demás le eran indiferentes.

-El plan de secuestrar a la sobrina de Yuri ha fallado, este nuevo equipo se encargara de acabar con las fuerzas principales de Yuri y perjudicar sus negocios, siempre hay mas de un modo de romper huevos-indica Saoi con potestad.

-No te lo puedo creer, Takao, vencieron a tu superhombre, el es casi tan bueno como Ichiro-profiere Ozawa mientras fumaba-Quizas su apelativo es exajerado cuando lo han vencido un monton de mujeres-se burla el tipo obeso.

Neiji no estaba nada contento, sus heridas físicas sanaban rápido pero cuando herían su orgullo lo único que lo sanaba era pegarle una paliza al causante sobre todo cuando era un obeso burlon y machista, quizás no fuera un defensor feminista pero por algún motivo no le gustaba que menospreciaran a las mujeres.

-Meichi no es precisamente una mujer que no tenga los medios para conseguir su propio equipo de elite-menciona Kent tras dar un sorbo al ron que tenia en la mano.

-Jajaja, me causas gracia Keaton-rie Ozawa-Pero bueno, estoy dejando mis mejores hombres en este grupo, ¿Quién los guiara? ¿Quién me garantizara que no morirán como unos inútiles?-expresa con prepotencia, era un tipo realmente desagradable, olia a fumador empedernido, sus ojos siempre tenían una mirada lasciva cuando veía una mujer y desprecio cuando miraba un subordinado.

-Yuka Tomoe, aquí, es una ex agente de las fuerzas especiales, especialista en guerrillas, estratega maestra, yo garantizo su efectividad-menciona Takao muy confiado, pero no demasiado no cometeria el error de volver a subestimar a la organización de Meichi.

-Gracias jefe, he estado antes a cargo de grupos de elite, este equipo es muy diverso, pero con disciplina puedo…-explica la pelirosa con trenzas cuando…

-¿Nio, eres tu?-era Hisao con su celular al oído, parecía feliz de escuchar a la persona del otro lado-No sabes cuanto te he buscado, Traidora-exclama riendo.

-No hubieras podido encontrarme siempre estoy tres pasos después de ti-menciona Hashiri, todos la escuchaban, había puesto altavoz y colocado el celular en la mesa para comodidad suya mas que dar información a los que tenia alrededor.

-¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Acaso quieres regresar?-se burla.

-No, tengo un mejor trato aquí, pero no te llame para hablarte de mi nuevo ambiente laboral-comenta la rubia del otro lado.

-¿Entonces?-pregunta un poco curioso.

-Lo hice para que Yuri pudiera hablar directamente a tu jefe y sus socios, se que me están escuchando en este momento, escuchenla a ella ahora-indica la rubia con mucha confianza, Hisao podía imaginarse la sonrisa de tiburón que Nio tendría en ese momento.

-Ozawa, Saoi y Kent-se escucha la voz fuerte pero femenina de Meichi, lo cual altera un poco a los altos mandos-Ustedes son escoria, pero son lo único que me impide apoderarme por completo de todas las familias yakuzas y sus actividades económicas-se escuchaba estoica pero decidida-Les propongo este reto-esto los sorprende acaso podrían al fin tenerla a mano-Envien a sus mejores hobres ante mi, los espero en mi oficina en Myojo, no me moveré de ahí, si son capaces de atacarme negociare un trato con ustedes para dividir los recursos, pero si no son mas que abejas obreras incapaces de levantar la mano contra una reina, les prometo que lo siguiente que sabran será que yo fui quien toco a sus puertas-se corta la llamada, los hombres a cargo se irritan por la amenaza pero sonreían, no había forma de que Meichi pudiera defenderse de aquellos que consideraban los mejores hombres bajo su mando.

-Una oportunidad para hacerlo limpiamente, no fallen-menciona Saoi alegre y molesto al mismo tiempo, no esperaba que Meichi se entregara en bandeja de plata, esto saldría o muy bien o muy mal.


	7. Incursión

INCURSIÓN

Las chicas ahora se encontraban en el complejo habitacional de los estudiantes comunes, siempre había gente en los pasillos, excepto entre las cinco y siete, por algún motivo ellos ya se encontraban en las cercanías del comedor, a esta hora también Tokaku, Chitaru y Haruki estaban fuera corriendo, Otoya había encontrado su oportunidad.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta Takechi al mostrarle un nuevo arreglo floral, quizás tuviera una mano lastimada pero solo necesitaba una buena para manipular sus tijeras.

-Hola-dice Haru con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta, claro que estaba sorprendida por la visita pero esperaba tener un tiempo sola para pensar-Me parecen hermosas-responde aunque quisiera Haru no tenía en su naturaleza el ser antisociable-Pasa-dice al tomar las flores.

-Gracias, Harucchi-sonríe la peli morada-Pensé que te gustaría un presente, el otro día fue terrible-expresa muy alegre sentándose en la cama de Haru, estas habitaciones eran incluso más pequeñas que las anteriores pero seguían teniendo el espacio necesario para un par de estudiantes.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero dime, ¿Cómo está tu mano?-pregunta Haru mientras colocaba las flores en agua.

-Pues solo me duele cuando escribo-bromea Takechi.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, cuando vi como ese hombre peleaba con Haruki y Tokaku solo podía imaginarme lo que pudo haberles hecho, fue un alivio saber que todas estaban bien-profiere de forma pausada y con una sonrisa precavida.

-Eres tan linda Harucchi, ¿Cómo terminaste en medio de todo esto?-pregunta cuando se sienta en la cama de en frente.

-No quisiera sonar grosera pero no quiero hablar del tema-menciona algo desanimada.

-No deberías estar triste, tu rostro pierde su brillo-expresa Otoya al tomarle las manos mirándola con aparente ternura "Haru, dame paso, sabes que lo quieres, no recuerdo que tuviera que esforzarme tanto conquistando chicas en el pasado".

-Gracias-dice algo nerviosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas daban clara evidencia de ello "Ahora que hago, me agrada Otoya, pero no creo que…eh ¿Qué está haciendo?"-O…Otoya-Takechi acercaba su rostro al de ella y Haru trata de detenerla pero solo con palabras.

-Me gustas, Haru, mucho-dice la peli morada al unir los labios con la chica de cabello rojizo, "Ves, no era tan difícil, sabe cómo imagine, cereza, me gusta la cereza, ¿cómo será ahí abajo?"

-Espera-dice Haru al cortar el beso y tratar de apartarse, pero Otoya la tenía entre sus brazos, ella sabía cómo despegarse pero eso involucraba dañar físicamente a la peli morada-No-pide la chica ahora si estaba realmente incomoda por no decir otra cosa, pero Haru tenía un problema y ese era el no poder enojarse.

-¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Acaso no te parezco linda?-menciona con una voz llena de deseo, quizás Haru apartara sus labios pero eso dejaba vulnerable el cuello, Otoya no desaprovecho, al lamer la zona debilito su postura lo suficiente para empujarla con su peso sobre la cama-Te gustara, lo prometo-le susurra al oído, pasa su lengua por el lóbulo haciéndola jadear.

-No, no quiero que mi primera vez sea así-exclama Haru muy preocupada aunque ella tenía toda la capacidad para detener a Otoya no podía hacerlo sin lastimarla y Takechi esperaba ello, con su mano lastimada solo podía esperar que Haru fuera demasiado buena para intentarlo.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Otoya, no podía darle una edad de más de quince años a Haru pero ella misma había tenido su primera experiencia sexual a los catorce, fue de consentimiento mutuo pero fue uno de los motivos que la llevaron a convertirse en lo que era-Estas de suerte, soy muy buena en esto, especialmente con mujeres-comenta al presionar sus cuerpos contra la cama y usando su mano buena desprende el primer botón.

-No, Otoya por favor-trata de empujar, pero la peli morada tenía toda la intención de terminar lo empezado, dos más fueron desabotonados.

-Ah-exclama Takechi con el rostro enrojecido pero sorprendido al descubrir una cicatriz con forma de equis en el esternón de la chica que sometía-Es muy linda, ¿Cómo te la hiciste?-pregunta al tocar la cicatriz con las yemas de sus dedos, estaba emocionada, casi quería sacar sus tijeras casi.

-No es la primera vez que estoy en peligro-indica la chica pudiendo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo, esperaba que esto la distrajera lo suficiente para poder zafarse de la situación.

-No pienses más en ello-Takechi continua, esta vez acariciando la cicatriz con su lengua.

-Takechi, no, basta-exclama Haru, esta vez pataleaba tratando de quitársela, Otoya no iba a detenerse, Haru lo comprendió, tendría que recurrir a su única salida, un pequeño ruido alerta a ambas de que la puerta se abre, ellas miran a la entrada, Tokaku estaba ahí parada con una mirada que en realidad no demostraba emoción, pero seguramente era su rostro de sorpresa, también podía observarse un vendaje alrededor del antebrazo.

-Aléjate de ella, Takechi-ordena la peli azul mostrándose enojada en su tono y mirada.

-Oh, Azuma porque siempre arruinas la diversión, solo jugábamos-expresa la peli morada muy decepcionada por la irrupción, suelta a Haru y se levanta, "Tokaku debes tener un radar de diversión, no me explico cómo llegaste a esta hora, todavía no deberías estar de vuelta".

-Tokaku-es lo único que la chica puede alcanzar a pronunciar.

-Fuera de auqui, Takechi-exclama con los puños cerrados.

-Oh, ya me voy-expresa muy desilusionada-Jugaremos otro día Harucchi-exclama con emoción antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Azuma.

-Sí, gracias por llegar a tiempo Tokaku-expresa todavía muy avergonzada sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

-Tuve un accidente mientras corría, tropecé con Chitaru y termine cortándome con un cristal que alguien dejo en el césped-la peli azul indica su vendaje-Me alegro que ocurriera, desde mañana tu vienes con nosotras a correr-era una orden no una petición.

-De acuerdo-menciona Haru al abotonar su camisa, al hacerlo Tokaku observa la cicatriz.

-Espera-dice la peli azul, Haru sorprendida se detiene.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta algo asustada.

-Tienes una cicatriz, déjame ver-pronuncia Tokaku, "¿Cuántas cicatrices tiene? Espero que esto no se vea invasivo".

-Esto…-dice muy nerviosa-¿Tienes algún tipo de interés particular con las cicatrices o solo las mías?-inquiere con una sonrisa sumamente nerviosa, "No lo intentes tú también Tokaku".

-Solo déjame verlas-expresa un poco sonrojada, debía admitir que hacia peticiones algo extrañas, más bien sumamente raras, se le acerca, ella misma desabotona la camisa, sin mirar los ojos de sorpresa de Haru, sabía que si levantaba la vista no tendría el coraje.

-Tokaku, creo que estas siendo muy atrevida-acierta a decir.

-No intentare nada-aclara la peli azul, al terminar con los botones le quita la camisa por completo, entonces puede observar el daño que Haru había recibido todos estos años, cicatrices en todo lugar, mira la espalda, ahí también tenía cicatrices, los brazos también-No entendía porque eras como eres y ahora lo entiendo mucho menos-expresa Tokaku, con tantas heridas como mantenía un actitud alegre.

-Ya lloré suficiente ahora quiero sonreír-menciona con una sonrisa, pero no dejaba de estar nerviosa y avergonzada, estaba semidesnuda frente a la peli azul ambas en la misma cama, solas-¿Puedo ponerme mi camisa?-pregunta Haru.

-Por supuesto-dice con amabilidad, las palabras llegaron a Tokaku, una persona que ha sufrido suficiente solo quiere poder sonreír-Las chicas quieren ir a tomar un baño caliente esta noche, quieren que vayas-pide Azuma tratando de animarla y evitar un silencio incómodo, solo esperaba que nadie preguntara sobre las cicatrices.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunta Haru al colocarse la camisa.

-Haruki y Chitaru, creo que también irán las otras-explica.

-¿No vas a ir?

-Ya les dije que no-responde con seriedad.

-Vamos Tokaku, podrás observar si alguna más tiene cicatrices-bromea Haru con buena intención.

-Ichinose-exclama Azuma algo avergonzada.

* * *

Takechi estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación que la habían sacado hace unos segundos, "No es justo, todavía tengo ganas, y nadie quiere jugar conmigo, mejor encuentro un reemplazo", pronto ve a Shiena que caminaba leyendo el libreto con un esfero en la boca, se acerca a la puerta de la habitación que compartían, "Ella también es adorable".

-¡Shiena!-grita con alegría llamando la atención de la castaña que estaba por abrir la puerta.

-No tengo tiempo-expresa Kenmochi seriamente al abrir la puerta y entrar con rapidez.

-Ouh, ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?-se queja la peli morada.

-¿A qué quieres jugar, Takechi?-escucha una voz a sus espaldas la peli morada, al voltear era Haruki.

-¿No es hora de que estén corriendo?-pregunta Otoya.

-Azuma y Chitaru tuvieron un percance-sonríe la pelirroja-Uno muy gracioso hasta que me di cuenta de que Azuma sangraba-sigue diciendo con diversión.

-Bueno, ¿quieres jugar a las tijeras?-pregunta muy alegre, "Debe tener una muy buena fuerza en las piernas, quizás también en las caderas".

-¿Tijeras?-queda confundida- ¿Y cómo se jue…?-decía la pelirroja hasta que alcanzo a entenderlo-Ah, no gracias Otoya, creo que paso-menciona muy sonriente-En serio que me cogiste con la guardia baja-ríe Haruki.

-Vamos, no me digas que Isuke no te deja jugar con otras chicas-expresa la peli morada.

-Lo lamento Takechi, no eres mi tipo-menciona al tratar de irse, pero Takechi con su mano sana toma sus tijeras y corta desde abajo hacia arriba toda la extensión de la camiseta deportiva.

-¡Otoya!-exclama molesta la pelirroja al sujetarle la mano y colocarla contra la pared-¿Qué te pasa?-reclama al lanzar las tijeras fuera del alcance de Otoya-Era mi única camisa, lo demás se quemó-se queja con toda razón.

-Solo quiero un poco de atención-sonríe la peli morada, Haruki da un suspiro no había remedio con ella-Dices que no soy tu tipo, pero ¿Por qué Inukai si lo es?-expresa la peli morada.

-No voy a discutir eso contigo-responde sonriendo pero molesta.

-¿Te gustan sus senos grandes?-pregunta la peli morada, solo recibe como respuesta una sonrisa sarcástica-Pues los míos no son pequeños-sentía deseo nuevamente así que ignora el hecho de que su mano izquierda necesitaba reposo y con ella desabrocha un botón de su camisa.

-Otoya-trata de hablar Haruki, esta insinuación se había pasado de la raya pero en realidad empezaba a sentirse acalorada.

-¿Te gusta lo provocativa que es?-sonríe mordiéndose el labio-Yo puedo ser igual de provocativa-libera otro botón dando una mejor vista de sus atributos físicos como mujer, "Diferentes presas, diferentes tácticas, quizás Haru sea inofensiva e ingenua, pero tu Haruki eres fuerte y extrovertida, no se cuánto tardo Inukai en meterte entre sus sabanas pero tal vez yo la supere."

-Admito que lo eres, pero no es suficiente conmigo-dice la pelirroja, "Un momento, creo que es la primera vez que digo esa frase, bueno por lo normal soy yo quien coquetea y solo lo hago cuando estoy libre de compromiso, mejor la suelto y me voy, terminare teniendo problemas con Isuke", libera la mano de Takechi, una mala idea.

-¿Segura?-pregunta seductoramente al sujetarla con la mano libre y desabotonar el tercero, las insinuaciones de Takechi lograron su objetivo Haruki se distrajo mirándola-Una araña sabe cómo atrapar a su presa-menciona muy contenta.

-Esta presa es demasiado grande para tu telaraña-dice Sagae al recuperar el sentido.

-Todavía no inyecto mis colmillos-indica la chica, da un pequeño impulso y une los labios con la pelirroja, "Chocolate, debería intentar juntar a Haru y Haruki, la cereza con chocolate me encanta. Me pregunto si ya se dio cuenta de que nos observan".

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclama molesta al separarse lo suficiente.

-El veneno-sonríe Otoya, señala algo con su cabeza, Haruki gira el cuello lentamente sin querer ser sorprendida por Takechi.

-¡Isuke-sama!-grita llena de miedo y confusión, no miedo físico, miedo a que la peli rosa malinterpretara la situación, "Respira, piensa hay algo que la haga pensar que no es lo que cree, haber, mi camisa cortada, por lo cual estoy semidesnuda en un pasillo solamente con Otoya la cual tiene la camisa desabotonada. Ajá. Estoy perdida" piensa sin poder quitar la cara de shock, pero al mirar con calma se da cuenta de que la peli rosa no parecía molesta, tenía una mirada indiferente, eso era peor, no podía estar segura de que esperar.

-Hazlo de nuevo 3-dice la peli rosa confundiendo y sorprendiendo a ambas.

-¡¿Aaah?!-exclaman ambas mujeres-Isuke-sama no entiendo porque lo dices, pero puedo asegurar que no es lo que crees-profiere la pelirroja a la defensiva.

-No, en serio hazlo de nuevo 3-sonrie Isuke al caminar con un movimiento seductor de caderas.

-Isuke-sama, por favor no juegues, digo la verdad, ella se me abalanzo-continua la pelirroja demasiado aturdida.

-Que aburrida 3-resopla la peli rosa-Yo te creí más audaz 3-menciona al acariciarle el hombro desnudándolo-En serio me pareció muy atrayente su escena 3-le dice al oído.

-Isuke-sama, entiendo todo lo que dices pero no sé si tomarlo en serio-menciona la pelirroja muy mareada y con un signo de interrogación bailante sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que lo dice en serio-menciona muy alegre la chica de las tijeras.

-Abre más tu mente idiota, te estoy ofreciendo un trio 3-expresa Inukai con mucha lascivia en su voz-Además ella no es fea 3-dice Isuke, era lo más cercano a un alago sincero que podía dar.

-¿Me culparías si te digo que es una de mis fantasías?-menciona Haruki con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Esta chica en realidad no es como las que conocí antes, no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme, ¡Demonios! ¡No había estado tan nerviosa desde el examen de ingreso a la brigada de ingenieros!"

-Claro que no 3-sonrie-Yo también tenía interés por probar 3

-Y tu tanto escándalo que hiciste-bromea Takechi al abrazar a la pelirroja por la cintura.

-Esto será interesante-logra decir la pelirroja.

-Vengan, entren 3-dice Isuke al abrirles la puerta.

-¡Yey!-exclama muy alegre al tirar de Haruki hacia la habitación.

* * *

Shiena estaba sentada frente a su laptop, una Toshiba de las primeras generaciones, incluso tenia todavía el lector de disquetes, era grande y pesada, justo lo que necesitaba, con el tamaño podía modificarla como deseara, un procesador de 10 GHz, memoria de 50 Tb y 32 Gb de RAM, sus programas eran creados por ella misma, modificaciones de programas de nivel militar, ya estaba dos horas escuchando música con sus audífonos mientras trataba de superar las barreras cortafuegos de los archivos ocultos de Meichi, era experta en este tipo de cosas, pronto tendría acceso, tuvo que usar repetidores para que su señal rebotara lo suficiente, no creía que bastara haber ocultado su dirección IP, y tenía razón cualquier precaución era pequeña para cualquiera que hubiera descubierto la mitad de lo que ella hizo, Yuri no era quien aparentaba ser, claro que eso ya lo sospechaba desde un principio pero no tenía fundamentos, Meichi era más poderosa de lo que imagino en todo caso, se había estado apoderando del territorio de los demás yakuzas, eso explicaba los múltiples atentados contra la vida de Haru, cualquier cosa por dañar a Yuri, había también ingresado a los datos robados de Saoi, ""Proyecto: Hércules" suena como el nombre clave para un proyecto de Meta humanos, podrían haber puesto Proyecto: Superman y sería igual de obvio, muy bien. Aaabrir. Haber, haber, "Akai Akuma", más original. Nombre del individuo: Neiji" su sorpresa fue mayúscula, fotografías y datos de un pelirrojo con las mismas características que Sagae, eso no podía ser coincidencia "Bien, bien, supone una sorpresa, ¿se conocerán? Y si es así, ¿trabajan juntos? No saltes a suposiciones, debo saber más", continua leyendo, "ADN base Shinonome Suzuki" lee una breve descripción, regresa a la carpeta principal, había una subcarpeta etiquetada "Shinonome Suzuki", la abre, no había registro fotográfico pero tenía un archivo de texto, "Shinonome Suzuki, a los cinco años nos percatamos de la fuerza superior de esta niña, la pusimos bajo nuestra custodia, no tiene familiares que reclamen por ella, es perfecta para dar el próximo avance en biotecnología humana, ha nacido de modo natural con habilidades sorprendentes lo cual me lleva a pensar que es el siguiente eslabón en la cadena evolutiva, será un futuro brillante el que vivirán nuestros descendientes, fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia de tejidos aumentados naturalmente con fibras de carbono, sistema inmunitario excepcional, no me sorprendería averiguar que es inmune al cáncer o SIDA, la regeneración de tejidos es impecable, no creemos que pueda regenerar miembros perdidos y hemos averiguado que no sana de manera acelerada pero al terminar el proceso de sanación natural no se perciben cicatrices, como si nunca hubiera sido herida, es fantástica, su cabello rojo ardiente como su propio temperamento, no puedo asegurar que ese carácter se deba al lavado de cerebro para borrar sus recuerdos o a los continuos experimentos invasivos que llevamos sobre ella, es una niña, y tiene que someterse a extracción de todo tipo de tejidos, células óseas, medula espinal…" escucha como se abre la puerta, le da un ligero sobresalto, observa la puerta, era Takechi, parecía muy feliz, usaba una camisa larga de dormir, Shiena estaba completamente segura que no era suya, pero le parecía que venia del cuarto del Equipo Sexy, quizás jugaban a verdad o desafío o algo así, Takechi sonriente se dirige a su cama se agacha para sacar de abajo una maleta negra, era la que había sacado de la anterior habitación, parecía apresurada, apenas le prestaba atención a Kenmochi que estaba mirándola todo el tiempo un poco confundida, de la maleta caen unas esposas, Otoya las recoge, sale sonriendo y despidiéndose de Shiena con la mano, Shiena responde de la misma manera a la despedida, "Que raro, ¿Por qué tiene esposas? ¿Acaso fue policía? No importa", regresa a su computadora, "Células óseas, médula espinal, líquido cefalorraquídeo, células madres, yo soy su psicólogo, me duele oír a esa niña preguntarme: "¿Por qué me pasa eso? ¿Qué hice mal? Hago todo lo que me dicen", rompe el corazón, pero creí que era necesario, su sacrificio podría llevar a descubrir una infinidad de avances en medicina. Pero ayer llegaron demasiado lejos, extrajeron tejido ovárico, con el pretexto de analizar los sacos con óvulos inmaduros y probar si es posible madurarlos artificialmente, están desesperados por lograr avances, han tenido tres años a esa niña sometiéndola a pruebas físicas y cirugías perniciosas, sus ojos de color ámbar están llenos de odio, temo lo que pueda llegar a hacer una vez sea adulta, no seriamos nada más que una molestia para ella, pero aun así, temo más por ella, esa niña no podrá tener una vida normal, ya ha sufrido demasiado, no se puede someter a un ser humano a semejante trato aberrante, creí estar de acuerdo con ellos, era una gran oportunidad para adquirir conocimiento, "La Psicología de un individuo reprimido y abusado" sonaba como un ensayo de investigación substancioso de psiquiatría, pero no doy más, me es imposible tolerar esto, he cogido cariño por la niña, me sentí terrible en una sesión, ella y yo nos hemos vuelto amigos o eso creía, pero cuando llegaron a llevársela grito: "¡Papa! ¡Papa! ¡No dejes que me lastimen!". Apenas me contuve para no llorar, su afecto hacia mi debió formarse por nuestras continuas charlas, soy el único que le da ánimos y logra hacerla sonreír, soy una figura paterna para ella, y no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, soy un pésimo ser humano, pero he de redimirme, esa niña no sufrirá más, yo mismo me hare cargo." Era realmente desgarrador, una niña sometida a espantosas investigaciones científicas, ni siquiera Shiena podía haber imaginado aquello por mas comics o mangas gore hubiera leído, busca el nombre del autor del texto, "Dr. Haruki Sato", no había fechas, no sabía cuándo lo escribieron, pero sabía de donde procedía, no todos los archivos habían sido descifrados correctamente, habían muchos incompletos o corruptos, su pirata informático no debió ser tan bueno como ella, tenía el conocimiento para recuperar todos los archivos faltantes, solo necesitaba de alguien que le permitiera el acceso a los discos duros.

-¿Aun quieres saber más?-pregunta una voz burlona, Shiena se petrifico, tenía miedo de mirar a sus espaldas, "¿Cómo se ha metido? Es culpa de los audífonos"-Responde Kenmochi-pide la rubia.

-Ah, hola Nio, ¿Cómo estás?-dice con mucha preocupación al quitarse los audífonos.

-Ya jugaste suficiente, Shiena, es hora de ser serias-expresa la rubia con una sonrisa afilada-He permitido que husmees nuestras fuentes, me ha resultado interesante, en realidad eres mejor que nuestro experto-dice la rubia.

-¿Quién es su experto?-pregunta Shiena bajando un poco la guardia.

-Yo-responde muy alegre-Sígueme tengo un trabajo para ti.

* * *

Era el comedor de la escuela, los que asistían como alumnos de internado ya estaban sentados a cenar, un grupo en particular tenía una charla poco convencional.

-Se supone que debo impresionarme, el mes pasado fui con mi prima a Paris, visitamos el museo Louvre, ese si es un lugar interesante para conocer-menciona con presunción una chica de cabello verde corto.

-No presumas Midori, no todos tenemos un padre que es dueño de una empresa multimillonaria-comenta un chico de cabello negro, vestía el uniforme masculino de Myojo.

-Solo te da envidia, de que he viajado mucho más que tú, Ayumu-profiere la chica.

-Tú no tienes remedio, Ozawa-dice el chico suspirando.

-¿Por qué discuten siempre sobre quien tiene mejores cosas?-reclama una chica de cabello castaño corto-No ven que soy becada, me hacen sentir como una vagabunda-menciona con toda honestidad.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no superas mis calificaciones?-menciona la peliverde, una chica nacida con una memoria fotográfica, cuerpo de modelo, y un ego de proporciones monstruosas que solo le cabía en el busto.

-¿Quieres tener amigos?-pregunta la castaña.

-De acuerdo, no los molestare más por hoy-sonríe la chica de cabello verde y ojos rojos.

-Oigan, son las chicas de la Clase Negra-indica otro de compañero que llegaba a sentarse-He oído que sus habitaciones se incendiaron mientras tenían una fiesta alocada con orgias y todo-expresa el chico de cabello negro muy emocionado.

-Creo que exageras-comenta Ayumu con una mirada de "¿En serio?"

-No se por dónde divaga tu mente para llegar a una conclusión tan ridícula e inverosímil-profiere con desagrado la chica de cabello verde.

-Deberías dejar de ver hentai-aconseja la de cabello castaño.

-Si esas chicas protagonizaran uno yo sería feliz-menciona al babear viendo cómo se acercaban una peli rosa, una pelirroja y una peli morada.

-¿Por qué no les hablas?-bromea su amigo.

-Sí, no hay problema-dice al levantarse cuando ellas estaban lo suficientemente cerca dándosela de Don Juan-Hola señoritas, mi nombre es Den Watanabe, soy el capitán del equipo de natación-les sonríe.

-Lo lamento Isuke no está interesada 3-expresa la peli rosa.

-Apenas me he presentado, toma más tiempo conocerme-sujeta la muñeca de la chica.

-Ha dicho que no está interesada-profiere la pelirroja al apretarle la muñeca y apartar su mano, era una chica alta-¿Acaso no escuchas a la señorita?-menciona con una sonrisa muy confiada, la chica era fuerte.

-Espera, espera-exclama sintiendo que le rompía la mano, Haruki lo suelta.

Takechi miraba a la peliverde con un rostro deseoso, era hermosa, su piel blanquecina le daba la apariencia de un lienzo en el cual podría pintar una obra hecha con su color preferido, el color de los ojos de la chica, su cabello verde le recordaba el patio de su infancia, no eran buenos recuerdos, "Ella es…es un hermoso lienzo libre de manchas, quiero pintar su piel con la sangre que brote de su cuerpo obscenamente apetecible", Takechi le sonríe con picardía, la chica sorprendida enrojece, Otoya se sienta junto a ella.

-¿Eres su guardaespaldas? ¿Por qué no dejas que ella decida?-comenta Den, sujetándose la muñeca, mientras la peli rosa reía.

-Ella-dice Haruki al tocarle el pecho con la punta de los dedos-No. Está. Interesada-en la última parte forma un puño golpeándolo en el pecho con tal fuerza que lo hace sentarse en la banca de la cual se había levantado, el chico parecía bastante sorprendido-Takechi, deja de asustar a esa chica-ordena Haruki al ver a la peli morada intimidando a la peliverde.

-Adiós, linda-se despide oliéndole el cabello, Otoya sabía que la mano lastimada la hacía ver menos intimidante pero la chica parecía ser el tipo de mujeres que gustaba de frecuentar, todo el tiempo se mostró asustada y voluble.

Las chicas caminan hasta la fila de la cafetería, ahora entendía porque los otros estaban pronto cerca del lugar.

-Jajajaja, ¿Cómo se sintió?-se burla Ayumu.

-Esa chica tiene fuerza en los brazos-dice el chico algo asustado.

-Decían que eran idols, pero no parecen serlo-dice la castaña.

-Con el cuerpo que tiene la peli rosa yo diría que modelos-menciona Den-Y la pelirroja no está nada mal tampoco, debe ser modelo de deportes-suspira tocándose el pecho.

-Midori, ¿estás bien?-pregunta Etsu la castaña al percatarse del nerviosismo de su amiga.

-Sí, pero la chica de los ojos aquamarinos se me insinuó, fue muy raro-menciona algo asustada todavía-¿Qué tipo de chicas metieron en esa clase?

-¿Midori eres tú?-pregunta una voz femenina y elegante.

-¿Sumireko, que haces aquí?-pregunta la peliverde sorprendida de ver a la heredera Hanabusa.

-Soy parte de la clase negra, no sabía que estudiaras en Myojo-profiere con mucha cordialidad.

-Yo no he sabido de ti desde la primaria-indica Midori sorprendida quizás no hayan sido amigas en el pasado pero se conocieron.

-Lo siento, quisiera seguir charlando pero debo ir con mis amigas, un gusto volver a verte-menciona la peli naranja al retomar su camino junto con Banba.

-¿Por qué no me presentas a tu amiga después?-pide Den.

-No estás a la altura de chicas con mi clase-responde.

* * *

Un vehículo plateado sin placas se estaciona a tres cuadras del edificio de oficinas de Saoi, eran las 7 todavía habían personas trabajando, esa compañía tenía un horario rotatorio, nunca estaba vacía y cumplían con el reglamento laboral, del auto salen Shiena y Nio, con ropas de oficinistas y peinado también, Kenmochi cargaba un maletín café grande en el cual llevaba su equipo de informática, Nio había sido muy convincente al pedirle que la acompañara, con mucha precaución entraron por la puerta principal, siendo el lugar tan grande como era a Shiena no le sorprendió que el guardia las dejara pasar sin pedir identificación, aunque estaban preparadas para ello, continúan el camino, la red de Saoi era cerrada, por lo cual no podía acceder desde fuera de los ordenadores, se encaminaron a la sala del procesador central del edificio, Shiena tuvo que preguntar como Nio había conseguido los planos pero la rubia no quiso responderle, las personas que caminaban por los pasillos apenas les prestaban atención, todos muy internados en sus propias mentes solo pensaban en sus problemas y obligaciones, una empresa tan grande y con un trasfondo lleno de operaciones ilegales siempre causa estrés en sus empleados.

-Vamos a comer en la cafetería que está a la vuelta de la esquina, tanta palabrería me ha dejado con hambre-al oír la voz Shiena tuvo pánico, y su temor aumento cuando lo ve de frente, era el pelirrojo de las fotos, el sujeto que casi las mató la noche anterior, si no recordaba mal su nombre era Neiji, estaba acompañado por dos personas, un sujeto de cabello cobrizo y una chica.

-No me cambies el tema, poco te faltó para morir, y ahora no tienes el valor para contarnos lo que paso-dice una peli púrpura con un poco de enojo en su voz.

-De acuerdo, pero en la cafetería-menciona el pelirrojo al volver su mirada al frente, las miradas de Neiji y Shiena se encuentran, el rostro del meta humano no sufre ningún tipo de alarma, al parecer no la reconoció, aunque llevaba máscara cuando se conocieron si así se le puede llamar cuando te estrellan contra una pared.

-No nos tardemos, iremos esta misma noche a probar suerte-menciona el otro chico desviando la atención de Neiji.

Ya se alejaban y Shiena solo dio un respiro profundo.

-¿Por qué tan preocupada?-pregunta la rubia muy sonriente.

-Ese es el tipo que nos atacó ayer, y parece estar como si nada, acaso Sagae no le tiró todo el soporte de las luces encima-menciona conmocionada por el hecho de que el sujeto no pareciera lastimado en absoluto a menos de 24 horas de su encuentro, "Los datos decían curación acelerada no instantánea".

-Es un tipo duro, ahora sígueme-dice Nio al ingresar en el elevador, Kenmochi hace lo mismo.

El elevador estaba vacío, pero un par de pisos más arriba se llenó a tope, hasta ahora a nadie parecía importarle realmente ese par de mujeres jóvenes, se encontraban apretadas entre ellas y preguntándose cuanto peso podía resistir el ascensor antes de detenerse por sobrepeso, en el piso siete ellas salen hacia la sala de informática, su caminar hasta la puerta de ingreso fue pausado, caminaban muchas personas por el pasillo, seguramente trabajaban de prisa para modificar los comandos de todos los ordenadores, hace poco que se habían robado los discos duros con esa información tan vital, al llegar a la puerta de la sala de procesadores había un lector de códigos, Nio pasa una tarjeta y la puerta les concede el acceso al lugar, habían otras cuatro personas en el sitio conectadas en sus ordenadores y trabajando, eso podría haber arruinado todo.

-Tú comienza, yo me encargo-dice Hashiri, se encamina hacia las personas ahí-Buenas noches, señores, se nos ha pedido actualizar ciertos programas que son necesarios en todos los ordenadores en general, pero tranquilos, no estaremos más de media hora, gracias por su atención-menciona la rubia.

-¿Puedo ver su tarjeta de acceso?-pide un hombre al acercarse.

-Por supuesto-sonríe, le presenta la tarjeta, el hombre la observa con atención.

-Muy bien señorita, puede continuar-menciona el hombre al volver a su puesto, Nio regresa con Shiena.

-Tienes treinta minutos-informa la rubia.

-Es más que suficiente-se conecta directamente con el sistema, empieza su trabajo.

* * *

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kenmochi?-pregunta Azuma, todas estaban en los baños de agua caliente a excepción de Shiena, Kouko y Nio, Kaminaga todavía estaba en recuperación y como nunca sabían dónde andaba la rubia solo les sorprendió la ausencia de Shiena.

-No lo sé, estaba en nuestra habitación en la tarde-responde Takechi que tenía su mano fuera del agua, se encontraba lógicamente feliz-Pero yo quiero saber, ¿cómo Haru se hizo esas lindas marcas?-expresa la peli morada extrañamente relajada.

-Haru no quiere hablar de ello-menciona la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Cuéntanos, Isuke esta curiosa, esas cicatrices son tan bonitas-sonríe la peli rosa con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Isuke-sama, ella no quiere hablar, déjala tranquila-pide con seriedad Sagae.

-Ah, ¿Cómo te atreves a…?-decía la peli rosa, pero los labios de la pelirroja la silencian.

-Oye no quería sonar agresiva-le sonríe Haruki.

-Idiota 3-le salpica agua sonriendo.

-¿Comenzamos de nuevo?-pregunta Otoya con alegría.

-No 3

-Jovencitas-pronuncia Suzu sonriendo.

-Bueno-pronuncia Banba muy confundida con ese jugueteo-Yo quiero saber la historia de Sumireko-pide la peli plateada.

-Oh, bueno, puede ser un poco fuerte para los menores-indica Sumireko algo nerviosa pero tratando de evitar el tema.

-Yo estoy bien-dice Kirigaya que estaba bien abrazada a Chitaru.

-No somos tan jóvenes Hanabusa-menciona Tokaku estoica como siempre.

-Si no temas, estoy segura que todas somos capaces de comprender tu situación-profiere Namatame amablemente.

-De acuerdo, mi padre es un hombre de negocios exitoso, y cuando se tiene éxito también se consiguen enemigos, un intento de asesinato fue lo que me paso, mi madre murió y yo perdí mis extremidades-contaba con serenidad parecía haber cicatrizado ya esa herida.

-¿Perdiste todos tus miembros?-pregunta Shinya.

-Si-menciona al zafarse el brazo izquierdo sorprendiendo a todas.

-Auh, eso me dolió-expresa la peli plateada.

-Tengo diferentes modelos, este es plástico para cuando quiero darme un baño, para el combate uso uno mecanizado, ellos aumentan mi fuerza y velocidad-se vuelve a colocar el brazo-Me tomó meses de recuperación usarlos, pero ya son parte de mí, a veces incluso olvido que no son reales-profiere con una sonrisa.

-Lo tomas muy bien, debes ser muy fuerte en todos los sentidos para superar un trauma como ese, eres admirable Sumireko-dice Suzu con amabilidad.

-Sumireko aún tengo una duda-profiere Banba-¿Si tienes tanto dinero por qué haces esto?

-Pruebas de campo-sonríe Hanabusa.

-¿Arriesgas tu vida para probar el funcionamiento de tus prótesis?-pregunta Shinya muy confusa al respecto, igual que las demás.

-¿Que puedo decir?-menciona la chica levantando los hombros-Soy una excéntrica-indica muy sonriente.

-Eres muy interesante Sumireko-menciona Haru muy sonriente.

-Gracias, linda-pronuncia la chica con amabilidad.

-Y muy bonita también-coquetea Shinya al tocarle los hombros.

-Gracias, tú también-le devuelve el cumplido.

* * *

Shiena mira expectante su ordenador, 99.98%, los hombres apenas si voltearon a verlas mientras ella los pirateaba, claro que había ingresado desde dentro usando una clave fidedigna que Hashiri sacó de algún lado, por su lado Nio estaba sentada en el escritorio balanceando las piernas con una sonrisa, 99.99%, su ansiedad era mayor mira sobre su hombro, estaba temerosa, había ingresado a las cámaras de seguridad y puso a reproducir la grabación del día anterior para su suerte los videos no mostraban el día de filmación, eso mantendría sentados en su sitio a los que vigilaban las cámaras, pero aun así vuelve a mirar sobre su hombro, el mismo tipo que pidió la tarjeta de Nio se acercaba, "¿Por qué? Oh, 100%, gracias a Dios "cierra su ventana de trabajo, desconecta y empieza a guardar su computadora.

-Disculpen señoritas-dice el hombre.

-Sí, ¿desea algo?-pregunta Nio mostrándose amable.

-Si tengo curiosidad, dijo que debían actualizar todos los ordenadores, no sé si se lo informaron pero las oficinas ejecutivas están desconectadas de este procesador, si lo necesitan tengo la autorización para proveerles una tarjeta de acceso a la oficina de Takao-Dono-indica con amabilidad.

-Oh, muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte-dice la rubia tocando el brazo del hombre el cual era joven no tendría más de treinta.

-Es un gusto ayudar-indica con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Se les entregó la tarjeta, se encaminan a la oficina del dueño y presidente ejecutivo Takao Saoi, un hombre amable con su gente pero terrible con los traidores, ingresaron el lugar parecía vacío y en efecto lo estaba.

-No sé cómo lo haces Nio, pero eres genial-profiere Shiena con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-dice la rubia.

-Bien, no tengo tiempo para piratear, extraeré los discos directamente y nos vamos de aquí-informa Kenmochi sacando un destornillador y apresurándose al escritorio.

-Mira esta foto, este parece ser el chico que estaba a lado del pelirrojo, creo que es hijo de Saoi-menciona la rubia emocionada-No está su madre, debe estar muerta.

-Ya estamos, larguémonos-dice Shiena al guardar los discos.

Salen de la oficina, caminan con tranquilidad, estaban en el elevador, se abre en el cuarto piso y dos guardias junto con el mismo hombre que les prestó la tarjeta, todo se había ido al infierno.

-Ustedes-exclama el hombre.

-Hora de correr-pronuncia la rubia, los hombres frente a ellas se llenan de pánico, retroceden y trastabillan, caen de espalda petrificados en temor, Kenmochi no lo entendía ella estaba petrificada pero de sorpresa-Te dije que a correr-exclama la rubia al sujetarle la mano y correr.

Corrieron con prisa, por suerte no hubieron más guardias en el camino, los empleados las miraban confusos mientras corrían, pero al doblar un pasillo ahí estaban dos guardias, estos también se muestran atemorizados, ahora Shiena se percata de que Nio sonreía con malicia, ellos se apartan y siguen corriendo, un paso más y esta vez el rostro de Nio también estuvo igual de aterrado que los guardias.

-Vaya, vaya, un par de intrusas-era Neiji no llevaba armadura pero eso no le quitaba lo imponente que podría parecer con su altura y los noventa kilos que pesaba, seguramente era más rápido que los otros eso era lo único que le ocurría a Shiena o porque motivo pudo haber regresado-¿Qué hacen en la guarida del lobo?

-Busco a caperucita-se burla la rubia recuperando la respiración, en ese momento el rostro del pelirrojo también se llenó de temor, se colocó en una posición defensiva, empezó a lanzar golpes a todos lados golpeando al aire, un fuerte codazo en la pared abre un agujero-Oh, rayos, este tipo pelea contra lo que le asusta, vámonos por acá-indica Hashiri jalando a Kenmochi, la cual ya estaba convencida de que Nio era la causante de esa actitud en los guardias y el metahumano, no sabía como pero ella lo hacía.

Al tomar un pasillo llegan al primer piso, pero se desviaron al subsuelo, por ahí se escurrieron a través del estacionamiento, una puerta eléctrica las detiene.

-Yo me hago cargo, sostén esto-pide la castaña al darle su carga, usando un alicáter corta unos cables en la esquina de la puerta, los cruza, produce un cortocircuito y la puerta se abre.

-Asombroso-exclama Nio muy sonriente, Kenmochi recupera su equipo y corren hasta la calle, a prisa anduvieron por la ruta hasta su auto, al llegar estaban aliviadas-Fue emocionante hay que hacerlo de nuevo-dice la rubia con emoción.

-Fue divertido pero no gracias, solo vámonos, quiero una ducha relajante-menciona Kenmochi bien metida en su asiento.

-De acuerdo, eres increíble ¿lo sabías?-profiere Nio muy alegre al encender el vehículo e irse.

-Gracias-sonríe la castaña.

* * *

Un par de horas después…

-Bueno ya estamos aquí-menciona Neiji al estar frente a la puerta de Yuri.

-¿Vas o no a abrir la puerta?-pregunta Ichiro.

-No me jodas, hay alguien con las mismas habilidades que Hisao, sin casco no puedo pelear-indica algo preocupado recordando su encuentro previo, lanzar golpes sin saber a que no era bueno para el equipo-Al diablo, hombre cobarde no consigue mujer bonita-lanza una patada que manda volando la puerta.

-Muy bonito, pero parece que no hay nadie-dice Hanako acariciando el brazo del pelirrojo.

-Sigan, por favor-indica una voz, la pared de al fondo se abre, dejando a su vista un pasillo largo alumbrado con luz negra.

-Adelante-indica Yuka tomando la delantera.

-No creo que sea tan dura como dicen-expresa Fubuki quien cargaba un arco compuesto y flechas con punta de titanio, era una arquera y tiradora experta, pero cuando tenía un objetivo tan especial prefería usar el arco.

Avanzaron con cautela, Yuka abrió por la puerta, Kelly iba detrás.

-Cuidado linda, no te apresures tanto-dice Kelly tocándole el hombro.

-Tranquila, te tengo para cubrirme-sonríe, entran, el lugar estaba iluminado por una extraña luz verde, pero aun así todo estaba oscuro.

Un panel se levanta revelando a Yuri sentada muy confiada, con las piernas y manos cruzadas, mirando al suelo, ellos se acercan, Fubuki apunta.

-Bien, asistieron a mi llamado, veamos si son abejas obreras sin mente propia o seres con autonomía-menciona Meichi, ella se pone de pie, los mira directamente y ellos a ella, eran doce las personas frente a ella, cierra sus ojos, al abrirlos estos tomaron una coloración rosácea.

Estos hombres y mujeres frente a ella se quedaron quietos, sin querer acercarse, no tenían miedo, no tenían pánico, solo no querían ir a hacerle daño, Neiji cierra los puños, da un paso y no pudo seguir, relajo sus nudillos y solo la miró, Fubuki extiende su arco lo más posible, pero no fue capaz de soltar la flecha, bajó su arco, suspiró, volvió al levantarlo pero tampoco pudo, simplemente no podía hacerle daño, Akio, Hanako, Boru, Yuka, Kelly, Sergei, Ichiro, Lee y Hana, no podían levantar un solo puño o desenvainar sus armas y espadas, no entendían, no podían atacarla el deseo no les nacía a ninguno de ellos, excepto a un sujeto enmascarado.

-¿Qué les pasa?-inquiere Hisao muy confundido-¿Ninguno va a empezar?-ahora reía-Si nadie tiene el valor me presto como voluntario.

-Parece que tienen una mente libre-comenta Meichi muy seria, sus ojos todavía brillaban con esa tonalidad rosácea.

Hisao también la mira directamente, pronto Yuri se ve rodeada ya no por hombres sino bestias, pero ella ni se inmuto, ya conocía ese tipo de tácticas, uno de ellos se abalanza, Meichi ni se mueve, aquella criatura ni siquiera le provoca una brisa, era una ilusión, otro más se mueve, lo mismo, ahora tres lo intentan, Yuri esta vez se mueve, sujeta la cabeza a una especie de lagarto.

-Inténtalo de esta forma-dice Yuri al quitarle la máscara a Hisao, lo suelta, él la mira, sus ilusiones se desvanecen.

-Demonios-exclama enojado pero sin querer hacerle daño, su rostro indicaba su dedicación hacia su clan, tenía tatuada la cabeza del dragón a ambos lados de su rostro, su cuerpo completo estaba lleno con el resto del cuerpo de los dragones, todos los del clan tenían tatuado el dragón pero pocos lo tenían en el rostro, marcado de por vida haciendo todo lo que se mandara sin cuestionar, dedicado completamente a su oficio, asesinar sin arrepentirse, pero no podía hacerlo no podía herir a aquella mujer en frente-De acuerdo nos iremos-menciona sonriendo, da la vuelta ríe histéricamente mientras se aleja.

-¿Quieren quedarse?-inquiere Meichi al volver a sentarse en su silla.

Ichiro sacude la cabeza tratando de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, no sucede nada, suspira, da media vuelta, la mujer olía extraño, a polvo, pero eso no habría evitado que en cualquier otra circunstancia la hubiera atacado, solo no sabía porque no quería dañarla, se retira, todos agachan la cabeza y comienzan a salir, muy absortos.

-Lo sabía, no son más que obreras sin mente-declara Yuri sentada nuevamente en una posición cómoda-Vayan con sus jefes y recuérdenles que hay más de una clase de Metahumanos-la puerta se cierra, nadie era capaz.

* * *

Shiena estaba cansada, tomó una ducha, no quería esperar a leer todos los archivos robados pero Nio le ordenó no hacerlo hasta mañana, "Motivo: Tenía sueño", en fin se sorprendió al no encontrar a Otoya, pero no le importó mucho, tenía hambre pero ya era muy tarde, bebió un poco de yogurt y se acostó, coloca sus lentes sobre la mesa de noche, la puerta se abre, Takechi entra tambaleándose con un rostro cansado pero satisfecho.

-Buenas noches Takechi-dice Kenmochi antes de acostarse.

-Hola-dice con cansancio al dejarse caer sobre la almohada-¿Alguna vez te has imaginado como es el cielo?-pregunta pero no esperaba una respuesta-Creo que estuve ahí-menciona muy sonriente desde su cama.

-De acuerdo-menciona sin saber que decir-Hasta mañana-apaga la luz, cierra los ojos, siente un peso en la cama-¿Qué rayos?-exclama Shiena al sentir encima a su compañera.

-Tranquila solo quiero mostrarte un poco-profiere la peli morada acariciando el cuerpo de Shiena.

-No, quítate-exclama al darle un codazo y sacarla de la cama con un par patadas.

-Auh, ¿por qué no quieres jugar?-reclama la chica en el suelo.

-Estás loca, ve a tu cama y duérmete-expresa muy alterada y nerviosa pero bien consciente de todo.

-Está bien, hasta mañana Shiena-sonríe Otoya al acostarse, "Tú te lo pierdes".

-Qué rara eres-expresa Shiena antes de taparse con la cobija, mañana sería interesante, iniciarían los ensayos de la obra.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que sigan esta historia, quiero hacer esto bien así que cualquier consejo que puedan darme es bien recibido.**

 **Aquellos que envían reviews pero no puedo responderles con un PM quiero ocupar este espacio para decirles gracias, creí que ya era hora de agradecerles, ustedes saben quienes son XD, gracias.**


	8. Interludio 20

**Bueno puede que me tardará un poco en esto, pero es que trabajé en este y el siguiente capítulo, por desgracia este no será el de Chitaru y Hitsugi, será un interludio, pero lo hice para darme tiempo de escribir bien el siguiente, bueno una vez aclarado eso, quiero que lean con voz épica y pausada el título.**

* * *

 **INTERLUDIO 2.0**

Hanako miraba desde su banca como su pareja se sometía a su rutina de seguimiento, lo ponían a levantar todo el peso que pudiera cargar, hoy tres toneladas, ocupaban un equipo especial, un par de columnas con el peso sostenido en una plataforma, podía subirse y bajarse automáticamente o manualmente como hacía Neiji.

-Puedo hacer más-dice el pelirrojo al mantener el peso sobre su cabeza, ya llevaba un minuto aguantando la plataforma, mira a su novia, y recuerda, la primera vez que la vio, era esa misma situación, claro que Akio estaba con ella ese día, después de todo era amigo de Hanako mucho antes de ser amigo suyo, él los presentó y no tenía palabras para agradecerle, hasta ese día su única motivación era pelear hasta un día morir, pero con ella en su vida deseaba encontrar un poco de calma para tenerla a su lado, sus ojos rosados eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse renovado cada día al despertar.

-No exageres, fortachón 3-dice la peli púrpura, sonriendo desde su asiento.

-Gracias, es todo por hoy, te puedes retirar-indica un doctor que monitoreaba los signos del metahumano.

-Genial-baja la plataforma, sale del lugar con Hanako sujetada a su brazo-No puede ser-menciona algo sorprendido, ahí estaba Azuma, eso no iba a ser bueno.

-Neiji, vine por otro duelo-menciona seriamente-Sabes que no te dejaré en paz hasta vencerte-sonríe confiado.

-Por un demonio, Neiji patéale el trasero-dice Takeda a ella también le desagradaba ese sujeto.

-Un placer-caminan hasta una habitación no muy lejana donde solían hacer duelos.

Azuma desenvaina su espada, Neiji estaba libre, sin ninguna armadura que restringiera su velocidad y agilidad, pero como no era a prueba de cuchillos un par de guanteletes metálicos cubrían sus antebrazos, ningún truco solo protección, Ichiro se lanza primero, Neiji bloquea con su mano, lanza un golpe al rostro, el peliazul suelta su arma, el pelirrojo simplemente quiebra la hoja, pero la pelea contra un espadachín era su especialidad, ahora comenzaba lo bueno, Azuma saca una pequeña daga, Neiji se lanza con una sucesión rápida de golpes, su velocidad era sorprendente, pero si Neiji era un guepardo Ichiro era un halcón peregrino, evadió con toda facilidad cada intento y logró cortes en varias zonas de su enemigo, pero esto apenas hería a tal personaje, Ichiro tenía que levantar la mirada para verlo a los ojos, medía seis centímetro menos que su oponente y por ende pesaba menos, pero eso lo hacía veloz, su daga choca contra los guanteletes, el pelirrojo lo sujeta de la mano, Ichiro patea la pierna y con un rápido movimiento de todo su cuerpo lo derriba y aplica una llave al brazo, tratando de doblegar al Akai Akuma, pero el intento era simplemente ridículo, Neiji se colocó de pie con Ichiro aún aplicando presión en el brazo, lo levanta y arroja brutalmente contra el suelo, pero Azuma se las arregla para ponerse de pie, el pelirrojo lanza una patada, sus sentidos fallaron, estaba rodeado de serpientes gigantes, le temía a las serpientes gigantes.

-Hisao-exclama el pelirrojo, no sabía como averiguo su temor pero odiaba cuando lo usaba.

-Kuzonoha no interfieras-dice Ichiro realmente molesto.

Una serpiente saltó hacia el pelirrojo, este lanza un golpe acertando al aire, pronto sintió un golpe en la nuca, otro en la pierna y uno realmente fuerte en la quijada, golpes precisos y dañinos para cualquier persona así fuera un metahumano, pero no suficiente para derribar a aquel monstruo.

-Espera a que te atrape-dice con rabia, comienza a girar su cuerpo esperando un ataque.

Más serpientes se abalanzan, esta vez contra ambos, Neiji seguía intentando pelear contra las ilusiones, Ichiro estaba en paz, quieto, olfateando, la primera, sin olor, la segunda no era una amenza, la tercera, apestaba como un par de ratas muertas en un basurero, ese era su objetivo, esquiva, sujeta el abdomen de la serpiente, rápidamente usa todo su peso para lanzarlo con un suplex, las ilusiones desaparecen, lo había golpeado con fuerza.

-Muy bien Azuma-indica Hisao al levantarse un poco adolorido-Pero es de esperarse somos enemigos naturales, evolucionamos juntos para darnos caza-menciona muy sonriente sobándose la espalda-Quizás…-decía con confianza hasta sentir que se olvidó de Neiji, lo sentía en el cuello.

-¿Se te olvida quién soy Hisao? Soy la cúspide de la fortaleza humana, no puedes simplemente ignorarme-expresa con rabia al levantarlo todo lo que podía y ahorcarlo con ambas manos.

-Sí…lo eres-dice Hisao quedándose sin aire, Neiji sonríe al soltarlo.

-Debiste matarlo-indica Ichiro al guardar su daga y arreglarse su cola de caballo que se despeinó un poco en la pelea.

-No hay motivo, admitió mi superioridad-ríe extendiendo sus brazos.

-Es imposible negarla, y lo sabes bien Azuma-sonríe Kuzonoha al levantarse mientras aliviaba su garganta.

-Lo admito Neiji, eres el hombre más fuerte que conozca, un avance en la evolución humana, pero eres impulsivo, distraído, débil emocionalmente, y eso no te hace digno de ponerte a la par con un Azuma-expresa con toda seriedad, Neiji estaba furioso-Sabes que ese es el motivo por el cual quiero vencerte, tu de ninguna manera puedes ser mejor que yo, solo eres un experimento-espeta sin temor alguno, sin siquiera intentar colocarse en una posición defensiva.

-Hijo de puta-Neiji da un solo paso antes de escuchar...

-¡Alto!-sonaba como Takao, pero era Akio, su acento fuerte y grave imponía siempre que lo aumentaba, era el tono de un líder capaz de mantener una montaña inmóvil solamente con el sonido de su voz-No tenemos tiempo para pelearnos entre nosotros, sé que se odian pero ahora trabajamos juntos, llevemos a cabo nuestras tareas y al terminarlas pueden matarse entre ustedes-si Neiji podía imponerse con su fuerza y musculatura, Akio se imponía con su voz y altura-Azuma, Kuzonoha, retírense este no es su lugar-indica Saoi caminando hacia ellos.

-No siempre vendrá tu Onee-san a salvarte Neiji, regresaré-dice con seriedad antes de retirarse, alguna vez también creyó inferior al hijo de Saoi, pero un par de enfrentamientos con sus espadas lo convencieron de lo contrario, aún tenía una cicatriz en toda la espalda como recordatorio de que la que sangre contaba menos que la experiencia y Akio tenía seis años más de experiencia que él.

-Aquí estaré-profiere Neiji con la sangre hirviendo.

-Fue divertido, tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo-dice Hisao con una sonrisa lunática mientras se retira.

-Indisciplina, desconfianza y descontrol, no terminaremos bien-indica Saoi al sacudir la cabeza.

-Realmente espero acabar con esa bruja rápido y no tener que volver a ver a ese idiota-menciona Hanako que ya estaba junto a ellos.

-Y yo que pensaba que hoy iba a ser un buen día-menciona Neiji al colocarse un pocky en la boca.

-Tenemos asuntos que atender, mi padre nos quiere en su oficina en dos horas-informa con seriedad-Intentaré hablar con Hana, nos vemos entonces-se retira.

-¡Hey! ¡Suerte tigre!-le gritan sus amigos, Akio sin voltear pero sonriendo hace un gesto afirmativo con su mano.

-Debes preguntarle-menciona Hanako.

-¿Cómo saber si conoce algo? Él siempre está metido entre cables y circuitos, nunca lo he visto cerca de un tubo de ensayo, dudo mucho que sepa algo sobre la chica con la que me encontré-responde el metahumano un poco inseguro de preguntarle a su amigo un tema que le parecía confuso.

-Él ha estado siempre andando alrededor de los negocios de su padre, antes de que empezara a asesinar él ya había formado una reputación, conoce todo secreto oscuro de este lugar, sabes bien que no hay otro más que él capaz de darte la información que quieres-indica con mucha serenidad, acariciándole el brazo.

-No puedo discutir contigo, siempre tienes la razón-profiere el pelirrojo sin dejar caer su pocky.

* * *

Las seis de la mañana y las más deportistas ya estaban corriendo en la pista, Azuma mira como Haruki algo cansada se detiene.

-Sigue, iré a ver que pasa-dice Azuma a Chitaru.

-De acuerdo-continua la pelirroja.

-Sagae, ¿qué te pasa?-pregunta la peliazul al acercarse y observar la respiración tan profusa de su compañera.

-Nada…solo estoy cansada, hice mucho ejercicio ayer con Isuke y Otoya-menciona sonriendo, se deja caer en el suelo, en realidad estaba cansada.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu camiseta?-inquiere muy curiosa, pues Haruki no solía vestir una blusa que dejara al descubierto su ombligo mientras hacía ejercicio.

-Oh, me la prestó Isuke, Otoya remodeló mi camiseta-comenta al levantarse, todavía le temblaban las piernas.

-En realidad no sé si entendí todo lo que acabas de decir pero no importa-expresa con un tono que la pelirroja pudo deducir como ácido-Quiero preguntarte acerca de tu gemelo-indica con igual acidez.

-Yo no tengo un gemelo-sonríe la pelirroja tratando de anular la agrura de Azuma.

-Sea lo que sea, tú sabes a que me refiero-profiere con una ligera mueca de enojo en su rostro-¿Qué era esa cosa de la otra noche? ¿Y por qué era idéntico a ti?-indaga sin ninguna sutileza.

-No lo sé, ni quiero saber-menciona ahora un tanto molesta, en realidad no sabía que era aquel sujeto, sabía que tenían alguna relación pero no sabía cual.

-Tú debes tener una idea-replica enojada-Más te vale hablar.

-Esta charla se ha acabado, Azuma-indica con severidad, intenta alejarse, pero siente un objeto metálico y afilado en su garganta.

-Escucha Sagae, nos salvaste el otro día-menciona con una daga presionando el cuello de su receptor-Pero estoy segura de que sabes algo, esta no será la última vez que toquemos el tema-informa ásperamente, Haruki se notaba realmente angustiada y como no estarlo con un objeto cortante en su cuello.

-Aparta eso-expresa al empujar la mano de Azuma lejos de su cuello, etaba enojada pero no quería pelear-No vuelvas a intentarlo Azuma-pronuncia antes de reiniciar el circuito, Tokaku la mira alejarse, iba a obtener respuestas ese mismo día.

* * *

-Tendremos que retrasarnos, nuestro contacto me informa que las mismas chicas que protegen a la sobrina de Meichi nos robaron-indica Takao con mucha rabia, ya había mandado a que se encarguen del inepto que permitió el ingreso de las ladronas a su oficina-En Myojo celebran su aniversario, habrán cámaras toda la semana, no podemos acercarnos y la sobrina de Meichi fue reubicada en las habitaciones generales, demasiados testigos, no podemos arriesgarnos por el momento-menciona al pasearse por toda la oficina mientras sus hombres estaban sentados, bueno dos hombres y dos mujeres-Aunque ya tenemos un objetivo, Yuka los guiará-mira su reloj-Debo irme, Akio por favor obedece las órdenes de tu exesposa-expresa Takao antes de marcharse, sabía que él y Yuka todavía estaban enojados entre sí, todo era culpa de su hijo pero a él no le importaba mucho.

-De acuerdo linda, ¿a dónde vamos?-menciona con un tono evidente de desagrado.

-No me hables así, tú te acostaste con esa zorra de cabello naranja-exclama enojada.

-Sí, pero no por eso debías dispararme-menciona muy molesto, la realidad era que al primer mes tuvieron problemas pero duraron dos años, él no tenía ninguna escusa lo hizo porque sí, pero casi murió cuando le disparó cerca del corazón, pero solo su destreza con la espada evitó que la bala acertara en el órgano vital.

-Sólo mueve el trasero, nos reuniremos con los demás-indica al darle la espalda y salir en dirección al estacionamiento.

-La única persona que no puedes controlar, ¿eh?-ríe su amigo.

-¿Acaso es posible controlar una mujer?-pregunta con una sonrisa-Mujer, el ser más bello y peligroso que Dios puso sobre esta tierra-suspira-Seré sincero, me atrajo su culo, una relación basada en la atracción física no dura, escucha lo que digo amigo-menciona al ponerse de pie siguiendo los pasos de la pelirosa.

-Para mantener una relación ayuda bastante no acostarse con otros-indica Hanako siguiéndolo-No te hagas el listo conmigo, Akio-le sonríe al abrázalo por la cintura.

-Se quieren pasar de listos-comenta muy alegre al ir tras ellos-Ustedes son unos bohemios consumados-dice cuando Hanako también lo rodea por la cintura.

-¿Recuerdame? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos?-inquiere Hanako sonriendo.

-Un año en dos meses-indica Akio muy sonriente.

-No me hagas quedar mal, yo soy el novio-ríe el pelirrojo, los tres abrazados llegan al elevador que Yuka mantuvo abierto hasta que llegaron.

* * *

Chitaru choca su espada de utilería con la de Tokaku, un paso atrás, ellas se movían bien, ambas conocían la esgrima europea, sus movimientos eran fluidos y precisos, pero en algún momento se cometería un error, después de todo Tokaku debía morir, hace el movimiento en falso, pero tropieza con una tabla un poco salida, termina demasiado cerca de Chitaru, la pelirroja sonríe y le da un ligero empujón con las caderas a manera de broma, la peliazul realmente sonrío por ello, pero no la directora.

-¡No! ¡No!-grita Shiena parecía querer arrancarles la cabeza aunque ni se molestó en levantarse de su silla-Deben tomar en serio estos ensayos-reclama incomodando a las chicas en el escenario.

-Oye, Shiena deberías relajarte-indica la ayudante del director alias "La de los mandados" también conocida como Haruki.

-Llevamos dos horas, podrías darnos un descanso-pide Namatame con respeto.

-No hasta…-decía la castaña hasta sentir un par de manos en sus hombros.

-Haber, relájate, necesitas un masaje-dice Haruki al brindar el servicio-Estás muy tensa, ha sido una semana dura para todas-continua masajeando los hombros.

-Aaah, ¿dónde aprendiste a masajear?-pregunta la castaña, estremeciéndose por los toques, realmente se estaba alivianando.

-Mi padre me enseñó, solía dar clases de relajación muscular en el dojo, me enseñó un poco y lo demás lo aprendí en sus libros-responde muy sonriente, por suerte para ella Isuke estaba tras vestidores, ella sabía perfectamente que ese desliz que tuvieron con Otoya difícilmente se repetiría.

-De acuerdo, tómense diez minutos-indica muy aliviada-Y tú Haruki sigue con eso-menciona al dejar caer los brazos, "Me pregunto si esta bien que me guste tanto el toque de sus manos, oh revelación Yuri, creo que tengo una idea para un doujinshi, ahora como mezclo metahumanos en todo eso, un poco de drama o una traición, será genial"-Umm, lo haces muy bien.

* * *

Era menos de medio día cuando un grupo de personas irrumpen en una bodega de drogas en Sinjuku, treinta hombres manejaban el lugar, en la parte trasera dónde llegaban los camiones habían salido tres sujetos realmente grandes, uno en una armadura negra realmente gruesa, el más alto era un ruso con una gabardina verde, en su cinturón llevaba un revólver Mateba automático del calibre .45 Magnum, no era un revólver para defensa personal, era un revólver para caza mayor, no hacia ninguna gracia recibir un disparo de aquella arma y el último en salir fue un hombre de tez negra, mirada penetrante y barba arreglada, este ya empuñaba un Beretta 93R pistola ametralladora italiana, abre fuego usando de cobertura al tipo de armadura negra, los hombres que descargaban ni siquiera estaban armados, cinco caen ahí mismo, dos hombres armados se aparecen por la puerta y antes de que pudieran apuntar el ruso lanzó un par de dagas, atinando en las gargantas, ellos caen desangrándose y aunque no hubiera dado en ninguna parte letal hubieran muerto por el veneno en el que estaban bañadas.

-Perfecto, Neiji limpia la entrada, Tzar lleva a Nagel contigo y proporciónale cobertura-indica Yuka al bajarse del camión, activa su comunicador en el oído-Akio, es hora tomen el frente, nos vemos en el centro-Kelly va con ella a una puerta lateral.

Neiji derriba la puerta, entra, recibe varios disparos, simplemente va contra ellos, esta nueva armadura incluso era más pesada que la primera, cincuenta kilos, blindado a prueba de alto calibre, lo ralentizaba pero su visor tardaba más en deteriorarse hasta el punto de tener que removerlo, esa era una ventaja, pronto desaparece en una de las habitaciones al perseguir un par de tipos que huyeron.

-Esa cosa es un monstruo-dice Boru en ruso mientras observa por la esquina cualquier enemigo.

-He tenido que enfrentarme a cosas peores, por eso llevo esta belleza-indica su Mateba.

Un ligero trote y se encuentran con hombres puestos a cubierto tras unas mesas derribadas, el suelo estaba lleno de un polvo blanco, Sergei se coloca a cubierto, igualmente Nagel.

-Observa, camarada-dice sonriendo con alegría, sale del escondite y dispara desde la cintura, el retroceso era terrible, pero era un hombre realmente fuerte, quizás no como el pelirrojo pero 2 metros y 135 kilos de puro músculo le ayudaban a manipular con comodidad aquella terrible arma, y como en los duelos del oeste dio los tres tiros aunque solo se escucharon dos disparos, esa era su velocidad con el arma, un tipo al descubierto fue el primero en ser impactado, en pleno pecho, abriéndole un agujero notable, las otras dos balas perforaron fácilmente las mesas de madera, acabando con los desafortunados sujetos que se cubrían.

-Cuidado-dice el nigeriano al poner el brazo en la trayectoria de la bala que una de las víctimas logró disparar antes de morir, choca contra el brazo derecho pero la bala rebota.

-¿Y eso?-pregunta el ruso con curiosidad.

-Guerra-pronuncia con toda calma, no necesitaba saber más, los hombres sobrevivientes de cruentas guerras se entienden con pocas palabras.

Un hombre se acerca disparando, una flecha en el temporal liquida al tirador.

-Silenciosa y mortal-profiere el ruso con una sonrisa al ver a Fubuki entrar en la sala.

-Y reciclo-sonríe al recuperar su flecha.

-Por aquí-dice Boru al mover el grupo, el ruso lo sigue y Fubuki no tenía idea siquiera de que idioma hablaba pero igualmente lo siguió.

-¿Tú le entiendes?-pregunta Fubuki.

-No, pero entiendo el lenguaje de acción-menciona con mucha seriedad antes de continuar siguiéndolo.

Un par de disparos los obliga a cubrirse, el polvo que se desprende del concreto inunda sus conductos olfativos.

-Déjenmelo a mí-pide Honda, saca una flecha de su espalda, toma un pequeño dispositivo cilíndrico de su cinturón multiusos, lo une a la flecha, rápidamente sale del escondite y dispara, regresa a ponerse a cubierto, la saeta falla por pocos centímetros.

-Parece que sigue vivo-menciona el ruso.

-No por mucho-gira el marco de su reloj de pulsera, un estallido y el camino estaba libre.

-Genial, niña-profiere Sergei al animarla tocándole el hombro.

Retoman el camino, no había nadie en los corredores, pero se escuchaba incesantemente los pasos de alguien, disparos brillan a lo lejos pero no estaban dirigidos a ellos, continúan, se escucha como si alguien derribara una pared, pronto un par de hombres atemorizados y desarmados se topan con ellos, esos hombres se detienen al verlos, era evidente el temor en la mirada, algo los perseguía, se escucha un estruendo y la pared derecha se viene abajo, de entre el polvo sale Neiji, derribando al par de hombres, toma a uno de los hombros y con un fuerte rodillazo le rompe todo el esternón, entonces se abalanza sobre el siguiente, levanta el pie y con una fuerza devastadora le aplasta el cráneo, la sangre salpica hasta su cintura, sus botas estaban cubiertas de materia cerebral.

-Lo lamento pero me pagan por cabeza-ríe Neiji-Les dejaré algunos, no se preocupen-continua divertiéndose, empieza a moverse de nuevo buscando objetivos.

-¿Soy la única que sintió escalofríos?-pregunta Fubuki realmente asombrada, nunca había visto al sujeto en acción.

-No, realmente asusta-dice Sergei con toda serenidad.

-Exaggerated violence-indica Nagel mirando al hombre tendido y técnicamente si cabeza.

-Esta vez si le entendí-profiere la peliverde al seguir el rastro de sangre que dejó el pelirrojo.

Se acercan al centro de la estructura ahí estaban todos, parece que ya se había acabado todo.

-Doscientos cincuenta millones de Yenes, no está mal 3-decía Hanako contando el dinero que pudieron sacar del sitio, obviamente se repartiría entre sus jefes y ellos pero como Neiji dijo a ellos les pagaban por cabeza, Hanako sabía que entre ella y su Novio siquiera habían acabado con doce.

-Debimos dejar alguno con vida, pudimos sacarle información-menciona Lee apoyado contra una esquina con los brazos cruzados.

-Conoces el concepto de guerra total, nada de clemencia Lee-profiere Yuka mientras revisaba las paredes buscando una pared falsa.

-Puedo ayudar si necesitas tumbar una pared-menciona Neiji con un pocky en la boca.

-No gracias-dice la pelirrosa.

-Creo que hacer estos trabajos es un desperdicio de mi potencial-dice Hana un poco aburrida.

-¿Acaso quieres que te usen como batería?-bromea Hisao.

-Dije que no te burlaras-profiere molesta, sus ojos brillan con un color azul eléctrico y destellos de corriente recorren sus brazos.

-Oye linda, calma, solo es un idiota-dice Akio sujetándola por los hombros.

-¿Cómo es que no te electrocutas?-pregunta Hoshi, era confuso, ella había nacido con órganos eléctricos como si fuera un ánguila eléctrica no entendía la inmunidad de Saoi.

-Simple-menciona el chico de cabello cobrizo, arremanga su camisa mostrando delgados alambres metálicos que salían de sus guanteletes recorriendo sus antebrazos –Esto está por todo mi cuerpo, funciona como aislante y eleva ligeramente mi capacidad de carga-dice con emoción, en realidad le encantaba hablar del tema-Yo mismo lo fabriqué, tengo planeado adaptarlo a un exoesqueleto-menciona muy alegre.

-¡Wow! Eres listo-menciona Hana con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué necesitas tanto Saoi?-pregunta Ichiro quien se mantenía ocupado limpiando la sangre de su espada.

-Por favor-pronuncia con calma-Esta hermosa mujer puede generar bioelectricidad, Hisao produce ilusiones, tú eres exageradamente rápido y tienes el olfato de un sabueso, a Neiji solo le falta disparar rayos por los ojos-bromea-Solo quiero mantenerme a la par-concluye con una sonrisa ligera.

-La encontré-exclama Kelly llamando la atención de todos.

-Buen trabajo-dice Yuka al salir corriendo con ella-¿Puedes abrirla?

-No sé cuál podrá ser el mecanismo-dice la rubia.

-Entonces déjenme usar la llave-profiere Neiji muy sonriente-Aun lado-con una sola patada abre el pasadizo.

-Yuka, aquí es-sonríe Kelly.

-Lo sabía-pronuncia alegre, era la bodega oculta, había un par de toneladas de psicotrópicos y una docena de cajas con armas.

-Una Baby Eagle, debe ser mi regalo de cumpleaños-profiere Lee al tomar la pistola, retira la glock de su sitio y coloca su nueva adquisición en su lugar, guarda la glock en el cinturón-Me conseguiré una tobillera para ti después-sonríe el chino.

Fubuki iba a tomar una Heckler pero se topa con la mano de Ichiro-Lo siento-dice el peliazul muy serio-Es toda tuya-profiere al retirarse.

-Gracias-pronuncia la peliverde, ella era la más joven, quince años y en definitiva era la novata del grupo, Ichiro se mostraba altanero incluso ante los más experimentados y ella lo había notado, ese comportamiento con ella le pareció extraño.

-Boru, un Ak-dice Sergei muy alegre, pues es un arma rusa de excepcional desempeño.

-Kalashnikov-pronuncia el nigeriano con una sonrisa- Not much is seen by Japan.

-Toma una-le entrega el arma.

-Fósforo blanco, las cosas se van a enceder por aquí-sonríe Hisao sosteniendo la granada.

-De acuerdo, llamen más camiones, nos lo llevamos todo-menciona muy alegre la pelirosa.

* * *

Shiena estaba en la habitación de Nio revisando toda la información en su laptop y Hashiri revisaba los discos en su ordenador de mesa.

-Oye, esto es interesante-indica Nio muy sonriente.

-¿Un archivo de texto?-pregunta confusa.

-Abre tu mente Kenmochi, es información más detallada del metahumano-menciona con su sonrisa gatuna.

-¿Qué dice?-se acerca a leer.

-Proyecto: Hércules. Individuo 005. Neiji. Altura 180 cm, Peso 90 Kg, eso no es interesante-dice Nio, sigue buscando-Duración del proceso de estasis 3 años, 24 días, 15 horas y 43 minutos, vaya maduración acelerada artificialmente, espeluznante-comenta la rubia con una sonrisa pero en serio alcanzar la madurez en apenas tres años era aterrador-Células sanguíneas: Glóbulos Blancos 8000 – 14000 por mm3, Glóbulos Rojos 6 000 000 por mm3, Plaquetas 200 000 – 550 000 por mm3, ciertamente el alto conteo de células sanguíneas resultaría fatal para un ser humano normal, pero el individuo posee una cuarta célula sanguínea, a las cual se han denominado Glóbulos Verdes 6000 – 10000 por mm3 estás células se encargan de eliminar cualquier otra célula anormal del cuerpo, esto lo hace inmune a los virus, bacterias, hongos y carcinomas, es prácticamente imposible que se enferme, en realidad lo que estas células hacen es apoyar a todas las otras células sanguíneas cuando la adrenalina se libera en el cuerpo, así aumenta en gran manera la capacidad de oxigenación del cuerpo aumentando la fuerza, aumento de la velocidad de cicatrización y una protección casi perfecta contra organismos patógenos, aah, solo detalles técnicos-suspira la rubia-El proyecto se pensó para la maduración de una pareja, hombre y mujer, pero el individuo 004 falleció en la primera etapa de maduración, que suerte, tendríamos dos esos en contra-profiere Nio un poco preocupada-¿Haber quién más hay?-busca mientras Shiena miraba muy interesada-Uuy esto es interesante, Hoshi Hana. Altura 162 cm. Peso 40 Kg. Mutación natural, posee células llamadas electrocitos al igual que las ánguilas eléctricas, estas células se encuentran dispersas por debajo de las células epiteliales de todo el cuerpo en 10 000 electroplacas, pero solo las células del órgano de Hut ubicadas en sus brazos producen una carga voltaica capaz de matar a un ser humano, pero a diferencia de los peces el individuo no posee una capa de grasa capaz de aislarla de la electricidad en cambio se usa zapatos con base metálica para completar el circuito eléctrico y evitar una descarga aturdidora, Hana no ha desarrollado todo su potencial, su habilidad la hace difícil de controlar y por ende le falta disciplina, eso es interesante-sonríe Nio.

-Wow, eso es sorprendente-menciona Shiena muy sorprendida, en serio habían más de aquellos metahumanos y eran más variados de lo que ella pudiera haber imaginado, el celular de Nio vibra.

-Lo siento, debo contestar-se levanta y camina al balcón.

-Haber-se coloca cómodamente frente al ordenador, observa un par de ventanas abiertas en segundo plano, solo por curiosidad revisa, "Clase Negra: Archivos de Video, ¿Qué rayos? ¿Tienen cámaras en nuestras habitaciones?"Abre la ventana, un montón de archivos, "Habitación 1. Habitación 3. Un momento, ¿dónde está la 2?" Al final había una carpeta etiquetada "¡Hot!", un poco indecisa abre la carpeta, videos en mp4, abre uno de ellos, ahí estaba Haruki sentada sobre su cama pensando, pronto sale Isuke de la ducha en toalla, parece que hablan, no había volumen, Haruki se sienta junto Isuke, "¡La grande y la pequeña! Ya sé el porque del nombre que les puso Nio" en ese momento Isuke estaba desnuda con Haruki encima mientras la peli rosa la desvestía, Kenmochi estaba demasiado aturdida "De acuerdo el doujinshi será para mayores de 18, pero que pervertida es Nio, grabarlas en pleno acto y oooh, ya ví suficiente."

-No, no, no-dice Nio apoderándose del mouse, cierra la reproducción-Oye eso era privado-sonríe la rubia algo sonrojada.

-Nio eres una pervertida-logra decir la castaña.

-¿Conoces el término frustración sexual?-dice Hashiri muy sonriente-Pues eso me pasa-se deprime la rubia.

-Nunca me ha pasado-informa Kenmochi muy calmada.

-¿Eres virgen?-inquiere muy sonriente.

-Eso no te importa-indica un poco alterada.

-Ya veo-menciona Hashiri-Bueno ¿y tú encontraste algo interesante aparte de mi porno amateur?-bromea la rubia.

-Estuve analizando ciertos correos electrónicos, un tal Ryu Omune, le ha dado información a Takao Saoi, por cierto ¿qué significa Omune?-menciona Shiena muy interesada en el tema.

-Ni idea-responde Nio-Pero sé quién es, ese traidor lo mataré yo misma-sonríe como tiburón-Pero él no tiene forma de saber nuestra localización, alguien lo ayuda-aclara la rubia, eso mandó una señal de alerta por todo el cuerpo de Shiena, "Una traidora entre nosotras."

-¿Crees que pueda ser Sagae?-menciona un poco preocupada, en realidad le agradaba la pelirroja pero su parecido con el metahumano la hacía su principal sospechosa-Ya sabes, es idéntica a este tipo, eh, Neiji, creo-indica Kenmochi mirando concentradamente la reacción de Nio.

-No, no lo creo-sonríe la rubia-Primero sospecharía de ti, te metiste en nuestro sistema y ni siquiera sé el motivo-la rubia estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Shiena, Kenmochi estaba preocupada ella sabía que no era la traidora pero es cierto eso también la hacía sospechosa-Es broma, sé que no eres, tampoco Azuma, las demás no estoy segura.

-Espera, tú sabías que había una traidora, ¿verdad?-indaga Shiena ante la perspicacia de Nio.

-Sí.

* * *

-Ha sido un buen día-menciona Yuka muy relajada en su sillón.

-Yuka-pronuncia Hana.

-¿Sí?-pregunta la peli rosa.

-Fuiste esposa de Akio, ¿cómo es él?-pregunta la rubia su cabello era largo amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Es un idiota infiel, no caigas ante sus palabras-informa la chica muy enojada, en realidad lo odiaba.

-Le preguntas a la mujer equivocada-dice Kelly al llegar con un bandeja con sake-Su relación fue mala desde el principio-indica al colocar la bandeja en la mesa de té-Toma una trago, linda, mejor mantente alegre-ofrece un vaso a la pelirosa.

-Gracias-sonríe al beber-Uno más.

-Pues no sé a quién más preguntar, es lindo e inteligente pero…-dice Hoshi un poco indecisa.

-Debí dispararle por la espalda, lo perdoné la primera vez pero luego de descubrir que se había estado acostando con ella durante todo nuestro matrimonio decidí matarlo-profiere con una sonrisa sarcástica, bebe un vaso más.

-Vamos Yuka, estabas tan enamorada que no hiciste caso a ningún aviso 3-profiere Hanako sentándose junto a Hana.

-Puedes preguntarle a ella, tiene una visión más neutral de Akio-expresa la pelirosa bebiendo un sorbo más.

-¿Que te diré? 3-piensa la peli púrpura-Oh, es demasiado empalagoso para mi gusto, demasiado inteligente también, prefiero a aquellos más manipulables, algo que no se puede hacer con él, pero si te interesa cocina muy bien-comenta cruzando las piernas.

-Demonios, es cierto-profiere Yuka la cual estaba cerca del punto de ver doble-Extraño las fajitas de abulón que prepara-dice al reclinarse junto a Kelly.

-Oye, estás conmigo ahora y no cocino tan mal-profiere la rubia de cabello corto al abrazarla.

-Es comida occidental, sabes que no me gusta-se acurruca entre los pechos de la rubia.

-Sí, lo sé, no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad? 3-expresa Hanako al ver el rostro lleno de sorpresa de Hana.

* * *

En la tarde comenzaron nuevamente su rutina de correr, pero tras el estiramiento y la primera vuelta, Haru ya no podía más, así que decidieron ir al gimnasio en su lugar, ahí estaban Shiena, Banba e Isuke.

-Vamos Haru tú puedes-animaba Haruki para que la chica lograra levantar los cincuenta kilos de peso con las piernas.

-Lo…logré-exclama emocionada la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Genial, ahora cuatro repeticiones de cinco-indica antes de retirarse hacia un saco de boxeo.

-Ouh-se desilusiona un poco.

Haruki lanzaa un combinación de golpes que Tokaku podía decir que era Kickboxing, otros más pero era Taekwondo, en medio de otros golpes percibió un toque de Muay Thai, Azuma esperaba que no fuera igual de buena en los ataques a nivel de suelo.

-Sagae-llama Tokaku.

-Ahora, no Azuma-reclama la pelirroja sabiendo a que venía.

-Es la hora, dime lo que quiero saber o tendremos un pequeño espectáculo aquí-anmenaza la peliazul con mucha seriedad.

-No me asustas, no puedes amenazarme y no quiero hablar de ello-profiere ya enojada.

-Te propongo un trato, si te gano me contarás todo sino no volveré a insistir-indica Tokaku muy segura de lo que decía.

-Tienes mucha confianza en ti, no tengo problemas en quitártela-sonríe la pelirroja.

Ambas chicas caminan hasta las colchonetas junto a los espejos, ahí había espacio suficiente, las demás observaban un poco curiosas a ese par de féminas, se colocan en posición de combate, Haru no tuvo tiempo de colocar el seguro en su aparato de pesas antes de que empezaran, Haruki rapidamente lanza una patada al costado de Tokaku, el golpe fue fuerte, Azuma evade con dificultad los siguientes puñetazos de Haruki, la patada le dolía, logra golpear a la pelirroja con el codo en el abdomen, puño izquierdo al rostro, atrapa el brazo de Sagae y con un veloz movimiento la derriba, coloca una fuerte palanca al brazo de Haruki, pero por más confiada que estuviera en sus habilidades nunca imaginó que la pelirroja resistiera la presión, logra ponerse de pie, y le diera un pisotón en el rostro, Tokaku tuvo que soltarla, el rostro le dolía, esa mujer era mucho más fuerte de lo pudo predecir, Sagae sujeta a su oponente por los hombros, trata de darle un rodillazo, pero Tokaku se defiende deteniendo el ataque con sus dos manos, Haruki lo intenta de nuevo pero Azuma sigue soportando, Tokaku nuevamente acierta un codazo en la boca del estómago, golpe de antebrazo a la mandíbula, Haruki estaba en problemas, ese golpe la mareó, por pura suerte logra golpear a su oponente en el rostro, Azuma se recompone del golpe, Haruki se mantiene firme pero era obvio que estaba algo confusa, logra evadir un golpe, ataca con dos fuertes palmadas en las sienes de la pelirroja, ese movimiento debilita considerablemente el equilibrio de su oponente, la patea en las piernas y Haruki cae, Tokaku se coloca sobre ella.

-Gané-indica la peliazul muy seria y un poco orgullosa de demostrar sus dotes marciales.

-Eres una perra dura, ¿lo sabías Azuma?-expresa la pelirroja sujetándose la cabeza por el mareo.

-Sí, lo sé-dice Azuma al levantarse y extenderle la mano, Haruki la toma pero no se levanta.

-Buena pelea, pero quieres dejarme en el piso, siento que si me levanto me caeré de nuevo-indica con una sonrisa.

-Tokaku, Haruki, ¿por qué peleaban?-pregunta Haru muy angustiada.

-Tú también lo viste Ichinose, sabes que nuestro atacante era idéntico a ella-indica Tokaku estoica pero suavemente.

-No creo que ella sepa algo-dice Haru.

-Debe saber quién es-profiere la peliazul.

-Anque no lo creas Azuma, no sé quien rayos era ese tipo-indica todavía en el suelo.

-Neiji-expresa Shiena acercándose a la escena con Shinya e Isuke tras ella.

-¿Ah?-exclama Tokaku.

-Robé unos archivos la otra noche, el nombre de ese tipo es Neiji, no creo que se conozcan-indica la castaña-Pero creo que debes conocer a Shinonome Suzuki o a Haruki Sato-se sienta junto a ella, Isuke estaba muy curiosa ante eso.

-¿Te resultan familiares esos nombres?-pregunta Azuma.

-Sí-admite un poco aletargada-Yo soy Shinonome Suzuki-informa mirando al suelo con una mirada deprimida.

-Usaron tú ADN para crear a ese monstruo, ¿qué sabes de eso?-pide Shiena acariciando el hombro de su amiga, lo cual provocó una sensación de celos terrible en Isuke nadie tocaba su propiedad sin permiso.

-No tengo idea-afirma, levanta la vista mira a Isuke, sonríe-Sientaté linda, será una historia larga-profiere con una sonrisa cansada, obviamente se estaba obligando a sonreír.

Las chicas se sentaron junto a ella, Shinya estaba curiosamente callada, Shiena parecía un poco empática con la situación de Haruki, Isuke sujeta la mano de su pelirroja para delimitar territorio con Kenmochi, Tokaku junto a Haru era la más interesada en la historia.

-Bien, lo que sé es que desde los cinco años estuve en un laboratorio, no tengo recuerdos previos, no sé cuales son mis padres biológicos, cuando tuve ocho un hombre llamado Haruki el cual era mi psicólogo me rescató, era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido, en el escape…-se le corta la voz, da un fuerte suspiro-el auto terminó cayendo a un río, cuando desperté estaba en una orilla y él había desaparecido-indica con los ojos brillando y una lágrima exponiéndose a salir-Me interné en el bosque, estaba exhausta y me deje caer, no estaba dormida solo terriblemente agotada, por casualidad una familia pasaba por ahí, un hombre de cabello negro, una hermosa mujer de cabello café, estaba embarazada pero ya cargaba otro niño en brazos, dos más estaban jugando alrededor de ellos, Fuyuka, esa niña tan hermosa fue quien les indicó de mi presencia-ahora si se deslizaban lágrimas por sus mejillas pero su tono era alegre, ese era un buen recuerdo-Me preguntaron por mi nombre, yo solo pude decr Haruki, Kazuo era el nombre de aquel hombre que me acogió en su familia y me dio un apellido, dijo que quería una enorme familia y era bienvenida en ella-ríe la pelirroja en medio de sollozos-Haruka era el nombre de su esposa, sus hijos eran igual de amables que ellos, amo a esos pequeños y los considero mi familia-estaba realmente alegre a pesar de sus lágrimas, incluso Azuma se estaba suavizando, Haru llena de sentimiento también lloraba, pero no como Haruki-No puedo decir más, creo que no me encontraron o me dieron por muerta, pero nunca volví a ver a Sato o cualquier otro miembro de aquel laboratorio-su cabeza gira para mirar directamente a los ojos dorados de Isuke, ella también parecía sentir simpatía hacía ella, sus ojos brillaban amenzando con soltar lágrimas.

-Con esa estúpida sonrisa que llevas nunca imaginé que tuvieras una historia así detrás-indica la peli rosa pasando una mano por su rostro para evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran, eso la hizo sonreír.

-De acuerdo-expresa Azuma aclarándose la voz-Pero entonces esto no nos llevó a ningún lado-aclara avergonzada de haber iniciado la pelea.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, Azuma-pide Haruki sonriendo al secarse las lágrimas.

-A mí me gustó la historia-profiere Banba.

-Haruki-exclama Haru al abrazarla con fuerza, Haruki se ve obligada a soltar la mano de Isuke para abrazarla.

-Gracias, Haru-dice la pelirroja, un abrazo amistoso era todo lo que le hacía falta para relajarse.

-Lamento haber traído esos recuerdos de vuelta, Haruki-dice Shiena un poco retraída.

-No, está bien, es solo una mezcla de emociones, tristeza y felicidad, estaré bien-indica al cortar el abrazo con Haru, Isuke no sentía celos por Haru, sabía perfectamente que solo era demasiado buena quizás en exceso.

-¿Kenmochi, qué mas descubriste?-pregunta Azuma.

-Ah, a ese tipo lo maduraron por un proceso de estasis, lo modificaron desde su concepción, sus mitocondrias son más grandes y numerosas, es técnicamente un tanque-indica algo nerviosa-Pero no es a prueba de balas, es lo único que podríamos usar si lo encontramos de nuevo-informa muy seria.

-Mierda-expresa Shinya-Usaba una jodida armadura, deberíamos quitársela para poder dispararle-opina con algarabía.

-El visor se puede quebrar-indica Isuke-Cuando mate a uno de ellos, el visor fue lo primero en ceder.

-Sí, yo logré romperle el visor en nuestro encuentro-corrobora Tokaku muy seriamente.

-Esperen un momento, ¿estamos planeando el asesinato de mi clon?-pregunta Haruki un poco confundida.

-Sí, eso creo que hacemos-menciona Shinya.

-Ouh, esto me resulta un predicamento moral-formula la pelirroja un poco pensativa.

-Yo me encargo de ello 3-menciona la pelirosa al besarla.

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, en serio me pareció que no se esperaban la picardía de Haruki en el capítulo anterior, pero para responder eso diré que la relación del Team Sexy todavía está basada en la atracción física lo cual dio paso a esa escena, y claro era una fantasía mía XD, en serio gracias.**


	9. Pétalo Venenoso

**Hola a todos, ¿les pareció extraño que me tardara tanto? Bueno ojalá pudiera decirles que estuve trabajando arduamente en este capítulo pero la verdad es más triste, estaba probando mi nueva adquisición una tableta, en fin, quise probarla escribiendo en ella, desacarge un programa llamado Polaris Office, bueno por tanto usar diferentes aplicaciones al mismo tiempo se me corrompió el archivo el mismo día que tenía planeado subir y sufrí un desilución tenaz, traté de recuperar el archivo pero fue en vano, tuve que reescribir todo rescatando las ideas principales pero ya no con la misma emoción, aaah(suspiro), bueno Chitaru y Hitsugi son una pareja que me resulta difícil de trabajar, pero espero que les guste, su opinión es muy aprecida por su servidor, gracias por su comprensión y he aquí el nuevo capítulo...**

 **PÉTALO VENENOSO**

-Es bueno que Kouko se nos una de nuevo-profiere Mizorogi muy alegre de recuperar a todo el grupo tras el incidente-Es una pena lo del incendio, pero agradezco a kami-sama por mantenerlas a salvo-dice en un tono sereno y meditativo-Por desgracia no tenemos tiempo para descansar, la obra será este jueves y debemos continuar ensayando además tenemos que recuperar la materia-indica cumpliendo su rol de maestro-Claro que Kaminaga no podrá ayudarlas en la obra porque todavía no se recupera completamente.

-Sensei quisiera ocupar mis horas libres en ponerme al corriente con las asignaturas-pide Kouko con su habitual tono serio.

-Por supuesto, Kouko, tu siempre tan dedicada, me encanta ser tu maestro-menciona Mizorogi muy emocionado.

-Gracias-profiere Kaminaga un poco incomoda al percatarse de que era la favorita del sensei.

-Otoya escuche que estas ayudando a Suzu con la vestimenta, ¿no te resulta ningún problema?-inquiere preocupado por la mano de Takechi.

-No, mi mano ya casi sana por completo, además me encanta ocupar tijeras3.

-Que bueno oírlo, ¿Shiena, como van los ensayos?-continua averiguando.

-Las coreografías son alucinantes, pero todavía nos falta pulir el dialogo-exclama llena de entusiamo apretujando el guion.

-Magnifico, me gusta el entusiasmo que todas muestran para cumplir el proyecto-expresa con tanto animo como Shiena-Pero ahora a estudiar, abran su libro digital de química, recuerden capitulo cinco, modelos atomicos.

* * *

El escenario no tardo ni una semana en estar listo de nuevo, varios estudiantes de Myojo se mostraron solidarios con las chicas ofreciendose voluntarios para su reconstrucción pues el consejo directivo llego a la conclusión de que aunque dos siniestros la misma noche era sospechoso los accidentes no estaban relacionados, un tornillo flojo se acepto como la hipótesis mas probable para la caída y una fuga de gas para el incidente de los dormitorios.

-Romeo. Romeo-recita hitsugi desde su balcón.

-No. No-exclama Shiena agitando las manos-Estas enamorada de alguien que tus padres desprecian, muéstrate consternada, que la gente sienta ese dolor en el pecho que le dice que la vida es injusta-agita su esfero en dirección a la peliazul, provocándole un sentimiento de incomodidad.

-Shiena, por favor deberías tomártelo con calma-aconseja Mizorogi pues el perfeccionismo de Kenmochi producia estrés en las chicas especialmente al duo protagonista.

-Sensei guarde sus comentarios-lo señala con su esfero-Esto debe salir perfecto, no interfiera-reclama la castaña con una férrea autoridad sobre el lugar.

-Claro-dice muy asustado por el entusiasmo que desbordaba esa chica.

-Tomen diez minutos y volvemos-dice Shiena-Haruki, pásame una botella con agua-pide Shiena mientras revisaba el guion, estaba segura de poder mejorarlo.

-Aquí tiene señora-se la entrega muy sonriente, ahora siquiera Shiena recordaba darles descanso a sus actrices.

* * *

En el baño de damas se encontraban Chitaru y Hitsugi refrescándose, Chitaru desabotono su camisa para poder lavarse el sudor del cuello y sus prominentes pechos que incluso eran mas grandes que los de la pelirosa del grupo, kirigaya no perdió la oportunidad para admirar el cuerpo de mujer que poseía la pelirroja.

-Chitaru tu cuerpo es hermoso-piropea la pequeña peliazul mirándola con ternura.

-Oh, gracias Hitsugi-se sonroja ante la voz de Kirigaya.

-No tienes porque sonrojarte eres una mujer bellísima-profiere Hitsugi muy sonriente, "Si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo, después de todo una mujer como tu debe ser quien reciba todos los alagos y atención"-¿Quisieras salir mañana conmigo al festival? ¿Cómo una cita?-pregunta con sus pupilas amarillas llenas de emoción.

-Por supuesto, yo…claro-"Se canso de esperar a que yo lo hiciera, oh Chitaru porque tu debilidad deben ser las peliazules, Kirigaya prometo ser mas valiente y mostrarte mis sentimientos"-Me encantaría tener una cita contigo-acierta a decir-¿Qué quiere hacer mañana?-se inclina un poco para mirarla a los ojos al preguntarle pero inconscientemente también dio una buena vista de su busto la cual Hitsugi no desaprovecho.

-Tienes unos senos hermosos Chitaru, ¿Qué talla son?-expresa con un tono picaresco.

-Hitsugi eres una oportunista-se lo dice con una sonrisa por haber aprovechado la primera oportunidad que tuvo para preguntarle-Son talla D-responde con una sonrisa ladina.

-Puedes besarme si lo deseas-profiere sabiendo que estaba completamente fuera de contexto, "Mañana tendre mi primera cita con Chitaru y quizás tengamos nuestro primer beso, ¡Es el mejor dia de mi vida!"

-Me gustaría mucho-se inclina para unir sus labios con la peliazul, su corazón palpitaba descontroladamente, ella no podía describir la emoción que le nacia al imaginarse el sabor de los labios de esa chica.

-Chitaru, Shiena…-la puerta del baño se abre interrumpiendo y sonrojando al par de mujeres-Lo siento…esto, Shiena quiere que regresemos-indica Haru igual de sonrojada que el par tan acaramelado que acababa de sorprender.

-Por supuesto-dice Chitaru muy avergonzada por ser encontrada en el baño en una situación tan comprometodar y con su camisa desabotonada-Vamos Hitsugi-se arregla su camisa y toma la mano de la peliazul para seguir a Haru.

-Se toman su papel muy en serio-bromea Haru con inocencia pero muy conciente de lo que ocurria.

-Haru, podrias mantener esto en secreto-pide Hitsugi cubriéndose detrás de Chitaru por la vergüenza.

-Creo que todas ya se dieron cuenta-dice alegremente mientras camina de costado para mirarlas-Tokaku dijo que eso de ir tomadas de la mano todo el tiempo era sospechoso y si no eran pareja lo serian pronto-indica con una emoción contagiosa.

-¿En realidad somos tan obvias?-pregunta Namatame abochornada al darse cuenta de que se su atracción hacia Kirigaya fuese mas notoria de lo que imaginaba.

-Si-expresa Tokaku que también había ido a buscarlas.

-Tu también Azuma-expresa Chitaru al darse cuenta de que a pesar del tono serio con el que lo dijo trataba de bromear.

* * *

Tras los ensayos Nio llamo a todas las chicas a su lugar de reunión.

-Bienvenidas a la segunda reunión oficial de Lirios de Medianoche-exclama Nio muy sonriente-¿Saben que?, dire LDM para ahorrar tiempo-continua alegre, en sus manos sostenia sobres negros quizás fueran importantes-Aquí tengo la paga de este mes-informa Nio levantando los sobres.

-Todavia no es tiempo, ¿Por qué tan pronto?-pregunta Suzu.

-Quemamos sus cosas, este adelanto es para que puedan recuperarlas-indica nio al pasar a repartir los sobres.

Haruki toma el suyo, se sentía agobiada, reponer sus cosas seria malgastar el dinero de la familia, da un fuerte suspiro antes de abrir el sobre, al hacerlo se lleva una gran sorpresa la cifra era de seis dígitos, 305 250¥, eso era cinco veces mas de lo prometido, pensó que Nio le dio el equivocado pero lo reviso, estaba adosado a su nombre, tenia que preguntar el porque de la cantidad, le encantaba la idea de tanto dinero pero quería saber como se lo gano.

-¿Por qué Isuke recibió una paga menor a la de Haruki?-pregunta Inukai molesta sacudiendo el sobre frente el rostro de Nio.

-Porque ella se ha esforzado mas que tu-fue la respuesta directa de Hashiri.

-No es justo, ella no ha matado a nadie-indica la pelirosa, Haruki solo reia ante el comportamiento de Isuke le causaba gracia por algún motivo.

-No te pagamos para que asesines gente, te pagamos para que protejas a Haru-indica Nio con su aterradora sonrisa de tiburón, Inukai indignada solo aparta la vista con desden.

-Tranquila Isuke-sama, al fin tengo para invitarte a salir-menciona al pasar una mano por la cintura de Isuke, ahora se sentía complacida, con esa cantidad se las arreglaría para terminar de pagar las deudas que le quedaban y si ahorraba pagaría la universidad de Fuyuka.

-Me encanta la idea3

-Bien, si no tienen mas dudas pueden retirarse-indica la rubia con una ademan de sus manos.

* * *

Llegada la noche Shinya flotaba desnuda en la vaporosa agua caliente con patitos de hule a su alrededor y con Sumireko observándola, lo cual no fue desapercibido por la peliplateada, medio flotando y medio nadando se acerco a ella, Shinya estaba segura que Mahiru podría con la misión pero decidio preparar el terreno.

-¿Sumireko, que tanto te gusta verme desnuda?- sorprende a Sumireko parándose frente ella permitiéndole una vista de primer plano de su cuerpo.

-Yo…eh, eres…ah-Hanabusa no podía articular palabras mientras observaba las gotas calientes deslizándose por el cuerpo blanquecino de Banba-Quiero decir…tu, yo…-no podía conseguirlo.

-Te quedaste sin habla, eso me gusta-profiere Shinya sentándose junto a ella-Seguro prefieres a las chicas timidas fáciles de engañar-menciona al lamer el cuello de Sumireko haciéndola jadear-¿O acaso tienes un fetiche por las cicatrices? ¿Dime, que es lo que mas te gusta de Mahiru?-pregunta mientras acaribia el esbelto cuerpo de Sumireko.

-Yo, eh…me gusta tu cabello, tus ojos…ah-trata de dejarse llevar por Shinya-El modo en que tus mejillas se tornan carmesí cuando te sientes vulnerable…y lo fuerte que eres cuando necesitamos que lo seas…-sintiendo que no podría seguir sujeta las manos de Shinya-Banba, yo…

-No lo digas, me da pena-estaba temblando, Sumireko lo comprendia doble personalidad pero no sabia que ocasionaba el cambio.

-Mahiru-dice con ternura, era cierto su deseo por la chica timida era mayor a cualquier otro, la rodea con sus brazos, sus cuerpos se juntan en uno solo, Sumireko intenta besarla pero Mahiru demasiado timida para corresponder aparta el rostro, Hanabusa dulcemente con su mano la ubica nuevamente en posición, cierra los ojos, deseaba saborear el instante mismo que sus labios se tocaran.

"-Es como el cielo. –Es…perfecta pero…tengo miedo. –Ella no nos esta lastimando, en realidad te ama. –Pero si no te ama a ti también no puedo estar con ella. –No, no me ama, pero que te ame a ti es suficiente, yo estare bien. –Shinya te amo, no te dejare. –No lo haras, pero ahora debes concentrarte en ella, esa chica puede darte algo que yo no, placer físico. –Pero nosotras… -Eso no es lo mismo y lo sabes-en ese espacio onírico de su mente sus personalidades también se unen en un beso intimo."

-Banba, Banba-excalama Sumireko un poco preocupada-Fue demasiado para ti, ¿verdad?-sonrie dulcemente con el cuerpo cansado de Mahiru en sus brazos.

* * *

Haru guardaba sus cuadernos en la mochila, ya había terminado todos los deberes de la semana, era muy dedicada, siempre hacia los deberes el mismo dia que los enviaban, en ese momento Tokaku se duchaba para irse a dormir y otra vez dejo tirada su ropa en el suelo, Haru comedidamente la recogio y ubico en el cesto de la ropa sucia, el sonido del agua se detuvo y un par de minutos después salio Tokaku con una camiseta blanca y un short azul, asi se acostaba.

-Esto…Tokaku-llama Haru algo timida juntando sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa Ichinose?-pregunta mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla.

-¿Recuerdas que me prometiste una cita?-indica la chica de los vivaceos ojos rosáceos.

-Oh, es cierto-en realidad lo había olvidado-¿Qué te parece mañana en el festival?

-Es perfecto-exclama con una alegría desbordante.

-Bien, vayamos a dormir-dice simplemente la peliazul, aunque le gustaba la idea de una cita con Haru no podía demostrar la misma intesidad que la chica de cabello rojizo.

.Yo…eh, quería que charlaramos un poco-dice al sentarse en su cama.

-De acuerdo, ¿de que quieres hablar?-se sienta a su lado.

-Yo quería saber sobre tu familia-indica Haru con su sonrisa marca registrada.

-Vivo con mi tia, que es gemela de mi madre la cual murió a pocos días de mi nacimiento-menciona sin mostrar emociones perceptibles, pero Haru sabia que las tenia y se sintió triste, pero un poco de alegría surgio al pensar que Tokaku también sabia lo que era perder un ser querido y podía comprenderla-No conozco a mi padre, los primeros años de mi vida los pase con mi abuela pero mi tia me tomo bajo su custodia, aunque mi abuela se enojo los abogados resolvieron el problema, ella me sigue visitando-viendo el rostro sereno de Haru-Un dia me presento a un primo, parte de una rama secundaria de los Azuma, unos tres años mayor, era agradable, le caia bien a mi tia, por lo cual mi abuela queriendo que yo continue el legado familiar me comprometio con el-explica con un ligero endurecimiento en su voz-No me opuse, mi tia tampoco quería reconciliarse con su madre, además parecía un buen chico, cuando tuve catorce empezamos a salir, también practicábamos artes marciales juntos, el es muy bueno, el mejor que yo haya visto-su voz se agravaba, Haru sabia que algo malo iba a pasar-Un dia llego a mi casa cuando estaba sola, me propuso tener relaciones sexuales, yo lo rechace, el se fue molesto, se sintió humillado por algún motivo-la voz de Tokaku cada vez era mas tenebrosa-En la noche siguiente llego ebrio a la casa, trato de aprovecharse de mi, si no hubiera estado borracho lo hubiera conseguido, pero no se si estando sobrio lo hubiera intentado-ese era el motivo de su actitud, había sido herida por alguien que apreciaba-Tras eso decidi alejarme, fue cuando encontré este trabajo y termine aquí, contigo-esboza una pequeña sonrisa para Haru.

-¡Tokaku!-exclama al lanzarse con un abrazo, Haru sabia lo que necesitaba la peliazul, un poco de amor, Azuma recibió el abrazo con gusto correspondiendo a ello, Haru acerca su rostro al de Tokaku, quería curar esa herida.

-Hasta mañana Ichinose-dice Tokaku seriamente, todavía no podía, no después de la primera y única relación que tuvo.

-Uh, si…lo siento, hasta mañana Tokaku-Haru se sintió terrible por haber querido aprovechar los sentimientos desbordados por la peliazul.

* * *

En la habitación del equipo sexy Haruki todavía no se alistaba para dormir, usaba su camisa y falda habitual, su chaleco estaba a un lado de la cama sobre la cual estaba acostada leyendo "El Sillmarilion" una historia recopilada de J.R.R Tolkien sobre los inicios del universo del señor de los anillos publicada póstumamente por el hijo de este, Shiena fue muy amable en prestárselo, en el sillón Isuke con su vestido morado de dormir también leia pero una revista, llego a un articulo sobre como atraer al sexo opuesto, le causo un poco de gracia y una duda.

-¿Haruki, alguna vez tuviste novio?3-pregunta la pelirosa con picardía dejando la revista a lado y concentrándose en esa pelirroja tan ardiente sobre su cama, en realidad desde hace tiempo que una cama terminaba vacia al final del dia.

-Uh…-expresa confundida pues no alcazo a entender la pregunta pero escucho suficiente para hacerse la idea-Ah, si, uno-sonrie ante tan curiosa pregunta.

-¿Y tuviste sexo con el?3

-No, claro que no-se rie con nerviosismo con ese tema tan vergonzoso.

-Eso explica muchas cosas3-expresa en un tono burlesco.

-¿A si, como que?-inquiere al cerrar su libro y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-Como tu falta de sensualidad, tu solo coqueteas3-indica con una risita.

-Puedo ser tan sensual como tu Isuke-sama-se pone de pie, camina hacia ella balanceando las caderas con naturalidad, deshace su corbata de moño y la deja caer, desabotona su camisa mientras le dedica una mirada provocativa, deja al descubierto su sostén blanco con rayas rojas, no tenia tirantes, Isuke se mordia el labio esperando a que cortara esos pocos metros que las separaban, Haruki se detiene frente a ella y desliza sus dedos por sus piernas hasta levantarse la falda y mostrarle el resto del conjunto de su ropa interior-¿Qué me dices, Isuke-sama?-profiere en un jadeo lo suficientemente excitante para que la pelirosa estirara el pie para acariciarle el muslo.

-Ven aquí de una vez3-Isuke abre las piernas invitándola y Haruki ni corta ni perezosa obedecio, coloco besos en las piernas de Isuke antes de subir en busca de sus labios, la pelirosa le acaricia la espalda buscando desabrochar el sostén, tras unas pocas caricias el entusiasmo inicial de Haruki parece desvanecerse, se detiene y permanece inmóvil observando el hombro desnudo de Isuke, la pelirosa noto ese cambio, no entendia lo que pasaba.

-Isuke-sama, nuestra relación esta basada en la atracción física mutua, ¿verdad?-pregunta casi en un susurro.

-Obvio, ¿acaso crees que estoy contigo por dinero?3-a Haruki le dolio esa respuesta pues era el típico tono burlon de Isuke.

-Puede que suene cursi y pienses que soy anticuada pero me gusta pensar que la persona a la cual entrego mi cuerpo tiene algún cariño hacia mí-se empieza a levantar ante la mirada atónita de Inukai, ella rápidamente envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja.

-¡Espera!-exclama conmociona, se sienta para verla a esos ojos ambar tan anhelantes-Esto es difícil para mi, yo nunca he sentido algo como lo que siento por ti-la mirada de Haruki se ilumina quizás al fin escucharía las palabras que nunca pensó saldrían de la boca de Isuke-Me gustas mucho, mas que nadie nunca y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo-expresa con una mirada tan sensible que Haruki sabia que todo lo que decía era verdad aunque no había sido lo que quería escuchar se acercaba bastante.

-Gracias Isuke-sama-expresa con una dulce sonrisa.

-No me agradezcas idiota, tu también dime lo que sientes-pide casi en desesperación.

-Te amo-murmulla cuando sus labios se encuentran nuevamente, provocando que una lagrima se deslizara por el rostro de la pelirosa eso era sorprendente ella apostaba lo que fuera a que ella seria la que iba a llorar.

-Bueno, ahora que eres oficialmente propiedad de Isuke, no jugaremos con nadie más3-explica Isuke un poco avergonzada de haber sido conmovida por la pelirroja.

-No hay problema-rie Haruki.

-Creo que debemos conocernos mejor-dice la pelirosa con sabiduría-Cuentame como llegaste aquí-pide acariciándole la pierna.

-Ah, bueno, yo estuve en un reconocimiento cuando fui herida, una caja de pocky y una cantimplora evitaron que la bala me atravesara por completo-se rie ante su suerte, pero pausa al notar que Isuke le estaba quitando la camisa, ignorando aquello prosigue-Me dieron de baja, Fuyuka estaba furiosa porque siempre me ofrecia voluntaria para cualquier misión, pero debía conseguir dinero, oh me dieron una medalla por ello, en fin-rie de lo mucho que divagaba-Cuando llegue a casa mis hermanos se me abalanzaron llenos de emoción, Fuyuka incluso lloró, y en frente de todos ellos me hizo prometer que no me reenlistaria, entonces me encontré con esta oportunidad y heme aquí-concluye su explicación con una sonrisa y semidesnuda al no tener su camisa.

-Recuerdame agradecerle a tu hermana por traerte3-le susurra al oído, usando su peso la acuesta en el sillón.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunta mirándola desde abajo, Isuke se sienta en las caderas de la pelirroja y le acaricia el abdomen con una sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno estoy guardando calma, soy una asesina profesional3-indica con Haruki sometida voluntariamente bajo ella, Isuke sabia que poco podría hacer al intentar someterla a la fuerza.

-En realidad lo sospechaba, pero no se te nota-profiere con una sonrisa coqueta, cualquier otra persona se hubiera incomodado de tener una asesina encima pero lo que hacían no se diferenciaba mucho, en realidad la única diferencia es que ella no iria a prisión por matar.

-Dejame continuar3-ordena al mover sus manos por debajo del sostén de la pelirroja lo cual le provoco un ligero sobresalto-Mi mama me entreno, y como se preocupa por mi me dijo que descansara un tiempo que cuando se cometen varios asesinatos seguidos con el mismo patrón la policía podría dar conmigo, asi que decidi conseguir un trabajo temporal que no llamara la atención de los chicos buenos3-explica mientras seguían masajeando el busto de Haruki provocándole un enrojecimiento en sus mejillas-Oh, se me olvidaba contarte, no tengo relación sanguínea con mi mama o papa, fui adoptada por una pareja gay3-indica muy sonriente.

-¿En serio?-menciona entre jadeos.

-Si3-detiene sus toques-¿Empezamos ya?3

* * *

El festival escolar había llegado, Shiena les dejo un dia libre con la condición de que ensayaran el siguiente todo el dia, el ambiente estaba lleno de color, carpas con comida rápida, juegos de feria, los alumnos de ultima año presentaban sus proyectos se podía sentir el entusiasmo en el aire, todo era propicio para las parejas que querían entretenerse sin pasar por los silencios incomodos.

-Todo se ve fantástico, Chitaru-dice Hitsugi indecisa sobre a donde ir.

-Tengo una idea-dice la pelirroja llevándola de la mano.

Chitaru sabiendo como le fascinaba la química a la pequeña peliazul la llevo a la exposición del club de química, Namatame se sorprendio por los conocimientos que tenia Hitsugi pues le explico los procesos para la separación de liquidos miscibles y una curiosa aunque aterradora forma de destilar el veneno de las plantas a través de los aceites esenciales, le resultaba increíble que no hubiera sacado una mejor nota en el examen de química, tras eso Hitsugi decidio devolverle el favor y fueron a la exhibición del club de Kendo, Namatame decidio participar en una demostración, no le resulto difícil vencer a la estrella del equipo y recibir una invitación a unirse la cual rechazo amablemente, a Hitsugi le parecio muy entretenido todo aquello, tras eso fueron por un algodón de azúcar.

-Eres increíble Chitaru, la forma en que lo dominaste…-exclama Kirigaya, muerde un poco del algodón.

-Gracias Hitsugi, pero solo quería lucirme frente tuyo-menciona con toda honestidad.

-Pues te funciono-indica muy alegre-Mira ese lugar, seguro tienen algo lindo que ganar-corre hacia un puesto de juegos-Chitaru, consígueme ese broche-señala exaltada.

-De acuerdo-profiere sonriente.

-Namatame, Kirigaya-saluda Tokaku que traía a Haru con ella.

-Buenos días Chitaru, Hitsugi-exclama Haru tan feliz como siempre.

-Haru, Azuma, buenos días-responde al saludo la pelirroja.

-Hola-dice Hitsugi mostrándoles una sonrisa.

-¿Qué las trae por aquí?-pregunta Chitaru afablemente.

-Estamos en una cita-explica Haru más gozosa que nunca.

-¿Es eso cierto, Azuma?-inquiere la pelirroja con una sonrisa ladina tratando de obtener algún gesto por parte de Tokaku.

-Si, yo se lo propuse-responde secamente, era realmente difícil conseguir una reacción por parte suya.

-Estupendo, nosotras también estamos en una cita-informa Hitsugi todavía sosteniendo el algodón de azúcar.

-¿Qué les parece si tenemos una cita doble?-Tokaku sorprende a todas con esa propuesta.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema-afirma Namatame-¿Qué hay de ti Kirigaya?-pregunta sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Me parece estupendo-comenta Hitsugi antes de darle otro mordizco al algodón de azúcar.

-Genial, será divertido-menciona la chica de ojos rosáceos con una energía contagiosa-Tokaku, consígueme esas orejas de neko, por favor-pide el momento mismo en que las ve.

-Claro-dice Azuma, pues esa chica era la razón de pedir la cita doble, Tokaku empezaba a sentirse mal de no mostrar la misma emoción que Haru.

-Vamos las dos Azuma, yo también quiero conseguir algo-profiere Namatame posando una mano en el hombre de Azuma.

Tokaku no hace nada al respecto, le agradaba esa pelirroja, tenia un olor agradable aunque no sabía muy bien que era, se acerca al mostrador paga por jugar, toma la pelota, dobla el brazo, arroja la bola y derriba la pirámide de botellas, un tiro perfecto, toma el objeto que fue a buscar y se lo entrega a Haru.

-Miauu, gracias Tokaku-exclama lo mas adorable que podía, derritiendo la pared de hielo de Tokaku, aunque su cara nunca lo demostraría.

Ahora era turno de Chitaru, ella también toma una bola, arroja con fuerza y como se lo esperaba acertó sin dificultad, obtiene su premio-Es para ti Hitsugi-le entrega el broche dorado.

-Gracias Chitaru, eres genial-su algodón ya estaba acabado pero aún sostenía el palillo, así que Namatame colocó el broche en el lazo del osito, se sonríen con complicidad.

-Vamos por helado-propone Haru observando el lugar que lo vendía, sin esperar una confirmación fue allá, las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla.

A Tokaku le estaba gustando la ayuda que consiguió con ese par, Chitaru era amable y Hitsugi resultaba un complemento perfecto para la energía inagotable de Haru, mientras caminaban al puesto de helados, Haruki las pasa saludando, para sorpresa de Tokaku ella también usaba unas orejas neko, pero eso no fue lo que más le llamó la atención, en realidad fue el hecho de que estuviera sola, su repuesta se aclara cuando observa a Nio e Isuke sentadas en una banca, la rubia también tenía esas orejas neko, "¿Porqué les gusta tanto esas cosas?", así que por curiosidad voltea a ver a donde iba la pelirroja, estaba comprando takoyaki, seguramente para ella y ese par de mujeres, regresando su concentración a su grupo las chicas reían, seguramente se perdió el chiste aunque no le importaba mucho, sabía que no tenía sentido del humor, tras el helado, se pasaron por una tienda de gafas, estuvieron un buen rato probándose las gafas solo por gusto pero terminaron comprando algunas después de todo habían recibido su paga, Azuma comenzaba a divertirse con los comentarios y bromas de esas chicas, tenían el tipo de humor que le gustaba, el ligero, ya cayendo la noche fueron a un karaoke y para sorpresa de todas no cantaban nada mal, su día terminó en un restaurant muy elegante, se lo pasaron bien y sin una sola gota de alcohol, fueron a sus habitaciones, tenían mucho que hacer el día siguiente.

* * *

-¿Suzu quieres que llame a los bomberos?-pregunta Haruki con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Shutou muy confundida, usaba un vestido de sirvienta muy recatado, estaban a pocos minutos de presentarse.

-Porque estás que arde-Haruki ríe ante ese juego de palabras tan obvio, solo quería decirle lo bonita que estaba.

-Oh, gracias, linda-profiere Suzu con una risita cubriéndose la boca con su abanico-Pero se suponía que debía ser una enfermera-comenta al levantarse la falda larga mostrando unas medias blancas largas que apenas dejaban piel visible en la parte superior.

-Oh, la verdad no sé con cual te verías mejor, todo te queda bien-continua lisonjeando amablemente la pelirroja.

-Que valiente eres coqueteando con Isuke a tú lado3-expresa molesta la pelirosa, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Haruki, "¿Por qué esta idiota es tan confianzuda con todas?".

-Tranquila Inukai, no creo que ta la pueda quitar-bromea Suzu agitando su abanico.

-Diez minutos, todas a sus lugares-llega diciendo Shiena-Inukai, por favor ve a la cabina de audio-pide con un poco de tacto no estaba con el tiempo necesario para tratar con el temperamento de la pelirosa.

-Estoy muy nerviosa-dice Chitaru sintiendo un vacío aterrador en el estómago casi induciéndola al vómito.

-Tranquila Chitaru, te ves hermosa, todo saldrá bien, después de todo estamos juntas-la ternura de Kirigaya calma el corazón de Chitaru.

-Gracias, tú también estás hermosa-devuelve el cumplido con una sonrisa sincera.

-Guarden el coqueteo para el escenario, es hora-indica Shiena prácticamente empujándolas al escenario.

Un comienzo involuntariamente comico por parte de Isuke da buen paso para el resto, siguiendo la historia se conocen, se enamoran, se ven a escondidas, Teobaldo primo de Julieta reta a Romeo, el se niega, Mercucio amigo de Romeo lo enfrenta pero muere por una interferencia de su amigo, Romeo sintiéndose culpable mata a Teobaldo, se le ordena dejar la ciudad, la madre de Julieta al ver la tristeza de Julieta la compromete con un noble, Romeo llega a visitarla a escondidas, pasa la noche en su habitación "con resultados sexuales", claro que esa parte no fue mostrada ni mencionada en ningún momento aunque el yuri implícito lo compensaba, las escenas finales fueron tan dramáticas y desgarradoras como el librom una completa tragedia, los dos amantes viendo que su amor seria imposible se suicidanm quizás no fuera exactamente igual al libro pero la sensación que dejo fue la misma, ese sentimiento de angustia y desilusión que te comprime el pecho, las chicas disfrutaron de la historia y los hombres de las hermosas mujeres que participaron, pero ambos bandos disfrutando del yuri.

-Tuve mis dudas, pero no discutiré los resultados-menciona Shiena muy alegre, se encontraba sentada en una silla en una esquina del camerino de las chicas, resulto como esperaba para una obra escolar la recepción del publico fue magnifica.

-Creo que deberíamos celebrar-profiere Sumireko muy contenta mientras se desvestia.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, linda?-pregunta Shutou amablemente mientras se quitaba su delantal.

-Tengo una casa de campo cerca de una laguna artificial, me gustaría que fueramos este fin de semana-indica con toda la elegancia que pudiera tener estando semidesnuda.

-Me parece estupendo-pronuncia Chitaru que solo se quito su chaleco y ya se sentía comoda.

-Tendriamos que pedir permiso a la directora-comenta Kouko ayudando a Suzu con el cierre.

-Eso no es problema, yo me encargo-pronuncia Hashiri sin tener intención de quitarse su vestimenta de sacedortisa.

-Entonces esta decidido, saldremos mañana a las diez-indica Sumireko colocándose su falda habitual.

-Genial, siempre quise nadar en una laguna-exclama Haru que ayudaba a Tokaku con la cremallera de su pantalón que se había atascado.

-Dijo que era artificial-dice un poco incomoda por como verían esa escena las otras chicas.

-Tokaku, no me arruines mi ilusión-pide Haru con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Iremos mañana a una residencia de una compañera, no se donde es pero…-hablaba Isuke por celular desde el balcón con un tono respetuoso y suave, eso era curioso.

-¿Con quien hablas Isuke-sama?-pregunta Haruki que había salido de la ducha, la pelirosa se estremecio parecía que la había sorprendido.

-Yo…eh…con mi mama-responde Isuke muy alterada.

-Pareces asustada-exclama sonriendo.

-Casi me matas del susto idiota3-expresa con una sonrisa venenosa-Debo colgar mama, te llamo después, dile a papa que intentare ir pronto con ustedes-cuelga un poco apurada.

-Lo siento, no quise…-se disculpa.

-Tranquila, tengo en mente un castigo que puede gustarte3

* * *

Al medio dia del viernes ya habían llegado al lugar, tenia un bosque cerca, se notaba que la laguna era artificial, era rectangular de 300 metros de largo por cien de ancho, seguramente la profundidad era variable, pero su sistema de tuberías debía ser excelente, el agua se notaba cristalina, la casa tampoco parecía de campo, tres pisos de altura, estilo occidental, ventanas grandes, las paredes eran de color blanco hueso, los detalles eran ostentosos, un par de perros guardianes melenudos de piedra daban la sensación de vigilarte con la mirada, la limusina se estaciona en la entrada que tenia seis columnas sosteniendo el techo que cubria el camino hasta la puerta principal, ahí las esperaban un mayordomo de no menos de sesenta años junto con la ama de llaves y cuatro sirvientes los cuales resultaban excesivos para una casa con trece personas que en su mayoría estaban acostumbradas a encargarse de los trabajos domesticos.

-Ojou-sama, nos complace…-dice el Mayordomo al abrir la puerta del vehiculo y dedicarle una reverencia a su señora.

-Genkei, por favor que preparen las habitaciones para mis invitadas y retírense, eso te incluye quiero un fin de semana de chicas, podría ser demasiado para ustedes y no quiero incidentes-ordena apenas al poner los dos pies fuera de la limusina.

-Como ordene Ojou-sama-responde el hombre sin replicar a su ama.

Aquí también tuvieron que compartir habitaciones pero esta vez Shiena lo hizo con Nio por dos motivos, el primero, todavía estaban analizando los archivos de Saoi y la segunda, Takechi se estaba volviendo insoportable, tras acomodarse las chicas se dividieron en dos grupos.

-¿Quién quiere ayudarme con el almuerzo?-pide Hanabusa con gentileza vistiendo un delantal con rosas.

-Me ofrezco voluntaria-dice Haruki con un pocky en su boca.

-Yo también quiero ayudar-exclama Haru saltando hacia ellas.

-Dejame ayudarte a cortar la carne-pronuncia Takechi ya con el cuchillo entre sus manos.

-Perfecto ya somos suficientes, pueden ir a divetirse pero no rompan nada en especial el jarrón con incrustaciones de jade de la dinastía ming, le pertenecia a mi madre y no quisiera que nada le pase-indica la chica rica con el cucharon de madera en su poder, ese jarrón parecía importarle mucho y sabiendo de lo que seria capaz era mejor evitar estar cerca de ese objeto.

En una de las sillas de piscina Isuke con su bikini morado se asoleaba mientras chateaba, Nio con su traje de neopreno hacia buceo de superficie con un esnorquel, Azuma nadaba alejada de todas, Shiena también se bronceaba a un par de sillas de Inukai, Kouko y Suzu jugaban Shogi bajo la sombra de un parasol de jardín, Banba se entretuvo con sus patitos de hule en la orilla de la laguna, Namatame y Kirigaya estaban en la otra orilla observando nadar a los peces koi a través de esa agua transparente.

-Son muy lindos-dice Hitsugi que estaba sentada tocando el agua con sus pies descalzos.

-Si, verlos es relajante-opina Chitaru con una sonrisa, se acerca más a la peliazul para abrazarla, Hitsugi le toma la mano.

-Chitaru, esta semana ha sido increíble-profiere muy alegre, Namatame había sido mas abierta y expresiva con ella.

-Hitsugi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-sorprende con esa pregunta salida de la nada, sus ardientes ojos rojos miraban con intensidad a Kirigaya, Chitaru podía sentir el latir tan irregular de la peliazul haciendo armonía con el suyo.

-Si-respondio inmediatamente con sus ojos amarillos tan llenos de resplandor como el sol sobre sus cabezas, el espacio entre sus bocas se acorta, volviendo sus latidos mas rapidos y caóticos.

-¡Lolicon!3-grita Isuke desde la otra orilla con toda la intención de fastidiarlas.

-Recuerden que están en publico-dice Nio saliendo del agua a dos metros de ellas, toda esa atención y la interrupción ya habían enojado y avergonzado a Kirigaya.

-¿Por qué se empeñan en evitar nuestro primer beso?-exclama Hitsugi en un berrinche.

-Hashiri, dejalas tranquilas-se escucha la voz de Tokaku.

-¿Azuma?-expresa Chitaru confundida por esa aparición.

-Yo venia para hacerles compañía-dice con seriedad-Pero cuando vi que estaban teniendo un momento intimo estaba lista para irme y bueno ahora estoy tratando de ayudar, supongo-esa parte se escuchaba un poco meditada como si no supiera que decir, algo extraño en Tokaku.

-Ah, gracias, Azuma-sonrie Chitaru con el rostro carmesí.

-¡El almuerzo!-se escucha resonar la voz de Haruki.

-Genial, ver tantos peces me estaba dando hambre-profiere Nio con una sonrisa gatuna.

* * *

Tras un almuerzo balanceado y una tarde de juegos había caído la noche, el cielo sin luna solo tenia a las estrellas y unas cuantas nubes para hacerle compañía, la línea de arboles que indicaban el inicio del bosque resultaba inquietante por algún motivo, el canto de los grillo y los chillidos de las aves nocturnas aumentaban esa tensión, pero eso poco les importaba a las chicas que estaban en la sala reunidas alrededor de la mesita de te.

-Levanten la mano quienes sean mayores de edad-pide Haruki con una botella de vidrio verde con cerveza helada en la mano derecha, y un par de vasos en la otra.

-Parece que me leíste la mente3-silba Isuke levantando la mano.

-¿Nadie más? ¿En serio? ¿Chitaru? ¿Sumireko?-continua preguntando pues no quería beber sola pero tampoco iba a darles alcohol a menores de edad.

-Solo un vaso para mí, por favor-dice Suzu al atreverse a alzar la mano.

-Bien-sonríe la pelirroja, coloca los vasos sobre unos cubremesas de plástico, Sumireko no quería que mancharan la mesita de té.

-¿Haruki, cuántos años tienes?-pregunta Haru alegre de tener alguien mayor alrededor le hacía sentir segura.

-Diecinueve-responde mientras servía un vaso para Suzu.

-¿Qué hay de ti Inukai?-indaga Sumireko interesada en ese dato.

-Veinte, soy la mayor de ustedes deberían llamarme onee-san3-silba la pelirosa que sostenía el vaso para que su chica le sirviera.

-Lamento desilusionarte Inukai, pero yo soy mayor- Shutou profiere valientemente, dejando estupefactas a las chicas, cuando aceptó la cerveza pensaron que tendría dieciocho, antes le ponían unos quince, las mandíbulas todavía no podían cerrarse del asombro a excepción de Tokaku que nunca la abrió pero estaba igual de sorprendida.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Suzu?-pregunta Kouko muy curiosa al respecto.

-No lo sé, perdí la cuenta por los cuarenta-eso provoco muchas más dudas y estupor en las chicas.

-Es broma, ¿verdad?-expresa Takechi con una sonrisa nerviosa-Pero si es cierto dime tu secreto-le toca los hombros en señal de confianza.

-Me gustaría saberlo, linda-responde esa mujer tan agradable.

-Ouh, Isuke-sama te acabaste la cerveza-dice Haruki al notar que ya no tenía la botella-Ni siquiera pude tomar un poco-profiere un poco desilusionada, Isuke embocaba la botella con lo poco que quedaba, le sonríe a la pelirroja, la jala de la camisa y le da un beso para pasarle lo que le quedaba del líquido en su boca.

-¡Iuugh! ¡Que asco!-Nio acierta a expresar el pensamiento de la mayoría de ellas.

-A mi me pareció la mejor manera de tomar cerveza-ríe Haruki un poco avergonzada pues si era bochornosa esa escena-De acuerdo ahora podemos jugar-expresa al secar la botella y colocarla sobre la mesa-La que no cumpla el reto deberá besar a la siguiente que salga-dice rápidamente sin dejar tiempo a reclamos.

La botella gira sobre la mesa, empieza a disminuir su velocidad cerca de Tokaku produciendo un escalofrío en la espalda de la peliazul, pero siguió hasta detenerse en Chitaru.

-Kami-sama ha decidido que tu seas la primera-expresa Haruki, piensa un par de segundos-No se me ocurre nada bueno, ¿Isuke-sama?

-Isuke te reta a desvestirte en frente nuestro-si alguien podía idear retos difíciles y vergonzosos esa era Isuke.

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunta la pelirroja muy nerviosa.

-Com…pleta…mente3-añade suspenso la pelirosa.

-¡Paso!-grita inmediatamente.

-De acuerdo, veamos quien es la afortunada-Haruki vuelve a girar la botella.

Todas estaban expectativas, especialmente Kirigaya quizás al fin tuviera la oportunidad de besar a su chica, pero la botella se detiene antes de llegar a ella y lo hace en una chica muy seria de ojos azules al igual que su cabello.

-No-dice Tokaku que ya sospechaba que se detendría en ella.

-No puedes huir Azuma, al no irte aceptaste los términos del contrato-ríe Haruki muy entretenida gracias a Tokaku.

-¿Puede ser en la mejilla?-pregunta la peliazul tratando de buscar una salida.

-No, en la boca-responde Sagae.

-Azuma, porque preguntaste, hubiéramos tenido una escusa-expresa Chitaru con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entre en pánico-indica con seriedad, eso provocó una risa por parte de Chitaru que resultó contagiosa haciendo reír a Tokaku, la que no reía era Kirigaya por obvias razones.

-De acuerdo hagámoslo rápido-dice Chitaru al levantarse e ir hacia ella, ya en frente no podían cerrar el espacio que las separaba-Aquí voy-suspira con fuerza la chica alta, pero no pudo moverse.

-Que sea para hoy-reclama Banba muy expectativa de la situación.

-Hazlo tú, Tokaku-suelta Namatame muy nerviosa.

-Eh, hazlo tú.

-Por supuesto. Por supuesto-susurra, acerca su rostro al de la peliazul, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros.

Un estruendo terrible inunda la habitación, sacando a las chicas de su concentración, escuchan una voz masculina conocida y aterradoramente alegre-¿Adivinen quién volvió?-Neiji esta vez usaba una armadura verde oscuro con un siete pintado de blanco en el pectoral izquierdo, esta nueva adquisición se veía más ligera, casi como si fuera ropa normal, tenía una contextura rugoso pero brillosa, definitivamente era un polímero derivado del petróleo.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclama Sumireko enojada por la osadía de presentarse en una de sus casas-¡Esa puerta costaba un medio millón de yenes!-no le gustaba nada que destruyeran su propiedad.

-Deberías…-Neiji da un solo paso antes de petrificarse-¡Verga!-estaba rodeado de serpientes, se suponía que el casco lo portegía de las ilusiones, seguramente necesitaba ser más grueso, lanza golpes por todos lados de manera errática, nadie podría acercársele, todas las que desconocían la habilidad de Nio no sabían lo que le pasaba al metahumano.

-¡Síganme!-grita Sumireko, las chicas lo hacen, Hanabusa sabía que no serían rivales para él si no se equipaban primero.

Corren por los pasillos, la pelinaranja guía a las chicas hacía la biblioteca, se acerca a un estante, remueve un par de libros revelandoun escáner óptico, el artefacto cumple su función, inmediatamente el estante se desliza dando paso a una puerta metálica que también se abre, ellas ingresan a un pasillo pintado de blanco, una escalera del mismo color conducía a otra puerta con un panel táctil a la derecha, Sumireko ingresa la clave, la puerta se abre mostrando una habitación del pánico bien suministrada, dos literas, comida enlatada, dos sillones y una silla de salón, todo de un color blanco estéril, un baño con ducha, y a la derecha un espacio completamente vacío, todas ingresaron y la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Esperamos a que se aburra? 3

-Tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre-profiere Kouko muy seriamente.

-No lo haremos-profiere Sumireko al levantar un control remoto-Nos prepararemos-indica al presionar un par de botones, tres secciones de las paredes se abren para dejar al descubierto monitores con las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, un panel con pistolas, espadas, fusiles de asalto, cuchillas, chalecos, cascos todo listo para que se armaran-Alistense, vamos a sacar la basura-sonríe la pelinaranja, su vista se posa en una vitrina tubular con una armadura rosa con fucsia, brillo metálico y un casco blanco a forma de máscara como los que Meichi había preparado para ellas-Pueden usar cualquier cosa pero esto es mío-admira esa obra de arte tras el vidrio.

-Esto es tonto, antes no pudimos ganarle, ¿qué ventaja tenemos ahora?-expresa Shiena sentada en el sillón muy abrumada por la situación.

-Su armadura parece más ligera, y tal parece tenemos un telépata entre nosotras, ¿quién fue?-menciona Kouko revisando la munición.

-Soy yo-responde Nio, pero no había tiempo para más información.

-Antes estaba solo, ahora cuento al menos doce-profiere al indicar los monitores que parecía nadie tomó en cuenta-Esa vez solo fuimos un estorbo para él-menciona insegura de la situación.

-Kenmochi, levántate que te necesitamos-profiere Chitaru con voz firme y una sonrisa amable, le extiende una mano dando seguridad.

-Ok-susurra Shiena al tomar la mano y levantarse aún dudosa.

Chitaru ahora enfoca su atención en prepararse, camina a la armería, se apropia de un cinto y una katana, siendo diestra coloca la espada al costado izquierdo, toma otra katana más corta, también la enfunda en la izquierda, revisa una daga, le sería útil, la posiciona a la derecha, posa su mirada en una Heckel, la examina solo para apreciarla estaba decidida a usarla, la coloca atrás, mira un chaleco antibalas, se quita su camisa.

-Así que solo necesitábamos una emergencia para que te desnudaras3.

Namatame ignora el comentario de Isuke, se ajusta el chaleco, pudo haberlo utilizado encima de su ropa pero todo el asunto le parecía sofocante, se hace con un par de guantes, se asegura de que nada este flojo y estaba lista.

-Chitaru luces Bad-Ass-menciona Kirigaya con ternura.

-Gracias-responde con una sonrisa serena-¿No vas a prepararte?-le pregunta al percibir que no tenía intenciones de usar nada de lo que había en los paneles.

-Voy a estar bien, confía en mí-dice al inclinar su cabeza-Yo y mi osito te protegeremos Chitaru, él es muy valiente-profiere al levantarlo para que Namatame lo viera de cerca.

-Kirigaya…-pronuncia con preocupación.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí-repite al verla a los ojos, "Voy a protegerte Chitaru, después de todo eres mi novia".

-De acuerdo-sonríe, "Confiaré, debes tener un as bajo la manga Kirigaya"-Pero si necesitas ayuda llámame, para eso tienes mi número-pronuncia con un tono protector y dulce.

-Ok-responde.

Shiena toma unos cables de cobre y seis guantes de los paneles, con una navaja corta por la mitad cuatro de ellos.

-¿Qué haces, Shiena?-pregunta Haruki muy curiosa.

-Hay una chica eléctrica entre ellos, estos son guantes tácticos, entre las costuras tiene cobre, voy a crear una conexión a tierra-menciona atareada en su labor.

-Genial-exclama Sagae muy sorprendida por la capacidad inventiva de Shiena.

-Haruki, ayúdame, por favor-pide sosteniendo los cables y sentir lo rígidos que eran.

-Por supuesto-toma el cable, lo enrolla en la palma de la mano de Kenmochi, recorre el cable hasta el hombro, luego abajo hasta la planta del pie, evuelve alrededor del zapato y con un alicate corta el cable.

-Gracias, ahora el otro lado-de nuevo el mismo procediemiento-Perfecto-pronuncia mientras dobla las extremidades probando la flexibilidad, se amarra los recortes de guantes en las rodillas y codos con ayuda de Haruki-Muchas, gracias, ya estoy lista-profiere al colocarse los guantes.

-No hay problema, no queremos perderte-le sonríe la pelirroja.

-Oh, ¿por qué no estás equipada?-exclama Kenmochi al observarla con atención.

-Ya tengo estas bellezas-menciona al mostrarle sus puños protegidos por guanteletes metálicos-Carburo de Tungsteno, puedo detener una bala con esto-esa aclaración resultaba aterradora para Shiena sabiendo que tipo de fuerza podría tener esa pelirroja.

-Es hora-profiere Sumireko con su traje ya preparado, abre su casco y se lo coloca en la cabeza.

-Un momento-pide Kouko-No podemos salir así sin más, tengo un plan, ¿quieren escucharlo?-profiere con seriedad, tenía una granada lacrimógena.

-Escuchamos-pronuncia Sumireko al buscar un mínimo daño a su propiedad.

* * *

-Incompetente-espeta Ichiro nunca perdía una oportunidad de menospreciar al pelirrojo-Llegas primero y las dejas escapar-pronuncia con una sorisa burlona.

-Por la boca muere el pez, Ichiro-menciona Neiji muy serio-Cuídate la espalda-odiaba que le recriminaran sus errores, en los cinco años que tenía asesinando estaba seguro de haber hecho más muertes que ninguno.

-Tienes que seguir el plan, adelantarte fue un error, no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo-comenta Tomoe muy enojada ser líder implicaba que debían obedecerle-Nuestro informante nos da esta oportunidad y la arruinas-reclama con severidad.

-De acuerdo, para la próxima linda-dice con una sonrisa.

-Akio-llama Yuka.

-Ok, Neiji obedecela, esto es serio-profiere Saoi desde el estante de los vinos-Cosecha del 94, me recuerda al Baron Rojo, ¿Qué opinan?

-Creo que fue el año de su estreno-indica Kuzonoha alegre desde el sillón.

-No las hemos visto salir, deben continuar dentro-opina Yuka ignorando esa conversación tan trivial-Registraremos la casa, equipos de dos, ahora-ordena la pelirosa.

Sergei le toca el hombro a Honda indicándole que serian compañeros, ella se pone de pie y rápidamente lo sigue, caminan por los pasillos a un paso acelerado, parecía que iban a la cocina, repentinamente las luces se apagan, dejando a obscuras a los intrusos, ahora caminan con lentitud esperando a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la falta de luz, a pesar de la penumbra no estaba atemorizada ni siquiera parpadeo cuando se fue la luz, Fubuki se sentía segura era esa seguridad que tienes cuando te acompaña un ruso de dos metros, Sergei se pone al frente protegiéndola, esa acción hizo solo aumentar el cariño fraternal que Honda extrañamente había desarrollado hacia Sergei, Honda un poco impaciente por recuperar la visibilidad enciende su linterna, abren la puerta y ahí se encontraba una niña de cabello celeste amarrado en un par de coletas, sostenia un peluche en sus brazos, lucia aterrada, Sergei guarda su arma y se coloca firme, Fubuki también baja la guardia.

-Hola muñeca, ¿esta es tu casa?-pregunta con un tono maternal la peliverde, la niña niega con su cabeza-Estamos buscando a unas personas, ¿hay alguien mas aquí?-pide arrodillándose frente ella, el ruso voltea sintiéndose vulnerable, en ese preciso instante Fubuki siente un pinchazo en el pecho, un breve quejido de la peliverde advierte al ruso, regresa su mirada justo a tiempo para observar como una aguja se inyecta en su diafragma, la niña velozmente sale de la cocina.

-Veneno-susurra Fubuki tras quitarse la aguja, su respiración se vuelve pesada, su cuerpo se siente incapaz de moverse.

-Aguanta-pronuncia el ruso al sacar de su bolsillo un inoculador especial con una sustancia verde, lo inyecta en mismo lugar donde la peliverde fue herida, sintió regresar su respiración pero su cuerpo todavía estaba débil, Sergei usando otra inyección de ese peculiar líquido, se inocula de la misma forma.

-Glóbulos Verdes-profiere Honda con un tono agotado, usaba sus manos para evitarque su cabeza golpeara el suelo.

-Sí, la sangre de ese tipo podría salvar al mundo-bromea Sergei pero ese líquido les había dado otra oportunidad-Esto eliminará el veneno suficiente para que sobrevivamos-menciona mirando el completo abatimiento de la peliverde-Vamos, debemos buscar un médico-la recoge en sus brazos y se retira, dos menos.

* * *

Ichiro busca en el segundo piso junto con Akio entraron a una habitación, sus ojos ya adaptados a la ausencia de luz detectan la presencia de un objetivo, fácilmente desenvaina su espada, su atacante también tenía una, estas chocan, era una mujer de cabello corto, color rojo, muy bonita si él tuviera que describirla, siente un tirón de su camisa, Akio lo aparta poniéndose en medio de ellos.

-Sigue buscando, déjamela a mí-ordena Saoi con voz fuerte.

-Bueno-responde seriamente, encontraría su propio rival, se retira de la habitación.

-Será un duelo entonces, espadachín-profiere Chitaru posicionándose de manera firme sobre el suelo.

-Espero que tu habilidad se compare con tu belleza-no importaba la situación para él siempre había tiempo para piropear a una bella chica.

Sus espadas apuntan al techo, se acercan con precaución, un solo error y sería el final, mueven sus katanas, estás chocan, retroceden, técnicas impecables sería una complicada lucha, se rodean entre sí esperando un traspié o un error en la posición de los brazos en relación al cuerpo al moverse, ningún movimiento apreciable, vuelven a acercarse, un nuevo choque, retroceden sus siluetas se dibujan con la luz de la luna que las nubes por fin dejaron al descubierto, la luz de las estrellas también atravesaban el cristal mejorando la visibilidad de ambos, su baile reinicia, se miran, nuevamente se dirigen el uno al otro, los espetones colisionan, Chitaru observa una oportunidad, con una sola mano aguanta el empuje, su mano izquierda va a su espada más corta, el instante mismo que su mano la empuña Akio la detiene sujetando esa misma mano, lanza un rodillazo, sacudiendo a Namatame, patea las piernas y ella cae al suelo de espalda, le pisa la mano obligándola a soltar la katana, Saoi levanta su espada y la guarda en su vaina, da media vuelta, camina hacia la salida con total calma.

-¡Alto!-profiere Namatame al recuperar su katana y colocarse nuevamente en posición, no podía dejarlo ir debía conseguir tiempo para las chicas.

-Tu belleza te ha salvado pero tu coraje se ha ganado mi admiración. Huye, ellos no te perdonarán-dice sin siquiera voltear a verla, retoma su camino, Akio tenía una regla por encima de todas, "Nunca asesinaré a una mujer".

Namatame sorprendida por las palabras lo mira irse, su pensamiento se queda con ella, ese sujeto no pertenecía al mundo en el que nació, Chitaru suspira, guarda su katana e inflando el pecho se llena de valor, va tras él, al salir se percata de que no sabe en que dirección se fue, toma una pasillo a la izquierda, estos pasillos eran lúgubres cuando no tenían iluminación, en la esquina de un pasillo gira a la derecha y choca contra un muro de contención humano.

-¿Ah?-exclama Neiji al sentirla, voltea velozmente-Oh, no eres la pelirroja que estaba buscando pero no estás nada mal-sonríe el metahumano.

La sangre de Chitaru se heló no era parte del plan que ella o cualquiera se enfrentara sola a ese monstruo, pero su instinto brilló desenvainó su katana sin darle tiempo de esquivarla logrando acertarle en el pecho, el corte abre una fisura en la armadura, al parecer no lo protegía contra espadas, la sangre brota.

-Jajaja-ríe Neiji asustando a la pelirroja-Mierda a veces odio ser el que pruebe los prototipos de la compañía-expresa tocándose la herida.

Namatame lo intenta de nuevo, el metahumano sin dificultad atrapa la espada a una velocidad sorprendente lanza una patada que arroja a tres metros de distancia a la chica, quiebra la hoja de la espada.

-Serás mi cebo, quiero a tu amiga-camina hacia ella acariciándose los nudillos.

Chitaru se toca las costillas, el golpe fue terrible pero fue un empujón le dolería por un tiempo pero no se rompió nada, trata de arrastrarse fuera del alcance del metahumano, Neiji la atrapa por el cuello con su brazo derecho.

-Grita para mí, por favor-susurra con lascivia.

Era su oportunidad, juntando valor y fuerza saca la daga logrando un corte cerca de la articulación del brazo que la sostenía, él la suelta, ella clava la daga en el hombro derecho, ocupando la distracción ella huye, fue afortunada, pero tras un par de segundos escucha unas atemorizantes pisadas, voltea, ya la había alcanzado, saca su pistola pero Neiji se la arrebata y presiona hasta quebrarla, la sujeta del chaleco, avienta a la chica haciéndola atravesar una puerta que daba a un despacho.

-Ahora es cuando debes gritar-vuelve a insistir el metahumano.

Ella saca su celular del bolsillo, se sienta y escribe sabía que él no iba a detenerla.

-O escribe un mensaje pidiendo ayuda, todo me sirve-se burla, da un paso hacia ella.

-No-expresa Chitaru al levantarse con dificultad el cuerpo le dolía como en la primera semana de gimnasio-No conseguirás nada de mí-profiere al limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de su labio, saca su katana corta, su última oportunidad, debía resistir.

-No tengo problema en asesinarte, pero sería una lástima privar al mundo de un rostro como el tuyo-menciona casi decepcionado-Oh y tus pechos, reconozco una talla D-sonríe pícaramente-Espero que hayas escrito un mensaje de despedida-camina lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Déjala tranquila!-se escucha una voz femenina, suave, casi infantil, Neiji voltea.

-Oh, tú debes ser la niñita de la otra vez-sonríe-¿Qué tienes para mí esta vez?

Hitsugi estira su osito hacia él y lo mira con una sonrisa repleta de ternura.

-¿Qué pretendes?-menciona muy confuso con el comportamiento de la peliazul, una aguja se dispara dando en la diana, se inyecta en justo en la apertura que Namatame había hecho-Maldita-intenta ir por ella pero Chitaru en un rápido movimiento trató de atravesarlo, Neiji reacciona a tiempo y sujeta la hoja con su mano, la pelirroja tira con fuerza hiriéndole la mano-Perra-grita, cae de rodillas, estaba mareado, sentía su cuerpo pesado-Jajaja, una dosis mayor, ¿eh?-indica el pelirrojo-Muy lindo de tu parte.

Neiji corre en dirección a Kirigaya recibiendo otro disparo de veneno, sus pies ceden y cae de rodillas rendido.

-Eso fue por Chitaru-dice la peliazul al mirarlo desde menos de un paso, apunta nuevamente, Hitsugi había hecho cálculos, ese veneno debería ser suficiente para acabar con un toro pero al parecer debió apuntar a un elefante, atrapo su mano, y de un fuerte tirón la envió contra el escritorio de madera.

-¡Hitsugi!-exclama Chitaru al arrodillarse junto a ella para ver su estado.

-Chitaru, perdón, no pude protegerte-menciona la pequeña peliazul haciendo presión en su abdomen para aliviar el dolor, por el momento seguía viva.

-Descansa yo me encargo ahora-la acomoda contra el escritorio, se levanta, Neiji todavía no parecía querer levantarse, estaba indefenso iba a dejar de ser un problema.

-Ni lo pienses-menciona Neiji-Soy Akai Akuma, sentirán mi ira-trata de ponerse de pie pero vuelve a incarse-¡Aaah!-grita al levantar los puños y golpear con fuerza el piso, los cimientos se agrietan y con el impulso el demonio rojo está de pie nuevamente, Chitaru ahora adopta una posición defensiva alejándose de Kirigaya para que no recibiera daño colateral.

-Deberías huir-indica Namatame, "Es un ser impresionante".

-Jamás-Neiji se quita su casco impresionando al par de chicas, él era muy parecido a Haruki, eso ya lo sabían pero si a Chitaru le preguntaran como describiría a Haruki si fuera hombre hubiera dado la descripción de ese pelirrojo, Neiji da un paso al frente con ojos ámbar llenos de furia, la adrenalina fluía por su cuerpo llenándolo de energía.

Sin motivo alguno el suelo tiembla, confundiendo a todos en esa habitación, tras ese pequeño temblor hubo un momento de tranquilidad, pasaron un par de segundos y el movimiento regresó intensificado por diez mil, eso no era parte de su plan, fue un designio de la naturaleza un deus ex machina, un jodido terremoto, los muebles se agitaban, el piso empezó a crujir, Neiji viendo la primera oportunidad logra salir de la habitación tambaleándose.

-¡Hitsugi!-grita Chitaru tratando de ir por ella y al mismo tiempo intentando permanecer de pie.

-¡Chitaru!-exclama llena de temor la peliazul temía por esa pelirroja que tanto amaba.

El suelo se abrió, todo se fue abajo, el ambiente se lleno de humo, gritos y confusión.

* * *

 **El próximo capítulo será la continuación directa pues se me hizo muy largo para un capítulo, el próximo también puede tardarse, pero prometo que no tanto como este, gracias por su apoyo, su servidor BrunoAscar se despide cansado pero muy feliz de actualizar para ustedes.**


	10. Felonía

**Hola, aquí romperé corazones y destrozaré mentes, si alguien termina de leer esto y no se sienten abrumados o tristes no hago bien mi trabajo, pero por favor lean todo antes de comentar.**

 **FELONÍA**

Las sacudidas cesaron dejando un zumbido en el oído de Chitaru, el polvo la obliga a toser, sus ojos irritados tienen dificultad para mantenerse abiertos, no tenía ningún escombro encima, solo el piso sobre el cual estuvo parada cedió, seguramente se debilitó con el fuerte golpe del metahumano, trata de levantarse, su cuerpo le duele, trata de apoyarse en sus brazos pero su muñeca izquierda envía una alerta de emergencia al sistema nervioso central, estaba rota, Chitaru suspira y desea que eso sea lo único roto, todo estaba a oscuras, mueve su cabeza tratando de conseguir una pista de Hitsugi, se arrodilla y así logra ponerse de pie.

-¡Chitaru!-escucha la pelirroja, esa era Kirigaya, pero todavía no podía verla.

-Sigue hablando-pide Namatame apoyándose en la pared para no perder el equilibrio todavía sentía que su cabeza se sacudía, tanteando la pared sigue esa voz que la hacía sentir alegre, todavía podían estar juntas, logra observar a la pequeña peliazul-¡Hitsugi!-al acercarse nota que estaba atrapada con el peso del escritorio encima.

-Chitaru, ayuda-pide estirando los brazos hacia ella con desesperación, ella sujeta los brazos de la chica, tira con lentitud de ella, logra liberarla y la abraza con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Kirigaya, gracias a Kami-sama-exclama muy aliviada, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo produjo una enorme sensación de alegría, esos minutos en los que duraron el temblor temió no poder verla de nuevo.

-Debemos escapar-profiere Hitsugi muy asustada por los sucesos recién acontecidos.

-No Kirigaya, no podemos dejarlas son nuestras amigas-indica Chitaru con un tono agotado pero lleno de decisión.

-Todo se arruinó, el plan…-gimotea Hitsugi aterrada, fue horrible la sensación de estar atrapada esperando a ser aplastada fueron pocos minutos pero muy intensos.

-Hitsugi-masculla Chitaru tomando el rostro de la loli entre sus manos-Confía en mí-a pesar de la falta de luz Kirigaya logró ver el rostro confiado de Chitaru, Namatame acerca su boca a la de la peliazul y en un movimiento casi automático su anhelo se cumple, sus labios se tocan.

-Es trampa con eso no puedo decir que no-susurra Hitsugi con una pequeña sonrisa de complacencia.

-Lo sé-afirma la pelirroja.

* * *

-¿Alguien sigue por aquí?-exclama Ichiro en medio la penumbra.

-Me-expresa Boru apareciendo desde una puerta.

-Oh, eres tú-dice el peliazul-Follow me, we search for the others-ordena con seguridad-¿Hoshi?-pregunta Azuma sabiendo que ellos habían ido juntos.

-I don´t know-responde el nigeriano-¿Where is Saoi?-pregunta.

-Ya use todo el inglés que sé, es demasiado largo para explicarte-exclama al acelerar su paso sin importarle si entendía o no lo que dijo, observa una puerta con una luz natural filtrándose por debajo, algo perturba esa luz, había alguien detrás, con un gesto de su mano le indica a Nagel que derribara la puerta, Boru de un solo golpe destroza la puerta.

-Atrás de mi Ichinose-profiere Tokaku con fuerza, estaban solo ellas dos, durante el temblor se habían separado de Nio, desenvaina su daga.

Ichiro al escuchar la voz se quedó inmóvil, "Tokaku, es Tokaku, ¿qué hace aquí? Oh, diablos, sigue tan linda como siempre", Boru levanta su pistola, pero Ichiro con su velocidad lo intercepta, lo patea en el abdomen, desenvaina su espada cortándole el brazo izquierdo por el hombro-¡Out!-ordena con furia, Boru muy confundido y molesto al mismo tiempo observa su brazo en el suelo no era un problema ese brazo era una protésis robótica, podía volver a colocársela en menos de diez minutos, sabía que Ichiro conocía eso, toma su brazo y se retira sin hacer ruido alguno aunque no quería decir que no trataría de ajustar cuentas después.

-¿Ichiro?-logra decir Tokaku demasiado impactada al verlo.

-Tokaku, sé que nada de lo…-profiere al guardar su espada y acercarse con los brazos semiextendidos tratando de tocarla.

-Maldito-lo abofetea sin dejarlo hablar, Ichinose se mostraba muy nerviosa pues conocía su historia.

-Lo merezco, lo sé-pronuncia agachando la mirada-Quiero pedir perdón, ¿de acuerdo?-indica arrodillándose ante ella.

-No-expresa por primera vez con algún atisbo de sentimiento pero era puro desprecio-Me decepcionaste-dice la peliazul.

-Y me decepcioné a mí mismo, en serio te amaba Tokaku, perdóname-inclina su cabeza hasta tocar el suelo, realmente estaba arrepentido.

-No me amabas, amabas la idea de volverte parte de la familia principal-replica la peliazul tomando a Haru del brazo-Vámonos Ichinose-tira de ella con fuerza, no fue intencional pero la lastimó.

-Tokaku, me lastimas-dice Ichinose al librarse del agarre.

-Lo siento-dice la peliazul, Ichiro permanecía arrodillado analizando la escena.

-Te perdono Tokaku-sonríe con brillantez, Ichiro no podía creer esa actitud en la situación que se encontraban-Vez Tokaku, es bueno perdonar, él parece arrepentido por que no lo perdonas y nos volvemos amigos-sujeta las manos de la peliazul y le sonríe con cariño, Ichiro empezaba a sospechar, "Eso es muy extraño".

-¡Ichinose!-reclama la peliazul sin intentar despegarse de la chica de ojos rosáceos.

-Lo entiendo-menciona Ichiro, agacha la mirada, se coloca de pie-Ese fue el motivo de tu rechazo-dice con un tono seco, la peliazul estaba muy confusa ante esas palabras-Tokaku, miras a esa chica como alguna vez me viste a mí-expresa levantando un poco su tono-Fuiste homosexual todo este tiempo-expresa con enojo, "Me humillé ante ti y tú nunca me amaste".

-¿Qué diablos dices?-expresa Tokaku como si fuera una llama viva-Sabes perfectamente que ese no fue el motivo-reclama con igual rabia-No estaba lista, tú debías respetar mi decisión-le grita con todo el enojo que alguna vez guardó para él, Haru ahora estaba muy angustiada, ahora ella tira suavemente de Tokaku.

-Creo que debemos irnos, charlaremos en otra oportunidad ahora mismo ustedes no piensan claramente-dice Ichinose con una sonirsa asustada, llevándose a la peliazul y despidiéndose de Ichiro.

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado sin que ella me explique todo-dice Ichiro al tomar el otro brazo de Tokaku, ella simplemente se libera del agarre, pero Ichiro insiste con palabras-Tú…-siente un pinchazo en el pecho seguido por una corriente eléctrica que le recorre todo el cuerpo, el dolor están fuerte que cae al piso desmayado.

-¡Ichinose!-pronuncia Tokaku muy sorprendida.

-Me estaba asustando-explica la chica de cabello rojizo mientras temblaba con el arma eléctrica aún en su mano.

* * *

-Un temblor menor, me pregunto donde fue el epicentro-expresa Lee mientras ayudaba a Takeda a ponerse de pie.

-¡Mierda!-exclama-Se rompió mi tacón-una vez de pie golpea el piso con fuerza de forma angular con el tacón que no se había roto, esto lo afloja y ella se lo retira-Me lo van a pagar.

-Deberíamos reunirnos con los demás e irnos-dice Lee al desenfundar su arma.

-Diablos, esto ha sido una périda de tiempo, cuando vea a esa zorra de cabello rosa…-profiere Takeda sintiéndose incómoda con la modificación de sus zapatos.

-No deberías usar tacones para este trabajo-menciona Lee muy seriamente al indicar el camino.

-Este trabajo debía ser sencillo-expresa siguiéndolo aun furiosa a cada paso que daba por la falta de sus tacones-Akio y Sergei ya se enfrentaron a ellas, ambos dicen que están bien equipadas es una estupidez, nos dijeron que estaban desarmadas-se queja si algo odiaba es que la información fuera insuficiente.

-Espera-menciona Lee, observa un delgado hilo en cerca de sus pies-Interesante-se inclina, saca una pinza y corta el cable-Listo.

-Una trampa mediocre-profiere Takeda, pronto su garganta le empezó a picar y sus ojos se irritaron, fue cuando se percató del humo ligero que los cubría, la falta de luz lo escondía.

-Gas…-expresó Lee, se cubre la boca y nariz, tirando de Hanako logra llegar a una puerta que daba al exterior, sus párpados le pesaban, su cuerpo se sentía cansado-Un sedante-dice al llegar a fuera sus pies se debilitan cae al suelo rendido.

-¡Perras!-grita Hanako entre la tos que la invadía, ella también cede ante el sueño.

* * *

Hoshi se separó de Boru solo porque le gustaba andar sola, nadie podía tocarla si se lo proponía, tras la sacudida decidió regresar al salón en el segundo piso, ya había recibido la información de Akio y Karova, una esgrimista y una chica con veneno, no parecían un problema para alguien informado, abre la puerta, nadie estaba dentro, camina muy relajada hacia el centro, la luz de luna que ingresaba por la ventana permitía una visión clara de lo que la rodeaba, observa un jarrón con incrustaciones de jade, le resultaba interesante, lo mira con curiosidad.

-Hana-expresa Akio al ingresar a la habitación.

-Eh, hola, ¿cómo sentiste el temblor?-pregunta la rubia posando su vista sobre Saoi.

-Fue un poco fuerte, escuché que una pared cedía, pero aparte del susto inicial estoy bien-comenta con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella-Ya nos vamos, hemos perdido a Sergei y Fubuki-se detiene frente a ella.

-¿Están muertos?-pregunta confundida.

-No, fueron envenenados y salieron por un médico-informa con una sonrisa-La luz de la luna le sienta bien a tu piel-expresa con un tono suave y romántico.

-¿En serio?-escuchan ellos a Akio esa voz le resultaba familiar, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello.

Dirigen su atención al origen del sonido habían un par de chicas y al no escuchar ningún ruido dedujeron que ya estaban ahí antes que ellos, al estar en contra luz no se distinguían sus rostros pero si su cabello, una era pelirroja y la otra castaña, sin darse cuenta ya estaban de frente, Akio desenvaina su espada, pero la chica de cabello rojo logra evadir girando su cuerpo justo en ese preciso instante puede observarla.

-¿Shino?-dice en un susurro inaudible para la pelirroja, "Estás viva, Shino. Lo siento fue mi culpa." Sus pensamientos lo distrajeron y no pudo reacionar a tiempo, la pelirroja colocó un brazo encima de la katana, otra debajo con rapidez y con fuerza golpea la hoja en ambas direcciones destrozando la espada en tres partes, Akio ahora estaba estupefacto se necesitaba una fuerza increíble para lograr eso, ella había resultado más fuerte de lo que cualquiera hubiera apostado, en su sorpresa no puede defenderse de un gancho a la mandíbula que la pelirroja conecta con una devastadora precisión, Akio se eleva un centímetro sobre el suelo, su cabeza golpea el suelo y pierde el conocimiento.

Hana forcejeaba con Shiena, al parecer el sistema a tierra funcionaba, Shiena logra acertar un rodillazo al estómago de la rubia, esta adolorida deja de pelear, Shiena aprovecha lanzando un par de golpes al rostro y con un fuerte antebrazo a la sien izquierda Hoshi cae al suelo noqueada, Shiena sudaba y temblaba, no parecía estar acostumbrada a pelear pero lo hacía bien cuando debía.

-Resultó fácil-sonríe Haruki, tocando el hombro de Shiena siente una ligera descarga-¡Rayos!-exclama.

-Sí, no es perfecto pero desvió la mayoría-menciona muy agitada, seguramente aun recorría esa ligera carga por su cuerpo.

-Ve con Kouko y descansa, yo iré a ver como está Isuke-profiere con serenidad, debió ser duro soportar ese malestar mientras forcejeaba con la rubia.

-Es un buen plan, regresaré al cuarto de pánico-dice con una respiración irregular-Suerte, Haruki-profiere al dirigirse a la biblioteca.

* * *

-¡Puta madre!-exclama Neiji golpeando la pared con su puño, estaba ahí sentado en una esquina como perro apaleado, su interior le dolía, el veneno lo consumía, él sabía que no iba a poder ganarle a esa pelirroja en su estado pero quería hacerlo, cuando sintió el temblor decidió salir de la habitación ya sentía como el piso se aflojaba bajo sus pies y no deseaba morir, observa su pecho donde recibió el corte, ya casi terminaba de sanar, "Factor curativo que sería de mi sin ti", tenía fiebre, dolor de cabeza y ganas de vomitar, sus piernas estaban débiles, el sudor se deslizaba a cantidad por su frente, mira su mano herida también sanaba con rapidez, nunca había sido expuesto a tal cantidad de veneno así que estaba en territorio desconocido, pasa un dedo por el sudor de su frente, lame ese sudor, era un sabor amargo, horrible se esforzó por no vomitar, su lengua se entumeció-Jajajaja, ahora voy linda jajajaja, ahora voy-reuniendo fuerza de voluntad se pone de pie-Basta de juegos-el demonio se llenaba de fuerza nuevamente.

* * *

-¿Akio me copias?-expresa Yuka por su comunicador-¿Hoshi?-continua llamando-¿Sung?-profiere ya estresada-¿Ichiro?-ya se rindió-¡P…!

-No malas palabras linda-dice Kelly tapándole la boca.

-Lo siento, estoy harta de esto, vámonoso no puedo tolerarlo-pide en una especie de berrinche casi queriendo llorar.

-Respira-dice Kelly sobándole la espalda-Vamos-le toma de la mano.

Caminan por el recibidor hacia la puerta principal, parecía que todos estaban muertos.

-Se van sin sus amigos-Yuka y Kelly levantan la vista hacia las escaleras, era una mujer en una armadura rosa-Tengo a dos de ellos en la sala, dos más en mi patio trasero y uno en la habitación del servicio, si piensan irse recójanlos-no podían ver su rostro pero estaban seguras que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

Yuka dispara sin pensarlo dos veces, las balas rebotaron, Sumireko de un salto ya estaba frente a ellas, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar sostuvo sus cabezas y las golpeó entre sí con brutalidad, eso fue todo.

-Magnífico-dice Sumireko al contemplar la fuerza que había adquirido con su nuevo juguete.

-Te ves fuerte-esa voz la reconoció, era a quién buscaba el pelirrojo que las venció la última vez-Me servirás de calentamiento.

-Eso es justo lo que iba a decir-pronuncia Hanabusa al subir su guardia.

-Pero primero déjame sacar a mis compañeros, no quiero tener que regresar y decir que todos están muertos, aumentaría el trabajo para mí.

-No veo porque no-responde.

* * *

-Todos ustedes son unos inútiles 3.

-Uh, bueno supongo que tú hiciste mejor tu parte-dice Hisao mirando directamente a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Yo hice lo mío, si quieren más deben pagar más 3.

-Eres una interesada Inukai-ríe Hisao-Apégate a tu parte como negociamos o juro que te mataré.

-Isuke no te…-expresa con una sonrisa diabólica.

-No será necesario, yo lo haré por ti-Isuke reconoce esa voz, su cuerpo se entumece, esas palabras nunca saldrían de la boca de esa persona.

-Oh, bueno Inukai, un traidor se defiende solo, te dejo con ella seguro tienen mucho de que hablar-expresa con diversión al dar media vuelta para retirarse-Por cierto Neiji ya debe estar recuperado, ire a ayudarlo a destrozar a las demás.

Ahora Isuke estaba sola enfrentándose a esos ojos ámbar que ardían en llamas, su cuerpo estaba tenso no quería pelear con ella y estaba segura que la pelirroja tampoco.

-¡Isuke!-grita Haruki llena de ira, su pecho le dolía cada vez que latía y sentía que su conrazón se entumecia después de escucharla-¡Nos traicionaste!-la sujeta de los brazos y arrincona contra la pared, pero Isuke no tenía intención de detenerla.

-Espera, déjame explicar 3-profiere un tanto nerviosa sabía que para Haruki no sería sencillo vencerla pero tampoco lo sería para ella-No las traicioné, eso significaría que en algún momento estuve de su parte 3.

-Jajaja-ríe agachando la mirada-En realidad soy una estúpida, ¿verdad?-susurra al liberarla.

-No, en serio me gustas 3-indica con una sonrisa coqueta-Yo trabajo para el mejor postor, recibiré una buena paga por ayudarlos a acabar con Meichi y todo su legado familiar 3-informa sin perder la sonrisa, Haruki solo observaba el piso sobre el cual estaba parada sintiendo que si la miraba podría romperle esa hermosa cara, su corazón tampoco ayudaba parecía querer explotar, la cavidad en la que permanecía dentro del cuerpo de algún modo se hizo más estrecha produciendo un dolor tal que poco le faltaba para romper en llanto, pero no era el momento-Oye, Isuke tiene una propuesta para ti, podemos ayudarlos a ellos ofrecen mejor paga y tú no deberás preocuparte por cuidar esos niños que ni siquiera son tus hermanos 3-eso es algo que no debía decir.

-¡No!-lanza un fuerte golpe en medio del pecho de Isuke, la pelirosa golpea con fuerza la pared, el pecho le dolía, sentía que le faltaba aire y que se entumecía el músculo cardíaco, su rostro denota incredulidad y dolor-Así es como me siento Isuke-dice la pelirroja con una mirada severa, la mano le temblaba a ella le dolía tener que hacerlo-Yo solo tenía una cosa que ofrecerte y eso fue lo que le hiciste-la pelirosa se sujetaba el pecho esforzándose por adquirir aire, Haruki aparta la mirada y empieza a alejarse.

-¡Haruki!-logra gritar Isuke tratando de detenerla no quería perderla era la primera persona con la cual de verdad le gustaba estar.

-Isuke, te daré un consejo-dice con un tono libre de cualquier tipo de emoción-No vuelvas a aparecer ante mí, si lo haces te mataré-su voz quiso romperse pero logro mantener el tono, no quería averiguar si sería capaz de matar una persona de la cual estuvo enamorada.

-Haruki-dice en un susurro desesperado pero la pelirroja ya se había ido-Idiota-murmulla al dejarse caer de rodillas en el piso por el dolor.

* * *

-Chitaru, ¿están bien?-pregunta Tokaku al verla por los pasillos tenía sangre y polvo en la cara y a Hitsugi en sus brazos.

-Oh, Azuma sí lo estamos, solo una muñeca lastimada, moretones, raspaduras y un poco de susto-profiere acercándose junto con Hitsugi en sus brazos.

-¿Ustedes estuvieron en la habitación que se cayó?-pregunta Haru con angustia su corazón no había dejado de latir irregularmente desde el juego de la botella.

-Sí, pero estamos bien-indica Kirigaya mientras intentaba aliviar el dolor en su abdomen.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?-indaga Azuma.

-Neiji-pronuncia Chitaru-Golpeó el piso y eso debilitó el suelo, entonces cuando llegó el temblor cedió-explica con relativa calma.

-Menos mal que no les paso nada-suspira Haru aliviada.

-¡Chicas!-era la voz alegre de Otoya-Sumireko quiere ayuda-llegaba acompañada por Nio y Shinya, Shiena, Suzu y Kouko estaban resguardadas en la habitación de pánico por sus condiciones.

-No puedo creer que no tuviéramos martillos-se queja la chica de cabello plateado que tuvo que conformarse con un hacha arrojadiza y el revólver medusa.

-Bien, ¿dónde está?-pregunta Azuma con mucha seriedad.

-Está en el salón, espérenme ahí ya voy-profiere Neiji que pasaba por el pasillo cargando a Akio y Hana en el mismo hombro y arrastraba a Ichiro por el suelo, el cuerpo de Ichiro golpea una pared-Jajajaja, diablos como quisiera que este despierto-las chicas lo miran con incredulidad cuando no intentaba matarlas parecía agradable.

-Usa la escalera principal tiene más gradas-sugiere Tokaku quería que lastimara al peliazul.

-Gracias-sigue caminando.

-Está…está…está bien-exclama Hitsugi aterrada hace unos pocos minutos el veneno lo estaba matando y sus heridas casi desaparecían.

-¿Tienes más veneno Kirigaya?-pregunta Namatame igual de sorprendida.

-No-solloza limpiándose las lágrimas enfrentarse contra un enemigo como ese era desmoralizante.

-Necesitamos a Sagae e Inukai-profiere Tokaku consciente de lo peligroso que resultaba enfrentarse a ese monstruo.

-No son necesarias yo puedo encargarme con su ayuda-dice Nio-Quiero que Otoya, Banba y Hitsugi escolten a Haru de regreso a la habitación de pánico, el lugar es cerrado mientras menos personas más movilidad tendremos-ordena Nio con mucha seguridad.

-Aah, bien, lo haremos-dice Shinya un poco decepcionada en realidad quería volver a enfrentarse al pelirrojo-Chitaru arrójaselo por mí-le entrega el hacha y Chitaru le pasa a Hitsugi.

-Cuídala bien, Banba-pide Chitaru mientras se ponía firme preparando su mente para la pelea.

-No hay problema, yo cuido a tu loli-responde con una enorme sonrisa.

-Cuídate Chitaru-dice Hitsugi mientras se iban.

-Haru, pareces preocupada cuando llegemos puedo hacerte sentir bien-profiere Takechi ya lejos del grupo principal.

-¡Otoya! ¡No la toques!-grita Azuma.

-Oh, ¿Sagae?-dice Chitaru al ver llegar a la pelirroja, se notaba distraída y con una mirada destrozada-¿Estás bien?-posa una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-No-responde, no tenía energía-Isuke nos traicionó, ella les dijo que estábamos aquí-responde cabizbaja apenas podía hablar porque su corazón quería llorar.

-¡Esa zorra felona!-grita Nio furiosa-¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Shiena me debe 500¥!-ahora lo dice alegre.

-¿Felona?-pregunta Tokaku no sabía que demonios significaba esa palabra.

-Oh significa traidora-responde con su sonrisa gatuna-Te creía más lista Azuma-menciona Hashiri.

-Lo lamento Haruki-dice Chitaru abrazándola sabía que lo necesitaba-¿Qué paso con ella?

-Espero que…haya-su voz se corta, da un fuerte suspiro-Tomado mi consejo y se…fuera…-en su garganta se hace nudo, Chitaru la abraza más fuerte.

-Haruki, no tenemos tiempo para consolar a nadie, parate firme y sal adelante como siempre-pronuncia Chitaru con suavidad.

-Eh, yo soy mayor yo debería dar consejos-sonríe la pelirroja-Gracias-profiere al separarse de Namatame.

-Bueno, vamos con Sumireko-dice Tokaku ya encaminándose al salón-Acabamos con Neiji y luego le arrancaremos la cabeza a la zorra felona de Inukai.

* * *

Neiji recupera su casco, se lo coloca, levanta la vista y observa el piso que había cedido, estuvo cerca en esa ocasión.

-Boru ya se llevó a los heridos-menciona Hisao apoyado en el marco de la puerta-Ah y nuestra informante fue descubierta, también se fue con ellos.

-¿Y cómo nos iremos nosotros?-pregunta al voltear a verlo.

-Mi Toyota sigue estacionado a dos kilómetros-comenta con una risa-Sé que puede que lo desapruebes, pero te ayudaré con ellas-profiere de manera graciosa.

-Jejeje, solo mantén a la telépata lejos de mí-indica con una sonrisa estaba cansado, su abdomen todavía le dolía por el veneno y su cabeza no terminaba de dolerle pero mientras no perdiera mucha sangre saldría bien parado.

-De acuerdo Akai, vamos, CSI comienza en un par de horas.

-¿Es que no duermes?-pregunta Neiji un poco sonriente.

-¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso?-expresa confundido.

* * *

Sumireko estaba sentada en el sillón principal con completa comodidad, las otras chicas se sentía impacientes, nerviosas y asustadas, era una pésima idea conocer cuando un meteorito te va a caer encima.

-Lamento la demora-dice Neiji al ingresar con Hisao detrás.

-Nio, tu felonía no tiene precedentes-comenta Hisao al retirarse su máscara, se había cortado el cabello y tatuado el cráneo no podía demostrar una mayor lealtad a su clan.

-Así que de ahí sacaste esa palabra-expresa Tokaku, la rubia solo sonríe.

-¿Crees que puedes huir de la gruta del dragón y renacer en el nido del fénix? ¡¿Eh, Hashiri?!-grita con una sonrisa maníaca.

-¿No te parece que ya lo hice?-responde la rubia.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa-expresa Sumireko elegantemente al ponerse de pie-Pero Neiji creí que pelearías sin compañía.

-No soy idiota señorita-comenta sonriente-Esa chica logró herirme-apunta a Chitaru-Ella es algún tipo de modelo mío, uno muy sexy-expresa al indicar a Haruki-Esa peliazul, espera, no sé quién eres-la ignora provocando ira en Tokaku-La rubia es una telépata, quítala de la ecuación y deja que mi amigo se enfrente a ella tienen asuntos personales entre sí-comunica con serenidad pero nunca dejó de mantener un puño cerrado.

-¿Nio?-expresa Sumireko buscando su opinión.

-Estaré bien-pronuncia dando saltos hacia su antiguo compañero.

-Ah, Hashiri-suspira Hisao-Nuestro clan te acogió y ahora debo matarte-sonríe pues le agradaba la idea, salen del lugar, ahora Neiji tenía un problema menos.

Apenas salieron Azuma disparó hacia la herida en el pecho, Neiji se cubrió con su brazo las balas perforantes impactan contra el metahumano pero se desintegran al hacerlo, eso era malo.

-Bien-exclama Neiji-Siquiera su función de proteger contra balas es eficiente-asiente con su cabeza.

Sumireko se lanza contra él pero Neiji la recibió con un poderoso puñetazo, la toma del brazo y azota contra el piso.

-Soy más rápido, intenten abrumarme con su superioridad numérica-aconseja no quería que fuera fácil, Neiji concentra su vista en Haruki la cual no parecía estar en el mismo lugar que él-Hey, no me ignores-grita Neiji.

-Y tú no me ignores a mí-dice Hanabusa al golpearlo en el rostro, lanza dos golpes más, él metahumano la bloquea, un golpe al abdomen, una patada en la misma zona, le sujeta los hombros y con un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen corta momentáneamente la respiración de la pelinaranja, ella cae-Sacrificaste la velocidad por…-decía cuando advierte que las otras tres chicas ya estaban sobre él, Chitaru logra un corte más en el brazo su dominio con la espada le permitía usarla con una sola mano, Tokaku dispara, acertando en el visor, Neiji simplente se lanza a ella, le arrebata el arma, la aleja con una patada y destroza el revólver, su velocidad en realidad era sorprendente no podían tocarlo.

-¿Lo están intentando?-pregunta muy sonriente, se quita el casco y lo deja en el suelo-Creo que no lo necesitaré-su cuerpo aún tenía leves dolores pero estaba confiado.

Haruki va hacia él, se lanzan golpes de ida y de regreso, un terrible gancho a la sien derriba a Sagae, Namatame se acerca para ayudar, Neiji esquiva la hoja de la espada, Sumireko lo abrazo por la espalda, Neiji acierta un codazo en la cabeza de Sumireko, ella se suelta, le sujeta el brazo la lanza contra el estante de vinos, Tokaku lanza una daga que se clava en el hombro, Neiji solo se la quita sin mayores problemas, Haruki lanza una patada alta, no estaba concentrada, Neiji solo atrapa la pierna y arroja al otro lado de la habitación, Neiji aplastaba sin piedad a cualquier enemigo pero estas chicas parecían tener potencial quería una pelea verdadera.

Haruki levanta la vista sus amigas intentaban atacar a ese monstruo creado con su ADN y ella no estaba ayudándolas, era un estorbo no podía concentrarse por la traición de Isuke su corazón no se reponía pero quizás podía engañar a su cerebro, mete la mano en su bolsillo delantero, saca unos audífonos inalámbricos de color verde que había comprado hace poco siempre había querido uno, se los engancha en las orejas, saca su celular los conecta vía bluetooth, selecciona una canción y la pone a repetir era una de sus favoritas, era en inglés pero se tomo la molestia de averiguar que decía, era "Aleluya de Leonard Cohen" la había escuahdo cuando vio "Watchmen" y le fascino el sonido, se coloca de pie y repite la letra en su cabeza, "Now I´ve Heard there was a secret chord." Se pone de pie, "That David played, and it pleased the Lord." Corre contra él, esquiva un golpe, regresa el ataque con una patada a las costillas, "But you don´t really care for music, do you?" Neiji acierta un poderoso derechazo en el rostro, la mejilla de Haruki sangra pero ella resiste, "It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth." Propina dos fuertes golpes, uno al abdomen y otro en la quijada, "The minor fall, the major lift." Sumireko la ayuda con un par de patadas distrayendo al meta humano, "The baffled King composing ¡Aleluya!" Haruki lo embiste derribándolo, "¡Aleluya!" un golpe al rostro, "¡Aleluya!" uno más, "¡Aleluya!" el tercero, Neiji atrapa los brazos de la pelirroja, "¡Aleluya!" le da un cabezazo, el pelirrojo un poco mareado se la quita de encima. "Your faith was strong, but you needed proof", Azuma ya lograba esquivar los golpes y los devolvía, su velocidad se había emparejado con Neiji, Haruki lo estaba haciendo bien. "You saw her bathing on the roof", Neiji abrumado por los ataques en varias direcciones simplemente toma a Chitaru y Sumireko por la garganta. "She broke your throne, and she cut your hair", ese movimiento había dejado al descubierto muchos puntos de ataque, Sagae lanza un golpe en la nariz que lo obliga a soltarlas. "And from your lips she drew the ¡Aleluya!", lo empuja contra la pared, Hanabusa se une y lo obliga a mantenerse ahí con una sucesión de devastadores golpes. "¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya!", Haruki observa como lo golpean quizás su corazón estaba sensible pero ya no quería pelear más.

-Fue suficiente-dice Neiji al lanzar una patada que avienta a Hanabusa contra la mesa de té la cual se quiebra.

"You say I took the name in vain", intenta atacarlo, pero el pelirrojo atrapa su brazo, la arroja hacia arriba, golpea el techo brutalmente, cae adolorida. "I don´t even know the name", Azuma lo patea en la pierna, intenta otro golpe a la cabeza, su objetivo evade, barre el suelo con su pierna derribando a la peliazul. "But if I did, well really, what´s it to you?", Chitaru lanza el hacha que Banba le entregó, esta se incrusta en el hombro. "There´s a blaze of light in every word", el pelirrojo se deshace del hacha lanzándola por la ventana. "It doesn´t matter which you Heard", Sumireko choca contra el pelirrojo, él se sotiene, devuelven golpe por golpe. "The holy or the broken, ¡Aleluya!", con un revés hizo retroceder a Sumireko un par de pasos, toma un jarrón que tenía cerca.

-No, no, no-dice Sumireko con su manos en posición defensiva se notaba preocupada, lo cual confundió a Neiji, "¡Aleluya!"-Era de mi madre-"¡Aleluya!" Hanabusa hace una mímica con sus manos para que lo dejara en su sitio-Por favor déjalo ahí-Neiji seguía muy confundido sosteniendo el jarrón, lo levanta y arroja, "¡Aleluya!"-¡No!-Sumireko logra atrapar el jarrón, ella suspira aliviada pero Neiji la embiste enviándola por el suelo y destrozando por completo el jarrón, "¡Aleluya!"

"I did my best, it wasn´t much", Sumireko permanecía estupefacta mirando las piezas destruídas por el suelo. "I couldn´t feel, so I tried to touch", todos la miraban ahí inmóvil, Neiji aprovecha para atacar a Haruki, ella se lanza hacia un lado esquivándolo. "I´ve told the truth, I didn´t come to fool you", Neiji levanta un sillón lanzándolo contra Chitaru y Azuma obligándolas a apartarse y retroceder.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-dice Sumireko al levantarse, "And even though it all went wrong", Hanabusa completamente enfurecida embiste con toda la fuerza que pudo pero el pelirrojo resistía, entonces lo tomó de las piernas levantándolo del piso, cargándolo hasta estrellarlo contra el muro, "I´ll stand before the Lord of Song"-¡Te dije que!-grita al embestirlo con el hombro, "With nothing on my tongue but"-¡Era de mi madre!-con otro fuerte golpe lo hace atravesar la pared, "¡Aleluya!".

Las chicas cruzan ese agujero, miran a Sumireko seguir golpeando al pelirrojo, este con un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna de Hanabusa se la quita, le pisa el hombro, atrapa el brazo y con un tirón se lo arranca, todavía no era suficiente, "¡Aleluya!", Haruki levanta una encimera y la arroja, esto hace retroceder al metahumano hacia la ventana, "¡Aleluya!", Tokaku arroja sus dagas las cuales Neiji esquiva, Chitaru acercándose con Haruki mueve su katana para incitarlo, lo logran, Neiji sujeta la espada, Namatame tira la espada el corte distrae al pelirrojo, "¡Aleluya!", Haruki lo embiste de la misma manera que Sumireko, ambos atraviesan la ventana, el cristal cruje, las chicas no podían creerlo pensaban que lo empujaría no que se lanzaría con él, Sagae mira el suelo acercarse, los dos cuerpos caen los dos pisos de altura impactando contra la piedra que componía la vereda de la casa, los dos cuerpos permanecían inmóviles en el frío suelo"¡Aleluya!"

-Puta madre-dice Azuma atónita con la acción suicida de Haruki.

-Tokaku-fue la reacción de Chitaru ante la grosería de la peliazul.

-Perdón-dice Tokaku mirando por la ventana a los dos pelirrojos inertes.

-¿Creen que estén muertos?-pregunta Hanabusa uniéndose igual de atontada que ellas.

La sangre comienza a pintar de rojo el suelo, las chicas pierden la respiración por varios segundos mientras sus mentes tratan de analizar esa escena de forma coherente.

-Ouh-Haruki se levanta con dificultad lo cual provoca un enorme suspiro de alivio en sus compañeras-"¡Aleluya!"-exclama la pelirroja levantando la vista al cielo estrellado con esa brillante luna alumbrando la sangre que brotaba de su frente, Neiji le había servido como amortiguador, Haruki mira a sus amigas que la observaban boquiabiertas-Ya lo sé-dice con agobio, saca un pocky roto de su caja en el bolsillo y se lo coloca en la boca-"Aleluya"-susurra.

* * *

Todas se reunieron en la habitación de pánico tras explicarles lo acontecido, el plan resultó un éxito, pero todas estaban furiosas con Isuke por la traición y con Haruki por su técnica kamikaze, pero no era momento para recriminarle ello se notaba anímicamente agotada.

-Debemos partir-profiere Sumireko instalando un brazo nuevo-Tengo un par de autos en el garaje que podemos usar, mi chofer no volverá hasta el domingo-indica con serenidad.

La puerta se abre-Hola-dice Nio al ingresar.

-¿Cómo te fue Nio?-pregunta Haru muy preocupada, cada vez todo se ponía peor.

-Estoy bien, no me tocó en ningún momento-dice muy sonriente-Claro que yo tampoco a él-ríe-Saben, ese es el problema cuando enfrentas dos ilusionistas, no sabes cual de todas las cosas que ves son reales.

-¿Y por qué no enfrentarse a mano?-inquiere Azuma.

-Estás loca-exclama Hashiri-Es mayor, es más experimentado en el mano a mano, nunca le daría la oportunidad de tocarme-explica.

Usaron tres autos deportivos para regresar a Myojo, habían ganado esta pelea pero nadie estaba alegre, excepto Takechi que estas situaciones no le parecían importantes, pero Haruki era una historia distinta, ya no hablaba como antes y sus ojos perdieron brillo, no se recuperaría pronto.

* * *

Ahora sólo el cuerpo de Neiji permanecía solitario afuera de la casa, enfriándose con la noche, Hisao se acerca al cuerpo, se agacha-¡Despierta!-lo abofetea-¡Esto no es suficiente para matarte!-vuelve a hacerlo-¡Que te levantes!-quiere hacerlo de nuevo pero el pelirrojo atrapa la mano.

-¿No puede uno morirse tranquilo aquí?-pregunta molesto, se levanta, se toca la nuca, sangraba pero no era demasiado claro que lo que había en el piso daba la impresión de que sí, seguramente no toda era suya.

-Te vencieron, ¿cómo se siente?-inquiere con una sonrisa.

-No es tan malo para mi cuerpo como lo es para mi ego-responde al ponerse de pie-¿Qué te pasó a ti?

-Nada-menciona decepcionado-Sabes, el problema cuando enfrentas dos ilusionistas es que ninguno puede estar seguro cuál de todas las ilusiones es real-suspira-Vamos, esta noche no puede ser peor, pero si logro llegar a tiempo para CSI no se habrá pérdido por completo-dice mientras camina con Neiji hacia la camioneta que tenía.

* * *

Isuke estaba en su hotel parada bajo el agua caliente que caía de la ducha, no se movía, miraba cabizbaja como el agua se deslizaba hasta el desagüe-Haruki-susurra abatida, nunca espero que la pelirroja reaccionara de esa manera-Idiota-murmura, "Debías aceptar la propuesta, si lo hubieras hecho ni tú ni yo nos sentiríamos así de mal", ahora si sentía el dolor de la desilusión, el desamor, la repulsión por parte de alguien que amas-Yo te amaba-cierra el agua sin dejar de sentirse miserable.

* * *

 **Bien antes de nada Isuke se reinvindicará en su capítulo y tendremos Pink Pocky al final, en segundo díganme como les parece que va la historia y tercero muchas gracias por leer, espero que hayan pasado un feliz y aterrador Halloween, su servidor BrunoAscar se despide.  
**


	11. Interludio 312

**Hola, I´m back después de un corto periodo de exámenes, bien quiero decirles el motivo por el cual puse la canción en el anterior capítulo, lo hice para demostrar el poder de la música, ese poder que tiene para hacerte olvidar tus problemas en lo que duran las notas que sacuden tu afligido corazón haciéndolo bailar, bueno me parece genial que les haya gustado y gracias solo eso, ahora pido por favor que lean con voz automatizada este capítulo...**

 **INTERLUDIO 3.1.2**

Kent regresaba a su casa tras recibir la desagradable noticia que nuevamente habían sido derrotados, sube las escaleras reflexionando el motivo por el cual esas mujeres no habían acabado con sus contingentes, "Lo mas probable es que los dejaran vivir para infunduir temor y respeto, demostrar que son lo suficientemente fuertes para vencerlos y confiar en que entederan el mensaje, "no vuelvan a intertalo", son un verdadero problema", la luz de su habitación estaba apagada su esposa ya se debio haber dormido, abre la puerta, escucha gemidos en la penumbra, su cuerpo se congela, su mano con lentitud se aproxima al interruptor, por su frente recorria un sudor frio algo estaba terriblemente mal, se ilumina la habitación confirmando su temor, su esposa estaba desnuda atada con sogas gruesas alrededor de todo su cuerpo y una mordaza en su boca, su rostro denotaba angustia, temor y completa impotencia.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras-escucha una voz femenina con autoridad, era ella.

-¿Meichi? ¿Qué le hiciste?-reclama con enojo pero con su voz casi destrozandose, Yuri permanecia sentada en un sillón en una esquina con una pistola apuntando al suelo.

-Nada, sabes que no soy tan cruel, solo la desnude y ate, su desesperación se debe al esperar tu respuesta-responde con una sonrisa confiada apenas mostrando interés en dispararle.

-¿Qué respuesta?-pregunta sin intentar moverse no quería darle motivos para disparar a esa mujer.

-Eres un proveedor muy importante preferiría que estuvieras de mi parte, porque si te asesino ahora hay otros quince esperando tomar tu lugar-expresa cruzando una pierna sobre la otra-Pueden suceder tres cosas, la primera que alguien mas ocupe tu lugar y tampoco quiera cooperar, la segunda es que si lo haga y la tercera es que se repartan tu territorio y yo tenga que desmantelar esas células mas pequeñas-profiere con un tranquilidad terrorífica-Me resulta mas conveniente que te pongas de mi parte, ahora solo espero un si o un no, si me dices que si viviras y continuaras junto con Saoi y Ozawa hasta que yo te lo indique-sonrie muy confiada al ponerse de pie-Si la respuesta es no le disparare a tu esposa y luego a ti, puede que tarde mas en lograr mi cometido pero yo tengo tiempo, tú no-menciona al acercarse al borde de la cama y sentarse junto al cuerpo tembloroso de la esposa provocando un rechinar en los dientes de Kent y una terrible sensación de desasosiego-Ahora tu respuesta, Keaton-menciona al acariciar el cabello castaño de la mujer atada en la cama.

-Yonaka-susurra Kent con sus ojos enrojecidos y el corazón gritando, la mirada de su esposa era devastadora, las lagrimas recorrían su rostro, era palpable la impotencia y el simplemente no podía ignorar el temor que ella le transmitia por sus ojos.

-Me estoy impacientando Keaton, tu respuesta-coloca el cañon del arma en la sien de la mujer-Por favor-sonrie con gentileza.

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde la traición de Isuke y el dolor en el pecho de Haruki no había sino aumentar, solo encontró una forma de detener esa emoción que la hacia llorar hasta dormirse, ahora se ejercitaba hasta caer rendida por el cansancio, no iba darle el gusto a Isuke de derramar una sola lágrima mas por ella.

-Haruki, creo que estas sobreexigiéndote-dice Shiena que había estado tratando de animarla todo ese tiempo con ayuda de Banba y Haru, no tuvieron éxito pero no perdían la esperanza.

-Eso es lo que quiero-responde secamente la pelirroja, tenia quinientos kilos sobre sus hombros mientras hacia sentadillas y el único motivo por el cual no colocó mas peso es porque la barra no lo permitía, llevaba setenta y cinco sentadillas, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo haciendo que su piel brillara, sus venas era visibles hinchadas por el esfuerzo, sus músculos cada vez estaban más marcados y la ropa deportiva tan reveladora que usaba permitía una vista agraciada de sus curvas y físico, pero eso era en lo que menos pensaban todos los que admirados se detuvieron a ver a esa pelirroja que parecía una amazona de la mitología con toda esa fuerza y belleza que demostraba.

-Haruki se que te duele y todo…pero…-dice Shinya un poco preocupada por la salud de la pelirroja definitivamente verla levantar todo eso producia un poco de temor.

-Asi me duele menos-responde Sagae ignorando a sus amigas continuando con ese régimen de entrenamiento exagerado que se había propuesto.

-Haruki, por favor-exclama Haru con una voz asustada aferrándose al brazo de la pelirroja-Te haras daño-la mirada de Ichinose llena de preocupación logra un poco de iluminación en la mente consternada de la pelirroja.

-Quizás tengan razón-susurra al bajar las pesas, camina decaída hasta el saco de boxeo, dejando a esas chicas aun mas angustiadas.

-No nos hace caso-pronuncia Shiena viéndola golpear con ira el objeto, sentía simpatía por ella y observarla en ese estado anímico era alarmante.

-Deberíamos invitarla a un club nocturno y pagarle una noche entera de diversión-menciona Shinya con una formalidad tal que era obvio que lo decía en serio.

-No, no, esa es una pésima idea-responde Kenmochi.

-Oh, pero si a mi me funciona-ríe la peliplateada.

-Necesitamos de las demás para animarla-opina Haru con sus manos unidas sobre su pecho sintiendo el dolor que Haruki debía estar reprimiendo con esas acciones.

Al lugar entran Chitaru y Tokaku, ya era su hora habitual de entrenamiento, ellas al igual que todas las personas dentro del gimnasio lo primero que observan es a la pelirroja que sacudía con ferocidad el saco de boxeo tras cada golpe.

-Es doloroso verla así-menciona Namatame ya junto a sus amigas.

-Terminará con una luxación si continua-profiere de manera estoica Tokaku esa era su forma de demostrar interés en la salud de Sagae.

El grupo de cinco mujeres quedan en silencio mirándola, llevaba cuatro horas en el gimnasio, Sagae se detiene, el sudor caia de su mentón al suelo o se deslizaba por su cuello hasta su pecho, deseaba no tener liquidos para llorar y si continuaba con ese ritmo lo lograría, levanta la mirada, coloca su cuerpo en posición de combate, un pie adelante y otro atrás, levanta la rodilla, dobla el pie con el que se sostenía colocándolo de costado, lanza una poderosa patada esa secuencia de acciones ocurrio tan rápido y con tal bestialidad que el saco se abrió y salió volando de su soporte, era su señal para marcharse, toma su toalla y botella con agua, sin siquiera saludar a sus amigas camina a su lado en dirección a la salida.

-Tengo una idea-pronuncia Tokaku.

-¿Ah?-exclaman las cuatro chicas.

Salieron tras ella para encontrarla no muy lejos haciendo flexiones de brazo en el césped, en definitiva no estaba bien, Sagae las observa acercarse pero deicide ignorarlas.

-Sagae, tengo una pregunta-profiere Azuma sentándose frente a ella, las demás siguen su acción.

-¿Ah, cual?-pregunta Haruki también sentándose como ellas muy intrigada con las palabras de la peliazul.

-¿Qué te gusta más? ¿Batman o Full Metal Alchemist?-un signo de exclamación e interrogación se formo sobre la cabeza de sus compañeras por la pregunta formulada por la peliazul.

-¿Eh?-en el rostro de Haruki se forma una confusión momentánea seguida por una risa histérica, se cubre la boca y se sostiene el abdomen por el dolor que le provocaba reir de esa manera, al parecer Tokaku había acertado con esa pregunta-Batman pero Full Metal Alchemist le sigue muy de cerca-responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa entusiasta en el rostro eso en verdad produjo una sonrisa de alegría en sus amigas, todas ellas podían estar seguras de que eso funcionó solo porque fue Tokaku quien lo dijo.

* * *

En un campo de entrenamiento a las afueras de la ciudad otro individuo tenía la misma técnica de Haruki para enfrentarse al disgusto, Neiji usaba una nueva armadura, color negra, hombreras grandes mejor reforzadas, una capa interior del tejido no newtoniano del que estaba hecho la armadura verde, capa media de una fórmula de kévlar ordenada en forma de escamas de dragón y una capa exterior de tres centímetros de carburo de tungsteno con uranio empobrecido el último modelo fabricado exclusivamente para él "Behemot Mk IV", para personalizarlo pintó tres muerciélagos rojos, dos en los hombros y uno grande en la parte superior de la espalda, camina con la cabeza en alto y paso firme hacia una camioneta gris en medio del lugar, varios observadores tomaban nota de lo que acontecería, estando muy cerca lanza un poderoso golpe a la puerta, la camioneta momentáneamente se sostuvo en dos ruedas y luego volvió a su posición normal con una abolladura que parecía provocada por el golpe de otro automóvil, Neiji dobla las rodillas, salta tres metros sobre el vehículo, cae de pie aplastando el techo hasta el suelo del auto, se baja camina hasta el motor, sujeta la camioneta por debajo, con un rápido movimiento lo levanta sobre su cabeza y lo voltea al estrellarlo contra la tierra, otro fuerte golpe abre un agujero en la parte inferior del auto que ahora estaba al descubierto, mete sus manos en el orificio y tirando hacia lados opuestos parte la camioneta en dos, todo eso en menos de tres minutos.

-Aterrador-exclama Hisao sin poder cerrar la mandíbula, usaba un esmoquin negro pues le había dado por cambiar de imagen al dejarse calvo.

-Está frustrado por lo general suelo tomarse su tiempo-indica Saoi muy metido en sus propios pensamientos, "Es hora Neiji, es hora de que te cuente tu historia amigo mío".

-Tranquilos, ya nos quitaremos la frustración después los dos 3-menciona Hanako observando con igual interés que sus compañeros, Neiji ya regresaba, se quita el casco y sonríe a sus amigos.

-Vamos Akai, los jefes quieren hacer rodar nuestras cabezas y se nos hace tarde-menciona Kuzonoha con una sonrisa filosa.

Tras retirarse la armadura todos suben a la camioneta blanca de Hisao-Limpiensé los pies-pide el hombre tatuado, Neiji fue de copiloto.

Unos cuantos minutos silenciosos pasaron en el vehículo hasta que Hanako le dio un ligero codazo a Saoi indicando que hable, él afirma con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¿Neiji? Tengo algo que contarte-profiere con mucha seriedad.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta un poco distraído mirando por la ventana.

-Tu origen-responde.

-¿Ah?-expresa confundido-¿Acaso no soy un experimento de laboratorio?

-Sí lo eres, pero quiero contarte sobre la chica con la que te has enfrentado.

-Se lo dijiste Hanako-sonríe le pelirrojo.

-Alguien debía hacerlo-pronuncia con una sonrisa confiada.

-Ya basta de eso, empieza Saoi quiero escuchar-expresa Hisao volteando a mirarlos provocando un temor terrible a sus acompañantes.

-¡Mira al frente!-le gritan.

-Ok, Ok-regresa su vista a la carretera.

-Bien, ahora como empiezo-medita un segundo-Mi padre tenía bajo su mando a un asesino llamado Tsubasa Suzuki, cabello rojo, fuerte pero no superaba los estándares humanos, este hombre tenía una esposa de nombre Sakuya, ojos color ámbar, ella era una mujer sencilla que no conocía el trabajo de su esposo-cuenta calmadamente dándole tiempo de procesar lo que decía-Esa mujer estaba embarazada, se complicó su salud pero lo que la acabó fue enterarse de la verdad sobre su marido, ella murió unas semanas antes de dar a luz pero salvaron a su hija-Akio nota el interés que ponía Neiji al verlo mirar el retrovisor para enfocarse en su rostro-Yo tenía cinco años, Tsubasa sacó a su hija del hospital ese mismo día y lleno de remordimiento y dolor se la entregó a mi padre, esa noche se suicidó al sentirse culpable de la muerte de su esposa-Neiji parecía indolente ante la historia eso significaba que su entrenamiento mental continuaba llevando sus emociones-Mi padre la acogió pero mi madre nos crió, le puso como nombre Shinonome, cuando cumplí diez llevé a Shino al gimnasio de la casa, ella apenas había cumplido cinco años, intenté levantar un peso que resultó demasiado para mí, esa niña que era como mi hermana me ayudó, levantó aquel objeto con suma facilidad-el pelirrojo cada vez se notaba más interesado-Yo fascinado seguí probando la fuerza de esa niña, entonces lleno de emoción cometí el peor error en mi vida-crea un silencio solo para dar suspenso-Llamé a mi padre para que la viera, mi emoción solo aumentó al ver la sorpresa de mi padre por la fuerza de Shino, desde ese día íbamos diariamente al laboratorio para hacer pruebas físicas, lo tomabamos como juegos, un día no me permitió acompañarlos y desde entonces no volví a verla, esa niña es la base de toda tu fuerza, la pelirroja con la que nos enfrentamos es Shino, tú tienes todo su material genético-Neiji permanecía impasible pero ya lo entendía todo-Tú eres un modelo perfeccionado de ella.

-Entonces…-dice sin entender el punto para él eso solo era información.

-Solo quería aclarar tu duda y decirte que me gustaría mucho que no la mataras, mi madre la quería y yo también-responde con total frialdad guardando sus emociones en el interior.

-Lo siento amigo, no puedo prometer eso, tendrás que defenderla si pretendes salvarla de mí-menciona con una tranquilidad perturbadora.

-No pelearé contigo, eres prácticamente mi hermano-sus miradas se cruzan a través del espejo retrovisor, Neiji suaviza su mirada eso significaba que mientras Akio estuviera cerca él no le haría daño a la pelirroja.

-Me gustó la historia especialmente la parte en la que…

-¡Mira al frente!

* * *

-Quiero asistir papi-hablaba una peliverde por su celular en las escaleras de emergencia que tenía Myojo.

-No creo que estés lista-le responde su padre.

-Vamos, papi, soy la mejor de todo el instituto mi promedio no baja de cien, soy la presidenta del club de matemáticas yo puedo llevar el negocio-menciona un poco exasperada.

-De acuerdo, te espero aquí Midori-le contesta su padre.

-Gracias, papi, ahí estaré-cuelga muy emocionada le faltaban tres ciclos más e iría a la universidad pero quería aprender como manejar el negocio antes de eso.

-Ara, Ara, te he estado buscando desde aquel día en la cafetería-Midori reconoce esa voz era la pelimorada que estuvo acosándola el otro día.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta al verse arrinconada contra la pared por esa chica.

-Suelo venir por aquí, es el camino más rápido para llegar a mi habitación-presiona su cuerpo contra ella-Si quieres podemos ir allá o podemos hacerlo aquí-le susurra al oído creando escalofrío en la espalda de la chica.

-No…no quiero ir-profiere aterrada sintiendo como una mano se deslizaba por debajo de su uniforme hasta llegar a su busto-¡No!-grita mientras trata de alejarla con empujones.

-Seré gentil-profiere al imponerse con su fuerza sobre la chica, medían lo mismo pero aquella chica claramente nunca hacía ejercicio su cuerpo era blando, suave y tierno como un jugoso pedazo de carne y Takechi quería probarlo-Al menos al principio-su otra mano recorre las piernas de la peliverde.

-No…a mí me gustan los hombres. ¡Déjame!-intenta infructuosamente de deshacerse de su acosadora.

-Oh, no te preocupes hay una solución para eso-sonríe mientras acaricia el cuello de la chica con su lengua.

-No…por favor, te daré lo que quieras-exclama aún resistiéndose a los toques de Otoya.

-Pero si tú eres lo que quiero-indica con lujuria, su mano se desliza hasta su bolso, saca unas tijeras afiladas, las levanta hasta el rostro de la chica…

Otoya siente que mueven con fuerza su mano tras la espalda, y tiran de ella lejos de la chica de cabello verde, logra ver unos cabellos rojos-Suelta las tijeras, Otoya-definitivamente era Haruki, Midori al ver a la pelirroja y su acción siente alivio y alegría de verla sino recordaba mal ambas chicas eran de la clase negra.

-Espera…espera, solo jugábamos-exclama sintiendo la presión en el hombro, la pelirroja la desarma, con sus mismas tijeras corta la correa que sostenía el bolso y también se lo lleva.

-Deja de asustar a las chicas-profiere mientras sube las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-Ya nos veremos luego, muñeca-susurra Takechi con su rostro a pocos centímetros de la peliverde-¡Haruki, espera! ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo!-exclama mientras iba tras ella para recuperar sus tijeras para el alivio de la chica que se apoya contra la pared y se deja caer muy consternada.

* * *

Isuke se encontraba en un centro comercial con ocho bolsas con ropa, sentada en un banco esperando a un idiota que encontró por ahí, creyó que aprovecharse de un insensato lograría distraerse pero su mente no se aparta de la pelirroja que había desilucionado, "No eres cosa suficiente como para merecer que Isuke se sienta mal por engañarte. ¿Pero por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? Idiota, no debías rechazarme yo era lo mejor que tenías en tu patética vida, idiota".

-Haruki ¿cómo te metiste tanto en mi cabeza?-susurra con desgano mirando a la nada, su celular vibra-Hola-responde Isuke con un tono de fastidio.

-Vaya, esa no es forma de contestarle a tu mama-expresa la voz al otro lado.

-¿Mama?-exclama confundida-¿No estabas trabajando?

-Sí lo estoy, en este momento hago reconocimiento, necesito un punto de observación-comenta con un ligero tono alegre.

-¿Alquilaste un coche?-pregunta interesada en sus acciones.

-No, una moto, ahora estoy tomando un chocolate en una cafetería-responde con naturalidad.

-Entonces no estás usando el terno que a papa tanto le gusta-decirlo le provocó una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-No, esta vez no-dice Eisuke mientras recibía su pedido-Pero dime Isuke, ¿por qué suenas tan abatida?-inquiere con un tono serio pero paternal.

-Isuke está bien-dice con evidente apatía, "Diablos, ya me enterré sola".

-No lo creo, dime lo que te ocurre-pide con autoridad el hombre.

-Es el trabajo que me ofreció Ozawa, todo se complicó.

-¿Cómo?

-Por culpa de una idiota que no pensó en los sentimientos de Isuke-expresa levantando un poco la voz.

-Isuke, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eso es mentira-expresa con una ligera risa-Dime lo que hiciste.

-Aaah-se queja la pelirosa-Isuke terminó traicionando a una chica que le gustaba mucho-responde rendida hundiéndose en la banca.

-Uhmm, si te gustaba tanto como para que te pongas así, ¿por qué la traicionaste?-formula con una sonrisa suave en su rostro, sabía que su hija no lo veía pero seguro se la imaginaba.

-Por dinero, Isuke hace todo por dinero-responde cubriéndose el rostro.

-Hija, sabes muy bien que yo no traicionaría a papa por dinero-expresa con seriedad-Además la primera regla sobre este trabajo que ten enseñé era no mezclar el trabajo con tu vida sentimental.

-No era la intención de Isuke enamorarse, todo es culpa de Haruki-expresa molesta.

-¿Haruki? ¿No dijiste que era una chica?-pregunta algo confundido por ese nombre.

-Hey, tú me nombraste Isuke creía que tenías más imaginación mama 3-bromea con confianza así de unidos eran.

-Es muy curioso que te encontraras con otra chica de nombre masculino-responde en medio de una ligera risa-Isuke debo irme, no creo tener un consejo para ti esta vez, nunca he tenido un predicamento como ese aunque te daré ideas, distrae tu mente, el deporte es buena idea, diría que un buen libro pero contigo no es una opción-bromea para sacarle una sonrisa-Pero sin importar lo que decidas cuentas conmigo, si algo sale mal llámame aunque a esta distancia no me sería posible ayudarte a tiempo pero puedo encargarme de quien te haya hecho daño de la forma más dolorosa y lenta que se me ocurra-profiere con un tono contento pero era completamente cierto lo que decía.

-Gracias mama, cuídate.

-Adiós, hija-se corta la llamada.

Isuke regresa a sus pensamientos y a esa banca en el centro comercial, mira la hora en el celular.

-Este idiota se está tardando-expresa furiosa-Nadie deja esperando a Isuke-se levanta y emprende su camino de regreso a su hotel.

* * *

-¿Haruki que más quieres?-exclama con desesperación Takechi-Ya estoy de rodillas, te lo suplico, regrésame a mis nenas.

-Otoya, deja de hacer eso me estás dando pena-profiere Haruki sentada sobre su cama con una toalla roja en su mano, quería ducharse pero Takechi no dejaba de molestarla por las tijeras.

-Oh, vamos prometo no hacerle daño-pide arrastrando las rodillas hasta llegar a ella y tocarle las piernas-Por favor-pide con una sonrisa.

-No, ¿por qué insistes tanto? No te las devolveré-se mantiene firme la pelirroja.

-Por favor, puedo hacer lo que me pidas-levanta su cuerpo deslizando sus manos por las piernas de Sagae mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-Eh-exclama Haruki mientras sus mejillas adquieren el color de su cabello-No Takechi no estoy de humor para tus insinuaciones-agacha la mirada apartando su rostro.

-Ouh, estás triste-menciona con una voz coqueta-Déjame alegrarte, sí-se sube a la cama sentándose sobre las piernas de Haruki con su rostro justo en frente de la pelirroja, "Fue divertido la última vez, quizás solo nosotras dos sea aún más divertido, ay pero si mueve tan bien las caderas".

-Otoya, basta no quiero hacer esto-Sagae se impacientaba y enojaba con la provocativa chica que tenía encima, su humor no era el mejor y todavía no pensaba claramente.

-No eras tan tímida cuando estaba Isuke-Takechi nunca había sabido medir sus palabras pero incluso ella se dio cuenta de que las eligió mal, Sagae la empujo lejos haciéndola caer con fuerza en el piso-Auh, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-expresa Otoya algo adolorida por el impacto.

-No digas su nombre, no quiero escucharlo-exclama al levantarse de la cama y colocarse sobre ella imponiéndose.

-Espera sé lo que puede parecer pero no me gusta tan brusco-la pelirroja solo aplica más presión sobre la pelimorada-Auh, oye yo no tengo la culpa de que Isuke sea una perra traidora-exclama ya un poco angustiada por la situación en que se encontraba.

-Te dije que no la mencionaras-coloca sus manos alrededor del cuello de Takechi estrangulándola, Otoya se sacude tratando de liberarse, su mirada se llena de terror y su aire se agota, "Así es como se siente, ¿eh? No creí estar del lado victimizado. ¿Así es como me iré? Ojala pudiera decir…"

Takechi deja de pelear su mirada se torna sombría y unas lágrimas recorren su rostro por la desesperación, observa el rostro de la pelirroja y esta no parecía entender lo que hacía, estira su mano hacia Haruki, acaricia su rostro con suavidad, desliza un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, Haruki abre los ojos de impresión su cerebro había despertado, sus manos temblorosas se alejan de la garganta de la pelimorada, su cara se llena de incredulidad y pavor por su propio acto.

-Lo…lo siento-solloza Sagae llevándose las manos a su cabeza afligida-Lo…siento-repite al retroceder hasta que su espalda choca con la cama, se cubre el rostro con sus palmas mientras llora, Takechi recuperaba su respiración, tosé con fuerza y su garganta se exaspera tratando de conseguir aire, entonces mira a su compañera que parecía peor que ella-Yo no soy así-exclama la pelirroja sentada en posición fetal-Yo no soy así-Otoya mira a la desconsolada chica, "Rayos, tú eres la que intento matarme, ¿por qué me haces sentir mal?" gatea hacia ella, con suavidad remueve sus manos permitiendo que los ojos marinos de Otoya y los ámbar de Haruki se cruzaran ambas miradas vidriosas se contemplan, Takechi roza con dulzura la mejilla de la pelirroja mientras acerca sus labios, las bocas se unen al igual que sus cuerpos, el beso es lento y largo, el dolor de Haruki y la personalidad de Otoya contribuyen para que dure.

-Besas muy rico-profiere Takechi con una sonrisa perspicaz-¿Ya estás mejor?

-Ah, no puedo creer que lo hice-suspira Haruki todavía agitada-Perdón, Otoya, perdón.

-No te preocupes estoy bien-responde alegremente.

-Gracias-dice Sagae con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tratar de consolarme-responde intentando pararse, Otoya se separa y ambas pueden ponerse de pie-Voy a tomar una ducha.

-Anda, yo te espero-menciona tan vivaz como siempre.

-Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no voy a acostarme contigo-dice Haruki un poco sonrojada tomando su toalla

-Oooh, está bien-suspira la pelimorada.

Alguien toca a la puerta-Pasen-exclama la pelirroja ella ya sabía que venían sus amigas.

-Hola…-eran las chicas todas ellas excepto Nio.

-Con que aquí era donde estaba Takechi-pronuncia Tokaku con su habitual seriedad.

-Hola, voy a tomar una ducha pueden esperarme aquí-profiere Haruki con una sonrisa mientras iba a la ducha-Casi se me olvida-se da media vuelta saca el bolso con tijeras del cajón de su mesa y se lo entrega a Tokaku-Evita que Otoya lo tome.

-Ooh, ¿qué debo hacer para recuperarlas?-expresa desilusionada.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta la peliazul.

-Estaba intimidando a una chica con ellas-responde antes de entrar al cuarto de baño.

-¿Takechi? ¿Estabas aquí tratando de animar a Haruki?-pregunta Shiena muy interesada.

-Sí, digamos que sí 3.

-¿Por qué todo lo que dices suena tan raro?-expresa Kenmochi.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad un bar había sido vaciado para que las organizaciones yakuza de Saoi y Ozawa tuvieran una reunión pero los jefes no llegaban, ahí solo se encontraban los subordinados que hacían el trabajo sucio y Akio.

-Bola ocho-dice Hisao al golpear con el taco la bola blanca guíandola hacia la negra.

-Bien, ganamos, ¿quieren revancha?-pregunta Saoi al ver como la bola entra en la tronera.

-Definitivamente-responde Ichiro poniendo tiza azul a su taco.

-Yo armo-dice Lee recogiendo las bolas y colocándolas en el triángulo.

-Oye, Azuma-llama Hisao-Escuché que tu novia te dejó por una mujer-expresa burlonamente.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunta molesto y confundido.

-Boru-responde.

-¡Boru!-exclama el peliazul.

-That was because of my arm-sonríe, jugaba cartas con Sergei, Fubuki y Hana en una mesa cercana.

-¿Acaso también tienes oído cibernético?-pregunta Azuma con rabia.

-Yeah-exclama-And an eye too.

-Como sea-exclama Ichiro-¿Y por qué te burlas de mí? Lo mismo le pasó a Saoi.

-No, primero intentó matarme, luego se divorció de mí y entonces conoció a Kelly-explica Akio muy sonriente.

-Espero que no te ofendas pero prefiero verla con ella-menciona Kuzonoha mirando lascivamente a la mesa en la que Yuka y Kelly estaban besuqueándose.

-No, a mí igual-expresa con seriedad Saoi-Es mejor así, era una loca celosa.

-Tenía motivos-comenta Lee con estoicidad.

-Sí, pero pudimos haber tenido un matrimonio abierto-indica sin perder formalidad.

-Hablando de matrimonio, ¿Cuándo se casan esos otros dos?-pregunta Hisao mirando a Neiji y Hanako en la misma situación que la otra pareja y en la misma mesa de banco amoblado de color rojo en forma de L.

-Pronto creo, Hanako quiere una casa en la playa primero-explica Saoi entizando la punta de su taco.

-Yo abro-pide Lee al ubicar la bola blanca, golpea la formación pero no logra introducir ninguna en los agujeros-¿Alguien sabe por qué la nueva no se junta con nadie?-Sung se refería a una pelirosa de prominentes curvas sentada en un taburete de la barra bebiendo "Absolut Vainilia".

-Ni idea, pero si voy a recibirla perdería los puntos con Hana-profiere Saoi ocupando su turno para jugar, introduce la bola seis pero también la blanca-Oh demonios-ubica ambas bolas de regreso a su posición inicial.

-¿Entonces te interesa?-pregunta Hisao.

-Desde luego-responde muy serio-¿Qué a ti no?

-Sí pero digamos que mi cuenta con ella está en números rojos-ríe mientras coloca tiza en su taco.

-Entonces lo intentaré yo-pronuncia Ichiro golpeando la bola blanca y logrando meter las bolas uno y diez-Después de todo soy el mejor partido aquí.

-Yo la vi primero-profiere Lee.

-Esto no se trata de quien la ve primero-menciona Azuma-Se trata de saber conquistar-un nuevo golpe e introduce la dos.

-Creí que estabas muy enamorado de tu exnovia- profiere Hisao-Boru dice que te le arrodillaste pidiendo perdón por algo-estas palabras lo desconcentran y falla el tiro.

-¿Cómo rayos sabe eso?-queda pensativo-Ah, el ojo-cierra el puño con furia.

La puerta se abre por ella ingresan Takao, Kent y Ozawa con dos mujeres tras de sí, una chica de cabello corto de color verde también con unas sobresalientes curvas y la otra era una mujer de piel bronceada cabello negro al igual que sus ojos penetrantes, definitivamente no era japonesa, rusa, estadounidense o china parecía ser sudamericana, en todo caso los jefes estaban molestos hasta su límite por lo cual dejaron sus actividades y les prestaron atención.

-Ustedes son unos incompetentes-exclama Ozawa al tomar asiento-Han deshonrado a sus amos.

-Yo no tengo que escucharte Ozawa-dice Ichiro colocándose en firme-Nosotros cuidamos tu trasero e intereses sin mí no tendrías el apoyo de los Azuma-señala con la autoridad que él mismo se dio al tomar las riendas del clan.

-Tú en especial me decepcionas Ichiro-se levanta el obeso-Tú eres mi as y fallaste-reclama con furia.

-Fue un error que no se repetirá, no pongas en duda mis habilidades-lanza una daga que rozando su cabello algunos pelos vuelan por el aire.

-Eh, no abuses de tu suerte Azuma-expresa Ozawa un poco nervioso al recordar que nunca tuvo control sobre el peliazul.

-Suficiente, hemos decidido hacer cambios-expresa Takao con autoridad-Yuka, Kelly desde ahora están fuera de este grupo.

-Pero jefe…-intenta replicar la pelirosa.

-Sal ahora mismo y regresa a tus tareas habituales-dice simplemente.

-Vamos linda-dice Kelly tocándole el hombro y sonriéndole a ella no le importaba mucho.

-Kelly tú regresas a América-ordena Kent.

-¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?-reta la rubia.

-Tú sabes lo que pasará-responde Keaton.

-De acuerdo-expresa frunciendo el ceño-Lo resolveremos-le susurra a la pelirosa mientras salen del lugar.

-De acuerdo ahora ella es Midori-profiere Ozawa tocando la espalda de la chica de cabello verde-Mi hija así que no se les ocurra tocarla, ella está aquí solo para aprender el negocio-comenta al encender su habano-Ustedes no están a su nivel-sonríe con superioridad mientras suelta el humo-Oh, Isuke ¿quieres venir para presentarte?

\- No 3-silba-Isuke lo hará desde aquí 3-profiere fingiendo una sonrisa sin moverse del taburete-Soy Inukai Isuke, no se atrevan a molestarme si sus fondos no llegan a las 9 cifras 3.

-Ella era nuestra infiltrada-profiere Ozawa nuevamente tomando asiento junto a su hija.

-Bien yo les presento a…-decía Kent señalando a la chica de cabello negro que usaba una camiseta color verde con rayas horizontales negras escotada dando una vista provocativa de su busto también dejaba ver una perforación en su ombligo y el tatuaje de una provocativa valkiria alada en la parte baja de la espalda justo encima del coxis donde empezaba un ajustado jean.

-Permíteme-dice la mujer-Me llamo Diana Medina-sonríe con picardía-Yo no tengo preferencias, sean libres de conocerme todos-menciona muy alegre-Y todas-expresa con un tono sugestivo acicalándose el cabello.

-De acuerdo ahora tenemos que encontrar la forma de obtener información sobre las chicas de Myojo-profiere Saoi caminando alrededor de todos.

-¿Myojo?-exclama Midori algo sorprendida.

-Sí, las chicas de la clase negra-indica su padre.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

-Esas chicas me robaron información muy valiosa, les tomará un mes desencriptar los archivos mejor protegidos y quiero recuperarlos antes de eso-explica Saoi buscando algo en su bolsillo-Diablos-exclama el hombre-Ozawa, regálame un habano, dejé los míos.

-Claro-estira su caja dorada-Directamente de Cuba, disfruta Saoi.

-Gracias-menciona al regresarle la caja, corta la punta del cigarro y lo prende con su encendedor dorado.

-Yo puedo ayudar con ello-comenta la peliverde.

-¿Cómo lo harás?-pregunta su padre con una sonrisa.

-Conozco a una de ellas-responde.

-¿A quién?-pregunta muy interesado.

-Hanabusa Sumireko, fuimos compañeras en primaria, ¿recuerdas?-explica cruzando las piernas.

-¿Hanabusa?-expresa confundido-Ah, ellos deben ser los cómplices secretos de esa perra-ríe Ozawa.

-Esperen-exclama Isuke muy confusa-¿Nadie leyó el informe que Isuke entregó?-inquiere aturdida al percatarse que nadie conocía el nombre de las chicas.

-Todavía lo estoy esperando-responde Ozawa.

-¡Hisao!-grita la pelirosa-¡Ya te lo entregué!-exclama con más fuerza-¿Qué hiciste idiota? 3

-¿Me lo entregaste?-dice confundido-Uhmm-medita colocando una mano en su barbilla y otra en la cadera-¡Diablos dejé la estufa encendida!

-Hisao, pedazo de mierda 3-insulta Inukai muy furiosa.

-Jejeje, sí creo que yo lo tengo, está sobre mi mesa de té frente mi televisor-expresa riéndose con nerviosismo-Si mi casa no se vuelve cenizas para cuando…-su celular suena-Hola-contesta-Ah. Sí. Entiendo. Muy malo, sí. Gracias-cuelga-Pues mi sistema contra incendios funcionó-indica, todos lo miraban muy sorprendidos por la calma y el buen humor con lo que tomaba todo-Seguramente ya se volvieron colada, perdón Inukai.

-¡Aaah!-llora la pelirosa-Deje la botella-asienta el mentón sobre la barra exasperada por todas las estupideces que le estaban ocurriendo.

-De acuerdo-expresa Ozawa-Al menos dinos sus nombres.

-La que parece hombre se llama Azuma Tokaku-dice la pelirosa.

-¿Azuma?-exclama Ozawa al mirar a Ichiro.

-Ya lo sé, yo me haré cargo-profiere rápidamente.

-Las otras son Kenmochi Shiena, esa cuatro ojos fue quien los pirateo-profiere mejorando su postura-La espadachín es Namatame Chitaru, es una lolicon y su loli se llama Kirigaya Hitsugi 3-aprovechó ese momento-Shutou Suzu y Kaminaga Kouko son una molestia menor-menosprecia a ese par-Takechi Otoya, ella es una loca; Banba Mahiru, también es otra loca 3-continuaba burlándose-Ya saben sobre Hanabusa y Hashiri, si soy sincera creo que ellas y Azuma son su único problema 3.

-Espera-se levanta Neiji-¿Cómo se llama la pelirroja de cabello largo?-pide con mucha seriedad.

-Ella…-Isuke no podía creerlo, no podía decirles el nombre, "Idiota, no quiero que te hagan daño o a tu estúpida familia"-Se llama Shinonome Suzuki-desvía la mirada de regreso a su vaso de vodka.

-Ah-pronuncia Neiji, "Bueno supongo que no quiso cambiarse el nombre", se coloca un pocky en la boca y regresa a su asiento.

-Bueno, Midori estás segura de querer hacerlo-dice Ozawa.

-Por supuesto en algún momento estaré en riesgo, ¿no?-en realidad le aterraba pero no quería parecer cobarde ante su padre además ya había hablado demasiado.

-¿Cómo cubrirás a tu hija? ¿Acaso no crees que sepan que son familia?-pregunta Kent.

-Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, no estoy registrado como su tutor legal en Myojo, es como si tuviéramos el mismo apellido pero no fueramos familia-indica al colocarse de pie-En fin, yo debo irme, tenemos que asistir a una cena con el primer ministro-se retira depidiendose con su mano y una sonrisa a él no le gustaba hacerle reverencias a nadie lo cual también era compartido por sus socios pero Midori si lo hace y sigue a su padre.

-Muy bien, Akio desde ahora estás a cargo del equipo-le dice su padre Akio era un gran estratega, el mejor después de Yuka pero como la estrategia de la pelirosa fallaron ahore le apostaba a su hijo-Akio, quiero que recuperes a Shino, mantente centrado no te distraigas con conflictos emocionales por ella, nunca fue tu familia-indica con severidad, Akio se mantiene impasible lo respeta por ser su padre pero no le tenía aprecio-Me retiro, tengo una cena con inversionistas, ustedes pueden continuar aquí-se retira con paso firme.

-Diana, ya sabes que hacer así que conoce a tus compañeros yo debo marcharme-profiere Kent, la puerta se vuelve a abrir, era un hombre de cabello negro-Ryu, creí que Yuri te había asesinado.

-Por poco-expresa el hombre.

-Llegas tarde, ponte al corriente, yo debo irme-profiere dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Neiji-saluda con seriedad.

-Oh sí, lamento haberte roto la mandíbula pero ya sabes hay que aparentar-sonríe al colocarse otro pocky en la boca.

-Sí, lo entiendo muchacho-continua su camino-Inukai-menciona sentándose junto ella.

-Piérdete Isuke no está de humor 3-sisea la pelirosa todavía irritada por todo.

-Vaya que humor-dice el hombre al retirarse.

-Bien les deseo suerte con ella, yo le voy a la del tatuaje-dice Hisao riendo al dejar el juego.

-¿Acaso crees tener oportunidad?-pregunta Akio.

-Sí, claro…un momento-se detiene a pensar-Saben mejor voy a mi casa para comprobar que mi televisión no se haya dañado, CSI comienza en cinco horas-cambia la dirección de sus pies.

-¿Acaso no duermes?-pregunta Azuma.

-No sé que demonios es eso-menciona realmente ignorante al concepto de dormir, solo se marcha sin más sea verdad o no lo que dijo dejando a sus compañeros discutiendo sobre ello.

-¿Te importaría compartir?-pregunta Diana a Neiji mientras enrollaba su cabello en un dedo coqueteándole.

-Oh, no toma uno-profiere con una sonrisa pero dudando en hacerlo extiende su caja roja pero la mujer toma el pocky de la boca del pelirrojo, introduce el dulce en su boca chupando con entusiasmo, "Así no se come un pocky, pero que bien se ve", Neiji sentía que su pantalón le empezaba a apretar en la entrepierna.

Hanako al darse cuenta de la excitación del pelirrojo lo codea con fuerza, "¿Como se atreve esta zorra a coquetearle a mi pareja? Le arrancaré esos labios con unas pinzas", Neiji despega la vista de esa provocativa mujer-Perdón-sonríe nerviosamente.

-Oh, ya tienes dueña-profiere Diana con ironía-Es una lástima eras el tipo más apuesto del lugar-profiere al irse guiñándole.

-Sabes que sufrirás por eso, ¿verdad? 3-indica Hanako con una sonrisa venenosa.

-¡Neiji! ¡Necesito otro compañero!-grita Akio.

-Ahí voy-corre hacia a su amigo dejando a su novia molesta en el banco-Gracias amigo-dice al tomar el taco de Hisao.

Diana se acerca a la barra-Oh Vodka de Vainilla, es mi favorita-dice la mujer retirándose el pocky de la boca pero con la intención de seguir saboreándolo.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste los requerimientos que Isuke pidió? 3-expresa con menosprecio la pelirosa.

-Bueno no tengo nueve dígitos en mi cuenta pero tengo ocho-profiere con una sonrisa seductora-En dólares-susurra provocativamente cerca de su oído.

-Sí eso es cierto, ¿por qué viste como plebeya? 3-menciona incrédula e interesada en el dinero que supuestamente tenía.

-¿Acaso no te gusta como me veo con esto?-pregunta con picardía al inclinarse sobre la barra provocativamente resaltando su curvilínea figura, Isuke pudo dar un mejor vistazo a la mujer, su abdomen estaba marcado y sus brazos eran fuertes, la blusa y jean la hacían ver como una obrera sexy, Isuke no sabia el motivo de su atracción hacia las figuras femeninas fuertes pero no podía evitarlo.

-Isuke debe admitir que te queda bien 3-coquetea la pelirosa, "Bien Haruki creo que encontré tu remplazo", la chica se devuelve el pocky a la boca, "Maldita Haruki, ¿Por qué tus dulces favoritos son tan populares?"-Pero hoy no me encuentro de humor 3

-Es una lastima me resultas muy atractiva y el color de tus labios me hacen desear conocer su sabor, Isuke-muerde el pocky con una sonrisa lasciva.

-En otra ocasión 3-dice la pelirosa-Y llamame Isuke-sama 3-profiere con superioridad, "Un nuevo juguete me hara olvidarte".

-Si eso me acerca a ti no tengo problemas, Isuke-sama-profiere devorando lo que le quedaba del pocky.

* * *

Nio estaba en su habitación, acostada sobre la cama, usaba su tableta con los audífonos puestos, observaba las habitaciones, había decidido colocar micrófonos en los cuartos para no perderse ninguna conversación, ahora veía como las chicas se despedían de Haruki, habían pasado toda lo noche con ella para animarla, todas salieron excepto Takechi qu se empeñaba en quedarse pero la pelirroja la cargo hasta sacarla al colocarla fuera deposito un beso en la mejilla de la pelimorada y le sacudió el cabello- _Hasta mañana Otoya-se escucha decir a Sagae-Hasta mañana-profiere Takechi muy alegre,_ "Muy interesante, creo que seguire usando el apelativo de Equipo Sexy", pasa a otra habitación Kirigaya y Namatame dormían en la misma cama, "Que tierna es esa loli cuando duerme", la siguiente, Shutou y Kaminaga estaban sentadas formalmente sobre la misma cama, la rubia sintiendo que pasaría algo interesante acerca la imagen y sube el sonido:

- _Creo que está mal-dice Kouko agachando la mirada._

 _-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Suzu con su peculiar sonrisa._

 _-Las dos somos mujeres-responde sonrojándose sin poder mirar directamente a esa chica de cabello azul que tenía en frente._

 _-¿Dónde dice la Biblia que eso está mal?-inquiere Suzu con una sonrisa sagaz._

 _-En...eh, pues…no lo dice directamente pero…Sodoma y…-trataba de encontrar respuesta a eso, pero en la Biblia Dios castigaba a Sodoma y Gomorra por su maldad y la descortesía con los extranjeros-No en ningún lado-logra responder-Pero no puedo dejar de creer que es un error._

 _-¿Kouko tú Dios es perfecto?-pregunta la peliazul acariciándole la mejilla._

 _-Sí-pronuncia Kaminaga levantando su mirada._

 _-¿Entonces como esto podría ser un error?-unen sus bocas en un beso dulce-¿Te pareció mal?-pregunta Suzu muy alegre_

 _-No-responde la chica de lentes uniendo nuevamente sus labios convirtiendo la situación en una más apasionada_

"Genial, tomaré una ducha y regreso", Nio deja su tableta en la cama y de un salto toma su toalla, se desviste dejando su cuerpo tatuado en libertad, sus pechos no eran de una medida grande pero en su estatura parecían grandes incluso sobre ellos tenía tatuado el fénix de Yuri como muestra de su devoción hacia su ama, enciende la ducha, una corriente tibia de agua cae sobre su cabeza esa sensación la hacía sentir más ligera aún de lo que ya era, toma una esponja de baño y se frota su pecho limpiándose la piel pegajosa por el sudor que le provocaba andar ataviada con el uniforme de Myojo, continua restregando su abdomen y pequeña cintura, el calor de la ducha produce un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, evita tocar su zona íntima por el momento, eso lo reservaba para cuando regresara a la cama a continuar con el espectáculo que esperaba le dieran Suzu y Kouko, desliza la esponja por la parte interna de sus piernas, se inclina para llegar hasta sus pies pero la idea de jugar con su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más irresistible, para poder resistir cambia a sus brazos y hombros, a todas les consumía la presión pero solo Nio saldría mal parada ante Meichi si fallaban, su cuerpo empezó a gritar y sus piernas se frotaban entre sí en un intento de parar el deseo-¡Qué importa voy a hacerlo ahora!-exclama con un rostro enrojecido y un cuerpo enardecido, apaga la ducha, sale todavía húmeda hacia su cama, abre la puerta del baño completamente desnuda.

-Vaya, creí haber sido silenciosa-dice una mujer alta sentada en la cama de Nio.

-¡Kyaaa!-grita Nio espantada por la sorpresa-¡Yuri!

-¿Oh te sorprendí?-sonríe Meichi muy coqueta, había querido sorprender a la rubia pero no lo consiguió exactamente de la manera que quería, había pensado sorprenderla con la lencería negra tan reveladora que estaba usando pero verla así de asustada y húmeda le complacía.

-Sí-responde Nio muy nerviosa.

-Veo que no te secaste-dice Meichi-Ven aquí para que te pueda ayudar con eso-sonríe seductoramente.

-En seguida-responde casi automáticamente al observar detenidamente el conjunto de lencería tan sensual que usaba, "Su cuerpo es hermoso, solo un cuerpo maduro completamente desarrollado puede lucir esas prendas" Hashiri luchaba porque no se notara que babeaba al comérsela con los ojos, sube a la cama a gatas-No quiero sonar desagradecida pero ¿por qué ahora?-pregunta sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Has trabajado muy duro, pensé que hora de recompensarte-explica antes de saborear las gostas tibias de agua en el cuello de la rubia que se habían impregnado con su aroma.

-¡Aaah! ¡Meichi!-gime la rubia era el comienzo de una noche muy especial para Nio.

* * *

 **Bueno alguien me preguntó porque las chicas los dejaron vivos y se me olvido poner eso al principio pero responderé aquí para que no se alargue el principio, de acuerdo en realidad hice eso para demostrar que chicas respetaban la vida humana preferiendo no matar, y sí soy fan de Batman y me gusta la idea de no matar porque aparte de diferenciarte de tus enemigos crea temor en sus corazones por tener que volver a enfrentarse a una fuerza que ya los venció, incluso Edward y Alphonse Elric apreciaban la vida de otros, bueno esa es la mejor explicación que puedo dar.**

 **En todo caso no se olviden de comentar, lanzar un par de tomates, eso sí un par no una canasta entera jajajaja(es la última vez que ocupo ese chiste lo juro XD), un saludo y abrazos desde Ecuador, su servidor BrunoAscar se despide.**


	12. Azul

**"Hello darkness my old friend"; "I will not die, I will survive"; "No estaba muerto andaba de parranda" Ojalá, jajajaja, ¿Cómo están? Lamento la tardanza pero vieran como la Universidad me cogió del cuello y el Trabajo de los pies y entre ambos me estrujaron hasta sacarme la última gota de tiempo que tenía, eso y el hecho de que nuevamente se me corrompió el archivo, bueno no más escusas disfruten si pueden XD:  
**

 **AZUL**

Temprano un sol orondo se levanta sobre la ciudad, los rayos inciden a través de una ventana hasta el rostro de una señorita que descansaba sobre una cama envuelta en sábanas blancas, su largo cabello estaba esparcido por toda la cama, la joven abre los ojos y tras unos rápidos parpadeos se hace a la idea de que el día llegó, se sentía descansada y satisfecha consiguió su objetivo dormir sin dejarse a las lágrimas, intenta hacer el primer abdominal del día para levantarse pero un dolor generalizado y paralizante la obliga a regresar a su posición inicial.

-Maldita pelirosa no importa lo que haga sigues lastimándome-su mirada se aflige observando sus cabellos rojos alborotados por la cama-Debo ir a correr-susurra dándose fuerzas para continuar la rutina exagerada que se propuso, rueda por la cama lo cual también le producía dolor pero uno más tolerable, logra colocar sus pies en el suelo gracias a la gravedad ahora debía levantar el resto de su cuerpo-Ouh, ¿por qué Kami-sama?-porque puedo-Está bien-se aferra de la cabecera de la cama para lograr incorporarse, ya de pie observa el despertador "5:59"-El sol salió temprano hoy-profiere la chica un poco somnolienta, un ruido estridente se produce cuando el reloj marca "6:00"-Maldición-exclama exaltada la pelirroja por el susto provocado por el despertador, ese movimiento rápido le provocó que una cadena de impulsos eléctricos advirtieran la presencia de ácido láctico en sus músculos.

-Hoy no correré-decide cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor muscular, se dirige hacia el tocador por su toalla ya se había despertado por lo cual iba a ducharse, tambaleándose se apoya en el objeto, no se había dado cuenta antes pero las cosas de Isuke seguían ahí-¡Aaaah!-con un rápido movimiento de su brazo barre los cosméticos al suelo mientras las lágrimas vuelven a recorrer su juvenil rostro-Te extraño-se siente estúpida por decirlo en voz alta, toma su toalla y se encamina a la ducha donde sus lágrimas se perderían entre las gotas tibias de agua.

* * *

Otoya se cepillaba el cabello con mucho entusiasmo frente a su espejo, tenía libre acceso a dos chicas realmente sexys pero siendo sincera consigo misma solo tenía oportunidad con la amazona de cabello rojo, amarra su pelo en una cola y estaba lista, se admira en el objeto reflectante, se levanta de golpe alejando su asiento, da un giro sobre sí misma frente al espejo llena de energía.

-Oooh, eres tan linda, ¿por qué no consigues novia?-coquetea con ella misma inclinándose hacia el objeto.

-Quizás porque hablas con el espejo-menciona su compañera de cuarto.

-Ouh, que mala Shiena-pronuncia con sarcasmo la pelimorada-Bueno yo me voy-dice alegremente la chica al tomar su bolso-Intenta llegar temprano, cachorrita-sale por la puerta agitando la mano.

-¿Llegar temprano?-dice confundida, tan solo necesitaba colocarse sus gafas y estaba lista-¿Eh?-no estaban donde recordaba haberlas dejado, fue a su mesita de noche a revisar-¿Cómo?-estaba el estuche pero no los lentes, busca el repuesto-¿Aaaaah?-exclama al encontrar también ese vacío, ahora el repuesto del repuesto-¡Takechi!

* * *

El despertador suena alertando del comienzo de sus actividades a una mujer de cabello celeste, extiende su mano hasta el objeto y apaga la alarma.

-Mmmh-estira todas sus articulaciones para aflojarse y comenzar el día, otra chica de cabello negro que dormía en la misma cama se mueve bajo las cobijas-Arriba Kouko, llegaremos tarde-dice Suzu con amabilidad al quitarle la cobija.

-Buenos días-dice Kaminaga al salir aletargada de la cama-Tomaré una ducha-pronuncia.

-Genial, la tomaremos las dos para ahorrar tiempo y agua-dice Shutou muy sonriente al salir de la cama y tomar sus objetos de aseo que tenía guardados de forma ordenada en un recipiente plástico rectangular bajo la cama.

-¿Eh?-profiere Kouko sonrojada-No lo sé Suzu…yo-dice temblando.

-No seas tímida, las parejas hacen cosas como esas todo el tiempo-la toma de la mano con confianza y la lleva al cuarto de baño, Kouko no hizo ningún esfuerzo por evitarlo.

* * *

Otoya balanceaba sus caderas y manos con gracia mientras recorría los pasillos que la llevaban a su aula y la pelirroja que ocupó sus sueños con los más básicos deseos de su cuerpo, al doblar la esquina logra distinguir a quien buscaba al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, acelera su paso para tener unas pocas palabras con Haruki antes de que iniciaran clases pero estaba tan emocionada y llena de energía que decidió correr para saltarle encima.

Haruki sentía su cuerpo entumecerse con cada paso que daba ese día no estaba en condiciones de hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, escucha unos pasos rápidos acercándose a ella, levanta la cabeza para observar sobre su hombro a una pelimorada que se acercaba peligrosamente alegre-¡Otoya, no!-exclama la pelirroja.

-¡Haruki!-grita alegre la chica que con un pequeño brinco apoya su peso en los cansados hombros de la pelirroja y acto seguido caen al suelo-Auh-dice Takechi sobándose la cabeza.

-Buenos días, Otoya-dice Haruki tendida en el piso con la mejilla sobre la fría baldosa que cubría el piso.

-Oh, lo siento mucho Haruki-profiere con una sonrisa vivaz.

-Quieres ayudarme a levantarme-pide Haruki con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el alivio frío que le proporcionaba el suelo-No sabes cómo sufrí hoy para levantarme-menciona sin hacer ningún intento por incorporarse, estaba muy adolorida.

-Jajaja-ríe Shinya-Eso fue por exagerar ayer-una sonrisa gigante se dibujaba en su cara-Vamos Takechi, yo te ayudo a levantarla-entre ambas logran ponerla de pie.

-Perdón, Haruki-insiste la pelimorada.

-No te disculpes, no tienes porqué-comenta recordando que casi la mata el día anterior.

-¿Haruki, estás bien?-pregunta Haru muy preocupada viendo el rostro enrojecido de Sagae debido al choque con el suelo.

-Sí, solo me duele cuando me río-profiere la pelirroja riendo-Auh-se sujeta el costado por un dolor repentino-Ouh, en realidad me duele cuando me río.

-Haruki no te esfuerces, toma asiento por favor-menciona con preocupación en sus grandes ojos rosáceos.

-Gracias, Haru-dice al sacudirle el cabello-Es muy lindo de tu parte preocuparte por mí-Haru sonríe por ese gesto de amabilidad y confianza.

-¿Qué hay de mí?

-Sí, tú también Otoya-sonríe Sagae al sentarse en su puesto justo a tiempo pues el sensei ingresaba al lugar, Takechi se sentó a la derecha de la pelirroja, apoya su barbilla en la mano y la observa con esmero, Haruki al percatarse recibió una descarga eléctrica en forma de escalofrío por toda la espalda, "Muy bien, ya me estoy asustando".

-Buenos días chicas-inicia la clase con su entusiasmo característico-Estoy emocionado porque pronto serán los exámenes del primer ciclo y sé que darán lo mejor de ustedes-comenta con algarabía-Aunque es una lástima que Inukai se haya retirado tan repentinamente-Sagae toleraba que Mizorogi dijera ese nombre pues por algún motivo lo veía como una figura de autoridad pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos-Pero nosotros seguiremos adelante no nos desanimaremos, así que comenzamos clase-exclama alegre, pasa su mirada por toda el aula y le faltaba una alumna-Ummh, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Kenmochi?

* * *

Enredada en unas sábanas blancas se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas que a pesar de que el sol ya llevaba bastante tiempo sobre la ciudad no había logrado despertarla pero ahora su intensidad aumentó provocando una ligera incomodidad en la chica que por fin abre los ojos, levanta su cuerpo adquiriendo una postura sentada con las piernas abiertas, "Haruki" su primer pensamiento, levanta la vista hacia la esfera incandescente que se mantenía imperturbable e intocable sobre todos, muy orgullosa de cumplir su función tan vital para el planeta, "Seguramente esa estrella dorada no tiene un corazón que le reprenda por sus acciones", sale de la cama con delicadeza, va hacia su armario, toma su toalla blanca, "Idiota, dejaste ir a la chica más linda que conocías", camina con lentitud hacia la bañera, abre la puerta y se detiene en el dintel.

-Baka, Isuke, baka-las lágrimas que nunca habían salido hicieron presencia ese día.

* * *

Las clases terminaron pero Suzu mantuvo a las chicas dentro del salón de clases.

-Chicas un momento por favor-pide Shutou-Nos hemos visto muy afectadas y estresadas por los eventos que nos afligen así que pensé que sería una buena idea ir a la piscina y relajarnos-opina con serenidad.

-No es mala idea-pronuncia Hanabusa todavía sentada en su sillón mientras arreglaba su bolso sobre su escritorio de caoba.

-Sí, nos haría bien-opina Shiena.

-¡Día de piscina!-exclama Haru muy emocionada.

-¿Qué esperamos? Vámonos-dice Nio al subirse al escritorio del maestro y apuntar a la salida.

-Primero alisten sus trajes de baño-indica Shutou muy sonriente.

-Igual hay que salir por esa puerta-continua señalando Nio.

* * *

"Demonios, ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerme callada?" una chica con cabello verde esperaba en la salida principal del complejo de salones de Myojo, en algún momento saldrían las chicas de la clase negra por esa puerta, "Midori, Midori, ¿Por qué quieres parecer valiente? Le temes a las arañas, cucarachas, ratas y los perros y eso si no hablamos de las alturas, la… oh ahí están".

-Buenas tardes, busco a…-profiere la chica elegancia al detener a una peliazul muy seria.

-Sera a mi-Midori escucha esa voz y su corazón se acelera al observar a su acosadora de cabello morado acercarse con rapidez, la peliazul retomo su camino su automáticamente.

-No, estoy segura que no es a ti-dice una pelirroja al sujetarle el brazo y llevarla lejos de ella, era la chica que la había salvado el día anterior cuyo nombre olvido.

-Eh, gracias-exclama Midori observando como ese par se aleja.

-No hay problema-sonrie la chica.

-Oh, ¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?-refunfuña la pelimorada.

-¿Midori?-pronuncia Sumireko al observar a la chica.

-Oh, Sumireko, buenas tardes-ofrece una reverencia a la pelinaranja a lo cual Hanabusa responde de la misma manera.

-Hey, Sumireko, ¿me presentas a tu amiga?-sonríe Banba apoyándose en el hombro de su novia.

-Oh, es Midori una antigua conocida-responde con gentileza-Midori ella es Banba, eh…ah…una amiga-acierta a decir tras medir sus palabras.

-Mucho gusto-dice la peliverde.

-Banba, puedes adelantarte y preparar las cosas que necesitamos para la piscina-pide Hanabusa con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allá-expresa la peliplateada.

-Bien, ¿deseas hablar de algo, querida?-pregunta con amabilidad.

-Eh, si yo quería saber si podíamos…quedar algún día para tomar té y…-se cubre el rostro con sus manos cuando los nervios la vencieron-Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé-menciona sin atreverse a mirar directamente a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Ooh, que tierna-silba Hanabusa-Si me gustaría, pero hoy no puedo, ¿qué te parece mañana?-profiere moviendo las manos que cubrían el rostro de la chica.

-¿Mañana? Si sería estupendo-profiere con una sonrisa.

-Ah, no te importa que lleve una acompañante, ¿o sí?

-No, para nada, siéntete libre de traer a quien desees.

-Maravilloso, cuando tengas las cosas listas puedes llamarme a este número-saca una tarjeta de presentación color rosa.

-Si lo hare, te llamare-dice muy sonriente.

-Fantástico, ahora si me disculpas, mis compañeras y yo iremos a las piscinas, que tengas un bonito día-se despide casualmente sacudiendo su mano.

-Igualmente-responde de la misma manera, cuando Hanabusa estuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia Midori sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a marcar.

* * *

-Entonces me dices que suministras testosterona para aumentar la agresividad de tu muchacho, ¿verdad?-dice Ozawa bebiendo sake.

-Sí y no, lo que digo es que es demasiado confiado, no hay problema con hombres pues los mata sin rodeos-dice Saoi muy relajado en su sillón-Pero tiene algún extraño fetiche con las mujeres, le encanta escucharlas gemir y suplicar, lo entendería si fuera con Shino, después de todo está programado para sentirse atraído hacia un ser con el mismo material genético, pero esa es historia para otro día-con su celular enciende el aire acondicionado pues comenzaba a calentarse el lugar-Estas inyecciones son para ver si aplaco esa tendencia pero aumentaran su apetito sexual, claro que para eso está Hanako-suspira-Tengo mis dudas con el muchacho, es lo mejor que tengo y tiene unas cuantas fallas, su maduración fue demasiado rápida los impulsos eléctricos en su cerebro no fueron correctamente descifrados y termino poseyendo personalidad, algo que una máquina de guerra no necesita.

-Tomas las riendas de la evolución en tus manos Saoi, no es bueno jugar a ser un Dios-profiere al terminarse de un trago su bebida-Por eso yo acojo aquellos con habilidades naturales, ellos se perfeccionaran con el tiempo, generación tras generación es un proceso lento pero vale la pena, lástima que yo no veré el legado que ellos dejen-sonríe al volver a servirse.

-Bien estamos de acuerdo en que los metahumanos son el futuro-profiere Takao-Pero yo quiero verlos ahora obedeciendo mis órdenes, cuando tenga listos los próximos modelos tendré al mundo en mi mano, Ozawa esa es la visión que tú no tienes.

-Pienso en ello, y desearí tener juventud eterna o tan solo juventud para alcanzar a verlo y complacer mujeres-ríe-En todo caso…-su celular vibra-Disculpa-saca el aparato de su bolsillo, un mensaje, lo revisa-Tenemos otra oportunidad Takao.

* * *

Las chicas llegaron a los vestidores, se encontraban extrañamente seguras a pesar de todos los eventos que las golpearon, los eventos sucedieron hace tan poco que todavía tenían las cicatrices físicas de sus encuentros con los némesis que se habían conseguido, su fuerza se había mellado y el encontrarse en un lugar familiar como era Myojo las relajaba hasta el punto de bajar la guardia pues nadie cargaba armas excepto Tokaku con sus dagas de ataque básico; ah y Shiena no recuperó sus lentes pero usó sus lentes deportivos pues iba a nadar.

-Mi cuerpo me duele, un poco de agua seguro me suavizara las articulaciones-comenta Haruki deshaciéndose de su camisa frente a su casillero.

-¿Te vas a desnudar aquí?-expresa Azuma sumamente calmada.

-Si-responde Haruki al aflojar su falda y dejarla caer-No es como si no me hubieran visto desnuda ya-ríe la pelirroja recogiendo su falda del piso para colocarla dentro del casillero-Además todas somos mujeres.

-Igual hay que tener un poco de decencia-opina Kouko interviniendo en la conversación.

-Mmh-gruñe Sagae al mismo tiempo que libera sus senos de la prenda que los cubría-Listo, igual que cuando tomamos un baño juntas, ¿eh Kouko?-carcajea Haruki al recordarle que todas estuvieron desnudas en una tina gigante con agua caliente.

-Impúdica-profiere Kouko con un rubor rojizo por toda su cara, voltea exaltada y se encamina rápidamente a los vestidores privados.

-Eh, no era para que te pongas así-exclama Sagae un poco remordida por su acto y el efecto que tuvo en Kaminaga-¡Perdón!

-Calma linda-profiere Suzu con una sonrisa ligera-Ella estará bien-indica haciendo una pequeña pausa-Es aconsejable medir los actos para no crear este tipo de situaciones incomodas.

-Si-contesta Haruki algo cabizbaja.

-Bueno yo también iré a los vestidores privados-profiere Namatame apuntando nerviosamente hacia aquel lugar.

-Yo voy contigo-dice Hitsugi sujetándose de la mano de su chica.

-Esto…yo también voy-profiere Haru muy sonrojada cubriéndose el rostro por la vergüenza.

-Oh, lo siento Haru-sonrie la pelirroja al entender el motivo del nerviosismo de la chica, se cubre el busto con sus manos.

-Oye, yo quería apreciarte un poco más-exclama Takechi muy alegre.

-Hentai-pronuncia Shiena inmediatamente después.

-Otoya, estas empezando a asustarme-indica Sagae con mucha seriedad.

-Vamos, Ichinose-dice Tokaku al llevarse a Haru la cual se rehusaba a quitarse las manos del rostro.

-Jejeje-ríe Suzu muy divertida con la escena-Yo las sigo.

-Por Kami-sama, linda, me provocaste una arritmia-profiere Sumireko dirigiéndose a Haruki, sonríe muy acalorada ventilándose con su mano.

-Uy, igual a mí-dice Otoya la cual se había ya arreglado, se aproxima por detrás de Haruki y desliza una mano por el abdomen de la pelirroja.

-Hey, no-se la quita de encima.

-Por un segundo creí habrían problemas-dice Hanabusa muy sonriente.

-Eso fue divertido-ríe Banba-Aunque creo que Kouko exagero un poco, es como si no viera un par de tetas todas las mañanas cuando se ducha.

-Apresúrense, va a llegar la noche antes de que estén listas-indica Kenmochi subiendo su bikini naranja por sus piernas-Es en serio dense prisa-pronuncia al envolver un chal en su cintura.

-Muy cierto, vamos Banba-profiere la pelinaranja encaminándose a los vestidores.

-Eh-exclama alguien-Me tardo tanto en llegar y no están listas-era Hashiri en un traje de neopreno.

-¿Por qué usas siempre eso?-pregunta Takechi.

-No quieres saberlo-sonríe como tiburón produciendo un escalofrió a la pelimorada.

* * *

Isuke se encontraba dentro de un deportivo rojo, un Lamborghini para ser más específico, Diana era la conductora, esta vez vestía una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco formal negro, short formal igualmente negro, medias nylon negras ordenadas en forma de red en todo el largo de sus piernas, zapatos "Miu Miu" de cuero negro y sin tacón, pues su cita ya usaba tacones y ella seguía siendo más alta como por cinco centímetros, y para completar el look personalizado de "Zatanna" que le gustaba llevar un "sombrero de panamá" negro de ala corta, poco combinaba con el resto del atuendo pero era un producto de su tierra-¿Sabías que los sombreros de Panamá en realidad están hechos en Ecuador?-pregunta muy sonriente.

-No-responde Isuke algo confusa pues ella no había ni escuchado siquiera de esos sombreros y mucho menos de los países que ella hablaba, nunca presto atención en geografía y solo le interesaba conocer mejor Europa.

-Jejeje-ríe la mujer-No sabes de que hablo verdad.

-Aah, Isuke no tiene interés en conocer América-indica con menosprecio-No deberías echar a perder la oportunidad que Isuke te dio diciendo tonterías 3

-¿Eh? Pero si fuiste tú quien me llamó diciendo que querías salir-profiere Diana mientras bajaba la velocidad para ingresar al parqueadero del centro comercial.

-Eso no importa, tú solo encárgate de que la pase bien-gruñe la pelirosa-A todo esto, ¿de dónde eres?

-Mis padres son Colombianos pero yo nací en Chile-estaciona el vehículo, ambas salen del auto y Diana permanece observando con una sonrisa el vestido morado tan provocativo que llevaba y eso que le había dicho que irían a una película y luego a cenar.

-¿Qué miras con esa cara de idiota?

-Estoy muy segura que nadie podría poner una cara diferente al verte pasar.

-Que aduladora, a Isuke le gusta, vamos empecemos de una vez 3-toma la delantera caminando hacia el ascensor del subsuelo.

* * *

Nueve mujeres se lanzaron a la piscina y retozaron alrededor de ella, Hanabusa, Banba y Shutou se mantuvieron fuera del agua con una conversación privada, el agua templada de la piscina apacentaba los dolores físicos que todavía persistían y los juegos aplacaban a los emocionales, el agua es un líquido vital en más de un sentido (aunque el escritor no sepa nadar bien), en ese ambiente tan vivo las horas se convirtieron en minutos y antes de que se percataran el sol bajaba su brillo, sus mentes se distrajeron, ayudando a mantenerlas cuerdas.

Azuma sale del agua para sentarse en el filo de la piscina, Haru la sigue y hace lo mismo.

-¿Estas cansada Tokaku?-pregunta Haru.

-Sí-responde secamente-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Mis piernas y espalda me duelen de tanto nadar-sonríe la chica con dulzura.

-No me refería a eso-dice Azuma-Yo preguntaba cómo te sientes con todo, ¿también estás cansada?

-Oh-suspira la chica-Sí, pero Haru quiere resistir-profiere levantando su mirada al astro de tonalidad naranja que se acercaba a su ocaso-A pesar de todo me he divertido con ustedes, son las amigas que siempre quise-sonríe con un brillo rosáceo en sus ojos-Ustedes no me rechazan por mis preferencias, son fuertes, valientes y me gusta pensar que me defienden porque me quieren-dice Ichinose bajando su tonalidad-Claro que eso tal vez no sea cierto-sonaba deprimida.

-No-dice Tokaku-Ellas te quieren-comenta muy seriamente-Yo te quiero-su cara se calentó al decirlo.

-¿En serio Tokaku?-pregunta muy emocionada.

-Sí-logra decir con su ritmo cardíaco corriendo a doscientas pulsaciones por minuto.

-Me alegra mucho que lo digas-responde Haru lanzándose a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Vamos Ichinose, no exageres-menciona Tokaku sonrojada mientras Haru frotaba la mejilla contra la suya.

-Que tiernas-ríe Haruki colocando sus brazos fuera de la piscina pero sin tener la intención de salir del agua.

-Sagae-refunfuña Tokaku cuando Haru la libera.

-Haruki, ¿cómo estás?-ríe Ichinose nerviosamente.

-No tan bien como ustedes pero diré que bien.

-Qué bueno-pronuncia Haru realmente alegre al verla recuperándose.

-Oye Azuma, te tengo una pregunta-dice Sagae descansando los ojos mientras continuaba dentro de la piscina.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo sabías lo que me gustaba?

-No lo sabía-responde muy seria-Se me ocurrió que una pregunta inesperada te haría reír-mantiene su estoicidad-A la mayoría le gusta Batman y a la mayoría le gusta Fullmetal Alchemist, no me arriesgué y realicé una apuesta segura.

-Jejeje, gracias Azuma-sale del agua para sentarse junto a ellas-Aah-suspira-Ya estoy agotada-indica sin dirigirse a nadie en especial.

-Ah, ¿Haruki?-llama Ichinose.

-¿Qué ocurre linda?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a pronunciar "Are…Are"?-intenta pronuncia la "L" adecuadamente.

-¿"Aleluya"? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Fue Tokaku, pasó media hora intentando pronunciarlo-informa Haru muy sonriente.

-Ichinose-reclama la peliazul.

-Jajaja-ríe Sagae-En el colegio escogí "Español" para la clase de lengua extranjera, tuve una profesora "muy buena"-sigue riendo. Sacude su cabello para secarlo un poco-Saben, todavía me siento mal por lo de Isuke pero me siento peor por darle más importancia a eso que a el hecho de que maté a Neiji-indica solo para desahogarse después de todo no se lo había dicho a nadie-Digo, era alguien que prácticamente era yo-medita en su mente mientras observaba su reflejo distorsionado en el agua, ellas la escuchaban atentamente-Aaah, no me gusta tener que matar-suspira-Irónicamente es lo único en lo que soy buena-sonríe para no llorar.

-Haruki eres buena en muchas otras cosas-profiere Haru con una sonrisa cálida-Hablas español, podrías ser interprete-señala Ichinose astutamente.

-Jajaja, muy cierto Haru.

-También podrías ser entrenadora personal o instructora de artes marciales-añade Tokaku.

-Ummh, no es mala idea, lo intentaré.

-Chicas-llama Suzu-Salgan del agua, vamos a tener un ejercicio de confianza-indica moviendo su silla-Hagamos un círculo-pide al sentarse, las muchachas se mueven hasta realizar el pedido de Shutou.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es la idea?-pregunta Kenmochi.

-Como dije, es un ejercicio de confianza-sonríe Suzu-Nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo y compartiremos momentos importantes de nuestra vida-contrae las piernas llevándolas hacia su torso-De esa manera podremos estar más seguras entre nosotras-comenta sin perder la suave sonrisa que la caracteriza-Si somos capaces de compartir hechos personales seremos capaces de trabajar confiando en la persona que tenemos a lado-ella sabía que fomentar la confianza entre el equipo era esencial después de lo ocurrido con Inukai.

-Es buena idea-opina Shiena.

-Sí, ¿quién empieza?-pregunta Kouko ajustando sus gafas.

-Yo lo haré, para darles tiempo a pensar-expresa Suzu frotando sus piernas pues el calor del sol disminuía-Hace algún tiempo ya, yo tenía un compañero de vida-comienza con precaución-Éramos muy unidos, cumplíamos años en días consecutivos, yo primero y al día siguiente él, solíamos bromear mucho con eso, los años pasaron y todo cambió, excepto yo-su mirada se posa en el piso mojado-El continó con el ritmo natural de la vida, sin mí-su voz quiso quebrarse-No lo sabía en ese entonces pero yo sufro de un extraño desorden conocido como síndrome Higlander-su tono se normaliza-Esto provoca que mis células no envejezcan y eso evitó que yo pudiera acompañarlo en su camino-levanta la mirada con una sonrisa nostálgica-Pero eso no fue todo lo que la vida me tuvo preparado, unos años pasaron, él tuvo familia, se convirtió en un almirante de la marina y entonces sucedió…-paso una mano por su cabellera-La segunda gran guerra inició y el sufrimiento se generalizó, ayudé al esfuerzo de guerra como enfermera-ahora mismo las chicas mantenían la boca abierta apenas escuchando lo que les decía por su mente solo pasaba "¿Segunda Gran Guerra? ¿Cuántos jodidos años tiene?"-Ya saben cómo terminó eso no ahondaré en detalles, solo les diré que la persona que más había amado regresó a su hogar solo para ser sepultado-su mirada se turbó-Lo lloré a lo lejos, su esposa e hijos tuvieron el privilegio de gemir sobre su tumba mientras yo me mantenía alejada de él como siempre lo había hecho-volvió a recomponerse-La eterna juventud es mi maldición, me mantuve muchos años consternándome por no poder tener una vida normal y llorando un viejo amor que olvide vivir y amar de nuevo-comparte su visión de vida con total confianza-Aunque seré sincera con ustedes tuve un par de amantes de una noche mientras él vivía, ¿y por qué no hacerlo? Él me dejó y obtuvo una esposa-sonrió con ironía-Aaay, bueno chicas, esa es mi historia-suspira Suzu alejando todos los recuerdos dolorosos.

-Aah, bueno Suzu entonces… ¿cuándo naciste?-inquiere Haruki tan curiosa como todas.

-Oh, perdona mi vanidad querida pero me guardaré ese dato-sonríe Shutou.

-Oh, Ok.

-¿Quién está lista para compartirnos algo?-indaga Shutou muy calmada.

-Yo lo haré-suelta Chitaru en un suspiro.

-Perfecto, adelante-aplaude Shutou.

-Mis padres eran personas de negocios siempre viajaban, me críe en un dojo junto a mi sensei-inicia con calma-Un día se les presentó una oportunidad de trabajo en Estados Unidos y decidieron irse, yo ya tenía edad suficiente así que me dejaron elegir, resolví quedarme-profiere con seguridad.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?-inquiere Kirigaya.

-Mi corazón pertenece aquí, este es mi hogar, Japón es el único lugar donde me siento en casa-profiere con anhelo-Tenía mis dudas pero creo que hice lo correcto-le sonríe a Hitsugi mientras le aprieta suavemente la mano para mostrarle su afecto.

-Chitaru-susurra Kirigaya muy feliz.

-Sí que tierno y todo pero que querías contarnos con eso-expresa Shinya.

-Ah, sí, eso no era todo-sonríe la pelirroja-Me quedé aquí a vivir con mi sensei, ella tenía una hija a la cual solo logre ver una vez-menciona regresando su atención a quienes la observaban-Alguien asesinó a aquella chica, mi sensei se destrozó, decayó de tal forma que toda su vitalidad se esfumó-se arregla un poco el cabello-Tomé mis armas, las enseñanzas de mi sensei y mi voluntad, salí del dojo en busca del asesino.

-Un momento-interrumpe Tokaku-¿Por qué?

-Para recuperar el honor de mi sensei-responde Namatame muy seriamente-Las investigaciones de la policía identificaron al asesino, era su exnovio, él huyó, logré acorralarlo en un valle-profiere observando el resplandor anaranjado que incidía a través del domo que las cubría-Desenvainé mi espada y le corté la cabeza-dirige su mirada hacia el frente encontrándose con la mirada fría de Azuma lo cual no le sorprendía, esa chica no se impresionaba por nada-Llevé su cabeza en una caja de madera hasta mi sensei, ella sonrió, no por haberla vengado y recuperado su honor, sonrió de orgullo, seguí el código Bushido tal como me lo enseñaron, según las costumbres feudales-sonríe en recuerdo de todo lo que su sensei le enseñó-Inmediatamente me dijo que yo estaba lista, me echó de la casa, yo lo comprendí, ella estaba orgullosa pero no podía condecorar mis actos, me convertí en Ronin y encontré mi camino hasta aquí, la policía no me relacionó con el homicidio del asesino pero mi sensei no iba permitirme regresar-junta sus manos y se cubre la boca meditando las posibles reacciones de sus compañeras ante su historia.

-¡Wow! Que hardcore Chitaru-exclama Otoya alegre y sorprendida.

-No puedo elogiar tu acción pero tampoco puedo condenarte-menciona Suzu serenamente-Seguiste un código honorable, el mismo que muchos siguieron antes que ti y ellos no fueron tratados como criminales, fueron glorificados y respetados, el tiempo de los Samuráis pasó pero su espíritu vive contigo espadachín de cabello ardiente-sonríe gentilmente siendo recompensada con el mismo acto por parte de Namatame.

-No pareces tan ruda, Chitaru-comenta Tokaku sin mostrar asombro o cualquier otra emoción.

-Y tú no eres tan ruda como aparentas, Tokaku-responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Touché.

-Estás llena de sorpresas Chitaru-comenta Hitsugi muy sonriente acurrucándose debajo del brazo de Namatame.

-Sí, pero esta es una de las malas-le dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-A mí me resulta impresionante-continua la pequeña chica de cabello celeste.

-Bien, ¿quién sigue?-pregunta Banba balanceándose sobre sus piernas.

-Yo lo haré-exclama Takechi muy emocionada-Mi historia comienza en un reformatorio, eh, no esperen…-coloca un dedo sobre los labios y piensa-En…veamos, ¿dónde sería?-continua meditando y creando curiosidad en sus oyentes-Ya sé, en un orfanato, sí desde ahí-sonríe-Yo soy huérfana, ¿algo más?-pregunta formando confusión entre el público-No pues no sé nada más antes de eso, me críe en un orfanato hasta los ocho que fue cuando una pareja me adoptó-todo iba normal-Adquirí el hábito de lastimar insectos, solía atraparlos y colocarlos en la seda de una araña, esas criaturas son espectaculares, bueno, eso continuó hasta que empecé a matar mascotas-una fría corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de todas dejándolas perplejas-La mujer me castigo con severidad pero yo no dejé de hacerlo, mientras iba creciendo noté como él hombre me defendía cada vez más-cuenta sin perder la sonrisa-Una noche la mujer se fue y nos quedamos solos, él comenzó a tocarme, no me defendí, me gustaba lo que hacía-se sonroja mostrando vergüenza-Ella terminó descubriéndolo y yo fui quien cargó toda la culpa, me echaron de la casa, en esos tiempos robaba para sobrevivir, no formé parte de una pandilla pues tenía miedo de que abusaran de mí-su voz se volvió suave-Me atrapó la policía y terminé en un reformatorio para menores, ahí un grupo de chicas me acorralaron en los baños y me ultrajaron-su rostro se enfureció-Ese día decidí que nunca más sería una víctima-expresó con fuerza-Tomé un par de tijeras del club de jardinería, seduje a la líder del grupo y la ataqué, cuando su sangre comenzó a brotar yo sentí un éxtasis como nunca, los guardias intervinieron y ella sobrevivió-su personalidad alegre desapareció y ahora lo contaba todo con pesadez-Terminé mi condena pero la chica que salió de aquel lugar no fue la misma que entró-empezaba a ser difícil hablar para ella-Conocí una chica, tenía el cabello verde, era muy linda, comenzamos a salir-logra formar una sonrisa pero la pierde inmediatamente-Pero en mis sueños yo la despedazaba, un día mientras cortábamos flores en el jardín que teníamos juntas, ella se cortó-sus ojos se cristalizan-No pude evitarlo, tomé las tijeras y de forma automática la ataqué, el placer fue excelso, con cada gota caliente y roja mi cuerpo se consumía en las llamas del deleite-las chicas no sabían si sentir pena o temor, solo Azuma podía definir la sensación que le causaba oírla "asco"-Yo no quería-sacude la cabeza con fuerza mientras gotas saladas fluían de sus lagrimales-Continué haciéndolo con toda persona que pudiera-las lágrimas salían como si de una fuente se tratara, las chicas continuaban sin saber cómo sentirse y permanecían pasmadas viéndose entre ellas-No puedo pedir perdón, no me arrepiento de lo que hice-exclama desquiciada por el dolor-Yo no pedí ser así-solloza mientras un par de brazos la acogían en su resguardo-El mundo me creó-se aferra de la pelirroja que la abrazaba y deja salir todas las lágrimas que la atormentaban.

-Con calma linda -pronuncia Haruki con suavidad asentando su mentón en la cabeza de la pelimorada en señal de apoyo.

-Necesito hacerlo-gime la pelimorada-No encuentro otra forma de sentir la misma intensidad de esas sensaciones-el abrazo se vuelve más fuerte logrando contener las emociones que desbordaba aquella complicada chica.

-Otoya, no puedo decir que te comprendo-comenta Suzu con delicadeza-Lo que siento es lástima-menciona con mucha calma mirándola sutilmente-Tal como una ninfa tus deseos carnales te controlan, ellos evitan que consigas felicidad y tranquilidad-trata de hablarle de la forma más serena posible-Es cierto, el mundo te creó pero eso no justifica tus actos, solo la redención puede mostrarte el camino que necesitas-una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva se forma en el rostro de Suzu.

-No es tan fácil-susurra la pelimorada con su mirada cristalina muy fija en el busto de la pelirroja que la abrazaba.

-Nada es fácil cuando estás sola pero tienes una amiga en mí-profiere Sagae levantando la mirada de la pelimorada con una mano suave bajo el mentón.

-¡Haruki!-exclama con algarabía la pelimorada al impulsarse con su piernas con fuerza derribando a Sagae y terminando encima de ella-¡Tú siempre tan linda!

-Sí. Sí. Pero podrías dejarme levantar-pide Haruki con una sonrisa.

-Ooh, pero si esto me trae buenos recuerdos.

-Oye no me lo recuerdes, aún me siento mal por ello-menciona un poco desanimada.

-Pero si a mí me gusto en especial la do…-expresaba tan alegre que fácilmente parecía que todo lo que les contó para ella no tenía la importancia que les hizo creer.

-Oh, linda, esto comienza a ser incómodo para todas-indica Suzu amablemente.

La escena que tenían en frente era poco menos que erótica, la piel húmeda y caliente que se tocaba en las partes que no cubrían sus bikinis, las piernas entrelazadas y los pechos presionados entre sí emitían más calor a las chicas de lo que hace unas horas producía el astro dorado que ahora se había retirado a laborar al otro lado del mundo dando paso a las luces artificiales del domo, Chitaru cubría los ojos de Kirigaya mientras sonreía nerviosamente, Tokaku también cubría los ojos de Haru, Shiena se cubría la nariz y boca de la impresión que le causaba verlas tan de cerca.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Takechi con una sonrisa taimada presionando más sus cuerpos.

-¡Que fuerte!-Shiena retira las manos de su boca y suelta una bocanada de aire que tenía retenida ganándose la mirada confusa de sus compañeras-Lo siento me emocioné-dice muy nerviosa sacudiendo su mano.

-Jeje-ríe Haruki-Ha sido divertido pero terminó-levanta su cuerpo volviéndolas a su lugar, ese corto momento de distracción sirvió para reordenar los pensamientos.

-Genial, ¿quién sigue?-pide Shutou.

-Yo-pide Haru levantando la mano-Verán chicas me siento mal por todo lo que hacen por mí, y yo ni siquiera les he compartido los motivos por los cuales quiero vivir, después de todo creo que son mis amigas-una sonrisa tímida se forma en su rostro.

-Eres muy amable por considerarnos tus amigas-dice Suzu sonriéndole confiadamente-Yo también te considero una amiga.

-Gracias, eso significa mucho para mí-expresa Haru con energía casi levantándose de emoción-Bien, yo primero que nada quiero agradecerles por haberme protegido todo este tiempo-su sonrisa se suaviza-Yo tenía una familia, un hermano, mamá, papá-su sonrisa desapareció por completo, nuevamente se formaba un nudo en la garganta de las presentes y un ligero dolor en la órbita de sus ojos-Mamá siempre decía que mis sonrisa iluminaba la casa por completo-ríe un poco al recordarlo-Unos hombres irrumpieron en casa…mi familia murió protegiéndome…-la voz se le cortó, las lágrimas amenazaban con fluir-Ellos me amaban, murieron salvándome para que yo pudiera seguir sonriendo y fuera…feliz-nuevas lágrimas se unen a las ya derramadas en el suelo y por toda la sentimentalidad vertida en el día no serían las últimas-Desde aquel día todos quienes me rodean mueren protegiéndome…-habla mientras constantemente se limpia las lágrimas que empapan su rostro-Ahora las puse en peligro a ustedes…yo había tenido suficiente…no quería que nadie más tratara de protegerme pero…-su llanto prosigue sin dar señales de parar y provocando que todas ya sensibilizadas por las historias anteriores dieran señal de querer acompañarla pues todas tenían sus propias heridas-Quiero vivir, ser feliz y no soy capaz de hacerlo sola…al mismo tiempo que no quiero que sean lastimadas por mi culpa, soy una inútil, no soy capaz de ayudarlas…-su voz no pudo más, el llanto la venció.

-Eso no es cierto Harucchi-exclama Takechi con algo de seriedad por primera vez desde que empezó todo esto-Harucchi me ayudó en el vivero-recuerda la pelimorada.

-Tú sola te encargaste de Ichiro-indica Tokaku serenamente acariciando el hombro de Haru para atraer su mirada hacia ella-Eres fuerte Ichinose, lo suficientemente fuerte como sobreponerte ante todo, eso es admirable-concluye antes de que ella misma comenzará a llorar por ver demasiado tiempo esa tierna y entristecida expresión, "Haru, no tenías por qué pasar por todo esto"-Eres una gran amiga y una persona admirable.

-Gracias, Tokaku-Haru se lanza nuevamente a abrazarla.

-En estos momentos es cuando…se necesita un abrazo de grupo-expresa Haruki que por tanta empatía por las tragedias comenzó a sollozar-¡Abrazo!

-¡Abrazo!-Otoya secunda la moción.

-Eh, esperen…-exclama Tokaku pero ya las tenía encima gracias a Haru.

-Sí un abrazo-dice Nio uniéndose a ellas, pronto se lanzan el resto de chicas con ella.

-¡Chicas!-llora Haru con una sonrisa en realidad eran sus amigas.

-Namatame…déjame respirar-pide Tokaku atrapada entre Haru, Nio y los pechos de Chitaru.

-Lo siento, Tokaku, pero yo también estoy atrapada-menciona la chica alta muy sonriente.

-Pero que linda escena-eso voz era masculina y no era su sensei, sus corazones se detuvieron y más de una se recriminó mentalmente haber estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y la sentimentalidad del momento para ignorar el hecho de que alguien se acercaba, rápidamente se colocaron de pie rodeando a Haru-No quiero una pelea, vine a negociar-profiere Akio con total serenidad, el pecho de más de una se volvió a paralizar cuando vieron a un pelirrojo fornido completamente vivo al lado de Akio, se tranquilizaron al notar que solo eran cuatro, Akio, Neiji, Lee e Ichiro.

-Están en inferioridad numérica-señala Sumireko dando un paso al frente llena de confianza.

-Seamos honestos, nos vencieron con suerte y sorpresa-indica muy firme en su posición-Están desarmadas, y aquí como los ven estos hombres son de los mejores peleadores que existen, ah y eso la incluye a ella-señala atrás de ellas.

-Hola-saluda Hanako que se había acomodado en una tumbona, una playera blanca cubría su tórax y unos pantaloncillos jean la parte superior de sus piernas.

-Los hubiera traído a todos pero solo nosotros somos lo bastante jóvenes para estar aquí sin levantar sospecha y Hana está ocupada en un revisión médica-ellos también estaban desarmados pero teniendo un metahumano como Neiji no era necesario.

-Azuma, Hashiri vayan por atrás pasen a esa mujer, nosotras los contendremos-profiere Kouko manteniendo la mente fría.

-Así que estás vivo-profiere Haruki con los puños arriba.

-Oh, ¿estabas preocupada por mí?-ríe el pelirrojo-Eso no era suficiente para matarme linda, prueba otra cosa.

-Aaaah-suspira Saoi-Ichiro encárgate de la pelirroja de cabello largo, Neiji de la pelinaranja, Lee y yo nos encargaremos de las otras-da el ejemplo acercándose primero.

Sumireko decide detenerlo, lanza un puñetazo, Akio evade, engancha el brazo y de un giro rápido la aleja de sus amigas enviándola con Neiji, Haruki fue la siguiente; en ese momento Nio y Tokaku escoltan a Haru por un costado, inmediatamente Hanako fue a cortarles el paso; Akio esquiva el ataque de Haruki y se aparta dejando vía libre para Ichiro quien la recibe con una rápida patada al rostro tirándola al suelo pero tan rápido como cayó se levantó, lo cual no fue buena idea pues se entumeció momentáneamente a causa de sus músculos maltratados.

-¿A dónde creen que van?-pregunta Hanako deteniéndo a las tres chicas que huían levantando la mano.

-A donde se nos plazca-dice Nio con su sonrisa de tiburón llena de confianza perdiéndola inmediatamente al ver que la mujer no parecía estar afectada por sus trucos mentales.

-Oh, no te lo dijeron pequeña perra, los trucos mentales Kuzonoha no funcionan conmigo-sonríe con malicia.

-Mierda-dice Nio con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

-Basta de charla-exclama Tokaku, saca su daga, se lanza contra su enemigo, Hanako evade el primer corte, la patea en la pierna haciendo que Tokaku se arrodillara, otra patada en el rostro derriba a la peliazul, Nio logra acertar un puñetazo en las costillas, Hanako intenta devolver el golpe, Hashiri logra esquivarla.

-No es justo, tengo que arrodillarme para poder pelear contigo-se burla la pelipúrpura.

-Eso no es nada amable-profiere Nio furiosa, detestaba que se metieran con su estatura.

-Esa es la idea-exclama la chica que con un rápido movimiento la patea en el estómago, y con un golpe de antebrazo dirigido a la sien la noquea-Uf, inútiles-se sacude el cabello y mira a Haru-Eres bastante linda, es una suerte para ti que todavía te quieran con vida.

-Déjala, no la tocarás mientras yo siga viva-dice Tokaku nuevamente de pie y lista para pelear.

-Tokaku…-dice Haru muy angustiada.

-No, Ichinose, prometí defenderte y eso haré.

-Pero que devoción-suspira enfurecida la pelipúrpura.

Haruki permanece de pie resistiendo los golpes del peliazul, no es que no pudiera devolver los golpes simplemente él no la dejaba, su velocidad la mantenía a la defensiva sus golpes eran fuertes y ella rresistente, esa pelea podría tomar tiempo, Ichiro se mueve de costado ligeramente, Sagae comprende el siguiente movimiento, se agacha, Ichiro lanza una patada giratoria errando, es cuando la pelirroja aprovecha la oportunidad con un gancho poderoso que derriba al peliazul, este rueda por el suelo mojando su camisa.

-Demonios, era mi camisa favorita-expresa seriamente, empieza a desabotonar la camisa pues le molestaba que estuviera húmeda-Cuéntame ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Ichiro Azuma, el mejor asesino del clan Azuma-indica suavizando sus hombros.

-Bien, sabes quién soy pero no lo que soy-termina de retirarse la camisa dejando al descubierto un cuerpo delgado pero atlético, abdomen marcado, pecho macizo, dos brazos musculosos y en el derecho tenía tatuado un dragón azul en toda su extensión-Soy Ichiro el Dragón Azuma-coloca ambos brazos tras su espalda-Adelante-pide confiado.

-Mala idea-expresa Haruki caminando hacia él, antes de siquiera pensar en atacar una patada directa a la cara la detiene, se toca el rostro adolorida, mira a Ichiro e inmeditamente recibe otra patada sin oportunidad de defenderse-Creo que fue una mala idea para mí.

-Sí, lo fue-lanza otra patada, la pelirroja esquiva, trata de patearlo en la pierna y derribarlo pero el peliazul moviendo todo su cuerpo ágilmente lo evita y de paso la derriba con una patada en el occipital.

-No sé por qué lo intentas, ya te he vencido en más de una ocasión-profiere Neiji teniendo a Sumireko en frente.

-Una reina no se rinde-indica cruzando los brazos-Y mucho menos ante un plebeyo.

-No soy un plebeyo, yo soy un semidiós-sonríe, se lanza contra ella, Hanabusa esquiva escapándose por debajo de su brazo, lo patea en la espalda, Neiji apenas se mueve, rápidamente se voltea golpeando a Sumireko con un revés en el brazo con tanta fuerza que la lanza contra el piso, la toma de la pierna, levanta e impacta contra el suelo y esta vez no había nada que protegiera la cabeza de la pelinaranja la cual terminó inconsciente en el suelo-Ah, demasiada presunción no es buena dulzura, yo ya lo aprendí.

Shiena ataca a Lee junto con Banba, el chino se mantiene a la defensiva, devolviendo uno que otro golpe, Kenmochi se pega, le sujeta un brazo, procede a lanzar rodillazos al abdomen, Sung se libera, con un par de puñetazos, Banba lo embiste tirándolo al suelo, empieza a lanzarle golpes cuando siente que algo la toma del brazo, termina golpeando la mesa en la cual había estado tomado té, su espalda recibe el mayor impacto paralizándola momentáneamente.

-Gracias-dice Lee al ponerse de pie.

-No hay de qué-responde Neiji-¿Y tú linda quieres pelear?-mira a una chica de cabello castaño con lentes deportivos, Shiena deseaba poder hacer algo pero sabía perfectamente que ella no podía enfrentarlo.

Akio esquiva las patadas de Otoya con facilidad, un par de golpes rápidos al cuerpo la hacen retroceder dando paso a Chitaru, la pelirroja lanza golpes que son bloqueados, Saoi propina un rodillazo en el plexo, engancha el brazo, la derriba y con un fuerte puñetazo en el esternón la obliga a quedar tendida en el suelo, Takechi regresa nuevamente esta vez con una voltereta logra sujetarle la cabeza con las piernas y derribarlo, ella se pone de pie y se encuentra mirando de frente a una muralla de cabello rojo.

-Solo quédate quieta, prometí no matarlas esta vez, ayúdame a lograrlo-profiere muy alegre; Takechi solo cruje los dientes sabiendo que lo poco que podía hacer no iba a servir ni como distracción.

-Buen trabajo-profiere Akio observando cómo habían sometido al grupo que tantos problemas les había dado, "No sé porque nos dejaron vivir pero ese pequeño acto de compasión me ha servido para salvarles la vida hoy".

Tokaku se batía en duelo con Hanako, era realmente buena, difícil tocarla, difícil evadirla, Tokaku lanza un gancho lateral, la pelipúrpura atrapa el brazo, desliza una pierna detrás de su oponente, la derriba y con una sucesión de golpes al rostro la atonta.

-Tokaku-Haru tratando de defenderla se abalanza sobre Takeda.

-Aaah-grita cuando Haru comienza a tirar de su cabello-Quítenmela.

-Alto pequeña-dice Neiji al apartar a Haru de su novia, tuvo un ligero forcejeo que Ichinose ganó cuando usando todo el sentido común lo pateó en la entrepierna-¡Oh! Mis…hijos-Neiji se arrodilla adolorido cubriendo la zona afectada.

-Perdón-dice la chica de ojos rosáceos-Fue un acto inconsciente-menciona con el corazón acelerado.

En tanto ajetreo las chicas lograron obtener una ligera ventaja, haciendo retroceder al grupo principal aunque eso no duraría si continuaban, toda la actividad física del día ya las tenía cansadas antes de iniciar la pelea.

-Alto-ordena Akio sujetando a Haru del brazo, Takeda usando su correa de tela amarra las manos de Tokaku.

-Suzu mira si Sumireko se encuentra bien-pide Haruki con el rostro y el cuerpo golpeado, había resistido los ataques de Ichiro pero fue incapaz de golpearlo nuevamente solo su determinación y la resistencia de su cuerpo la sacaron de aquel embrollo.

-Está bien, se recuperará-informa Suzu revisando el pulso en el cuello de la chica.

-Rayos, aguantaste bien, he vencido a grandes maestros Azuma con menos de la mitad de los golpes que te di-indica Ichiro algo impresionado.

-¿Qué quieren?-Pregunta Shutou poniéndose de pie.

-Quiero los datos que robaron de mi empresa-pide Saoi al acomodarse en una silla.

-Tu presumes mucho, no te dare…-decía Shinya muy molesta-Oh, tienes a Haru-reconoce la peliplateada-¿Dónde están los datos?-le pregunta a sus compañeras.

-Yo lo sé-responde Shiena.

-Ah, no puedo creerlo-expresa Nio enfurecida por ser derrotada y apresada.

-Oh, maldito-exclama Hanabusa levantándose con una jaqueca terrible.

-Iremos por esos datos-dice Suzu-Y cuando los tengan dejaran ir a nuestras amigas.

-Ya negociaremos, primero tráeme los datos, los discos duros originales, todas las copias que tengan y todos los datos que contenga la monstruosa "Toshiba" que usaron para piratearnos-ordena Saoi limpiando un poco su camisa.

-Shiena, Haruki, nosotras iremos por esos archivos, las demás asegúrense de que no se muevan hasta que regresemos-ordena Suzu manteniendo serenidad.

* * *

-No vuelvo a ver una película basada en libros de "Jhon Green"-comenta Diana regresando al vehículo para ir a cenar.

-Jajaja-ríe Isuke-Con lo emocionada que estabas-molesta la pelirosa.

-Sí, ya lo sé, lo bueno es que no llevaba muchas expectativas-gira la llave y enciende el auto-¿Te gusta el sushi?

-Espero que no lleves a Isuke a un lugar mediocre 3.

-No, tranquila, solo quiero estar segura, a mí me encanta el sashimi, especialmente el de atún de aleta amarilla-da retro y saca al vehículo del lugar siguiendo las líneas de guía.

-Sí, a Isuke le gusta el sushi y también el sashimi 3-sonríe coquetamente mientras enreda su cabello en un dedo.

-Estupendo, luego iremos a un karaoke, espero que sepas cantar pues yo sueno horrible-bromea Medina acelerando hacia su destino.

-Isuke prefiere bailar 3.

-Entonces haremos ambos.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo-dice Shiena realmente molesta mientras metía los discos duros dentro de una mochila-Nos han vencido-continua enojada-Cinco de ellos, en serio no tenemos oportunidad contra esos tipos.

-No son tan duros, solo Neiji lo es-profiere Sagae que se había colocado su ropa habitual.

-Diablos, tienes razón, ese tipo es aterrador-reconoce la castaña-Mira que seguir vivo después de caer del segundo piso y golpearse la nuca sobre un empedrado, maldición con una armadura resistente él solo podría encargarse de un batallón-opina Kenmochi apurándose en su labor.

-Esa es la idea atrás de su creación-afirma Shutou al entrar a la habitación.

-Sí eso es lo que me preocupa-profiere Shiena angustiada-En los archivos que analizamos consta que él es el modelo 005, hicieron otros dos antes que él y tuvo una gemela que sucumbió en el proceso de maduración-informa con seriedad.

-Temes que hayan más de él en algún sitio-acierta Suzu que había traído un bolso de su cuarto.

-Sí, las investigaciones que leí indican que planean crear un ejército de metahumanos como Neiji pero no encuentro un registro que diga que ya empezaron y tampoco uno que diga que cancelaron el programa-cierra la mochila al estar convencida de que eso era todo lo que les convenía que se llevaran, las palabras de Shiena mantuvieron a Haruki pensativa "Un ejército de clones, ¿qué es esto "Star Wars"? Diablos nací para ser un arma, ¿cierto Kami-sama?".

-No te angusties Haruki, nada de esto es culpa tuya, tú no iniciaste aquello-profiere Suzu al notar el rostro ensimismado de la pelirroja.

-Quizás no lo inicie, Suzu, pero por desgracia soy el origen-suspira con fuerza y se pone firme-Vamos.

-Si te culpas por algo malo que no hiciste le restarás importancia a lo bueno que sí-aconseja la peliazul levantando una mano para acariciar el rostro de la chica lo cual sirvió para confortarla-Ahora bien, tengo una idea para equilibrar las negociaciones.

-¿¡Ah!?-sorprende a las dos chicas con eso.

* * *

-Ichinose, deja de hacer eso-pide Tokaku mientras la chica de cabello rojizo le limpiaba el rostro con un paño.

-Te golpearon muy feo Tokaku-insiste Haru-Deja de moverte.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan linda?-le recrimina la peliazul.

-¿Crees que soy linda?-esa pregunta sonrojó a la peliazul.

-Akio, creo que ese par son lesbianas-informa Neiji mirando a unos metros la conversación de Azuma e Ichinose.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que siempre conozco gente así?-medita Saoi con seriedad-Espera, ¿Ichiro esa no era tu novia?-sonríe al darse cuenta de los rasgos Azuma que poseía la chica.

-No me agradas, Saoi-responde Ichiro todavía esperando a que su camisa se secara.

-Sus amigas se están tardando-dice Hanako ya impaciente.

-Lo siento verse bonita toma tiempo-bromea Haruki al volver con lo pedido.

-Oh, perfecto-Saoi se pone de pie inmediatamente-Dénmelo.

-No, primero deja ir a nuestras amigas-pide Suzu.

-Bien, negociemos- expresa con formalidad-¿Quién tiene el objeto más valioso para el otro?

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-pregunta Haruki enojada.

-Les puedo dar a la peliazul o la rubia a cambio de esos datos-indica Saoi con muy sonriente.

-Estos datos son más importantes que eso lo sé-replica Shiena-Las tres a cambio de esto.

-No, quizás tú lo veas así pero la sobrina de Meichi es un premio bastante importante, un metahumano con poderes psíquicos es una gran adquisión-comenta Akio muy confiado.

-¿Qué?-exclama Tokaku sorprendida-¿Poderes psíquicos?-mira a Haru y esta parecía nerviosa.

-Aunque, también se me ha ordenado recuperar a Shino-informa Saoi-¿Qué les parece? Un metahumano por otro-opina-Los datos y Shino, entonces les entregaré a la sobrina de Meichi y otra más.

-Ni hablar-responde Shiena.

-No Shiena, lo haré-Haruki toma la mochila de Shiena y se acerca a Akio-Déjalas ir.

-Déjenlas-ordena Saoi, liberan a las chicas y estas se juntan con su grupo.

-Perfecto pueden…-en un rápido movimiento Sagae coloca un aparato alrededor del cuello de Akio.

-No-exclama Ichiro dando un paso al frente pero se detuvo-A la mierda, ya no llegué.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta Saoi muy sorprendido.

-Una bomba-responde Shutou mostrando el detonador.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieren?-dice Akio.

-Libera a nuestras amigas, llévate los archivos y no vuelvas-ordena Suzu mostrando autoridad.

-Muy listas, se lo reconozco-expresa al tocar la bomba tratando de analizarla-Hanako toma los archivos y váyanse.

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundida.

-Takeda, hazlo-ordena al darle la mochila-Vayan, estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices-responde tomando la mochila y haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran.

-Tokaku-dice Ichiro a forma de despedida pero no recibe respuesta, el grupo desaparece al atravesar la salida.

-¿Tienes algo que decirnos?-indaga Shutou al percatarse de la extraña decisión que tomo el chico.

-La verdad es que sí-aclara el chico dejando confundidas a las chicas-Quiero agradecerles por perdonarnos la vida el otro día, eso me permitió salvarlas hoy-indica acercándose a Shutou-Yo no soy capaz de asesinar a una mujer pero mis compañeros no comparten esa ideología, no podré ayudarlas una segunda vez-informa estoicamente-No bajen la guardia, estén pendientes, tengo que cumplir dos objetivos más, matar o atrapar a esa chica-señala a Haru-Recuperar a Shino-voltea a mirar a la pelirroja-Y si no lo logró yo, conseguirán a alguien que sí-esta vez mira a Nio y se le acerca-Consígueme audiencia con Yuri, quiero hablar con ella.

-Ummh, claro-sonríe la rubia-Se lo preguntaré, dame tu número si acepta te llamaré.

-Desde luego-le entrega una tarjeta plateada-Puedes llamarme a este número.

-Lo haré-responde Hashiri al tomar la tarjeta.

-De acuerdo, ¿cómo me quito esto?-vuelve a hablarle a Suzu.

-Yo lo desactivo, date vuelta jovencito-pide Shutou.

-¿Jovencito?-repite extrañado con eso, esa chica le parecía más joven que él, Suzu lo toma de los hombros y lo voltea, ingresa la contraseña y él queda libre.

-Listo-le sonríe-Me resultas agradable, ¿cómo el hijo de un yakuza resulta ser tan amable?

-Tuve una buena madre, mi padre también fue bueno pero solo conmigo y con nadie más-explica sin perder la seriedad-Además aprecio demasiado la belleza de una mujer como para hacerlo-expresa sacudiéndose el cabello.

-¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?-interroga Shutou.

-No lo sé, solo me llamaron y dijeron que venga-responde secamente-Me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero debo irme-coloca sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Espera, no te podemos dejar ir, no tenemos motivo para confiar en ti-indica Tokaku que ya había sido liberada de sus ataduras.

-No lo tienen, pero no pueden retenerme-saca las mano del bolsillo y suelta unas pequeñas esferas negras, estas esferas estallan provocando un denso humo negro.

Las chicas logran salir del humo mientras tosían expulsando el humo.

-Ja, era un puto ninja-expresa Banba sacudiendo su mano para dispersa la humareda.

-Sí, su técnica era ninjutsu-indica Namatame que sostenía a Kirigaya en sus brazos.

-Ya me estoy cansando de esto-dice Haruki al dejarse caer al piso aturdida por las circunstancias que rodeaban su vida.

-Regresemos a las habitaciones-opina Suzu con cautela.

-Es lo mejor-secunda Azuma.

-Sigo poniéndolas en problemas-expresa Ichinose un tanto conmocionada.

-No, no fuiste la única esta vez-expresa Shiena asumiendo la parte de la culpa que le correspondía-Yo robe esos datos, Nio me ayudo-comparte la culpa.

* * *

-Jajajaja, el vino tinto le manchó la camisa blanca y desde entonces no me invita a beber-cuenta Diana con una copa de vino blanco en su mano, se encontraba en su departamento sentada en el sillón de cuero con Isuke a lado suyo.

-Jajaja, alguna vez me paso algo parecido-indica Inukai al despojarse de sus zapatos y subir los pies al sillón ambas mujeres quedan hipnotizadas con la mirada de la otra.

-Eres hermosa, y sabes aprovecharlo-profiere Diana acercando su rostro a ella.

-Gracias-sonríe muy coqueta acortando la distancia entre sus labios.

-De nada-profiere al anular el espacio que separa sus bocas, "No, no saben igual. Haruki", Isuke extrañaba el sabor de su pelirroja, su boca se curva hacia abajo ligeramente-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada-forma una sonrisa para responder.

-Linda, soy una mujer a mí no me puedes decir que no te pasa nada-le sonríe-Estabas deseando que yo fuera alguien más-deduce la chica de cabello azabache.

-Uf-suspira la pelirosa.

-Has estado pensando en alguien todo el día-menciona dejando a un lado su copa de vino-¿Quién podría haberse metido tan profundamente en el corazón de una mujer tan regia como tú?

-Una mujer realmente simpática-suelta en otro suspiro anhelante.

-Aaah, el amor, duele mucho cuando no puedes estar con la persona que amas, ¿verdad?

-¿Acaso eres algún tipo de psíquica?-pregunta Inukai convencida de que tanta certeza no podía ser casualidad.

-Solo digamos que la fuerza me acompaña-comienza a reír-Lo siento.

-Tranquila, a mí también me gusta "Star Wars"-sonríe la pelirosa-Debo irme, tengo que reordenar mis ideas-se coloca nuevamente sus tacones.

-Si tu amor sigue vivo no lo dejes ir, el mío está muerto y ahora debo criar un hijo sola-comenta con buen humor.

-Eres de algún modo agradable-acepta la pelirosa-Pero definitivamente no eres mi tipo 3.

-Estoy segura de ello, tú tampoco eres mi tipo pero me quería divertirme un poco-ambas mujeres ríen-Eso me recuerda, si te reúnes con ella y les interesa pueden venir a divertirse conmigo soy de mente abierta-sonríe coquetamente mientras la lleva a la puerta.

-Isuke verá lo que puede hacer-profiere estando ya fuera de la habitación.

-Déjame darte dinero para el taxi-le entrega unos cuantos billetes y un beso en la mejilla-Suerte con eso.

-La necesitaré-sonríe Inukai.

* * *

-Me siento horrible-profiere Haruki en frente de su espejo.

-También te vez horrible-bromea Otoya que no dejaba de seguirla.

-Jejeje, sí.

-Haruki-silba Takechi enredando a la pelirroja con sus brazos.

-Otoya, en serio no puedo hacerlo-suspira entristecida.

-Vamos, ambas lo necesitamos, el sexo evita que piense en cortar carne dulce y seguramente te relajara-comenta la pelimorada comenzando a acariciarla.

-No somos compatibles Otoya-replica Sagae levantándose para alejarse de ella.

-Por favor-suplica la pelimorada-Lo necesito, recordar todo lo que me pasó es…-Otoya agacha la mirada con el corazón a punto de partirse, Haruki la abraza con fuerza y del mismo modo la besa, "Haruki, te estoy exigiendo más de lo que tu corazón tolera, ¿verdad?".

-No somos compatibles Otoya-menciona al separar sus labios.

-Estoy intentando cambiar, no he matado a nadie últimamente-expresa acongojada-Nadie que no lo merezca-corrige al recordar al ruso que mato.

-Lo intentaste y si yo no hubiera llegado lo habrías hecho-le recuerda.

-Por eso te necesito, solo tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarme-solloza tratando de convencerla.

-No necesitas quien te controle, necesitas quien te amé y yo no puedo darte eso-la abraza con más fuerza, la pelirroja comienza a llorar al igual que Otoya-Hemos sufrido mucho Otoya, no nos hagamos sufrir más-las lágrimas se calman.

-¿Crees que si las dos no hubiéramos sufrido en nuestras vidas tendríamos oportunidad de estar juntas?-pregunta aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda de la pelirroja.

-No lo dudo-le responde con una sonrisa.

-Eres demasiada linda Haruki-coloca un suave beso en los labios.

-Nos vemos mañana Otoya-la libera del abrazo.

-Hasta mañana, Haruki-sonríe alegremente.

* * *

-Esto resulta complicado Suzu-comenta Kouko ya arreglada para dormir.

-Es cierto, no podemos tener un día de recreación y eso nos está destruyendo mentalmente-profiere Shutou también lista para descansar.

-Sí, pero yo me refería a ti-dice la chica de lentes-Deberíamos contarles que Meichi también quiere protegerte-expresa con seriedad.

-Sumireko también forma parte de los planes de Yuri pero proteger a una persona es más que suficiente para las chicas, además solo Haru guarda un poco de inocencia en su corazón, eso vale más de lo que Meichi espera conseguir de mí-formula con mucha serenidad.

-No quiero perderte Suzu, no después de haber aceptado mis sentimientos por ti.

-No temas Kouko, saldremos de esto, ten fe, solo debemos resistir-la abraza por la cintura con delicadeza.

-Mi fe resistirá, pero mi cuerpo no podrá-no sentía confianza en sus capacidades físicas.

-Pues será suficiente-une sus labios en beso reparador que cobró fuerza en pocos segundos.

-Estoy muy cansada Suzu-dice Kouko un poco avergonzada.

-Yo también, dejaremos esto para la mañana, después de todo prefiero hacerlo en la ducha-sonríe coquetamente.

* * *

Takao se encontraba de excelente humor, recuperó sus archivos y su último proyecto avanzaba sin complicaciones, se encontraba en los laboratorios analizando datos junto a sus científicos.

-¿Cómo va?-inquiere Hanako sentada despreocupadamente sobre un escritorio frente a tres tubos de cristal de dos metros cubiertos temporalmente con una placa metálica.

-Todo va según el plan-indica Saoi-Nos estamos tomando nuestro tiempo, el último modelo tuvo problemas, así que ralentizamos su fabricación-menciona mientras escribía códigos en el ordenador.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿quiero saber para cuándo estarán?-reclama la pelipúrpura.

-No te desesperes, Hanako, el cuerpo está desarrollado, solo nos encargamos de que su mente sea fuerte-indica al oprimir unos botones y retirar los paneles metálicos que cubrían los tubos.

-Soy primeriza, tenme comprensión Takao-profiere con impaciencia.

-No temas, ya pasaron la etapa de peligro, en unos seis meses estarán completamente operativos y podrás sentirte orgullosa de haber prestado tu ADN en su creación.

-Puedo esperar ese tiempo-se levanta del escritorio y se acerca a los tubos-Mis bebés, mami y papi están muy emocionados por poder entrenarlos-sonríe con malicia al acariciar el tubo central que contenía a una chica de cabello rojo en proceso de estasis, gira la cabeza a la derecha para observar un chico de cabello púrpura, a la izquierda otro pelirrojo-Lucen más como su padre.

-Pero serán superiores a él o cualquier otro-expresa Takao admirando su creación.

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que pacientemente esperaron este capítulo y a los que no también XD, bueno ahora sí con seriedad me parece que es momento de agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia y me han agregado a favoritos, la verdad es que soy muy perezoso para escribir todos los nombres pero ustedes saben quienes son jajaja, Aaay, no se me da bien ser serio. Ahora que logro actualizar díganme valió la pena esperar? En serio díganme si les gusto, si les disgusto, ni les va ni les viene, toda opinión será respetada. Me encanta poder actualizar para ustedes, estoy agotado por subir esto a la madrugada pero debía hacerlo, es posible que no pueda actualizar hasta enero, en fin un saludo a todos y un fuerte abrazo, su servidor BrunoAscar se despide y les desea felices fiestas.**

 **Bueno arreglé lo que pude, por favor digan algo estoy en la oscuridad sin sus opiniones, no importa si son críticas severas o comentarios nada productivos jajaja, " ponte serio", "bueno, bueno", necesito de ustedes para mantenerme inspirado y animado para seguir esforzandome, bueno es todo , gracias por leer.**


	13. Noche Fatal

**Hola, consideren esto mi regalo de fin de año:**

 **NOCHE FATAL**

 _-¡No me toques!-grita desesperada una niña de cabellos plateados resistiéndose al manoseo de un hombre de penetrantes ojos amatistas._

 _-No te resistas, tú sabes que te gusta-dice el pervertido deslizando su mano por las piernas de la indefensa muchacha._

 _-¡Ayuda!-grita llena de temor e impotencia._

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!-grita deseperadamente una de cabello plateado retorciéndose en su cama en la oscuridad de la madrugada sin poder abrir los ojos a la realidad, su cuerpo segregaba sudor frío, la impotencia ante el espectro que la atormentaba en su subconsciente era palpable, las ventanas empapadas con el rocío que se forma por la condensación del vapor de agua por acción del frío del aire.

-¡Banba! ¡Despierta! ¡Banba!-exclama una muchacha de cabello naranja llena de preocupación intentando sacar a la chica de aquella pesadilla, Mahiru se sacudía con fuerza incapaz de despertarse-¡MAHIRU!-un terrible dolor en el pecho de Hanabusa la obliga a gritar con toda su capacidad pulmonar como método desesperado para despertarla, Banba despierta, sus ojos inyectados de sangre denotaban un terror absoluto-Mahiru-susurra Sumireko angustiada por esa chica tan especial.

-Sumireko-solloza la chica con sus ojos color amatista brillando de miedo, se lanza a los brazos fuertes de Sumireko mirándola con gratitud a ese par de oasis cristalinos que eran los ojos de Hanabusa.

-Tranquila Mahiru, yo estoy aquí-la abraza con suavidad, acaricia la espalda de Banba reconfortando su agitado cuerpo, Banba deja en libertad un par de lágrimas que caen en el hombro de la pelinaranja-Estarás bien Mahiru-profiere en murmullo.

-Shinya se fue, no sé cuando regresará-gime atrayendo sus cuerpos en un abrazo más íntimo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta Sumireko confundida con las palabras de su novia.

-Si las pesadillas vuelven, Shinya se va-contesta temblando en los brazos de Hanabusa-La necesito, sin ella no puedo defenderme y no puedo defenderte-sujeta con fuerza el vestido de dormir de la muchacha rica que la reconfortaba en la penumbra que las rodeaba.

-No es necesario, yo nos protegeré Mahiru, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para mantenernos a salvo-profiere con una decisión tenaz al colocar un tierno beso en la frente de la peliplateada.

* * *

-Aaah-bosteza una chica de cabello café sentada al frente de un computador analizando la única copia que no devolvió, si Saoi lo descubría estarían en problemas.

-¿Nada todavía?-inquiere una rubia ingresando a la habitación.

-Faltan pocos segundos para que el programa abra los archivos-informa Shiena ajustando sus lentes recién comprados.

-Dos días liberando esos datos, el maldito definitivamente tiene algo que no quiere que nadie vea-comenta Nio sentándose en una silla cercana a Kenmochi-¿Dónde está Takechi?-indaga la rubia al ver vacía la cama de la pelimorada.

-¿Ah? Sí, está con Haruki, fue a hacerse manicure y creo que se quedó a dormir. Es mejor así, desde que nos contó que era una asesina sádica tengo miedo de dormirme-menciona despreocupadamente-Pensé que estaban teniendo sexo pero ocupe las cámaras que colocaron en nuestras habitaciones para saber que hacían, se han vuelto muy amigas-indica sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-Puede que su combinación también resulte-profiere Hashiri distraídamente.

-¿Qué?-exclama confundida la castaña.

-Ya está-pronuncia levantándose de su silla para tomar control del mouse-Haber que hay-da clicks a las carpetas que más le atrajeron hasta llegar a una etiquetada "Legión"-Maldición-exclama inmediatamente después de abrirla.

-Definitivamente-se pone de acuerdo-Hay tres más de ellos en espera de salir-profiere cubriéndose la boca para que Nio no observara lo sorprendida y angustiada que se encontraba.

-Si este lote resulta exitoso iniciarán la producción en masa-indica Nio con su sonrisa de tiburón en todo su esplendor-Es un problema realmente grande-acierta a decir.

-Debemos informar a Meichi-profiere Shiena tocando el hombro de la rubia.

-Vamos-pronuncia Hashiri muy emocionada.

-¿Qué ahora?-exclama sorprendida pues ella no pensaría jamás en molestarla a las cuatro de la mañana.

-Sí, ella siempre me abre la puerta-sonríe la pequeña rubia.

* * *

El día estaba frío, nublado amenazando con llover, Kent permanecía inquieto mientras trataba de poner atención a sus socios pues su cabeza se encontraba incesantemente pensando en su mujer la cual Yuri tenía retenida hasta que se cumpliera su parte del trato.

-¿Kent? ¿Qué pasa?-llama Ozawa devolviéndolo con ellos.

-Lo siento, pensaba en Kelly se ha desaparecido pero no ha dejado Japón-comenta con seriedad, aunque eso también era algo que debía solucionar.

-Debe estar en el mismo lugar que Yuka-profiere Takao-Pero ahora mismo no me interesa encontrar un par de amantes fugitivas-menciona apagando su habano en el cenicero-Mis tecnólogos me dicen que el programa de protección que se encontraba oculto en mis archivos fue copiado seis veces y yo tan solo recuperé cinco copias.

-Eso es malo, ya no podemos seguir posponiendo esto, ya conocemos la distribución de las habitaciones de las chicas gracias a Midori, al diablo los daños colaterales-expresa Ozawa levantándose y colocando sus manos sobre la mesa negra ovalada en la que discutían-Levanta a tus clones ahora mismo y destruyámoslas, hemos desperdiciado recursos tratando de matarlas en lugar de ir por Yuri-cierra el puño, golpea la mesa impaciente lleno de furia-La otra noche Meichi destruyó un cargamento completo de mi mercancía, liberó a diez de mis putas y ahora ellas levantan una denuncia contra los hombres que las capturaron, si las investigaciones se profundizan tendré que sobornar un montón de burócratas-regresa a su asiento haciendo rechinar la silla de cuero.

-No puedo despertarlos ahora, si lo hago pueden salir al igual que Neiji, su pavor a las serpientes es paralizante y caótico, su parafilia con las mujeres resulta poco conveniente y definitivamente su exceso de confianza es su mayor deficiencia-informa golpeando la mesa con su dedo-Neiji es una proeza en de la biotecnología, el más fuerte del mundo pero su capacidad mental es limitada, eso no ocurrirá con los nuevos, debe completarse su proceso y estarán listos para ser introducidos en el mercado-menciona completamente serio.

-De acuerdo-pronuncia Kent-¿Entonces que proponen que hagamos?-pregunta Keaton perfectamente sentado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ozawa, hay que matarlas lo más pronto posible, no puedo seguir manteniendo a mis mejores hombres lejos de la verdadera batalla con Meichi, equiparemos a nuestros hombres, el "Behemoth V" ya fue probado y está listo para que "Akai Akuma" lo use-indica al encender un nuevo habano-La armadura líquida ya probó su eficiencia contra los proyectiles, solo faltan unos pocos días y tendré listas las que ocuparan nuestros lugartenientes, Akio está preparando un exoesqueleto para su uso, esperaremos-informa serenamente, se acomoda en el sillón y suelta una bocanada de humo-Hasta entonces les dejaremos a ellos los preparativos-se levanta calmadamente, mira por los grandes crsitales de su oficina, observa toda la ciudad desde lo alto como si todo fuera suyo.

-Excelente-sonríe Ozawa muy complacido.

-De acuerdo, pondré a los míos al tanto-profiere Kent levantando su cuerpo de la silla.

* * *

-Fubuki, ¿ya estás mejor?-pregunta Akio a la joven peliverde.

-Sí, mi cuerpo ya está libre del veneno-informa la arquera sobándose las manos por el frío-Por cierto, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-pregunta algo confundida al encontrase en una montaña nevada junto con los demás.

-Solo quería esquiar, y los traje a ustedes para no venir solo-informa muy seriamente.

-Akio-llama una rubia con poderes eléctricos, ella estaba cerca de una cabaña donde se debían registrar los visitantes.

-Disculpa-se despide encaminándose hacia la chica que la llamaba.

-Me gusta tu cabello, ¿te lo tiñes?-llega diciendo una mujer dueña de un cabello tan negro como sus ojos.

-No-responde Fubuki.

-Natural, ¿en serio?-expresa sorprendida.

-Esto es ridículo-exclama una pelirosa muy enfadada al verse arrastrada hasta ese lugar tan frío ni siquiera tener la oportunidad de usar su abrigo morado minimizó su ira.

-Debiste hacer lo que Hisao y salirte del auto cuando paró a cargar combustible-profiere Sergei el cual extrañamente usaba un abrigo ligero de color beige que poco protegía del frío.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú?-replica la pelirosa temblando por el frío.

-Yo nací en Siberia, esto me trae buenos recuerdos-indica mirando a los árboles cubiertos por la nieve a lo lejos, no miraba los que tenía cerca.

-Al demonio, Isuke se regresa ahora 3-comenta con una sonrisa siniestra, se dirigue con paso firme a los taxis del complejo de esquí.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunta Fubuki al ruso.

-Boru está recibiendo una actualización-responde sin mirarla, cuando miraba la nieve recordaba sus días en las Spetsnaz de la KGB-No sé sobre los otros pregúntale a la del lindo trasero-responde el ruso sin dejar de mirar el horizonte.

-¿Ah?-exclama confusa la joven arquera.

-Creo que se refiere a mí-responde Diana muy sonriente-Oh tú siempre tan galante, Sergei-profiere coquetamente.

-Hago lo que puedo linda-sonríe sin mover su vista.

-¿Pero qué?-pronuncia Fubuki muy aturdida antes Sergei se portaba muy amable.

-No le hagas caso, así es cuando tiene confianza con alguien-dice Medina muy sonriente-Neiji y Hanako están en una cita, si necesitas saberlo-responde a la duda anterior colocando un brazo sobre los hombros de la peliverde-¿Sabes esquiar?

-No-responde seriamente.

-Vamos yo te enseño-lleva a la joven del brazo hacia la cabaña.

-Cuida tus prendas, Fubuki, ella sabe como quitártelas-aconseja el ruso volteando ligeramente hacia ellas.

-Oye, no soy una pedófila, no me meto con menores de edad-ahora si estaba molesta.

-Jajaja, solo es broma, Medina-carcajea con fuerza estremeciendo la nieve a su alrededor.

-Cuida tus bromas, Karova, me agradas pero no te pases-profiere muy seriamente.

-No me gustaría tener problemas contigo, me contendré-sigue sonriente.

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunta Fubuki.

-Sí, trabajamos juntos en Estados Unidos por unos dos años-contesta regresando a su camino.

* * *

-¿Mahiru, estás bien?-pregunta una pelirroja al notar que su amiga se veía nerviosa y agitada-¿Te fue mal en el examen?-continua preguntando, se encontraban en el aula de clases pero no era hora de clases Nio las había llamado-Estás…muy cerca-responde con dificultad.

-¿Ah?-exclama impactada, retrocede un par de pasos-¿Qué ocurre?-vuelve a preguntar más confusa que antes.

-Ten cuidado con ella-dice Sumireko con tranquilidad acercándose a ellas.

-¿Qué tiene?-indaga Sagae muy angustiada.

-Tiene doble personalidad, y al parecer la chica valiente se fue-explica Hanabusa acariciando la espalda de la peliplateada para tranquilizarla.

-Eh, aunque sea eso-dice Haruki confusa en verdad-¿Te doy miedo? Pero si somos amigas-expresa de forma tranquila para no seguir perturbando a la chica.

-Eres demasiado fuerte, das miedo pero le agradas a Shinya-contesta Mahiru ya más relajada.

-Me estás hiriendo, Mahiru, ¿sabes?-contesta cabizbaja.

-Lo…lo siento-responde la peliplateada.

-No es tu culpa, solo estoy muy sensible estos días-dice la pelirroja regresando a su silla.

-Banba, ten cuidado con tus palabras, todas estamos sensibles-murmulla con toda calma.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros-entra Nio muy alegre-¿A quién engaño? Solo Damas-ríe la rubia-Bienvenidas al tercer…cuarto, eh, ya no me acuerdo en cual vamos, en fin bienvenidas a la nueva reunión de LDM.

-¿Por qué nos reunimos ahora?-pregunta Azuma sin hacer un cambio notorio en su comportamiento desde que la conoció.

-Tengo buenas y una mala noticia, ¿cuál quieren oír primero?-brinca hasta posicionarse frente a ellas.

-La mala-responde Kouko manteniéndose en su silla.

-La mala noticia es que se están preparando para atacarnos con todo lo que tienen-responde Nio causando pánico momentáneamente a las chicas.

-¿Y cúales son las buenas?-gruñe Tokaku un tanto enojada.

-Sabemos que atacaran-responde Kaminaga en lugar de Nio.

-Exactamente-dice la rubia-Tenemos nuestro propio informante en el bando contrario, nos informó que solo están preparando su equipamiento aunque al parecer usaran la última tecnología en armaduras para atacarnos, hemos hecho un buen trabajo siendo un dolor en el trasero de esos tipos para que se tomen tantas molestias para acabarnos-profiere Hashiri con algarabía sentándose en el escritorio del sensei y moviendo las piernas-También nos dicen que una tal Midori fue quien les ha estado informando de nosotras-indica la rubia muy sonriente.

-¿Midori?-exclama sorprendida-¿Midori Ozawa?

-Sí, al parecer tu amiga es hija de Tsubasa Ozawa, uno de los yakuza que nos ataca, claro que no esta registrada como tal en Myojo-explica Nio sacando una tableta de su falda.

-¿Entonces cómo estás segura?-indaga Sumireko un poco incrédula.

-Me lo dijo nuestro informante y también la busqué en Facebook-indica deslizando sus dedos por la pantalla de la tableta.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?-pregunta Kirigaya abrazando su peluche.

-Prepararnos-pronuncia Kouko levantándose de su silla-Necesitaremos un mejor entrenamiento y un plan si queremos enfrentarnos a ellos-indica la pelinegra caminando hacia Hashiri-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Nio?

-No lo sé, una semana o menos-responde la rubia.

-Tendrá que ser suficiente-dice al dar media vuelta para encontrarse viendo a sus compañeras-Empezaremos a primera hora mañana, Azuma, Sagae y Namatame ustedes nos entrenaran-profiere con autoridad-Kenmochi, Suzu ustedes me ayudaran a planificar una defensa, nosotras comenzamos esta noche-había tomado el mando de la situación, comprometiéndose a mantenerlas a salvo.

-Perfecto, pero primero hay que hacer algo con esa tal Midori-menciona Hashiri muy animada por el entusiasmo de Kouko.

-Espera-dice Hanabusa-Creo que podemos usarla para atraer al enemigo a una posición más beneficiosa para nosotras-opina la pelinaranja en un intento por evitar daños a la peliverde, en su infancia se había enamorado de ella, en ese tiempo era demasiado tímida para decírselo, ahora estaba enganchada con Banba y no pretendía soltarla pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara por la salud de la chica.

-Es una buena idea-acepta Kaminaga ajustando sus anteojos.

-Nio, quiero hablar con mi tía-expresa Haru con el corazón agitado-Nada está mejorando, nuevamente nos encontraremos en líos y se les esta exigiendo demasiado a ustedes, no es justo, no quiero que mueran-grita la chica de cabello rojizo.

-Haru, nos contrataron para defenderte pero entregaría mi vida por ti aunque no me dieran ni un centavo-comenta Sagae serenamente sentada en su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Haruki-murmulla Ichinose-Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerlas a todas como ustedes me protegen a mí-Haru cierra sus puños contra su busto decidida ha devolverles el favor.

-Sin duda lo harás, Ichinose-expresa Tokaku un tanto fría con la chica de ojos rosáceos, "Poderes psíquicos, algo nos están ocultando, y tú Haru en especial no estás siendo sincera conmigo."

-Tokaku-susurra la chica sintiendo el rencor que nacía en la peliazul.

-De acuerdo, Haru, iremos con Yuri-Nio se baja del escritorio-Se ha teminado esta sesión de LDM, regresen a sus habitaciones e intenten dormir, estaremos ocupadas estos días.

* * *

-¿En qué piensas?-pregunta Hanako sentada en una silla de un parque en medio de la noche, solo una lámpara los iluminaba.

-Últimamente, tengo sueños extraños que involucran a esa chica Shino-responde un tanto desanimado.

-¿Qué tan extraños?-inquiere la pelipúrpura.

-Cómo los que tengo de ti cuando estás lejos-contesta mirando al árbol de cerezo que tenía en frente-Me siento extraño con ello, supuestamente soy un derivado de ella, ¿por qué la deseo?-mueve sus manos en una completa confusión.

-Oh, es eso-pronuncia seriamente-Calma cariño, es solo tu programación, si te lo conté, tu gemela debía ser tu pareja pero como no sobrevivió yo me presté voluntaria-le explica con una sonrisa serena-No te angusties, si es mucho problema yo la mataré por ti-profiere depositan un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

-Sí creo que es lo mejor, mi agresividad disminuye con ella cerca-responde muy pensativo-Ah, antes de que se me olvide, feliz aniversario-sonríe al entregarle una pequeña caja negra, la abre dejando al descubierto un collar de plata con forma de rosa y en el centro un zafiro rosado igual que los ojos de Takeda.

-Es hermoso, cariño-una sonrisa sincera llena de felicidad se forma en el rostro de la chica, Neiji le coloca el collar en el cuello con suavidad-Gracias-profiere colocando un beso en los labios.

-Me alegra que te guste-sonríe el pelirrojo-¿Cúal es mi regalo?

-Te lo daré cuando estemos en nuestra habitación-sonríe lascivamente la pelipúrpura.

-Creo que me va ha gustar mi regalo-bromea.

* * *

Una puerta oculta se abre dando paso a una habitación oscura con secciones hexagonales que desprendían un brillo verdoso en las paredes, un par de gradas llevaban hasta una silla donde Meichi se encontraba sentada frente a paneles táctiles en una superficie larga y lisa, observando ventanas holográficas abiertas encima de aquella superficie.

-¿Ocurre algo, Haru?-pregunta Meichi sin despegar su vista de las imágenes en su delante.

-Sí, ya no quiero nada esto-exclama la chica de cabello rojizo solo Nio la acompañaba esta vez.

-Lo lamento Haru, yo no puedo controlar eso-menciona la mujer en traje elegante-Esto es culpa de ellos.

-Y tuya también-grita la chica de ojos rosáceos con una mezcla de emociones puestas a ebullición-Haru ya no quería más esto, quiero irme lejos y olvidar todo, quiero que las dejes libres, ellas no tienen nada que ver con todo esto-la pesada carga que había estado atormentándola todo este tiempo no le permitía más estar calmada-Yo…yo quiero ser feliz, lejos de aquí, lejos de ti.

-Haru, no puedes dejarme, no estando tan cerca-profiere Meichi con gran serenidad-No puedo confiar en nadie más que ustedes para este trabajo, cuando todo termine podrás tener la vida que tanto quieres, sin temor, sin más muertes, si yo tengo el control sobre todo nadie se atreverá a tocarte ni a los que tengas cerca.

-Solo déjame ir-solloza la chica terriblemente angustiada.

-¿Haru sabes por qué las elegí?-pregunta su tía colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, Haru levanta la mirada observando como los ojos cafés de su pariente cambian a un intenso color rosa-Ustedes lo hacen porque son las únicas capaces de soportar tanta pena sin llegar a quebrarse, resiste un poco más querida Haru-una sonrisa amable se forma en el rostro de Yuri.

-Sí, Haru resistirá-responde, sus pupilas dilatadas se mantenían concentradas en los ojos rosáceos y luminosos de la mujer que la sujetaba.

-Puedes volver a tu habitación Haru, no te preocupes tengo células dormidas dentro del escuadrón enemigo, traeré a más de los míos para defenderlas-coloca un suave beso en la frente de su sobrina, regresa a su silla-Haru, ustedes son indispensables para mí-profiere estoicamente-Nio por favor, llévala-la rubia suavemente toma a Haru de la mano y la lleva fuera, Nio conocía el nivel de persuasión que podía influir Meichi pero nunca creyó verla usar esa habilidad con su propia sobrina, momentos como esos hacía que Hashiri sintiera escalofríos verdaderos.

* * *

-¿Dónde diablos estabas?-interroga Takao a su hijo con furia.

-Saqué a los chicos a esquiar-responde con tranquilidad al acomodarse en el sillón de su sala.

-Deja de actuar como un idiota-exclama su padre-No te crié y envié a ese dojo para que vengas a comportarte de esa forma tan altanera-le recrimina-Y definitivamente no te puse al frente de ese grupo para que los lleves a pasear.

-No, me pusiste frente a ese grupo para matar mujeres, recuperar a un sujeto de pruebas que alguna vez fue mi hermana-replica con ira incorporándose de su asiento y colocándose frente a su padre retándolo, él sabía que no iba a golpearlo, solo Akio sabía artes marciales su padre apenas podía formar un puño a la hora pelear a mano.

-No te pongas rudo con tu padre-exclama Saoi tocándole el esternón-Escucha perfectamente, hijo, prepárate, iremos a acabar esas mujeres y esta vez no quiero a nadie con vida-ordena tratando de poner fin a la conversación, él también sabía que su hijo lo respetaba demasiado como para golpearlo.

-Mi madre la amaba, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-pregunta sin mostrar emociones.

-Para que la humanidad avance-responde de la misma manera.

-Y llenarte los bolsillos con el sufrimiento de una niña inocente-profiere inmutable.

-Los sacrificios siempre son necesarios.

-Pero tú no hiciste ninguno-espeta el chico de cabello cobrizo, Takao solo se aleja con rumbo desconocido incapaz de discutir con su hijo ya que tenían el mismo temperamento.

* * *

Cinco de la mañana, el frío congelaba los huesos, la niebla impedía la visibilidad pero todas y cada una de las chicas estaban levantadas y formadas en la pista de carreras.

-Escuchen bien, haremos una ronda de calentamiento de media hora, luego una hora de carreras y entonces iremos a las duchas a alistarnos para las clases-indica Azuma con Sagae y Namatame a lado suyo-Solo hagan lo que nosotras.

-Suenas como un sargento que tuve-ríe Haruki dando un par de palmadas en la espalda de Tokaku-¡Comencemos niñas!-exclama Haruki a todo pulmón-¡Al suelo! ¡Veinte lagartijas! ¡Un, dos!

-¡Tres, cuatro!-exclama Shiena comenzando con el ejercicio al igual que la mayoría de ellas, en realidad solo Banba se mantenía renuente a hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa Mahiru?-pregunta la entrenadora pelirroja.

-No puedo-responde tímidamente.

-Creo que ella necesita un entrenamiento más personal y calmado-indica Sumireko dejando de hacer el ejercicio-Y yo necesito un entrenamiento más fuerte, nosotras tres deberíamos ir al gimnasio-propone la pelinaranja.

-Hazlo Sagae, nosotras podemos encargarnos aquí-dice Tokaku con completa estoicidad-Y llévate a Haru contigo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta la chica de ojos rosáceos.

-Porque Kirigaya hizo tres flexiones en el tiempo que tú hiciste una-responde ásperamente asustando un poco a la chica.

* * *

En el gimnasio la calefacción redujo notablemente el malestar que las chicas sintienron por el frío exterior.

-Azuma no tenía que ser tan brusca contigo-menciona Haruki encendiendo las máquinas del lugar.

-Tengo la sensación de que cree que le oculto algo-comenta precavidamente al quitarse el abrigo, la temperatura aumentaba y probablemente terminaría sudando más de lo debido si continuaba arropada.

-Hablaron de poderes psíquicos-dice Sumireko siguiendo el ejemplo de Haru.

-No lo sé, mi tía dice que tengo las habilidades del clan pero yo ni siquiera sé cuales son-exclama en un tono de angustia, era notable la incomodidad de Ichinose al tratar el tema.

-Pues dile lo mismo a ella-indica Sagae poniendo a correr la caminadora-Bien, Haru, diez minutos aquí para empezar-le acaricia la cabeza para darle ánimos-Sumireko, debes calentar, usa la bicicleta si lo deseas-señala al objeto-Banba, ¿prefieres la cinta o la bicicleta?-inquiere con un tono suave para no alterar a la nerviosa peliplateada.

-La…bi…bicicleta-responde tartamudeando, Haruki solo se aparta cautelosamente para no seguir incomodándola, "Perdón, Haruki perono soy lo suficiente valiente para hablar contigo, Shinya es la confianzuda", la pelirroja se junta con Haru en la cinta de correr, Mahiru se encamina con cautela hasta las bicicletas, se sube a una cerca de Hanabusa, empieza a pedalear, los pedales eran toscos, usaba toda su fuerza empujando pero apenas si los movía.

-Mahiru-dice Sumireko con una sonrisa al detenerse, Banba también lo hace, Hanabusa se inclina hacia la peliplateada y cambia la resistencia de los pedales-Inténtalo ahora, linda.

-Gracias-responde, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, pedaleaba con soltura recuperando un poco de confianza en sí misma.

Un par de ejercicios más en las máquinas y pasaron a las pesas.

-Tú puedes hacerlo Mahiru, esto no pesa lo que tu martillo-Sumireko trata de convencerla de levantar treinta kilos.

-No, Shinya es la que lo hacía-profiere reacia a intentarlo-Es muy pesado para mí.

-Sumireko-llama la pelirroja, cuando la pelinaranja la observa le hace una seña de que se acerque.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta Sumireko ya junto al par de pelirrojas.

-Nada-responde Haruki, levanta una barra con cuarenta kilos-¡Banba!-grita al lanzarla contra ella, deteniendo el corazón de Sumireko por un segundo.

-¡Aaaah!-grita Mahiru al extender automáticamente sus brazos para detener el objeto que iba hacia ella.

-Mahiru, abre los ojos-pide Haruki, Banba los abre, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al observar la barra en sus manos, no pesaba tanto como creía.

-Lo…hice-sonríe con cautela.

-Sí, no deberías poder, esto pesa igual que tú, quizás seas también seas un metahumano-le sonríe la pelirroja agitándole el cabello-Continua, Mahiru.

-Fue arriesgado-profiere Hanabusa recuperando su pulso normal.

-Perdón, no tenemos tiempo para sutilezas-no perdía la sonrisa llena de confianza que la caracterizaba, si lo hacía las demás notarían la inseguridad y desasosiego que consumían su alma al pensar encontrarse con la pelirosa que le arrebato el corazón del pecho mientras aún latía y lo seguía haciendo.

-Pue…do hacerlo-dice la peliplateada muy emocionada mientras bajaba y subía la barra con las pesas.

-Genial-exclama Haru-Eres impresionante, Banba-alienta juntando sus manos llena de emoción.

* * *

El día transcurrió como estuvo planificado, Shinya continuaba sin volver pero Mahiru obtuvo el coraje suficiente para manipular su martillo, la habilidad permanecía latente en la mente y los músculos de la peliplateada, las chicas de la clase negra regresaron a sus habitaciones cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, sobrexigirse no era bueno para la salud de nadie, Shiena al llegar a su habitación se percata de la ausencia de Otoya, ella iba detrás de todas cuando salieron de su entrenamiento.

-La práctica de hoy fue pesada-menciona una chica de cabello castaño que se lavaba el cuerpo en las duchas del club de ping pong.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Etsu-habla su compañera de cabello verde ingresando a la ducha conjunta-El sensei dice que todavía nos falta entrenar para ganarle a…

-Espera, te detuvo hasta ahora para decirte eso-comenta Etsu parando el agua que caía sobre sus hombros.

-Sí, y para mirarme el busto en lugar del rostro-se queja Midori usando el panel de la ducha para que el agua tibia fluyera por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Aagh! Odio cuando hace eso-espeta Etsu envolviendo su cuerpo en una toalla-Te espero en el cuarto-se despide dando un golpecito en la puerta de cristal.

-Ahí te veo-pronuncia la peliverde, el calor del agua restaura la energía de la chica, "Mis hombros me matan. ¿Por qué es necesario obtener los puntos de deporte para aprobar?", escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose, observa una sombra femenina en frente de su puerta, la sombra golpea la puerta-¿Olvidaste algo?-no recibe respuesta-¿Tu acosador volvió?-pregunta al recordar que su amiga se lo había comentado hace unos meses-Entra y ocultate si es eso-ofrece amablemente después de todo era su amiga, la puerta de cristal opaco se abre provocando un completo desasosiego en Midori al encontrarse con la persona equivocada.

-Gracias por invitarme a pasar-una desnuda pelimorada se abalanza sobre ella sujetándola de las muñecas.

-No, ¿qué haces?-exclama aterrada moviendo su cuerpo hasta golpear la esquina.

-Vine a verte, sabes estuve ocupada con alguien más y quiero recuperar el tiempo contigo-desliza su rodilla separando las piernas de la peliverde, mueve su cuerpo produciendo excitación para ambas-Déjame probar el sabor de tus labios.

-¡No! ¡Por favor!-sacude su cuerpo en un intento por apartarla, el movimiento logra la respuesta contraria mejorando la sensación que nacía en su entrepierna, los gemidos ahogados de la chica permiten que la lengua de Takechi encuentre el camino hasta su interior, "¡No! ¡No! Se siente rico. Una chica no debería experimentar esto con otra chica. Su lengua se mueve por toda mi boca. ¡Rico! ¡Rico!".

"Esto no está bien. Es sublime. Su sabor invade mi cuerpo", Otoya corta el beso abruptamente buscando aire-¡Sigue! ¡Por favor!-pide la chica apresada en su red, "Ya he visto esta reacción antes, sí, es mi reacción la primera vez que experimenté la lujuria pero ¿por qué me importa?"se despega de ella, muy absorta en sus pensamientos Takechi retrocede hasta salir de la ducha dejando una presa deshaciéndose en placer a causa de su veneno.

Otoya regresa a la habitación que compartía con Shiena, ella no estaba por algún motivo, Takechi ya vestida para dormir se relaja sobre su cama a meditar.

-Oh, ya llegaste-profiere Kenmochi al entrar a la habitación, ella también estaba usando un pijama-¿Dónde estabas?

-Shiena, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-inquiere todavía acostada serenamente en su cama.

-Claro-responde un poco asustada por el tono tan tranquilo con el que se lo pidió.

-Ve a dormir en la habitación de Haruki hoy, estoy apunto de emprender un viaje de autoconocimiento y puede ser un poco sacudido.

-De acuerdo-retrocede con lentitud, cierra la puerta detrás de ella, "Que raro. Mejor voy con Haruki, al menos me siento segura con ella cerca."

* * *

-Tokaku-dice Haru llamando la atención de la peliazul que fingía dormir, no recibe respuesta, los nervios de Ichinose solo aumentan con la indiferencia que demuestraba su compañera de cuarto-Tokaku, no quiero que pienses mal, no creas que te estoy ocultando algo importante, tú estuviste conmigo la primera vez que fui a hablar con mi tía-Haru sentía como su corazón se agitaba-No quiero que me odies por lo que voy a decirte, de vez en cuando nace en mi clan una niña con el poder de controlar las emociones de los demás-cuenta con una mueca de dolor en su boca-Yuri cree que yo tengo ese poder, pero yo no lo creó ni siquiera sé como se manifiesta-un par de lágrimas recorren su rostro-Tokaku di algo por favor, ya eramos unidas, me duele que te comportes así.

-¿Esa es toda la verdad?-Tokaku rompe el monólogo de Haru.

-Sí-responde mientras limpia las lágrimas con su pijama.

-¿Por qué tenías miedo de decirlo?-pregunta la peliazul girando todo su cuerpo para verla a los ojos.

-Tenía miedo de que me odiarás, de que pensarás que todo lo que hago es para manipularte, yo solo…yo solo…

-Haru, te creo-tranquiliza a la chica de cabello rojizo saliendo con rapidez de su cama para abrazarla pero en su prisa se atasca con las sábanas, resbala y cae sobre ella, quedando sus rostros a una distancia propicia para que la magia hiciera efecto.

-Tokaku, me gustas, mucho-pronuncia Haru en susurro apenas audible, Tokaku ni siquiera presto la suficiente atención a lo que dijo su mente se concentró en el movimiento de los labios rosados de la pelirroja debajo de ella pero aún así lo escuchó.

-También me gustas Haru, mucho-dice al mismo tiempo que logra desaparecer el espacio que separaba sus bocas.

* * *

-Lo viste, llegué a veinte y todavía tenía energía-exclama una peliplateada llena de emoción.

-Sí fue impresionante-menciona Sumireko muy alegre mientras preparaba su juego de porcelana para el té, usaba un vestido rojo refinado.

-¿Sumireko, por qué estoy vestida así?-inquiere levantando un poco su vestido blanco con mangas abultadas.

-Sí, olvide mencionártelo, invite a Midori aquí…-menciona con mucha calma pero esa frase…

-¡¿Qué?!-la sonrisa maníaca de Shinya regresa-¿Por qué traes a esa mujer aquí?

-Calma, Banba-profiere un poco asustada por el abrupto cambio de personalidad-Solo quiero acercarme más a ella para que no sospeche.

-Me resulta una escusa…-el cuerpo de la peliplateada cede, cayendo de rodillas.

-Mahiru-Sumireko rápidamente la sostiene en sus brazos.

-Shinya, se alteró un poco pero no fue suficiente para hacerla volver-explica aquellas bruscas acciones.

-No tienen que angustiarse, mi corazón fue adueñado por una musa de cabello plateado-sonríe mientras acaricia el delicado rostro de su anhelo.

-Gracias, por decirme cosas tan bonitas-las comisuras de sus labios generan una tímida sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Yo te agradezco por crear esas emociones en mí-susurra en un suave beso sobre los labios de la peliplateada.

* * *

-Haruki-llama Shiena a la puerta de su amiga, escucha unos pasos dentro de la habitación.

-¿Shiena?-exclama confundida la pelirroja, usaba un camisa holgada de color blanco que no hacía un intento verdadero por cubrir las bragas de color verde-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-le sonríe.

-Takechi está actuando extraño y me dijo que me quedara contigo esta noche-explica frotando sus brazos debido al frío del pasillo-Por favor no me hagas regresar-pide con unos ojos suplicantes.

-Claro, entra, de todos modos tengo una cama libre-menciona abriendo completamente la puerta-¿Exactamente qué le pasa a Otoya?-pregunta cerrando la puerta cuando Kenmochi ya estaba dentro.

-¿Quién sabe?-responde la castaña-¿Quieres hacer algo? Todavía no es mi hora de dormir.

-Tampoco la mía-sonríe al encender la televisión-Estoy en un maratón para ver la primera temporada de "One Punch Man", ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Claro, aunque ya me leí el manga pero será divertido ver la adaptación-profiere recostándose en la cama de la pelirroja-Oh, perdón, esta es tu cama-se levanta inmediatamente.

-Tranquila, recuéstate, prepararé palomitas de maíz y las comeremos juntas-propone Sagae caminando hacia el microondas que tenía en la pequeña cocina que proporcionaba Myojo para los estudiantes regulares.

-¿En serio? Gracias-responde sintiéndose con la suficiente confianza para sentarse cómodamente con una almohada en su espalda, Haruki ya estaba frente el microondas, la habitación era eso, una gran habitación con dos puertas, la entrada y el cuarto de baño, lo demás estaba distribuido en un gran rectángulo-¿Haruki, podemos juntarnos otro día para ver "Valkyrie Drive"?-pregunta.

-Sí, tenía planeado verlo con…-"Isuke" suspira sin pronunciar el nombre-No importa, me gustaría mucho.

* * *

"-Shinya, ¿por qué no regresas?-se pregunta temerosa en medio de una bruma oscura."

"-Estoy tratando de fortalecernos-exclama una voz en el fondo de su mente."

"-¿A qué te refieres?-indaga girando su cuerpo en busca de la voz."

"-Tengo un plan-Shinya también buscaba a Mahiru-En el tiempo que la pesadilla me aturdió decidí pasearme por el subconsciente buscando algo para unirnos eternamente pero…como que me perdí, jajaja-se ríe de su propia desgracia-Llegaré en algún momento, mantente fuerte Mahiru."

"-Lo estoy intentando, los ejercicios no son tan pesados como creía-charla con tranquilidad."

"-No, eso es lo fácil, lo difícil será enfrentarte a esos malnacidos-divisa una tenue luz en el horizonte-Creo que te encontré, veo una luz."

"-¿Segura?"

"-Sí, eso creo, solo sé que no me encontraré con nuestro amigo imaginario, jajaja-su humor no la dejaba ni en los peores momentos-Está muy lejos tardaré un par de días en llegar esta vez."

"-Estaré esperándote, esfuérzate-expresa sentándose en el suelo en posición fetal."

"-No temas Mahiru, serás lo suficientemente fuerte para defendernos, continua haciendo lo que te dicen, eso nos mantendrá con vida-comienza a correr hacia la luz."

"-Te amo, no tardes-suspira sin temor pero con precaución."

"-Yo también y recuerda que tenemos un ejército de patitos que necesitan de nuestra guía, mantenlos en forma."

* * *

Una semana pasó en un parpadeo, la planeación fue exhaustiva, el entrenamiento duro pero el ambiente liviano, todas ellas confiaban en quienes tenían a lado, Akio se reunió con Meichi y llegaron a un acuerdo confidencial, Sumireko entregó información falsa a Midori diciéndole que toda la clase negra se encontraría en un simposio en el salón de debates esa noche, nuevos trajes protectores fueron entregados por Meichi, ellas se encontraban preparadas.

Meichi enfocada en su laptop administraba sus recursos, tenía un plan ambicioso y debía enfocarse en cada detalle, su celular vibra-Buenas noches-contesta.

-Yuri, es hora, el grupo ya está moviéndose hacia Myojo-informa Kent desde su limusina.

-Perfecto, da la orden-pronuncia con serenidad-Si mis chicas sobreviven a esta noche también lo hara tu mujer-cuelga, marca otro número-Nio, a sus posiciones.

"Esa mujer merece el temor y respeto que infunde" Kent sentía su corazón dividido en dos, el amor hacia su mujer y la lealtad hacia sus socios pero no iba ha dejar morir a su esposa, con algunas dudas en mente marca-Diana, "execute order 66".

-Yes, milord-responde con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

-Nos hemos preparado para esta noche, muchachas-dice Nio teniendo formadas en una fila a las chicas-Kenichi ya se encuentra en la salida sur listo para guiar su grupo, las células infiltradas están advertidas-se coloca frente a ellas-¿Quién está lista para un poco de acción?

-Aah…aah…-gime una temblorosa peliplateada, hace una pausa, infla el pecho con una fuerte inspiración-Yo estoy lista-una sonrisa maníaca se forma en la cara de Mahiru.

-Llegas justo a tiempo-exclama la rubia colocándose un máscara protectora muy definida de color grisáceo.

-Haru, ¿lista?-pregunta Tokaku ajustando la cremallera de su armadura líquida que cubría todo su cuerpo, de esa manera vestían todas ellas.

-Lista-responde con emoción tras un fuerte suspiro.

* * *

-Es la hora, los atacantes se acercan, luces fuera-se apaga la iluminación, el grupo de seis hombres se pocisionan en los costados apuntando a la entrada.

Una figura imponente se acerca velozmente contra la puerta de cristal doble, la puerta cruje y se rompe con una facilidad aterradora-¿Alguien en casa?-pregunta el ser dentro de aquella oscura armadura, los hombres abren fuego con balas perforantes dañando la armadura pero no a su ocupante-Necesito ayuda Lee, armadura comprometida-avisa por el comunicador integrado en su casco-Armadura, libera gas-ordena mediante el reconociemiento de voz, las gruesas hombreras abren un pequeño compartimento del cual se liberan recipientes de humo.

-Humo-exclama Kenichi retrocediendo en medio de un ataque de tos.

-No veo nada-profiere uno de sus hombres, de en medio de la humareda un sujeto con máscara antigas surgue, un disparo certero acaba con la vida del subordinado de Yuri.

-"Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos"-comienza a decir Lee moviéndose a través del humo gracias a su máscara con visión térmica-"Santificado sea tu nombre"-un par de disparos pasan muy cerca, se lanza al suelo, apunta y dispara acabando con un segundo hombre-"Venga a nosotros tu reino"-rueda por suelo dando paso a Neiji.

-No veo un carajo, sigue disparando-pide el metahumano.

-"Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo"-usando a Neiji como cobertura dispara acertando a un tercero, tres disparos, tres muertos-"Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día"-con un ligero empujón indica a su compañero que avance-"Perdona nuestras ofensas como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden"-un marca de calor se aparece en su centro de mira y una cuarta bala derriba la marca y esta paulatinamente pierde color-"No nos dejes caer en tentación"-una granada rueda por el suelo en su dirección, Neiji se arroja sobre ella, la granada estalla-"Y líbranos del mal"-dispara al sujeto que aventó el explosivo-"Amén."

-Excelente puntería-alaga el pelirrojo en armadura-Mira que la hija de Ozawa tenía razón, esto era una trampa.

-Tiene un coeficiente intelectual de 195, según dicen-expresa el chino guardando su Baby Eagle.

-¿Por qué sigue en preparatoria?

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?

-Por gusto supongo-contesta un tanto distraído.

-Deben estar aquí, si es una trampa-menciona Hanako con el resto del equipo detrás.

-Son unas mujeres duras, Isuke les tiene un poco de…aagh, cual es la palabra que busco, no la uso muy a menudo-profiere la pelirosa frotándose la sien.

-¿Admiración?-pregunta Fubuki.

-No, nada tan extremo-espeta la pelirosa, "Haruki, debo encontrarme primero contigo, si aparece una de las otras idiotas y la mato sé que te pierdo".

-Pueden estar en cualquier lugar-expresa Akio reajustando amperios del exoesqueleto que tenía bajo la ropa-¿Todos tienen sus máscaras filtradoras?-todos asienten-Perfecto, nos dividiremos, Hanako e Isuke el ala oeste de la planta sur-señala las gradas a su derecha-Ryu, Hisao la zona este de la planta dos-señala las gradas de la izquierda-Neiji, Lee la planta tres; Diana, Fubuki, planta uno; Ichiro, Sergei, piso cuatro; Boru, cuida esta salida; Hana conmigo revisaremos el salón de debates por si acaso-mueve sus brazos produciendo un sonido eléctrico-Vamos.

* * *

-"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa´darle alegría y cosa buena, ¡eh! ¡Macarena!"-canta Medina bailando alrededor de la arquera.

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-pregunta la peliverde.

-¿Has visto "Star Wars: La Venganza de los Sith"?

-No-responde algo confundida.

-Entonces no se te hara familiar la "orden 66"-afirma más que preguntar, acicala su cabello con una sonrisa ladina.

-No, ¿qué es?

-Esto-con un ademán de su mano una fuerza invisible golpea a la peliverde enviándola brutalmente contra la pared, el cuerpo cae noqueado en el piso-Duerme bien, niña, te asesinaría pero eres joven y tienes esperanza. Espero que si sobrevives a esta noche cambies de vida-da un fuerte suspiro al final de su monólogo, se quita su sombrero de copa lo hace girar en el aire produciendo una ráfaga de viento alrededor suyo, se lo coloca de regreso en la cabeza, "-Sergei, ejecuta orden 66." "-Entendido-responde al recibir la información en su cerebro." "-Boru, execute order 66." "-Roger-responde el nigeriano en su mente."-"¡Eh Macarena!"-continua cantando en lo que buscaba a los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?-profiere Lee aún usando su máscara-La pelirosa tiene unas hermosas piernas.

-Sí pero a mí me gustan más las tetas grandes y Hanako tiene senos más grandes que Isuke, no te imaginas como se siente cuando las…espera-algo lo distrae de su conversación.

-No importa de donde venga un hombre siempre habla de las mismas cosas-una figura femenina envuelta en un traje negro le habla directamente desde el final del pasillo, una cabellera roja sobresalía notablemente por debajo de la máscara.

-Aunque también me gustan las tallas pequeñas- continua hablándole al chino-Espera aquí Lee, yo me encargo de ella.

-Alto-detenie al metahumano colocándose frente a él-Mira-se agacha y con un par de pinzas corta un cable transparente provocando una explosión en una puerta que tenían al frente-Tienen minado el lugar-informa.

-Gracias-dice el pelirrojo.

-Neiji, te sientes con suerte, ven por mí-lo atrae al comenzar a correr.

-Es una trampa-indica Sung.

-Lo sé, será divertido-contesta iniciando la persecución.

-Sigues confiándote-murmulla al verlo alejarse, se encamina tras su compañero, al estar frente a la puerta que estalló un martillo gigante lo golpea tirándolo al suelo con un brazo roto y unas costillas astilladas.

-Parece que tú también te confiaste, jajaja-ríe Shinya.

-Aah-gime el chino arrastrándose hasta la pared para apoyarse en ella, la chica de cabellos plateados se acercaba mientras reía maníaticamente arrastrando su descomunal martillo, levanta en impotencia su arma y dispara, la bala impacta en la máscara solo produciendo un raspón, un segundo disparo choca en el cuerpo destruyendo el proyectil en el impacto, aumentando la desesperación del asesino.

-Bien-exclama Shinya, saca su pistola Medusa y dispara al cuerpo, la bala se pulveriza-Tienes una armadura líquida bajo tu atuendo-deduce la peliplateada-Dime, ¿tú máscara también es anti balas?-apunta a la cabeza.

-Perdóname señor-susurra con su último aliento, después de un estruendoso sonido acaba su vida.

-Al parecer no-sonreía complacida, "-Fue muy brutal-dice Mahiru observando la facilidad con la que una vida termina, el sonido fuerte, un gemido gutural y la sangre que mancha la ropa el alma." "-Estos malnacidos me enojaron mucho con sus constantes ataques-profiere Shinya a una distancia prudencial de Mahiru." "-Shinya, ¿cúando podremos tocarnos?" "-Espera, te digo que tengo un plan, vieras las cosas extrañas que encontré en mi viaje, ni yo sabía que teníamos esas imágenes tan perturbadoras dentro." "-No nos distraigamos, debemos ayudarlas a detener a Neiji."

* * *

-Dejas de correr, ¿qué me tienes preparado?-pregunta el pelirrojo teniendo a Haruki justo adelante.

-Esto-choca sus puños, una corriente eléctrica recorre los guanteletes de la pelirroja.

-Parece interesante-da un paso cuando dos mujeres más se unen al grupo.

-Quiero las piernas-pide Hanabusa que ha diferencia de sus compañeras no llevaba casco ni tampoco el traje negro, en su lugar una prenda sintética rosa y blanca recubriendo su cuerpo.

-Te cubrimos-pronuncia Chitaru desenvainando su katana larga.

-¿Qué bonitas?-se burla, da otro paso, un estrepitoso sonido se escucha seguido por un devastador que desequilibra al metahumano, conmocionado observa su brazo un gran impacto de bala era visible-¿Qué diablos?

-Hera, la armadura es demasiado gruesa el Barrett no puede atravesarla-comunica Shiena desde su posición de observación tras efectuar el disparo.

-Ya me di cuenta, Apolo-responde Sumireko por el auricular en su oreja-Sigue disparando.

-Malditas-exclama recobrando su ira, un segundo diparo en la cabeza lo sacude de tal forma que cae-¡Verga!-se levanta, con un fuerte impulso derriba una pared y se coloca a cubierto.

-Vamos por él-ordena Sumireko-Apolo, detenlo si trata de escapar-caminan hacia el orificio que había sido creado hace unos segundos, un segundo orificio se crea, una mano negra atrapa a Hanabusa por el brazo, Neiji la avienta por la ventana, Sumireko reacciona a tiempo y con los arpones de su mano derecha logra aferrarse de la orilla de la ventana.

-Cúbrenos, Apolo, retrocedemos-indica Haruki lanzando una granada de humo a los pies de su atacante.

-Entendido, Artemisa-profiere la castaña al acertar un tercer disparo en la humanidad de Neiji-Cambio de posición, Hades, plan de contigencia.

-Te dije que no había plan B-exclama Hashiri desde su centro de comando revisando las cámaras.

-Pues crearemos uno-responde.

* * *

"-¿Escuchaste eso?-pregunta Shinya lavándose las manos en el lavabo del baño" "-Sí, te dije que no te distrajeras, ya debió empezar la pelea con Neiji-profiere Mahiru." "-Sí, debe ser eso, dejemos el martillo y vamos a ver, si es peligroso podremos correr-propone secándose las manos en el aparato correspondiente." "-Es buena idea-concuerda." Sale de los servicios básicos con cautela, gira por un pasillo, ve humo proveniente de uno de los pasillos, un par de mujeres emergen del humo corriendo, ellas no la perciben mientras corren en los pasillos interiores, "-Parece que las persigue un Akuma, jajaja-bromea Shinya." Una nueva figura sale de la humareda, una figura negra con un murciélago rojo en el hombro, "-Sí un Akai Akuma-especifica Mahiru." El sujeto en armadura no la pasa por alto y la mira fijamente, "-Rayos, hora de correr-sus pies la regresan ha su arma."

-¿Eh?-exclama Neiji al perder su objetivo-No creo que sea tan rápida-profiere observando las puertas de los baños-Mujeres. Hombres-mira las imágenes en las puertas-Debería ser idiota para no saber donde está-de una patada destroza la puerta del baño para mujeres, estaba vacío-Veamos en cual de todos los cubículos te encuentras-habla en voz alta, se acerca al primero-¿Qué hay detrás de la puerta número uno?-de un golpe rompe la puerta y el retrete del interior-Nada, la siguiente puerta-de la misma manera la rompe sin encontrar lo que busca-Cuatro más, ¿cúanta suerte tienes pequeña?-con una patada pulveriza la puerta y destroza completamente el inodoro-Tampoco, solo tres más-canta, otro golpe, un baño menos-¿Cuál es tu número de la suerte? El mío es el dos-rompe la puerta y solamente la puerta esta vez-Oh, me falló esta vez, no importa-suspira el pelirrojo-Damas y caballeros el premio está tras la puerta número seis-esta vez arranca la puerta y para su sorpresa-Nada, diablos, perdí este juego-sale de la habitación, medita unos segundos, observa el baño para hombres-Probemos suerte-toma la perilla y la abre con suavidad, escucha un click, una explosión lo avienta contra el borde de las ventanas, aturdido sacude su cabeza para recomponerse, sin que su mareo pasara observa como un objeto metálico lo golpea ferozmente, sujeta esa cosa pero el impulso fue tal que terminó cayendo por la ventana con el objeto en sus manos.

"-Te dije que nadie molestaría si entrábamos al baño para hombres-ríe Shinya mirando el cuerpo de Neiji inmóvil sobre el césped." "-Perdimos nuestro martillo-profiere Mahiru un poco exaltada por haber logrado algo que sus amigas hacían en grupo, detener al Akai Akuma."

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se mueve destruyendo las ilusiones de Shinya por jactarse de eliminarlo, "-Esa cosa es indestructible, lo lancé del tercer piso, ¿acaso debo arrojarlo de un rascacielos?." Neiji se incorpora, toma el martillo por el mango y de un rápido movimiento avienta el martillo toda la distancia que los separaba en un intento rabioso por matarla, Banba se mueve justo a tiempo evitando el golpe del martillo.

-Gracias-exclama la peliplateada al recuperar su martillo y arrastrarlo lejos.

-¡Maldita!-grita con un rugido gutural lleno de rabia, dobla las piernas generando energía en los resortes de la armadura, sin ella fácilmente alcanzaría el piso en el que estaba la chica pero el peso del "Behemot Mk V" era demasiado para alcanzar esa distancia, se libera la energía y con el salto llega al segundo piso atravesando los cristales.

-Akai Akuma-profiere un hombre de tez oscura.

-Nagel-expresa un poco sorprendido-Good, help me-pide dándole la espalda.

-You will die-expresa Boru mientras la palma de su mano izquierda se iluminaba por la energía concentrada.

-¿Nos traicionas Nagel?-profiere sintiendo la luz a sus espaldas-No eres rival para mí.

-We see-dispara impactando de lleno en la espalda de Neiji, se sorprende al ver que la armadura resistió.

-El uranio empobrecido es una excelente armadura y si tiene carburo de tungsteno es mucho mejor-responde al voltearse-¿Qué tan fuerte eres Nagel?-lanza un poderoso golpe, Boru con su brazo izquierdo atrapa el puño sin problema alguno-Parece que esta pelea será interesante.

* * *

-Traición-exclama Ichiro cubierto tras una pared para evitar los disparos de Sergei.

-Obedezco a aquel que me paga y mis órdenes son matarlos-con dos revólveres Matebas en sus manos mantiene al peliazul cubierto, había lanzado una de sus dagas al principio pero Ichiro la esquivó el ataque y lo obligó a dispararle.

-Se te acabaran las balas muy pronto y en cuanto eso pase, separaré tu cabeza del resto de tu cuerpo-gruñe buscando un objeto en su cinturón multiusos-Sabes, mejor antes-lanza una granada cegadora, Karova aturdido se aguarece rompiendo una puerta con su cuerpo e ingresando a la habitación llena de pupitres.

-Muchacho, ¿qué tan hábil te crees?-comenta el ruso en lo que recupera el sentido.

-Mucho-exclama Ichiro lanzando una daga que se clava en el pecho del hombre calvo.

-La armadura líquida defiende bien de balas y lo suficiente de las dagas-se quita el cuchillo sin mayores problemas.

-De acuerdo, lo haremos como los hombres-pide Azuma arrancándose la camisa dejando al descubierto la armadura líquida, también se la quita quedándose con el dorso desnudo y su tatuaje completamente visible.

-Eres valiente, muchacho-acepta el ruso-Y sería estúpido de mi parte darte esa ventaja-apunta sus pistolas, y en un movimiento tan rápido que no alcanzó a percibir Ichiro desenfundó su katana y partío ambos cañones.

-No fue una petición-manipula diestramente su espada para presumir sus habilidades.

-De acuerdo-pronuncia el ruso desenfundando su cuchillo de combate NRS-2, Ichiro lanza el primer ataque Sergei lo detiene con su cuchilla-El acero de mi arma es tan fuerte como la tuya, no esperes que se quiebre.

-Tú te quebrarás antes.

* * *

-Hades, ¿dónde está Inukai?-pregunta Sagae desde el comunicador de su máscara.

-Está subiendo a su posición, la acompaña Hanako-contesta Hashiri observando las batallas-Kenichi y Eris están distrayendo a Hisao y Ryu, manda a Ares con ellos yo estaré ahí en un instante; Boru está manteniendo ocupado a Neiji, enviaré a las libres; Fubuki se está despertando, enviaré a Hefesto a esa posición; Akio tiene sometida a Hana; intecepta a Hanako e Isuke enviaré a Atenea a que te ayude.

-No, lo haré sola.

-Como digas.

-Ares ve con Eris-ordena la pelirroja a la otra pelirroja.

-En seguida-responde la pelirroja más alta.

* * *

-¿Te cansas, amigo?-expresa el metahumano con la guardia arriba.

-No-la sangre que emanaba de su boca manchaba su barba.

Boru lanza un gancho lateral, Neiji lo bloquea, un poderoso puñetazo arroja al nigeriano contra la ventana, lo toma del cuello y golpea su rostro con su puño derecho, la carne se desgarra dejando al descubierto un esqueleto metálico, su visión periférica detecta un nuevo adversario auqnue demasiado tarde, Sumireko lo golpea con el hombro apartándolo de Boru, una patada a las costillas lo hace retroceder más, intenta una segunda vez, Neiji detiene el golpe y con un derechazo la tira al suelo, otro estruendo irrumpe en la noche, Neiji retrocede por el impacto directo que recibió en el visor agrietando y nublando su vista.

-¿De qué diablos esta hecho ese visor?-exclama Shiena todavía apuntando con su rifle, rastrilla y apunta nuevamente-Un segundo disparo seguro lo atraviesa-se prepara para disparar pero un proyectil afilado choca contra su frente, el objeto rebota-¿Qué diablos?-exclama al darse cuenta de que era una saeta, una segunda flecha se dirige hacia ella, falla por pocos centímetros incrustándose en la pared-¿La arquera?-busca a la tiradora con su mira, un estallido a sus espaldas proyecta metralla contra su cuerpo, el traje protector evita que el daño sea letal pero no evitaba que el dolor fuera menos-¡Aaah! ¡Rayos!-exclama herida-Hades, el sol se ocultó, espera la mañana para que mueva mi carruaje.

-¿Qué diablos dices?-pregunta la rubia.

-Fui abatida…terminé por hoy-gime lastimosamente.

-Una menos-profiere Fubuki al creer que había matado su objetivo, se pone de pie para cambiar de posición.

-Espera ahí, viene a jugar-exclama una chica delgada arrastrando un martillo desproporcionado en relación al tamaño de su usuario, Fubuki prepara su arco la primera flecha rebota en el casco, la segunda se clava en el pecho derecho-Necesitas más, muñeca-expresa Shinya apenas deteniéndose por el impacto, la arquera dispara nuevamente golpeando el hombro-Sigue intetando, jajaja-la peliplateada comeinza a reír frenéticamente mientras se acerca, un tiro doble incrusta dos flechas en el abdomen, Shinya se quita las flechas mientras seguí arrastrando el martillo con una sola mano.

-Burlate de esto-la peliverde sujeta un recipiente en una de sus flechas y dispara, la flecha suelta un líquido transparente sobre la máscara de Shinya carcomiendo inmediatamente el material.

-¡Aaah!-Banba suelta el martillo, se arrodilla, sus manos temblorosas dudan en limpiar la sustancia.

-Ja, ya no te ríes…-exclama la peliverde cuando la chica se levanta, la sujeta de la camisa y le da un cabezazo salpicando el ácido en su cara y ojo derritiendo ligeramente sus rasgos faciales y privándole de la visión de un ojo-¡Aaah!-provocando un terrible dolor obviamente.

-Jajaja, te engañé-ríe Shinya jactándose de su habilidades como actriz-Debí haber actuado en la obra-mira a la peliverde que se tapaba el rostro con las manos-Buenas noches-con un derechazo la noquea, "-¿La mataremos?-pregunta Mahiru." "-No, tener el rostro desfigurado es suficiente." "-Tienes razón."

* * *

-¿No recuerdas aquella noche en Ada o sí?-inquiere Isuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, fue divertido hasta que me drogaste y abandonaste en el hotel-responde con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-La droga era tuya no de Isuke-profiere la pelirosa.

-Diablos Inukai, no sé si eres igual o peor a mí-espeta la pelipúrpura, sin darse cuenta su cuello se enreda en un filamento transparente, su cuerpo se levatna del piso mientras observa como un escritorio el doble de pesado que ella colgando por fuera de la ventana esa era el contrapeso, alguien muy hábil lo había colocado ahí pero deducir aquello no ayudaba mucho cuando se asfixiaba.

-Gusto en verte Inukai-una pelirroja hace su aparición tan sigilosamente que bien pudo haberlas matado con un arma sin que ellas llegaran a enterarse de quien fue, se quita la máscara y la arroja cerca de Isuke-Es hora Isuke-los ojos de la pelirroja irradiaban decisión y rabia, Inukai por su parte sentía dolor al observar esos ojos ámbar tan enfurecidos cuando antes solo la miraban con devoción.

Hanako con una daga logra cortar la cuerda que la asfixiaba-Muy…coff…amable…coff…de tu parte Inukai-exclama mientras alivia su garganta.

-Vete Takeda-ordena la pelirosa buscando privacidad.

-Ni lo pienses, yo mataré a esa perra y evitaré que Saoi la junte con Neiji-se levanta colocándose en posición de combate.

-Isuke dice que te vayas, cuando te humillé no me culpes-profiere la pelirosa con aburrimiento.

-Ya veremos-se lanza contra la pelirroja, Haruki atrapa la mano con la cuchilla, transmitiendo una descarga eléctrica a la pelipúrpura-¡Aah!-suelta la daga, Haruki lanza una patada, Hanako la esquiva, contraataca con una patada que golpea el guantelete de Haruki produciendo otra descarga en su cuerpo-¡Aah!-la pelirroja conecta un golpe con la izquierda en las costillas de Takeda junto con la descarga fue un terrible daño el que recibió, aturdida no logra defenderse, un rodillazo al abdomen, un par de golpes al rostro y un gancho lateral poderoso a la sien después, Hanako queda fuera de combate en el piso.

-Vaya, vaya, sigues sabiendo como mover esas piernas 3-silba la pelirosa sin intenciones de pelear.

-Tú sigues Inukai-aprieta los puños colocándose en posición de pelea, un haz luminoso ilumina el cielo nocturno, seguido por un ruido ensordecedor anunciando la llegada de una tormenta.

-Truenos que convenientemente aterrador 3.

 **Es la hora, de que me digan sus opiniones y de que yo agradezca a todos y cada uno de los que leyeron lo que he escrito a lo largo del año, gracias en serio sin ustedes no habría inspiración en su servidor.**

 **El siguiente capítulo espérenlo el próximo año, jajaja. Bueno ya hablando seriamente no lo esperen la primera semana de enero.**

 **Mis mejores deseos para el año 2016, el futuro se ve próspero, Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman, Civil War, Deadpool, "peleas de Robot Gigantes por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad", ¡Siiii! ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Siiii! ¡coff! Disculpen la emoción, me despido afablemente de ustedes, feliz año nuevo.**


	14. Pétalo Rosa

**Hola, ¿me tardé? Perdón, estaba ocupado con la universidad, ¡coff! y una ¡coff! Maratón de Star Wars ¡coff!, uhmm esta tos va ha matarme, en fin lo que ustedes vinieron a leer es esto:**

 **PÉTALO** **ROSA**

El fulgor dorado de Inukai perdía color cada segundo que permanecía absorta en los ojos ámbar llenos de furor de Sagae, el viento sopla con ferocidad en el exterior quebrando las ramas más débiles de los árboles.

-Haruki…-pronuncia Isuke relativamente serena.

-¡No!-exclama la pelirroja iracunda cubriendo en un par de zancadas todo el espacio que las separaba, sujeta por los brazos a la pelirosa-No quiero oírte-exclama arrimándola bruscamente contra la pared, un relámpago irrumpe en el cielo oscurecido y se abre dando paso a una torrencial lluvia.

-Por favor-expresa en un susurro melancólico, acaricia los brazos de la pelirroja en un intento de calmarla.

-¿Bien?-agacha la mirada sin dejar de sujetarla-De todos modos ya se descargó la batería-informa el estado de su equipamiento, aprovechó esta oportunidad para observar mejor a la pelirosa, notando por primera vez que Isuke al igual que ella tenía una armadura líquida negra de cuerpo entero pero Isuke también usaba su chaqueta, unas botas largas de color negro con tacón alto y una beretta guardada en un costado, Haruki también se percató de lo ceñido que estaba al cuerpo curvilíneo de Isuke.

-No puedo estar lejos de ti, ¿entiendes?-las miradas se encuentran nuevamente con un brillo tan radiante como el afecto que aún se tenían, calentándolas en el ambiente frío que las rodeaba.

-Yo tampoco-responde minimizando por completo la distancia que separaba sus labios, la suavidad, el sabor, el aroma, la pelea tan dulce que sus lenguas llevaban a cabo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

\- Saben como recuerdo 3.

-Te extrañé-susurra.

-Yo también, extrañé tu cuerpo 3-el agarre de Haruki se suaviza permitiendo que la pelirosa apretara sus cuerpos-Tu calor, tus labios sobre mi piel 3-sonríe con lascivia buscando un segundo beso.

-No-pronuncia Sagae alejándose de ella-No puedo dejarme llevar por tus encantos-aprieta lo puños dándole la espalda.

-Haruki, yo solo quiero que estes junto a Isuke 3-camina hacia ella deteniéndose a menos de un metro.

-¿Cómo quieres que estemos juntas?-inquiere con enojo-Nos traicionaste.

-Olvídate de ellas, esto se trata de nosotras-su voz sonó más brusca de lo que pretendía-Tienes que entender, ellos ofrecen más, necesitas ese dinero para tu familia y puedes estar con Isuke, ganas en todo sentido 3-menciona intentando convencerla-Déjalas, ellas no son nada para ti.

-Son mis amigas-indica movíendose con rapidez lejos de ella.

-No seas idiota-exclama rabiosa yendo tras ella, dejando de lado el cuerpo inconsciente de Takeda.

-Ya no me digas… ¡Así!-grita regresando su vista hacia ella.

-No le hables a Isuke en ese tono, debes escucharme 3-expresa con una sonrisa lúgubre que escondia su temor a perderla.

-No pides perdón por tus actos, sigues tratando de convencerme de traicionar a mis amigas-de sus bolsillos saca sus audífonos inalámbricos y se los coloca.

-Haruki, no te comportes de este modo, no cuando por fin estoy hablando sinceramente de mis sentimientos-exclama apretando la mandíbula llena de dudas.

-No quiero seguir escuchando tus mentiras-sostiene su celular en la mano seleccionando la música ideal, no para distraer a su mente si no para obtener la furia necesaria para enfrentársele.

-¡Haruki!-grita llena de dolor al ver en lo que sus actos habían convertido a aquella pelirroja pero era muy tarde ella no la escuchaba más.

"¿A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos?", camina hacia la pelirosa decidida a liberarse del dolor que le causaba verla, "¿A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios?", Isuke frunce el ceño con una mezcla de sentimientos, ira contra la pelirroja que se negaba a hacerle caso, ira contra ella misma por provocar todo eso, prepara sus cuchillas personalizadas, "¿A quién vas a decirle ahora te amo?", Isuke tomando iniciativa detiene el ataque de Haruki chocando su cuchillo contra los guanteletes, "Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo", Sagae lanza un golpe, Isuke evade agachándose, rodeando a su oponente y retrocediendo, "Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada", una patada baja dobla la rodilla de la pelirroja, Isuke gira su cuerpo logrando potencia en su patada que golpea el abdomen de Haruki, "Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada", Haruki sin perder el equilibrio por los golpes regresa lanzando poderosos golpes que Isuke evade mientras camina en reversa, "Solo existirá la vida amándote", en un gancho que tomó más tiempo del requerido Isuke vio la oportunidad, con su daga logra un ligero corte en el tríceps, reduciendo la potencia de los golpes de la pelirroja.

-¡Detente!-grita la pelirosa deseando contener la ira que irradiaba, "¿Ahora a quién?", la herida solo enfurece a la pelirroja, la adrenalina la invade e ignora el dolor lanzando una patada al abdomen de la pelirosa enviándola contra la pared, levanta el brazo herido lo cual le da la oportunidad a Inukai de apartarse, el puño choca contra la pared creando un pequeño cráter, el cemento pulverizado se desvanece en una pequeña nube gris, recordándole a Isuke que no debía dejarse tocar por aquella pelirroja.

"¿Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas?", las cuchillas chocan nuevamente contra los guanteletes, "¿Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas?", Isuke lo intenta nuevamente con las dagas, Haruki atrapa la muñeca de Inukai y doblándola un poco genera el dolor suficiente para que Inukai soltara el arma, "¿A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda?", la pelirosa se libera con una patada a la sien, en un rápido movimiento de su cuerpo el instante mismo del golpe engancha el brazo de Haruki con las piernas derribándola, aplica fuerza pero la chica no cedía, "Y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero", levanta la daga pretendiendo clavarla, con un fuerte golpe con el envés de su mano desprende a Inukai de la daga, "Detendrá su aliento sobre tu cara", la pelirroja se incorpora rápidamente, sujeta a la pelirosa por el cuello de la chaqueta, la levanta golpeándola contra una puerta de madera, la pelirosa entumecida por el golpe no tiene tiempo para defenderse, Sagae con una fuerte patada impulsa el cuerpo de Inukai a través de la puerta, "Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada", Isuke hábilmente logra rodar dispersando la energía de la patada y usándola para levantarse aunque eso no diminuyó la reacción de cuerpo ante el golpe, "Y se le olvidará la vida amándote".

-Haruki, no me obligues a lastimarte-exclama la pelirosa realmente furiosa, ganando un poco de tiempo para respirar y analizar la habitación, sillas, pupitres y el escritorio de un maestro.

"¿Ahora a quién?"-Ya lo hiciste-espeta la pelirroja, "¡Oooh! ¿Ahora a quién si no soy yo?", Haruki iracunda se le acerca, Isuke esquiva un puñetazo, levanta la rodilla propinando un duro golpe en el plexo, golpea con el antebrazo el rostro de la pelirroja, "Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido, ilógico", Haruki un poco mareada lanza otro golpe con el mismo resultado, erra y la pelirosa la patea en el tórax, Isuke remata golpeando la quijada con el codo, "Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel", sostiene los hombros de Haruki tratando de mejorar la postura para un rodillazo pero Haruki regresa toda su cabeza al frente golpeándola en medio de los ojos, "Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna", la agarra del hombro y la cintura, levanta todo el cuerpo de Isuke sobre su cabeza y destroza un pupitre con ella, "Y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma", Isuke terriblemente adolorida utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para mover sus piernas acabando con el punto de equilibrio de la pelirroja provocando que cayera, "Y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser", Inukai sin dificultad pero no sin dolor se levanta, apurándose en tomar una silla, Haruki estaba de pie cuando Isuke la golpea en la espalda con la silla sin romper el objeto.

-¡Auh! ¡Isuke!-exclama la pelirroja sintiéndo el dolor que le provocó la silla-Eso dolió.

-Perdón-expresa la pelirosa un tanto aturdida-¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?!-recupera el calor del momento.

"¿Ahora a quién si no soy yo?", un fuerte golpe de Haruki crea un agujero en la parte interna de la silla que Isuke usó para cubrirse, el brazo de Sagae se atranca en la silla, Isuke usa su peso sobre la silla para inclinar el cuerpo de su contrincante, patea el abdomen de la pelirroja, "Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido, ilógico", los relámpagos aumentan su frecuencia en el exterior, Sagae levanta el brazo con ferocidad, apartando a su atacante, rompe la silla con otro golpe liberándose, "Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel".

-¡¿Por qué Haruki?!-exclama la pelirosa rabiosa, enojada con la inquebrantable voluntad de Sagae y la propia, "Tus besos, tu sonrisa y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma".

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?!-gruñe con los músculos bloqueados en modo de combate, "Y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser".

"¡Oooh! ¿Ahora a quién?", Isuke se encamina hacia la pelirroja, lanza un derechazo, Sagae esquiva, deja correr el filamento envuelto en su muñeca, atrapa el brazo de la pelirosa en la espalda, luego enreda el hilo en el cuello, Isuke entró en pánico, esa mujer ante la cual había perdido su corazón estaba a punto de arrebatarle la vida, "¿A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?",por los orificios nasales de Haruki ingresa el perfume de Isuke haciéndola suspirar, aliviando un poco la asfixia de Inukai, "¿A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?", Isuke aprovecha ese momento, pisa el pie de Haruki con el tacón, un cabezazo, mueve su cuerpo hacia el frente llevando a Haruki sobre su espalda tirándola al suelo, "¿A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?", Inukai se libera del cable transparente en lo que Haruki se levantaba, "Y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo", sus miradas se cruzan nuevamente, los ojos vidrisos aún mantenían en su interior el brillo del cariño que permanecía en su interior pero este disminuía cada segundo que la pelea se alargaba, "Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara", Haruki corta el hilo que quedó suelto, mueve sus piernas en dirección a la pelirosa reiniciando la batalla, Isuke agotada ocupa sus fuerzas en evadir los ataques de la pelirroja, "Pasará mil horas en la ventana", Haruki lanza una patada alta, Inukai se agacha, devuelve el ataque de manera efectiva, "Se le acabará la voz llamándote", Sagae retrocede, logra permanecer de pie.

-Haruki, estoy harta, ya no quiero nada de ti-profiere casi rompiendo a llorar, "¿Ahora a quién?"-Ya no quiero amarte-"¿Ahora a quién?",

-"¿Ahora a quién si no soy yo?"-exclama la pelirroja dejándose llevar por la música y el momento.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Español?-expresa confundida.

-¡Aaah!-grita llena de furia, "Me miro y lloro en el espejo", los puños de Sagae hacen todo lo posible por dar en su objetivo, Isuke se encarga de evadirlos mientras retrocede hacia el pizarrón, "Y me siento estúpido, ilógico", Inukai trata de mantener una postura defensiva pero con la ferocidad de Haruki pronto sería alcanzada por lo cual lanza una patada que Haruki bloquea que es lo que la pelirosa esperaba "Y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel", vuelven a la danza de antes con Haruki arrojando golpes e Isuke huyendo de ellos, "Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso, en un beso va el alma", Isuke atrapa el brazo de la pelirroja y haciendo palanca golpea la espalda de Haruki contra el pizarrón, "Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser", dos rodillazos mantienen al blanco de su ira y amor contra la pared, "Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso", un cabezazo sacude a la pelirroja, Inukai aprovecha el pequeño momento de vulnerabilidad golpeando con puño cerrado el rostro de Haruki, "En un beso va el alma y en mi alma esta el beso que pudo ser", otro cabezazo, Haruki tenía los brazos abajo, el labio inferior le sangraba, dejó de pelear, "¡Oooh! ¿Ahora quién?", Isuke harta de los audífonos de la pelirroja se los arrebata, los deja caer y los pisa con sus tacos hasta destruirlos.

-Es todo, Haruki-exclama con la respiración pesada y el cuerpo agotado.

-Sí, es todo-responde la pelirroja, nuevamente mueve su cabeza golpeando el rostro de Isuke, la sujeta de los hombros, con un devastador rodillazo en el estómago paraliza el cuerpo y la mente de la pelirosa, con un gancho a la sien el cuerpo de Isuke termina en el piso, "Maldita Haruki, ¿por qué están inquebrantable tu voluntad?".

-Haruki-suspira con el poco aliento que logró juntar.

-No más Inukai-dice la pelirroja manteniendo un rostro sereno, en su tobillo tenía escondida una Glock, la saca y apunta contra la pelirosa.

-Ah-gime Isuke atónita, "¿Así moriré? ¿Asesinada por la primera persona que puedo decir que amé? Irónico", cierra los ojos, un estremecedor sonido llena la habitación, Haruki apoya la espalda contra la pared y se desliza hasta tocar el frío suelo.

-No, no puedo-solloza Haruki, lleva las manos a la cabeza mientras lágrimas invaden su rostro.

-Haruki-murmulla la pelirosa llena exitación por casi ser asesinada, el impacto de la bala estaba a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, Isuke a gatas se acerca a la pelirroja-Haruki-vuelve a susurrar acercando sus manos al rostro de la chica.

-Isuke-susurra tomándola de las manos y entregándole el arma-Ya te lo había entregado-coloca el cañón del arma contra su pecho-Tómalo-Inukai con la pistola en sus manos acerca su dedo al gatillo, su cabeza comenzó a batirse en duelo-No dudes más-pide la pelirroja.

-No seas idiota-exclama Isuke arrojando el arma lejos, también dejando llevarse por las lágrimas, su cuerpo automáticamente se lanza contra Haruki uniendo una vez más sus labios-Te amo, haré lo que sea para seguir juntas-gimotea entre los brazos de su pelirroja.

-Encontraremos la forma-susurra Haruki sintiendo como su corazón se llenaba de alegría.

-Ellas no lo permitirán-indica Inukai aferrada con fuerza a la espalda de su amada.

-Las convenceré, sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva-sonríe provocando que Isuke también le sonriera.

-Vaya, vaya, que momento tan íntimo 3-profiere con voz burlona una pelipúrpura al levantar el arma que Inukai había arrojado-Nunca dejarás de ser una traidora, ¿verdad Inukai? 3-Takeda apunta contra ellas, Isuke se recrimina mentalmente por haber arrojado el arma, "Baka", sin dudarlo aprieta el gatillo apuntando directo a la cabeza, solo se escucha un chasquido, el arma estaba vacía-¿Qué diablos?-exclama sorprendida, Isuke aprovechando esa distracción, mueve su mano en busca de su pistola de dos tiros, Hanako suelta la pistola vacía, baja la mano hasta su cintura para desenfundar su pistola, ambas féminas se apuntan, un estruendo terrible inunda la habitación nuevamente, Hanako cae de rodillas sujetándose el cuello mientras la sangre brotaba a causa del balazo, se había roto la arteria carótida-No sabes…lo que acabas de hacer-susurra la chica mientras el color de su cara desaparece, muere desangrada en medio del aula.

* * *

-Vaya, que eres valiente Hashiri al venir a retarme-expresa Hisao sentado en medio de la habitación donde había sido retenido para pelear contra Takechi, Namatame y Kenichi.

-Tú no eres tan espeluznante como crees-replica la rubia-Ustedes acaben con Ryu, yo me hago cargo de este tipo.

-Ya era hora, ¿sabes lo difícil que es ahorrar las balas cuando te la pasas disparándole a algo que no existe?-profiere Otoya dejando de lado su arma que de todos modos estaba vacía.

-Llegas a tiempo, Hades, yo también me quede sin munición-indica Chitaru desenvainando su katana, Namatame al igual que Takechi habían sido impactadas con balas varias veces esa noche pero su armadura era efectiva de lo contrario no estarían con vida.

-Las balas no sirven con ellas-indica Ryu-Ya las habría matado de ser así-guarda su pistola y ajusta sus guanteletes con cuchillas en los costados.

-¿Qué me dices, Hashiri, te sientes fuerte como para enfrentarme a mano?-se levanta y camina hacia la rubia-Creí que eras un poco más alta-menciona al tenerla justo en frente y darse cuenta de que le llegaba por el pecho.

-¿Qué te parece así?-pronto la visión de Hisao se distorciona, cuando la recupera observa a una figura femenina alta estaba frente suyo.

-Vamos, Hashiri, yo también puedo hacer eso-ahora la visión de Nio se distorciona, Hisao había crecido, la máscara no lograba protegerla de la habilidad Kuzonoha necesitaba más grosor para bloquear las ondas mentales.

-Ooh, ¿quieres jugar de ese modo?-crece más.

Los otros ocupantes de la habitación solo observaban como ese par se gritaba, estaban muy ocupados entre sí para pensar en los de alrededor.

-Bueno, ignorémoslos-dice Ryu.

-Aún no puedo creer que traicionarás a Meichi-dono-profiere el antiguo subordinado de Ryu.

-Y yo no puedo creer que te dieran mi lugar, muchacho-menciona preparando su cuchillo de combate.

-Soy leal, por eso me lo dieron.

-No sabes a que tipo de persona le has entregado tu lealtad-indica mientras camina evitando que sus contrincantes lo rodearan.

-Lo sé, y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con los planes de Yuri? ¿Cómo puedes dejarte rodear por personas como ellas?-señala a las dos mujeres que lo acompañan.

-¿Está recriminándonos nuestras preferencias sexuales?-expresa Otoya confundida mirando a Chitaru.

-Basta de charlas-exclama Kenichi, sacando su daga, enfrentándose a su antiguo compañero, chocan las cuchillas, un golpe de antebrazo, una patada a las costillas y Ryu regresa a Kenichi a donde había empezado.

-No eres un luchador, ¿por qué me enfrentas, muchacho?

Chitaru ataca con su espada golpeando los guanteletes metálicos, un patada al abdomen hace que Ryu retroceda, Takechi usando un par de sables cortos maniobra contra él en un intento por herirlo, pero Otoya no era rival para un ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales, bloquea los ataques, un par de golpes detienen a la pelimorada, Kenichi se apresura en ayudarla, recibe un corte en el pecho y un golpe en la cara, la katana de Chitaru choca con la cuchilla de Ryu, el hombre mueve su cuerpo, provocando que Namatame se incline, un rodillazo en la máscara, aturde a la pelirroja y una pata giratoria la derriba, Otoya con agilidad se mueve hacia su objetivo en medio de piruetas, Ryu se mueve evadiéndola sin dificultad, cuando Otoya coloca los dos pies en el suelo Ryu acierta una patada en el rostro de la chica enviándola al suelo.

-Las piruetas eran completamente innecesarias-comenta mateniéndose lejos del centro de esos tres.

-Rayos es bueno-profiere Takechi levantándose.

-Niña, soy un ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales, cinta negra en cinco tipos de artes marciales y mucha experiencia, nada de eso es en vano.

Chitaru guarda su espada-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Takechi.

-No puedo quitarle esa cuchilla si tengo mis manos ocupadas-con la guardia arriba se acerca, lanza un golpe, Ryu esquiva logrando un corte en el brazo de la pelirroja, el hombre la ataca, Namatame atrapa la muñeca, patea la pierna, aplica su peso sobre su enemigo derribándolo, dobla la muñeca logrando que soltara el arma, Ryu con una patada estando acostado en el piso aparta a la chica y se pone de pie inmediatamente.

-Sorprendente-pronuncia, la chica guarda la cuchilla en su cinto y desenvaina su katana nuevamente, Ryu mueve los hombros, Namatame mueve su espada, choca contra los guanteletes quedando atrapada entre las cuchillas, un segundo después la hoja de acero se rompe con las cuchillas de Ryu, sorprendiendo a todos-Filo de diamante, muchacha-informa, una fuerte patada golpea en las costillas de la pelirroja, dos golpes al semblante y la chica cae sobre sus glúteos, sus compañeros van a sustituirla, Otoya rápidamente es despachada con una patada en el pecho cayendo sobre su compañera, Kenichi ataca con su daga, Ryu evade, agarra el brazo, derriba al muchacho y presiona el cuchillo contra el corazón, Kenichi se defiende pero Ryu golpea el mango del cuchillo con la rodilla, clavando la hoja-La armadura líquida no te protege de ataques a baja velocidad, es la última enseñanza que te daré, muchacho-el aliento del joven se acaba mientras la hoja del cuchillo sale ensangrentada de su pecho.

-Rayos-dice Otoya que ya había lograda incorporarse.

-No puedo dejarlas ganar-indica el hombre, pronto se ve rodeado por demonios-Hashiri-exclama sabiendo que ella era la culpable.

-No debiste hacerlo, era un amigo mío-Ryu mueve la cabeza por todos lados esperando un ataque, algo lo golpea en la espalda, se mueve, recibe un corte en su dorso por parte de una bestia roja con manos de cuchillas, más cortes se producen en su cuerpo gracias a un lagarto azul marino, los cortes desgarran los músculos, deteniéndolo completamente-Se acabó-dice la rubia parando las alucinaciones.

-¿Por qué la sigues Hashiri?-pregunta ensangrentado y derrotado de rodillas.

-¿Por qué la traicionaste?-sonríe filosamente.

-Por el mundo que ella está concibiendo-responde casi sin aliento.

-Por eso mismo la sigo-responde mirándolo con superioridad.

-Despierta, Hashiri, no puedes seguir las órdenes de una pedófila que te tiene como su mascota-exclama con rabia.

-¡No! Ella me ama-grita la rubia enfurecida.

-Solo eres una niña, no entiendes lo que ella hace.

-Esta conversación se ha acabado-saca un cuchillo y le abre el cuello, muere ahogado en su sangre.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunta Namatame confundida con todas las últimas palabras del difunto.

-No tiene importancia-responde la rubia con una seriedad nueva en su persona.

-¿Qué le pasó a Hisao?-inquiere Takechi viendo que no había nadie más dentro.

-Alguien lo llamó y dijo que tenía que irse-responde la rubia-Ese sujeto es extraño, estoy segura que está loco-sale de la habitación con las manos tras la cabeza.

* * *

-Entiendo-exclama Tokaku, cierra su celular-Todo de acuerdo al plan-profiere informando a sus acompañantes.

-Perfecto-responde Saoi sentado en uno de los sillones del club de debate, Hoshi estaba atada y desmayada en el piso, simplemente había inyectado un sedante en el cuello de la chica.

-Sergei necesita ayuda según Hades-indica la peliazul-Iré a ayudarlo.

-Déjame acompañarte-pide Haru con preocupación.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo distrayendo a Hana pero él es muy peligroso-menciona con seriedad-Pero no me siento confiada dejándote con este tipo-mira al chico de cabello cobrizo.

-No la culpo señorita-responde con calma-¿Te parece si vamos los tres? No creo que ella vaya a liberarse-opina al levantarse.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

La mitad de los muebles de la habitación habían sido destrozados, varios cortes llenaban el cuerpo de ambos combatientes, una gran cantidad de dagas se encontraban regadas por todo el piso o clavadas en sillas, escritorios y paredes.

-¿Cansado ya?-pregunta Ichiro blandiendo su katana hábilmente.

-Todavía no-le contesta con una sonrisa ligera.

-Bien, Karova, estoy impresionado, yo esperaba matarte sin que me hirieras-rodea al ruso sin despegar su vista de la cuchilla de su enemigo.

-Eres bastante rápido-profiere apuntando el mango hacia el peliazul-¿Crees poder esquivar esto?-pregunta confundiendo a Ichiro, presiona la cuchilla, el mango era un cañón hueco por el cual se disparaba una única bala, en un parpadeo Azuma se ve arrodillado sosteniéndose el abdomen-Parece que no-sonríe el ruso.

-No, no puede esquivarla-responde con tranquilidad-Pero pude atraparla-se pone de pie, no tenía ningún impacto, abre su mano izquierda ahí estaba la bala, la mano estaba quemada y magullada por tal hazaña, deja caer el objeto en el suelo.

-Imposible-exclama desconcertado.

-Fue una buena batalla, te acabaré ahora-de su cinturón obtiene un inoculador con un líquido verdoso en su interior, se lo inyecta en la pierna, en ese momento Sergei se lanzó contra él, el peliazul esquiva, en ese movimiento su hoja pasó cortando el costado del ruso, sin voltear mueve su espada hacia al frente y atrás incrustando la hoja en la espalda del ruso atravesando el pulmón, saca la hoja del cuerpo y Sergei cae de rodillas, suelta el cuchillo de combate y tosé sangre por su boca-Eso fue todo, debo admitir que odio a Neiji pero también admito que me impresiona lo que se puede obtener de él-expresa rodeando a su enemigo ya vencido-Fíjate en esto-indica el inoculador-Este líquido imprime fuerza adicional al que lo ocupe, acelera la curación y esta libre de productos adictivos-Karova sin poder hablar, levanta la cabeza mostrándose aún con orgullo-Mueres con honor, lo respeto-de un solo tajo separa la cabeza del cuerpo, en un solo movimiento limpia la espada en su cinto y guarda la katana, el resto del cuerpo cae contra el piso, el peliazul solo sale de la habitación tan tranquilo como cuando empezó el día.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo, esa pistola solo tenía una bala 3-profiere Inukai un tanto incómoda con ello.

-Perdón, Isuke, no podía dejar a mis hermanos a su suerte, esa era la última oportunidad que iba darte-explica un tanto cabizabaja mientras caminaban cautelosamente por los pasillos.

-¿Qué pasaba si Isuke te disparaba?-pregunta muy intrigada.

-Hubiera podido dejarte ir, y…-profiere serenamente sin ver directamente a la pelirosa.

-Me habrías matado 3-Haruki solo mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa-Calma, Isuke habría hecho lo mismo 3-le sonríe, la pelirroja ahora relajada vuelve a mirarla a la cara con una sonrisa-Ahora me gustas más 3-dice la pelirosa, forma un puño y golpea el brazo de la pelirroja-Pero no lo intentes de nuevo 3-sonríe maliciosamente.

-De acuerdo-responde con una ligera risa.

-¿Isuke?-ambas chicas se ven asaltadas por una chica alta de piel bronceada que vestía como una especie de mago, Diana no ocupaba la armadura líquida-Es bastante linda, ahora te entiendo perfectamente-sonríe Diana.

-Muévete-grita la pelirosa desconociendo que estaba de su parte.

-Intenta obligarme-profiere la mujer también ignorando el cambio de Inukai.

-Con gusto-desenfunda la pistola de Hanako que había extraído del cadáver.

-Espera…-dice Haruki tratando de detenerla, pero Isuke abrió fuego inmediatamente, mira a la mujer y no parecía dañada, entonces vacía todo el cargador disparándole, ella permanecía sonriente sin moverse, Isuke desconcertada logra distinguir unos objetos metálicos estáticos en el aire.

-Buen intento, linda-responde Medina, las balas apuntan hacia ellas, comienzan a girar en el aire-Todos tienen un as, el de Saoi es Neiji, el de Ozawa es Ichiro, yo soy el as de Keaton-levanta la mano, las balas se alinean rápidamente justo en frente del rostro de las chicas.

-Alto, estamos de parte de Meichi-exclama Haruki terriblemente asustada.

-¿En serio?-pronuncia muy calmada-Debieron comenzar con eso-deja de manipular las balas y estas caen al suelo-Diana Anastasia Medina Bernal a su servicio señorita-se quita el sombrero con una reverencia y se lo vuelve a colocar-Vamos entonces, están teniendo problemas con el Akai Akuma-informa caminando despreocupadamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos inferiores.

-¿Qué diablos eres?-exclama llena de temor y sorpresa la pelirosa.

-No sé, tengo telepatía y telequinesia, ¿cómo se les dice a esas personas?-informa sonriendo coquetamente a ese par de jóvenes adultas.

-¿Son amigas?-inquiere Haruki un poco sorprendida de la familiaridad con la que se trataban.

-Algo así 3-responde tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

* * *

-¿Saoi?-sorprende Ichiro al grupo de tres en un pasillo estrecho con ventanas grandes.

-Azuma-responde.

-También nos traicionas-expresa sin emoción alguna-Bueno, me das una buena razón para matarte-levanta su katana, esta rápidamente es arrebatada de sus manos tan solo con un movimiento de la mano de Akio.

-Magnetos, son eficaces contra objetos metálicos-profiere con la katana en su mano.

-No presumas-resopla enfurecido-Tokaku, ¿puedes dejarnos? Quiero hablar después en privado contigo y para eso te necesito viva-afloja su cinto y deja caer su segunda katana de nada le servía contra esa tecnología.

-Haru, mantente lejos, nos encargaremos de este imbécil-prepara su cuchillo.

-Vamos, ataca-pide Akio.

-Te cortaré la cabeza como hice con el traidor de Sergei-indica apretando sus puños, se mueve contra ellos, Akio colocándose en frente ataca, pero Ichiro se libra fácilmente, lo atrapa por la cintura, levanta del suelo y arroja a través de la ventana, rápidamente se coloca de pie-El pasillo es estrecho, esa espada no le iba a ser útil, le cortaré la cabeza después-profiere muy calmado mirando a Tokaku.

-No se mueve-expresa Ichinose observando por la ventana, Akio se mueve aliviando el sensible corazón de Haru que terminaba preocupándose por todos.

-¡Sigan sin mí!-grita, retrae un brazo hasta su abdomen al parecer se lo había roto, tenía varios cristales incrustados en su cuerpo y el lodo producido por la lluvia embarraba su ropa.

-Bien, hablemos Tokaku-pide Ichiro mostrándose pacífico.

-No tengo nada de que hablar contigo-mantenía su arma en alto y posición defensiva.

-Claro que tienes de que hablar-cruza los brazos-No has rechazado tu derecho legítimo de heredera, sigues formando parte del clan y eres parte importante de nosotros-deja caer sus brazos suavizando su postura-Eres una parte importante de mí.

-No trates de ser complaciente, ya no te aprecio en lo absoluto-gruñe la peliazul caminando precavida.

-No puedo hacer otra cosa que pedirte perdón Tokaku, no puedo hacer más que eso-responde con mucha calma.

-Puedes irte mucho a la ver…

Con un solo movimiento Ichiro despojó a Tokaku de la daga y arroja el objeto por la ventana-Tokaku entiéndeme, me gustas, estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-No, eso lo decidieron los altos mandos del clan y no lo acepto-exclama un tanto nerviosa.

-No puedes negarte a los designios del clan, es nuestro destino guiarlos, somos mejores, la nueva generación…

-Esto esta muy hablado-interrumpe la peliazul intentando golpearlo, Ichiro mueve la cabeza apartándose del puño, aparta el brazo disminuyendo la guardia de la chica y con dos golpes de boxeo al rostro la hace retroceder.

-Muy bien, si tu decisión es apartarte de mí y negarnos nuestro derecho de nacimiento para liderar el clan-dice sin perder frialdad-Estoy seguro que nadie me lo negará una vez que estés muerta-gruñe mostrando una sonrisa siniestra.

-Perséfone, ve con Hades-pide Azuma sobándose el mentón.

-Ares tienes que ayudarnos, por favor-Tokaku mira a la chica y estaba hablando por su celular.

-En seguida, Perséfone-responde la pelirroja al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Podrán durar el tiempo que le tomará a su amiga venir a ayudarlas?

* * *

Boru golpea con fuerza la pared, bloquea un puñetazo del pelirrojo y contrataca con un devastador puñetazo cargado del plasma generado en el reactor de su macizo brazo mecánico, empujando enérgicamente a Neiji, Hanabusa recibe al metahumano embistiéndolo tratando de derribarlo, Neiji la toma por el brazo arrimándola contra una pared, un descomunal puñetazo envía a la pelinaranja a través del muro.

-Espero que ya haya muerto-expresa el pelirrojo observando el cuerpo tendido de la chica, otro disparo de plasma lo golpea-Estoy harto de esa maldita cosa-profiere al propinar un devastador gancho al nigeriano, escucha disparos y siente como sacuden su armadura, dos mujeres le disparaban, cabello negro y celeste, cambia a ese par de objetivos, a medio camino siente un tirón en la pierna, unos ganchos estaban clavados, sigue los cables al origen-Voy-exclama alegre, corre hacia Sumireko, en el último instante Hanabusa esquiva el golpe agachándose, coloca sus manos en el pecho y abdomen del pelirrojo, levanta los doscientos kilos que pesaban en conjunto metahumano y armadura, lo lanza brutalmente contra el suelo, aunque inmediatamente este se puso de pie-Apenas lo sentí-Boru lo inmoviliza por detrás.

-Disparen-ordena Hanabusa apartándose, Kouko y Hitsugi disparan con el revólver Medusa y las balas perforantes que se habían convertido en el equipo estándar de las chicas, las balas impactan en el tórax.

-Jajaja, no se molesten, esta armadura es prácticamente la que se coloca sobre un tanque-mueve su cuerpo deshaciéndose de Boru.

-Atenea, Eos, plan "Delta"-ordena la pelinaranja caminando en reversa-Boru, frenémoslo-pide ayudando al hombre a ponerse de pie.

-Aplastaré sus cráneos-exclama chocando sus puños.

* * *

-Hades-saluda Haruki.

-¿Artemisa, qué haces tomada de la mano con la traidora?-cuestiona la rubia muy sonriente pero con la máscara no podían distinguirlo.

-Es una historia un poco larga, la versión…

-La versión corta es que Isuke decidió volver con ustedes para estar cerca de Haruki 3-completa la frase de la pelirroja.

-Eso-pronuncia Haruki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Inukai, es que no tienes remordimiento al traicionar a las personas?-pregunta la rubia muy desconfiada.

-No lo hago por ustedes, lo hago por Isuke, obtendré dinero y a mi chica 3-silba la pelirosa.

-¿Qué dices al respecto, Diana?-inquiere Hashiri mirando a la mujer jugando al hacer flotar unos naipes sobre su mano.

-Pues lo que dice es verdad, aunque todavía está considerando la parte de matarlas-responde con una sonrisa.

-Isuke-reclama la pelirroja.

-¿Puedes culparme? Ofrecen diez millones de yenes 3.

-¡Diez millones!-exclama la pelirroja muy sorprendida por el valor que les habían puesto.

-Por cabeza 3-acaricia el rostro de Haruki mientras la pelirroja abrió la boca más impactada que antes.

-Vaya, yo también lo estoy reconsiderando-exclama Otoya.

-Lo dice de broma-indica la mujer de ojos negros.

-Ouh, aguafiestas-reclama la pelimorada.

* * *

Recorrieron un montón de pasillos destrozando cualquier mueble que se les cruzara, los estrepitosos golpes retumbaban por los corredores, lograron guiar al tanque humano que los atacaba hasta un ala menor del edificio; alfombra roja, paredes barnizadas y luces de emergencia daban la clara indicación de que estaban en el lugar correcto, se acercan a una puerta metálica negra, la entrada a los asientos superiores izquierdos del teatro asignado para los conciertos de filarmónica, Sumireko se había adelantado.

-Nagel, retírate-ordena la pelinaranja, Boru se encontraba forcejeandocon Neiji, inmediatamente lo dejó y caminó tranquilamente siguiendo la alfombra hacia la entreda oeste.

-¿Qué tienen planeado?-pregunta el pelirrojo completamente tranquilo.

-Ven y averígualo-sonríe cruzándose de brazos.

Neiji mueve el cuello haciendo crujir sus vértebras, mueve los hombros, dobla las rodillas y con un impulso tan fuerte que agrieta el piso arranca contra ella, grandes zancadas disminuyen rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, Hanabusa se mantiene concentrada, esperando el instante preciso, dobla las piernas, salta, se aferra al techo con sus prótesis mecánicas un milisegundo antes de Neiji la impactara, la propulsión que el metahumano llevaba le impidió frenar, cruzó la puerta al destrozarla, logrando tracción frena no sin antes activar una mina antipersona, un estallido, mucho humo y calor.

-¿Cómo vas hasta ahora?-pregunta la pelinaranja al soltarse.

-Sigo optimista-responde el pelirrojo analizando el daño externo que sufrió la armadura-¿En realidad creyeron que eso lograría detenerme?

-Solo debía distraerte-le sonríe la pelinaranja-Atenea-pronuncia.

Neiji mueve la cabeza justo a tiempo para observar como un cohete antiblindaje se dirigía con todo su poder a su humanidad, "Putas", un destello rojo se produce justo antes de que la energía del proyectil esparciera escoria en todas direcciones, el polvo recorre con fiereza las butacas y el fuego las carboniza todo ello obliga a Hanabusa a cubrirse el rostro con el fin de proteger su delicado y sobrio perfil.

-Quien pensaría que fuera tan difícil matar a una abominación creada en una probeta-espeta la pelinaranja sacudiendo el polvo que se juntaba sobre su atuendo.

-Es más difícil que eso-el cuerpo de Sumireko se heló, demasiado absorta para defenderse Neiji la atrapa por el cuello la levanta y golpea contra el suelo, levanta la pierna, y pisa brutalmente el abdomen de la chica, abriendo un hoyo con ella-Defensa láser, colimador, protección activa de blindajes debería aprender sobre eso para saber como me salvé de esta-tantea un orificio grande que tenía en una zona abultada que iba desde su hombro hasta el pecho, levanta la mirada.

-We begin, again-Boru regresa con su brazo metálico brillando con una potente luz blanca.

* * *

Tokaku agacha la mirada incapaz de mantener la cabeza levantada, se libera de su casco, escupe sangre, sus entrañas injuriadas por los golpes la tenían endeble, levanta la mirada, posiciona correctamente su cuello y levanta sus brazos para continuar.

-Tokaku, no estás condiciones de luchar contra mí-expresa su oponente-Unos cuantos años en la escuela privada 17 o como sea que se llame, no reemplazan los rigurosos entrenamientos de la casa Azuma-la peliazul arroja un golpe, Ichiro tan solo sostiene el puño y devuelve el golpe-Debías ser mi consorte-expresa al patearla en el abdomen y tirarla al suelo-¡Y tú me rechazas! ¡Por una mujer!-propina un punta pie en el ya frágil vientre de la chica.

-¡Déjala!-grita Ichinose, temerosa al ver que Tokaku no podía con el peliazul, aquella chica que se había enfrentado valientemente contra un Akai Akuma, no conseguía hacerle frente a un Buru Ryu, "Dragón Azul".

-Esa muchacha, Tokaku, esa muchacha-suspira el peliazul acercándose a Ichinose.

Haru se quita la máscara para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, intentando usar esa habilidad que supuestamente tenía-Por favor, déjanos-sus ojos brillantes estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas, Ichiro continuaba acercándose impasiblemente-Por favor-continua pidiendo, sin efecto alguno.

-Haru-susurra Tokaku, procura ponerse de pie pero sus brazos y abdomen tan desgastados como estaban se lo impedían.

-Por favor-exclama la chica levantando la pistola eléctrica que antes la había ayudado.

-Inténtalo-pide el peliazul extendiendo sus brazos, acrentando su pecho para que la chica tuviera un objetivo.

Ichinose aprieta el gatillo, los cables se disparan, Ichiro en un solo movimiento se aparta de la trayectoria, y arrebata el arma de las manos de la chica.

-Me quitaste algo mío-profiere con una mirada carente de emociones, sus manos rodean el cuello de la chica y la asfixia con toda su fuerza, Haru se mantenía sobre la punta de sus pies mientras el aire se agotaba en sus pulmones.

-¡Suéltala!-exclama Tokaku al lograr incorporarse, camina sin vacilar pero no sin temblar.

-De acuerdo-suelta a la pequeña Haru, su cuerpo cae pesadamente-Todavía tienes espíritu, lo destruiré y luego a ella-Tokaku levanta su pierna en un intento por patearlo, Ichiro fácilmente la detiene y con un golpe de su antebrazo la debilita todavía más, un rodillazo en el diafragma paraliza a la peliazul, esta cae inmóvil.

-¡No más!-exclama Haru corriendo hacia Ichiro, él solo la observa acercarse, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas se abalanza sobre Tokaku cubríendola con su cuerpo-No más, por favor.

-Haru-susurra la peliazul, con unas cuantas lágrimas brotando, "No, debes huir, no me protejas".

-No habrá más dolor para ustedes después de esto-profiere al apartar a Haru de un tirón, la chica se aferra del brazo del peliazul para evitar terminar en el suelo, sus ojos rosáceos más brillantes que nunca hicieron contacto con los ojos color azul profundo de Ichiro.

-Vete y déjanos en paz-esta vez era una orden y su mirada dura a la vez que luminosa lo demostraba.

Ichiro queda mudo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, excepto-Sí-elige un pasillo y camina sin voltear, alejándose gradualmente de la vista de sus víctimas.

-Tokaku-solloza abriendo sus brazos para envolver el cuerpo maltrecho-Tokaku.

-Haru-con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban correspondió al abrazo con un beso, " Haru, eres increíble", el amor se desbordaba de sus labios. (Si es que me entienden x3)

-Por Kami-sama, ¿están bien?-aparece Chitaru con la respiración acelerada por el paso apresurado que tomó para llegar hasta ellas.

-Chitaru, ayúdame a llevar a Tokaku-pide con desesperación.

-No, te molestes, Chitaru-exclama la peliazul al ponerse de pie con ayuda de Haru-Puedo caminar-las piernas le temblablan.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Tokaku?-le pregunta la chica alta.

-Está bien-gruñe Azuma apoyándose en Ichinose.

* * *

Unos asientos semirigidos son los amortiguadores de un par de hombres que en una pugna caen por el borde, el sujeto en armadura no parecía tener problema alguno para incorporarse, en tanto el hombre de tez oscura se levanta tan raudo como una tortuga, esto lo convirtió en blanco fácil para su oponente que apretó el brazo mecánico y lo giró hasta desprenderlo, el inmolado no produce ni un rastro de malestar por esto, con una patada aparta al de armadura y se posiciona nuevamente para la pelea.

-¿Eres más que un brazo cibernético, Boru?-pregunta con ironía.

\- That arm and you are equal, artificial-replica sin perder estoicidad.

-Malnacido-el brazo mecánico cruje entre las manos del metahumano, lo suelta, camina decidido a matarlo de una vez.

-No te olvides de mí-Sumireko se lanza al cuello del pelirrojo por detrás, apretando la garganta, Neiji sujeta los brazos de la chica, tira con fuerza procurando liberarse con rapidez, le fue imposible zafarse, corre en reversa impactando a la pelinaranja contra el muro, "Demonios, esta chica debería haber muerto con lo que le hice", Sumireko resiste, Neiji prueba cuatro veces más pero ella seguía resistiendo-Te informo-pronuncia Sumireko doblando la espalda del metahumano al ejercer presión en el cuello para poder tocar el piso-Me acaban de contar que tu novia está muerta, y tú pronto la seguirás-algo dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo hizo, "¡plop!", empujó su cuerpo hacia el frente, dobló sus articulaciones, saltó y se aseguró de caer sobre su espalda, usando todo su peso para lastimarla, Hanabusa terminó con un esginse en los músculos dorsales a causa del golpe, deteniéndola temporalmente, Boru se lanzó inmeditamente a socorrer a la chica, Neiji lo intercepta con una tacleada, una vez derribado coloca sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de su víctima, Boru con su único brazo se defiende golpeando repetidamente la sien de su oponente.

-¡Aaaaah!-grita Neiji generando más presión en el cráneo de su contrincante, Boru seguía tratando de liberarse, sus intentos fueron en vano-¡Aaaaah!-otro grito desgarrador se produce cuando Neiji sobrepasa el punto de quiebre del cráneo y lo aplasta hasta desaparecer por completo la cabeza-¡Hanako!-gime de dolor, su armadura cubierta de sangre estaba tan dañada como el corazón de su dueño.

-Aah-jadea Sumireko, llamando involuntariamente la atención del demonio enfurecido.

-Tú serás la siguiente-expresa el pelirrojo, fijando toda su ira en ella.

-Olvídate de ella, yo la maté 3

El pelirrojo cambia su vista, la pelirosa estaba acompañada de Diana-¿Inukai?-exclama confundido-Infeliz-los músculos de sus piernas liberan toda su energía, el piso tiembla, las lámparas colgantes se convierten en péndulos-¡Muere!

-No tan rápido-profiere Diana extendiendo su mano como una señal de alto, el metahumano golpea contra una pared invisible, un ademán de la telépata arroja al metahumano a los asientos de primera fila.

-¡Aaah!-grita iracundo parándose inmediatamente, Medina coloca sus cartas en el aire separadas diez centímetros entre ellas en una sola fila, con un ligero impulso los naipes golpean entre sí generando potencia cuando estos llegan hasta Neiji lo avientan contra el podio.

-Señoritas, la salida de emergencia-expresa mientras las cartas regresaban a ella.

-Inukai, pediré respuestas de tu parte más adelante-indica Hanabusa acelerando su paso hacia la salida, todavía tenían una carta en juego.

Los golpes terminaban encontrándose con una barrera invisible y se deviaban del objetivo que Neiji tenía en frente, dos metros, dos metros lo separaban de la poderosa telequinética que defendía a la causante de su rabia, "¡No! ¡No! ¡Era mi vida!", él no se rendía, seguía empujando ese escudo creado con la mente, Diana no parecía tener ningún problema al caminar con la palma de su mano apuntando hacia atrás mientras balanceaba sus caderas, llega hasta la puerta y entonces apunta con sus dos manos al pelirrojo deteniéndolo en el acto, ella se eleva en el aire apartándose a una distancia segura de las tres plantas que tenía esa ala, la lluvia minizaba su intensidad, Medina desciende grácilmente en el césped.

-"La fuerza es intensa en este"-bromea la chica con cabello azabache-Ya en serio, usar mucho mis poderes me provoca una resaca a la mañana siguiente-indica un poco agitada, el sudor se deslizaba por sus sienes, mantenerlo inmóvil no era tarea fácil ni para ella.

-Empuja, mételo hasta el fondo-indica Sumireko con el corazón lleno de suspenso.

-¿Qué dijiste? 3-expresa Inukai con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-¡Aaah! No confundas mis palabras-exclama la pelinaranja sonrojándose un poco al notar como había sonado.

-Jajaja-ríe Diana-Diablos no es momento para eso, no puedo mantenerlo quieto mucho menos empujarlo, sus pies están muy firmes-mira un tanto angustiada a las chicas que tenía a su alrededor, Nio, Otoya, Sumireko, Isuke y Haruki, todas empapadas con el agua que caía desde el cielo, ninguna parecía tener una idea de como ayudarla; el pelirrojo empujaba con el hombro aquella barrera, centímetro a centímetro ganaba terreno y debilitaba la energía de Medina.

-¿Si logro que pierda el equilibrio, podrás empujarlo?-pregunta Haruki tan admirada como preocupada de lo que la ira era capaz en un organismo como Neiji o en sí misma.

-Por supuesto-responde regresando su concentración al pelirrojo.

-Isuke-pronuncia la pelirroja, la pelirosa la mira con intriga-Te amo-la besa dejándola perpleja-Dile a Fuyuka que también la amo a ella y a toda la jauría-sonríe corriendo hacia Neiji.

-¡Haruki!-grita Inukai, "Idiota, ¿Qué haces?"

-¡Alto!-una máscara gris cae entre los pies de la pelirroja haciéndola tropezar-Ya has sido la heroína muchas veces, Sagae, déjame esto a mí-llega Banba arrastrando su martillo.

-Todo tuyo-suspira la pelirroja con una sonrisa de alivio.

Shinya empieza a girar sobre un mismo punto levantando el martillo del suelo, cuando tuvo la velocidad suficiente suelta el martillo, el objeto sale despedido golpeando fuertemente el hombro del pelirrojo inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás-Ciao-exclama Diana colocando un beso en su mano y soplando, un golpe psíquico introduce completamente al metahumano dentro del edificio, "-Ojos azules, ahora-ordena", "-¡Boom!-piensa Kouko al activar el percutor", una sucesión de explosiones sacuden ese sector del edificio haciéndolo colapsar, toneladas de concreto y hierro caen sobre Neiji con un estruendo descomunal, una enorme cantidad de escombros volátiles llenan el lugar, el polvo se esparce y rápidamente cae humedecido sobre las chicas a causa de la lluvia cubriéndolas con una ligera capa gris.

-Por un demonio…-susurra Takechi estupefacta ante tanta destrucción que fue necesaria para abatir ese monstruo-Eso…fue… ¡Increíble!-grita llena de alegría.

-Totalmente, Otoya, totalmente-suspira Sagae todavía acostada sobre el césped.

-Haruki, maldita, ilógica-exclama Inukai con el corazón acelerado mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Perdón, pero siempre pienso "Mejor yo que alguien más"-profiere sonriente.

-Bueno, hemos terminado nuestro trabajo, ahora vamos a limpiar-indica Hashiri con su sonrisa gatuna.

-Shinya, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-inquiere Sumireko abrazando a la peliplateada.

-Arrastrar un martillo como ese toma su tiempo-sonríe levantándola del suelo, ambas se sonríen juguetonamente.

-¿Por qué tan relajadas?-exclama una voz gruesa-¿Acaso no lo comprenden todavía?-Akio se les acercaba, este había entablillado su brazo con su katana corta y su abrigo gris, sus palabras confundían a las chicas, unos cuantos escombros se mueven, las sonrisas desaparecen-Factor curativo, fuerza sobrehumana…-profiere camiando hasta colocarse delante de todas, el concreto destrozado se mueve nuevamente-Resistencia metahumana, alta tolerancia al dolor…-un gran pedazo de cemento se desliza, sus caras solo denotaban incredulidad-No es presunción, Neiji es…-de entre los restos del edificio emerge una figura negra como la noche, oscura como la nada, imbatible como el tiempo-El hombre más fuerte del mundo-Neiji mueve los hombros sacudiéndose el polvo.

-No ha comenzado todavía-expresa con la ira que la sed de venganza produce en un hombre poderoso.

 **El cielo arrecia con una lluvia torrencial, los relámpagos quiebran la noche, el viento aulla con ferocidad bestial, prediciendo lo que se avecinaba, diosas enfrentarían un titán.**

 **Bueno las junté de nuevo pero ahora comenzarán nuevos problemas para ellas.**

 **Cuéntenme que les pareció, no teman decirme la verdad, tengo espíritu fuerte así que no tengan contemplación puedo soportar los tomatazos, bueno yo me despido no sin antes agradecer a todos los que leen esto, en serio muchas gracias, y prometo ya parar con las referencias de Star Wars pero soy fan y me ha cogido la fiebre, si sobrevivo prometo regresar, jajaja, saludos y abrazos.**


	15. Titán

**Por si alguien se lo pregunta la canción anterior es de Mark Anthony, y sí sólo para colocar esa canción es que hice que Haruki hablara español XD, continúen a lo que vinieron presenciar el verdadero final del anterior capítulo.**

 **TITÁN**

Un hombre de sesenta años aproximadamente se encontraba sentado en su oficina adornada con paredes de madera, vidrios de cristal cubiertos por persianas, una pizarra con un montón de recortes de periódico y fotografías sujetas con tachuelas relacionadas entre sí con un hilo rojo, gabinetes metálicos, su escritorio estaba repleto de carpetas amarillas y hojas sueltas, una vieja lámpara le servía para leer todos esos expedientes y una computadora moderna para registrarlos, una placa dorada sobre su escritorio lo identificaba, "Comisionado Akira Yamato", pronto alguien golpea con intensidad su puerta.

-Adelante-ordena sin despegar su vista de los papeles.

-Señor-exclama el oficial que ingresa-Nos comunican que la Academia Myojo está siendo atacada por algún tipo de organización terrorista-informa manteniéndose firme, Yamato irgue su cuerpo por completo, toma su gabardina del perchero y sale de la oficina.

-Malditos, meterse con los jóvenes indefensos-gruñe mientras revisa que su arma este cargada-Prepara al equipo especial, los quiero listos en veinte minutos, ¡ve!

-En seguida señor-el joven oficial emprende rápidamente su labor.

-Kobayashi, Miku, ustedes dos conmigo saldremos en mi auto-camina apresuradamente sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Señor!-exclaman la pareja de oficiales que rápidamente siguieron a su jefe.

-¿Qué ocurre señor?-pregunta el oficial femenino.

-Atacan una escuela, iremos a inspeccionar para que el equipo especial pueda actuar-exclama ingresando al elevador, su edad ya no le daba para corretear por las escaleras-Nos tomará veinte minutos llegar-piensa en voz alta.

-Si aceleramos podemos acortarlo a la mitad-propone Kobayashi.

-Si la ley no se respeta así misma nadie lo hará-parafrasea el agente veterano.

* * *

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?!-exclama Sumireko fastidiada con la negación que el pelirrojo tenía a morirse, ¿acaso la parca no lo quería?

-Es admirable todo lo que han hecho esta noche-su protección se encontraba en un estado deplorable-Pero, yo nunca recibí daño-expresa el pelirrojo arrancando el peto de la armadura, debajo tenía otra protección, un tejido de kévlar ordenado con forma de escamas de dragón color arena-¿Saben para que sirve esto?-pregunta al tirarlo hacia ellas, el sonido de esa cosa al caer era fuerte, pesaba demasiado-¡Protección!-inicia una caminata tranquila-Todo lo que me hicieron solo aumenta mi furia, mi adrenalina, volviéndome más fuerte cada segundo que sigo respirando-arranca las hombreras con los murcíelagos-En cambio, ustedes se agotaron mientras ejecutaban un plan que no tenía posibilidades de funcionar-desprende la chatarra que cubrían sus brazos, continua con las musleras, se toma su tiempo para quitarse lo que todavía lo cubría desde la rodilla a los pies, su casco aunque destrozado no se lo quitó, retoma su caminar.

-Un momento-pide Akio interponiéndose en su camino.

-Apártate, tú sabes lo que me quitaron-exclama con un tono sereno.

-Ríndete, tengo ya un trato con Meichi-explica Saoi buscando razonar con él.

-No, quítate de mi camino o enfréntame-expresa con rabia.

-No pelearé contigo, hermano, pero tampoco interferiré-se hace a un costado, toma posición debajo de un árbol para resguardarse de la lluvia y se sienta a meditar.

-Ese demonio tiene razón, no me queda mucha más energía para pelear-profiere Sumireko angustiada, nunca creyó posible esa situación.

-Descuida, nos regalaron esto-profiere Diana inyectando una sustancia verde en el cuello de la pelinaranja.

-¡Wow! Bienvenido sea ese poder-exclama llena de adrenalina y libre de dolores.

-Eris, ve por Apolo, no he recibido noticias de ella y estaba malherida-ordena Hashiri despojándose de su máscara, Takechi solo asiente y se retira, no le hacía mucha ilusión pelearse con ese tipo.

-Antes de que este día acabe, más gente morirá traten de determe-su voz era seca, sin la rabia inicial que lo consumía.

-He tenido suficiente, ¿crees que eres el único que actualiza su equipo?-exclama Hanabusa abriéndose paso hasta el frente, estira sus brazos, el atuendo rosa que la cubría se fulmina enviando trozos del material al suelo, sus brazos y piernas quedan completamente desnudos dejando al descubierto un material metálico oscuro, en los muñones el material era blanquecino, sus partes íntimas tenian un recubrimiento metálico pintado de morado.

-¡Wow! Isuke no creía que pudieras vestir algo tan indecente 3-silba la pelirosa mientras suelta una risilla

-Elegantemente indecente, querida-sonríe la pelinaranja.

-Pareces una dominatrix-indica la rubia.

-Uhmm, por una mujer así yo si me dejo pegar-Banba le susurra a Haruki haciéndola sonrojar.

-Basta de esta basura-exclama Neiji, corre, golpea nuevamente una barrera invisible, gruñe, dobla las piernas, su cuerpo más liviano podía elevarse a más altura, levantan la mirada, un trueno las enceguece, Neiji cae sobre Diana incrustando su cuerpo en el patio, pero parecía ilesa, la sujeta del cuello trata de quebrarle el cuello pero sus manos no la tocaban así que simplemente la avienta contra el árbol que Akio había elegido para pensar, la mujer se golpea en la cabeza con el árbol y cae noqueada al suelo.

-Bastardo-las manos de Hanabusa y Akai se traban, empujándose simultáneamente, sus pies no cedían terreno, al fin parecía que Sumireko había alcanzado la fuerza de Neiji, "Será tu fin", Hanabusa intencionalmente se deja vencer, su cuerpo se desploma todavía con las manos agarradas, coloca su pie en el abdomen del pelirrojo y toda la fuerza de empuje del pelirrojo se convierte en la energía que lo arroja duramente contra el césped, Sumireko se irguió tan rápido como pudo, se acerco a Neiji y antes de que este se levantara por completo lo golpeo con un rodillazo en la quijada, un revés del pelirrojo aparta a la pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo, eso dolió-profiere Neiji golpeando el suelo.

-Quítenle el casco, y podré intervenir-indica Hashiri manteniéndose al margen.

-Esto va a dolerme-suspira Haruki metiéndose a la batalla.

-Isuke no dejará que te mueras hasta que obtenga todo lo que quiere de ti 3-dice Inukai sacando sus dagas.

Neiji se enfrasca en un cuello de botella, estaba rodeado, levanta la guardia, Hanabusa desencadena el ataque, es repelida con una patada, Haruki se le abalanza al cuello con sus cables, sus piernas se enredan en la cintura del pelirrojo mientras este intenta sacársela de encima, Inukai, evadiendo al metahumano logra introducir una de sus dagas por la axila en un intento de cortar la arteria que pasaba por ese lugar, pierde su cuchilla pero queda incrustada restringiendo los movimientos de ese brazo, Sumireko con sus garfios sujeta el brazo contrario evitando que se deshiciera de la daga, dando la oportunidad a Haruki para asfixiarlo, Neiji sentía que apretaban su garganta pero no se asfixiaba, envuelve su brazo en los cables de Hanabusa y jala, desastibilizando a la chica, sujeta a Haruki por una de las piernas, de un tirón se la quita, rápidamente su vista se dirige a Inukai, "Traidora", la pelirosa, saca su pistola disparando directo al centro de visibilidad del metahumano, nuevamente había terminado a oscuras, "Esa enana todavía sigue aquí no debo quitarme esto", Isuke aprovechando la falta de visibilidad, se mueve a las espaldas del pelirrojo, clavando su última daga en la parte posterior de la rótula, colocándolo de rodillas, Sumireko velozmente lo inmoviliza pasando sus brazos por debajo de los del metahumano y tirando hacia atrás, Haruki se posiciona al frente, quizás los golpes de sus puños fueran devastadores pero ella al igual que todos los humanos tenía más fuerza en las piernas, levanta la rodilla, coloca su cuerpo de costado y suelta una patada descomunal que al chocar con el casco se produjo un eco, el objeto salió volando.

-Es hora-profiere Nio ayudando por fin, rápidamente Sumireko se convierte en una serpiente, la mente de Neiji se desespera, se mueve descontroladamente hasta quitársela, sujeta a la serpiente y la arroja donde recordaba estaba Hashiri y para la mala suerte de Nio ella no se había movido, el duro metal de las prótesis de Sumireko golpean a la rubia desmayándola-Odio esa porquería-comenta al quitarse la daga que tenía incrustada en la pierna.

Haruki sin perder tiempo lo golpea en el rostro, un gancho ascendente golpea la mandíbula de Haruki enviándola irremediablemente al suelo, una vez ahí Neiji se le abalanza, levanta el brazo lo más que pudo, Sagae se cubre el rostro con los brazos, cae el golpe.

-¡Aaaah!-grita Haruki cuando el radio y cúbito se fracturan, era todo ella estaba acabada, "Ja, ojalá fuera el último golpe que recibiré esta noche".

-¡Haruki!-grita la pelirosa al disparar, Neiji se cubre la cabeza con el brazo, evitando morir por las balas, se coloca de pie pisando fuertemente la caja torácica de Haruki, sujeta la mano de la pelirosa cambiando el lugar que apunta el arma, la sujeta del cuello y levanta.

-¿Así te llamas en verdad?-inquiere el metahumano moviéndose hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de la pelirroja-Que bonito, Haruki Sagae-aprieta el cuello de la pelirosa con más fuerza.

-Déjala-sangre brota de la boca de Haruki al pronunciar esa palabra.

-Para gastar tu último aliento en ella debe ser importante para ti-indica muy sonriente-Tan importante como lo era Hanako para mí-sigue sonriendo-Y ella la mató-con un solo movimiento se escucha, ¡crack!

-¡Aaaah!-Inukai termina con su brazo izquierdo fracturado, su pistola cae.

-No-solloza Haruki, se habían reconciliado al fin y no tendría forma de disfrutarlo por su debilidad.

-Todavía no te sientes como yo-le dice mirándola victorioso, desvía su mirada a Isuke, quería ver como se le iba la vida cuando le quebrara el cuello, Isuke levanta la pierna a la altura del rostro del pelirrojo e incrusta su tacón en el ojo de Neiji-¡Aaaah!-automáticamente la deja caer, retrocede tropezando con Haruki cae sobre sus nalgas y sigue retrocediendo-¡Malditas!-se incorpora más furioso que nunca.

-Haruki-llama la pelirosa, sus miradas se cruzan, indefensas, heridas, se sonríen, "Con tu sonrisa como último recuerdo puedo morir" piensan ambas.

Neiji se mueve hacia Haruki, levanta la pierna sobre la cabeza de la pelirroja-¿Acaso creen que no aparezco en esta historia?-exclama Shinya al lanzarse al cuello de Neiji y derribarlo, lo toma de la base del cuello y arrastra, Neiji se levanta, justo a tiempo para recibir una patada cortesía de una pelinaranja, Sumireko se las arregla para colocarse detrás del pelirrojo, atrapa la cabeza del metahumano entre sus brazos, Neiji se resiste aunque su rostro ensangrentado mostraba lo evidente, había sido derrotado, ¡Crack! ¡Crack!, un par de vértebras cervicales se rompen, Sumireko satisfecha lo suelta.

-Sé que no mueres todavía-indica la pelinaranja, Isuke furiosa y totalmente adolorida toma su pistola.

-¡Mátalo de una vez!-exclama Inukai apuntándole a la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-Lo he humillado, no me concierne la decisión de eliminarlo-mira a la pelirroja a la cual le era imposible levantarse por sus propios medios, esta solo cierra los ojos incapaz de decidirse el destino del pelirrojo.

-Yo lo haré-dice la pelirosa presionando el cañón contra la sien del pelirrojo.

-Me quitas todo diabólica mujer-susurra el pelirrojo arrodillado con la cabeza inmóvil mirando al piso que se llenaba con la sangre que salía de la cavidad vacía que ahora tenía en la cabeza-Yo vivía por ella-solloza con su único ojo.

-Entonces ahora muere por Isuke 3-aprieta el gatillo, con un ¡Boom!, moría un titán, pero su cuerpo no cayó permanecía de rodillas, aún muerto era incapaz de aceptar la derrota.

 **¿Creían que les iba a dejar con las ganas de verlo morir? :-) Les agradara u odiaran yo ya había elegido su destino.**

 **Gracias amigos y amigas y perdonen esta pequeña incomodidad de separar el final, creí que lo ameritaba, en fin comenten por separado por favor quiero saber que les pareció la reconciliación de Isuke y Haruki.**


	16. Interludio 498 v alpha

**Hola, ¿se divierten? Bueno yo no, jajaja, tengo exámenes la próxima semana así que me esforcé para terminar esto pronto, no distraerme y no dejarlos colgados, disfruten si es posible " XD:"**

 **INTERLUDIO 4.9.8 v alpha.**

-Despierta-Fubuki sacude el cuerpo inconsciente de Hoshi-Hana despierta-vuelve a insistir, la chica abre los ojos.

-¡Honda! ¿Que te pasó?-expresa sorprendida al ver el rostro vendado de la chica cubriendo el ojo derecho, estira su mano para acariciar el rostro de la arquera.

-Estoy bien-dice un tanto desmoralizada-Ya use esto-indica el inoculador.

-Ay, niña, ¿tu rostro?-suspira la rubia-Ni siquiera Neiji puede regenerar un miembro perdido-se sienta para abrazar a la peliverde.

-Aaah-gimotea la chica abrazando fuertemente a su compañera-Estan muertos-informa todavía en jadeos.

-¿Quién?-pregunta intrigada.

-Neiji, Hanako, Ryu, Lee-indica sobándose el rostro para secar las lágrimas-¿Qué haremos?-inquiere en un fuerte suspiro.

Hoshi atentamente escucha la lluvia y los relámpagos, sonríe-Vamos, les dejare un mensaje-se incorpora por completo.

-Sergei y Boru, también están muertos-expresa la chica al erguirse.

-Esos desleales lo merecían.

* * *

Las chicas se resguardan de la lluvia en los pasillos externos pero el piso estaba empapado gracias a los fuertes vientos, ya se habían reagrupado, las que habían permanecido en las sombras se reunieron a tratar las heridas de las otras.

Sagae sentada sentía como un montón de agujas calcáreas se movían en el interior del tórax, pero su mente se concentró en otra cosa, "Murió, cuando yo escapé él ocupó mi lugar, mi destino se convirtió en el suyo, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes yo sería quien habría muerto el día de hoy, habría muerto sin haber encontrado la libertad", suspira al ver como Kaminaga se le acercaba-Lo bueno es que soy ambidiestra-sonrie Haruki mientras Kouko inyectaba un analgésico en el brazo para poder entablillarlo.

-Fueron afortunadas-profiere la chica de lentes.

-¡¿A esto le llamas suerte, incompetente?!-grita Isuke llena de rabia y dolor, mientras Kirigaya la atendia.

-Ponla aquí-pide Suzu a Takechi para que esta colocara a Shiena.

-Ouh, aah, son las costillas-indica Kenmochi casi sin poder respirar por el dolor que le causaba hacerlo.

-Diria que fue un éxito, pero todavía siguen vivos cuatro de ellos-menciona Hashiri sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que recibió.

-No digas estupideces enana, casi matan a Isuke y a ustedes monton de mediocres-sigue retorciéndose a pesar del sedante-¡Maldicion esto es horrible! ¡Ya me arrepiento de volver contigo!-le grita a la pelirroja, Sagae tan solo suspira ignorando el dolor y a la pelirosa.

-Tranquila, Isuke todo puede parecer oscuro pero ese es el momento en el que un lirio desprende más su aroma-profiere Shutou con una sonrisa amena.

-No vengas con esas estupideces a Isuke 3-envenena el aire de por si enviciado con las dudas que las chicas tenían de ella.

-Eres desagradable-espeta la peliceleste que la atendia.

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera 3-atrapa el cuello de Hitsugi con su mano buena-No estas a la altura de Isuke 3.

-Dejala-llega Namatame la cual rápidamente las separa, levanta a Inukai por su chaqueta, desenfunda su katana y la apunta al corazón de la pelirosa.

-¡No!-grita Haru que todavía ayudaba a mantenerse de pie a Tokaku.

-Chitaru, suéltala, por favor-exclama Haruki deteniendo el brazo con el cual sostenia la espada.

-Aah-suspira la pelirroja-Muy bien-la deja caer.

-No vuelvas a tocarme-gruñe Inukai.

-Isuke, se que puedes ser menos aspera, esfuérzate un poco-pide Sagae muy agotada con las piernas cediendo ante ese movimiento repentino que tuvo que hacer para salvarle la vida a su pelirosa, sus costillas eran un desastre, seria afortunada si no eran mas de tres las rotas.

-Por favor relájense-expresa Suzu un tanto angustiada-Kirigaya, ayuda a Azuma, Kouko encárgate de Inukai-pide con serenidad.

-Vamos Hitsugi-dice Chitaru llevando a la chica hasta su amiga herida.

-¿Haru estas herida?-pregunta Hitsugi inmediatamente al ver la sangre que la chica tenia en las comisuras de los labios.

-No…esto…la sangre no es mia-explica la chica muy nerviosa limpiándose con su pañuelo.

-¿De quien es la sangre?-pregunta Kirigaya, muy pensativa, observa Tokaku, ella estaba terriblemente golpeada, la sangre todavía se apreciaba como salía de su labios reventados-Oh, no tenia idea-suelta una risita al agacharse y preparar su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Si, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta-sonrie Namatame, sonrojando al par de chicas.

-¿Dónde están Akio y Diana?-pregunta Otoya a Nio.

-Diana fue a recuperar cualquier cosa incriminatoria del cuerpo de sus compañeros caidos, Akio va a seguir con el plan-contesta Hashiri entrando de nuevo en la lluvia-Las tormentas como estas reviven mi espíritu-extiende sus brazos y levanta la cabeza al cielo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo con Inukai-charlaban Banba y Sumireko.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero ahora esta herida no hara problema hasta que decidamos algo-profiere la pelinaranja, Shinya asiente de acuerdo.

-Puedo distraerlas un segundo-llama una mujer de cabello rubio un tanto mas alta que Kouko, las chicas miran en la dirección de la cual provenia esa voz, unas pocas de ellas comprendiendo los poderes de la chica y su situación sintieron escalofríos-Gracias, sere sincera, tengo unas ganas intensas de matarlas ahora mismo pero, aah, me perdonaron la vida dos veces, asi que solo las herire-con sus palmas desnudas toca el suelo húmedo enviando una descarga que efectivamente hiere a todo el grupo, quienes se encontraban de pie rápidamente cayeron, Hashiri fue la mas afectada por ser la mas empapada, en ese momento realmente se encontraban indefensas-Vamonos, Fubuki-profiere la chica, el par emprende la retirada.

-¿Qué tal huelen esas...flores ahora Shutou?-reclama la pelirosa.

-Aaah, aah, todavía no es medianoche-logra decir incapaz de pararse-Dense prisa... tenemos que llevarlas...al hospital-ordena al levantarse.

-No tendríamos...estos problemas si los...hubiéramos matado en tu...mansión-recrimina Nio llegando a gatas donde ellas.

-No profanare la casa...de mi madre con actos de...lesa humanidad-profiere Sumireko que era la única que había logrado mantenerse de pie.

-Aah, aah, Haru resistirá, no falta mucho, pronto me graduare y podre alejarme-dice la chica sintiendo todo el malestar de una descarga eléctrica.

-Nos...encargaremos de que...asi sea, Haru-profiere Tokaku.

-Alguien quiere...dispararle a esas...dos-exclama Shiena refiriéndose al par de mujeres que las habían atacado recientemente.

-Se nos...acabo la municion-informa Namatame.

-Azuma...no tiene nada roto...vámonos-exclama Hitsugi con una respiración muy pesada.

-Esta noche...todas pasaremos...en el hospital-indica Kouko algo que era prácticamente evidente al recibir todas ellas esa descarga.

-Ayudemonos...chicas...a levantarnos-dice Suzu levantando a Kouko.

* * *

Takao recibió la noticia por parte de su hijo, sus subordinados estaban muerto, traicionados por los hombres de Kent, sólo Ozawa mantenía su nómina completa.

-Debemos, considerar aliarnos con Meichi-propone Akio sentado en la parte trasera de un taxi.

-Jamás, me juntaré con esa zorra, los despertaré y enviaré a Myojo a destruir todo hasta que la encuentren-gruñe enfurecido dirigiendose a la limusina estacionada en el piso subterráneo de su edificio.

-Entiendo-suspira-Padre, fuiste bueno conmigo, hiciste lo correcto al enviarme a aquel dojo después de que mi madre murió, te quiero-aquellas palabras dejaron patidifuso al hombre-Pero eso no te redime de todo el mal que has causado con tu avaricia-cuelga.

-Akio...-llama Takao verdaderamente confuso con las palabras de su hijo-Este muchacho no podrá sustituirme-suspira un tanto decepcionado, ingresa a la limusina-Vamos-ordena a su chofer, este coloca la llave y gira, ¡Booom!

Un taxi se estaciona en la salida del aparcamiento, un joven de cabello cobrizo, con la ropa ensangrentada y un brazo roto sale del vehículo-Perdón, padre-observa como las llamas se extienden en el interior.

* * *

-Sergei, mira como te dejaron, amigo-Diana se arrodilla cerca del cuerpo-¿Qué le diré a Dimitri? A perdido a su padre y ahora pierde a su tío-suspira colocando la cabeza cerca del cuello para que el cuerpo no se viera tan destrozado-Descuida, me aseguraré de que seas incinerado en las faldas de esa montaña que no puedo pronunciar-ríe con tristeza-Decírselo a mi hijo será lo fácil, tu hermana Inna será difícil ya me culpaba por la muerte de su hermano y nuevamente estoy implicada en el mismo acto-sus piernas con lentitud logran erguir el cuerpo esbelto de Diana por completo.

-Parece que lograste mantenerlas vivas-profiere una mujer castaña aparentemente con una edad cercana a Diana.

-Oh, tú debes ser Yuri-expresa estoicamente-Creía que tendrías mas años.

-¿Diana, verdad?-Meichi recibe un gesto afirmativo-Apenas voy por los treinta-indica con una sonrisa serena-Vamos, pronto llegara el comisionado-explica dandole la espalda.

-¿Donde esta Yonaka?-pregunta al seguirla.

-Mis chicas no estan fuera de peligro, cuando sus signos se estabilicen puedes venir por ella-condiciona sin molestarse en pensar las cosas que Diana era capaz de hacer-Pero te tengo una propuesta-expresa estoicamente.

-¿Qué es?-pregunta intrigada observando como la lluvia caía en el exterior.

-Eres una gran telepata y telequinetica, necesito esos tipos de genes complementandome-profiere parando su caminar para mirarla con unos ojos rosáceos brillantes.

-¿Que debo hacer?

-Cuando vengas por la esposa de Keaton te lo diré-sonríe.

-Meichi-llama un hombre.

-Oh, comisionado, un gusto volver a verlo, igualmente a ustedes-se inclinan para saludarse debidamente.

-Meichi, debes tener más cuidado con las fiestas que patrocinas-profiere Akira con mucha seriedad.

-Se que puedes resolverlo.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente una peliverde se peinaba su corto cabello, dejándose un mechon parado pero rápidamente lo bajo al ver que no le quedaba, su cabello le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las orejas, un corte recto, ella estaba lista con su uniforme de Myojo lista para ir a clases, su compañera de cuarto salía temprano todas las mañanas a correr y se arreglaba fuera, toma su bolso y estaba lista para irse, su celular suena.

-Hola-saluda Midori.

-Debes salir de ahí, tenias razón era una trampa, saben que eres hija del jefe-la chica reconocio esa voz, era calmada y aguda, le parecía que pertenecia a una rubia de cabello largo pero también había olvidado su nombre no pudo preguntar pues esta cortó inmediatamente la llamada.

-Rayos-deja sus pantuflas y se coloca sus zapatos casuales, abre la puerta para salir corriendo.

-Hola querida, ¿Quieres acompañarme?-saluda Sumireko justo en frente de ella.

-Hai-saluda Otoya muy sonriente.

-No es justo-gime la peliverde, cuando Hanabusa coloco la mano sobre su hombro.

* * *

Una chica acostada boca arriba con el brazo derecho enyesado, "Desde que logro recordar siempre estoy peleando, herida, cansada pero siempre sonriente, todos necesitan una sonrisa para sentirse seguros, pero ¿por qué soy yo quien debe darsela? Estoy agotada de sonreír pero tampoco quiero llorar y la única forma de aplacar mis emociones conflictivas es lo único que deseo dejar de hacer, pelear"-¿Será que alguna vez tendre una vida tranquila?-suspira Haruki sentandose en su cama de hospital.

-Si quieres una vida con Isuke no la tendras 3-silba la pelirosa en la cama contigua, estira su mano hasta casi tocarla, Sagae sujeta la mano.

-Izquierda y derecha-rie Haruki-No te parece curioso que nos quebrara los brazos contrarios-baja la cabeza.

-Agh, no ves que estoy furiosa por eso, mi brazo tendrá unas horribles cicatrices y tu no tienes nada para compensarme eso-gruñe pero sin soltar su mano, Haruki se baja de la cama, acercándose mas a la pelirosa convaleciente.

-"¿Que te parece un beso por cada vez que respires?"-propone colocando el primer beso y cortando rápidamente para que pudiera respirar y colocarle otro.

-Sagae, ustedes no son las únicas en esta habitación, ¿como puedes besarte con esa zorra?-espeta Azuma recostada justo en frente de ellas.

-Corre la cortina-ordena Inukai iracunda.

-Perdon Azuma, puede que te lo explique luego-corre la cortina cubriéndolas de las miradas nocivas de la peliazul.

-Ese par son todo un caso-expresa Shiena que en cambio estaba a lado de Tokaku.

-No puedo entender a las personas como Sagae-profiere Tokaku mirando al frente sin observar nada-Inukai la traiciona, nos traiciona, luego vuelve con ella, y la sigue queriendo como si nunca hubiera hecho nada-exclama con furia.

-Amor, supongo-profiere Kenmochi levantando los hombros.

-Par de idiotas dejen de hablar de nosotras-grita Isuke desde atrás de la cortina.

-Isuke no te muevas tanto, vas a seguir lastimándote-clama Haruki.

-Callate no dejare que estas desgra…uhmm-jadea Inukai, el par contrario se quedaron un poco confundidas por ese repentino silencio-Para con eso vas a empalagarme.

-Crei que habias aceptado mi propuesta-rie la pelirroja.

-No es suficiente para Isuke 3-dice-Desearia que pudieras pasarme esa habilidad tuya de no generar marcas al cicatrizar-profiere en un tono indiferente.

-Eso es posible Inukai-responde Kenmochi.

-¿Qué dices?-Isuke se levanto de la cama y abrió las cortinas, muy interesada en esas palabras.

-Saoi creo una inoculación sintetica de la sangre de Neiji y la usa como un kit de primeros auxilios, acelera la cicatrización y no deja marcas-explica Shiena.

-Haruki, esa jeringa esta en mi chaqueta-pronuncia rápidamente, Haruki abre la mesita de noche que tenían en medio de las dos camas y logra encontrarla, la jeringa tenia tres agujas alargadas, al parecer el liquido debía inyectarse en tejido intramuscular-Damela-Isuke la toma y sin pensarlo se inyecta en el brazo, casi de inmediaton sintió como una gran cantidad de energía recorria su cuerpo, pero-Me sigue doliendo el brazo, cuatro ojos-gruñe.

-No acelera la reparación de tejido oseo-informa Shiena un tanto molesta-Solo el tipo que asesinaste podía, y Haruki…espera, ¿Tu tienes globulos verdes?

-No, no sano de forma acelerada, tardare en recupérarme lo que tenga que tardarme, lo único que tengo diferente a ustedes es mi alto conteo de mitocondrias y la resistencia de mis fibras musculares según recuerdo que decían en ese laboratorio-explica la pelirroja regresando a su cama al observar que llegaba la enfermera.

-Interesante-dice Azuma acomodándose para ser revisada-Shutou-saluda.

-Veo que ya tienen energía-dice Suzu con una sonrisa.

-Dame de alta rápido no quiero dejar a Haru sola tanto tiempo-dice la peliazul haciendo todo lo posible por facilitar el trabajo de Suzu.

-Si, puedes irte cuando quieras, solo recuerda tomar los analgésicos y desinflamatorios, tus contusiones fueron graves pero no para dejarte en observacion-dice Suzu muy sonriente-Puedes levantarte, ve por tus cosas, linda.

-Gracias-expresa Tokaku bajando con paciencia de la cama, los movimientos rapidos le dolían, tomo su ropa del cajón y entro a vestirse en el baño.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedare?-pregunta Shiena.

-La metralla quebró un par de tus costillas, te quedaras aquí junto con ellas hasta mañana para asegurarnos de que paramos el sangrado interno-explica cambiando el suero salino.

-De acuerdo-suspira Kenmochi.

-Isuke ya se siente mejor 3-profiere la pelirosa.

-Si, tu podrias irte, pero Haruki te mantendrá vigilada aquí hasta que ella este en condiciones de volver a las habitaciones-responde mientras tanteaba las costillas de Haruki.

-Auh-se queja la pelirroja.

-Perdon-dice Suzu.

-¿Por qué no puedes dejarme salir? Isuke odia los hospitales-hace un mohín con su boca en señal de desagrado por esa decisión.

-Necesitas de quien pueda convencer a Hitsugi, Chitaru, Shinya, Sumireko y Tokaku de que no te peguen un tiro-explica Suzu muy sonriente, Tokaku ya vestida sale de la habitación sin despegar la vista de la pelirosa.

-Seguro crees que eres aterradora 3-expresa con una risa burlesca, a ella no le importaba mucho lo que esas chicas pretendieran hacerle, sabia como mantenerse viva.

-Shutou-llama Shiena-Isuke se acaba de inyectar la misma sustancia verdosa que Sumireko, ¿hay efectos secundarios?-inquiere al lograr sentarse, estaba cansada de estar acostada.

-No, Sumireko se ve mejor que nunca-Suzu observa a la pelirosa-Bien, eso quiere decir que no tengo necesidad de revisarte, tu brazo sanara en unos meses por si solo-indica la peliazul-Pero te dire algo, Inukai, Meichi pidió que cuando salieras de este cuarto fueras con ella, que deciria ella misma tu destino-esto produjo un ligero malestar en el estomago de Inukai, no la había visto mas de una vez pero solo eso era necesario para sentir el aura de aquella mujer-Bien, traeré sus almuerzos-profiere al salir de la habitación.

-Estaras bien-profiere Haruki.

-Yuri es muy misteriosa, no he podido conseguir información profunda sobre ella-expresa Kenmochi mientras limpiaba sus lentes.

-Isuke puede convencerla 3-sonrie juguetonamente-Cambiando de tema, Shiena, ¿crees que es posible aislar el elemento cicatrizante del resto de la formula de Saoi?-pregunta con delicadeza pues aquello le interesaba demasiado.

-Si, no soy experta en química pero si, los archivos ya decían algo referente a ello-contesta con calma, ella tampoco parecía verdaderamente enojada con Isuke.

-Uhmm-sueltan la pelirroja y la pelirosa atentas a las palabras de Kenmochi, se miran-¿Una crema?-se dicen al mismo tiempo y rien pues verdaderamente sus mentes estaban en sintonía.

-Uh-exclama Shiena sin entenderlas.

* * *

-Ahora que Takao esta muerto y Akio tomará su lugar solo nos queda encargarnos de Ozawa-expresa Sumireko de pie frente a Yuri en su oficina.

-Matarlo no nos ayudará a cumplir nuestras metas-profiere Suzu sentada en un sillón de cuero a un costado de la habitación.

-Tenemos a su hija, intentaremos negociar con él para ponerlo de nuestro lado-habla Meichi con seguridad-Si eso falla lo mataré y pondré a su hija en su lugar-indica cruzando las piernas.

-Midori es algo timida, quizas pueda decir incluso cobarde-comenta Hanabusa manteniendose en su lugar muy firme.

-Habra que cambiar eso, pero si nos encargamos de unos cuantos de sus accionistas nadie me impedirá tomar el control y colocar a esa niña al frente de las operaciones-menciona sin perder estoicidad-Midori puede hacerlo solo necesita un poco de ayuda.

-Estoy de acuerdo-pronuncia Shutou-Despues de todo ella tambien es como nosotras-proclama elevandose del sillón-Ya la había inspeccionado antes el día que nació, sus hormonas parecen ser tan cautivadoras como las de Takechi-indica acercandose a Sumireko.

-Perfecto mientras mas variedad de genes mejor-exclama Yuri con una sonrisa-Envienmela junto con Inukai, quiero poner a prueba a la pelirosa.

-Desde luego-dice Suzu.

-Puedes retirarte Shutou-indica Yuri, con una leve inclinación se despide de ambas y deja la habitación.

-¿De que desea hablar directora?-inquiere Hanabusa.

-Ven sientate-se da suaves palmadas en las piernas indicandole donde quería que se sentara, Sumireko no tan confiada lo hizo-Nio me cuenta que conseguiste un trofeo de plata-susurra en el oído de la chica haciendola estremecer.

-Aah, sí Banba es hermosa y quiero estar con ella-las manos de Meichi recorren la anatomía de Sumireko-La amo-indica jadeante.

-Amor que hermoso sentimiento-habla con sus labios rozando el cuello de la pelinaranja, su lengua recorre la fina piel de Sumireko haciendola gemir-Me parece perfecto que encontraras a alguien-la mano derecha de Yuri amasa delicadamente el busto y la izquierda toma posición en la cintura, los jadeos de Hanabusa aumentan-Eso significa que dejaremos de tener estos encuentros-lame el lóbulo de la oreja, sujeta la barbilla de la chica y su lengua ingresa en la boca de Sumireko por ultima vez-Puedes irte, que Banba termine lo que empece-la deja en libertad, Sumireko se levanta toda jadeante, sonrojada y con un ardor placentero que nacía en su interior.

-Gracias-expresa con la respiración pesada, le dedica una reverencia y se retira.

-Cuidate, hermosa reina-sonríe con superioridad y complacencia.

* * *

Tokaku llega hasta su puerta, estando de pie frente a ella sintió pesadez, nerviosismo, la chica que se encontraba detras era muy especial para ella, pero su mente divagó, "Ella sabe como usar sus poderes, los usó para salvarnos de Ichiro, aunque no funcionaron inmediatamente, ¿aprendió a usarlos en ese momento o estaba demasiado angustiada para concentrarse? ¿Como debo sentirme con ella? Haru, tenías que interesarte en mí, soy alguien muy complicada", una fuerte inspiración despues Tokaku logra abrir la puerta, al ingresar observa como todo estaba limpio, podía olerse el detergente, el piso seguía húmedo, un balde espumoso se encontraba en un costado.

-Tokaku viene, Haru debe tener limpio el cuarto-al parecer la chica no había notado su ingreso, lo cual le parecía un poco extraño siendo la habitación tan pequeña, Ichinose se encontraba de rodillas fregando el piso, usaba un short color lima y una camiseta blanca, cabe destacar que la ropa estaba lo suficientemente humeda para relucir la piel debajo de ella, la ropa interior era completamente observable a través de la semitransparente vestimenta, aquella visión tan suculenta desprendió de cualquier duda a la peliazul que permanecía con la vista inmovible de los shorts lima admirando la redondez de los gluteos de la chica-Uh-Ichinose siente la mirada y un tanto exaltada se levanta a saludar-Tokaku, no sabía que habías llegado...pudiste decir algo-sonríe nerviosamente, exprimiendo el trapo con el cual limpiaba la habitación, el busto también resplandecía, el sostén de algodón no ayudaba en nada para mantener el pudor de Haru-Te abrazaría pero estoy muy mojada...quería tener impecable el lugar para cuando...-Azuma hipnotizada con la mirada tan tierna de Ichinose no pudo resistirse a la tentación que tenía en frente, de manera autónoma la envolvió con sus brazos y besó mandando de vacaciones a todas sus vacilaciones.

-Es perfecto de este modo-se forma una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro de Tokaku.

-Gracias, pero todavía me falta mucho por hacer y tú debes descansar-le sonríe con alegría despojandola de toda ilusión.

-De acuerdo-profiere sin dejar de sonreír, la libera y se dirige a su cama.

-Ah, Tokaku, antes de que te recuestes deberías tomar un baño-aconseja la chica de ojos rosáceos-Hueles horrible-le dice sin dejar de sonreír.

-Aah, Ichinose-gruñe la peliazul haciendo reír a Haru.

* * *

-No me confío de ella-dice Kirigaya muy ocupada en su libreta de apuntes, se encontraba acostada sobre su espalda con las piernas sobre la cabecera de la cama mientras escribía combinaciones químicas buscando mejorar el rendimiento de su veneno, "Primero la teoría luego la prueba, esto la matará lentamente"-¿Qué opinas Chitaru?-busca el pensar de Namatame.

-No soy buena en química pero un traidor entre nosotras es deshonroso, debe morir-Namatame era pacífica y calmada pero su vida estaba marcada por el Bushido, su código no le permitía perdonar ese tipo de actos.

Hitsugi asiente-Sí, este veneno le producirá terribles alucinaciones mientras su cuerpo se deteriora lentamente en medio de una agonía avernal-sonríe con inocencia-Se basa en las sustancias de una planta llamada la Trompeta de Ángel, su nombre científico es "Brugmansia Arborea"-informa con emoción.

-¿Hitsugi, cómo es que tienes tanto conocimiento sobre tal ciencia?-expresa intrigada, nunca había tenido el valor de preguntárselo.

-Soy una asesina-responde sin rodeos, la pelirroja no se impresiona pues esa era su principal sospecha.

-¿Qué trabajos hiciste antes de este?-pregunta.

-Muchos-contesta-Mi principal método de ejecución es el envenenamiento, bueno de hecho el único que uso-sonríe-Como verás soy baja de estatura y mi cuerpo no está desarrollado, fácilmente puedo personificar una niña para acercarme a mis objetivos-cuenta dejando su libreta de lado-Nadie se puede resistir a la mirada tierna llena de vida de una niñita-sonríe coquetamente-Te conquiste con ella, ¿o no?

-Jejeje, sí-responde manteniéndose sentada en el sofá.

-Oh, como dato curioso mi organismo es resistente a los venenos, cuando soy afectada mi metabolismo se ralentiza para ser capaz de filtrarlo-explica saltando de la cama.

-Pareces animada, ¿tienes ganas de hacer algo?-pregunta Namatame observando atentamente los movimientos de Kirigaya.

-Hoy quiero llegar a tercera base-sonríe pícaramente sentandose en el regazo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué tan lejos es eso?-inquiere con sus mejillas incluso más rojas que su cabellera.

-Solo disfrutalo-susurra Hitsugi cuando sus manos se apoderaron de los "melones" de Chitaru.

-OK-dice la chica acariciando los muslos de la pequeña peliazul.

* * *

Banba se hallaba preparando un té para cuando Sumireko regresara, "-La temperatura es la adecueda-dice Mahiru", "-El aroma sublime-añade Shinya-Esta noche cae, te deseo suerte Mahiru-ríe al desaparecer en medio de la penumbra abismal onírica", coloca el juego de té en la mesa con dedicación, los tentempies en una bandeja de plata, sonríe satisfecha por su trabajo, mira el reloj, tenía el tiempo justo para vestirse y para que el té se enfriara lo suficiente, se coloca frente al espejo, desabrocha su camisa marinera, la puerta rechina alertando a la peliplateada de la llegada de Hanabusa.

-Oh, hola-dice Banba exaltada tratando de cubrir su desnudez-No te esperaba tan pronto...-evita mirarla directamente-Quería darte...-Sumireko todavía con el rostro carmesí y el corazón emocionado camina hacia ella, la toma por la cintura y se la lleva a la cama sin miramientos.

-Esto es todo lo que tienes que darme-jadea manteniendo ocupadas sus manos en la acción de desnudar a la peliplateada.

-Sumireko...-gime Mahiru buscando aire pues el cuerpo de Hanabusa la presionaba contra la cama y la lengua no deseaba apartarse de su boca.

-Perdón, Mahiru, lo necesito-eleva su cuerpo, sentada en las caderas de la chica pudo observar la sencillez, suavidad y fragilidad del cuerpo femenino que tenía bajo suyo, unos ojos amatistas suplicantes la observaban reduciendo su excitación-Lo lamento-dice muy avergonzada con su comportamiento.

-No...-dice Banba-Continua, pero no seas tan brusca-expresa moviendo sus manos a los botones que mantenían la ropa encima de la pelinaranja.

-Banba-murmulla antes de saborear el néctar embriagante del amor cortesía de los labios de su amada.

* * *

Kouko permanecía sentada en su escritorio escribiendo su ensayo para la clase de literatura, aunque su mente había sido llevada al límite con todas las actividades extracurriculares que solo la clase negra tenía y soportaba, ella permanecía serena, sus angustias y dolores permanecerían abovedados en su interior esperando un lugar seguro para abrirlos o entregarselos a alguien más.

-Hola-saluda Suzu quitandose sus zapatos de enfermera y colocandose las pantuflas-Uuf, cuidar de esas chicas es pesado-una sonrisa cansada se forma en su rostro-Pero satisfactorio, nada es mejor que asegurar la supervivencia del futuro-profiere recostandose en el sofá.

-Te esfuerzas mucho, no sé como reaccionarán cuando descubran todo el plan de Yuri y te vean implicada en ello-comenta preocupada sin demostrarlo, mantenía su mano en la tarea de escribir.

-Espero que me comprendan, he dedicado casi veinte años de esfuerzo para esto, solo desearía haber sido una mejor persona y negarme a juntarlas para sufrir esto-suspira agotada, se cubre el rostro llena de romordimientos-Soy alguien muy egoísta, ¿verdad?-limpia las pequeñas gotas que deseaban salir.

-No hay nada de malo en buscar realización y cumplir un anhelo tan esperado como el tuyo-trata de consolarla dejando de lado su tarea, se sentó en el sillón con las piernas de Suzu sobre su regazo mientras esta permanecía acostada de espalda.

-No creo que el fin justifique los métodos, mucho menos sí yo soy la que sale mayormente beneficiadda-un suspiro largo y profundo sale de su boca.

-Tampoco etás segura de que funcione para tí-masajea las piernas de la peliceleste para relajar los músculos.

-Eso solo lo hace peor-solloza incapaz de sostener sus emociones.

-No lo hagas, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar verte llorar-intenta guardar sus gimoteos y lo logra.

-Lo lamento, linda-seca sus lágrimas con el pañuelo que tenía en su bolsillo, coloca su cuerpo de forma correcta en el sillón, mira los ojos azules de Kouko podía observar el propio dolor que ella guardaba-Abrazame-pide Suzu con una tierna sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-se abrazan amigablemente, consolandose mutuamente, Suzu apenas conocía los problemas que aquejaban a su compañera de vida pero ella estaría ahí siempre, quizás eternamente.

-Bésame-pide con sus ojos color miel llenos de pasión.

-Por supuesto-le responde con una sonrisa, un casto beso se produce y eso era suficiente para ellas.

-Iré a tomar un baño.

-Te acompaño-quizás no.

* * *

Jadeos, gemidos, susurros, gimoteos y más sinónimos se producían en la habitación de Hashiri, Midori sujetada con cuerdas ya no hacía intentos por liberarse de su hostigadora.

-Sabía que te gustaría-exclama Otoya con una malsana alegría.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunta devastada.

-No lo sé, me excita ver chicas lindas indefensas y completamente a mi merced, tú tienes suerte de que no me devolvieran mis tijeras-sonríe con lujuría-Sé sincera conmigo, ¿te gusta?-pregunta introduciendo un pr de sus dedos en el interior de la peliverde, esta solo puede producir jadeos lastimeros.

-Me...había gustado...cuando interrumpiste mi ducha-solloza, "¿Por qué? Yo solo quería impresionar a mi padre para que me dejara guiar el negocio", Takechi observa la mirada perdida de Midori, ella había tenido esa misma mirada sombría, la mirada que rememora los sucesos que la llevaron hasta ese punto, la había tenido esa vez en el reformatorio y después había muerto y un monstruo llamado Takechi Otoya nació.

-Yo sé lo que se siente-susurra dejando de tocarla, desata las cuerdas, la peliverde adquiere una postura sentada y se cubre sus partes en un intento de mantener su pudor.

-Gracias-logra decir todavía temblorosa.

-Soy un monstruo, y si después de esto no eres consolada tú serás igual-se tiende en la cama sufriendo una revelación, Midori extiende su mano hacia ella...

-¡Takechi!-grita Hashiri ardiendo de rabia, literalmente, Otoya veía como las llamas oscuras del infierno emergen del cuerpo de la rubia-Te dije que la cuidaras no que la violaras-la piel de Takechi comienza a desprenderse, ella entra en pánico se retuerce por la habitación aterrada, Nio adquiere un cuerpo oscuro pigmentando con fénix de fuego, un par de ojos demoníacos escrutaban el alma de Otoya esta se coloca en posición fetal gimiendo de horror-Vete-suspira la rubia al detener las ilusiones.

Takechi trastabilla mientras huye del lugar-Ponte ropa antes de salir-exclama la rubia pero fue muy tarde, Otoya salió como alma que persigue el diablo-Ay-se golpea la frente-Ya vuelvo, no te atrevas a huir-Nio le dedica una sonrisa de tiburón a la peliverde, logrando asustarla lo suficiente para detenerla ahí hasta que ella se asegurara de que Otoya terminara en su propia habitación.

* * *

Era de madrugada, el sitio oscuro, carente de sonido, un montón de bases de árboles cortados llenaban el lugar, el suelo húmedo, inundado con agua y lodo, en medio de todo aquel pantano un hombre de cabello azul, con un tatuaje de dragón en el brazo y una cola de caballo como peinado permanecía sentado en uno de los troncos, meditando con los ojos vendados, escuchando las voces de ultratumba que el ambiente incitaba a oír, "Sus brillantes ojos son mi debilidad", comprendió, inspira olfateando la humedad, la savia de los troncos, las burbujas de metano que reventaban liberando gases de invernadero a la atmósfera, "Si ignoro esa mirada demoníaca podré matarla", concentra sus sentidos, buscando ignorar la vista.

Un zumbido corta el aire, Azuma levanta la mano y atrapa el objeto que iba contra él, "Una flecha, menta derretida"-Fubuki, sé que eres tú, el aroma te delata-se coloca de pie sin quitarse la venda, logra escuchar estática, " Zumbido eléctrico, calabaza quemada"-Veo que Hoshi te acompaña.

-No mientas Ichiro, no puedes ver nada-bromea la rubia.

-Jajaja-carcajea mientras se quita la venda-¿Qué quieren?-pregunta recuperando seriedad.

-Ozawa quiere invadir el laboratorio de Saoi-responde Honda, un parche cubría el ojo derecho de la arquera.

-¿Que busca en ese lugar?-pregunta el peliazul saltando sobre los troncos cortados para salir del pantano y llegar a sus compañeras.

-Nuevos reclutas-responde Hana.

Con un salto giratorio tan largo que rompía las reglas de la física, Ichiro cae de pie frente a ellas-Voy-responde secamente.

* * *

-Tu propuesta es aceptable-dice Diana estando en el salón secreto de Meichi-¿Donde firmo?-pregunta sonriendo ella había regresado a usar una vestimenta casual, pupera amarilla con el símbolo de peligro biológico encima, unos shorts jean de color negro y zapatos converse grises.

-Excelente...-el sonido de una puerta deslizandose interrumpe a Yuri, Isuke y Midori ingresaban al lugar acompañadas por Nio-Pasate mañana por los laboratorios de Saoi y habla con Akio, él te indicara el resto-la despide con una reverencia.

-Adiós-también reverencia-Vamos, Yonaka es hora de regresar a casa-profiere a la esposa de Kent.

-Vamos-Yonaka un tanto nerviosa deja el lugar, no había sufrido ningún abuso pero temió sufrirlo todo el tiempo que estuvo detenida.

-Señorita Inukai-saluda Diana ya retirandose.

-Inukai Isuke-pronuncia Meichi saliendo de su silla.

-Yuri-dice Isuke muy relajada.

-Regresas a mí por amor a una persona que indirectamente es la responsable de tus actuales desgracias-expresa.

-Y responsable directa de mis deleites 3-silba la pelirosa.

-De acuerdo, Inukai te pondré una prueba para determinar si realmente eres útil para mí-le dice sosteniendo la quijada de la pelirosa entre sus dedos.

-¿Cual?-pregunta apartando la mano de Meichi.

-Golpeame-pide impactando a la pelirosa con tan extraña petición-Si eres capaz-los ojos de Meichi nuevamente se metamorfosean de su color café natural a un espectral brillo rosa.

-Aah-jadea Isuke atemorizada por ese cambio en el color de ojos.

-Te reto, hazlo-sonríe Yuri.

-Bien-espeta Isuke algo insegura, levanta la mano y abofetea a la directora-Aah-gime de dolor, golpearla era igual que pegarle a un muro.

-Estupendo-exclama Yuri sonriendo-Me eres útil, te quedarás y se te pagará como hemos acordado desde un principio-informa colocando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirosa-Puedes irte, Inukai-ordena.

-Aah, gracias-pronuncia Isuke sin estar segura de como dirigirse a ella, "¿Qué tipo de mujer es esta?", se retira con la palma enrojecida a causa de la bofetada.

-Midori-pronuncia Meichi.

-Buenas noches...directora-expresa asustada.

-No temas, tengo algo que pedirte-se le acerca, deshace el nudo de la corbata de moño del uniforme, desabotona la camisa, Isuke estando del otro lado de la puerta voltea antes de que esta se cierre, Hashiri sonreía plácidamente mientras un rubor se formaba en sus mejillas, la mirada de Inukai se cruza con la de la peliverde, esos ojos gritaban por ayuda.

-¡Bye! 3-sacude la mano muy alegre y la puerta se cierra.

* * *

En una piscina de baja profundidad un hombre calvo y completamente tatuado, meditaba con un cocodrilo como compañero durante una soleada tarde, ese lagarto prehistórico alguna vez fue su mayor temor pero cuando aprendió a estimular el bulbo raquídeo con sus ondas mentales fue capaz de infundir miedo inclusive en una bestia como esa, "No es divertido si no pelean", acaricia la cabeza del cocodrilo, " Tú no lo entiendes, eres un animal que caza emboscando a tus presas y luego las despedazas", el cocodrilo sacude la cabeza golpeando ligeramente el pecho de su dueño, "No me juzgues de no ser por mí serías un par de zapatos", el saúrido asiente un par de veces, "Comprendo, no debo contenerme, si su mente es lo bastante débil para paralizarse ante el miedo merecen morir", el reptil abre sus fauces y las cierra produciendo un fuerte chasquido, "Destrozadas. Perfecto, siempre es un placer hablar contigo"-Me has ayudado mucho hoy amigo-se levanta, sale de la piscina, tres Kuzonoha de menor rango estudiaban las técnicas de Hisao-Bien, lancenle un cerdo, olvidé alimentarlo dos semanas.

-En seguida-responden al unísono y se dan media vuelta.

-¡Alto!-grita Hisao, sus subordinados voltean, Hisao abrazaba al lagarto, los seis metros de largo que tenía aquel reptil estaban fuera del agua-No le den la espalda a un cocodrilo hambriento-aconseja con una sonrisa sádica.

* * *

-Este color te queda bien-dice Haruki al pintar de amarillo las uñas de Isuke, ambas tenían sus cuerpos cubiertos por tan solo una toalla blanca, recién habían salido de la ducha que tomaron juntas.

-A Isuke no le gusta elige otro color 3-la empuja suavemente con el pie en el pecho de Haruki, el jueguecito resulta brusco y el envase abierto se derrama, se miran entre sí.

-Jajaja-se ríen-Eso fue culpa tuya 3-Haruki se apresura a decir.

-Lo sé 3-la pelirosa sonríe lujuriosamente, Sagae desliza su mano buena todo el recorrido de las seductoras piernas de Isuke, antes de llegar a la meta se detiene para besar la parte interna del muslo, ¡Toc! ¡Toc!-¡Largo!-grita Isuke enfurecida por aquella interrupción.

-Ya regreso-se levanta la pelirroja.

-No-gruñe Isuke pero ya se había ido, "Idiota, no sabes lo excitada que estoy".

-Hola-saluda Haruki.

-Hola, esto, tengo un problema-dice Shiena notandose perturbada.

-Otoya-suspira Haruki, Kenmochi asiente.

-Isuke, regreso rápido-exclama antes de salir sin esperar respuesta.

-¡Oye!-grita-Maldita, ¿por qué eres tan maternal?-susurra con rabia por el gran altruísmo de la pelirroja.

-Uh, hola-saluda Shiena.

-Sirveme de provecho y limpia eso-señala el esmalte regado.

* * *

Takechi temblaba sentada en su cama con una botella de licor en su mano.

-Otoya-llama Haruki, la pelimorada para sus temblores.

-Haruki-sonríe alegre-Ven, acompañame-levanta la botella-Vi algo horrible-expresa bebiendo directamente de la botella-Uuf, aunque también recordé lo mucho que duele ser victimizado-explica sin moverse de su cama.

-Dame eso, las menores de edad no deben beber-Haruki arrebata la botella de las manos de Takechi y la coloca en la mesita de noche.

-¿Uh?-exclama confundida-Eres muy correcta a la hora de ver como una menor bebe licor pero no a la hora de tener sexo con ella-recrimina con una sonrisa seductora.

-Creía que eras mayor-suspira la pelirroja y se sienta junto a ella-Hubiera dicho que no de saberlo-indica consternada.

-Tranquila, nuestras edades no son tan diferentes-sujeta los hombros de Haruki y la acuesta en la cama.

-Otoya, creí que habíamos superado esto-profiere Haruki manteniendo una mirada neutral.

-Sí, no te pido tu cariño, lo que pido es tu cuerpo-sonríe juguetonamente-Estás herida es mi mejor oportunidad para succionar tus jugos-exclama llena de lujuria.

-Yo no soy una presa que puedas atrapar en tu red Otoya-con su brazo revierte las circunstancias, ella termina sobre Takechi y le sujeta ambas muñecas con su mano-Solo necesito una mano para controlarte.

-Uy, quieres ser la dominante también me sirve 3-silba estando completamente ebria-Todavía conservo el "strap on" que usaste conmigo-una sonrisa libidinosa se crea en el rostro de la pelimorada.

-Perdón por esto, Otoya-adelanta Haruki.

-¿Ah?-expresa confundida, Sagae la suelta y al tener la mano libre la abofetea-Auh-exclama adolorida.

-No puedes despecharte cada vez que recuerdas las heridas del pasado-aconseja bajandose de ella, tomándola de la mano y apretando con suavidad para demostrarle que realmente le importaba, Takechi ahora muy concentrada en la pelirroja permanece callada-Yo también sufrí mucho, lloraba todas las noches cuando era niña, mi padre para ayudarme me entrenó en cuerpo y mente para ser fuerte pero solo dejé de llorar cuando acepté que eso quedó atrás y me liberé de los grilletes del pasado-cuenta sabiamente sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Otoya.

-¿Cómo me libero del pasado?-pregunta muy intrigada.

-Con voluntad-le sonríe acariciando el cabello-Y con tus amigas alrededor.

-¿Por qué no hay dos como tú, Haruki?-expresa la pelimorada-Así Isuke y yo podríamos tenerte-bromea.

-Jeje, me tienes como amiga-la abraza.

-Gracias-intenta besarla pero Haruki mueve la cabeza.

-No, otro beso tuyo y creo que me volveré adicta-ríe la pelirroja.

Takechi tira de ella y coloca un beso amistoso en la mejilla de Sagae-Amigas-dice Takechi con los párpados entrecerrados.

-Amigas-responde alegremente.

-Ya tengo...sueño-bosteza Otoya.

-Descansa-se retira depositando un beso en la frente de la pelimorada-Ah-recuerda-¿Shiena, estará segura durmiendo aquí?

-Aquí es más seguro que allá con Inukai-sonríe dulcemente.

-Cierto-se golpea en frente-Las dejé solas-se alarma-Hasta mañana-sale corriendo a revisar su habitación.

* * *

Haruki abre la puerta de su cuarto, casi no se sorprende al ver a Isuke sentada sobre Shiena desgarrandole la pijama con su única mano operativa mientras Kenmochi trataba de defenderse, suelta un fuerte suspiro, ambas féminas la observan.

-No, no me digan lo que paso-pide Haruki cubriendose el rostro.

-Esta cuatro ojos no obedeció a Isuke-gruñe la pelirosa.

-No soy tu sirvienta-replica la castaña.

-Hey, se me acaba de ocurrir una idea 3-formula Inukai coquetamente.

-Oh, no, no, no esta vez-profiere Haruki mientras gesticula negativamente con su mano y cabeza-Isuke, libera a Shiena por favor-la pelirosa lo hace con un resoplido-Gracias-dice la pelirroja muy avergonzada.

-Gracias, Haruki-agradece al levantarse.

-Takechi ya está calmada, pero si reincide ve donde Nio a pasar la noche-comenta con tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana-se retira sujetando su pijama para evitar que alguien viera su busto.

-Hasta mañana-sonríe y cierra la puerta, voltea para encontrarse con una mirada indiferente de Isuke, Haruki solo suspira, camina a la cama y se deja caer en ella de espaldas claro esta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta la pelirosa preocupada por esa actitud.

-Isuke, estoy dudando que hayamos hecho lo correcto al volver-profiere creando un terrible dolor en el pecho de Inukai y en el suyo.

-¡No!-grita la pelirosa-¡ARRIESGUÉ MI VIDA POR TI! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO!

-Pero Isuke...-dice sin intentar levantarse o mirarla.

-Nada de peros-reclama la pelirosa dejando caer su toalla atrayendo la mirada de Haruki-Los peros son para perdedores-se coloca sobre ella, sus bien provistos senos rebotan ante la mirada de la pelirroja hipnotizandola-Dije que haría todo lo posible para que estemos juntas y cumpliré mi promesa-sus ojos dorados se arriesgaban a llorar, Isuke despoja a la pelirroja del único objeto que la cubría-Por favor, miráme con esos ojos ámbar llenos de amor como solías hacer antes-sus emociones estaban a flor de piel-Como cuando el mundo era de las dos-frota su voluminoso busto contra el cuerpo de Haruki.

-Puedo intentarlo-sonríe la pelirroja provocativamente-Pero esto será difícil lo sabes-indica con una risa que devolvió la calma a Isuke.

-Tratemos de hacerlo lento y suave-susurra contra la oreja de Haruki.

-Yo lo decía...porque es...difícil tener sexo...con los brazos enyesados-jadea la pelirroja sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía con la estimulación que Isuke le proporcionaba.

-Yo también 3-sus labios se unen de nuevo como la primera vez que conocieron sus cuerpos, la primera vez que el mundo solo fue de las dos.

* * *

Meichi observa la televisión acostada en su cama desnuda y en compañía _-Comisionado Yamato-pide el reportero._

 _-Buenas noches-saluda-En respecto sobre lo que sucedió en Myojo hace unos días puedo asegurar a la ciudadanía que ya conocemos a los responsables-expresa con serenidad-Algunos de ellos murieron en el atentado, durante una riña que por un motivo desconocido surgió entre ellos-informa sin una pizca de duda-Las estudiantes que se vieron involucradas se encuentran fuera de peligro y aseguran no haber sido abusadas-indica observando directamente la cámara-Así que compatriotas pueden permanecer tranquilos, ningún inocente salió herido en este incidente-afirma ante las cámaras-Gracias por su tiempo, debo volver al trabajo-se despide con una sonrisa segura._

 _-Ahí lo tienen, ciudadanos la policía ya tiene un rastro que seguir, pueden estar seguros que con la guía del comisionado pronto tendrán bajo custioda los miembros restantes de esta célula terrorista-culmina el reportero lleno de confianza._

Meichi apaga el televisor-Perfecto-exclama muy complacida-Falta tan poco-su corazón late emocionado.

-Lo hacen bien hasta ahora-dice Nio acariciando el ombligo de Yuri.

-Así es-acaricia la cabeza de la rubia-Tú también lo has hecho bien-la besa, su vista se desvía a la chica a su izquierda parecía confundida y temerosa-Relajate, pronto tendrás el poder necesario para que nadie pueda aprovecharse de ti-coloca un suave beso en la boca de la peliverde.

-¿Lo promete directora?-pregunta con la mirada perdida en los ojos rosáceos de Yuri.

-Es una promesa.

La boca de Midori se dirige al busto de Meichi-Aaah-jadea al sentir de nuevo el placer que producía la boca de la peliverde, Nio se une acariciando el cuello de Yuri con su lengua-Eso es mis niñas-cierra los ojos y se le escapa un gemido de placer.

 **¿Cómo lo ven? ¿Se dirige a donde creían o los estoy sorprendiendo? Esta completamente claro dos cosas sobre Meichi, la primera es que es una lolicon y la segunda es que tiene su propia agenda oculta de las chicas y dos de ellas conocen todos los detalles, bueno Nio también pero ella es como una extensión de Yuri, jajaja, gracias por leer, saben, desearía en verdad escuchar las hipótesis que se están formando en sus cabezas y si no es mucha molestia sean libres de escribirlas junto a los comentarios, consejos, improperios y etc., que quieran dejarme.**

 **¿Me pregunto si alguien le apuesta a un final feliz? "X D :"**

 **¿Por qué escribí eso? Era completamente innecesario. Na que importa, saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador :-D.**


	17. Pétalo Majestuoso

**"Desperté deseando inspiración,**

 **mire al cielo buscando iluminación,**

 **una dama luminosa hizo aparición**

 **era la musa de mi imaginación"**

 **-Delirios de Poeta por BrunoAscar**

 **(Si alguien más ya escribió esto háganmelo saber por qué creo que pensamos igual XD)**

 **XD -** **Estoy de vacaciones ya llega carnaval, gloriosos serán estos días.**

 **D: -No deberías celebrar, tu trabajas y ahora que estas libre lo harás el doble.**

 **XD -¡No! ¿Por qué debo trabajar por un pedazo de papel sin valor verdadero más que la confianza de que representa una riqueza que no puedo asegurar que realmente existe? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso puede comprar la felicidad?**

 **D: -No, pero puede comprar una entrada para ver "Batman V Superman" en el cine.**

 **XD -¡Cierto! ¡Muy bien! ¿A quién tengo que matar?**

 **D: -Nos mataran a nosotros si no comienza este capítulo rápido.**

 **XD-Entonces a ello...**

 **Aclaraciones previas:**

 **6= pelipurpura.**

 **7= pelirrojo.**

 **8= mujer.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! Puede que haya descripciones graficas que se consideren para adultos aunque yo creo que un adolescente puede manejarlo, pero me veo en la obligacion de advertir pues mi percepcion del mundo no es igual al de la mayoria, jajaja, en fin continuen bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **PÉTALO MAJESTUOSO**

Frío, oscuridad, ventanas empañadas con el vaho de dos chicas que no podían sentir las dos primeras palabras enunciadas, la pasión de hace unas pocas horas atrás las mantenía cálidas, sus cuerpos permanecían abrazados, una maraña conformada por cabellos plateados y naranja adornaba sus fisionomías, una delgada sábana cubría al par, una luz tenue y verduzca proyectada por el despertador lograba que sus rostros fulguraran por la fina película de sudor con la que estaban empapadas, el ambiente externo podría estar helando pero sus corazones ardientes las conservarían en ese paraíso que solo se encuentra con la compañía de alguien que amas.

"-¿Qué te pareció?-pregunta Shinya demasiado contenta claro que eso se deducía por la sonrisa desorbitante que expelía su semblante.

-Maravilloso-responde Mahiru en una postura recatada-Pero…me dijiste…que tenías un plan para unirnos… ¿Qué sigue?

-No sé de qué me hablas-profiere tratando de aparentar ingenuidad.

-Tú…-exclama sorprendida-Tú me engañaste-reclama con el rostro enrojecido.

-Mientras me di esa vuelta por el subconsciente se me ocurrió que si te decía eso seguirías mis instrucciones y por fin te entregarías a Sumireko-responde resistiéndose al impulso de reír.

-Me usaste…-recrimina enfurecida y avergonzada.

-¿En serio?-pronuncia Shinya con una mirada indiferente y cruzando los brazos.

-Ya lo sé-solloza la peliplateada-Yo tan…solo quería que las tres fuéramos una-se libera de la desilusión.

-Bueno, pero sabes que lo necesitábamos-dice al envolverla en sus brazos-Nos ama, Mahiru, nos quedaremos con ella-resopla en el oído de su contraparte.

-Sí, nos quedaremos con ella-sonríe con timidez."

Apolo viendo que su hora llegaba se apresura a su carruaje empecinado en no darle más tiempo a Morfeo, la luz recorre la cortina oscura dando paso al día.

El brillo mañanero acompañado del ruido del despertador despierta a Hanabusa, la pelinaranja estira el brazo para detener el molesto ruido de la alarma y en el proceso uno de sus pezones acaricia la nariz de Banba, la chica reacciona ante ello arrugando la nariz, bosteza de tal forma que atrae el busto de Sumireko a su boca.

-¡Aaah!-Sumireko gime sorprendida con tan inesperado estímulo matinal.

Mahiru abre los ojos, tan rauda como pudo separó sus labios del pecho de la pelinaranja mientras un intenso rubor se extendía por toda la cara-¡Perdón!-se cubre el rostro llena de vergüenza.

-Hey-profiere con suavidad, acaricia el hombro de Mahiru-Anoche hiciste más que eso, no seas tímida ahora.

-Fue…sorpresivo…-tartamudea, descubre sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada calma y sonrisa jovial de Sumireko, verla tan radiante y segura provoca que una tímida sonrisa se produzca en ella-Eso…es todo-busca con necesidad el suculento aroma de los labios de Hanabusa.

-Te amo, Banba-susurra en su boca, "Desearía poder levantarme todos los días de esta forma, y puedo hacer que así sea".

-Yo también te amo-exclama con prisa para volver a saborear el amor, sus besos se detienen, y se contemplan con devoción.

-Mahiru-pronuncia con delicadeza distrayéndola de sus pensamientos-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¿Uh?-fue lo primero que pudo expulsar y lo siguiente fue-¡Sí!

La sonrisa de Sumireko al igual que su felicidad no podrían haber sido más grandes-¡Perfecto!-exclama-No tengo preparado un anillo pero saldremos a comprarte uno de inmediato-propone abrigándola con un abrazo-¡Oh! Banba será, fantástico tendremos una mansión en la playa, un coche deportivo, un par de hijas…-la imaginación de Hanabusa así como su emoción estaban por las nubes.

-¿Una tina con patitos?-pregunta reprimiendo su alegría con timidez.

-Un lago entero con ellos-responde produciendo la sonrisa más alegre que la peliplateada haya dado-Salgamos de la cama-se levanta con el alma en una fiesta-Nos ducharemos, vestiremos e iremos a preparar todo-Mahiru sigue el ejemplo de Hanabusa-Ya sé, visitaremos las oficinas de Saoi para preguntarle si puede crear unas niñas con nuestras características y en cuanto tiempo estarían listas…-había perdido de vista su perspectiva inicial.

* * *

Doce mujeres reunidas en un aula escuchaban atentamente al hombre que les dirigía unas palabras-Ha sido, muy duro para mí enterarme de su percance-se arrodilla frente a todas-Lo lamento no debí permitirles aquella reunión era algo fuera del reglamente establecido por este centro educativo-su frente toca el suelo-Perdónenme-exclama asustado, consternado, avergonzado y rotundamente aliviado de que ninguna de sus estudiantes hubiera muerto en aquel desafortunado incidente.

-Sensei, levántese no es culpa suya-profiere Kouko manteniendo su voz estoica.

-El sensei es bueno con nosotras no debe culparse por aquello-menciona Haru juntando sus manos en muestra de preocupación por el estado mental de su maestro.

-Solo discúlpenme chicas, y prometo ser un mejor sensei para ustedes-levanta la cabeza para observar a sus alumnas con una angustia palpitante.

-Es un gran sensei-indica Shutou saliendo de su silla-Pero si le hace sentir mejor, lo perdonamos-sonríe Suzu apretando las manos de aquel hombre que literalmente les había enseñado mucho aunque nunca hubieran puesto en práctica nada.

-Gracias Shutou-el gesto de amabilidad logra hacerlo sonreír.

-Recupere su entusiasmo, ahora más que nunca necesitamos de la energía que usted desprende-comenta gentilmente mientras sus manos lo guiaban en el acto de incorporarse.

-Gracias de nuevo, regresa a tu asiento-dice sonriendo como los días anteriores-Estoy muy alegre de que no les pasara nada, aunque parecen ser algo así como un imán para los desastres-ríe con cautela-Lo siento-pide sintiéndose estúpido por aquella broma-Bien, aunque ha sido terrible lo que les paso tenemos por qué celebrar-exclama aplaudiendo-Una nueva compañera se nos une, ¿deseas presentarte?

-Claro-responde la chica-Mucho gusto, soy Midori Ozawa, fui transferida a esta clase por mi promedio impecable, espero que no les moleste mi presencia y de todo corazón deseo que podamos ser sino amigas, compañeras unidas, gracias por su atención-termina su intervención con sutileza.

-Gracias, Midori por tus palabras-profiere el sensei muy sonriente-Oh, y no acaban las buenas noticias-expresa más animado que antes-También ha regresado con nosotras, la señorita Inukai Isuke-celebra aplaudiendo solo siendo secundado por Suzu, Haru y Haruki, no tomó en consideración la respuesta tan apagada por parte de las demás alumnas y prosiguió-¿Inukai, podrías compartir a la clase el motivo de tu retirada y ahora tu regreso?

-No 3-silba tajantemente.

-De acuerdo, respetaremos tu privacidad…-continua hablando pero ya nadie le prestaba atención.

-Hashiri, ¿dónde está la habitación seis?-pregunta Kouko en un murmullo.

-Donde siempre-responde la rubia-Las habitaciones no se mueven-sonríe gatunamente volteando a verla.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No lo sé-contesta-Las vi salir de su habitación pero no sé a dónde iban, creí que vendrían a clases-le responde con seriedad.

* * *

Sumireko y Mahiru cruzan una puerta doble de cristal custodiada por dos guardias privados, la pintura del interior es un blanco sobrio, unas plantas en las esquinas adornaban la estancia, el recepcionista era un hombre joven bien parecido de cabello oscuro sentado detrás de un escritorio plateado, el recibidor unía dos caminos uno a la derecha que llevaba a los laboratorios de Biotecnología y Genética y a la izquierda el ala de informática y robótica los dos sectores más productivos de Saoi Bioresearch & Engineering.

-Bienvenidas, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?-las recibe cortésmente.

-Buenos días, ¿se encuentra Akio Saoi en el lugar?-pregunta amablemente la heredera Hanabusa.

-No, lo siento-responde mientras revisaba algo en su computadora.

-¿Cuándo podríamos encontrarlo?

-¿Tienen cita?-inquiere de manera jovial regresando su atención a ellas.

-No, somos conocidos y deseo reunirme con él por motivos personales que podrían escalar a laborales-indica serenamente sin dejar escapar demasiada información.

-De acuerdo-sonríe el joven-Akio-dono en este momento se encuentra en el entierro de su padre-informa-En su agenda consta que volverá a las tres de la tarde a organizar una reunión de consejo para asumir el cargo de la compañía-explica sin perder ni su amabilidad ni la sonrisa.

-Excelente, regresaremos para entonces-profiere elegantemente-Tenga la amabilidad de informarle nuestra visita cuando se presente-pide con una sonrisa.

-Sin problema, señorita…

-Hanabusa Sumireko-indica la pelinaranja.

-Encantado de conocerla-responde al anotarlo en su ordenador-No sabía que estábamos en negociaciones con el imperio Hanabusa-el hombre parecía un poco curioso.

-No, esto es extraoficial-aclara la duda.

-Umm-expresa el joven con una hipótesis en su mente-En ese caso, Sumireko-sama déjeme aconsejarle que no se relacione íntimamente con él, Akio-dono es un mujeriego muy reconocido y a pesar de lo bella que es usted, dudo mucho que pueda cambiarlo-aconseja con una sonrisa taimada.

Aquellas palabras produjeron una risita en Sumireko y una tímida sonrisa en su acompañante-No debe preocuparse por ello-afirma la pelinaranja-Nos veremos luego-se despide y toma de la mano a Mahiru para retirarse.

-Tenga un bonito día-despide el recepcionista.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Banba aun divirtiéndose por las sospechas del chico.

-Iremos a buscar un anillo de diamantes y a una amiga mía de una agencia de bodas para organizarlo todo-le responde al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abren automáticamente.

* * *

Nuevamente las chicas se habían reunido y esto incluía a la peliverde que se mantenía en silencio, esta vez en el salón del club audiovisual, una pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas era lo primero que uno notaba al ingresar, lo siguiente eran los parlantes colocados en todas las esquinas para lograr un sonido envolvente, sillones de cuero color negro dispuestos en media luna frente al televisor y al final pero no menos importante dos computadoras en sus escritorios, un proyector y un panel lleno de cables en una esquina trasera.

-Bienvenidas de nuevo a una reunión de LDM-exclama la habitual presentadora del programa-Aunque en realidad creía que alguna ya estaría muerta a estas alturas-profiere muy alegre la rubia.

-¿Para qué nos reuniste, Hashiri?-pregunta Azuma apegada a un lado de la puerta de salida, ella era la única de pie, las demás ya habían tomado asiento a excepción de Nio.

-Solo para informar la decisión de Meichi de permitir que Inukai continúe con nosotras y que agreguemos a nuestra nómina de protegidas a la señorita Midori Ozawa-explica la rubia.

-Comencemos-pide Kouko.

-Bien, ya lo dije-profiere Nio con su sonrisa gatuna-Ahora tendremos simplemente una pequeña charla con Isuke sobre sus actos-indica sentándose junto a Shiena-Bueno comiencen-expresa al sacar su tableta y juguetear con ella.

Las miradas vuelan de una a la otra esperando que alguien dijera algo cuando nadie pronuncio una sola palabra dejaron de verse entre sí, y pasaron directamente a las miradas acusadoras sobre Isuke.

-Esto es estúpido-resopla la pelirosa reacia a disculparse o contarles cualquier cosa.

-Isuke-susurra Haruki sosteniendo su mano solo eso es necesario para infundir confianza y seguridad.

-Bien-suspira Inukai, "Demonios, no voy a poder librarme de esto"-Yo he trabajado antes con Ozawa, el me contrató para infiltrarme en este grupo-cruza una pierna sobre la otra, da una rápida mirada a las chicas, sabía que en su estado no saldría bien parada si tenía que enfrentarlas, aunque estaba nerviosa no lo aparentaba, calmar sus nervios y temperamento era más sencillo con su pelirroja tomándola de la mano-Lo hice, empecé a estudiarlas y averiguando cualquier cosa importante sobre ustedes-ellas atentamente la escuchaban-Yo no esperaba que en mi estancia aquí tendría una pelirroja tan bonita como compañera de cuarto 3-silba muy coqueta guiñándole a su chica, Haruki le sonríe.

-¡Que tiernas!-exclama Haru muy feliz por la pareja aunque claro este entusiasmo no era compartido por todas.

-Ah, sí 3-dice la pelirosa sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa interrupción, entonces retoma su relato-Me encanta esta chica, ¿de acuerdo?-levanta el brazo bueno para que observaran que estaban sujetas de las manos-Rechacé una gran cantidad de dinero para volver con ella-informa cerrando los ojos negándose a mirar las caras risueñas que algunas de ellas formaron al escucharla-Obedeceré y las ayudaré porque Haruki es amiga suya 3-sonríe sagazmente-Despreocúpense de mí, haré lo que Yuri Meichi me pida, de todos modos vuelvo a recibir paga 3.

Esas palabras podían convencer a un par de ellas pero no a todas-Yo confiaré de nuevo en ti, Inukai-profiere Suzu mostrando su mejor sonrisa si la peliceleste había aprendido algo en su larga vida era que las personas cambiaban cuando tenían el estímulo apropiado, en este caso el estímulo era una simpática pelirroja.

-Haru, perdona tus actos, Isuke, tratemos nuevamente ser amigas-la buena voluntad de Haru, su amabilidad y alegría eran prácticamente infinitas por eso a nadie le sorprendió oír esas palabras salir de su boca, Ichinose era una de esas personas que solo nacen una vez por generación con una bondad tal que cualquier pacifista parecería un sanguinario en comparación.

-No tengo ningún problema en volver a trabajar contigo pero seré precavida-menciona Kenmochi con cautela, la castaña en realidad no tenía duda alguna sobre el cambio de Isuke pero nunca se confiaba del todo en alguien.

-Lo mismo digo-expresa Kaminaga confiadamente, no tenía nada en contra de la pelirosa, "Todos cometemos nuestros errores y nuestros demonios siempre están presentes pero ello no nos hace lo que somos".

-Será menos divertido contigo aquí-refunfuña Takechi pero rápidamente sonríe-O más divertido, no lo sé-exclama subiendo las piernas al sillón-Pero de seguro será interesante-se menea juguetonamente en su puesto.

-¿Qué les pasa a todas?-inquiere con furia una peliazul.

-Cierto-exclama una pequeña peliceleste-No podemos simplemente aceptarla de vuelta así como si nada-indica levantándose de su sillón.

-Estoy con ellas, un traidor es inaceptable-Chitaru preparándose para una pelea mantiene su mano en la empuñadura de su katana, esto sobresalta a todas, especialmente a la pareja de la pelirosa más que a ella misma.

-¡Esperen!-grita Hashiri sin levantarse de su silla, la distracción lleva todas las miradas hacia ella-¿Alguna sabe qué es una Drosophila melanogaster?

Solo eso era necesario para saber que ella no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor así que volvieron a su trifulca-Inukai, no sé porque Yuri te permitió volver pero yo no te quiero con nosotras-exclama Azuma acercándose al epicentro.

-¡No!-grita Haruki interponiéndose entre Tokaku e Isuke, "Me tomó mucho dolor volver con ella no la alejaran".

-Apártate Sagae, no quiero hacerte daño has hecho más que cualquiera defendiéndonos a todas nosotras, ¿por qué no nos proteges de ella?-la ira en Azuma provocaba un aterrador brillo lleno de tenacidad en sus ojos azules, Inukai permanecía sentada pero con una evidente mueca de enojo.

-Lo hice-responde secamente-Ahora debo defenderla a ella de ustedes-la observa directamente a los ojos, Tokaku debía levantar la mirada para hacer lo mismo.

-Por favor-dice Ichinose tratando interferir.

-Ya te vencí antes y ahora estás herida-le recuerda su anterior riña en un intento por amedrentarla, Isuke estaba deseosa de cerrarle la boca.

-Pues vamos a la revancha-sin más aviso un fuerte cabezazo golpea la nariz de la peliazul, con su brazo izquierdo la toma por el cuello, levanta con facilidad y la arroja con una fiereza tan grande que la peliazul rebotó al chocar contra el suelo, Inukai sonríe complacida-Lo lamento-rápidamente Haruki arrepentida va en su ayuda seguida por Haru, su razón se nubló y ese sonido aterrador que se produjo cuando la chica golpeó el suelo fue lo que la hizo reaccionar-Perdón Azuma, me ofusqué-con la ayuda de Ichinose la ponen de pie.

-Muy bien…-dice Tokaku esforzándose por no expeler un gemido lastimoso, observa con detenimiento las chicas que la ayudaban, ambas de cabello rojizo, buenos sentimientos, a veces le parecía que la única diferencia entre esas dos era la estatura y el hecho de que Sagae supiera pelear, su corazón se conmueve lo comprende por fin, así como ella se enamoró de Haru así Haruki se había encariñado con la pelirosa-Dejémoslo en empate-la colocan en el sillón.

-Lo siento, en verdad-repite Haruki demasiado apenada para mirarla.

-Sabes Sagae, creo que te comprendo-dice la peliazul mientras miraba la preocupación en el rostro de Haru-No sé cómo te sentiste cuando Isuke no estaba contigo pero creo saber cómo me sentiría yo sin Haru-sonríe con ligereza-Mantenla vigilada no confío en ella pero si en ti-asiente dándole su palabra de no atacar a la pelirosa-Bien Inukai, por mi parte te dejaré en paz-mira a la pelirosa con su mirada ordinaria, muy estoica.

-¿Cómo si me importara?-bufa la pelirosa, encendiendo una mecha que no se apagaba por completo, Namatame y Kirigaya no buscaban regresar a sus asientos.

-Eres desagradable, tan solo eres una perra con una herida tan profunda que te ha podrido el interior-espeta Hitsugi hastiada de la actitud de la pelirosa.

-Escucha bien a Isuke, enana-profiere la mujer cansada de toda esa atención indeseable y las palabras agrias que le dedicaban-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí-se levanta posicionándose justo en frente de la pareja-Yo nací en una casa detestable donde los monstruos que me engendraron abusaban física y mentalmente de mí y mi gemelo-explica sosteniendo aquellas despreciables emociones que la hacían sentir endeble-Mis primeros años de vida transcurrieron en la inmundicia y angustia, mi hermano murió por los actos de esas repudiables criaturas, y yo iba a acompañarlo, un hombre llego y asesinó esas bestias frente a mí, me ofreció una familia y seguridad tanto económica como emocional, me acogió en su regazo y me entrenó para sucederlo en su labor como asesino-por primera vez desde el momento que la conocieron todas podían decir que sentían empatía por ella-Yo elegí seguirlo porque me liberó de la desdichada existencia que tenía destinada y hago todo lo necesario para recompensar su acto de bondad conmigo-explica con la tonalidad natural más hermosa que podía producir su voz-Porque lo amo de la misma forma que amo a aquella que consideran su amiga-ellas sabían que era sincera algo en la mirada lo decía-No quiero que me perdonen, solo quiero que me permitan estar junto a ella porque todas tenemos derecho a ser felices-todo fue dicho y hecho, Isuke abrió sus pensamientos y se los entregó a personas que desconfiaban de ella, las consecuencias se hicieron notar de inmediato.

-No te lo impediré-Namatame aparta la mano de su empuñadura, asiente con respeto-Es ilógico de mi parte haber pensado que no tenías un trauma al igual que nosotras, perdón, Inukai-extiende su mano hacia ella, Isuke mantiene su indiferencia pero le da la mano, un apretón y quedaba sellado el tratado de paz entre ellas.

-Amor-profiere Hitsugi apretando con fuerza su peluche-Eso es todo lo que necesita uno para vivir-sonríe con ternura-Ya todas te han dado el beneficio de la duda, acepta el mío-al igual que Chitaru estira su mano hacia Inukai, la pelirosa también acepta las palabras de la peliceleste.

-Genial, somos amigas de nuevo-profiere Haruki muy alegre de haber zancado ese hoyo.

-Nunca fuimos amigas-comenta Azuma.

-Pues deberíamos comenzar a serlo ahora-propone Haru.

* * *

-Sabía que no nos dejarían casarnos a esta edad-menciona Mahiru mientras bajaban por un elevador hasta donde se encontraba Saoi.

-Descuida, en cuatro años lo haremos, no pierdas el anillo hasta entonces-sonríe la pelinaranja, las puertas se abren y ellas pueden salir.

Los laboratorios era un lugar estéril, blanco, paredes de cristal resistente, una chica de cabello negro con una libreta en su mano las guiaba hasta su destino, se acercan a una puerta gruesa de metal señalada con tantos símbolos de peligro biológico que era más que obvio que detrás había algo terrible, la chica ingresa la clave en el panel de acceso y la puerta se abre, ese cuarto era grande, baldosa de mármol blanco, tubos de cristal vacíos pero donde Akio estaba habían tres ocupados, se encontraba ocupado manipulando un panel táctil frente aquellas estructuras, una mujer más alta que Namatame acompañaba a Saoi.

-Akio-kun sus invitadas han llegado-informa la chica que las guiaba al entregarle la carpeta.

-Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte-indica al abrir el archivo.

-Pero si es la señorita Sumireko-saluda la mujer.

-¿Diana?-expresa la pelinaranja confundida, no había podido reconocerla, nuevamente había cambiado el estilo de vestir.

-No me reconociste-profiere con una sonrisa-¿Te gusta?-pregunta dando una vuelta para que la apreciara, su cabello estaba amarrado en una trenza gruesa que llegaba hasta la espalda baja, un par de mechones adornaban su rostro, usaba una chaqueta corta de cuero negro y manga larga, debajo usaba un top rojo que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen marcado también cubría la mitad inferior de su busto para hacerlo relucir a pesar de su tamaño moderado, un pantalón de bolsillos de color gris era un poco holgado pero a pesar de ello sus caderas y nalgas prominentes seguían luciendo suculentas, un par de zapatos montañeses marrones completaban el atuendo.

-Luces muy bien-alaga con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-¿Sumireko-sama, a qué debo su visita?-saluda con cortesía el hombre al cual habían ido a visitar.

-Akio-kun, veo que su brazo está mejor-indica la pelinaranja al verlo sin yeso.

-Sí, gracias a Kami-sama solo fue una fisura, aunque todavía no puedo levantar nada pesado-responde con una sonrisa-Pero de seguro no viene a verme por mi salud.

-Es verdad, tengo una petición que hacerle y me gustaría que la respuesta fuera positiva-cuando la recibían con etiqueta era imperante para ella responder de la misma forma.

-Puede preguntar pero no aseguro una respuesta afirmativa-responde dejando en un costado la carpeta.

-Tengo la intención de que esta bellísima chica-acaricia el hombro de Mahiru-Y yo formemos una familia…

-Un momento-detiene a la pelinaranja-¿Cuántos años tienen?-pregunta considerando las posibles intenciones de la chica.

-Diecisiete-responde Hanabusa.

-Catorce-contesta la peliplateada con cautela, estas personas le eran casi desconocidos.

-¿A qué se dedican?

-Umm-expresa Sumireko sin saber que exactamente es lo que ella hacía-Supongo que a nada-responde tras meditarlo-Solo soy hija de un multimillonario.

-Cabo de marina, fuera de servicio, trabajo en una agencia militar no gubernamental privada-responde Shinya con firmeza sintiendo que era hora de volver.

-Mercenario-pronuncia Saoi-Bendito sea Japón donde una niña puede enlistarse en el ejército y la fuerza policial-sonríe entretenido con aquel par-Lo lamento, pero no-responde cortantemente.

-No te he dicho lo que quiero-dice Sumireko un poco alterada.

-No, pero Diana me acaba de aclarar sus intenciones-Hanabusa la mira, la mujer le sonríe y señala su propia cabeza.

-Telepatía-gruñe la pelinaranja-¿Qué te impide hacerlo?-regresa a discutir con él.

-Su edad, regresen cuando ambas sean adultas-explica regresando al panel.

-Podemos negociarlo-sonríe Sumireko-Mi padre tiene mucho dinero e influencias…

-Sumireko-sama, mi padre murió y todo esto pronto será mío, no me puede convencer con algo tan banal para mí-no había de nada más que hablar sus métodos solo llegaban a esos límites.

-De acuerdo-suspira la pelinaranja-Lamento haber gastado su tiempo Akio-kun.

-Esa tipa se parece mucho a Haruki-profiere Shinya observando a la mujer que se encontraba dentro de uno de esos tubos, atrayendo la mirada de Sumireko hacia la criatura que observaba.

-Sí, tiene su ADN, estoy tratando de eliminarlos pero su sistema inmune lo hace tolerantes al veneno, cortaría el aire pero inmediatamente se activaría el acto reflejo de supervivencia y se liberarían-continua manipulando el panel-Me acaban de entregar la sustancia que necesito para eliminarlos, por desgracia no tenemos suficiente, iniciaré su elaboración y cuando todo esté listo acabaré con ellos-menciona con total frialdad-Es una lástima eliminar esta belleza-levanta la mirada hacia el cuerpo femenino.

-Sus senos son más grandes que los de Haruki-profiere la pelinaranja.

-Sí, también tiene el ADN de Hanako-informa al dejar de lado todo el asunto-Bien señoritas, no puedo crearles algo que puedan llamar hijo todavía, pero mi doble moral me permite mostrarles otras cosas que les pueden interesar en el ala de Robótica-propone con amabilidad.

-Me siento tentada a aceptar-responde Hanabusa.

-Vamos allá-pronuncia Shinya.

* * *

Haruki se esforzaba por no mostrar la debilidad que le producía hablar del tema pero su corazón no aguantaba-Y "Yaya-chan" no terminó con "Hikari"-se le rompe el corazón y comienza a llorar-Ella escoge a una lolicon con peinado de hombre…sin ofender Chitaru-sonríe pero seguía triste.

-Descuida-expresa la pelirroja la cual admitía que se parecía especialmente porque ella también sabía equitación.

-Sagae, no crees que exageras-indica Azuma sumamente seria mientras Haruki contaba como se había sentido viendo "Strawberry panic".

-Era mi OTP, Azuma-solloza sin dar muestra de detenerse-Debo verme patética, ¿verdad? Llorando por un anime-profiere con una sonrisa agotada.

-Relájate, recuerda que "Kan´u y Gentoku" son canon-menciona Inukai logrando calmarla un poco.

-Sí, lo son, ¿cierto?-recibe un gesto afirmativo por parte de aquellas que vieron "Ikkitousen"-Aunque hacen falta más escenas de esas dos, ni siquiera hay muchos fanarts o fanfictions en la red.

* * *

Del otro lado del edificio habían llegado al patio de juegos de Akio, una bodega grande donde fabricaba e inventaba todo objeto que su mente pudiera imaginar-Observen-extiende los brazos señalando en todas direcciones, mesas de trabajo con cables, láminas de circuitos, extremidades robóticas y placas metálicas, una máquina de ensamblaje que se ubicaba en el fondo era lo que más se diferenciaba del resto de artículos en el lugar-Aquí es donde hago mi magia-sonríe mientras se acerca a una de las mesas de trabajo, levanta un brazo mecánico-Esta es una prótesis cauterizadora, capaz de derretir metal, lo creé para ser usado en trabajos de rescate pero mi padre le dio un enfoque más bélico-profiere sin perder la sonrisa que le provocaba hablar de sus artilugios.

-Suena interesante, ¿cómo funciona?-pregunta tocando el objeto.

-El brazo se calienta mediante electricidad casi de manera instantánea-explica sin entrar en detalles técnicos.

-Creo que necesita modificaciones para que yo puedo usarlos, su sistema es diferente al de mis brazos-indica Hanabusa interesada en la herramienta.

-Me permites-pide Akio muy amablemente.

-Desde luego-separa uno de sus brazos y se lo entrega.

-Hermoso diseño, primoroso y femenino, lo ideal para una dama-compara los diseños, coloca ambos brazos sobre la mesa-Creó que puedo modificarlo.

-¿Cuánto te tomará?

-Puedo tener listas ambas en una hora.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Soy bueno en estas cosas-se jacta de su habilidad.

-¿Tienes alguna mejora para las extremidades inferiores?-pregunta todavía sin su brazo.

-Claro, tengo algo que puede serte útil.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta al observar un casco samurái.

-Un modelo nuevo, para mi uso, lo llamo "Bushi Armor"-sonríe con alegría era su obra magna y estaba a pocos meses de completarla-El resto de ella está ahí-señala con su cabeza la máquina ensambladora que sostenía piezas metálicas en sus pinzas-Solo necesito desarrollar un procesador lo suficientemente poderoso y un programa capaz de controlar todas las característica del traje, en fin eso es historia para otro día.

-Entonces me resbalé, terminé empujándolo y rodó toda la colina cuesta abajo como un balón-contaba Medina con una sonrisa mientras charlaba con Banba la cual se reía con la anécdota-Sí, después de eso ya no me permitieron jugar golf en ese lugar.

-Jajaja, a mí corrieron de la biblioteca de Myojo-comparte su propia anécdota.

* * *

Todas se encontraban escuchando atentamente las palabras de Kenmochi, les contaba la historia del "Proyecto: Hércules"-Enumeraron a Shinonome Suzuki como individuo 001, cuando la perdieron fabricaron dos más, hombre y mujer, el proceso de maduración fue acelerado a un ritmo desproporcionado creando dos individuos adultos en seis meses, pero sus mentes estaban vacías, incapaces de pensar, razonar u hacer cualquier actividad que necesitara coordinación, sufrían retraso mental, sus funciones motoras y anatomía eran perfectas solo necesitaban hacer lo que todos hacemos de niños, formar una personalidad, ese primer par fueron los número 002 y 003, fueron sacrificados por los defectos y reanudaron el programa tomándose su tiempo para implantar conocimiento en su mente-había leído con paciencia todos aquellos informes-Dos más fueron creados, 004 y 005, el individuo 004 murió durante el proceso y 005 se convirtió en "Akai Akuma", pero en sus reportes rápidamente cambiaron su nombre a "Neiji", al parecer Akio lo nombro, no tengo idea de porque el nombre-Shiena observa como Haruki miraba al suelo, seguramente meditaba sobre ello.

-¿Y los glóbulos verdes cuando aparecen?-pregunta Hashiri.

-Fueron codificados en el ADN de Neiji y 004, su organismo los creaba de forma natural, desconozco su composición, esa información debe estar guardada en otro lugar-explica-Seguramente la usaron para los individuos 006, 007 y 008.

-¿Qué hay con esos?-inquiere Sagae un tanto angustiada-Neiji era cinco veces lo que yo, ¿cómo son ellos?-la preocupación era completamente entendible en esa situación.

-Los tiene Akio-responde la rubia-Meichi ordenó liquidarlos, deben estar muertos ahora-informa con su sonrisa tiburonesca.

-Este debe ser un tema difícil para ti-profiere Namatame con delicadeza-Cambiemos de conversación-sugiere con una sonrisa.

* * *

Hanabusa equipada con las nuevas modificaciones se prepara para ponerlas a prueba en un cuarto con maquinaria obsoleta, ideal para que probara el cauterizador.

-Se sienten más ligeras-comenta la pelinaranja mientras hacía sentadillas usando un sostén deportivo rosa y un short del mismo color.

-Te dará más movilidad-indica Saoi-Puedes empezar.

-Claro-las manos metálicas con rapidez cambian su color negro a un rojo vivo, una sirena se enciende enviando la señal de alerta a los laboratorios, las luces rojas se encienden dejando confundidas a las mujeres.

-Intrusos-dice Diana apretando sus puños lista para pelear.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquiere Akio-No me digas, ya recuerdo.

-Telepatía-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

Akio saca su teléfono inteligente del bolsillo, accede a las cámaras-Son los hombres de Ozawa.

-¿Dónde están? Quiero probar esto con ellos-expresa Sumireko muy confiada.

-Recomiendo que lo reconsidere-propone activando el sistema de emergencia desde su celular.

-¿Por qué?

-Liberó al equipo Kana-informa encaminándose hacia un exoesqueleto que tenía armado sobre una mesa.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunta Banba ignorando las palabras de Akio.

-Los tipos que vieron en los tubos-explica con toda la seriedad que requería la situación.

-Rayos-exclama Banba-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-¿Acaso no puedes controlarlos? Son tuyos-comenta Diana pensativa.

-No, una vez que son despertados, se los obliga a jurar lealtad y no obedeceran a nadie mas que aquel al que se la juraron-explica sin mostrar el temor creciente en su pecho-Es una medida de obediencia.

* * *

Las chicas retomaron el tema del anime-"Naruto"-proclama Shiena levantándose del sillón.

-"Dragon Ball"-replica Azuma también incorporándose para encarar a la castaña.

-"One piece"-clama Haruki con fuerza uniéndose al conflicto.

-"Bleach"-se levanta Takechi.

-¡Tú siéntate!-le gritan las tres primeras enviándola de regreso a su asiento.

-"¿Fairy Tail?"-pregunta Ichinose algo tímida.

-Tú también Haru-ninguna le grito pero la chica reprimida por sus compañeras más grandes y Shiena regresa a su puesto.

* * *

Unos minutos antes de que iniciara la discusión de las chicas y de que Akio se percatara de la intrusión…

Ichiro limpia su espada con la bata de uno de los trabajadores del laboratorio-¿Cuándo despertaran?-pregunta envainando su arma.

-Pronto, cortaré la respiración artificial y estarán listos-indica Hana operando el panel, el líquido de los tubos se vacían y el cristal se abre dejando los cuerpos desnudos al descubierto produciendo un rubor en las mujeres.

-Yo tengo el pene más grande que estos tipos-comenta Ichiro ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de las mujeres-¿Qué?-exclama notando la forma en que lo miraban-¿Acaso es extraño que un hombre hable de penes? ¿Pues qué demonios tengo en la entrepierna para no poder hablar de ello?-reclama con fuerza, las mujeres cambian su mirada por una indiferente-Pero si hablara de la vagina y tetas que están ahí me considerarían machista, ¿verdad?

-Cierra la boca, ya me fastidiaste-profiere Hoshi, aceptaba sus palabras pero no el modo en el que lo decía.

-Me excedí-acepta el peliazul-Perdón, sigo molesto por mi exnovia.

-¿La que te dejó por una mujer?-pregunta Hisao con una fuerte risa.

-Kuzonoha, te violaré el culo con la hoja de mi espada cuando esto termine.

-Que hostil te has puesto, Azuma-expresa un tanto asustado con esa amenaza.

Los individuos en los tubos abren los ojos, se quitan los tubos en sus gargantas, no tosen ni parpadean, sin mostrar malestar alguno salen de su confinamiento, se forman frente a ellos y pudieron apreciarlos mejor, eran altos, incluso la mujer siendo la más pequeña media alrededor de uno setenta y cinco, su físico no era impresionante en realidad los músculos eran grandes pero no marcados, su cuerpo era flácido diferente a la robustez que Neiji presentaba cuando estaba vivo-Se ven blandos-indica Fubuki.

-No han hecho ejercicio en toda su vida, hay que entrenarlos para adquirir definición-explica Hana desviando la mirada ya abochornada con los dos cuerpos masculinos desnudos frente a ella.

-Bien, yo me hago cargo-dice Kuzonoha, se para frente a ellos y les dice-Kana es poder y ese poder nos sirve sólo a nosotros, ¿entienden?-exclama.

-¡Señor, sí señor!-gritan los tres.

-Listo, pongámosles ropa y en marcha-Hana confiaba en la fuerza que aquellos sujetos debían tener pero entendía que no estaban entrenados para pelear todavía.

* * *

De regreso al tiempo actual…

-Las compuertas de seguridad están activas-dice Saoi desactivándolas quería encontrarse con ellos antes de que pudieran equipar al "Kana", las puertas se abren y tres Soldados Eugenésicos ya estaban preparados para invadir el ala de robótica-¡Puta madre!-Akio vuelve a cerrar la puerta-Bien estamos jodidos-informa con estoicidad.

-Respira Saoi, yo puedo con ellos-menciona Diana subiendo su top, cubriendo de forma correcta su busto-Estoy lista abre las puertas.

Un ruido seco se escucha, la puerta sufre una abolladura-Son tan fuertes como estaban planeados-profiere Akio preocupado pero sin dejar ver eso.

-No temas-dice Diana con fuerza empuja su mano contra la puerta metálica y repone un poco la abolladura.

-Impresionante-profiere Sumireko-Pero debemos enfrentarlos, no se van a cansar e irse-un nuevo golpe, una nueva abolladura que Diana contiene.

-Esto es malo-dice Shinya sin sonreír la ocasión lo ameritaba-¿Cómo se los detiene?-pregunta.

-Tenemos que devolverlos a los laboratorios e inyectarles el veneno que produjimos para ellos-responde Akio-Es lo único que podemos hacer o podemos separar sus cabezas de los cuerpos y también serviría destruir sus dos corazones-informa sin perder la calma, ajusta los amperios de su traje alistándose para la pelea.

-¿Dos corazones?-preguntan las mujeres aturdidas.

-En el pecho y donde debería estar el bazo, es una prevención, si dañan uno el se mantendrá vivo hasta que se repare.

Tres golpes, Medina continua con su labor-Propongo que separemos sus cabezas, no creo que se queden quietos mientras inyectamos el veneno-dice mostrando signos de angustia.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dice Hanabusa.

La pared de concreto a la derecha de la puerta cede dando paso a un tipo de cabello púrpura de casi dos metros, Diana realmente fastidiada por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad recurre a su lengua natal para enfatizar su disgusto-"¡Oh, por un carajo!"

* * *

El tema de conversación cambio del anime al tipo de atributos físicos que les gustaban en una pareja-¿Qué hay de ti, Azuma? ¿Qué te gusta?-pregunta Shutou con una sonrisa ladina.

Tokaku da un fuerte suspiro observa a sus compañeras temiendo la reacción, vuelve a suspirar, cierra los ojos y lo dice-Me gustan las pelirrojas-vuelve a abrir los ojos y observa a las pelirrojas del grupo, las tres la miraban, Haruki con un rostro pensativo la miraba fijamente, Haru sonreía tan alegre como siempre, Chitaru tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, Haruki mira a Namatame, ambas se observan, Chitaru mira a Haru sus miradas se cruzan, Haru devuelve la mirada a Haruki y luego las tres miran a la peliazul.

-Juntémonos las tres a ver si le sangra la nariz-propone Sagae tomando a Haru de la mano y amontonándose en Chitaru.

-Sagae-gruñe Tokaku-Sabía que ibas a hacer eso.

-¿Cuál de nosotras te gusta más Tokaku?-pregunta Haru con una risa infantil.

-Ichinose, ¿por qué le sigues el juego?

-¿Tokaku, te gustan pequeñas o altas?-expresa Namatame uniéndose a las bromas.

-¿Esbeltas o voluptuosas?-profiere Haruki abrazando a Chitaru y colocando sus mejillas juntas.

-¿Tímidas o efusivas?-Ichinose se desata sus moños dejando su cabellera libre y también junta su cabeza con la de Chitaru, el grupo de pelirrojas le sonríen coquetamente.

Con esas tres pelirrojas insinuándosele el rostro de Tokaku adquirió la misma coloración del cabello de las chicas, esa imagen era una de las más excitantes que alguna vez apreciaría-Esto me gano por ser sincera con ustedes-se cubre el rostro terriblemente abochornada mientras sus amigas se ríen a su costa-Gracias-sonríe la peliazul, las risas se cortan pero inmediatamente regresan y esta vez todas reían inluyendo la peliazul.

* * *

Diana saca sus naipes, los lanza creando un muro de cartas alrededor de su grupo, evitando que los tres súper humanos en armadura liviana los atacaran.

-¿Eso funcionará?-pregunta Banba.

-Sí, es para concentrar mi energía en un perímetro más claro-explica sonriendo, confiaba mucho en sus habilidades y desconocía la de sus oponentes.

-¿Cómo están?-saluda Ichiro ingresando por el orificio que el pelipúrpura había creado.

Akio sin mostrar temor se coloca frente al grupo pero sin salirse del círculo de cartas-Decías odiar a los metahumanos artificiales, Azuma, pero veo que los necesitas para vencernos-sonríe sagazmente-Hipócrita.

-Mátalo, Kana 6-ordena el peliazul dando media vuelta.

El pelipúrpura sin emitir ningún sonido de advertencia lanza un golpe que le llega a Saoi, había atravesado la defensa de Diana, el joven de cabello cobrizo termina inconsciente en el piso-"Concha su madre"-el espanto en el rostro de Medina era mucho más evidente que en sus palabras.

-Plan B-pronuncia Sumireko.

-¿Plan B?-pregunta Shinya igual de angustiada que ellas.

-Matar a los bastardos-responde mientras levantando la guardia.

* * *

Divagando llegaron a hablar del cosplay que usarían en Halloween-He pensado en disfrazarme de "Gentoku"-cuenta Kenmochi.

-Yo quiero ir de "Yoko" (TTGL)-profiere Haruki con un pocky entre sus labios.

-Haru quiere ir con Tokaku vestidas como "Sayaka y Madoka"-profiere abrazando a la peliazul.

-De acuerdo-resopla Tokaku.

-Isuke se vestirá de "Poison" 3-indica la pelirosa con un tono lascivo acariciando la pierna de su chica, ella sabía lo deseables que se verían juntas paseando por la calle con esas vestimentas y a ella le fascinaba la idea de atraer miradas.

-Se me acaba de endurecer los pezones de solo pensar en ustedes dos con esos atuendos-exclama Otoya prácticamente babeando.

-Eso definitivamente sería un "Equipo Sexy"-dice Hashiri sobándose las piernas.

-Contrólate Nio, estás babeando igual que Takechi-comenta Kouko haciendo eco con su tono indiferente.

-Yo estoy deseando que llegue ese día-ríe Haruki besando suavemente a la pelirosa.

-Todavía saben a chocolate 3.

-Es cierto, no te había visto con un pocky en mucho tiempo Haruki-comenta Shutou inclinándose hacia el frente.

-¿En serio?-pregunta Isuke muy confundida, esos dulces eran como el cielo para la pelirroja, ¿por qué los habría dejado?

-Sí, no había comido uno desde aquella noche-profiere con cautela, agachando la mirada y acariciando la mano de Isuke.

-A Isuke también le dolió-profiere sutilmente, perdiéndose en la mira tierna de la pelirroja.

* * *

Diana evade un ataque del metahumano, lanza una carta que corta la mejilla del pelipúrpura y para su horror esta se cicatriza de inmediato justo frente a sus ojos-Diablos-exclama preocupada pero sonriente-¿Alguna vez les dije que sé capoeira?

-No-responde Banba-Eso es brasileño, ¿verdad?-dice sin despegar la vista de su contrincante-¿En qué lugares has estado?-pregunta intentando crear un ambiente menos tenso.

-Me tomé tres años sabáticos para viajar por toda América-explica muy sonriente, se lanza contra su enemigo evadiendo el ataque con una pirueta y golpeándolo en la cabeza, le apunta con el dedo y una fuerza invisible lo derriba-No son tan rudos.

-Kana 7, ayúdalo-ordena Azuma permaneciendo a un costado junto a sus otros compañeros, querían ver el nivel de aquellos seres, hasta el momento no les impresionaba, solo lanzaban puñetazos, desconocían cualquier concepto de arte marcial.

Sumireko intercepta al pelirrojo con un golpe ardiente al rostro, la cara quemada se repara en un instante, un fuerte impulso de sus nuevas piernas le permite entregar un rodillazo en la quijada, se escucha un crujido, le había roto la mandíbula, aquella criatura no se queja, ni siquiera se incomoda, tan solo lanza un golpe que arroja brutalmente a la pelinaranja lejos, mueve su mentón, abre y cierra la boca, estaba como nuevo.

-Mierda-dice Banba al esquivar al pelipúrpura por la entrepierna, se aferra a una de las piernas y la levanta disminuyendo su punto de equilibrio, Diana se introduce con unas patadas excelentemente coreografiadas, derribándolo nuevamente.

Sumireko salta sobre el pelirrojo, con sus brazos al rojo vivo atraviesa la armadura como mantequilla, ingresa por las espalda calcinando el tejido muscular hasta llegar a la zona del bazo, "Primer corazón fuera", un codazo devastador manda al suelo a la pelinarnaja haciéndola rodar varios metros, "Maldición", sin poder reaccionar el pelirrojo ya estaba sobre ella, levanta las piernas, lo empuja y con el impulso se pone de pie.

-Necesito un martillo-expresa Banba nuevamente evadiendo al pelipúrpura, Medina lanza patadas sin estar cerca del sujeto pero este recibe los impactos de todas formas, Mahiru sorprendida queda con la boca abierta-¿Cómo rayos haces eso?

-Telequinesis, pero no te distraigas que no le hago nada-con su mano atrae una tubo metálico corto que estaba sobre una mesa y se lo envía a Shinya-Usa eso.

La peliplateada lo analiza, parecía que el mecanismo de activación de esa cosa era girarlo así que lo hace, el tubo se extiende creando una vara metálica-¿Cómo sabías de esto?

-Ya he estado aquí antes-responde arrojando una carta al pelirrojo que atacaba a Sumireko.

Hanabusa aprovecha la distracción introduciendo su brazo en el abdomen del pelirrojo, buscando herir sus órganos internos, el pelirrojo ni se inmuta, escupe sangre, sostiene el brazo de la pelinaranja sin prestar atención a sus heridas-¿Qué diablos son?-expresa la pelinaranja anonadada, el metahumano intenta dar un cabezazo, Sumireko se aleja a sabiendas de que un golpe de ese tipo podría romperle el cráneo.

-Límpiale los pies-dice Medina, Sumireko confusa la observa, "Has un barrido" comunica la telépata.

Medina con un codazo a la cabeza detiene el ataque, sus ataque físicos podrían no ser fuertes pero si los combinaba con su telequinesia resultaba devastador para un humano normal, no para ellos, el pelipúrpura regresa el golpe, Diana simplemente lo esquiva, ella tenía mucha más experiencia que cualquiera de ellos, conocía todo su poder y todo lo que podía lograr, se apoya en sus manos y con un barrido espectacular levanta el cuerpo del metahumano y sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo otro par de patadas avientan el cuerpo donde sus compañeros pero ellos se movieron esquivándolo.

Sumireko atrapa el brazo del pelirrojo con una palanca lo coloca de espaldas a ella y con un barrido rápido el sujeto cae de espaldas a las manos de Hanabusa la cual lo levanta y arroja a donde Diana.

-"¡Kame! ¡Hame! ¡Ha!"-grita Medina haciendo la postura del movimiento para enviarlo al mismo lugar que al otro-Siempre quise decir eso–ríe al cumplir un sueño de infancia.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunta Sumireko.

-Nací en el 88-responde con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estos tipos no están listos para enfrentar a un oponente como ella-profiere Azuma reconociendo el poder de la telépata-Hisao puedes hacer algo.

-No, tiene bloqueos mentales y al parecer puede proveer protección a las otras, sino ellas estuvieran aterradas-comunica sonriendo complacido de encontrar semejante oponente-Está más allá de cualquiera de nosotros, Azuma.

-De ti talvez-expresa Hoshi un zumbido eléctrico es precedido por una descarga, Diana con un movimiento de manos maniobra esa energía y la desvía.

-!Wow¡-exclama Medina sorprendida-No solo produces electricidad, la diriges rompiendo las leyes de la física-indica extasiada-Eres electroquinética, eres fascinante y estas en el rango de edad que me gusta, mayores de veinte-coquetea.

-Es un oponente difícil-acepta la rubia, impresionada e incrédula, ese poder iba más allá de cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado y sin un metahumano con fuerza sobrehumana entrenado no la vencerían.

-Sí, pero no imposible-Ichiro en un pestañar llegó a ella con una patada a los costados, Diana se movió a causa del golpe pero no obstante Azuma se percató de que no la tocó y que ella tampoco lo esquivó.

-Bien, juguemos-dice Diana, saca una carta de su baraja y se la pega en la frente-Esta es tu carta-le dice sonriendo.

-Contenla nosotros mataremos a sus amigas-profiere Hisao con una sonrisa sádica.

Fubuki prepara su arco y dispara, Shinya la bloquea con la vara, Kana 8 se dirigen hacia ellas, Sumireko con una patada giratoria al pecho de 6 lo mantiene apartado, esquivando el puño de 8 inserta sus manos en punta por la espalda, corroyendo la armadura y los tejidos orgánicos de la chica, 8 igual que sus hermanos no grita a pesar de la herida, mueve su cuerpo hasta deshacerse de la pelinaranja, su espalda sana instantáneamente.

-¿Saldremos de esta?-se preguntaba Shinya-¿O terminaremos como una mancha en el piso?-carcajea buscando aliviar su angustia.

-No me dejaré vencer por estos-menciona Hanabusa haciendo resplandecer su orgullo y vanidad-No son nada en comparación de lo que ya he enfrentado.

Hana envía un relámpago contra la pelinaranja, Sumireko recibe el ataque con su brazo y este se enciende-Gracias, linda, la batería estaba medio vacía-sonríe con superioridad.

Diana con sus estéticos movimientos de Capoeira trata de golpear al peliazul pero este se movía a una velocidad increíble, ella es la que termina recibiendo una patada en la cabeza sin sentir el golpe pero si la sacudida.

-¿No te he tocado tocado? ¿Cómo lo haces?-Ichiro estaba furiosamente intrigado, las sorpresas no terminaban con ella.

-Es un escudo psíquico, me tomó años mejorarlo hasta que se produjera inconscientemente-se lanza contra él, Ichiro lanza un puñetazo, Diana se aparta de la trayectoria, intenta golpearlo pero este ágilmente salta sobre ella, Diana se da media vuelta y sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros , la carta se despega distrayendo al peliazul, era un as de picas-Esta es tu carta-profiere con una sonrisa picaresca, entonces sopla, el naipe choca contra el tabique nasal del peliazul rompiéndole la nariz y aventándolo al suelo.

* * *

Isuke parecía divertirse con el grupo por primera vez, siendo sincera con ella misma nunca les había dado oportunidad, las etiqueto por su apariencia externa, aunque en realidad había atinado en su pensar, descubrió sus personalidades pero no sus intereses.

-¿Súper héroe favorito?-pregunta Haru.

-Bueno, súper héroe es una marca registrada y solo se les puede denominar así a los personajes de "MARVEL" y "DC comics"-informa con suma seriedad pues todo era verdad-Entrando en esa descripción, creo que me voy por el primero de todos, "Superman"-responde la castaña.

-Si es así, elijo a "Scarlet Witch"-profiere Hitsugi.

-Definitivamente "Katana"-responde Chitaru muy risueña.

-Eso era bastante obvio-le dice su novia sonriéndole.

-Sí, aprecio mucho a los bushi-indica la pelirroja.

-"¡Wolverine!" (Guepardo o Lobezno dependiendo de donde sean)-grita Takechi muy emocionada.

-Flash-dice Tokaku, ignorando a la pelimorada.

-"Jean" de los "X-men"-profiere Haru aplaudiendo.

-"Su amigable vecino, Spiderman"-musita Suzu divirtiéndose con un tema tan infantil.

-Creo que me voy por "Batwoman"-expresa Haruki devorando otro pocky.

-"Wonder Woman" 3-silba Isuke.

-Me fascina el mundo de los "Green Lantern Corps"-comenta Kouko participando en la charla.

-"Batman, the Dark Knight"-pronuncia Nio mientras provocaba que una sombra negra y puntiaguda se formara en la mente de las chicas.

-No hagas eso-espeta Azuma tras el susto inicial.

-Uuh, "Reed Richards", "Mr. Fantastic"-un susurro sale de la boca de Midori la cual habla por primera vez en la reunión.

-Sí, ese tipo es un genio-comenta Kenmochi suavizando los nervios de la peliverde.

* * *

Ichiro con la nariz rota al igual que su katana había decidido que ni siquiera un Azuma era rival para lo que sea que fuera aquella mujer escultural, pero no iba a detenerse hasta pensar de otra manera, el peliazul con ayuda de 8 y Hana se enfrenta a Diana-Una reina de corazones para ti lindura-expresa Medina arrojando la carta contra Hoshi, la rubia se agacha, Azuma se abalanza sobre Diana con un par de patadas, que ella no logra evadir pero tampoco le hacían daño, en ese momento con la mujer de ojos negros distraída recibiendo los golpes llega 8 y con un poderoso puño al rostro atraviesa la defensa mental, enviándola indudablemente al suelo-Diablos-expresa, la fuerza de aquellos seres era más de la que podía controlar, todavía aturdida por el golpe no puede defenderse de la descarga que Hana dirige hacia ella-¡Aaah!

-Esto es por insinuárteme-aumenta la energía-No soy lesbiana-Diana se retorcía en el piso pero no daba indicios de ceder, la telépata se coloca de rodillas resistiendo todo el dolor-¡Ya muérete!-rayos potentes recorren todo el cuerpo de Hana antes de tomar el camino de sus manos hasta su objetivo.

-¡Aaaah!-grita Diana, "No, yo tengo planes, no me vencerán"-¡No han visto toda mi mano!-sus cartas la rodean atrayendo la electricidad a ellas.

-Imposible-Hana no podía dar crédito a lo que veía.

Diana se levanta y las cartas cargadas de energía giraban en torno a ella-La casa gana-sonríe, sus cartas automáticamente se dirigen en todas las direcciones golpeando a todos sus enemigos con una barrido eléctrico.

Incluso los metahumanos caen, Ichiro permanece despierto pero completamente agotado, Diana camina con toda calma hacia él-¿Qué diablos eres?-le pregunta aterrado por primera vez en su vida, el poder de esa mujer era desproporcionado al de ellos.

-Soy aquella figura angelical llamada Valquiria cuyo trabajo es enviar guerreros y dioses al Valhalla-profiere con una mirada calma-Y hoy vengo por ti, guerrero-levanta el cuerpo de Ichiro en el aire, el horror en el peliazul era sumamente evidente, su corazón disminue los latidos preparado para aceptar su destino, la parca había llegado por él y este miraba con pavor que sus ojos eran un penetrante color negro, antes de que Diana pudiera quebrarle el cuello, 6 la impacta contra la pared, ese golpe le dio de lleno.

-Vámonos-ordena Ichiro demasiado preocupado para pensar claramente, "Nadie está listo para eso", saca el inoculador que extrajo del laboratorio y se inyecta-En marcha-sus compañeros siguen su acción y emprende la retirada.

-No podemos permitir que salgan de aquí-exclama Sumireko completamente consciente de lo que pasaría si entrenaban a esos guerreros, con sus garfios detiene a 6 y7.

-Mátenla-ordena el peliazul-Los demás larguémonos-siguen en su huida.

6 y 7 obedeciendo ciegamente se enfrentan a la pelinaranja, Sumireko los libera, se las arregla para evadirlos, acierta un puñetazo al pelirrojo, 7 ayuda a su hermano propinando un soberano puñetazo al cuerpo de Sumireko, ella golpea brutalmente un cristal a prueba de balas y lo atraviesa, termina inmóvil sobre una mesa, cristales cubrían su cuerpo, no había signo alguno de movimiento, Banba terriblemente asustada no sabía si ir en ayuda de su novia o enfrentarse a ellos, 6 y 7 se enfocan en la peliplateada, "-Mahiru, fue bueno estar contigo" "-Igualmente."

-¿A dónde creen que van?-regresan su mirada a la pelinaranja-No he acabado con ustedes-su abdomen se teñía de sangre y sus ojos de rabia-Soy más fuerte que ustedes-levanta la mirada y sus brazos se prenden-Mi sangre es de la realeza-camina lentamente hacia ellos-Soy su reina y es hora de acabar con esta insubordinación-corre hacia ellos guiando sus actos, 6 y 7 hacen lo mismo, Sumireko en último momento se desliza entre las piernas, estando a las espaldas de aquellas criaturas inserta sus manos directamente en la columna, llegando hasta las vértebras y presionándolas hasta hacerlas crujir, los ojos de los metahumano se tornan blancos y caen al suelo, las manos de Sumireko se deslizan con facilidad por la carne y el metal, sus prótesis enrojecidas con la sangre y su cabello despeinado le daban un aire tétrico, "No son rival para mí, ya acabé con él único que lo era".

-Aterrador-dice Diana despierta de nuevo.

-Sumireko eres majestuosa-proclama Shinya apreciando la fortaleza de la mujer que había decidido amar.

-Gracias-sonríe dulcemente la pelinaranja, observa a Saoi que todavía no se levantaba-¿Quieren ver si vive?-pregunta Hanabusa.

Diana toma el pulso-Está vivo pero no creo que se levante pronto-indica tocando el enorme moretón en la frente de Akio.

-De acuerdo, vayamos por los otros-ordena la pelinaranja-Si entrenan a esa mujer será más poderosa que Neiji y no podremos pararla.

-Vamos-Diana levanta el cuerpo de Saoi con su telepatía y se apresura en salir por el agujero que crearon, Banba la sigue.

Hanabusa escucha gemidos, se detiene en seco, "No, no, no, que no sea lo que pienso", devuelve la mirada, se habían levantado, 7 sostenía sobre su cabeza alguna especie de generador enorme, lo avienta contra ella, Sumireko se lanza a un costado evadiendo el objeto, regresa su mirada, el hoyo quedó sellado y lo comprendió, "Se aseguran de que no escape, no dejan de pensar en su orden de matarme"-Haré que sufran por cada gota de sangre que derramaré-ella sabía perfectamente que sería la batalla más grande que haya peleado antes.

-¡Sumireko!-se escucha la voz de Shinya desde la otra habitación.

-¡Deténganlos! ¡No se preocupen por mí!-grita Hanabusa sin apartar su mirada de aquellas monstruosidades capaces de sobrevivir a heridas como las que ella les infligió.

-Pero…

-¡Vete de una vez! ¡Confía en mí!-7 ya se presentó a la pelea con un derechazo que Hanabusa evadió, el concreto del suelo se desprende violentamente-¡No los dejes escapar!

-Vamos, cabello de plata-dice Diana tocando el hombro de Mahiru.

-¡Volveré!-grita la peliplateada llena de preocupación, esa actitud no era la de Mahiru y tampoco la de Shinya, sus mentes trabajaban en conjunto por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

-¿Hola?-contesta Hashiri Meichi la llamaba-Ajá-pronuncia-Diablos-se coloca firme en su sitio-¡La gran v…!-se interrumpe a sí misma para seguir escuchando-En seguida-cuelga el celular, saca su tableta-Ooh, actualizaron el anime-profiere la rubia revisando su suscripción en un portal web para ver anime-Ni modo, será después.

-¿Qué ocurre Hashiri?-pregunta Kouko algo molesta por no tener la otra mitad de la conversación.

-Ah, cierto-pronuncia la rubia-Hanabusa y Banba están en problemas, Ichiro ha despertado a los número del 6 al 8-informa con seriedad, no tenía como bromear con ello y tampoco tenía el deseo de hacerlo, "Si Sumireko muere, todo se ira al diablo y Meichi me despreciará"-Debemos ayudarlas.

-No-dice cortantemente la peliazul del grupo.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta la rubia ya muy alterada.

-Nuestro trabajo es proteger a Haru y ahora a ella-señala a la peliverde que prácticamente era desapercibida por todas excepto Takechi que pasaba hostigándola-Y ninguna de ellas está allá-indica firmemente.

-¡Son nuestras amiga debemos ayudarlas!-la voz suave de Haru retumba por primera vez en una exclamación llena de autoridad.

-Haru-dice la peliazul preocupada por exponerla a peligros innecesarios-No es nuestro deber ayudarlas-su músculo cardíaco se agita de tal forma que sentía venir una taquicardia.

-Es cierto, tu deber es protegerme-indica con sus ojos rosas brillando llenos de pasión-Yo iré a ayudarlas así que protégeme mientras lo hago-era la primera vez que cualquiera había visto esa faceta, era diferente a la chica dulce que todas creían que era.

-¿Por qué?-inquiere Tokaku todavía negándose.

-Son mis amigas, me han protegido y voy a devolverles el favor-sonríe con cautela-Porque eso hacen las amigas.

-Está decidido-profiere Hashiri-Shiena, Haruki e Isuke, no están en condiciones de ayudar, permanezcan aquí con Midori, las demás, ¡en marcha!

-Espero que no te arrepientas, Haru-profiere la peliazul dudosa en extremo, todo el grupo habilitado para combatir fue a preparar su equipo.

Shiena ajusta sus lentes-Voy a ayudar-profiere dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Haruki.

-Iré por mi laptop-sonríe la castaña.

-¿Esto ocurre todos los días?-pregunta la peliverde con la que las dejaron.

-No, pero sí muy a menudo-Sagae responde colocándose otro pocky tratando de calmar sus nervios, los vestigios dañinos de sus días como prisionera seguían acosandola y lo que era peor ponían en peligro de muerte a sus amigas.

* * *

Diana se apresura en detenerlos, levanta los brazos y atrapa a Fubuki y Hana.

-Sigamos-dice Ichiro.

-Lo siento, preciosuras, aquí tengo el encargo del jefe-carcajea Hisao tocando la espalda de 8.

-¡Malditos!-grita Hoshi viéndose atrapada por aquella poderosa entidad.

-No te rindas-profiere Fubuki que libera una granada de humo, pronto se ven a oscuras.

-Nada de eso-Diana tira de ellas sacándolas del humo, Hana se le encara nuevamente con sus descargas, Medina ocupa su concentración en hacerle frente a la rubia.

Banba se presta rápidamente en hacerle compañía a la peliverde, atacándola con la barra, Honda se defiende con su arco.

* * *

6 y 7 no podían dar más de un golpe a la vez, y no era por la habilidad de la chica o su agilidad el motivo era que cada vez que acertaban un golpe el aparentemente delicado cuerpo de la chica salía despedido y ella nuevamente se levantaba a enfrentarlos.

-No son más que abominaciones aberrantes que ni siquiera merecen estar en mi presencia-un par de sus costillas estaban rotas, el labio partido, cortadas en su cuerpo por los incontables cristales que seguían clavándose en su cuerpo, el atuendo deportivo trizado permitiendo una vista apetecible de la pelinaranja a pesar de las placas que cubrían su pudor pero a pesar de todo en ningún momento dudaba que saldría victoriosa.

7, el pelirrojo sin cuestionar su orden o enfurecerse por las palabras de Hanabusa arremete contra ella, Sumireko decida en acabarlos planea seguir usando su enfoque inicial, "Lucha directa", el brazo de 7 estaba levantado, Hanabusa clava su brazo por debajo de la axila evitando que pudiera dar el golpe, la otra mano se incrusta por el maxilar inferior destrozando las arterias y venas del sector, jala la mandíbula para verlo a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar carecían de vitalidad y brillo, su alma estaba vacía, 6 intenta ayudar a su hermano, la pelinaranja se retira y el pelipúrpura golpea a 7, se escucha con se quiebran los huesos, el pelirrojo cae inmóvil.

Sumireko patea al metahumano en la pierna haciéndolo hincarse, con una palanca al brazo lo derriba, se lanza a la cabeza incrustando sus pulgares en los glóbulos oculares-¡Aaah!-grita Sumireko llena de júbilo cuando el pelipúrpura deja de moverse.

Se levanta triunfal-Bastardo, no eras más que una vil copia de algo mucho mejor-lanza un escupitajo sanguinolento a la cara del derrotado.

-El objetivo se sigue resistiendo-escucha Hanabusa y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguía sintiendo escalofríos cada vez que entendía la diferencia entre Akai Akuma y los Kana, el pelirrojo se encontraba de pie, 6 se mueve por lo cual Sumireko se aleja, el pelipúrpura también se incorpora y ante la mirada incrédula de Hanabusa los ojos se regeneran.

-No durara mucho más-profiere 6 fijando sus nuevos ojos en ella.

-Kana Akuma-dice Sumireko con el cuerpo cansado y la respiración agitada-Eso es lo que son, la representación de un poder demoniaco-sus brazos se levantan-Si voy a perecer lo hare de pie y los arrastrare conmigo al infierno.

* * *

Hoshi corría pero mientras lo hacía no podía evitar pensar en volver y socorrer a su compañera, después de todo era una niña de quince años, al meditarlo resolvió volver, su conciencia ya estaba llena de muerte como para agregar a la arquera en sus remordimientos, se da media vuelta.

-Aaah-Diana estaba a un par de metros tras ella muy agotada-¿Cómo corres tan rápido con esas piernas?-le pregunta arrimada contra un barandal que servía como límite de seguridad para las enormes turbinas del aire acondicionado que necesitaba el gran edificio-No me mal entiendas, tus piernas son bonitas pero son más cortas que las mías-sonríe sintiendo que ya recupero suficiente aliento.

-Deja de hacer eso-espeta la rubia apuntando su mano contra ella.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Coquetearme, no soy como tú, no me gustan las mujeres-Hana no tenía de otra más que mantenerse a la defensiva, Medina estaba fuera de cualquier parámetro.

-Eso lo dices porque nunca has estado con una-replica con una sonrisa alevosa-Cuando sientas a una, nunca dejaras que un hombre te toque.

-Déjame volver por mi amiga, y no te hare daño-su cuerpo no estaba cansado pero la cantidad de electricidad que podía crear llegaba a su límite.

Diana sonríe, con una ademan la rubia golpea el pasamano, Medina rápidamente envuelve sus brazos por la espalda de la chica, apresando los brazos y presionándola contra la baranda, Hoshi usa la energía que le quedaba solo logrando un leve choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo de Diana.

-Aaah-era un gemido pero no de dolor-Vaya eso se sintió bien-susurra al oído de la rubia.

-Me rindo-pronuncia Hana cerrando los ojos, ya no tenía con que defenderse y esperaba que la chilena tuviera piedad.

-Acepto tu rendición-mueve su cadera golpeando los glúteos de la rubia.

-¡Aaah!-jadea Hana sintiendo una extraña sensación en la entrepierna-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a darte una pequeña lección sobre el toque femenino-otro empujoncito de sus caderas y la rubia gime de nuevo.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-pregunta con la mirada perdida, su cuerpo se consumía en llamas.

-Oh, era eso-ríe la mujer de cabello azabache-Puedo usar mi telequinesis para estimular los lugares correctos.

Una leve embestida más y Hana ya empezaba a disfrutarlo-No puedes cambiarme, soy heterosexual, déjame por favor-suplica, la chica babea excitada con esa energía invisible acariciando su feminidad.

-Los hombres son toscos, obscenos y apurados-sus manos se mueven por debajo de la camisa de la rubia hasta el busto-Además yo puedo saber lo que te gusta, gracias a mi telepatía-acaricia los pezones de Hana, haciéndola gemir aún más-Por eso sé que esta es tu segunda postura favorita-lame el lóbulo haciéndola retorcerse de placer-Nosotras las mujeres somos suaves, limpias y perfumadas, no nos cansamos como los hombres cuando tenemos sexo-desliza su mano por entre el pantalón de Hoshi, estimulando el clítoris.

-¡Aaaah!-jadea incapaz de pensar o actuar, el placer la había consumido.

-Ahora eres mía-le dice besándola apasionadamente.

-Soy tuya-susurra con la mente perdida en las nubes y el cuerpo en el paraíso.

* * *

Fubuki golpea a la peliplateada en la cabeza con su arco-Tú me hiciste esto-recrimina la peliverde tocando su parche.

-Lo lamento, debí matarte-espeta Shinya furiosa y angustiada-Mi novia está atrapada con un par de monstruos y yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Sus armas se golpean, Banba hábilmente logra desarmarla, la golpea en el abdomen con la punta de la vara, luego en la cabeza, se le abalanza tirándola al piso y apretando su garganta con la barra metálica, la peliverde pelea golpeándola con el puño cerrado, Shinya libera presión y un segundo golpe logra alejarla, suelta la barra, Honda se levanta, presta continua la pelea sacando un cuchillo militar.

Logra un corte en el brazo de la peliplateada-Perra-exclama Shinya terriblemente enojada, "-Sumireko nos necesita, mátala rápido-pide Mahiru", "-Con gusto."

La arquera blande su cuchilla, Shinya se mueve lejos del alcance, atrapa la muñeca y se le pega, la peliverde era más alta un metro sesenta y dos, Shinya en cambio tenía su fuerza como ventaja y eso era más que suficiente para someter a la arquera, patea las piernas de la chica desestabilizándola, con un golpe de su hombro la derriba, se coloca encima sosteniendo la mano armada y dirige la cuchilla hacia el pecho de la peliverde.

-Aah-gime la chica haciendo todo lo posible por detenerla, pero la daga llega a su pecho, sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello, verde esmeralda, pero ahora solo tenía un ojo verde esmeralda suplicando a gritos fuerza a su cuerpo y salir de aquel aprieto mortal.

-Eres un estorbo en mis prioridades-empuja con fuerza introduciendo la punta de la daga en el cuerpo de la chica.

-No…-susurra la chica desesperada, sentía un entumecimiento y ardor espeluznante por donde entraba la daga, la peliplateada que la apuñalaba sonreía sádicamente, "No…no quiero morir", las lágrimas brotan aceptando su fatídico destino.

-¡No!-una fuerza invisible golpea a la peliplateada apartándola de la arquera.

-¿Qué diablos Medina?-grita la peliplateada observando a su atacante.

Diana se arrodilla cerca de la peliverde con Hana detrás de ella-Ella es como tú-dice Medina acariciando la cabeza de la peliverde-Es una niña herida y asustada, no merece la muerte-coloca la mano a pocos centímetros de la daga.

-Ayúdame-susurra la chica muy asustada provocaba pena observarla.

-Te librare de la muerte arquera, esta valquiria decide que no es tu tiempo de ir al Valhalla pero debes entregarme tu lealtad-la observa maternalmente, Diana no podía matar a alguien menor de edad, esa época fueron los peores y mejores para ella, no deseaba ver un alma joven capaz de cambiar perderse en medio de la violencia.

-Sí, te entrego mi vida-profiere la chica cerrando los ojos.

-Perfecto-usando su habilidad saca con lentitud el objeto, la chica se sacude de dolor cuando es extraído en su totalidad, Hoshi usa el inoculador extra con la peliverde salvándola del desangramiento.

-Gracias-seguía llorando perturbada por su encuentro cercano con la muerte, salvarse de la dama esquelética es algo que no muchos son capaces de lograr.

-Voy por Sumireko-exclama la peliplateada corriendo en busca de su pareja, solo esperaba que Hanabusa hubiera resistido.

* * *

Un vehículo blindado de la policía se estaciona fuera del edificio de Saoi, de la parte trasera salen nuestro grupo de chicas en sus armaduras líquidas con tal prestación a la acción que incluso parecían un grupo SWAT, Nio sale del asiento de acompañante-Gracias, Miku, te debo una-le dice a la conductora.

-De nada, dense prisa yo devolveré el vehículo al cuerpo antes de que se den cuenta-emprende la retirada.

-Si vamos a hacer esto no perdamos más tiempo-ordena Azuma ingresando por las puertas con la demás tras ella, el lugar estaba hecho un destrozo, dos guardias con cortes en sus cuerpos todavía pintaban de rojo el piso, un joven de cabello negro levanta la cabeza sobre el escritorio-¿Tú?-exclama la peliazul-¿Dónde están?

-Por ahí-señala al ala de robótica-En el subsuelo 3, dense prisa, ya no tenemos guardias y pronto se activará la alarma silenciosa y llegará la policía-informa angustiado por su propia supervivencia y por conservar su trabajo.

EL grupo se mueve al unísono, cruzan un par de puertas y pasillos, los ascensores estaban desactivados, rápidamente recorren las escaleras de emergencia, llegan a una puerta de cristal con una luz roja encima, Azuma trata de abrirla pero estaba cerrada.

-Cúbranse-ordena la peliazul, saca el revólver medusa, dispara a la cerradura, la bala rebota golpeándola en el pecho-¡Rayos!-exclama al sentir el impacto, había resultado una mala idea.

-¿Plan B?-pregunta Nio.

-Sí, Chitaru, Takechi ayúdenme patearemos la puerta-ordena Tokaku.

-Oye no soy Haruki-profiere Otoya dudando en gran medida de esa idea.

-¿Segura Tokaku?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-Sí-responde con seguridad.

Namatame suspira con fuerza, ella también tenía sus dudas, se preparan frente a la puerta, levantan las piernas y con una patada de empuje golpean la puerta, la puerta resiste el golpe y gracias a las leyes de Newton la puerta es capaz de regresarles la energía afectándoles el tobillo.

-¡Auh! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!-exclama Takechi saltando en un pie.

-Fue una mala idea Tokaku-profiere Namatame con el pie lastimado levantado a pocos centímetros del suelo mientras esperaba que pasara el dolor.

-Acepto toda la responsabilidad-expresa Tokaku asentando y levantando el pie en un intento de reponerse más rápido-Ahora, ¿cómo entramos?-apenas lo dice la luz cambia a verde, ella busca con la mirada cualquier indicio del que las haya ayudado, en una esquina observa una cámara de vigilancia apuntándoles-Gracias, Kenmochi-dice la peliazul mirando a la cámara.

-No hay problema-se escucha la voz de la castaña por el altavoz.

-Es realmente buena-dice Haru apresurando su paso.

* * *

Hanabusa levanta un escritorio usándolo como escudo, 6 golpea el objeto destrozándolo hasta llegar a la pelinaranja, Sumireko impacta el suelo y rebota por el suelo, los golpes eran devastadores, la chica con sus ojos azules hirviendo de ira se levanta, escupe al suelo una mezcla de saliva y sangre, 7 continua el trabajo, lanzando otro golpe, Hanabusa levanta la guardia, sus brazos continuaban incandescentes, el golpe provoca que la chica volviera a salir volando y que los puños ardientes quemaran la sien, pelo y una porción de su mejilla, sus heridas eran más que suficiente para detener a cualquiera mas no iba a pararla a ella, con un ego más grande que el edificio principal de Myojo y una voluntad digna de un "linterna verde", eleva su cuerpo.

-¿Eso es todo?, no son más que basura-espeta formando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo comprendo, ¿Por qué te sigues levantando?-pregunta 6 sintiendo algo que podría definirse como admiración.

-Kana 6, debemos hacer que no se levante de nuevo, esa es nuestra orden-le dice el pelirrojo observando a la figura femenina ensangrentada a la que enfrentaba.

-¿Acaso tienen miedo?-inquiere Sumireko desafiándolos-Pues ahora yo iré por ustedes.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía excepto las partes que necesitaba para vencerlos, la cabeza y torso podían ser de carne pero sus brazos y piernas eran de un acero con la misma calidad de lo que estaba hecho su corazón, el pelipúrpura va a interceptarla, la pelinaranja lo esquiva, introduce una mano en el pecho y dos dedos en los ojos, volviendo a cegarlo; 7 atrapa el cuello de Hanabusa, "Diablos, diablos", esa era una mala situación tan solo un poco de esfuerzo y ella estaría muerta, aprieta la muñeca del pelirrojo deshaciendo los músculos que necesitaba para ahorcarla, pero su mano ya estaba muy aferrada a la garganta, Hanabusa levanta las piernas y empuja el pecho de 7 con tal fuerza que la muñeca se desprende del resto del brazo.

-Indomable-profiere el pelirrojo observando el daño totalmente calmado, casi de inmediato la mano empieza a regenerarse.

-¡No!-Sumireko decidida en usar la ventaja que tenía lo ataca, empujando su cuerpo con toda la fuerza de sus extremidades, propinando un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de 7, golpea las piernas ágilmente y logra que caiga de cara, coloca sus manos en punta e incrusta la mano en el orificio que ya había creado en la espalda, rompe nuevamente la vértebra con la esperanza de que el tiempo que quedara fuera de combate sea el suficiente para acabar con el otro.

-Una fiera impresionante-dice 6 golpeando a la pelinaranja, Hanabusa vuela por la habitación hasta golpear la obra maestra de Akio.

Sumireko se levanta de nuevo, más de sus costillas se rompieron y más de sus vasos sanguíneos se reventaron pero de igual manera crecía su fortaleza-No te dirijas a mí de esa forma-reclama la pelinaranja enfurecida por tal osadía, "Llamarme fiera, este tipo tiene sellado su destino"-Te enviare al infierno del cual saliste.

El pelipúrpura va contra ella, Hanabusa con dificultad logra evadirlo, clava la mano en la pierna, el sujeto se arrodilla involuntariamente, Sumireko introduce ambas manos en la espalda de 6, esta vez solo lo deja inmóvil de la cadera para abajo, era la hora, coloca sus manos en el cuello del pelipúrpura y aprieta, sus manos incandescentes carcomen con facilidad la piel, las vértebras cervicales son reveladas por tan solo un segundo antes de que la pelinaranja usara toda su fuerza y las rompiera, separando la cabeza del cuerpo, un demonio menos.

7 comenzaba a levantarse, Sumireko salta cayendo en la espalda del pelirrojo, manteniéndolo en el piso, sin perder tiempo introduce sus manos en medio de las costillas llegando a los pulmones, buscando someterlo, Hanabusa se sentía impresionada, esas cosas no producían sonido alguno mientras eran masacrados, se regeneraban a un ritmo ilógicamente rápido, no temían, no se enfadaban, seguían ordenes sin dudar y con una ferviente lealtad, si hubieran sido entrenados la pelinaranja no habría tenido oportunidad pero ese no era el caso, ellos no habían tenido oportunidad desde un principio.

-¡Maldito!-grita Sumireko extrayendo sus manos y volviéndolas a clavar en el torso, en todas partes, la sangre salpicaba manchándola, el líquido salía a borbotones junto con pedazos de carne calcinada, se levanta y comienza a dar pisotones en la cabeza del pelirrojo-¡Esto es lo que te ganas por enfrentarme!-la cabeza cruje, Sumireko no se detiene-¡Malnacido!-el cráneo se rompe hundiendo el hueso astillado en la materia encefálica-¡Ahí es a donde perteneces! ¡Bajo mis pies!-un último pisotón y la cabeza queda reducida a una masa sanguinolenta y pegajosa en el piso, lo había logrado, sin ningún truco más que su voluntad y unas modificaciones de último segundo que no volvería usar ya que la lastimaban a ella también además del hecho que el calor la hacía sudar en exceso.

* * *

-Esta por aquí-Diana guiaba al grupo que venia en ayuda de Sumireko, las chicas observan a Banba empujando el objeto que cubría el agujero.

-¿Estas bien?-Ichinose se acerca apresurada a ella.

-Sumireko, sigue ahí dentro con esos monstruos debemos ayudarla-exclama la peliplateada desesperada, el objeto era muy pesado para ella.

-Permíteme-dice Diana colocándose frente al objeto-Esto me provocara una terrible jaqueca mañana-suspira preparándose mentalmente.

El objeto se mueve con suavidad y de pronto sale despedido como si de un balón de futbol se tratara-Impresionante-dice Tokaku maravillada con la facilidad que se había movido.

-No fui yo-aclara la chilena tan estupefacta como ellas.

Por el agujero sale Hanabusa con una apariencia completamente destrozada, con un brazo tras la espalda-Llegan justo a tiempo necesito que alguien barra el desastre-bromea la pelinaranja.

-Sumireko-exclama Banba abalanzándose sobre ella, su alivio era incalculable y su sorpresa munífica.

-Te dije que confiaras, linda-sonríe muy agotada había dejado la mitad de ella en esa pelea, literalmente, sus brazos estaban húmedos, los había metido en agua para acelerar el enfriamiento.

-¿Dónde están tus atacantes?-pregunta Azuma intrigada, antes habían necesitado de la mitad de ellas para deshacerse de Neiji, no creía que acabar con los nuevos requiriera de menos.

-Aquí tienes a uno-arroja un objeto blanquecino con ceniza encima.

Tokaku lo atrapa y analiza, era un cráneo humano, con carne carbonizada en ciertas partes, lo suelta horrorizada, y llena de pavor observa a la pelinaranja que sonreía complacida-Demonios, Hanabusa-pronuncia con la respiración agitada, a la pelinaranja la calificaron con 115 y ahora entendía porque, todas sus compañeras tenían la misma mirada y el mismo pensamiento.

-Espeluznante-dice Diana casi petrificada, ella misma no hubiera podido vencerlos a los dos al mismo tiempo y mucho menos arrancarles la cabeza.

-Es bueno que estés bien Sumireko-dice Haru permitiendo que la pelinaranja se apoyara en ella, Ichinose decide ignorar la brutalidad con que la pelinaranja trato a sus oponentes.

-Gracias linda, ahora, quiero ir a un hospital-pide sonriendo, estaba orgullosa de sí misma, salió de otra calamidad como una vencedora.

-Te has superado a ti misma Sumireko, impresionante-dice Suzu con una cálida sonrisa.

-Soy de la realeza debo superarme constantemente-responde descansando su peso en las chicas que la ayudaban-Quiero descansar, por favor, preguntas y autógrafos después-bromea haciendo reír a los que no quedaron impactadas por el cráneo disecado en el suelo-Un momento-pide la pelinaranja se agacha y se apodera del cráneo-Trofeo de guerra, no lo pierdan-ahora se lo entrega a Takechi.

-¿Ser o no ser?, he ahí el dilema-recita la pelimorada, emprenden su camino riendo.

-Siento que es morboso que se rían con el cráneo de un ser humano recién muerto en sus manos-indica Kaminaga con severidad.

-Tu no los vistes-dice Hanabusa con dureza-No eran humanos, eran demonios.

* * *

8 es presentada ante Ozawa en un bar mientras conversaba con algunos de los socios que le quedaban los cuales en realidad no eran ni la mitad de importantes que los que había perdido, Ozawa tenía pocas oportunidades de salvarse del cruel dominio expansionista que Meichi había llevado a cabo desde el inicio del año lectivo, su grupo era los únicos yakuzas que no se rindieron y aceptaron los términos de rendición que Yuri imponía.

Ozawa y sus acompañantes devoraban con miradas a la pelirroja de mirada indiferente que les habían traído, dejando de lado la armadura liviana la vistieron con una playera acre muy ajustada definiendo lujuriosamente el busto desproporcionada de la chica, pantalón negro y zapatos marrón.

-Se ve sabrosa-dice Ozawa relamiéndose los labios, tenía una copa de tequila en su mano y trata de ofrecerla a la mujer-¿Quieres un trago?

-No bebo-responde estoicamente apenas pestañeando.

-Esta mujer es hermosa, deberíamos usarla para ganar dinero con ella en lugar de ocuparla como soldado-propone uno de los hombres escrutando la mercancía de la mujer con sus manos-Se sienten naturales-ríe entusiasmado.

-No soy un juguete sexual, soy una guerrera-profiere 8 sin impedirle que continuara, ella no sentía placer o dolor así que eso ni siquiera le estorbaba.

-Déjala-dice Ozawa complacido con la serenidad de la chica-¿Me obedecerá?-pregunta mirando a Azuma y Kuzonoha.

-No, está bajo nuestro comando-indica Ichiro.

-¿Y ustedes harán lo que les diga?

-Nuestros objetivos siguen siendo los mismos y tú tienes el dinero-profiere Azuma cruzando los brazos.

-Tomare eso como un si-expresa bebiendo el tequila de un trago-Ichiro entrénala, Hisao, desde ahora eres mi guardaespaldas personal-ordena asentando su vaso en la barra-No dejare que esa zorra se apodere de mis negocios.

 **"Con una idea en la cabeza y una laptop en mi regazo comencé a escribir y antes de que me percatara había creado un mundo en el cual yo era su Dios"-Delirios de escritor por Bruno Ascar.**

 **(En serio me gustaria saber si alguien mas escribio esas frases, oh y la frase no tiene nada que ver con este fanfiction, se refiere a otra historia original en la que trabajo, cuando empiece a subirla en fictionpress se los hare saber).**

 **Este es el capitulo mas largo de todos por eso alargo la introduccion y la despedida pues me dije, "Si voy a hacerlo, lo hare bien", jajajaja.**

 **Bien una aclaracion:**

 **XD= comedia.**

 **D:= tragedia.**

 **Son los personajes del principio y simbolizan la dualidad de un drama, yo no considero esta historia como un drama pero las partes que lo componen se presentan aqui, y no se preocupen no apareceran muy seguido, solo cuando quiera presentar los pensamientos que me aquejan que quizas pueda ser nunca mas XD.**

 **Bien, gracias por leer, por favor comenten que eso me da los animos para escribir, critiquen que eso mejora mi trabajo, insulten que eso me da coraje y vitoreen que eso aumenta mi ego, jajajaja, ya en serio, me gustaria saber lo que piensan pues me quedo a oscuras sin sus palabras, gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **oh, hice un dibujo de Neiji en armadura aqui dejo el enlace a Deviantart:**

 **3dcb/f/2016/029/f/2/neiji_by_**

 **Ummh, parece que no sale, busquenme con el mismo nombre y de seguro lo encuentran de todos modos no tengo muchos dibujos subidos.**

 **Debo admitir que mis dotes como dibujante es mucho menor a la que tengo como escritor asi que ya se imaginaran como es, jajaja, no ocupo mucho deviantart, es solo para tener los dibujos que hago en un lugar donde no se deteriore o pierda.**


	18. Interludio 585 v omega ULTRA HD

**Are you glad to see me? No acostumbro tardarme tanto pero el trabajo no me da tiempo, prácticamente trabajo veinticuatro horas, como sea logré terminar este capítulo, espero les guste pero yo sé que no, quedan advertidos, ¡Bwahahaha! "XD:"**

 **INTERLUDIO 5.8.5 v omega ULTRA HD**

La neblina densa de la madrugada bloqueaba la visibilidad, el frio penetraba hasta la medula de los huesos, una mujer de cabello rojo se encontraba fuera en un patio de concreto justo en frente de un castillo tradicional japonés, esta mujer ni se inmutaba por el clima, no podía sentir el frío, su cuerpo se ajustaba perfectamente a cualquier tipo de ambiente, vestía un Dobok blanco con un cinturón igualmente blanco mostrando su rango como aprendiz, en frente tenía a su sensei, un hombre joven de cabello azul largo sujetado en una cola de caballo, el usaba un Dobok negro a excepción del cuello y los extremos del pantalón y la chaqueta que eran amarillos, su cinturón era negro con cinco rayas amarillas en cada punta, en la espalda tenía un círculo amarillo con un escrito dentro "Buru Ryu".

El peliazul da un fuerte suspiro-No tenemos nada que no puedas romper de un golpe así que solo repite mis movimientos-ordena con voz firme.

-Entendido, sensei-el saludo obligatorio se llevaba a cabo y empieza la instrucción.

* * *

Sumireko se encontraba todavía en el hospital, en una habitación exageradamente amplia y amueblada, ahí es donde estaban sus amigas.

-Faltó poco y te perdíamos-dice Suzu con las radiografías en sus manos-Te perforaste un pulmón y el ventrículo derecho, tienes la mitad de tus costillas rotas o fisuradas, si tus extremidades no fueran metálicas estarían en las mismas condiciones-entrega las impresiones a Otoya la cual las analiza con cuidado.

-No debes preocuparte demasiado por mí-indica Hanabusa sentada en la cama con su desayuno en una bandeja de plata, sonreía sin mostrarle verdadera importancia a sus heridas, soportaba notablemente el dolor.

-Según cuentas, el final se cierne sobre nosotras-profiere Haruki, tan solo haber escuchado de la boca de Sumireko las habilidades de los modelo Kana produjo escalofrío en su espalda y un entumecimiento en el pecho, lo peor para ella era saber que si tan solo no hubiera nacido ninguno de esos monstruos hubiera sido creado y también le angustiaba no poder ayudarlas el momento que la mujer que escapó llegara por ellas.

-Tranquila, linda, estaré lista para enfrentarla-comenta levantando un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Por desgracia señorita Hanabusa, no creo que tengan oportunidad de vencerla por su cuenta-llega Akio-Buenos días señoritas-saluda cortésmente.

-Akio-kun, supongo que no viene a verme por mi salud-comenta la pelinaranja dejando de lado el desayuno.

-Podría decirse que indirectamente sí-se coloca frente a la convaleciente, traía consigo dos maletines plateados, coloca uno en el piso, abre el portafolio, estaba lleno de inoculadores con la sustancia verde.

-Es muy amable de tu parte-dice la pelinaranja.

-Es mi deber-saca uno y cierra el portafolio, le entrega el objeto a Banba que estaba sentado junto a la pelinaranja-Úsenlos con moderación los necesitarán cuando Ichiro regrese con Kana 8.

-¿Qué hay en el otro maletín?-pregunta Shinya.

-Inyecciones con batraco toxina concentrada-responde con serenidad.

-Veneno de rana dardo dorada-profiere la pequeña peliceleste un tanto impresionada-Un veneno como ese puede matar a un hombre adulto promedio con tan solo una cantidad igual a la masa de dos granos de sal de mesa-indica asustando a un par de sus amigas y haciendo sonreír a otras, si había suficiente de eso en el portafolio, seguramente podrían acabar con el peligro que las acechaba.

-Correcto, es lo que necesitan para vencerla-menciona mostrando el símbolo de veneno que tenía pegado el portafolio en su base.

-Bien, estaremos listas-expresa Tokaku apoderándose del maletín.

-De acuerdo-dice Akio, dirige su mirada a la pelirroja que antes conoció como Shino-Disculpe, señorita Sagae, ¿podría tener unas palabras contigo? En privado.

-Uh, claro-responde la pelirroja-Espérame Isuke-la pelirosa la despide con una sonrisa y Haruki se retira de la habitación sin el temor de que Hitsugi asesinara a Isuke con el veneno.

-Tokaku, ¿me permites?-pregunta la peliceleste pidiendo prestado el maletín.

-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?-inquiere con estoicidad.

-Pensé que como Haru y Chitaru te llamaban así yo también podía-profiere abrazando su osito.

-Ahh-resopla la peliazul-Muy bien-le entrega el portafolio.

-¿Entonces puedo llamarte Tokaku?-expresa Hashiri.

-Tú nunca-le responde directamente.

-Oh, qué mala eres Azuma.

Kirigaya abre el objeto, dentro habían doce jeringas de treinta milímetros de uso veterinario completamente llenas.

-¿Se necesitan de todas ellas para matarla?-pregunta Takechi sintiendo escalofríos.

-Lo dudo, quizás solo una-profiere la peliceleste-¿Suzu tienes unos guantes quirúrgicos que me puedas prestar?

-Desde luego-le entrega la funda estelarizada.

-No, querida, creo que se necesitan cuatro-comenta Sumireko regresando a probar su desayuno.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Habían tres de ellos, y Akio en ese momento dijo que no tenía suficiente veneno para matarlos, todas esas dosis deben ser para matarlos a tres-explica.

-Escalofriante-pronuncia Chitaru que en todo el tiempo con Hitsugi había terminado aprendiendo un poco sobre las toxinas.

-Entonces hay suficiente-saca el inoculador que tenía escondido en su peluche, extrae el tubo con su veneno habitual, toma una de las jeringas con batraco toxina y se dirige al lavabo, con delicadeza vacía su recipiente, toma la jeringa y con precaución rellena el envase con la toxina, una vez termina, regresa el inoculador al maletín y reinstala el recipiente en su inyector automático-Listo, ahora estoy lista si Inukai decide jugarnos chueco de nuevo.

-¡Ah!-exclama la pelirosa más molesta que asustada-¿Creí que habíamos quedado en paz enana?

-No, te di el beneficio de la duda-una sonrisa dulce se forma en el rostro de la niña-Esto es un seguro por si las dudas-sonríe tétricamente.

-No deberíamos pelear entre nosotras-se hace escuchar la voz de Haru.

* * *

Haruki escuchaba atentamente a Akio, no le gustaba nada de lo que le decía, sus padres biológicos muertos, la familia que la acogió la usó como rata de laboratorio, una familia que ella ni siquiera podía recordar.

-Ya no quiero escuchar-indica la pelirroja cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

-Por favor, Shino…

-Ese no es mi nombre-replica la pelirroja pegando su espalda contra la pared del pasillo.

-Haruki, debes entender, no pude hacer nada, tan solo era un niño y no sabía que fue de ti-menciona manteniendo su seriedad, no era falta de empatía su indiferencia, actuar de esa manera era su mantra.

-Estaba mucho mejor sin saber eso-se frota la sien muy estresada, esa información le dolía pero cualquier cosa relacionada con una familia que no fuera la que conocía no le importaba-Tengo una familia de verdad ahora, y no deseo tener una nueva.

-Todavía te considero mi hermana-expresa estoicamente-Mi madre murió seis meses después de tu desaparición, perderte la destrozo-dice sin ningún tipo de problema en su voz pero sus ojos decían lo contrario-Y a mí también.

-¿Acaso quieres que te reciba con los brazos abiertos?-pregunta con un tono impertinente-Ni siquiera puedo recordar a esa mujer y menos a ti-le responde apretando sus puños, le hería enterarse de todo pero no iba a dejarse llevar por emociones que no la ayudaban a resolver nada de lo que ahora le preocupaba.

-Lo sé, no quiero nada de eso-profiere mirándola directamente-Solo quiero que me dejes ayudarte, tengo pleno conocimiento de tu situación familiar, poseo los medios para ayudarte con tus hermanos y ellos no tendrán que preocuparse por comida nunca más-ofrece con una verdadera solidaridad.

-No-espeta la pelirroja caminando hacia él-No quiero que te acerques a mi familia-lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta con su mano y lo arrincona contra el muro contrario-¿Me oíste?, no quiero nada de ti, ni tu simpatía, ni tu comprensión y mucho menos tu dinero, en lo que a mí concierne eres un desconocido que puso en peligro a mí y mis amigas-la expresión en la cara de Haruki era de temer, Akio no mostraba temor nunca y a pesar de la fuerza de la pelirroja en ese momento no lo tenía.

-Comprendo, lamento haberte incomodado-pronuncia con suavidad, Sagae la libera e iba de regreso donde sus amigas-Haruki-llama logrando detenerla-No soy la mejor persona, pero no asesino mujeres porque cuando descubrí lo que te pasó, sentí que yo fui tu verdugo.

-No me interesa-retoma su camino.

* * *

Las chicas estaban en receso, Isuke fue llamada ante Meichi, mientras las demás convivían entre ellas en un salón de descanso, Takechi nuevamente esta sobre la peliverde, el acoso era tal que algunas ya sentían pena.

-Otoya, ya es suficiente-dice Haruki llevándose a la pelimorada.

-Oh, espera, ¿por qué eres tan mala?-expresa arrastrando los pies.

-Tranquila, nos divertiremos las dos sin que molestes a nadie-profiere Sagae con una gran sonrisa, ya estaban en los pasillos cuando Takechi opone resistencia y se libera de la pelirroja, Haruki la mira y se notaba irritada-¿Qué ocurre?

-Haruki, debo ser sincera contigo-profiere la pelimorada cruzando sus brazos y mirando al suelo, se notaba sonrojada, con timidez, algo le pasaba-Ya sabes que me gustas mucho-indica sin su sonrisa-Pero lo que no comprendes es que sin pretenderlo me enamoraste.

-¿Qué?-¡Shock! Era lo que describía perfectamente lo que sentía la pelirroja.

-Esa amabilidad tuya, tu comprensión, tu amistad y no lo negaré tus besos y esa tarde con Isuke-patea el aire-Pero tú estás enamorada de la pelirosa, mientras yo quedo como tu amiga-Haruki se sentía realmente estúpida confundió la alegría natural de Otoya con la felicidad que la chica sentía cuando ella la confortaba-Trato de olvidarte y seguir con mi vida, pero cuando lo intento tú regresas y con gestos de amabilidad o como ahora apartándome de Midori me atraes a ti-su mirada se cristaliza era completamente sincera-Yo no sé cómo comportarme de otra manera, así es como yo conquisto una chica-indica moviendo sus manos abrumada-No puedo estar contigo y no me dejas estar con nadie más, ¿por qué me haces eso Haruki?

-Lo siento, pensé que…

-No, el corazón no cambia tan rápido Haruki-se apega a la pelirroja y la presiona contra la pared-Yo estuve contigo esas noches cuando Inukai nos traicionó, me sentía feliz conviviendo contigo-presiona sus bustos, con su rodilla separa las piernas de Haruki-Las risas, los juegos, los abrazos y tus palabras tan lindas que dices siempre, en verdad esperaba que cuando sanaras yo podría estar contigo, pero ella regresó-un terrible pesar se creaba en Haruki y un devastador desasosiego en Takechi.

-Perdón, me enceguecí con el dolor y no pude ver que tus sentimientos eran reales-su pecho le dolía, había hecho sufrir a esa pelimorada sin darse cuenta, todas aquellas veces que la consoló y el cariño con la que la abrazaba, no, sus besos apasionados debieron haberle dado aviso pero no, fue egoísta y solo se centró en el alivio que ella sentía compartiendo esos momentos íntimos con Otoya, no se había percatado pero el egoísmo también era algo que tenía en común con Isuke.

-Pero ahora puedes verlo-dice la pelimorada juntando sus labios, Sagae no pudo evitarlo tuvo que corresponder, abrazándola mientras compartían un beso más-Hoy es mi cumpleaños-dice la pelimorada con una sonrisa tierna-Ya tengo dieciocho-la deja libre-Solo quería que lo supieras-solloza y se retira rápidamente con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

-Idiota-se dice la pelirroja golpeándose la nuca contra la pared-Haruki, eres una idiota-se vuelve a golpear, el llanto también le llega a ella, se golpea la frente con su palma y desliza su espalda por la pared hasta tocar el suelo-¿Qué has hecho idiota?-dice enfurecida consigo, cada vez que pensaba haber arreglado algo se da cuenta de que las acciones del pasado tenían consecuencias que en algún momento llegaban y ahora dudaba de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Isuke y Otoya, "No idiota, no lo pienses, no, idiota te estás enamorando de dos mujeres, no, no lo hagas"-¡Aah!-exclama y su llanto atrae la mirada de personas que no habían estado prestando atención a las chicas, rápidamente se levanta y corre a su habitación a digerir esos nuevos sentimientos encontrados.

* * *

-¿Por qué la entrenas?-pregunta la anciana Azuma, observando a la pelirroja lanzar golpes al aire mientras Ichiro la supervisaba.

-Porque he descubierto la verdad, nos estamos quedando atrás, pronto nuestras técnicas, habilidades y destrezas quedaran obsoletas al enfrentarnos a los nuevos súper depredadores que han surgido de los laboratorios-sereno, ambicioso, calmado, egocéntrico y estoico así era él por eso sus palabras fueron escuchadas.

-¿Entonces dices que nuestro tiempo se agota?-pregunta la anciana.

-¿Acaso no la ve?-pregunta con dureza, la mujer movía el aire a su alrededor con sus golpes-Prácticamente estamos extintos.

-¿Qué debemos hacer para sobrevivir? ¿Aliarnos con Yuri?

-No mientras yo esté a cargo, ella lo tuvo planeado desde un principio apoderarse de los laboratorios de Saoi, las armas de Kent y la heredera directa de nuestro clan-camina hacia la pelirroja-Kana, en guardia, intenta vencerme de nuevo.

-Sí, Sensei.

* * *

Saoi se movía con despreocupación dentro de su edificio, pronto tendría una junta con todos los accionistas y quería el lugar en óptimas condiciones para el encuentro, abre la puerta doble que permitía el ingreso al salón, atraviesa el umbral, inmediatamente siente una presencia y el cañón de un arma presionando contra su espalda.

-¿Me ignoraste a propósito, Akio?

-Yuka, creí que te había escapado-profiere sin temor alguno, estaba en sus dominios ahí era intocable.

-No se me permite salir del país, ¿recuerdas?-aparta la pistola sin dejar de apuntarle.

Akio sin perder tiempo gira bruscamente apartando el arma de las manos de la pelirosa-¿Otro intento de asesinarme, linda? No tendrás éxito-indica lanzando la pistola a la mesa ovalada.

-No presumas, recuerda que ella no está sola-una segunda tiradora le apunta.

-Kelly, a ti si decidí ignorar.

-Manos a la nuca-ordena girando alrededor de él hasta mirarlo directamente.

-¿Acaso ignoran dónde están?-inquiere despistando un poco al par-Este es mi edificio-expresa presionando un botón de su reloj inteligente de pulsera, la mesa ovalada y negra se convierte en un fuerte imán que arrebata la pistola de las manos de la rubia.

-Demonios-exclama Kelly que sufrió un ligero raspón por la brutalidad con la que fue despojada del objeto.

-Calma, él no asesina mujeres-profiere Tomoe completamente calma.

-¿Si no vienen a matarme qué hacen?-pregunta muy convencido de que su vida nunca estuvo en riesgo, hubieran disparado si ese fuese su objetivo.

-Escuchamos que Takao murió, queremos que nos permitas trabajar contigo-responde Yuka colocando las manos en la cadera.

-No-contesta a secas sin pensarlo ni un instante.

-Tenemos algo para ti-indica la rubia metiendo su mano en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué es?

-Toma-le entrega un USB-El programa base que necesitas para operar tu armadura-indica seriamente-Se lo robé a Keaton.

-Ummh-se notaba muy interesado, eso entre sus manos podría darle luz verde al "Bushi Armor"-Lo revisaré, si es verdad quedan contratadas.

-Es justo-pronuncia Kelly.

-Nos retiramos por hoy-expresa Yuka, la puerta se vuelve a abrir e ingresa una mujer de piel bronceada y ojos oscuros.

-¿Kelly? Long time no see-menciona aquella mujer muy sonriente.

-You...-expresa la rubia muy conmocionada y aterrada, retrocede y tropieza con sus pies cayendo sobre sus nalgas-¿What are you doing here?-la mujer rubia se volvió un manojo de nervios.

-Breathe they not brought me to hunt you down-responde levantándola con telequinesis.

-¿La conoces?-pregunta Yuka mostrándose sorprendida.

-Diana Medina, alias "La Valquiria", la mejor asesina y segunda al mando de la mafia de Kent-explica recuperando compostura.

-A sus órdenes, señorita-reverencia con educación-Por cierto traje un par de amigas-comenta cuando ingresa la otra rubia y la peliverde.

-Hana, sin remordimientos-expresa Akio tan rápido como Hoshi entró, todavía le gustaba.

La rubia levanta los brazos y una poderosa descarga responde mejor que cualquier cosa que pudiera decir la mujer, Saoi ni se inmuta, continúa relajado y fresco-Es comprensible-pronuncia serenamente, Hana irradiaba chispas por sus ojos, literalmente, le enfurecía de sobremanera no poder desquitarse-Sé que recuerdas que usó un exoesqueleto debajo de mi atuendo-formula arremangando el traje para que lo recordara mejor.

-Infeliz.

-¿Cuántas mujeres has traicionado Akio?-espeta Yuka con desprecio.

-Si me dieran mil millones de yenes por cada mujer que traiciono e intenta matarme tendría el dinero que tengo ahora-sonríe sagazmente mientras se dirige al asiento principal-Por cierto, ¿ustedes que quieren?-pregunta a las recién llegadas.

-Vine a decirte que saldré a Rusia por un par de días-informa Medina.

-Podías haber llamado-expresa el cobrizo.

-Hoshi me convenció de decírtelo personalmente-sonríe astutamente.

-Ja, muy divertido-profiere sarcásticamente-Retírense, pronto recibiré visitas.

* * *

-No puedo creer que me convencieran de hacer esto-profiere Tokaku parada frente al mostrador de un supermercado.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte haber aceptado colaborar-menciona Haru empujando un carrito de compras.

-Sí, Azuma, estar con Haru te ha suavizado bastante-comenta Nio formando su característica sonrisa gatuna.

-Eso da igual-musita la peliazul-Takechi me desagrada-profiere mientras analizaba los gorros de fiesta que habían comprado.

-Anímate Tokaku, será agradable tener algo que festejar en medio de tantos conflictos-expresa Chitaru mientras colocaba las compras en la cinta transportadora.

-Es divertido ver como intentas convencer a esta soporífera 3-Isuke guasea sin meditar las consecuencias.

-Si no fuera porque se lo prometí a Sagae, justo ahora te defenestraría.

-Oh 3-seguía burlándose-La pequeña aprendió una palabra nueva.

-Sin tus tacones ella es más alta-llega Haruki acarreando unos cuantos objetos.

-Agh, se supone que debes estar de mi lado-replica la pelirosa haciendo un mohín con su boca.

-¿Chicas cuál llevamos?-Hitsugi atrae la atención-¿Té verde con limón o té negro con durazno?

-Té verde-responde Suzu contando las monedas de su bolso.

-A todo esto, ¿cuántos años cumple?-inquiere Kaminaga.

-Dieciocho-responde Sagae con un fuerte suspiro.

-¿En serio?-expresa Inukai, meditabunda más que sorprendida-No hay mejor escusa que esa, Isuke ya vuelve 3.

-Logré encontrarlo-dice Kenmochi llegando apresurada pues pronto terminarían de leer todos los productos.

-¿El regalo para Takechi?-pregunta Nio que sin esperar a que pagaran ya devoraba un pan de melón.

-¿Qué? No-responde rápidamente-Encontré el DVD de "Dragon ball: La Resurrección de Freezer".

-Espera, ¿no que te gustaba Naruto?-indaga Azuma.

-¿Acaso no puedo disfrutar de dos cosas diferentes?

-Ese es un buen cuestionamiento Shiena-recita Haruki de manera taciturna, "Ojalá pudiera encontrar una forma con la cual contentar a ambas".

-Me faltan setecientos yenes, podrían colaborarme-dice Shutou estirando la mano abierta frente a sus compañeras.

-Claro-exclama Haru sacando su monedero-Aquí tengo doscientos.

-Solo traje para el regalo de Otoya-profiere Sagae, mostrando un par de billetes.

-Solo tengo ciento cincuenta-entrega Hitsugi.

-Suzu-pronuncia Namatame llamando la atención de la peliceleste-Mi colaboración-presta un billete de trecientos yenes.

-Toma-profiere Nio entregando una moneda de cincuenta yenes.

-Gracias-dice muy sonriente, con amabilidad entrega el dinero al cobrador.

-Chicas, Sumireko dice que ya consiguió la música-informa Nio al revisar su tableta.

-Estupendo, será una bonita fiesta-expresa una muy retraída Midori.

-¿Viniste con nosotras?-pregunta Tokaku algo sorprendida.

-Dejen de ignorarme, soy parte de ustedes ahora-exclama dolida, apretando los brazos contra el busto.

-Trataré de recordarlo-pronuncia la peliazul.

-Ooh-gime la peliverde.

-No te angusties, ella no es mala solo muy distraída-indica Haru.

-¡Ichinose!

* * *

 _-Los últimos meses han sido marcados por las cruentas guerras territoriales de los yakuzas-profiere un hombre de cuarenta años con un atuendo elegante, sentado en un sofá marrón-Y los recientes atentados de una misteriosa célula terrorista muy equipada y financiada-expone con facilidad-Derriban un edificio de una de las instituciones educativas más prestigiosas de Japón e invaden las instalaciones del principal socio tecnológico y armamentista el actual gobierno-sus palabras estaban llenas de pasión-No es una coincidencia, son eventos correlacionados..._

 _-Por favor, Dr. Eitake-interrumpe otro sujeto elegantemente vestido y aproximadamente de la misma edad-No saltemos a conclusiones sin tomar en cuenta..._

-Puff-bufa Takechi al apagar el televisor-Odio las noticias-observa hacia todos lados, "¿Dónde están todas? Nio dijo que habría reunión hoy", suspira cansada, estaba sola en esa enorme habitación al igual que lo estaba en el mundo, sin nada más que una punzada en el pecho, "El amor duele, debo compartir ese dolor, Haruki", se sonroja deleitándose con las imágenes que creaba su imaginativa mente, el deseo de rebanar no era tan intenso como solía ser, "No puedo imaginarte sangrando, solo quiero tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, ¿así es como se siente el amor? Yo no lo conozco, ¿es una dama o un caballero? ¿Acaso nos busca o simplemente nos topamos con ello? ¿Amar es un sentimiento o una decisión? Quiero esas respuestas y la quiero a ella", una sonrisa libidinosa espontáneamente se genera en su cara.

-Otoya...-era la voz de Haru, Takechi había estado tan distraída que no se percató de la visita.

-¡Harucchi!-exclama la pelimorada saltando del sofá para encarar a la pequeña chica de cabello rojizo.

-¡Sorpresa!-es asaltada efusivamente por sus compañeras, no, sus amigas-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-exclaman todas ellas, Namatame sostenía el pastel, Suzu los platos, Kirigaya una jarra con té helado, Banba los vasos desechables y por supuesto Nio si estaba con ellas esta vez y Haruki también, ¿por qué no?

-¡Kyaaaa!-grita repleta de energía, no se lo esperaba, bueno en realidad sí, sólo no en ese momento-¿Quién se los dijo?-pregunta muy emocionada.

-Lo publicaste en nuestro muro de facebook-menciona Tokaku sin perder su seriedad habitual.

-¡Ouh! Que mala eres, Azuma-infla sus mejillas reprochándola.

Haruki todavía estaba impactada por la declaración de Takechi y no podía distinguir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, lo peor era que no se lo dijo a Isuke, claro que tenía buenas razones para no hacerlo pero debía ser honesta en todo si pretendía expandir la relación a un ámbito serio-Feliz cumpleaños, Otoya-todo eso no le impedía celebrar ese día con una sonrisa, fuera amor o simple amistad, quería a esa pelimorada-No tuve mucho tiempo para elegir, pero espero te guste-entrega una caja con papel regalo rojo y un listón amarillo.

Abre la caja sin pensarlo, un juego de sombras para los ojos y labiales de colores, no era un mal regalo, simplemente no era lo que deseaba-Gracias 3-silba Otoya-Me gusta pero no es lo que quiero.

-Lo sé-la abraza amistosamente-No sé si tengo la posibilidad de darte lo que quieres-la calidez del abrazo fácilmente habría podido hornear el pastel que le trajeron.

-Ustedes se me antojan un tanto melosas 3-exclama Isuke con una sonrisa hipócrita finalizando la interacción de ambas-Isuke te regala esto por ser mayor de edad 3

-¡Wow!-una botella de licor, específicamente vodka de vainilla.

-Disfrútalo, Isuke no suele compartir sus posesiones 3

-Lo haré-exclama sonriendo pícaramente a la pelirosa, "No es lo único que has compartido conmigo".

-Abran el resto de obsequios después, es hora del pastel-expresa Shinya con el cuchillo en la mano, lista para cortar.

-La cumpleañera debe cortar el pastel-profiere Otoya al quitarle el cuchillo y apartarla con un golpe de caderas.

-¡Alto!-pronuncia Haru-Primero la canción-señala con alegría.

* * *

Diez hombres sentados a la misma mesa que Akio, específicamente ocho hombres y dos mujeres, sus principales inversionistas, grandes figuras en el mundo de los negocios y prácticamente invisibles para las personas comunes de abajo, esa noche tomarían la decisión de sus vidas.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros-saluda cortésmente-Estamos reunidos esta noche para aceptar los nuevos estatutos de esta empresa-dice con seguridad, era el jefe por fin, después de vivir a la sombra de su padre por fin estaba al mando.

-Ya leímos tus estúpidos memorándum, niño idiota-espeta sin mesura uno de los socios-¿Realmente crees que cerráremos el programa "Hércules", sólo para limpiar tu conciencia?

-No lo haremos joven Saoi-expresa una mujer obesa, no era japonesa-El gobierno de varios países ya mostraron interés en las armas biológicas que desarrollamos, sólo debemos darles una nueva muestra.

-Estoy de acuerdo, implantemos la memoria de un veterano en combate y así podremos tenerlos listo en menor tiempo-propone otro de los socios.

-No, no lo entienden-pronuncia Akio levantándose de su asiento-Esto no está dispuesto a votación, cancelaremos el programa, ahora Meichi-dono auspicia de forma extraoficial a esta compañía y sus órdenes son cerrar las instalaciones de armas biológicas.

-No permitiré que este negocio que fundé junto a tu padre pase a manos de esa mujer o cualquier otra de su calaña-vocifera un cincuentón obeso, cofundador de la empresa, la mente detrás de la tecnología Saoi antes de que Akio llegara.

-Ese negocio muere ahora, junto con sus ideas obsoletas.

-Tú eres quien va a morir-uno de los socios desenfunda una pistola, antes siquiera que tuviera tiempo de apuntar el arma se pegó en la mesa, esto alerta a los demás, cinco más tratan de usar sus armas con el mismo resultado.

-Como dije, sus ideas e intenciones son obsoletas-profiere sacando una pistola de su bolsillo-Observen bien, arma de policarbonato, munición de cerámica, nada anticuada como sus pistolas metálicas fáciles de obstruir-los presentes se encontraban temerosos, el joven frente ellos tenía la mirada calma, los pensamientos serenos y la voz firme, era capaz de todo-Los que intentaron matarme serán recompensados...con la muerte-disparo tras disparo dejó en claro que tenían pocas opciones, cinco cuerpos quedaron inmóviles sobre sus asientos con un agujero en la cabeza.

-Maldito...-exclama la gorda que también había intentado deshacerse de él.

-Silencio, Katya, ahora, yo no soy capaz de asesinar a una mujer-guarda su arma, oprime su reloj y la mesa se desmagnetiza-Fujiro, por favor-pide al cofundador.

-No, te atrevas-dice la mujer saliendo de la silla.

-Acabó de ver el futuro, Katya y quiero ser parte, sin embargo tú no-se escucha él último estruendo de la noche, un acto brutal perpetrado por órdenes de Saoi, el hijo no era muy diferente del padre y con esa demostración Akio tenía absoluto control y libertad sobre las instalaciones de su empresa.

-Mañana comienza un nuevo régimen señores, descansen bien esta noche-se dirige a la salida, dos guardias ingresan alterados-Tranquilos-Akio pacífica los ánimos de los hombres-Incineren los cuerpos, borren las grabaciones, desháganse de sus autos-ordena caminando por medio de ellos-Y asesinen a los choferes, ningún cabo suelto.

* * *

La fiesta fue divertida, muchas bromas, risas y un par de pastelazos, pero me da pereza escribir una escena completamente cómica, en fin, tras la fiesta cada quien fue a su habitación, excepto Hanabusa y Shutou que se dirigieron al laboratorio.

-¿Cómo avanza todo?-pregunta Sumireko.

-Sin dificultad, tengo demasiada experiencia en esta ciencia, Diana supuso una sorpresa pero he conseguido aislar los genes alterados que la proveen de su poder...-informa Shutou, sentada frente a un ordenar tecleando, usaba lentes de descanso.

-No, me refiero a Kouko, ¿se lo dijiste?

-Sí, ha aceptado formar parte-indica sin despegar la vista de sus datos-¿Qué hay de ti?

-La tengo de mi lado, me seguirá a todos lados y yo a ella-pronuncia con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Me alegro que su relación sea tan fuerte-comenta la peliceleste dejando olvidado su labor-Sabes, me preocupaba que alguien tan joven como tú estuviera implicada en la realización de la visión de Yuri pero me has demostrado que eres lo suficiente madura para comprender el alcance de tus actos.

-Agradezco tu comentario, solo lo hago para recuperar el legítimo puesto de mi familia y cumplir el designio de la naturaleza-profiere con serenidad-El dominio que le pertenece a la nueva especie en evolución.

* * *

En la habitación dos estaba por ocurrir una debacle.

-¿Isuke?-llama Haruki inflada de valor, ya usaba su vestimenta de dormir, un camisón anaranjado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta con una sonrisa pícara, se encontraba tendida sensualmente sobre la cama con un revelador camisón púrpura.

-Hoy besé a Otoya y me gustó-cerró los ojos porque nunca habría podido decirlo mirando esos dulces ojos miel.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No sé lo que me pasa, te amo pero también siento algo por ella...-sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con la personificación de la ira en la tierra-Yo...

-¡Cállate!-grita Inukai al mismo tiempo que propina una fuerte palmada en el rostro de la pelirroja, Isuke sentía que su corazón le apretaba de nuevo, estaba cansada de esa sensación que le provocaba estar enamorada, agotada de no ganar nada con esa relación, nada más que dolor-¡Te has fijado en todo lo que Isuke ha hecho por estar contigo!-recrimina con otra cachetada, Haruki las soporta sin emitir sonido o juicio-¡Yo no quiero perder el tiempo contigo! ¡Quiero que estemos juntas por siempre!

-Yo también...-susurra Sagae, la presión dentro de su tórax y el de su espalda la debilitaron al grado de ser incapaz de replicar las palabras de la pelirosa.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que quieres!-eso era verdad-¡Ve con ella!-la empuja con el hombro hasta sacarla de la habitación-¡No regreses hasta que sepas que es lo que realmente quieres! ¡Baka!-cierra la puerta con ferocidad e inmediatamente sus rodillas fallan y cae al piso sollozando, "Isuke lo hizo todo por ti, estúpida Haruki, no me vengas con esta mierda", la cabeza le duele, el estómago se siente vacío y el corazón para su palpitar aumentando la ira y malestar de la pelirosa-Baka, Isuke-se recrimina, "Peleaste por una chica que no puede amarte sólo a ti"-Haruki, baka...baka...

"Lo siento, Isuke, te amo, pero no sé si eres capaz de compartirme, amo a mi familia, quiero a mis amigas y ame o no a Otoya le tengo cariño y se lo seguiré teniendo", el tamaño de la cavidad torácica disminuyó notablemente, rasgando el músculo cardíaco, Sagae aguantó esa sensación, debía mantener la cabeza clara para lo que debía hacer, elegir.

* * *

-¿Te gustó la fiesta?-pregunta Ichinose, junto con Tokaku y por alguna razón también Otoya y Midori se bañaban en las aguas térmicas de Myojo.

-¡Sí! Fue un gran detalle de tu parte, Harucchi-exclama la pelimorada adueñándose de la chica al estrujarlas entre sus brazos y frotarla contra su pecho, lo cual obviamente enrojeció a Haru y enfureció a Azuma.

-Eres valiente, Takechi-formula Tokaku con seriedad al salvar a su chica de las mandíbulas de la araña.

-Y tú una aguafiestas-expresa la pelimorada cruzando los brazos sobre el busto.

-No se peleen chicas-pide Haru sacudiendo las manos.

-Por favor, tengan un poco de mesura, nos encontramos en un sitio ameno y sería penoso echar a perder el ambiente-masculla la peliverde.

-Ella tiene razón-menciona Hashiri.

-Un segundo, ¿de dondé saliste?-gruñe la peliazul un tanto sorprendida, "¿De dónde p %# salió?"

El cuerpo desnudo de la rubia atrajo rápidamente las miradas curiosas de sus compañeras que la escrutaron fijamente, unos tatuajes rojos la cubrían desde los tobillos hasta el busto, eran dos Fénix majestuosos, aquellas figuras le daban un aura de misterio y nada es más aterrador que lo desconocido.

-Wow-exclama Otoya estupefacta-Alguien tan joven con tatuajes, eres toda una rebelde Nio 3-profiere risueña.

-Son muy curiosos-afirma Ichinose cautelosa y sonriente como siempre.

Nio abre los labios mostrando una afilada sonrisa-Interpretaré sus expresiones embobadas como que les impresiona mi físico atractivo.

-¿Que de dónde saliste?-insiste Azuma apretando la mandíbula, "Ni siquiera pude detectar el olor característico de esta chica, ¿cómo pudo ocultar tan detestable fragancia?"

-Vine con ustedes.

-Imposible, me habría percatado-gruñe la peliazul.

-Es verdad, estuvo con nosotras todo el tiempo-indica Midori, moviéndose unos pocos centímetros, acercándose a Takechi.

-Quizás tus sentidos no son tan eficaces como crees-formula la rubia al mismo tiempo que coloca sus manos en el hombro de Tokaku y pestañea coquetamente.

-No molestes-espeta salpicándole agua y apartando el hombro.

-Vaya, Azuma sí que eres tosca-menciona Takechi que comprendiendo los movimientos de la peliverde decidió abrazarla por la cintura.

-No es de...-lo que sea que Azuma pretendiera decir fue silenciado por un par de suaves y rosáceos labios.

-Eres muy bonita Tokaku, no deberías opacar ese detalle con un comportamiento tan áspero-Azuma apretaba los labios saboreando el gusto que le quedó en la boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas llamaron rápidamente la atención-Te ves tan linda abochornandote de esa manera-expresa Haru cubriendo su propio rubor.

-Uuh, Ichinose-susurra la peliazul terriblemente avergonzada.

-Oouh, que tiernas-dicen a coro sus acompañantes.

* * *

Kent regresaba a su casa después de un agitado debate con Diana, "¿Irse? ¿Por una semana? ¿Cómo decidió eso? Sin ella estoy vulnerable, Ichiro, Hisao y ahora uno de los modelo kana fácilmente podrían venir a por mí", subía las gradas principales, "¿Dónde están los idiotas que deben cuidar la entrada?", busca con la vista indicios de ellos-Si estos estúpidos otra vez están jugando cartas, les rebanaré los dedos.

Ingresa y al instante se horroriza, Ichiro y Hisao estaban ahí sentados, jugando cartas en la mesa de té.

-The boss is here-profiere el peliazul dejando de lado las cartas para incorporarse-Mr. Keaton late, we waited a long time.

-Dammit-sin pensarlo dos veces desenfunda su glock, dispara automáticamente contra los intrusos, hiriendo mortalmente al peliazul y dejando lisiado al tatuado.

-Wait, ¿what The hell does?-exclama el hombre que agonizaba en el piso, Keaton lo comprendió, sus enemigos estaban en su casa pero no eran los hombres contra los que disparó.

-De acuerdo, yo lo mato por ti-expresa una voz de ultratumba, acto seguido una estrella de metal se incrusta en el cráneo del herido y otra en la mano de Kent obligándolo a soltar el arma.

-Damm-Kent estaba aterrado, con Hisao en el lugar bien podrían estar los tres como también pudiera ser solo Kuzonoha, en cualquier caso era grave.

-See yourself, scared, pathetic-profiere Kuzonoha con una escalofriante sonrisa.

-¡Boss!-exclama un guardia que llega en su ayuda dispara contra el agresor haciéndolo ocultarse en la cocina-Behind me-ordena el guarda.

-Yonaka, we must protect her-indica Keaton, su esposa era lo más importante para él.

En medio de un tiroteo logran subir las escaleras al segundo piso, llegan a la habitación, al entrar solo tiene tiempo para observar una cosa, una mujer de flameante cabellera roja estática a lado de la cama, Kent no repuso en hacer lo necesario para protegerse, raudo llegó al armario y recogió un revólver, lo apuntó contra la mujer.

-¡No!-grita la mujer.

Un estruendo retumba en las cuatro paredes de la habitación y la pelirroja cae inerte con un disparo en el corazón.

El guardaespaldas que lo protegía es herido en el hombro por una bala, se tiende en el piso, Hisao se asoma por la puerta y Kent aprieta el gatillo, un orificio se genera en la cabeza y el intruso es liquidado.

-¡Motherfucker!-exclama Keaton muy sobresaltado, pupilas dilatadas, mano sangrante, respiración agitada y mente trémula, bajo esas condiciones es peligroso tomar decisiones apresuradas.

-Fíjate, en realidad mataste a todos-una voz burlona resuena en su cabeza, el guardia herido se levanta y revela su verdadera apariencia, su cabello desaparece, tatuajes escamosos se dibujan por su cráneo, sus ojos adquieren una tonalidad roja y una hilera de dientes aparece en su rostro al sonreír-Y yo pensaba que tenía que ayudarte.

Sus vellos se erizaron, el pecho se le encogió y la mirada se perturbó al fijarse en el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de su esposa en el piso junto la cama con una herida de bala en el pecho, la bala que él había disparado, su mano se tambalea ante su acto del mismo modo que su mente, la pistola cae, sus temblorosas rodillas ceden ante el propio peso de su cuerpo.

-Puedes notar, la ironía en todo esto-expresa Hisao sin perder la sonrisa-Nos traicionas por proteger a tu esposa, para que terminarás asesinándola tú mismo, jajajaja.

-¡Dirtbag!-exclama Kent levantando su cuerpo con furor, encara a Kuzonoha lanzado un puñetazo que atraviesa la silueta de este.

-Tú ya estás muerto-susurra Hisao al incrustar un cuchillo entre las costillas, logrando penetrar hasta el corazón, el cuerpo se sacude con fuerza un par de segundos, entra en shock y su alma es enviada a ser juzgada ante el Supremo creador-Sé que te encontraré en el infierno, espérame ahí, traidor-saca el cuchillo y la sangre brota manchando sus manos, con una sonrisa sádica se acerca a las paredes y escribe en la pared el kanji para "traidor"-Hashiri, ahora te toca.

* * *

Sagae deambula por el pasillo indecisa sobre si tocar a la puerta de Otoya o no, "Kami-sama, ¿qué debo hacer? Debo enfrentar estos sentimientos pero no sé cómo hacerlo", tras un fuerte suspiro golpea la puerta, escucha unos pasos, la puerta se abre.

-Oh, Haruki, ¿necesitas algo?-dice Shiena con media sonrisa, su pelo estaba despeinado y se veía nerviosa.

-Uh, ¿te pasa algo?-pregunta la pelirroja.

-Eh, no, me sorprendiste es todo-aclara Kenmochi haciendo un gesto para invitarla a entrar.

-¿Está Otoya?

-No, fue a bañarse con algunas de las chicas.

-Entiendo-pronuncia sin energía-¿Shiena podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿Qué cosa?-inquiere un poco curiosa apresurándose a cerrar su laptop.

-Quiero hablar en privado con Otoya y no sé si podrías...

-Darles privacidad-concluye la castaña.

-Sí, exactamente.

-Claro, no hay problema, intentaré que Nio me de posada, aunque como ahora comparte habitación con Midori no sé si lo hará-comenta Kenmochi acicalándose el pelo para poder amarrarlo en una cola de caballo, adquiriendo una apariencia semejante a la pelirroja en frente suyo.

-Puedes ir con Haru, ella no te lo negará.

-Sí, es demasiado linda para ignorar una petición-concuerda.

-Gracias por entender, Shiena-sonríe amigablemente.

-No hay problema-devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

 _-Hace aproximadamente dos horas ocurrió un suceso extraño en el centro de la ciudad-habla una reportera-Una zona igual a dos campos de fútbol fue sacudida por una fuerza desconocida-informa con solemnidad-Los testigos afirman que el temblor se produjo..._

-En Japón siempre hay temblores-dice Tokaku al apagar el televisor.

-Sí, pero su fuerza no se concentran en un espacio tan reducido-señala Kenmochi mientras colocaba un futon en el piso.

-¿Crees que pueda ser algo más?-inquiere Haru ayudándola a arreglar su lugar de descanso.

-Podría apostar toda mi paga.

-Según tú...-decía Azuma cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular, lo revisa, otro mensaje de Kaiba, "Maldito, ya deje de responderle desde el cuarto mensaje y sigue enviando estas estúpidas preguntas", simplemente ignora el mensaje sin siquiera abrirlo.

-Desconozco el motivo del incidente pero no fue provocado por la subducción de las placas continentales-profiere la castaña metiéndose entre las sábanas.

-Lo bueno es que nadie resultó herido-dice Haru haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Kenmochi, tienes algún desorden del sueño?-pregunta Tokaku colocando el control remoto cerca del despertador.

-No que yo sepa.

-Bien, pero si sufres de apnea del sueño te juro que te mando de regreso con Takechi.

-Tokaku, no seas mala, es nuestra invitada-replica Ichinose.

-Deberías tomar un laxante, Azuma-expresa Shiena frunciendo levemente los labios.

Azuma da un fuerte suspiro-Bien, buenas noches nos vemos al despertar-se acurruca en su cama.

-Hasta mañana, tengan lindos sueños-profiere Haru muy risueña.

-Duerman bien-pronuncia Shiena.

Unos minutos transcurren sin sonido alguno más que la respiración de las tres chicas.

-Shiena-llama Ichinose en un susurro.

-Sí-responde del mismo modo.

-¿Mañana toca entregar el trabajo de Química?-mira en dirección a la chica.

-No, es para el viernes-también se gira para observarla.

-¿Completaste la pregunta tres?

-No.

-Yo tampoco, es complicado, leyendo la pregunta recordé el primer día de entrenamiento…-sonríe con ternura.

-¿Por el ácido láctico?-inquiere la castaña.

-Sí, al final del día me dolían todos los músculos, le pedí a Tokaku que me diera un masaje, accedió a regañadientes pero…

-¡Ya duérmanse!-exclama Azuma.

* * *

Otoya muy sonriente entra a su habitación-¿Cachorrita? ¿Shiena estás aquí?-llama para averiguayr si se encontraba la castaña, ella solía ir con Nio o Haruki a dormir cuando estas tenían una cama libre, Takechi también solía hacerlo, Kenmochi para ella era linda no más, no tenían pasatiempos parecidos a excepción del anime, cosa que curiosamente tenía en común con todas, no se dejaba intimidar lo cual en realidad no sería un problema si al menos jugara y charlara con ella como lo hacía Haruki pero a Shiena no le interesaba tener una amistad profunda con la pelimorada y Takechi tampoco sentía un interés sentimental por su compañera solo era divertido molestarla-Parece que no-silba, con unos cuantos saltos se lanza a la cama, mete su cara en su almohada, "Umh, Midori es bonita, piel suave, suculento sabor pero Haruki, ricos besos, rítmicos movimientos de caderas y mucha experiencia tántrica es ella, es la que verdaderamente quiero".

-¿Soy un fantasma acaso?-se escucha una divertida voz femenina.

-¿Haruki?-Otoya se levanta de golpe, la pelirroja estaba sentada en el sillón justo en frente de la cama, no comprendía como no la vio.

-Sabes, no es la primera vez que me pasa-sonríe con diversión-Claro que la última vez el tipo nunca llego a percatarse de mi presencia, lo estrangule hasta matarlo.

-¿Por qué me cuentas eso?-pregunta la pelimorada muy curiosa saliendo de la cama y acercándose a la pelirroja.

-Para que sepas que no soy lo que todas piensan, no soy buena persona, hice cosas terribles y sé cómo se siente cargar en la conciencia el asesinar a alguien con tus propias manos-sacude el polvo del asiento para que Otoya ocupara el lugar.

-Yo no cargo sentimientos de culpa Haruki, me arrepiento de no haber disfrutado más el cariño que mis víctimas me entregaron antes de matarlas-indica tomando asiento y asiendo la mano buena de Haruki.

-Otoya, me gustas mucho, te quiero pero no sé cómo aclarar los sentimientos que te tengo-el ámbar y aguamarina de sus ojos se encuentran mirándose fijamente, sus pupilas brillaban llenas de emoción y sus corazones palpitaban enloquecidamente.

-¿Qué te parece si nos besamos y vemos que pasa?-propone acercando peligrosamente sus rostros, Otoya tenía su mirada fija en aquellos suaves y sabrosos labios rosas.

-No…no es así como debería…-Takechi ignora a la pelirroja, une sus labios otra vez, recorre el cuerpo de Haruki con sus manos aflojando la vestimenta, desnudándola con sutileza, Sagae conmocionada permite que su mente se petrifique y deje manipular por las caricias de Takechi respondiendo positivamente al estímulo de la pelimorada.

* * *

Un hombre de cabello rubio y vestimenta elegante subía unas escaleras con un maletín, se veía sereno, relajado, el edificio estaba en proceso de terminarse, eran las diez de la noche, todos los trabajadores se fueron a sus hogares, no había motivo aparente para que aquel individuo paseara por ahí a esas horas; su celular vibra intrigándolo un poco, contesta con su auricular manos libres.

-¿Buenas noches?-simula el tono de su voz.

-Mama, es Isuke-dice la persona al otro lado de la línea.

-Oh, cariño, ¿sucede algo?-profiere regresando a su voz normal.

-Necesito un consejo-dice con ahínco.

-Bien, ¿cuál es el problema?-abre la puerta que daba a la azotea.

-Mi novia dice estar confusa…sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí y…quiere irse con una loca-explica entrecortando su voz para no llorar mientras su mama la escuchaba.

-Eso suena serio-pronuncia colocando el maletín en el suelo e hincándose para abrirlo-Si quieres retenerla a tu lado debes convencerla de que eres la indicada-el maletín tenía muchas piezas metálicas en su interior, Eisuke con maestría las toma y comienza a armar un rifle.

-¿Cómo hago eso? Esta idiota debió darse cuenta de eso hace mucho-exclama la pelirosa-Sacrifique mi orgullo por ella, incluso mi integridad física por tenerla junto a mí, ¿por qué no es suficiente?

-Cuéntame, ¿cómo es ella y qué es eso de la otra chica?-tiene armado el rifle coloca la alimentadora y rastrilla, el arma estaba cargada.

-Es una mujer generosa, humilde, comedida, siempre ve por los demás y luego por ella, eso me molesta mucho-indica Isuke-Ese es el motivo por el cual duda de nuestra relación, esa zorra traumada debió llegar a ella mientras no estuve y terminaron encariñándose, todo es mi culpa…yo la arroje a sus brazos…

-No, no es tu culpa, por lo que me dices tú chica vela por todas, su seguridad y sus sentimientos, le debe ser difícil rechazar a alguien con quien tiene afinidad-comenta apoyando la culata del rifle en su hombro y colocando su vista en la mira-No la dejes sola, no la reprendas de momento, no permitas que se junten mientras su mente este vacilante, si sus sentimientos por ti no son lo suficientemente fuertes existe el riesgo de que elija a la otra chica-encuentra su objetivo y espera que el viento esté a su favor.

-No-susurra la pelirosa-Baka, Isuke, baka…-se escuchan los sollozos-Mama, Isuke es una tonta, yo misma la arroje a la red de esa araña…esta con ella justo ahora…

-Un segundo linda-pide con sutileza, hace ajustes a su posición y la del blanco en la mira, aprieta el gatillo, un muerto y un cliente complacido más-Entonces hija espero que te ame de verdad, sino es el caso, debes dejarla, solo te hará sufrir más-desarma el rifle mientras el público que presenció el asesinato cundía el pánico-Lamento no poder ayudarte más-profiere con suavidad.

-No, has ayudado mucho a Isuke, te amo, seguiré tu consejo, la botaré si me es infiel-profiere mientras se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Te amo, hija, cuídate, regresa pronto con nosotros, te extrañamos-dice al despedirse.

-Yo también-responde y cuelga, observa por la ventana, relámpagos brillaban en medio de las nubes-Otra tormenta, Isuke odia la lluvia-lanza su celular a la cama y se sienta frente a la ventana, esperando la lluvia-¿Por qué eres diferente a Isuke amor mío?-su mente quedó en suspensión observando las gotas caer mientras esperaba que la pelirroja regresara tal como ella lo hizo, "Nos amamos, debe hacerlo".

 **Seré sincero con ustedes, esto no estaba planeado en mis primeras ideas, todo fue gracias a ustedes, sí, agradezcan a todos los que dijeron que no les gusto el trío de Isuke, Haruki y Otoya, eso solo iba a ser una anécdota sin más repercusiones, pero expresaron su incomodidad y me dije, "Aah, con que no eh, pues se los recordaré constantemente y se los meteré hasta en la sopa a ver que les parece entonces", jajajaja, si algo así pensé, bueno con aquellos comentarios se me ocurrió este triángulo amoroso, y ahora se los dejo en suspenso, y para que sufran más me tardaré en actualizar el mismo tiempo que me tomo ahora, ¡Bwahahaha!. "XD:"**

 **P.D: Estoy considerando seriamente separar el pink pocky, así que hagan sus apuestas, ¿Otoki o Isuki? Que comience la guerra.**

 **Oh, solo den sus opiniones pero advierto que no tendrán ningún efecto en el rumbo que yo decida para la historia o quizás si, quien sabe ya ven lo que paso cuando expresaron sus opiniones, así que adelante sus comentarios tienen poder.**


	19. Último Pétalo: Lirio Floreciente

**"El valor de un pueblo se aprecia cuando se enfrenta a las terribles tragedias que los golpean".**

 **Mi país sufre con la tragedia nacional y yo gracias a Kami-sama no estuve cerca del epicentro, lamento las circunstancias adversas de mis compatriotas, así que ahora pediré un minuto de silencio por las víctimas de la madre naturaleza, (será que alguien guarda silencio o estarán ya muy ansiosos de leer la continuación, me he tardado mucho en subir esta nueva parte, este es el penúltimo capítulo, uno más y es todo, habré acabado esta historia y tendré que decidirme entre tres ideas más para aportar al fandom, aventura y fantasía, superheroes o una continuación de esta con los hijos de las chicas, uh, ese no, ya hay muchos de ese estilo, muy bien leer todo esto debió tardar un minuto).**

 **Perfecto vayamos a la historia...**

 **ÚLTIMO PÉTALO: LIRIO FLORECIENTE  
**

Varias prendas de vestir se encontraban esparcidas por toda la habitación, dos esculturales mujeres sin nada sobre ellas más que su ropa interior se mantenían en un abrazo íntimo, compartiendo la respiración, sincronizando sus latidos, armonizando el movimiento de sus cuerpos calientes.

"Es lo que quería, amor, lujuria y pasión, jejeje, creo que podría vivir de este modo", Takechi se aferra con fuerza a la espalda de Haruki, fricciona su cuerpo contra el de la pelirroja, su piel ardía en placer, excitada como estaba ignoró la estaticidad de su amante.

Sagae coloca suaves besos en el cuello de la pelimorada-Lo siento-susurra.

A Otoya no le gustó el tono deprimente con que lo dijo-No-murmulla, aprieta los dientes furiosa, mueve su cuerpo de manera caótica mientras Haruki la contenía con un fuerte abrazo-¡No!-hunde sus uñas en la espalda de la pelirroja en un intento desesperado por huir de ahí y escapar de la humillación que sentía.

Sagae aprieta los ojos ante el terrible dolor que producían el furibundo ataque de la pelimorada-Lo lamento mucho-solloza la pelirroja, Haruki no logra soportar el ardor y la libera.

Otoya enloquecida se dirige a la mesita de noche, y de ahí obtiene unas tijeras afiladas y puntiagudas-¿Por qué viniste aquí si ibas a rechazarme?-la mirada se le sacudía, sus facciones adquirieron un decaimiento, a pesar de no mostrar una sonrisa lunática se notaba desquiciada.

-Ni yo misma lo sé, Otoya-responde la pelirroja levantando su mano en un intento de calmarla.

-¡Nunca me había enamorado!-sonidos roncos y chirriantes salieron de la boca de la chica destrozada-Es cruel jugar con los sentimientos ajenos aunque es hipócrita que yo lo diga-ríe descontrolada-Aún puedo disfrutar de la sangre que brote de tu pecho-se abalanza sedienta y hambrienta con una mueca de rabia y locura.

Haruki no tuvo muchos problemas al sujetarle la muñeca y empujarla con su cuerpo hasta acostarla en la alfombra-¿En realidad quieres hacerlo, shinyuu?-dice Haruki antes de soltarle la mano y sentarse frente a ella observándola con tranquilidad externa y una terrible angustia interior, Takechi también adopta una posición sentada mirándola con lágrimas en sus órbitas y unos labios titubeantes a lo cual Haruki esboza una sonrisa sincera al decir-Haz lo que debas, hermosa.

-"Tú me quieres pero yo te amo, ¿verdad?"-solloza abatida mientras suelta las tijeras, Haruki extiende sus brazos realmente alegre, en medio de lágrimas Takechi se lanza a los brazos de su "mejor amiga", "Amiga, puede ser una palabra bella pero es dolorosa cuando se ama".

-Perdón, me hizo sufrir pero nunca dejé de amarla y ella tampoco dejó de hacerlo-une sus frentes, gesto universal de confianza y cariño-Y del mismo modo no dejaré de quererte.

-Yo tampoco-aprieta con más fuerza el abrazo.

* * *

La lluvia continuaba enfriando el ambiente al igual que la fe de Isuke, "Soy responsable por sus actos tanto como ella, no sé qué haré si elige a esa traumada, Haruki, eres un enorme problema pero sólo contigo sonrío de verdad", se aproxima a la puerta de cristal que da al balcón, la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio con ferocidad, las gotas se deslizaban frente a ella con fluidez, sin resistencia de ningún tipo, seguían un ritmo hipnótico que invitaba a unírseles, Inukai desvía por un momento la vista para observar el reloj, 11:33, "Mi corazón arde por ti, quizás es hora que deje de hacerlo", abre la puerta, el fuerte viento empuja de inmediato la lluvia hacia el interior del cuarto, empapando a la dubitativa pelirosa, sintió como si mil agujas de hielo empalaran su cuerpo, a pesar del impacto inicial expuso toda la anatomía al inclemente exterior, "Seguramente el cielo también tiene por quien llorar, entre tanta agua mis lágrimas no serán nada", se aferra del barandal con una sola mano, cierra los párpados, brota el llanto, frunce los labios en un intento desesperado por evitar los gemidos lastimeros que produce un corazón desgarrado, su provocativo camisón termina humedecido, la ropa se vuelve semitransparente dejando la seductora figura de Isuke en todo su resplandor, un par de pezones rosas endurecidos por el frío sobresalen lujuriosamente ignorando el pesar en el resto del cuerpo, incluyendo el del despampanante busto de la pelirosa el cual sufría más que nadie.

-Sonríe, te elegí-un par de brazos rodean a Isukre, la voz, la voz irritante y hermosa causante de alegrías y pesares-Y tu sonrisa es angelical-mayormente alegrías.

-Haruki...-susurra girando levemente su cuello, tan pronto como lo hizo sus labios fueron asaltados por otros que estaban igual de desesperados por encontrarse de nuevo, debajo de lluvia un par de bellísimas mujeres se perdieron en el sabor de sus bocas y el calor corporal, la lluvia podía arreciar todo lo que quisiera, ellas se encontraban en otro mundo, un mundo que solo era de dos.

-Lo lamento, mucho-dice la pelirroja en un corto descanso para respirar.

-Ya te castigaré después por asustarme, ahora bésame, idiota-reanudan el acto de amarse, esta vez empujándose mutuamente hacia el interior.

Verlas era tal como observar a dos deidades, Haruki con su cuerpo esbelto, busto juvenil, cintura fina, gráciles caderas y largas y tonificadas piernas era la representación terrenal de Artemisa o Diana, diosa de la caza, cuya belleza fue perdición para los mortales; Isuke por su parte con su curvilínea figura, senos generosos, estrecha cintura, anchas caderas y muslos carnosos daba vida a Afrodita o Venus, diosa del amor y el sexo, entidad llena de lujuria que no dudaba en difundir su mensaje a los hombres; cada una por separada era ya un deleite pero juntas eran sublimes y es así como debían permanecer, juntas.

-Quitémonos la ropa antes que nos resfriemos-propone Haruki con una traviesa sonrisa deslizando la mano por las seductoras piernas de Isuke, moviéndola por debajo de la ropa humedecida hasta asir la fina cintura de la pelirosa, ayudándose de su mano enyesada despoja a su amante de la innecesaria vestimenta que la cubría y lo demás deberán esperar a que escriba una historia con calificación M.

* * *

-¿Qué sabes?-pregunta Yuri mientras invadía el pudor de una joven rubia tatuada.

-Ichiro...la entrena...en el dojo de Kyoto-jadea, el tierno cuerpo de Hashiri se retuerce de placer en los dedos de Meichi.

-No podemos permitir que lo haga por más tiempo, alista a las chicas, mañana asaltaremos el centro neurálgico de los Azuma-indica moviendo con avidez los dedos en la vagina de su joven amante.

-No podemos...hay un deber...de...de química...para el viernes...-gime tiernamente, aumentando la excitación en su pareja-No lo he comenzado...¡Meichi!

-Eso no es problema, no olvides que soy la directora-emboca el suave y sensible busto de la rubia.

-¡Hai! Yuri-sama-exclama mientras su cuerpo se encendía en lujuria.

-¿Novedades sobre Sagae?-inquiere, mueve su lengua trazando círculos alrededor del pezón.

-¡Aaah! Haruki eligió a Isuke-vocifera en medio de jadeos.

-Oh, es una lástima, hubiera preferido un metahumano con superfuerza, cinestesia y feromonas a uno con tan sólo bloqueos mentales, aunque resultan combinaciones interesantes-profiere masajeando los senos de su protegida.

-Prefiero el PinkPocky-musita Nio con una sonrisa placentera.

* * *

-Su oponente tenía una espada más larga que la media otorgándole mayor alcance-cuenta Mizorogi con emoción-Entonces Miyamoto Musashi se toma su tiempo, recoge un remo, más largo que la espada de su contrincante, llega tarde al encuentro y el samurái enfurecido por tal falta de respeto lo ataca-en su rostro se percibía el entusiasmo, sus alumnas lo escuchaban con tal atención que se sentía realizado como maestro, bueno Isuke dormía pero eso hace muchi que dejo de importarle, "Esa chica es un caso perdido"-Miyamoto le dice:"-Ya perdiste." En una nada honorable pero espectacular estratagema Musashi enfureció a su enemigo, la ira lo hizo errar y Miyamoto consiguió la victoria, después de eso se retiró de los duelos, invicto-indica al cerrar el libro de historia.

-¡Wow! No sabía que la historia de Japón fuera tan entretenida-menciona Shinya.

-¡Eso es!-exclama el Sensei entusiasmado-Es justo lo que quería lograr que se entretuvieran aprendiendo.

Una figura autoritaria observaba el espectáculo y una vez esté culminó hizo notar su presencia, con un sonoro aplauso-Espléndido.

-¿Oh? Directora, no la escuché llegar-dice Mizorogi un tanto nervioso.

-Verte inculcar conocimiento en estas chicas con entusiasmo me permite saber que hice lo correcto al ponerte a cargo de esta clase-profiere con serenidad, sus tacones producen eco mientras se acercaba a su subordinado-Ataru, tengo algo que proponerte.

-Escuchó atentamente señora directora-expresa colocando el libro sobre su escritorio.

-Surgió de improvisto una diligencia, en Kyoto habrá una exposición de arte moderno-informa -Pienso que sería bueno llevar a esta clase en particular-formula sin titubear.

-Si es su deseo, estaremos disponibles lo antes posible-menciona con la mejor disposición.

-Relájate, Ataru, yo las llevaré, tú mereces un descanso-expresa tocándole el hombro.

-¿Aaa, hice algo malo directora?

-No, solo quiero pasar un tiempo con estas chicas, después de todo son la Clase Negra, son especiales.

-Si ese es el caso no tengo ningún problema en cederle completamente a mis estudiantes-menciona respetuosamente.

-Magnífico, bien muchachas, vayan a sus habitaciones preparen sus maletas, salimos en una hora-ordena con calma, observando las miradas confusas de las chicas.

* * *

Akio llevaba rosas y lirios en sus brazos, caminaba por un césped cuidado repleto de lápidas, mantenía un paso firme, pecho inflado, espalda recta, barbilla levantada, hombros atrás, era completamente un paso militar, se detiene frente a dos estatuas sujetadas por las manos, una se notaba un poco desgastada, el mármol se había puesto grisáceo por el contrario la otra era reluciente, completamente nueva.

-Hola madre-dice Saoi colocando los lirios bajo la estatua deteriorada-No vine antes porque me culpaba por la desaparición de mi hermana y tu muerte, pero encontré a Shino, madre, sigue viva, trataré de ayudarla, te lo prometo.

-Hola padre-mira al otro monumento-Sé que ahora estarías orgulloso de mí, sacrifiqué mi decencia para beneficiar mis propios intereses, lamento haber tenido que conspirar en tu contra-coloca las rosas a los pies de su padre.

Saoi retoma su caminar hacia una locación menos presuntuosa dentro del mismo recinto, se detiene frente a dos lápidas relucientes también eran nuevas, sobre ellas tenían escrito, "HanakoTakeda y Neiji Kana".

-Hola muchachos-se arrodilla frente a ellos-Lamento mucho haber tenido que traicionarlos, hubiera querido que permanecieran junto a mí y me apoyaran, sin ustedes ahora no tengo verdaderos amigos, cargaré sus muertes con mucho pesar sobre mi alma-cierra los ojos-Algún día nos reuniremos, Hanako sé que tú lo entiendes, se hace todo por progresar y tú Neiji, querías lo mismo que yo, demostrar tu valía y poder-se incorpora y levanta una plegaria-Que el más allá los trate como lo que fueron, guerreros-se retira sin lágrimas ni dolor pero no sin remordimiento.

* * *

Las muchachas se alistaron lo más pronto posible tras el repentino requerimiento de su jefa, fueron llevadas hasta un complejo de edificios a las afueras de la ciudad, era el centro de pruebas y desarrollo de Saoi Bioresearch & Engienering, ahí no se probaban prototipos, se ponían a prueba artefactos rentables o mejor dicho bélicos.

Akio se encontraba junto a un grupo de ingenieros trabajando en su obra Magna-Modifiquen la lambda necesito que sea más corta, deben…

-Akio-kun.

-Yuri-sama, creo que me despreocupe de la hora-dice con una sonrisa-Lo lamento, debo retirarme, modifiquen la lambda-deja ordenando-Por aquí-se dirige a Meichi y su comitiva para guiarlas.

Los muros reforzados, las paredes transparentes de policarbonato unidas entre sí con delgadas placas de metal atornillados con titanio todo ello era indicio de una cosa, "Se habían acabado los juegos de niños", una puerta metálica nada presuntuosa se abre automáticamente cuando Akio se posa frente a ella, ingresan una habitación que podía describirse en tres palabras, "un completo arsenal", paredes adornadas con rifles, escopetas, pistolas, sables, guanteletes, bastones de combate (Jo, bastón corto de 120-130 cm y Bo de 180cm), petos, cascos con toque futurista y estilizado.

-Fascinante-expresa Yuri admirando tan extensa gama de elecciones para ocupar.

-Sí, todo es increíble, pero…-dice Haruki levantando su brazo enyesado-En mi condición no puedo enfrentar nada.

-Y no lo harás-menciona Meichi-Ni Inukai y tampoco Kenmochi, si Hanabusa tiene el deseo de participar no se lo negaré-profiere al retirar de la pared un Pancor Jackhammer.

-Estoy dispuesta y lista-menciona la pelinaranja que no estaba recuperada en lo más mínimo de su último encuentro.

-Todavía me impresiona tu notable resistencia al dolor y terquedad-sonríe la directora-¿Akio-kun, cuántas de estas tiene?-muestra la escopeta automática que sostenía.

-Pancor Jackhammer, hicieron dos de ellas en todo el mundo, pero yo recuperé los planos y fabriqué cinco docenas imprimiéndole mi propio estilo y cartuchos más potentes-comenta al tomar la escopeta de manos de Meichi-Una gran elección-devuelve el objeto.

-Un jo-los ojos de Chitaru brillan de emoción al ver un bastón metálico con las medidas reglamentarias del arma usada en Jojutsu.

-Práctico contra katanas-sonríe Akio-Un bushi como tú seguro comprende y aprecia un arma como esta, sencilla y efectiva-profiere al mostrarle el bastón-Este de aquí tiene un extra-gira la parte central del jo y sus extremos se electrifican-Quizás Kana no sienta dolor pero puede ser aturdida.

-Comprendo-dice Namatame al sostener el jo y manipularlo con destreza-La única arma que venció a Miyamoto Musashi.

Sumireko se acerca al par de samuráis-Disculpe Akio-kun, por aquí tienen algo que me pueda interesar.

-No se sintió complacida con su última adquisición.

-No niego la efectividad de las prótesis cauterizadoras pero me temo que sus desventajas son mayores-opina con moderación, distrayendo su mirada con los artefactos que la rodeaban.

-En ese caso puede que tenga algo que mostrarle, sígame por favor-y ella lo siguió.

-Miren esta maravilla-exclama Hashiri sosteniendo un Mateba Grifone de munición .454 casull-No sé cómo alguien pudo reemplazar esta belleza.

-Del mismo modo que reemplazaron esta otra-expresa Shinya con un Styer ACR.

-Si lo hicieron por esta otra, un SABR (Selectable Assault Battle Rifle) automático accionado por bullpup, tambor de cien balas calibre 5,56 mm, telémetro láser, visión termal, visión nocturna y mira telescópica de seis aumentos, además cuenta con un lanzagranadas de munición inteligente de 20 mm, una belleza, fabricada en 2005 y usada hasta la actualidad-Shiena exhorta el rifle llena de entusiasmo.

-¿2005? Jamás oí hablar de ella-dice Nio mientras pulía el culatín-Además, tú no puedes venir con nosotras, la sacudida de esa arma seguramente hará estremecer tus costillas.

-Alguien debería llevarla, intentamos matar un monstruo.

-¿Qué tal es el retroceso?-llega Takechi, arrebata el arma de las manos de Kenmochi y prueba el peso del objeto-Vaya es pesado, no creo que pueda usarlo con la alimentadora y toda la munición.

-Sí, es muy pesado, aunque estuviera sana yo tampoco podría-dice Shiena sintiéndose frustrada.

-Las niñas no deben jugar con objetos para mayores-llega una mujer rubia de un metro ochenta, cabello corto y ataviada con un uniforme de combate, venía acompañada por una pelirosa con una trencita al costado con el mismo traje-Permíteme-sostiene el rifle sin problemas.

-¿Ustedes?-expresa Hitsugi al ver a sus antiguas rivales.

-Sí, nosotras, las vueltas que da la vida, ¿verdad niñas?-profiere Yuka.

-Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible si quieren liquidarla-menciona Kelly acicalándose el cabello.

-Armas de cacería-menciona Suzu-No sé quién es más peligroso, ellos o nosotras.

-Haru comienza a sentirse mal-dice la dulce chica, se le revolvía el estómago viendo como sus amigas parecían prepararse para cazar personas como si fueran animales.

-Nio, por favor, llévate a Haru y Midori, ellas no participaran-proclama Yuri acariciando la cabeza de su sobrina.

-En seguida, vamos Haru-dice Hashiri llevándose al par.

-Nos vemos luego, Haru-dice Tokaku despidiéndose.

-Un momento-pide Ichinose, se acerca a la peliazul y se despide con una beso-No te vayas a morir-suplica con su mirada.

-Regresaré, linda-dice Azuma, sonriendo con ternura, acaricia la mejilla y la besa en la frente-Espérame.

-Demasiada cursilería, vamos Haru-profiere Nio muy sonriente.

-Adiós-dice la chica mientras se aleja vacilante, vaticinando terribles sucesos dentro de su cabeza.

-No quiero sonar pesimista pero creo que tendremos que ocupar más ataúdes de los que tenemos pensado-dice Kirigaya después de reflexionar, ver tanto armamento la aturdió, "Me siento en una guerra, no soy un soldado, soy una asesina, no trabajo de esta forma, me estoy asustando mucho con todo esto", aprieta su peluche fuertemente contra su pecho, le aterraba esas circunstancias, quizás fuera fuerte emocionalmente pero físicamente no era apta para la batalla que estaba por enfrentar.

-No decaigas, estamos juntas y tenemos un grupo muy especial de aliadas, amigas-dice Chitaru aliviando un poco la tensión que la pequeña tenía sobre los hombros.

-Tendré que suspirar mucho y ajustarme el cinturón pero lo superaré-sonríe Hitsugi, sin dejar de estar por completo nerviosa.

-No entendí, lo que quiso decir-profiere Shinya, había estado escuchando a ese par.

-Yo tampoco-menciona Kouko-Yuka, eres la estratega, es hora de que planeemos algo-pide acercándosele.

-Estoy de acuerdo no tenemos mucho tiempo, reúne tu grupo.

-Shiena, Suzu acompáñennos.

-Un minuto-dice la castaña-Bien, esta tiene telemetría, munición perforante, antiblindaje y una bayoneta, para saciar tu sadismo.

-Sugoi-exclama la pelimorada.

Se las preparó durante todo el día planificando las acciones y ajustando todos los instrumentos que necesitarían para asaltar el dojo Azuma.

* * *

-Azuma, en realidad no te molesta que te enfrentarás a tu familia, ¿verdad?-expresa Haruki.

-Tengo mis reservas pero con tal de mantener a Haru y a mí con vida me enfrentaré a quien sea, de todos modos no soy muy unida a esas personas, quisieron convertirme en una asesina pero yo no soy como desearon.

-Si llevas esa mentalidad a un campo de combate…

-Morirás-concluye Isuke-Una persona no sobrevive en esta vida…

-Sino está dispuesta a matar-Haruki termina la frase.

-Puedo demostrarles lo contrario-pronuncia tal como siempre lo hacía sin titubeos y con frialdad.

-Así es-dice Haru-La violencia no es el camino, solo nos hace sufrir, si tan solo…

-Todos pensaran como lo haces tú, Haru, el mundo sería distinto-profiere Sagae en un tono sereno, a pesar de no mostrar sus preocupaciones Haru podía intuirlas.

-Comparto tu temor, Haruki, Haru teme perder a sus amigas-comenta la chica juntando las manos-Este conflicto no lo iniciamos nosotras pero podemos concluirlo y por eso sé que esto es necesario.

-Isuke no entiende como este mundo hizo a alguien como tú, me estreso de solo pensarlo-resopla al cruzar las piernas y recostarse en un brazo del sillón.

-Será una cursilería lo que diré-adelanta la peliazul-Pero el mundo la hizo perfecta para mí-sonríe coqueta.

-Ay, Tokaku me haces sonrojar-menciona la chica cubriéndose las mejillas.

-Y a Isuke le das vergüenza ajena 3.

-No empieces Isuke, no molestes a Azuma, todas están tratando de convivir pacíficamente contigo-expresa Haruki.

-No seas idiota, estoy bromeando-gruñe la pelirosa.

-Inukai, no lo hagas contigo una no puede estar segura si lo dices en serio o no-explica Azuma haciendo gestos con las manos.

* * *

En una habitación aparte dos mujeres altas usando un dobok negro se medían en una danza monótona mientras circunvalaban la arena, una de cabello corto y rojo usaba un jo y otra un poco más alta ocupaba un bo.

-Mañana te espera un arduo combate, ¿estás lista ronin?-la mujer de cabello café incita la ira en la pelirroja, recordándole que su sensei la desterró de su casa.

-Tal vez no tenga un sensei pero el título de ronin no disminuye mi destreza con las armas.

-Demuéstralo.

Las palos de madera chocan, repliegan y vuelven a golpearse, la composición de ataques y contraataques era eminente, cada quien tenía su mérito en el uso de su respectiva arma, Meichi con el bastón largo tenía un estilo sobrio, tosco, casi estático, actuaba sin premura, analizando los movimientos de su contrincante; Chitaru por su parte tenía un estilo más movido, estilizado y sanguíneo, su técnica reflejaba su personalidad; Yuri logra trabar ambos bastones y aplicando fuerza desarma a la pelirroja, Namatame no se sorprendió desde un principio sabía cómo iba a terminar aunque no entendía porque no se había imaginado un resultado diferente.

-Arrodíllate-ordena Meichi tocándole el hombro con el bo, Chitaru lo hace sin vacilar-Tú estás a mi servicio, ya no eres más un ronin, desde ahora estarás al amparo de mi casa y volverás a ser un samurái-menciona con serenidad, Namatame sorprendida por tal declaración levanta la mirada para encontrarse con una brillante mirada rosa.

Sus pupilas se dilatan al observan aquella hermosa mirada-Sí mi señora-responde agachando la frente hasta el suelo.

-Perfecto, anda con orgullo pues nuevamente eres un Bushi-Meichi sonríe con superioridad mientras acaricia el rostro ensimismado de la pelirroja.

* * *

-No sé cómo o porque pero me siento bien cuando estoy contigo-susurra Midori.

Takechi acaricia el cabello de la peliverde, olfatea su aroma-Desprendes lujuria de tus poros, puedo sentirlo porque yo hago lo mismo-sonríe con cansancio.

-Sé que me estás usando-profiere la peliverde-Me he fijado como miras a la amazona de cabello rojo.

-Eres la única, no entiendo como lo ignoraron todas, intentaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, no desperdiciaba ningún momento para tocarla y por todos los demonios del mundo le coqueteaba cada minuto que pasaba cerca de mí, hay que ser idiota en vocabulario clínico para no darse cuenta.

-Quizás es porque en realidad actúas así con todas-expresa Midori acurrucándose contra el pecho de la pelimorada.

-Solo a las que no puedo intimidar y manipular es a las que seduzco-coloca el mentón en la cabeza de la peliverde.

-¿En qué categoría entro yo?

-Creo que eres masoquista o sufres el síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Si ya he sopesado esa idea-menciona la peliverde abrazando la cintura de aquella araña con cuerpo de mujer.

* * *

Ichiro dormía plácidamente sobre un futón, entrenar a su alumna resultaba más cansado y tedioso de lo que hubiera imaginado además de peligroso, aprendía con rapidez, su destreza no se igualaba a un maestro en artes marciales pero con su fuerza era más que suficiente para derrotar a cualquier enemigo en un combate de meleé.

Un ligero ruido incomoda su sueño pero un hedor familiar lo despierta-¿Kuzonoha?-lo busca con la mirada pero rápidamente cierra los ojos, la vista era un defecto cuando alguien se enfrentaba a esos chamanes, el olor se incrementaba, escucha los pasos y el sonido de una daga volando por el aire, se agacha, sin ver logra atrapar la pierna de alguien evitando una patada, tira con fuerza y envía al intruso contra un jarrón con un bonsái, saca la cuchilla debajo de su almohada y apuñala al intruso justo en el pecho-No eres Hisao-dice al abrir los ojos-Pero definitivamente eres un Kuzonoha.

-Jajaja, diablos, en realidad eres un paranoico Azuma-carcajea Hisao.

-Esperaba que nuestra tregua durara el tiempo suficiente para acabar con Meichi y entonces asesinarte-expresa acercándose a su armería y tomar un sable.

-Dicen que eres lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar una bala, pongamos a prueba esa teoría-levanta una pistola automática.

Ichiro arroja la daga que llevaba en la mano clavándola en el brazo de Kuzonoha-Es más fácil atacar antes de que presiones el gatillo-expresa al cortar el arma en dos con su katana.

Kuzonoha lanza un puñetazo, Ichiro evade y ataca, desmiembra el brazo de su atacante y pronto la ilusión se desvanece, el hombre cae sacudiéndose mientras se desangra, también era un Kuzonoha pero no el que buscaba.

-Maldito-espeta con furia.

Una serie de explosiones se producen por todo el complejo siendo acompañado por los gritos de furia y dolor de los habitantes de la villa Azuma.

-¿De dónde sacaron tanto valor estos cobardes?

-¿Sensei?-llega Kana con toda tranquilidad.

-Tú, ayúdame, las habilidades de estos tipos no te afectan, tienes el ADN de Hanako-menciona el peliazul equipándose con un cinto lleno de objetos arrojadizos.

-No puedo, el sensei Hisao ya me prohibió entrometerme-explica la pelirroja.

-¡Puta Madre!-exclama-Entonces ve al patio y evita que te maten, maldita.

-No puedo asesinarlo pero lo lastimaré la próxima vez que me insulte-profiere con calma mientras obedece la orden.

-Argh, temerle a un monstruo no es digno de un Azuma-musita Ichiro mientras sale de la habitación en busca de sus enemigos.

* * *

Un grupo encubierto a las afueras de la villa observa el espectáculo que tan convenientemente se les presentaba, tenían a sus miembros divididos en varios grupos.

-Magnífico, al parecer los Kuzonoha tenían más rencor guardado que los Azuma-menciona Yuka observando las llamas a través de sus binoculares.

-¿Atacamos ahora?-pregunta Chitaru.

-No, apéguense al plan, matamos a Ichiro, Kana y ahora Hisao, comenzaremos con Kana, en lo que los Azuma y Kuzonoha se pelean tendremos oportunidad.

-En marcha-expresa Kelly haciendo un gesto con su mano.

Se colocan en posición rodeando a su objetivo, Kana se encontraba sentada en el césped del patio mirando la batalla que se producía frente a ella, no comprendía la guerra, para ella simplemente era su función, lo único para lo que estaba diseñada, las ideologías detrás de los conflictos le eran irrelevantes.

-Está distraída es el momento-susurra Azuma.

-¿Momento para qué?-pregunta una voz masculina espantando al grupo de cuatro mujeres.

Tokaku desenvaina su katana con presteza.

Un hombre con el rostro tatuado estaba sentado detrás de ellas demasiado tranquilo y sin hacer nada relativamente sospechoso-Tranquilas, vine a ofrecer ayuda-dice Hisao muy sonriente.

-Maldición de tanto oler a Hashiri me he acostumbrado al hedor de los Kuzonoha-gruñe Azuma sintiéndose inútil por no percibir a sus enemigos como solía hacer.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta Kelly.

-Bueno, no me gusta admitirlo pero no soy capaz de vencer a Ichiro solo y ya ha asesinada a cuatro de nuestro clan por su propia cuenta pero sé que con un par de ustedes ayudándome lograremos someterlo.

-Deberíamos aceptar la ayuda-proclama Namatame.

Tokaku lo medita, "Aliarme con un Kuzonoha, he caído bajo, pero cualquier ayuda en contra de Ichiro es poca"-¿Qué diablos? Iremos los tres, Yuka, Kelly continúen sin nosotras.

-Entendido, podemos hacerlo-profiere Tomoe alistando su rifle de aire para dardos.

* * *

-¡Hisao! Hijo de mil putas, ¿dónde te escondes cobarde?-exclama Ichiro blandiendo su katana en el patio rodeado por cinco cadáveres Kuzonoha, la rabia lo consumía.

Las llamas se expanden logrando cubrirlo, Ichiro no sentía el calor del fuego lo que significaba que probablemente el Kuzonoha que buscaba se encontraba cerca, aun si no fuera así matar a otro no le vendría nada mal.

-No me escondía, te cansaba para poder tener una oportunidad-ríe al emerger como una figura llameante y demoníaca.

Azuma levanta la nariz y olfatea, el olor de dos individuos lo desconcertó.

-¿Tokaku? Traidora-sonríe realmente alegre-Lamento tener que decírtelo pero con este acto el asesinarte estará justificado.

-Eso será si logras sobrevivir esta noche, primo-la peliazul se deja ver con una katana en las manos y una pistola en la otra.

-Tres contra uno, es algo desigual-profiere Namatame colocándose en posición con su jo.

-Sí, ustedes están en desventaja-expresa Ichiro, arrojando una daga que se clava en la muñeca de Tokaku obligándola a soltar el arma.

-Aah, Idiota-exclama la peliazul al extraer la daga-Mierda-la herida no era grave, aunque eso no evitaba que doliera y fastidiara.

-No te distraigas-pronuncia el hombre Azuma, se abalanza con presteza contra sus adversarios.

* * *

Kana vestida con tan solo una playera blanca y un calentador gris decidió sentarse y esperar a que todo el alboroto pasara, ella no actuaba sin órdenes, no era más que un cascarón vacío, "Resulta aburrido, soy un arma y no se me usa como tal", una ligera sensación se produce en su cuello, dirige la mano al lugar y siente un objeto clavado, lo desprende y observa-Un dardo para bestias, me siento un poco discriminada de la humanidad y los mismos metahumanos que me preceden-concentra su mente y logra percibir el casi inaudible sonido de otro dardo volando por el aire, mueve el cuerpo y evita el objeto, detecta el origen del disparo y va contra su atacante desconocido-Mantenerme con vida me permite pelear contra esta amenaza-ella no podía percibirlo pero el veneno ya comenzaba a afectar su rendimiento pero no lo suficiente como para doblegarla, su cuerpo lo filtraría con rapidez, quizás le tomara diez minutos estar limpia.

-Se acerca, Hera, hora de tu entrada-comunica Yuka.

Kana ingresa en el bosque, sube la colina siguiendo la dirección del disparo, esperando otro ataque para identificar la posición de sus enemigos.

-La ira de la reina del Olimpo caerá sobre tus hombros-una granada golpea el pecho de Kana, la explosión quemó su piel, desgarro su camiseta dejando solo unos pedazos colgantes de tela cubriendo apropiadamente el busto.

Las heridas no tardan en comenzar el proceso de cicatrización-No soy presumida pero yo soy lo más cercano a un Dios que conocerás-menciona Kana dirigiendo su mirada hacia una roca obtusa a unos cuantos metros sobre ella, dobla las rodillas y con un solo impulso cae sobre la roca trisándola, tan pronto como levanta la vista un puño metálico impacta su rostro produciendo un sonido aterrador que retumba en las colinas, sonaba tal cual rayo golpea la tierra, Kana ni se movió ante semejante impacto, su mandíbula se fracturó, su brazo se movió maquinalmente hasta encontrar el torso de su oponente, su brazo atraviesa el abdomen con gran facilidad, se escucha sonidos metálicos crujiendo-Un robot-expresa Kana extrayendo su brazo con un montón de cables, un cuerpo plateado se desploma.

-Aquí estoy perra-Sumireko le salta encima incrustando su mano con agujas en la piel, la pelirroja percibiendo como aquellas inyecciones introducían algo en su interior sostiene la mano y la arroja contra un árbol, cierta cantidad del líquido entró en el sistema de Kana, no lo suficiente para matarla pero sí para reducir el funcionamiento de sus músculos.

-Debo admitir que la emboscada me resulta perfectamente planificada, quizás no tenga oportunidad de ganar pero intentaré matar al mayor número de ustedes-indica Kana caminando hacia Sumireko la cual ya se había puesto de pie.

-Solo tú te encontrarás con el Hades-profiere Hanabusa con una mirada intensa, las agujas se retraen al interior de los dedos y ella forma un par de puños para enfrentar al último Kana Akuma.

Kana corre, Sumireko siguiendo la estrategia evita una pelea directa, esquiva los terribles golpes que lanzaba la chica, lo cual le resultaba difícil a pesar de la reducción en la velocidad de la pelirroja gracias al veneno.

Hanabusa presintiendo un cambio en el estilo de pelea de su oponente golpea el piso con sus pies para alejarse, Kana erra a la pelinaranja y su puño se estrella con la rocosa colina desprendiendo grava varios metros a la redonda y creando un cráter de impacto, Sumireko intenta nuevamente clavar las agujas hipodérmicas con resultados nada alentadores, la pelirroja atrapa el brazo, con un rodillazo destroza la prótesis sin dificultad, la cara de la pelinaranja adquirió una mueca de espanto inconcebible, que paso inmediatamente a una de dolor cuando una devastadora patada la golpea en el abdomen enviándola rodando colina abajo.

-Son demasiado frágiles-profiere Kana al observar el cuerpo de la chica rodando y golpeándose con los árboles y piedras de la colina, Hanabusa logra extender su brazo y asirse de las raíces de un cerezo.

-Demonios-susurra la pelinaranja, todos sus órganos resentía el devastador ataque, sus costillas aún sin sanarse solo provocaban una agonía mayor, cada que respiraba sentía minúsculas partículas desgarrando el interior de su cuerpo, la boca le sangraba profusamente, se arrodilla en un intento por levantarse.

Una mano delgada se apoya en el hombro de Sumireko mientras otra le sostiene el brazo que aún le quedaba-No necesitarás esto, nunca más-Kana arranca la extremidad con la misma facilidad que la anterior, Hanabusa consiguió una angustiosa sensación de impotencia, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, "No es posible, fracasé, no puedo morir todavía no concretamos nada", abatida, herida, desmembrada y asustada solo podía esperar su muerte.

-Apártate de mí futura esposa-un martillo gigantesco golpea a Kana, moviendo su cuerpo un par de metros, al instante una ráfaga de disparos cae sobre la pelirroja.

* * *

El jo de Chitaru detiene el ataque de Ichiro, desvía la espada e intenta golpearlo, el hábil espadachín evade a la pelirroja, la hoja de sus espada roza el costado de Chitaru, esa herida la aturdió, aquel ardor la hizo petrificarse el tiempo necesario que el peliazul necesitaba para atacar nuevamente, la katana se dirige al cuello de la chica, gracias a la oportuna intervención de Tokaku la samurái de cabello rojo pudo proseguir la batalla.

-Es absurdo su intento de vencerme-profiere Ichiro, mantenía los ojos cerrados, su vista podía ser engañada con las ilusiones de Hisao.

-Ataquemos los tres al mismo tiempo-propone Kuzonoha, con una daga en una mano se acerca precavidamente al peliazul.

-Puedo escuchar tus pasos-indica moviendo su katana creando una diversión-Y ustedes confían demasiado en sus ojos-arroja unas bolas negras al piso, estas estallan cubriendo de humo a los peleadores.

La bruma negra y espesa cumple a la perfección su cometido bloquear la vista de los agresores, Tokaku apenas tuvo tiempo para detener la espada de Ichiro con la propia, el peliazul continua su ataque pateándola en el abdomen, el sonido del metal chocando atrae la atención de Namatame que va al origen del sonido, en medio de la penumbra distingue la silueta de su contrincante, el jo golpea la espada de Azuma, desvía la hoja, con habilidad mueve el bastón en dirección a la sien de Ichiro, el peliazul levanta el brazo deteniendo el objeto, Chitaru activa la electricidad, inmediatamente el peliazul suelta el jo y con un par de patadas al cuerpo de la pelirroja la hace caer.

-Ya te vi-ríe Hisao al intentar clavar la daga en el cuello de Azuma.

-Y yo ya te olí-profiere interponiendo el ataque con su palma, el cuchillo se incrusta en la mano, Kuzonoha se enfurece ante la velocidad de reacción de aquel Azuma, la sensación de tener la hoja de un cuchillo atravesándole la mano era más incómoda que dolorosa, la mente de aquel guerrero estaba entrenada para tolerar el castigo.

-Infe…liz-espeta Kuzonoha al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre sobre el rostro de Ichiro.

Azuma abre los ojos y sonríe-Esta vez maté al Kuzonoha correcto-empuña con fuerza la katana y la hunde aún más dentro de las entrañas del chaman, el peliazul esboza una sonrisa de complacencia-Ahora acabaré con el resto de tu clan.

-Entonces…te entre…go mis…mejores deseos …Azuma-susurra, en su rostro se forma una sonrisa amalgamada de alegría y dolor-Podrías hacerme el favor…de cuidar de Chika.

-¿Quién?-pregunta confundido el peliazul.

-Mi cocodrilo-responde al impulsar su cuerpo hacia el frente hasta que su abdomen golpea la empuñadura de la espada.

-Nos veremos en el infierno-profiere el peliazul al extraer la katana de un tirón, un grito gutural y apagado brota de la garganta de Hisao antes de que este cayera inerte en el piso-Nunca fuiste un rival digno-menciona Ichiro observando el cuerpo de su oponente-Y ustedes tampoco-con su espada ensangrentada señala a sus otras atacantes.

-Maldición-gruñe Tokaku manteniéndose en una postura defensiva junto a Chitaru.

Namatame percibe el desasosiego en los penetrantes ojos azules de su amiga y posa su mano en el hombro de la peliazul-No temas, Tokaku, nosotras podemos-comunica con una sonrisa confiada.

-Verdad, no aceptaremos algo diferente a la victoria-exclama recuperando su tenacidad, "Chitaru, amiga mía en verdad sabes que decir".

* * *

El plomo y pólvora invaden el ambiente, manteniéndose a una distancia segura las chicas disparaban contra Kana, la descarga de fuego sobre la mujer fue sorprendente, durante un instante los disparos cesan por la falta de munición, ellas recargaban.

-Alucinante-profiere Kana mientras sus heridas sanaban, las balas salen de su cuerpo y se juntan con las otras que terminaron en el piso al impactar contra los huesos de la chica que eran más resistentes que el concreto, la playera hecha añicos prácticamente dejó de existir-No necesitaré esto-se arranca la camiseta dejando su torso al desnudo.

Banba dejó de lado su martillo para ocuparse de Sumireko, se alejaron de la balacera con lentitud, varios metros las separaba de la pelirroja.

Debido a la gran cantidad de munición con la que fue impactada, no pudo determinar la posición de las tiradoras, 8 decide perseguir al par que se alejaba de ella.

-Viene, debes dejarme-pide Hanabusa al escuchar las fuertes pisadas de Kana.

-¡No!-exclama Shinya con fiereza.

Kana escucha nuevamente como se movía un objeto por el aire, se detiene y un proyectil cruza a la altura de su abdomen y estalla unos metros lejos de ella, la tierra le entra en los ojos impidiéndole ver, "Diablos, con todas las modificaciones que realizaron en mí y nadie pensó en como anular el efecto de la tierra en los ojos", mientras se limpiaba las órbitas otro dardo con veneno se inyecta en la espalda, "Maldición".

-Le di-susurra Kirigaya al introducir otro dardo en su rifle de aire.

-Ya la tenemos-sonríe Shinya al observar como las rodillas de a peirroja se debilitaban hasta golpear el suelo.

-Ya llegué-dice Takechi con la respiración agitada.

-Te tardaste-profiere Banba.

-No es mi culpa, Nio me estuvo llevando de un lado a otro-se justifica.

-Chicas, deben sacarme de aquí, por favor-expresa la pelinaranja esforzándose por no desmayarse.

Takechi la sostiene por el otro brazo y la mueven con mayor velocidad, a los pocos pasos una roca golpea la pierna de Banba-¡Aaaa!-fracturándole el fémur y llevando el temor de las chicas al extremo.

-Ay, no-gime Otoya, aterrorizada vislumbra a una pelirroja con un prominente busto acercándose implacablemente, su corazón se enfrío al verla tan parecida a Haruki, quizás aceptara que Haruki amara a otra pero ello no evitaba sentir mariposas en su estómago cada vez que veía el bello rostro de la pelirroja.

-Basta-Kana les cae encima golpeándolas con su hombro enviándolas al suelo con brutalidad-Mi cuerpo se debilita pero aún tengo la fuerza necesaria para vencerlas-Shinya entumecida por la fractura solo pensaba en acercarse a Sumireko, se arrastra con sus brazos hacia ella-Piensa en ti primero-pronuncia Kana al pisarle el brazo izquierdo.

-¡Aaah!-grita de tal forma que el corazón de Hanabusa se detuvo y la imagen de la peliplateada sufriendo quedó fotografiada en su mente.

-Déjala-dice Sumireko en un tono tan bajo que 8 no la escuchó pero percibió como la pelinaranja se levantaba.

Kana camina hacia Sumireko y con un revés la noquea, en otras condiciones podría haberle arrancado la cabeza con ese golpe, la debilidad producida por el veneno empezaba a ser notable-Los sentimientos parecen peligrosos-deduce la pelirroja observando al par destrozado-¿Qué hay de ti?-le habla a una pelimorada que se encontraba arrodillada-¿Tienes alguien por el cual sufrir?

-Sí-susurra Takechi, inmóvil observa los ojos ámbar de su atacante, idénticos a la mirada de aquella mujer que logró suavizarla, 8 la levanta tirando de la camisa-Tú-menciona la pelimorada.

-¿Ah?-la mente práctica de Kana se confunde con esas palabras, en esa leve confusión aspira la fragancia de la chica que sostenía, "Huele demasiado bien", Takechi percatándose de la falta de agresividad mueve sus manos colocándolas alrededor del rostro de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad-¿Qué haces?-expresa Kana intrigada.

Los ojos de Otoya resplandecían, haciendo el aquamarina de sus ojos aún más hermosos, une sus labios con los de la pelirroja, perdiéndose en el sabor de los labios, ambas se miraban con ternura, Takechi se sentía alegre, los ojos ámbar de esa chica la miraban con la ternura que deseaba le diera otra pelirroja con exactamente las mismas características-Haruki-susurra la pelimorada mientras suelta unas lágrimas.

Kana baja a Takechi-Gracias-profiere con serenidad, Otoya tenía en su mano una jeringa vacía.

-Perdón-gime Takechi en medio de sollozos.

-No-susurra Kana, se apoya en la pelimorada y cae de rodillas mientras la abrazaba-Este era mi destino desde un principio, fui creada para ser un soldado y un soldado solo cumple cuando muere en acción y hoy cumplo ese designio-menciona sin pesar en su voz, no sentía dolor, solo una enorme debilidad.

-Desearía que pudiéramos conocernos-expresa Takechi llorando en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Me llamo Akai Kana-esboza la única sonrisa de su corta vida, "¿Amor a primera vista? Dudoso, son feromonas sin duda pero me hacen sentir bien".

-Otoya Takechi.

-Mucho gusto, tienes una mirada hermosa-sus párpados se cierran y el cuerpo cae en los brazos de Takechi, murió sin dolor y su primera y última sonrisa permaneció en la cabeza de la chica que la sostenía.

-Tu sonrisa es hermosa, igual a la de ella-gimotea Takechi recostando el cuerpo, "Se siente como si fueras tú, Haruki"-Y me duele…

-Deja…de llorar por ella-llora Banba terriblemente adolorida.

* * *

La espada de Ichiro golpea la katana de Tokaku, las espadas se separan, Tokaku levanta la suya, esto permite a su enemigo un flanco abierto, un corte limpio en el costado de la peliazul.

-¡Agh!-gruñe de dolor.

Esta vez Namatame acude en la ayuda de su amiga, golpea la katana clavándola en el piso, decidió que era incapaz de tocar al peliazul, viendo aquello decidió quebrar el arma, con su jo modificado azota la katana destrozándola.

-Bien hecho-profiere Ichiro al desenvainar su Katana corta, abriendo una herida en el costado de Chitaru, el corte aturde a la pelirroja, entonces el peliazul no encuentra resistencia al penetrar el vientre de Namatame-No eres un bushi digno de enfrentarme-los ojos de Chitaru tiemblan, su cuerpo entra en estado de shock, el jo cae de sus manos, y cuando Ichiro extrae la katana el cuerpo de la pelirroja también cede.

-¡No!-grita Tokaku aterrada pero furiosa se abalanza contra Ichiro, el peliazul bloquea el ataque, con habilidad la despoja del arma y con una patada la arroja al suelo.

Tokaku intenta levantarse-Muy lindo-dice Ichiro al patearle en la cara-Muy preocupada en tu amiga-del labio de la peliazul brota sangre, la cara se le entumece con el golpe, mira con rabia a su atacante-Traidora-una terrible patada al abdomen sacude el cuerpo de Tokaku.

-Tú me traicionaste primero, al tratar de abusar de mí-recrimina al tratar de levantarse con sus brazos.

-Quédate abajo-impacta la cabeza de la peliazul con un pisotón.

-Aah-espeta con dificultad, su cabeza retumbaba, Tokaku lo había sabido desde un principio, la destreza de Ichiro era inigualable y ella nunca había sido rival para aquel dragón azul.

-Déjala no has acabado conmigo-se escucha, Ichiro muy sorprendido voltea para encontrarse con una pelirroja que sostenía un jo en su mano derecha y una jeringa vacía en la izquierda.

-Bien-exclama enojado, se lanza contra ella, sus armas chocan, desvía el jo y lanza un corte a la garganta, sorprendentemente termina cortando el aire-¿Qué?-Ichiro queda abrumado, baja la vista y observa a una pequeña rubia con una mirada siniestra.

-¡Bu!-exclama Hashiri al golpearlo con el extremo electrificado del jo, la descarga hace que azuma suelte su katana pero rápidamente con una patada giratoria aparta a la rubia.

Azuma percibe su portunidad, su rostro adquiere confianza y una sonrisa sádica, un golpe de adrenalina levanta su cuerpo, ella toma su katana, Ichiro le daba la espalda-Perdiste-exclama al cortarle el tendón de Aquiles, Ichiro ofuscado por el dolor se defiende con un codazo a la sien, Tokaku taconea el piso, de sus botas salen un par clavos por la parte trasera de la base, contraataca con una patada, una descarga golpea al peliazul y este cae de rodillas.

"No, no puede estar pasando", Ichiro estupefacto no podía procesar lo que le ocurría, no pudo percibir a la rubia, se permitió tardarse en la ejecución de Tokaku y esos errores le pasaron factura, "No me vencerán", observa su katana, la empuña.

-Deja eso-Tokaku de un tajo corta la muñeca de su enemigo, la incredulidad se apoderó de Ichiro su mirada se petrificó en su mano cortada y el líquido espeso que brotaba, Tokaku le levanta la mirada con la espada-Es tu fin-levanta la katana, Ichiro sonríe.

-No falles-agacha la cabeza, espera la ejecución pero el sonido de la hoja moviéndose no se escucha, en su lugar se produce un golpe seco y metálico, la chica había soltado el arma.

-No soy como ustedes-profiere Tokaku ignorando al peliazul, se dirige hacia Chitaru-¿Cómo esta?-se lo pregunta a Nio.

-Estará bien, ya la inocule-responde sobándose la cabeza, Azuma se agacha y sostiene la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo estás, amiga?-le pregunta con una angustia evidente en sus ojos azules.

-Viviré-responde logrando sentarse siendo ayudada por la peliazul, la gratitud de Chitaru por la preocupación de Tokaku se percibía en sus ojos brillantes de color rojo.

-¡Hey! ¡Tokaku!-exclama Ichiro llamando la atención de las mujeres-No me verás vivir y mucho menos morir con deshonor-tenía en su mano la katana corta, se clava la hoja en el abdomen una mueca de horror se forma en las espectadoras, se abre lateralmente el vientre, extrae la espada, nuevamente se la clava y abre el abdomen, su mano temblaba, el rostro se le palidecía, el dolor era incontable, "Seppuku" la última forma de mantener el honor de un guerrero, y con un tercer corte se detiene, su rostro débil observa a sus enemigos y les sonríe-Elegiste mal, Tokaku-muere con sus entrañas al exterior.

-Diablos, nunca vi a nadie hacer eso-exclama Nio aterrada.

-Era un bushi de verdad y debía morir como tal-expresa Namatame logrando levantarse tan solo con un ligero entumecimiento en su cuerpo.

-Debía hacerse, pero no era yo quien debía matarlo-profiere Tokaku apartando la mirada de aquella grotesca escena-Discúlpenme-pide al alejarse velozmente, su vientre le pedía vomitar.

* * *

Desde una colina de talud completamente vertical una mujer anciana observa como la villa Azuma ardía, hojas de cerezo caían a su alrededor, se acerca al barandal de la colina y manteniendo serenidad lanza un grito-¡Yuri!

-Si llamas al diablo, este se te aparece.

La anciana ni se molesta en mirarla, conocía las habilidades de Meichi y hacer contacto visual era un craso error-Tu ansia de poder nunca será saciada-menciona fríamente.

Meichi manteniendo distancia se acerca a observar las llamas-No me conoces, mi ambición no es tan grande, solo deseo tener el control de todo Japón.

-Una mujer como tú no se contentará, primero te rebelaste contra tu propia organización-expresa apretando el barandal-Proseguiste apoderándote de miembros de otros clanes, adueñándote de territorios y negocios yakuza, adquiriendo influencias y amigos en altos mandos políticos, policiales y militares-expresa agachando la mirada con ira-Japón es el principio, ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

-Un mundo, para la gente como yo y tu nieta-responde apresándola contra la baranda.

-No te lo permitirán-exclama angustiada, su tiempo había pasado y sabía que no estaba preparada para los cambios que Meichi traía consigo.

-En este preciso momento, solo tengo dos obstáculos, tu clan y Ozawa-le susurra al oído-Y sabes, tengo a tu nieta de mi parte, está en una tierna relación con mi sobrina, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¡Maldita!

-Ahora este es mi clan-la empuja tirándola al precipicio, la anciana decide no gritar mientras aceptaba su destino-Solo un cabo más por atar-dice Yuri al sacudirse las manos.

* * *

En una bodega adecuadamente iluminada un grupo de ocho discutía fervorosamente alrededor de una mesa rectangular.

-Y quiero este territorio-reclama un hombre de tez negra.

-Jamás, es el lugar más productivo, si alguien lo merece soy yo-replica una pelirroja con un poco de sobrepeso.

-No, esta es mi tierra, ahora yo lo tendré todo-dice un japonés al golpear con fuerza la mesa.

-No debemos fracturar la organización, el peligro para nuestras actividades es inminente-exclama otro.

-Veo que solo hay una forma de resolver esto-exclama el primero, saca su pistola, lo secundan sus guardas, el ambiente se tensó.

-Benneth, maldito, baja esa arma-gruñe la pelirroja.

-Silencio, Cloe o serás la primera en morir.

-Infeliz, bastardo…

-Te lo advertí-dice al presionar el gatillo, el estruendo no se hace esperar, la mujer se cubre con sus brazos, pasa un segundo y se calma al ver que no fue impactada pero tras el primer susto le vino uno más grande, la bala flotaba en el aire.

-¿Creen que pueden esperar a que me vaya y entonces proceder a dividirse mi territorio?-exclama una mujer de piel canela, todos la miran, la bala cae sobre la mesa y ella prosigue-Saben como es esto, el que tiene más poder se hace cargo…

-Tú ya estabas a cargo de las operaciones en América, regresa allá y déjanos resolver esto, bruja-espeta Benneth apuntándole.

-Negro Sabiondo-dice Medina que con un ademán lo desarma-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta con fiereza apuntándole con el dedo índice-Dime-una fuerza invisible derriba al hombre, sus guardaespaldas asustados guardan sus pistolas.

-Pu…

Otro golpe psíquico lo interrumpe-¿Qué? Repítelo, no te escuché bien-pide con una sonrisa.

-Rame…

Señala con más fuerza y se escuchan crujir las costillas-¿Quieres que te rompa las costillas acaso, Benneth?

-Perra-gime con el poco oxígeno que pudo reunir.

-Aaah-suspira Diana-Creo que sí-dice al puntearlo de nuevo, un crujido espantoso seguido por un gutural ruido y los borbotones de sangre que surgió por su boca señalaban el fin del hombre-¿Alguien más quiere hacerme enojar?-pide Medina rodeando el cuerpo, esa muestra de fuerza reprimió los ánimos de la mayoría.

-Diana-dice Cloe.

-¿Qué?

-Estás loca, no puedes venir aquí y hacer tu voluntad, agradezco que me salvaras pero no te permitiré tener el control de todo el negocio de mi hermano-profiere sin levantarse de la silla-Kent te permitió llegar tan lejos por tus poderes y quizás porque te acostaste con él pero yo tengo derecho por sangre de liderar esta organización.

Diana se pasea silbando hasta terminar detrás de la pelirroja-Primero que nada, Cloe, me sorprende el valor que muestras, segundo, no, no me acosté con él, esa fue Kelly, y tercero-coloca sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de la mujer, el temor venció a la pelirroja que quedó petrificada-No me lo puedes impedir-un click y fue todo-Bien, ella me caía bien, a ustedes apenas los conozco, ¿qué debo hacer con ustedes?-suelta la cabeza y esta golpea la mesa con un sonido seco.

-Tranquila Diana, ya entendimos, estamos a tus ordenes-responde el miembro japonés del grupo.

-Gracias, Paul.

-No me llamo así-recrimina.

-Te pareces a mi primo, Paul, así que te seguiré llamando así.

* * *

Shiena con su laptop en el regazo ingresa en las cámaras de seguridad, se las arregla para llegar a la habitación donde Hanabusa y Banba se recuperaban, al encontrarlas las encuentra rodeadas por tres de sus compañeras, Shutou, Kaminaga y Hashiri, eso era exactamente lo que esperaba la castaña, se coloca los audífonos y sube el volumen le interesaba la conversación:

 _-Sumireko te hubiera dicho algo pero nada en este mundo puede detenerte cuando tomas una decisi_ _ó_ _n-expresa Suzu sentada en una silla pl_ _á_ _stica al costado de la cama de Hanabusa._

 _-Ojal_ _á_ _eso fuera cierto, pues como ves esa pelirroja fue un objetivo demasiado complicado-expresa con suavidad, respirar y hablar le eran dif_ _í_ _ciles con sus costillas astilladas._

 _-Eso lo sab_ _í_ _amos desde el principio-menciona Shinya desde la otra cama-Estoy cans_ _á_ _ndome de estar cerca de la muerte-expresa muy cansada-Y eso es demasiado viniendo de mi-su tono no se parec_ _í_ _a al alocado y exagerado de Shinya o al t_ _í_ _mido y reservado de Mahiru, se pod_ _í_ _a describir como un intermedio de ambas._

 _Nio acostada de espalda en un sill_ _ó_ _n caf_ _é_ _frente las dos camas miraba muy pensativa el techo-Estamos cerca, no creo que debamos comentarles el plan a las otras chicas, ellas tienen ideales que podr_ _í_ _an entrar en conflicto con nuestros intereses-recita de la nada._

 _Kouko se ajusta las gafas-No, no es conveniente hablarles del_ _"_ _Proyecto Gede_ _ó_ _n_ _"_ _, pero esa decisi_ _ó_ _n no nos concierne._

 _-Ser_ _í_ _a una l_ _á_ _stima que rechazaran ser parte, son criaturas fascinantes y me he encari_ _ñ_ _ado mucho con ellas-comenta Suzu mirando a la rubia._

 _-S_ _í_ _, por desgracia Meichi no puede mantener un control mental permanente, ni siquiera uno lejano-dice Nio._

 _-Pero, Suzu cree que Haru podr_ _í_ _a ser capaz,_ _¿_ _verdad?-profiere Sumireko mirando a la peliceleste._

 _-S_ _í_ _, mis an_ _á_ _lisis lo corroboran, Haru es el siguiente eslab_ _ó_ _n en la evoluci_ _ó_ _n de las capacidades_ _"_ _Primer_ _"_ _, Meichi no la dejar_ _á_ _ir-responde con un poco de pesar._

 _-Es una pena por Haru, la chica es muy tierna y no soportar_ _á_ _la vida que Yuri quiere para ella-formula Banba girando su cuello hacia Shutou._

 _-Tampoco podemos decidir sobre eso, solo tenemos que limitarnos a seguir las_ _ó_ _rdenes de Meichi-dice Kouko con el rosario en su mano._

 _Hashiri se levanta, da un corto paseo por la habitaci_ _ó_ _n y observando por la ventana les formula una pregunta-Si Meichi les ordenara enfrentarse a sus amigas,_ _¿_ _lo har_ _í_ _an?-voltea para mostrar una sonrisa filosa. Shiena se queda boquiabierta mirando el video, expectante por la respuesta,_ _¿_ _ser_ _í_ _an capaces despu_ _é_ _s de todo lo que pasaron juntas?_

 _Kouko se coloca la cruz del rosario sobre los labios, su mirada indicaba vacilaci_ _ó_ _n-No, no podr_ _í_ _a-responde Kaminaga._

 _-Las he estado monitoreando a lo largo de estos a_ _ñ_ _os y he formado amistad con ellas estos meses-dice Shutou-Son mis ni_ _ñ_ _as, no lo har_ _í_ _a._

 _-En mi sangre corre la misma esencia que en cada una de ellas-pronuncia Hanabusa evitando mirar a Nio-Son amigas, claro que no-sonr_ _í_ _e cort_ _é_ _smente._

 _-Son nuestras hermanas de armas, tendr_ _á_ _s que encontrar otras-exclama Shinya con una sonrisa extensa. Kenmochi suspira aliviada, en verdad eran amigas, sus palabras nunca fueron vac_ _í_ _as, la preocupaci_ _ó_ _n que mostraban era genuina._

 _-No hay problema, siempre hay un equipo B-responde Hashiri con una sonrisa siniestra, enviando escalofr_ _í_ _os a la esp_ _í_ _a que las observaba._

"No, debo contarles, espera, no te precipites, nuestras mejores peleadoras siguen heridas, y todavía no encuentro este llamado "Proyecto Gedeón", la información es poder, actuaré cuando lo sepa todo", cierra el programa, baja la pantalla, coloca la computadora al lado, se levanta de la cama y se detiene frente al espejo, su mente seguía meditando cuando llaman a la puerta-Pasen-dice.

-Hola, Shiena-saluda Haruki muy sonriente-Suzu, llamó dice que ya podemos ver a las chicas.

-Claro, voy contigo-dice al ir por sus zapatos.

* * *

Ozawa sabía lo que le esperaba, sus asesinos y sus hombres, acabados, los que todavía permanecían con él temían el poder que Meichi tenía, con una botella de sake y un habano esperaba su destino, sentado en el despacho de su mansión, rodeado de lujos, despidió a todos sus guardias, no quería posponer lo inevitable.

-Me gustan los preparativos-dice Yuri al abrir las puertas del despacho.

-Yuri-pronuncia Ozawa desde su sofá de cuero negro-Siéntate-con la mano que sostenía el puro señala un asiento.

Meichi toma asiento-Ozawa, tú definitivamente piensas como yo, no comprendo porque no te me unes-menciona cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

El hombre ríe en tono bajo, da un fuerte suspiro y bebe un trago de sake-Es simple en realidad, primero muerto antes que una mujer, especialmente una como tú este a cargo del inevitable cambio en la balanza evolutiva.

-Explícate, ¿una mujer como yo?-pregunta juntando las manos.

-Una puta lesbiana-gruñe el obeso soltando saliva al decirlo con el mayor desprecio que pudo producir su garganta-Mujeres como tú son las que yo uso para llenar centros nocturnos o para que deambulen las esquinas en busca de quien les meta verga, ese debería ser tu destino-aspira su cigarro y libera el humo mientras observa el impasible rostro de Yuri-Pero créeme lo comprendo, el progreso es imparable y obstaculizo su camino, debo ser removido-apaga su habano en el cenicero, bebe un largo trago de sake directamente de la botella-Hazlo de una vez, puta-pide mientras comienza a reír.

Meichi se coloca de pie y se dirige a la ventana del despacho, era el tercer piso, por la ventana observa el amplio patio de la mansión-Construiste esta lujosa mansión con el sufrimiento de mujeres que ultrajaste-menciona sin dar a percibir una sola emoción, Ozawa permanece sentado en el sofá esperando el movimiento de Meichi, ella va hacia él, toma una caja de fósforos del escritorio, arrebata la botella de alcohol y la riega sobre la cabeza del hombre.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-exclama al levantarse de golpe.

Enciende una cerilla y la arroja-Mereces morir con una porción del sufrimiento que has provocado en esas mujeres-el hombre se prende en llamas.

-¡Aaaah!-en medio de gritos desgarradores se convulsiona por la habitación en una agonía terrible, con la mínima porción consciente de su cerebro se lanza por la ventana, encontrando la muerte al estrellar su cráneo con el suelo.

Meichi se asoma por la ventana-Ahora todo me pertenece-sonríe complacida, su meta había sido alcanzada, nada se interponía en su camino.

* * *

-A ti parece gustarte el peligro, ¿verdad Sumireko?-menciona Hitsugi sentada en el regazo de Chitaru.

-No más que a cualquiera de nosotras-responde la pelinaranja con una sonrisa.

-Yo no tendría el coraje para ponerme frente a una demoledora como aquella-profiere la peliceleste.

-Y yo no lo recomiendo-ríe Banba-Solo mírame, tres huesos fracturados y en ningún momento nos peleamos, hubiera sido un desenlace trágico sin ese veneno-aprieta su puño derecho.

Shiena da un fuerte suspiro atrayendo las miradas-Chicas en serio no comprendo su valentía, esa chica era un rival fuera de límites y según dicen les falto poco para que Ichiro las liquidara, ¿como enfrentan a un enemigo que claramente es superior?

-Te paras firme…-expresa Tokaku…

-Levantas la guardia…-prosigue Sagae…

-Cierras los puños…-profiere Banba…

-Aguantas los golpes…-menciona Hanabusa…

-Y peleas…-pronuncia Inukai…

-Hasta que la última gota de sangre…-continua Namatame…

-Y el último suspiro salgan de tu cuerpo-concluye Hashiri acariciando el hombro de Kenmochi.

Shiena sorprendida por el hecho de que la voluntad y el pensar de sus amigas fueran tan similares permanece absorta en esas palabras, analiza los rostros serenos, agraciados y curtidos de aquellas mujeres, la lucha era el único mundo que conocían-Ese es el camino de un guerrero, ¿verdad?-"Quizás no sea necesario decirles nada, los planes de Meichi no nos afectan de todos modos".

-Correcto, Kenmochi-dice Azuma con sus dedos entrelazados cubriendo su boca.

-La directora las escogió bien, su voluntad es de acero-comenta Midori casi en un susurro.

Ichinose sonríe con ternura al mirar a la peliverde-Son increíbles, ¿verdad?

* * *

Akio subía por un elevador privado, cargaba un maletín en su mano izquierda, una caja metálica levitaba a su derecha, las puertas se abren y el entra en una habitación iluminada con una tenue luz verde, la caja metálica lo sigue, cinco figuras femeninas ya se hallaban en el sitio charlando entre sí, cinco de ellas rodeaban a la figura principal que permanecía sentada en una silla de oficina-Buenas noches, damas-saluda.

-Akio-kun, justo a tiempo-dice Meichi con una sonrisa-¿Trae consigo lo encomendado?

-Por supuesto-responde al abrir el portafolio, saca unos papeles, los coloca sobre la caja-Más luz por favor-pide, la computadora reconoce el patrón de voz y cambia a una brillante luz blanca, las mujeres se aproximan a él-Estos son los artes conceptuales y las especificaciones de los prototipos que me pidió desarrollase-informa con solemnidad.

-¿Este es el mío?-pregunta Diana al tomar la hoja con el dibujo, ignorando la hoja de especificaciones.

-Sí, es un Potenciador Neuronal Electrostático, en teoría aumentará tus habilidades…

-Ponle unas alas a los costados-pide devolviendo la hoja.

-¿Perdón?

-Ya sabes, para que parezca un casco de valquiria-sonríe.

-De acuerdo.

Hana permanece en silencio a lado de Fubuki que vestía un recatado uniforme de sirvienta, su parche sobre el ojo contrastaba demasiado con su vestimenta.

-¿La vestiste de sirvienta?-inquiere Akio.

-Sí, se ve tan Kawai-expresa Diana al apretujar las mejillas de la peliverde.

-No creí que tuvieras un fetiche como ese-menciona Saoi regresando su atención a los papeles.

Diana frunce el ceño, su mirada furibunda atemoriza a Fubuki-Yo no soy pedófila por un demonio-exclama al enviar al cobrizo por los aires, Akio reaccionando con premura logra caer de pies.

Saoi manteniendo serenidad desenfunda su katana pero rápidamente la guarda-No, no voy ganarte, eres demasiado poderosa para mí, te prefiero como amiga-comenta al regresar a sus asuntos-Lamento lo que insinué.

-Eso está mejor-sonríe alegremente.

-Akio, quiero ver lo mío-pide Hashiri saltando hacia él.

Mueve unas hojas y encuentra la que buscaba-Esta es, Modulador Estereoscópico-el dibujo parecía un par goggles-Reducirían la concentración que necesitas para producir tus ilusiones.

-Genial-exclama la rubia, toma la hoja de especificaciones y frunce el ceño-Oye, aquí solo dicen ilusiones ópticas, también puedo manipular las otros sentidos, no estoy segura sobre el tacto y el gusto pero sí puedo generar ilusiones auditivas y olfativas-indica agitando el papel.

-Interesante, trabajaré en ello aunque te necesitaré para comprender tus habilidades y calibrar el equipo.

-Llámame cuando quieres, yo acudiré-sonríe gatunamente con un saludo militar.

-Akio-kun, por favor prosiga, deseo conocer el resto de prototipos-pide Yuri-Me interesa conocer, su tan sonada Bushi Armor.

-Aquí la tengo-señala la caja flotante, entrega las hojas a Diana, coloca su mano sobre el objeto.

-Reconocimiento dactilar completo, usuario, Akai Bushi reconocido-la caja automáticamente comienza a abrirse y armarse hasta tomar la forma de una armadura samurái, la máscara era roja y representaba un demonio con una gran dentadura, las placas que protegían la cabeza y el cuello eran negras, un par de cuernos que sobresalían de la cabeza eran dorados al igual que las hombreras, las placas centrales del torso eran negras mientras las laterales rojas y el recubrimiento de las piernas negras.

-Esta es-sonríe con fuerza, su felicidad y orgullo eran magnánimas, entra en la armadura y esta se cierra sobre él, de la parte externa de la pierna sale una katana comprimida que se extiende al quedar libre, la estatura de Akio con la armadura se incrementó hasta los dos metros-Con esto, te puedo enfrentar Medina, no sé si superarte pero no te sería fácil vencerme-expresa mientras manipula hábilmente la espada, se movía ágilmente como lo hacía sin armadura, las placas estaban unidas por un material elástico para proporcionar libertad de movimiento al usuario.

-Magnífica-pronuncia Medina tocando el brazo de la armadura-Haz uno para mí.

-Yo quiero trescientas Akio-kun-pide Meichi sonriendo plácidamente al observar tal artilugio.

-Tomará tiempo-responde-Pero los tendrá, Yuri-sama-reverencia a través de la armadura.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban sin novedades, Mizorogi hizo un escándalo cuando se le infrmó el estado de sus alumnas, Meichi fácilmente pudo mantener a Ataru en su lugar explicándole que fue un accidente con una vitrina mal clavada.

En esos días Haruki logró hacer una fiesta de pijamas, a la que asistieron…

-Traje mi cepillo de dientes, ¿dónde están los dulces?-bromea Hitsugi al ingresar a la habitación, usaba un camisón blanco.

-No tengo dulces, pero hay papas y pockys-sonríe Sagae sacudiendo el cabello de la niña, ella usaba una pupera blanca con el símbolo de Japón levemente derruido encima, la blusa tenía ligero decaimiento del lado derecho dejando su hombro desnudo y la falta de tirantes de sostén indicaban que no usaba ninguno, un short rosa completaba su atuendo.

-Buenas noches Haruki-saluda Namatame, ella vestía un pijama de dos piezas color celeste.

Tokaku iba detrás de Chitaru con un abrigo encima-Sagae-dice Azuma al entregarle el abrigo que la cubría, revelando una blusa blanca y un short azul como ropa de dormir.

-Oooh-sonríe Haruki colocando el abrigo en el perchero-Te da vergüenza andar por los pasillos cuando no usas sujetador-ríe la pelirroja.

-Sagae-gruñe la peliazul.

-Hola-llega Haru llevándose a Tokaku, Ichinose vestía un pijama rosa con puntitos más claros.

Takechi ingresa muy sonriente saltando encima de la pelirroja-Haruki-exclama muy alegre.

-Otoya-dice Sagae muy alegre abrazando a la chica-Suficiente, si Isuke nos ve se arma la grande-dice al sujetarle la cintura.

-Con tus manos ahí parece que deseas que continúe-susurra la pelimorada.

-¡Aaah! Yo y mi falta de respeto por el espacio personal de otros-exclama Haruki al quitarle las manos de encima, mira con detenimiento la vestimenta de Takechi, era una camisa púrpura con líneas laterales, lucía un poco grande y muy familiar-Oye, ¿esa es mi camisa?

-Sí-responde al desabotonar la camisa mostrando provocativamente su busto-¿Quieres que te la devuelva?

-Te la regalo-dice con una sonrisa nerviosa al detenerla.

-Ummh, hola-dice Midori con un tono parecido a un gruñido.

-Hola-saluda Sagae con su mano mirando con cautela a la peliverde, "Que raro", la chica vestía un camisón turquesa.

-Haruki-saluda Shiena llevando un tazón con nachos, usaba un pijama verde lima y tenía su cabello arreglado en una cola de caballo.

Sagae se inclina y coloca un beso en la mejilla de la castaña-Por eso te quiero, Shiena-expresa muy sonriente al llevarse unos cuantos de esos bocadillos a la boca.

-Deberías tener más respeto al espacio personal de otras-menciona Kenmochi con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Uuh, perdón.

-¿Yo también tendré un beso?-pregunta Suzu con una lata de duraznos en almíbar en sus manos, su vestimenta era un vestido de dormir blanco con el símbolo de "hello kitty" encima.

-Por supuesto-dice la pelirroja al besarle la frente.

-Gracias linda.

-Yo no quiero beso-dice Kouko al entregarle una funda con dulces, usaba un vestido largo para dormir.

-Por supuesto-ríe Sagae al tomar la funda-Hitsugi, ya tengo dulces.

-¡Yey!-la pequeña peliceleste se apoderó de la funda.

-¡Que empiece la fiesta!-se escucha una voz en medio de la habitación, Sagae sorprendida observa Nio dentro con un pijama amarillo.

-¿Cómo puedes entrar sin que te vea?-pregunta Haruki boquiabierta, solo había una puerta para la habitación y a menos que pudiese volar no había otra forma de entrar.

-"Porque soy Batman"-responde la rubia.

Isuke sale del cuarto de baño usando un camisón morado semitransparente muy provocativo con detalles en negro en los extremos, había amarrado su pelo en una cola de caballo al estilo de Haruki, Inukai percibe la presencia de Takechi que estaba sentada en la cama de Haruki sonriendo-No jugaremos a la botella-expresa dirigiendo una mirada dura contra Sagae.

-Tranquila nada de alcohol hoy-dice Haruki al levantar las manos.

-Veo que Hanabusa y Banba siguen en observación-profiere Inukai percatándose de la falta de ellas.

-Sí, se someterán a un procedimiento experimental para acelerar la curación de sus huesos, levantaré plegarias a Kami-sama para que todo salga bien-informa Kouko sentándose junto a Otoya.

-Tranquilas tenemos cuatro meses más para que se acabe su contrato, habrá oportunidad para hacer una fiesta de pijamas con ellas-profiere Nio devorando dulces con Kirigaya.

-Sí, ahora que todo está tranquila podremos ir al exterior y divertirnos con libertad-exclama Haru aplaudiendo con alegría-Este fin de semana vayamos al cine-pide con sus ojos rosados brillando intensamente.

-No que pereza-bufa Inukai mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello.

* * *

Y desde entonces la vida transcurrió sin más altercados entre las chicas o alguno más, días pacíficos y llenos de compañerismo sucedieron a los dramáticos acontecimientos de los últimos meses, las chicas disfrutaron de una buena paga sin peligros viviendo lo más cercano a una vida escolar normal que podían tener hasta el día que su contrato expiraba, el último día de clases, el día de la graduación.

-Tokaku-exclama Haru abrazando por la espalda a la peliazul.

-Haru, creí que ya estarías en el gimnasio-profiere con seriedad.

-Quería ir con ustedes-menciona la chica sujetándole la mano, una sonrisa tierna se apodera del rostro de Haru provocando que la peliazul sonriera.

-Se ven tan lindas juntas-dice Kirigaya que también estrechaba la mano de su pareja, ambas chicas se sonrojan con el comentario de la peliceleste.

-Continuemos, se nos acaba el tiempo para llegar-profiere Namatame apresurando su paso lo suficiente para que Hitsugi no tropezara.

-Vayamos, quiero ver que nos espera tras la graduación-dice Haru que con energía corre casi arrastrando a Tokaku.

 **Gracias por leer, por favor comenten, este es el penúltimo capítulo, indíquenme que subtrama olvido sellar para dejar completamente conclusa esta historia, sus críticas me ayudan mucho ha mejorar como escritor y si perciben que voy n reversa me gustaría que me lo dijeran, intentaré responder sus comentarios con seriedad pero no prometo nada, jajaja, (diablos bajo ninguna circunstancia puedo ser totalmente serio), saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes y muchas bendiciones a todos.**


	20. Yuri no Mayonaka

**"You can´t feel the pain in my soul because you are only concentrate in satisfy yourself"- sé que alguien ya debió decir esto pero no sé quien, XD.  
**

 **XD -¡Verga! ¡La puta madre! ¡Lo conseguí! ¡Siiií! ¡Al fin actualice esta cosa!**

 **D: -Excelente, fueron semanas arduas de trabajo y estudio, pero más que nada trabajo, aagh, trabajo te desprecio con todo mi hígado.**

 **XD -¡Despreciable actividad humana! ¡Maldito dinero! ¡Maldita pobreza! Lo único que da luz a mi existencia es saber que un mundo mejor está al alcance de mi teclado.**

 **D: -Ya no aguanto, detesto mi trabajo, odio el ambiente laboral, condeno a los compañeros de faena por su hipocresía, en mi cabeza solo resuelvo salir de aquel nocivo sitio pero me es imposible hacerlo, no tengo otro tipo de ingresos para mis necesidades y sin un título me veo recluído a un empleo sin futuro y mal remunerado mientras agnonizo cada día que estoy ahí.**

 **XD -Lo bueno es que estudio, algún día llegará la graduación, trabajaré cuarenta horas a la semana más horas extras y tendré más tiempo para escribir, aspiro a ser profesional, y escribir fanfics es solo una forma de madurar en mi narrativa y determinar mi estilo de escritura, es revitalizante hacer esto para ustedes.**

 **D: -Ya fue suficiente de ambigüedades, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguieron esta historia desde sus comienzos, a los que llegaron a la mitad, los que recién se vieron tentados a leer e inclusive agradezco a aquellos que cmentarn una sola vez y luego dejaron de hacerlo, jajajaja.**

 **XD -¿Por qué ríes? Yo soy la comedia.**

 **D: -Somos la tragicomedia, la escencia de un drama, nos complementamos llegando a ser uno solo.**

 **XD -Muy cierto, además somos personajes que representan a una sola persona, bien, bien, continuen que esto esperaron desde que todo comenzó...**

* * *

 **YURI NO MAYONAKA**

Dos semanas antes de la graduación…

Una chica de cabello castaño tecleaba a gran velocidad, "Cortafuegos superado, haber que esconde Yuri Meichi", encuentra la carpeta etiquetada "Proyecto Gedeón", la revisa minuciosamente, "Como sospeché, el nombre hace referencia al pasaje bíblico donde Gedeón escogío como grupo especial 300 hombres para enfrentarse a sus enemigos", lee los archivos, "Gracias al aporte e investigación de la Dr. Shutou he sido capaz de monitorear y reunir a un grupo selecto de mujeres con leves alteraciones genéticas que les aportan beneficios tanto físicos como mentales, un trabajo de investigación de treinta años que comenzó con mi padre se verán concluidos en mis manos, con la ayuda de HanabusaSumireko, una descendiente directa de la familia imperial original lograré dar un golpe de estado y colocarla como emperatriz obteniendo el control del país, para ello requiero de un ejército, no uno grande, uno poderoso, trescientos metahumanos con las combinaciones genéticas de las mujeres que reuní serían más que imparables…"-Que rayos-dice Shiena terriblemente confundida, "No soy un metahumano, no tengo superfuerza como Haruki o poderes mentales como Nio, que suponen que me hace especial, Chitaru, Hitsugi, Kouko, Otoya, Isuke, en ellas tampoco he percibido nada sobrehumano", continua su búsqueda, "Especificaciones:HaruIchinose, desde su nacimiento supe que sería especial sus ojos brillaban con el poder de su clan, mientras Meichi solo presenta esa coloración rosácea cuando ocupa su control mental, la permanente coloración de los ojos de Haru supone que ocupa sus habilidades inconscientemente todo el tiempo, su falta de cooperación y la negatividad a la hora de poner a prueba sus poderes impide saber cuales son sus límites", Kenmochi permanece en silencio observando todo ello, "Esto no está bien, no pueden simplemente ocupar nuestro material genético y crear un ejército para un atentado contra el estado, simplemente no deberían, debo hacer algo, debo decirles".

-Shiena, no te olvides que siempre te estoy vigilando.

-Lo sé-profiere Shiena girando su silla para encarar a la rubia-Pero hace mucho que ya sabías que las pirateaba, ¿por qué no me detuviste antes?

Hashiri suspira, se pasea frente a ella y le sonríe-Quería ser buena contigo, somos amigas, ¿no?

-Sí-responde Shiena con seriedad-Pero dudo que ese sea el motivo.

Nio se sienta en la cama de Otoya-¿Dónde está Takechi?

-No lo sé.

-Bueno-Hashiri vuelve a suspirar-En toda mi vida nunca había tenido amigas, reunirme con ustedes y compartir todas estas experiencias resulta algo especial para mí y las amigas se cuidan entre sí o eso he escuchado-menciona con una sonrisa gatuna.

-¿En el momento de la verdad permaneceras a nuestro lado?-pregunta levantándose de la silla.

-No lo sé-profiere apartando la mirada-Meichi me controla con algo más poderoso que la amistad-la rubia con una tierna sonrisa mira a la castaña.

-No lo aceptaran, yo no lo acepto, nos enfrentaremos, tú lo sabes.

-Estaré lista para ese día-indica al levantarse con un brinco-Mañana saldremos al cine, ¿nos acompañas?

-Claro-responde Shiena mientras Hashiri deja la habitación-No eres tan mala como quieres creer.

* * *

Tiempo actual…

-Hoy me siento complacido porque se gradua toda la clase negra, bueno casi toda-dice Mizorogi un poco nervioso.

-A Isuke no le importa 3-silba la pelirosa sentada en una banca al costado alejada de las chicas formadas en línea, ya tenía su título de educación secundaria así que era innecesario esforzarse en sus estudios de nuev aunque tampoco se esforzó demasiado la primera vez.

-Eso te pasa por no presentar ningún deber Inukai-menciona Azuma.

-Dormirte en clases y no estudiar para los exámenes-añade Nio.

-Aah, que aburrido-suspira la pelirosa mientras admira sus uñas.

-Continuemos, chicas-pide Ataru muy sonriente procede a entregar los diplomas, la ceremonia se produce con los mayores honores, las chicas muestran su respeto a su sensei y se despiden.

-Fantástico-clama Hashiri-Ahora vayamos con Meichi para entregarles su liquidación.

El grupo de chicas se presentan ante la directora, se forman en la habitación habitual, Haru se encontraba junto a su tía al igual que Nio y Midori.

-Debo decirles que es sorprendente el hecho de que todas sobrevivieran-profiere Yuri sosteniendo unos sobres en sus manos-Justo ahora les propondré que continúen trabajando para mí, indefinidamente, si se niegan les entregaré sus liquidaciones y podrán retirarse-indica con serenidad, espera con paciencia la respuesta.

-No gracias-Haruki es la primera en hablar-Voy a buscarme un trabajo menos riesgoso si no es mucho problema, además no quiero pasar más tiempo lejos de mis hermanos-indica al colocarse un pocky entre los dientes.

-Comprensible.

-Yo acepto-dice Sumireko subiendo las gradas hasta Meichi.

-Un trabajo permanente no se puede despreciar-menciona Banba al seguir las acciones de Hanabusa.

-Buena elección.

-A Isuke no le interesa, debo volver con mi familia 3-comunica la pelirosa.

-Una lástima.

-He aprendido mucho aquí-recita Namatame-Me agrada ser parte de este equipo y me llena de orgullo haber recuperado mi estatus-juega con sus manos buscando las palabras adecuadas-Pero este no es mi lugar, lo lamento Meichi-dono, continuaré mi camino alejada de los conflictos.

-No negaré que me decepciona, escuchar eso-profiere Yuri sacudiendo la cabeza-Eres un gran bushi, pero es tu decisión, continua en el camino que el mundo te ha preparado.

-Gracias-Namatame ofrece una reverencia.

-Yo acompañaré a Chitaru en su camino-exclama Hitsugi aferrándose al brazo de la pelirroja, ambas se sonríen.

-Muy bien, ¿qué dicen las demás?

-He tenido revelaciones sobre mi propia persona, y he cambiado, mi viaje inició aquí y no puede terminar en el lugar que comenzó, usaré el dinero para circunvalar el globo y eximir el resto de mis pecados-profiere Otoya con una seriedad poco habitual en ella-Quizás vaya a Europa y me consiga una bonita alemana 3-ríe la pelimorada.

-Amiga, casi logras convencerme-dice Haruki colocando el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y chocando las sienes.

-Esto sí que no me lo esperaba-comenta Meichi mostrándose confundida.

-Acepto su propuesta-dice Suzu-Ya he llegado muy lejos como para retractarme ahora-camina hacia Meichi.

-No podría encontrar un mejor trato laboral que el ofrecido por usted-dice Kouko, baja la mirada y observa su cruz, "Sacrificio, alguien debe ser capaz de hacerlo"-Lo haré-sube junto con Suzu.

-Excelente elección.

-No, yo también me alejaré de los conflictos, ya he tenido suficientes heridas y emociones fuertes para dos vidas-expresa Kenmochi negando con sus manos.

-Por supuesto.

Azuma observa a las mujeres paradas frente a ellas aunque su mirada estaba más enfocada en Haru, da un fuerte suspiro-No, esto no es lo que quiero ser, continuaré mis estudios y tal vez consiga un aburrido y bien remunerado trabajo de oficina-expresa con una sonrisa-Quizás cambie de parecer en el camino pero no seré una asesina.

-De acuerdo, esta vida no es para todos-dice Meichi, se dirige a las chicas que permanecían inamovibles de su puesto-Ha sido un verdadero honor haberlas tenido a mi servicio-les entrega los sobres con los cheques por sus servicios-Todas pueden retirarse.

Las chicas que negaron la propuesta ofrecen una reverencia y se dirigen a la salida-Un momento-exclama Tokaku-¿Qué hay de Haru? Ella…

-Ella permanecerá a mi lado, la guiaré en su vida y le mostraré el espléndido destino que le preparó el Altísimo-indica con solemnidad, adivinando los pensamientos de la peliazul se acerca a ella y le dice en un tono sagaz-Si quieres permanecer con ella tendrás que aceptar mi propuesta.

Azuma queda anonadada con esa treta, mira a Haru pero esta aparta la mirada-En ese caso…-decía Azuma.

-¡No!-grita Haru-No lo hagas, este no es tu camino y yo…no te quiero-solloza al encarar los ojos azules de Tokaku.

-¿Qué?-la sorpresa de todas se hizo presente en la exclamación de Azuma.

-No te amo, yo solo hacía lo que ella me pedía-gime la chica al señalar con su vista a Meichi-Ella quiere que estemos juntas para obtener control sobre los Azuma…

-Haru, basta-pide su tía con dureza.

-No, hice todo lo que pediste y rompiste tu promesa, Haru sigue prisionera aquí contigo-replica sacudiendo su cabeza en negación.

Azuma boquiabierta continua negándose a creer esas palabras, "No, no, te amo Haru, ¿por qué me dices esto? Es mentira, debe serlo"-Ichinose no juegues conmigo, todo lo que hemos pasado juntas, no puedes decirme que eran mentiras-su mirada se cristaliza amenazando con derramarse.

-Yo…yo te manipule, sé como usar mis poderes, te enamoré para conseguir mi libertad-Azuma sumamente conmocionada se congela, sus piernas tiemblan cediendo al pesar en su corazón-Pero no conseguí lo que quería, no hay motivo para que te sacrifiques por mí, ¡largo!, ¡vive tu vida, Tokaku!-Ichinose se acerca a Tokaku y coloca un delicado beso en los labios de la peliazul, Haru deja el lugar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, todas permanecían impactadas con lo sucedido, no podían concebir que Haru fuera capaz de algo como eso.

-No-susurra Tokaku cayendo de rodillas, las lágrimas brotan-Maldición-gruñe-¡No!-grita descontrolada presionando el suelo con sus puños.

-Es una lástima-dice Yuri-Pero debí suponerlo, Haru es demasiado honesta como para mantener esa mentira y ella es muy noble como para permitir que arriesgues tu vida por un sentimiento no correspondido, aunque no creí que fuera capaz de despedirse con un beso de lástima-indica paseándose frente a la peliazul.

-¡Maldita!-expresa Tokaku que se levanta furiosa para atacar a Meichi.

Yuri atrapa el brazo de la peliazul, levanta la rodilla y propina un poderoso golpe en el diafragma cortando temporalmente la respiración de Tokaku, rápidamente levanta su codo impactando la mandíbula inferior y con un puñetazo de una pulgada de distancia al pecho envía a la peliazul al piso sin sudar una sola gota.

-Eso era innecesario-dice dando la espalda a las chicas.

-¿Azuma estás bien?-pregunta Haruki muy angustiada al levantarla.

-Fui una estúpida, Sagae-jadea Tokaku apoyándose en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-El amor puede enceguecernos-dice Chitaru consolando a su amiga.

-Suficiente, retírense, nuestro trato se acabó y ya no las necesito-ordena con estoicidad-Buena suerte-esboza una sonrisa de superioridad mientras el grupo que decidió rechazarla se retiraba.

-Espero que hayan escogido bien, camaradas-exclama Sagae antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

-Eso espero-le responde Shinya antes de que ambas se perdieran de vista.

* * *

Las mujeres caminaban en silencio por el patio camino a sus habitaciones para recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse.

Shiena permanecía pensativa, tenía pleno conocimiento de las ideas de Yuri y no podía decidirse en contarles o no.

Azuma por su parte no encontraba consuelo en su cabeza, "¿Por qué besarme si no siente nada por mí? No puede ser tan cruel, dejarme el sabor de sus labios en mi boca cuando no volveré a verla, no, no, imposible, Haru no es de ese modo, me niego a creerlo"-Alto-dice Tokaku con una voz dura y autoritaria, sus amigas se detienen.

-¿Qué pasa Azuma?-inquiere Sagae.

-Sé lo que dijo Haru, pero me niego a creer que es verdad-dice llena de energía-Yo la amo y sé por la forma en la que ella me besó que me ama también-expresa con seguridad-No la dejaré aquí, ella no quiere estar aquí, regresaré y la liberaré-indica con una decisión tenaz.

-Tokaku, Meichi es su familia y tú eres demasiado joven como para ofrecerle algo-indica Hitsugi.

-No me importa, ella no será feliz cerca de esa mujer.

-No seas inocente, Yuri no lo permitirá, y no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacer que Isuke se enfrente a esa mujer-replica la pelirosa.

-No podemos dejar esto así como si nada, les contaré lo que planea Meichi-exclama Shiena logrando la atención de todas ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shiena?-pide Namatame.

-No fuimos elegidas al azar, nos han monitoreado por largo tiempo, quieren nuestros genes para crear un grupo especial de soldados con el nombre clave, "Gedeón"-informa creando desasosiego en el corazón de sus compañeras-Y ya tienen nuestra sangre y tejidos, los consiguieron durante el primer examen médico y el resto en nuestras constantes visitas al hospital, si nos vamos sin hacer nada ella se apoderará del país.

-Una razón más para volver-dice Tokaku-¿Quién me acompaña?

-Alguna vez les conté que fui destituida de mi cargo por mal uso de los contingentes militares-dice Shiena-Estaba a cargo de la distribución de refuerzos aéreos, desvíe un helicóptero para salvar un grupo abandonado y rodeado, la misión principal no fue comprometida pero aún así me expulsaron con deshonor-culmina dejando confusas a todas.

-¿Con qué motivo nos lo cuentas?-inquiere Takechi rascándose la nuca.

-Si fui capaz de arriesgar mi carrera por un montón de desconocidos, nada me impide arriesgar mi vida por una amiga, yo voy-exclama apretando los puños.

Chitaru levanta la mirada e infla el pecho-Cierto, a pesar de que usar nuestros genes sin permiso es atroz, el hecho de obligar a alguien como Haru a participar es más nauseabundo-formula con rabia.

-Muy cierto, Haru, no debería pasar por esto, la ayudaremos-profiere Hitsugi con tanta confianza como sus amigas.

-La vida fue injusta conmigo y devolví esa maldad al mundo, supongo que para redimirme debería comenzar ayudando a la linda y tierna Haru, hay que hacerlo-brinca emocionada la pelimorada.

-¿Qué esperamos?-dice Harukimoviendo su brazo con fuerza-No dejaremos a Haru a su suerte, vayamos por nuestro equipo y saquémosla de aquí-menciona ya tomando camino hacia las habitaciones en busca de sus implementos de combate.

-No, idiota-dice Inukai al retener a la pelirroja-No arriesgues tu vida por esa chica, tu contrato se terminó no debes seguir protegiéndola-exclama furiosa.

Sagae aturdida mira la preocupación creciente en la mirada dorada de la pelirosa-Isuke-susurra al tomarle la mano-Alguna vez le dije a Haru que arriesgaría mi vida por ella aunque no me dieran un centavo y es cierto, es mi amiga y soy incapaz de faltar a esa promesa-con su otra mano acaricia el rostro de la pelirosa.

-No, Haruki, no puedo seguir soportando tu estúpido altruismo, deja de pensar en otros, piensa en ti, piensa en mí-gruñe al apartar la mano que la acariciaba-No voy ayudarte y no quiero que vayas, por favor vámonos ahora-suplica muy alterada.

-Isuke, te amo, pero me pides demasiado, no abandonaré a una amiga, y no sé porque me he negado a comprenderlo, pero todos los sacrificios que hiciste nunca fueron por mí, todo fue por ti, te dolía que yo estuviera lejos por eso regresaste, no lo hiciste por mí, tu egoísmo se interpone en nuestra relación, si no superas eso en este instante, habremos acabado-dice Haruki con el corazón palpitando descontroladamente.

-No, Haruki, no estoy dispuesta a sufrir ni sacrificar nada más por ti-responde dejando caer sus brazos mientras su pecho se comprimía aplastando su corazón.

-Adiós Isuke-dice la pelirroja al besar los labios de la pelirosa-Debo liberar a una amiga-se aparta de ella con paso firme y mente serena, "Este día iba a llegar, yo lo sabía, no te lloraré hoy Isuke, primero ayudaré a Haru".

-Acabas de perder el amor de una buena mujer Inukai, tu orgullo es tu perdición-indica Tokaku al seguir los pasos de Sagae.

-Es una idiota, que no puede pensar solo en mí-susurra la pelirosa al irse en la dirección contraria, "Idiota, rechazarme por ellas, soy lo mejor de tu vida, como pudiste elegirlas a ellas sobre mí en toda ocasión", su ira era más grande que su dolor, sus pasos producían eco cada vez que sus tacos golpeaban el piso.

-Haruki, si tan solo esto hubiera pasado antes-dice Otoya muy pensativa-Ummh, haré el viaje que tengo planeado y si no consigo una alemana volveré por ti-ríe la pelimorada y emprende la persecución de sus amigas.

* * *

-Vaya, Haru, rechazaste a Tokaku para salvarla, realmente debes quererla mucho-expresa Nio recostada en un sillón de los aposentos de Meichi.

-Tokaku, no debe perder su camino por estar conmigo, esta destinada a cosas mayores y más nobles, yo tendré que aferrarme a la vida que me espera-comenta con una falta de vitalidad peligrosa.

-Haru, que mal verte así, extrañaré tu alegría-indica la rubia-Pero ten por seguro que el sacrificio que haces es por un bien mayor…-dice Hashiri observando el decaimiento de su compañera cuando su celular vibra-¿Hola?-Hashiri escucha atentamente-Entendido-expresa al salir del sillón y halar de Haru-Esta mujer es una maldita-susurra sin aguantar la risa.

-¿Nio?-inquiere la chica mientras es arrastrada.

* * *

Seis mujeres ataviadas con uniformes negros caminaban indetenibles hacia el edificio principal de Myojo hacia los aposentos de Meichi, se abren paso por una puerta doble de cristal, un grupo de cuatro guardias conversaban entre sí hasta que las chicas hicieron aparición, rápidamente se acercan al grupo.

-Señoritas estás no son horas laborales, tendré que pedirles…-decía el guardia.

-Tenemos cita-dice Haruki que con un devastador gancho lateral al temporal del sujeto, lo noquea, el siguiente intenta sacar su arma pero es detenido por la pelirroja con una patada a los genitales y un poderoso gancho ascendente a la quijada, el tercero sin tiempo a reaccionar recibe un puñetazo en el tabique nasal, rompiéndole la nariz, y cae al piso despúes de un fuerte antebrazo a la sien izquierda.

-Les creo-dice el último levantando los brazos en rendición y apartándose del camino de la pelirroja.

-Ummh, mejor no arriesgarme-dice Haruki al derribar al guardia con un revés.

-Haruki, me alegra mucho de que seamos amigas-menciona Chitaru observando a los cuatro hombres adultos tendidos en el suelo.

-Jejeje, hago lo que puedo-profiere Sagae al continuar hacia el ascensor.

-Me gustan las ventajas que aporta un metahumano con superfuerza al equipo-menciona Azuma al oprimir el botón del panel del elevador que las llevaría hasta Haru.

Tdas preparan sus revólveres medusa y demás equipamiento, estaban preparadas mentalmente para dar su último aliento, la puerta se abre y caminan hacia el cuarto de Meichi, observan la entrada cerrada.

-Probemos suerte-dice Kenmochi al tratar de girar la perilla-Cerrada-pronuncia-Haruki, por favor.

-Con gusto-una sola patada y la puerta de madera se quebró permitiéndoles ingresar, al hacerlo se encuentran con Haru y Nio tiradas en el suelo sobándose la cabeza.

-Estaba por abrir la puerta-reclama la rubia al levantarse y ayudar a Haru a hacer lo mismo, Tokaku se les acerca.

-Haru, vine por ti, sé que no era verdad lo que dijiste-menciona al abrazarla con angustiosa duda y fervorosa devoción.

-Tokaku, te amo, ayúdame-dice aceptando el calor de la peliazul.

Azuma sonríe con una indescriptible felicidad-Por supuesto.

Nio permanecía inmóvil sin querer alterarlas-Sí quieren huir les recomiendo las escaleras este, desde hace dos meses los guardias no se acercan por miedo a un fantasma pero tranquilas mientras yo este aquí el fantasma no las asustará-ríe la rubia.

-¿Nos ayudarás?-inquiere Kenmochi sorprendida.

-No, pero si me atan y amordazan no podré detenerlas o comunicar este altercado-indica extendiendo las manos juntas.

Azuma observa a Nio con mucha concentración-Quizás no seas una basura después de todo.

-Vaya que amable eres, Tokaku-dice con sarcasmo.

Hitsugi un poco intranquila sacude el brazo de Azuma-Debemos irnos.

-Correcto-dice Tokaku-Haruki, átala-pide la peliazul.

-Claro-dice la pelirroja sacando el cable de sus muñecas, antes de hacerlo se queda en seco y mira a Azuma-¿Me llamaste Haruki?

-Solo hazlo.

-Jejeje-sonríe muy divertida-No lo apretaré demasiado-indica al atar las muñecas de la rubia.

-Muy amable.

* * *

Meichi sentada frente a su ordenador revisaba las solicitudes de admisión para Myojo, su celular la distrae-Buenas tardes-escucha a la mujer del otro lado y muy enfadada se levanta-No me la quitaran, gracias por la información, prometo recompensarte por ello-cuelga el celular, teclea en su computadora y activa el sistema de contingencia-Nadie debe atreverse a enfrentarme-aprieta los puños y toma su celular, marca un número, escucha impaciente como este suena, tras medio minuto contestan-¿Diana?

-Sí, ¿qué necesita Yuri-sama?

* * *

Las chicas corrían por los pasillos, al doblar la esquina divisan la salida de emergencias, sin previo aviso una pared metálica comienza a sellar la salida.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-exclama Haruki pisando fuerte para llegar antes de que esta se sellara, apenas si logra atrapar la puerta, la sostenía con sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas y usaba toda su fuerza para tirar hacia arriba pero no lograba levantarla-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-ordena apretando la mandíbula, la puerta le sobreexigía trabajo a los músculos no podría contenerla mucho tiempo.

Tokaku siendo la primera tras Haruki se agacha y empuja la puerta de emergencia, la traspasa y mantiene abierta, Haru la sigue, Namatame llevando a Hitsugi de la mano son las siguientes.

-Haruki-pronuncia Shiena muy angustiada dudando si dejarla o no.

-Estaré bien-dice la pelirroja sabiendo que ella no podría seguirlas-Siempre hay más de un camino, ustedes tomen la vía rápida…yo las…alcanzaré…-la puerta comenzaba a ceder-¡Ya!-grita desesperada.

-Pero…

-¡Shiena!-grita Haru al extender su mano, Kenmochi algo indecisa se agacha y con ayuda de Ichinose aunque no era necesaria logra pasar.

Sagae sintiendo que sus brazos cederían antes de que Otoya pasara se arrodilla para aplicar mejor su fuerza-¡Sigue!

Otoya da un fuerte suspiro-¡Harucchi! Nos veremos luego-dice muy sonriente al agacharse para mirar a Haru.

-¡NO!-grita Haru, Takechi jala a Haruki y la puerta cae dividiendo al grupo-¡OTOYA! ¡HARUKI!

La pelirroja atónita se queda en el suelo sentada con Takechi sentado junto a ella, la mira y esta le sonríe muy alegre-¡Demonios Otoya! ¿Por qué no huiste?

La pelimorada se incorpora enérgicamente y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a erguirse-Mejores amigas, ¿recuerdas? No te dejaré sola.

Haruki sonríe al tomarle la mano y levantarse-Mejores amigas-exclama sonriendo con brillantez-Ahora debemos encontrar otra salida-menciona al escrutar los pasillos libres.

Takechi empieza a caminar sin rumbo pero Haruki la sigue-Vamos, entre las dos seguro podremos encargarnos de lo que aparezca-comenta la pelimorada alistando su revólver.

* * *

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!-exclama Tokaku golpeando la puerta que las separó de sus amigas, suspira con fuerza-Maldición, buscaremos la forma de reagruparnos una vez salgamos de aquí-explica pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-Sí, debemos huir todas-clama Ichinose.

-Haru-pronuncia Kenmochi-No saldremos todas, estamos dispuestas a defenderte hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-No quiero que lo hagan-replica con su respiración agitada, se sostiene el pecho por el indomable desasosiego.

-Queremos hacerlo-menciona Chitaru al abrazarla-Eres nuestra amiga, el motivo con el cual nos trajeron y por el que nos conocimos todas…

-No te abandonaremos, nosotras quizás estemos marcadas con nuestros pecados pero tú conservas una inocencia y bondad que no debería desaparecer de este mundo-habla Kirigaya sosteniendo la mano de Haru-Vamos, sé que saldremos bien.

-Sí-responde Haru, las chicas siguen su camino-Además Haruki es fuerte puede lograrlo-musita esperanzada.

* * *

Sumireko se encontraba con Banba tomando té en un una mesa para exteriores debajo de una sombrilla, el piso era de adoquines de colores sobrios, en una esquina una pequeña fuente y estanque con peces koi adornaba el lugar, bonsáis y bambús también añadían una atmósfera pacífica al lugar, a Sumireko le encantaba ese restaurante por esa misma paz que emanaba.

-¿En qué piensas, linda?-pregunta Shinya al percibir que la pelinaranja no bebía su té.

Hanabusa da un fuerte suspiro, baja la taza y un tanto desalentada le dice-Nada, solo que extrañaré a las chicas, quizás no fueran sofisticadas como mis amistades habituales pero…-esboza una sonrisa alegre al observar el rostro de Mahiru-Eran divertidas y sinceras, es difícil encontrar personas así.

Banba también deposita la taza-Siempre podemos invitarlas a una fiesta o a cenar-opina estirar la mano para sujetar la de Sumireko-Las volveremos a ver-sonríe.

-Sí-pronuncia Sumireko recuperando entusiasmo.

Una idea llega a la cabeza de Mahiru y un gigantesca sonrisa se apodera de su rostro-Podemos invitarlas a una fiesta de disfraces en Halloween, es una escusa perfecta para reunirnos y quizás ver al equipo sexy vistiendo un provocativo atuendo.

-¿Banba?-expresa con sorpresa-Es una gran idea-ríe junto con ella.

-También podría…-expresaba Shinya hasta que el celular de Sumireko la interrumpe.

-Buenas tardes-contesta la pelinaranja-¿Qué? De inmediato-dice antes de colgar, sus ojos azules palpitan al dirijirlos a Banba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta ansiosa.

-Tal vez no podamos invitarlas a Halloween.

* * *

-¡Puta!-exclama Haruki al encontrarse con otra salida cerrada, ni siquiera podían bajar un piso-¡Verga!-lanza un fuerte puñetazo impulsado con toda su desesperación y decepción, incluso así no consiguió nada más que cimbrar su muñeca-¡Mierda!-lanza otro golpe, apoya sus manos sobre el muro y suspira rendida, sacude la cabeza manteniendo su mirada en el piso, estaban atrapadas, si algo odiaba era no poderse mover libremente, su cabeza retumbaba en angustia, en cualquier momento vendrían por ellas los hombres de Meichi y se acabaría todo después de tanto sufrimiento, enemigos enfrentados y derrotados, a pesar de la circunstancia sonríe, Haru estaba libre y ella sabía que el dinero conseguido mantendría a sus hermanos el tiempo suficiente para que Fuyuka pudiera trabajar a tiempo completo-¡No! Nadie más que yo debe sufrir-dice la pelirroja apartándose con fuerza de la pared, sus pensamientos sobre la familia le regresó su tenacidad-Saldremos Otoya.

-¿Probamos de nuevo con los ascensores?-pregunta Takechi mientras contaba las balas en el tambor del revólver, recoloca el tambor y lo hace girar-Me siento con suerte-sonríe con jovialidad.

-Si no se abren esas puertas por si solas lo haré yo y bajaremos por los cables si es necesario-expresa al caminar enérgicamente.

* * *

Tokaku y las chicas habían logrado salir, se escabulleron hasta donde tenían escondido un auto, por desgracia su conductora designada seguía atrapada, Azuma se impacientaba el tiempo corría mientras Kenmochi tecleaba ferozmente en su laptop intentando liberar a sus compañeras.

-Es inútil-dice Shiena, su tono era impaciente, no quería rendirse pero no podía ayudar, el sistema se cerró evitando cualquier intrusión al sistema, nunca sintió tanta impotencia como en ese instante-No puedo hacerlo-declara agobiada, cierra la computadora, sus ojos brillan, el pecho le aprieta, dos de sus amigas estaban a merced de Yuri y era incapaz de ayudar, se quita los anteojos-No, podemos esperar más-indica mientras una lágrima logra escaparse, se cubre el rostro avergonzada, cuando sus dotes eran más necesitados había fracasado y perdido dos amigas-Lo siento-solloza-No pude-se apoya en el vehículo azul y gime descorazonada.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste-menciona Chitaru igual de angustiada pero manteniendo la calma, camina en círculos pensando en sus opciones.

-No lo hagas, Chitaru, debemos irnos, si permanecemos aquí nos descubrirán-comenta Azuma, su perfil seguía estoico en cambio no su mente que reprochaba cada instante la decisión que había tomado-Salgamos de aquí.

-¡No!-clama Haru apretando el brazo de la peliazul-Ellas…

-Se sacrificaron por ti Haru, si no eres libre, será en vano-profiere Kirigaya confortándola con un abrazo.

-No debía ser así-gimotea, soltando a Azuma, acepta la situación lo cual pesaría en su concienca y carcomería su alma.

-Chitaru, tú conduces-dice Azuma al entregarle las llaves.

Namatame la mira confundida-No dijiste que lo harías tú si Haruki no podía.

-No sé conducir-declara la peliazul.

-¿Entonces por qué…

-No quería parecer infantil frente a Haruki, ¿de acuerdo?-acepta al abrir la puerta-Lo cual ya no importa-dice con un atisbo de furia, golpea el auto conun puño cerrado-Maldita sea.

Kenmochi ingresa cabizbaja a los asientos traseros, seguida por Haru y Hitsugi, Tokaku cierra la puerta y va al asiento de acompañante, Chitaru enciende el vehículo.

-Tiene una familia-las chicas voltean para mirar a Haru la cual había pronunciado esas palabras-Haruki tiene una familia y Otoya una vida por delante, es injusto.

-La vida lo es-aclara Tokaku-No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere-el vehículo se mueve.

-Haru, se hará responsable por ellos-susurra la chica dejando confundidas a sus compañeras sobre que significaba eso.

Sagae llega frente a los dos ascensores, antes de que pensara en abrirlos Takechi la detiene-¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que me siento con suerte-se acerca a los botones, aprieta uno y el sonido del elevador subiendo sorprende de sobremanera a Haruki, observa el panel superior y en definitiva parecía que subía.

-No puede ser, no tengo tanta suerte-menciona Haruki rascándose la cabeza.

-Tranquila, estás conmigo-dice Takechi muy alegre, el sonido de llegada se hace presente y la puerta comienza a abrirse-Te dije-exclama al darle la espalda al ascensor y dirijirse al cubo.

-Alto-dice Haruki al tomarle de la mano antes de que Takechi pretendiera dar un paso más-No seas imprudente-aconseja apuntando al abismo que se había abierto.

-Diablos-dice Otoya al bajar la mirada y encontrarse con pura obscuridad-Te debo una-profiere al regresar con Haruki abrazándola con fuerza-Que miedo me dio, jajajaja.

Haruki se contagia de risa-Jajaja, rayos no es momento-repentinamente el otro ascensor también comienza a subir-Demasiada coincidencia, alista tu arma-se dejan de abrazar-Colócate ahí-señala, Haruki se agacha frente al asensor, Otoya se coloca en ángulo y prepara sus revólveres.

Observan como los números se iluminan cada piso que ascendía el cubo, con cada pitido el ritmo de sus corazones se aceleraba, y cuando llego a ellas estaban al borde de un paro cardíaco, se abren las puertas y el cubo estaba vacío.

-Oh, por Kami-sama-suspira Haruki muy aliviada.

-¡Mierda!-grita Otoya con alegría por volver a respirar-Eso me hizo sudar.

-Y eso que no empezamos-escuchan, inmediatamente sienten escalofríos, esa era una voz que ni siquiera en sus pesadillas hubieran querido oír, miran a Diana flotando en el hoyo del primer ascensor, usaba un casco dorado con alas que dejaba libre su cabello, un top blanco que cubría su busto, un par de brazales, un gauntelete dorado para el brazo derecho y uno negro para el izquierdo, un pantalón blanco y dos botas doradas,-¡Sorpresa!-una fuerte onda golpea a las chicas estrellándolas brutalmente contra la pared-Dos para llevar, por favor.

* * *

Chitaru conducía hábilmente por la ciudad, no tenía licencia porque al estacionarse siempre se apagaba el auto así que no debía frenar demasiado, todas evitaron hablar en el camino, ya estaban muy distraídas y agobiadas por abandonar a las suyas, aunque Haru todavía tenía una duda en mente.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Tokaku mira sobre el asiento-Tomaremos un barco a China, Meichi no nos buscará allá, la yakuza y las tríadas no se llevan.

-Será peligroso-menciona Shiena, observaba por la ventana dubitativa, todo era arriesgado y el incierto destino de sus compañeras no dejaba su mente.

Kirigaya viendo el pesar en Haru extiende su peluche hacia ella-Lo necesitas más que yo-dice con una débil sonrisa en su boca.

-Gracias-profiere al apretujarlo contra su pecho.

-Ay, no un semáforo-suspira Namatame.

-A la derecha, no pares-indica Azuma, Chitaru lo hace, pronto suena su celular-Tokaku contesta, estoy conduciendo, pueden ser mis padres-dice al sacar su celular del bolsillo y entregárselo.

-Mushimushi-contesta.

-Azuma me estás fastidiando-dice la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Tokaku siente una mezcla de temor e ira al escucharla-Cállate, no has hecho más que utilizarnos a tu antojo y obligar a tu sobrina a vivir en el dolor y violencia de tu mundo.

-Escucha bien, si no cesas en esta ridícula tentativa de escape ahora mismo tendrán sellado su destino-pronuncia con una sequedad tenebrosa.

-Escucha esto, vete a la verga-exclama la peliazul al cortar la llamada.

Sus amigas la miraban muy sorprendidas por la osadía de la chica-No sé que te dijo pero seguro no está contenta-comenta Kirigaya muy aturdida.

-¿Qué puede pa…-el vehículo es embestido por un objeto desconocidovolteándolo con violencia chocan contra un camión pequeño y una moto se golpea lanzando a su conductor contra el pavimento, los cristales se rompen, las ocupantes anonadadas y aterradas son heridas con las esquirlas de los vidrios, tan brutal impacto las dejó moribundas, incapaces de moverse.

-Haru-susurra Tokaku, observa con desasosiego el cuerpo inconciente de la pequeña pelirroja, luces rojas y azules tintinean a su alrededor, coches patrulla rodeaban el área, pensaba que esa era una buena noticia, con la policía cerca Yuri no podría actuar.

El auto se parte a la mitad, una hoja de espada gigantesca atraviesa el vehícu separando os asientos traseros y delanteros, una monstrusidad metálica negra levanta ambas partes y las sacude sacando los cuerpos maltrechos de las chicas, Azuma cae sobre Shiena, al parecer era la única despierta y que podía reprochar sus palabras, su agresor vestía una armadura metálica con apariencia samurái con el hombro derecho pintado con la bandera imperial del sol naciente, los agentes de policía se acercan con sus armas apuntando al lugar, una ambulancia se aproxima con premura a la escena.

Un hombre canoso sale de un auto negro y se encamina primero hacia la escena, se acerca a la criatura metálica-¿Quién es usted?-pregunta el hombre sacando su placa de policía.

-Un bushi bajo el mando de Meichi-dono-responde con una voz metálica.

-Demomios, esto será difícil de encubrir-expresa.

-Meichi-dono confía en su capacidad, comisionado Yamato-menciona regresando su mirada a los cuerpos de las chicas, Tokaku con su cuerpo magullado intenta tomar su arma, Saoi pericbe el acto, mira a Yamato-Necesito cinco bolsas para cadáveres-abre la palma de su mano en dirección a la peliazul y una descarga eléctrica detiene su cerebro, los párpados se cierran con lentitud mientras llena de impotencia veía los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeras y la hermosa chica por lo cual lo dio todo, "Haru".

* * *

-Rebelarse contra nosotros fue un terrible error-menciona Medina que con ademán sacude al par-Ridículo en verdad-sonríe al chasquear sus dedos provocando que las chicas se eleven del suelo y golpeen el techo-Jajaja, diablos, están fácil, no creí que la fuente de metahumanos como Neiji y los Kana fuera tan débil-expresa con diversión.

Haruki con dificultad se levanta, alza los brazos y formando una sonrisa en su rostro le dice-¿Débil? No, tú lo eres,

Diana ríe con fuerza-Un poco de por favor, niña-le apunta haciendo una pistola con la mano-¡Boom!-pronuncia muy alegre, una poderosa energía remueve todo objeto en ese pasillo, incluyendo a Takechi que se mantenía fuera de combate pero Haruki apenas retrocedió, Medina queda anonadada-¿Cómo es posible?

-Esa es la verdadera fortaleza, Medina, no tu cobarde forma de pelea indirecta-bufa la pelirroja camina con cautela manteniendo su guardia-Quieres jactarte de tu fuerza, enfrentame a mano.

-Bien-silba la mujer, cruje sus dedos y se coloca en posición, mueve sus pies ágilmente mientras se acercaba, era una maestra en capoeira-Aunque fueras mejor que yo, mi escudo psíquico asegura tu derrota-Diana con saltos acrobáticos se lanza de manera agresiva con patadas sincronizadas.

Sagae permanece en su sitio, Medina estaba a pocos metros, da un salto giratorio con patada, Haruki reacciona a tiempo y engancha la pierna e inmediatamente la golpea contra una lámpara de pared, las chispas saltan y los cristales raspan la piel de la chilena, Medina tanto sorprendida como adolorida permanece en el suelo con gran pertrubación, "¿Cómo es esto posible?", levanta la mirada para encontrarse con la pelirroja que sonreía muy confiada.

"-Sé que puedes leer mi mente-piensa Haruki-Escucha esto, solo te vi pelear una vez y fue suficiente para entender la idiosincrasia de tu escudo, reacciona ante estímulos bruscos u objetos a altas velocidades inclusive evita que tu cuerpo sea oprimido pero no actúa contra elementos inmóviles, levantate y continuemos-esta vez Haruki truena sus dedos y el cuello."

-¡Maldita!-gruñe al levantarse y antes de poder alcanzarla con su puño Sagae atrapa el brazo, quizás no pudiera tocarla pero cuando el escudo se activaba lo hacía alrededor de todo el cuerpo cubriéndola como una armadura y como toda armadura cuando se mueve también lo hace el que va dentro, Diana sin tiempo para reaccionar es levantada del suelo y lanzada por sobre el hombro de Haruki hasta golpear el piso, su espalda se entumece, sus costillas recienten el impacto y su cabeza arde en rencor.

-Al parecer si soy mejor que tú en las artes marciales-ríe la pelirroja mientras veía como la mujer se retorcía al levantarse-No sabes tratar con el dolor, debe ser porque nunca te lastimaron, ¿verdad?-menciona buscando ofuscarla.

-Ya no jugaré-dice Diana, Haruki es partada con violencia pero se agacha reduciendo su centro de masa y frena el empuje friccionando sus pies y manos contra el piso evitando golpearse contra la pared-¿Cómo sigues soportando?

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo nunca estuve jugando-expesa la pelirroja, de su cinturón saca algo y antes de que Diana pudiera entrar en la cabeza de la pelirroja esta se inyecta algún líquido en el cuello-Glóbulos verdes, eso convirtió a Neiji en un agobiante problema, espero que ello se replique en mí-suelta el inoculador se encamina hacia la telépata con una enorme energía recorriendo sus venas.

Medina frunce el ceño por demás furiosa, extiende la mano y frena en seco a la pelirroja, Haruki se impulsa y empuja esa pared invisible sin éxito-No eres tan fuerte-menciona Diana.

-Tú tampoco-Medina escucha una voz alegre y cantarina, al mirar atrás ve a Takechi apuntándole con un revólver apoyada contra la pared, oprime el gatillo y una bala sale disparada.

-¿En serio?-dice Medina cuando la bala llega al rango de su escudo y se detiene-Las balas no…- ¡Boom! La munición estalla en una bola de fuego blanco y luminoso, encegueciendo y aturdiendo a la pelinegra.

Haruki aprovecha, la toma de la cintura y con un súplex la golpea contra el piso, la levanta y avienta contra la puerta del ascensor creando una abolladura, Diana cae muy adolorida.

-Se terminó, Medina-profiere Sagae al levantarla y arrojarla contra la pared contraria, Diana intenta moverse pero Haruki la impulsa de regreso a la pared, la toma del brazo y haciendo palanca la avienta de nuevo contra el suelo, Diana no podía apartar de su mente el dolor así que no podía contraatacar con lo fácil que era para ella, solo necesitaba pensar, pero estaba agobiada por los golpes, estaba a merced de alguien menor a ella y no tan poderosa y por cometer un solo error, pelear limpio.

-Haruki, déjala-se escucha una voz femenina, una que petrificó a Sagae.

La pelirroja se voltea para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello rosa-¿Isuke?

-Escucha, Haruki, Meichi ya tiene a tus amigas, deja de pelear y te prometo que todo saldrá bien-expresa la pelirosa con suavidad, su mirada temblaban en angustia y dudas.

Haruki aturdida con la presencia de Isuke medita el camino que la trajo hasta ahí, "Nio, no le comunicó esto a Yuri, nadie más sabía que haríamos esto", aprieta la mandíbula llena de ira-¡Fuiste tú! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Maldita!-sus ojos no lloran esta vez, solo se enfocan en la pelirosa mientras una imparable sed de sangre movía el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Isuke desenfunda una pistola y dispara, un dardo se incrusta por sobre la clavícula, los pasos de Haruki se reducen y su cabeza mareada no puede permanecer de pie, se apoya contra la pared y la observa, Inukai era incapaz de mirarla al rostro, se notaba que le dolía hacerlo, lo cual no reducía en lo más mínimo la furia de Sagae-Te mataré-susurra la pelirroja, su corazón palpitaba descontrolado pero no por dolor, ya no había más dolor por los actos de Isuke en el corazón de Haruki ahora solo existía rabia.

-Cállate-grita Medina que con tan solo apuntar golpea la cabeza de la pelirroja brutalmente contra el concreto, dejándola noqueada, Diana seguía apuntándole mientras se acercaba.

-No la mates, Yuri las quiere vivas-menciona Isuke con un tono deprimente.

-Por ahora-aclara la chilena, gira su cabeza para mirar a Takechi, la pelimorada desde el otro lado seguía impactada y furiosa por la aparición de Isuke, "Maldita, ella me dejó por ti, y la deje ir porque ella te amaba en verdad, nadie puede ser tan maldita Inukai como para traicionar dos veces a la persona que dices amar", Otoya levanta su arma, Diana la despoja simplemente al atraer el objeto, mira el otro revólver en el piso y también lo pone lejos de la pelimorada y se concentra en ella.

-Espera-dice Inukai-Yo me encargo de ella-Isuke, guarda la pistola y a diferencia de la forma que miraba a Haruki para Otoya dedicó una lúgubre y furibunda.

-Inukai, estoy tratando de reformarme pero creo que nadie me culpara por tener un pequeño desliz contigo-ríe muy divertida sacando los sables de su espalda.

-Puta, ella me dejo por tu causa-gruñe la pelirosa al sacar sus dagas personalizadas.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué dices? ¡Ella te prefirió!-clama la pelimorada, sus armas chocan, Takechi obtiene ventaja con sus piruetas pero Isuke se mantiene a la altura de la agilidad de Otoya evadiendo y bloqueando sus ataques.

-Todo empezó contigo-gruñe Inukai.

-¿Me culpas?-dice confusa-¿Por tú traición?, nadie más que tú la perdió-sus miradas agresivas indicaban más que una pelea física entre ellas, la pelimorada decidida en matar a esa felona pelirosa se apresura en atacar.

-Esto se está tardando-dice Medina al empujar a la pelimorada enviándola al suelo, le apunta con el índice y la hace levantar la cabeza-Adiós-un sólido golpe en la cabeza la envía al reino de Morfeo.

-Idiota, yo quería encargarme de esa loca-gruñe la pelirosa.

-¡Eh! Cuidado con su tono señorita-musita la pelinegra-Si lo quieres puedes matarla ahora, Meichi no dirá nada si le falta esta.

-No-resopla la pelirosa-Quizás a Meichi no le importe pero si a Haruki.

* * *

Midori ajena a toda la situación que vivían las chicas de la clase negra fue con Yuka, Kelly, Hana y un par de hombres a su casa.

-Midori, te apareces por fin-expresa un hombre mayor de casi ochenta años-No te dignaste en aparecer para el funeral de tu padre-recrimina el hombre mientras fumaba un cigarrillo negro.

-No pude abuelo, estuve recluída pero ahora Meichi me ha liberado para entregar una propuesta-indica con calma.

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?-indaga el anciano con sus ojos rojos cansados, las arrugas en su cara demostraban la experiencia y el dolor que soportó en su vida, además de que ya no podía con ello.

-Paz, alianza y un nuevo mundo-profiere la peliverde suplicando con su mirada que aceptara.

El viejo suspira cansado-Ya no estoy para tanto alboroto, por eso tu padre estaba a cargo, acepta en mi nombre y has los preparativos para que pueda nombrarte mi sucesora, estoy muy viejo y cansado para buscar a alguien más-sonríe sacudiendo la cabeza-Además eres el único familiar que tengo así que te pediré un solo favor-dice el anciano empujando su silla de ruedas hasta ella.

-¿Qué necesita, abuelito?-pregunta al inclinarse para tomarle las manos.

-Nuestro apellido debe perdurar, ponle tu apellido a tus hijos sin importar quien sea el padre.

* * *

Yuri ingresa en una bodega clandestina en el distrito de Sinjuku acompañada de Hashiri, el lugar estaba vacío, solo unas lámparas que colgaban del techo y un par de jaulas ocupaban espacio dentro de esas cuatro paredes grasientas y oxidadas antes usadas para actos tan depravados y atroces que incluso Meichi sentía naúseas con tan solo estar ahí, pero tendría que soportarlo asuntos serios la traían ahí, Saoi aún en su armadura junto con Diana, Isuke, Sumireko, Mahiru, Kouko y Suzu todas ataviadas con sus vestiduras de combante custodiaban a las capturadas, las siete rebeldes usaban esposas y estaban arrodilladas, apenas se mantenían conscientes.

Yuri las mira derrotadas y sacude la cabeza-En serio me decepcionan, yo las junté, les pagué salarios y compensaciones ridículas, me preocupe en mantenerlas vivas y alejadas del peligro que involucra mi visión y ustedes me pagan con traición y apartando a la única familia que me queda de mi lado-se pasea frente a ellas, cuando mira a Haru nota que tenía un oso azul entre los brazos lo cual la confunde-¿Por qué no la desarmaron?

-Es solo un peluche-pronuncia Saoi.

-No importa, ahora…

-Tú no eres mi familia, mujer despreciable-gruñe Haru manteniendo la cabeza agachada, Yuri se sorprende en extremo por esas palabras que podría esperar de cualquiera menos de esa niña, Ichinose levanta la cabeza y sus brillantes ojos rosas expelían la rabia naciente en la dulce chica-Eres mi carcelera.

Meichi jala a Haru del brazo con dureza-Escucha bien, eres lo único que tengo como recuerdo de mi hermana, cuando murió yo decidí protegerte, sin mí ya estarías muerta, no me juzgues por crear un mundo en el cual estarás a salvo.

-No quiero estar a salvo si este es el costo-solloza con furia.

-Me duele que pienses así, tú eres importante para mí pero debo enseñarte disciplina-menciona con dureza-Tus amigas serán más que suficiente para hacerte entrar en razón, de todos modos no las necesito más.

-¡No!

Yuri la aparta de ellas arrastrándola por el piso-Adelante, mátenlas y quemen este lugar.

Ninguna de las chicas se movió,incapaz de seguir tal orden, en cambio Diana coloca sus manos en la cabeza de Haruki…

-¡Aléjate de ella!-Medina es golpeada con un puño de Saoi, Diana sale expulsada chocando contra la pared-No tocará a mi hermana, Yuri-sama-expresa girando hacia la mujer castaña, que parecía no dejaba de sorprenderse por los actos de sus subordinados.

-Akio-llama Haruki-Gracias-sonríe aliviada y en extremo agradecida, "Con que así se siente tener un hermano mayor que te proteja".

-Ustedes, deténganlo-ordena mirando al grupo que todavía permanecía leal.

-No-responde Sumireko impactando la mente Meichi-Aprobamos su visión del mundo pero no asesinaremos a nuestras amigas para ello-indica con firmeza, las otras no replican demostrando que pensaban como ella, Inukai por su parte solo se aparta del grupo muy confundida y aterrada casi vio morir a su pelirroja por sus actos.

-Las he visto crecer y fortalecerse durante veinte años, no me puedes pedir que las lastime, son mis niñas-profiere Shutou agachándose hacia las chicas para abrir las esposas, Kouko y Banba la secundaron.

-No podemos cambiar al mundo si nos destruimos entre nosotros-profiere Kaminaga liberando a Namatame.

-Mostrar compasión nunca ha sido sinónimo de debilidad-menciona Hanabusa moviendo su cuerpo frente a las chicas como si fuera su representante.

Banba intenta liberar a Haruki-No, gracias puedo sola-dice la pelirroja al abrir las esposas solo usando su fuerza bruta-Ves-sonríe al levantarse.

-Muy bien Sagae ahora también me asustas a mí, no solo a Mahiru-dice la peliplateada dando palmadas a la espalda de Haruki.

Meichi irradiaba enojo, "Enfrentarme es inconcebible, les mostraré"-Nio-exclama al mirarla buscando su apoyo, ella había salvado a la rubia y ganado su devoción, Hashiri no debía darle la espadla, pero inclusive la rubia retrocede levantando a Haru y dejándola sola, estupefacta y furiosa.

-Jajaja-Yuri voltea para ver quien se atrevía a reírse-Lo notas, estás sola, sin nosotras no eres nada-profiere Azuma mientras se erguía.

-Te equivocas-bufa con una sonrisa-Lo soy todo-sus ojos cafés se tornan de un color rosáceo sumamente brillante, de pronto la cabeza de las chicas comienza a zumbar seguido por un penetrante dolor de cabeza, Tokaku regresa al suelo retorciéndose-Su mentes débiles no pueden encararme, traidoras.

-Yuri-sama…por favor-susurra Hanabusa sujetándose la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no morirás eres una pieza clave, pero no necesito a tu "Trofeo de plata", eso te enseñará a no desobedecer-clama mientras sus ojos alumbraban con mayor intensidad, las órbitas, oídos y narices de las chicas sangraban, su cerebro estaba siendo licuado.

-¡No!-grita Akio moviéndose hacia Meichi, desenvaina la katana, Yuri no logra acceder al cerebro de Akio para someterlo, en ese instante libera a las chicas y su cara adquiere por fin una mueca de angustia.

-¡Cabronazo!-Saoi es derribado por una onda invisible empuja el aire con violencia, Diana se eleva del suelo e iracunda se toca el moretón de su rostro-¿Cómo te atreves?-con su telequinesis arranca una lámpara y la arroja a un costado, levanta la mano derecha cerca de los cables de la lámpara y atrae la electrcidad sobre su palma generandoo una bola de energía, las luces parpadean y chispas salen de las manos de Medina.

Akio impresionado admira el poder de aquella mujer-Nos engañaste todo este tiempo Medina-expresa desde su armadura-No solo eres telequinética, controlas gran parte de la gama de poderes quinéticos, ¿verdad?

-¿De qué te sirve saber eso?-pronuncia al impactarlo con la energía recolectada provocando un cortocircuito en la armadura, paralizando las funciones mecánicas del traje.

Yuri aplaude-Magnífico trabajo, Diana, creo que te consideraré para ser mi nueva mano derecha.

-Oh, por favor-replica Hashiri.

-Silencio, negarte a cumplir mis órdenes ya debería costarte la cabeza-indica con dureza-Tienes suerte de tener una cabeza hermosa-expresa con una sonrisa.

Meichi se toma su tiempo para recuperar la compostura, observa a las chicas tendidas, sometidas, con sus orificios cefálicos sangrando profusamente manchando el piso con un rojo viscoso, temblaban y gemían de forma lastimera.

-Son unas niñas, preocupadas en cosas de adolescentes, piensan que todo se trata de ustedes-menciona Meichi mientras rodeaba los cuerpos agonizantes-Nunca se ha tratado de ustedes, yo soy el "Lirio de Medianoche" (Yuri no Mayonaka), florecí en medio de la oscuridad y podredumbre, pero ahora mi fragancia se esparcirá limpiando lo indeseable y llenando los rincones…con más "Lirios de Medianoche"-sus órbitas brillan nuevamente y con ello las convulsiones de las chicas.

-¡BASTA!-grita Ichinose, su voz nunca había sido agresiva pero esa palabra resonó con incalculable ira, Meichi siente como su energía dejaba de afectar a las mujeres y confusa en extremo voltea para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante y fulgurante de Haru-Ellas me han protegido y les prometí que les devolvería el favor-se aparta de Nio y camina hacia Yuri.

-Ingrata-profiere al abofetearla, Haru se desploma por la fuerza del golpe-Puedes defenderlas con tu mente, pero tu cuerpo es débil-espeta mientras Haru lagrimeaba tocándose la mejilla-Quizás puedas deterneme a mí, pero no a ella-mira a Diana-Deja con vida a Shutou y Hanabusa, las otras no me importan.

-Mi currículum dice, "Nada de menores de edad", me encargo de las mayores, encuentra quien mate a las otras-comenta la chilena caminando hacia una pelimorada.

-Espera-dice Meichi inesperadamente, Medina observa a la mujer y se percata de que una pelirosa mantenía el cañón de una pistola contra la sien de Yuri-Déjame arreglar esto, espera por favor, Diana-profiere Yuri muy calmada-Inukai, ¿a qué se debe esta insolencia?

Isuke tenía la respiración agitada y la mirada trémula-Nos hiciste promesas a todas, a mí me prometiste perdonarla.

Meichi gira su cuerpo para observa confiadamente los ojos de la pelirosa-Sé que no dispararás-expresa con superioridad-Si lo haces, perderás todo tu dinero.

-No 3-silba la pelirosa-Ya intercambie el cheque y lo coloqué en una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal del caribe 3-menciona logrando que Yuri cambie otra vez su mirada a una de angustia severa-¡Bye! 3-presiona el gatillo, la pólvora inunda el lugar y destello perturba la calma.

-Innecesario-bufa Meichi mientras una bala flotaba justo sobre su frente, Inukai entra en pánico y es cuando Meichi la desarma y con un fuerte rodillazo al abdomen la paraliza en el suelo.

Diana se acerca haciendo bailar la bala en su palma-Me subestimas, Isuke 3.

-Y tú te sobreestimas-exclama Akio soltando humo desde los brazos de su armadura, "Redistribución de energía completa", resuena dentro del traje, "Perfecto".

Akio se levanta e inesperadamente se encuentra frente a frente con Diana, "Tú también te sobreestimas", se eleva sobre él y coloca sus manos en el casco, con un brusco y rápido movimiento da un giro de ciento ochenta grados a la cabeza, la armadura cae pesadamente al piso con un fuerte estruendo metálico.

-No sé que querías lograr con eso-menciona Medina muy sonriente parada triunfalmente en la espalda de su contrincante derrotado.

-Ganar tiempo-dice Banba levantada y recuperada así como sus amigas, en su mano tenía una jeringa-No debieron darnos acceso total al equipamiento-sonríe con grandilocuencia y la sangre en su rostro se encargó de darle una tétrica apariencia.

-No es nada gentil tratarnos así, Meichi-dono-dice Hanabusa al liberarse de su vestimentas dejando a la vista sus prótesis metálicas-Si las deja irse con Haru aún tendrá nuestra lealtad, es una promesa-comunica al limpiarse la cara con un pañuelo blanco que termina manchado con su sangre-Rechace la oferta bajo su propio riesgo-profiere con una sonrisa al lanzar el pedazo de tela al suelo.

-Jajajaja-Yuri no puede evitar reírse-Gracioso-pronuncia muy sonriente-Medina, por favor.

Diana encara a la pelinaranja-Tú, no irás al Valhalla, a ti te espera el Helheim, sin gloria alguna-con un chasquido Sumireko se levanta del suelo e impacta una columna de metal-Las cartas no están a su favor, lindas-menciona al sacar sus naipes y hacerlos girar alrededor de ella velozmente.

-Esa mujer es aterradora-expresa Hitsugi ya con un poco de sangre mal limpiada en el rostro.

-Somos más, aprovechemos eso-dice Hanabusa levantándose.

-No gracias-dice Medina lanzando las cartas contra ellas produciendo grandes cortes superficiales dejándolas en el suelo y manchandolas con su propia sangre, las cartas ensangrentadas empienzan a rodear a Takechi y Haruki-Todavía necesitas a Shutou, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto, nadie más tiene sus conocimientos en genética, además aceptó replicar su condición si podía encontrar una cura para ella-profiere al levantar a Haru-Si consigo juventud eterna, ya no necesitaré que seas mi sucesora y te podrás ir, pero hasta conseguirlo seguirás conmigo-le aprieta el brazo con fuerza.

-No-solloza intentando zafarse-¡Diana!-grita Ichinose logrando llamar la atención de la mujer que al mirarla se encuentra con una resplandeciente mirada rosa-Duerme, por favor-ipso facto Medina comienza a tambalearse, se sujeta la cabeza, cae sobre sus glúteos y se recuesta en el piso muy somnolienta, impactando a Meichi.

-Sorprendente, Haru, estás aprovechando tu potencial de forma excelsa-alaga al liberarla y acariciar su cabeza.

-Déjame-dice al apartarse bruscamente pero esto no logró quitar la sonrisa de orgullo de su tía.

Inukai logra incorporarse y sacar sus dagas, intenta un ataque por la espalda pero Meichi voltea a tiempo atrapando la muñeca, con una palanca disloca la muñeca, la derriba y con un fuerte pisotón al pecho la somete, Inukai tose con fuerza mientras retrae sus brazos hacia el pecho sujetándose la muñeca derecha mientras lloriqueaba.

Yuri suspira-Eres una gran decepción Inukai, eres la única invulnerable a los efectos de la habilidad de mi clan-se arrodilla para mirarla a los ojos-Eres orgullosa, vanidosa, avariciosa y narcisista, dotada de gran destreza y un cuerpo atrayente, hubieras sido una gran espía pero no, solo eres un enorme potencial desperdiciado-le sujeta la cabellera y la golpea contra el suelo-Y todo por un sentimiento que ni siquiera es totalmente tuyo-dice la castaña logrando confundir a la pelirosa-Así es-Meichi estruja las mejillas de Isuke-Ninguna de ustedes se enamoró por cuenta propia, yo las manipulé, filltré hormonas en el aire acondiciona, haciendo que se sintieran a gusto con sus compañeras y desarrollaran confianza y alegría al estar con ellas, ¿no es así como se siente el amor?-expresa con una sonrisa sardónica-Te sorprenderías de lo que un poco de dopamina hace en el sistema nervioso humano-la golpea nuevamente con el concreto del piso reventándole la sien y llenando el piso con sangre, los gimoteos de Isuke eran desgarradores-Tu vida acaba ahora.

-Déjala-pronuncia Ichinose al lanzarse sobre Meichi, ella se levanta, la arroja al suelo y toma una de las dagas de Isuke.

-Suficiente, ya no me importa lo que signifiques para mí, Haru, morirás junto con ellas-mueve su mano maquinalmente, en último instante Hashiri se interpone y la cuchilla se clava entre las costillas de la chica, un grito ahogado se desprende de la garganta.

El rostro de Ichinose empieza a transmutar hasta convertirse en una cara llena de horror, sus facciones adquirieron un decaimiento agudo y un parálisis facial de pánico.

-Esto…es lo que realmente…quieres…Yuri-gime Nio aferrándose con fuerza a la leva de Meichi, llenando de consternación a la mayor que quedó atónita con el acto de la rubia-Éramos…aliadas…debíamos pelear juntas…no esto…-expresa mientras una espesa y sangrientan sustancia sale de su boca al momento que cierra los ojos y su cabeza cede hacia un costado.

-¿Nio?-dice Yuri temblando-¡Nio!-extrae la daga y la sacude con desesperación-Nio-susurra mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse pero no lo lograron-Esto es culpa suya-gruñe la castaña acercando su rostro al pecho ensangrentado, recuesta a la rubia y llena de ira se enfoca en las mujeres vapuleadas que no salían de su asombro al ver el sacrificio de Hashiri, "¿Por qué las culpo? ¿Acaso ellas la arrojaron contra mí? Ella solo cumplió con su propósito, con lo que le pedí, fue leal a mi causa más que yo misma", Meichi meditabunda analiza las caras demacradas y aterrorizadas, no había puesto todo su esfuerzo en mantenerlas vivas como para asesinarlas ella, solo el pavor y errática rabia que sintió al saber que la traicionaban y alejaban a su único familiar la llevó a decisiones apresuradas y emocionales dejando todo fuera de su control y por ello perdió a otra persona importante en su vida.

-No-clama Ichinose, apuntándole con el inoculador de Kirigaya-Como todo lo demás, esto también es consecuencia de tus actos-recita al presionar el gatillo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Meichi se sostiene el pecho y se desploma desconsolada-Sí, todo es mi fallo, perdí de vista lo que quería lograr-menciona con un incontable dolor en el pecho-Esto era exactamente de lo que quería protegernos, el odio y rencor…necesito otra oportunidad-menciona cn serenidad apretando lo ojos.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-dice Haru tocándole el hombro-Y yo puedo perdornarte si prometes redimir tu error-profiere al ayudarla a levantarse-Comienza ahora porque no tenía veneno.

-Eres más madura, de lo que piensas, Haru y con un noble corazón-expresa todavía alterada, abre su palma y le muestra el dardo, sorprendiéndola, nunca había tocado su piel-En definitiva, no soy quien para destuir esa noble inocencia tuya-deja caer el objeto y abraza a su sobrina-Lo repararé.

Inukai se sienta y se arrastra lejos es cuando un par de brazos la levantan.

-Tranquila, ya terminó-dice Haruki sintiendo confusión en su corazón pero con una decisión clara en su cabeza.

-Lo lamento-susurra la pelirosa.

Las demás se unen a ellas y observan la escena, ninguna se lo imaginaba, Nio entregó su vida por ellas.

Un pequeño ruido las distrae, era Saoi saliendo de la armadura-Demonios, tardaré tres semanas en reparar el cuello de esta cosa-se coloca de pie al mismo tiempo que Medina salía de su sueño.

-¿Qué debo hacer para matarte?-exclama al mirar a Akio.

-Diana, déjalos-expresa Yuri al agacharse para recoger el cuerpo de Nio-Váyanse por favor-ordena-Haru puedes irte con ellas, Suzu, hablaré mañana con ustedes-indica mientras apreciaba el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos.

Las chicas y Akio se retiran con toda calma, todos se encontraban aturdidas, Shiena antes de retirarse se acerca al cuerp de Nio y le acaricia el cabello, mira a Meichi y puede percibir el dolor que le causaba su pérdida y el no poder expresarlo con lágrimas, agacha la mirada y se retira.

Diana se aproxima-Yuri ella…

-¡LARGO!

-Bien-dice levantando las manos y retirarse-Tanto drama por nada-susurra al atravesar la puerta.

Meichi se queda petrificada con la mirada sobre el vientre de la rubia, reprochando su acto, y sintiendo como se le iba el alma.

-Meichi, no vayas a matarme-escucha la mujer y suelta un fuerte suspiro.

-Nio, si no te quisiera tanto, te arrojaría a ese cocodrilo que metiste en el estanque-gruñe al soltarla y dejarla caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-Oooh, pero Chika me ama, ella no lo haría-expresa al sobarse la cabeza y sonreír como si fuera una niña librándose del castigo que merecía su travesura.

* * *

Al otro lado de la puerta…

-No puedo creer que Hashiri se sacrificara-pronuncia Azuma tan sorprendida y consternada como sus compañeras-No debí ser ruda con ella-dice al mirar a Ichinose-Te salvó, nos salvó…yo debí…

-No hagas escándalo niña, la rubiecita está viva-indica Medina haciendo un ademán con sus manos.

-Maldita bruja, y sus estúpidos poderes ilusorios-gruñe Tokaku-Que bueno que estás viva-clama al voltear para encontrarse con Nio y abrazarla.

-Yo también te quiero Azuma-dice la rubia un poco confundida-¿Cómo?

-Ya aprendí a distinguir el perfume que oculta tu peste-profiere al soltarla para que el resto de chicas se le abalanzaran tirándola al piso.

-¡Nio!-exclama todo el grupo en el suelo a excepción de Isuke y Tokaku obviamente.

-Me rompen…las costillas-gime Nio ahogándose por el peso de todas ellas.

Todas se levantan y ríen entre sí sin decirse nada, todas ya se conocían demasiado como para necesitar hablar.

-Ustedes son un grupo muy curioso-menciona Diana atrayendo su atención-No se detengan por mí, ya me voy, mi cuñada me espera en casa con mi hijo y ya estoy atrasada-dice con una gran sonrisa-Espero no tener que enfrentarlas de nuevo, me causan muchos problemas, en especial tú rojita-profiere al tocarle el hombro a Haruki-Tú eres exactamente lo que me decía mi madre a tu edad.

-¿Qué te decía?-inquiere Sagae manteniendo calma y amabilidad, no quería enojar a esa mujer que solo necesitaba pensar para matarla.

-"Vos si sos bien berraca, niña"-dice mientras se retiraba riendo, las chicas la miran desaparecer por una esquina, una temible femme fatale, la mujer más poderosa que conocían digna de admiración y respeto además del más completo temor.

Sagae se coloca las manos en las caderas y con un fuerte suspiro dice-Quisiera ser como ella.

-De acuerdo-dice Hashiri-Mañana por la mañana saldrán de aquí, vayamos a tomar una baño caliente y salgamos a comer sushi.

-Es una gran idea, Hashiri-dice Kouko.

-Estoy de acuerdo, linda-pronuncia Hanabusa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todas con sus mochilas estaban reunidas a las afueras de Myojo.

-Mi tía vendrá a recogerme, pronto-dice Tokaku-Así que aprvecharé para decirles…-suspira llenándose de valor-Gracias, son unas grandes amigas y espero volverlas a ver algún día y con toda el alma espero que no haya armas ese día-una pequeña sonrisa se formó en las que la escucharon.

-Haru, quiere darles las gracias, no por protegerme en su lugar quiero agradecerles que sean mis amigas, les juro que planearé un viaje para todas nosotras-exclama con alegría.

-¿Y de dónde sacarás todo el dinero para hacer eso?-indaga Kirigaya.

-No se preocupen si no lo consigue, yo puedo prestárselo y sin intereses-menciona Hanabusa palpando suavemente el hombro de Ichinose.

Un vehículo azul marca "Suzuki" de fabricación del año 2000 se aparca en su lado de la acera, una mujer de cabello azul muy sonriente dice-Hola señoritas, ¿han visto una joven de cabello azul de ceño fruncido?

-Tía-resopla la peliazul.

-Perdón Tokaku no te reconocí con esa sonrisa en la cara-ríe la mujer.

Haru se rápidamente se abalanza a abrazar a todas y cada una de ellas colocando un beso en la mejilla de todas lo cual sorprendentemente también incluía a Isuke que estaba apartada del grupo pero ya nadie se sorprendió por el infinito perdón que Haru pdía guardar, se subió primero al auto.

-Tú debes ser Haru-dice la mujer-Mucho gusto, sabía que Tokaku podría conseguir una amiga si cambiaba de aires-indica muy alegre, "Pero no esperé que la trajera a pasar todas las vacaciones con nosotras".

Haruki atrae a Azuma y le susurra-Tu tía no sabe lo que viniste a hacer, ¿verdad?-Azuma mueve la cabeza diciendo, "No" y Sagae asiente diciendo, "Lo sabía", la suelta y Azuma sube al vehículo.

-Hasta la próxima-dice mientras el auto arranca y se aleja de ellas.

-¿Cómo les irá?-se pregunta Namatame.

-Calmada, Yuri seguirá al tanto de ella, solo no la involucrará en la revolución-menciona Hashiri.

-Aún no sé, cual será el resultado de sus maquinaciones-profiere Kenmochi todavía curiosa.

-Si sigues viva es porque Yuri espera que no se entrometan-expresa Suzu.

-No, solo quier ir a casa.

-Las extrañaré muchachas-exclama Banba al abrazar a Haruki y Shiena.

-Nosotras también-mencionan ambas.

-Estaremos en contacto-dice Kouko con serenidad-¿A dónde irán?

Chitaru sujeta la mano deKirigaya y muy sonriente dice-Iremos a Estados Unidos, encontraré a mis padres y esperaré hasta que tengamos la edad para casarnos…

-Sí, después de todo ya está permitido por allá-exclama la peliceleste llena de alegría.

-Sólo volveré a casa-expresa Haruki-Y me despediré de las peleas, tengo desgarrados todos mis músculos como maltratada mi psique, necesito recuperarme.

-Lo que ella dijo-responde Kenmochi asintiendo completamente de acuerdo.

-Viajaré-dice Otoya-Ahora que ya legalice mi nombre…

Sagae inquieta por esas palabras indaga-¿No te llamas Otoya Takechi?

-No, es una alias que me invente antes de venir acá para que no me siguiera un detective-informa la pelimorada abrazando a la pelirroja-Pero llámame Otoya, me gusta como dices mi nombre.

-¿Ah?-expresa la pelirroja, "¿Qué tipo de gracia hago al decir Otoya?".

-Les deseo mucha suerte en su camino de aquí en adelante-proclama Kaminaga-Que Kami-sama las llene de bendiciones y perdone todos sus…nuestros actos, que nos perdone a todas-expresa mirando a la pelirosa del grupo la cual solo aparta la mirada de forma apática.

-Ustedes se quedan, ¿cierto?-menciona Chitaru.

-Sí-responde Shinya-No hemos terminado de ofrecer nuestro cuerpo en sacrifico por la revolución.

-Mucha suerte con ello-expresa Namatame al ofrecer una reverencia.

-Volveremos cuando lo hayan logrado-dice Hitsugi con una sonrisa, mira a Inukai y le dice-Tú no te me vuelvas a aparecer-amenaza e Inukai solo suelta un gruñido de fastidio.

Un taxi se detiene-Es nuestro-menciona Chitaru.

-¿Puedo acompañarlas?-pregunta Takechi-Quiero ver si logro conseguir unos boletos de último minuto a Tahiti.

-Por supuesto-contesta con amabilidad la pelirroja.

-Auh, ¿Takechi porqué quieres ser el mal tercio?-bufa la peliceleste incómoda pero no molesta.

-¿En serio? Por lo general me dicen que hago un buen trío, ¿o no Haruki? 3-ríe la pelimorada con lujuria.

-¿Eeeeh? Por supuesto-sonríe con nerviosismo.

Las miradas sorprendidas no se hicieron esperar.

-Yo tengo el video-murmulla Hashiri cerca de Shiena.

-Mándalo a mi correo-responde con un susurro y la rubia asiente.

Las tres suben al taxi y se despiden agitando las manos siendo correspondidas con el mismo gesto.

-¿A dónde irán ustedes?-pregunta Hanabusa.

-Tomaremos un tren-dice Sagae-Las tres-completa al dedicarle una sonrisa lacónica a la pelirosa.

-Mucha suerte-profiere la pelinaranja mientras Kenmochi detenía un taxi.

-Adiós, queridas-profiere Shutou cuando las tres mujeres estuvieron dentro del automóvil.

-Adiós no, hasta la próxima, Suzu-clama Sagae mientras el vehículo se movía alejando a sus amigas de ella, se despiden con una sonrisa alegre diluída con melancolía.

* * *

El viaje hasta la estación de trenes fue callada, ninguna pronunció palabra alguna, al llegar fueron a boletería y continuaron al tren que llevaría a Inukai, Shiena se quedó atrás a una distancia prudente donde no podía oírlas.

-Es nuestra despedida, Isuke-dice Haruki con un tono decaído.

-No debe, ser así-comenta la pelirosa tan deprimida como ella-Fíjate en todo lo que hice por ti, nos amamos, por favor, permanece conmigo-pide con sus palpitantes pupilas escrutando los cambios faciales de la pelirroja.

-No, no fue por mí, todo lo hiciste por ti-responde con firmeza-Sé que contigo reiré y también lloraré, además ahora sé que nunca harás nada que no te beneficie, por más que te ame debo decirte adiós, no quiero llorar más-menciona agachando la mirada incapaz de verla a los ojos.

-Entiendo-susurra la pelirosa, toma la mano de Haruki y esta levanta la mirada-Es cierto, sufriremos si permanecemos juntas-menciona con tristeza pero una sonrisa cansada se forma en su rostro-Haruki, eres la primera persona que puedo decir que amé de verdad, y eso significa mucho para mí, espero que encuentres la felicidad, así no sea conmigo, yo la buscaré, pero quiero que recuerdes por siempre el amor que nos tuvimos y me prometas que no descansarás hasta que sientas con otra mujer lo mismo que sientes cuando nuestros labios se juntan-profiere al acariciar el rostro de la pelirroja y besarla con intensidad ante la mirada atónita de pasajeros y transeúntes, sus bocas se separan lentamente-Adiós, Haruki-susurra meláncolica al obligarse a sonreírle.

Sagae también sonríe-Lo prometo Isuke-el silbato del tren indica su partida, la pelirosa entra en el vagón, Haruki la ve por última vez através del cristal de la puerta y esta le dedica una sonrisa angelical, la máquina se aleja dejando un vacío devastador en la pelirroja.

-Haruki, nuestro tren parte en cinco minutos-llama Shiena con cautela.

-Por supuesto-dice al voltear perezosamente y caminar a lado de Kenmochi hacia las escaleras eléctricas-¿Dónde te quedas?-inquiere algo distraída.

-Vivo una parada antes que la tuya-responde-He investigado tus datos personales, perdón-dice evitando mirarla.

-Pero que curiosa eres, Shiena-dice al esbozar una sonrisa lacónica y colocar su brazo encima de los hombros de la castaña.

-Es un defecto de familia, mi madre es periodista y mi padre detective-indica con calma buscando iniciar una conversación amena.

-Vaya, ustedes deben tener conversaciones familiares interesantes-comenta intentando alejar su mente de la pena de perder un amor.

-Están divorciados-contesta con seriedad.

-A eso exactamente me refería, linda-pronuncia con una sonrisa divertida a lo cual Shiena sonríe.

-Sí, ya lo superé-dice mientras subían y continuaron charlando hasta llegar a la cima y Haruki se coloca un pocky en la boca y saca un segundo sifilítico que sostiene entre sus dedos.

-¿Quieres uno?

* * *

 **Jajajajaja, no se lo crean, vendrán los epílogos. Esto no acaba todavía.  
**

 **Aunque la historia que deseaba contar concluye aquí.**

 **Bueno terminaré agradeciendo a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos en la orden que me aparecen:**

 **Alon64**

 **Ari392**

 **Azu Rush**

 **Blake93**

 **Krystal-sama**

 **KyoxAya13**

 **LightDark0**

 **Makki-chan**

 **Miliang**

 **Pika-anime**

 **RatchetPower-chan**

 **Riicoccette**

 **Sakurako-Vegeta**

 **TENSHINOKIRA**

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02**

 **TokoxTsunami3**

 **UsuiTakumiSenpai**

 **Winter Belladona (Mmmh, como me gusta ese nombre XD)**

 **Y07**

 **bionic221**

 **caher1998 (Si ese no es un año de nacimiento no sé que es XD)**

 **elsapallo (Este nombre me resulta hilarante por algún motivo XD)**

 **flakyrukia**

 **franmichs**

 **hinangietrujimora**

 **jaydisita.8709**

 **katiadragon646**

 **lNigthmareoflove21l**

 **lasuper15**

 **liksun32**

 **melanypao18 (Se me hace que es una mujer de nombre Melany Paola y que su edad oscila entre los 18 y los 19, "Que buen detective soy" XD, "Claro que también podría estar equivocado)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos ustedes, Arigato, Thanks, Merci, Dank, Spasibo, Grazie y buenas noches, ¡Na zdorovje! Comrades. ¡Larga vida al Yuri!**

En una fría noche una silueta femenina se dibuja debajo de un farol, enfrente de una casa tradicional japonesa donde nueve hermanos residían, una joven percibe la sombra y sosteniendo en manos a una niña pequeña se apresura en salir a investigar, es seguida por los otros siete hermanos que se abalanzaron velozmente contra aquella figura gritando:

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Onee-san! ¡Onee-sama!

-Yo también los extrañé-dice la mujer abrazando a toda la comitiva de recibimiento con una gran sonrisa que indiscutiblemente mostraba su formidable alegría.

-Bienvenida a casa Haruki-dice la joven que cargaba a la niña abriendose camino entre las pequeñas manos y el ánimo incansable de los niños para abrazar a la pelirroja.

-Gracias, Fuyuka.


	21. Epílogo I

**Este es el primer epílogo de un grupo de... bueno no sé cuántos haré pero todos estarán de un modo u otro correlacionados, en todo caso esperen más para rellenar los huecos que dejé.**

 **EPÍLOGO**

La tarde caía con un color anaranjado depresivo, las sombras se dibujaban sobre grandes rascacielos fríos y acongojados con la depresión de los trabajadores, a esa hora una joven pelirroja esperaba su hora para terminar el día y regresar con su familia.

-Sagae, cada día estás más distraída- menciona un hombre de cabello negro vestido de guardia.

Haruki mantenía su mirada en el reloj y de manera melancólica responde –No termino de acostumbrarme a un trabajo de horario fijo.

-Pero parece que deseas que termine el día.

-Lo hago, Komatsu, tengo familia en mi casa- dice con una sonrisa pesada.

El hombre hace un mohín con su boca –Pero que rara eres- Komatsu se le acerca y con una sonrisa confiada profiere -¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos esta noche a tomar algo? Tengo una amiga que quiero presentarte- inmediatamente el hombre comienza a reír.

-No sé porque te lo conté- susurra la pelirroja –Ya para o voy…

-¡Déjenme!- grita un hombre mientras se agitaba desprendiéndose del agarre de un par de guardias.

-Vamos- indica Komatsu al dirigirse al escándalo.

-¡No me iré sin antes hablar con esa zorra!- exclama el hombre alterado, era un sujeto elegantemente vestido, de un metro setenta y contextura fuerte -¡Maldita ven y habla conmigo!- señala enfurecido a la recepcionista del lugar que permanecía temblorosa en su asiento.

-Señor por favor, retírese- ordenan los guardias y este no daba indicios de ceder.

-Déjenlo, hablaré con él- habla la recepcionista, se levanta y con cuidado se lo lleva hasta la puerta de salida.

-No me confío de esto- dice Sagae quedándose a pocos metros de la puerta observando los ademanes exagerados del hombre.

Como los instintos de Haruki pocas veces se equivocaban el tipo comenzó a tironear a la mujer, la pelirroja inmediatamente salió a defender a la agredida, separó violentamente al par tirando al hombre al piso.

-Su última advertencia, váyase- gruñe Sagae.

-No se entrometa por favor- pide la mujer logrando enfurecer a Haruki, "Trato de ayudar maldita sea, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Dejar que te golpeé? ¿Qué te pasa mujer?"

El hombre se levanta y apretando sus puños vocifera –No te metas, puta- lanza un golpe, Sagae lo evade, atrapa el brazo y avienta violentamente a través del cristal lo cual sorprendió a todos los guardias por dos cosas, el valor de la pelirroja para dañar propiedad de la empresa y agredir a un individuo extraño al lugar y más que nada les sorprendió la fuerza que debió ejercer aquella chica para que el cuerpo del hombre rompiera el cristal a prueba de balas.

-¡Sagae pero qué diablos!- grita el guardia mayor, su supervisor.

Haruki se quita su gafete y su revólver –Tómelo como mi renuncia- pronuncia con tranquilidad y se retira del mismo modo.

-¡Espero su uniforme en mi escritorio mañana a primera hora, señorita Sagae!- grita el supervisor mientras Sagae cruzaba la calle hacia la parada de autobús.

* * *

Al día siguiente Haruki envió un mensajero a dejar el uniforme, no quería acercarse al lugar, se mantuvo acostada en su cama hasta las diez de la mañana cuando Fuyuka entró en la habitación.

-Te despidieron de nuevo- dice la castaña, lo cual era más una aclaración que una pregunta.

-Renuncié- aclara la pelirroja retorciéndose entre las sábanas.

Fuyuka suspira cerrando los ojos y se acuesta sobre su hermana –No puedes seguir de esta manera, no eres la misma desde que volviste, te noto desanimada y furiosa, ¿qué tienes?- indaga con delicadeza.

-Varias heridas profundas- responde sin meditar.

-No puedes continuar de este modo- dice la castaña al levantarse y salir del cuarto.

Haruki con pesadez sale de la cama, va a la sala, se percata de que su hermana menor dormía en el único sofá que poseían, el pequeño niño se veía tan pacífico con sus suspiros entrecortados, Sagae sonríe enternecida, desvía la mirada y observa Fuyuka con un canasto de ropa en sus brazos.

-Déjame ayudarte, ahora no tengo nada que hacer- dice la pelirroja acercándosele.

-Lo hubieras dicho hace dos horas- menciona Fuyuka –Solo debo colgarla, si quieres ayudar ve a la puerta y espera al camión de la leche.

La pelirroja salió y sentó en las gradas de madera, viendo hacia los muros de piedra esperando el paso del vehículo, los minutos pasaron, no falta decir que aquel camión no apareció y que Haruki muy aburrida se apoyó en la pared, su cabeza divagaba de un lugar a otro, en su absorción personal un auto compacto y elegante marca "Suzuki" color azul se estaciona frente a ella, la pelirroja se levanta muy confusa, una chica sale del auto y alegra el ánimo de Sagae, era una hermosa chica que usaba gafas de sol y unos tacones de oficina negros, vestía un uniforme de secretaría gris con una camisa blanca y un chal rojo sobre su cuello, toda su vestimenta le asentaba bien a su cabello castaño amarrado en un par de trenzas.

-¡Shiena!- exclama Sagae corriendo hacia su amiga, la abraza y levanta casi haciendo caer las bolsas que llevaba.

-A mí también me da gusto verte- dice con una sonrisa tan grande como la de la pelirroja cuando esta la colocó en el suelo y se apoderó de las bolsas –Gracias.

-Sígueme- pide la pelirroja mientras subía las pequeñas gradas -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bueno vivo cerca, no tenía nada que hacer y me dije: "Hey, por que no voy a visitar a Haruki, ya son tres meses que no nos vemos"- expresa muy emocionada al retirarse las gafas y guardarlas en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo?

-Bien- suspira con pesadez –Los compañeros son agradables y el ambiente…

-¿Te despidieron?- pregunta la pelirroja al notar el desinterés con el que hablaba.

-Renuncie después de mandar al demonio a mi jefe- ríe muy alegre –Creo que no sirvo para una oficina.

La pelirroja también ríe, al parecer no era la única que no podía acostumbrarse a un ambiente laboral normal -¿Segura?

-Sí, escribí mi hoja de renuncia, se la coloqué en su escritorio y me despampane lanzándoles epítetos soeces- carcajea –Nunca me sentí tan bien.

-¿Haruki, llegó… - decía Fuyuka que andaba sin su blusa pero por suerte usaba un sujetador y tenía una playera turquesa entre sus manos que usó para cubrirse cuando percibió a la amiga de su hermana y su cara se tornaba carmesí -¡Haruki! ¡¿Por qué no me avisas que tienes compañía?!- clama terriblemente abochornada.

-¿Cómo iba saber que andabas semidesnuda?- se justifica sin dejar de sonreír –Ella es Shiena- dice al señalar a la castaña.

-Uhh… ¿Hola?- saluda Kenmochi igual de sonrojada sacudiendo su mano.

-Ho…la- responde al saludo y rauda va a su habitación.

-Ella era Fuyuka- dice la pelirroja.

-Es muy…linda- susurra.

-¿Uh?

-Nada- pronuncia la castaña –Vamos a la cocina traje los ingredientes para preparar Takoyaki.

La tarde se la pasaron conversando sobre trivialidades, Shiena conoció a los hermanos de la pelirroja y les pareció un grupo muy unido y bullicioso, se sintió eipecialmente intrigada por la jovialidad y mansedumbre de Fuyuka que al muy contrario de su nombre desprendía calidez y candidez por igual, llegada la noche decidió quedarse, los hermanos se durmieron y las dos ex compañeras seguían conversando muy animadamente.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- pregunta Haruki.

-Me dedicaré a escribir, ya acabé con los trabajos de oficina y los de campo- indica estirando sus brazos -¿Qué hay de ti?

-No lo sé- menciona volviendo a un estado depresivo –Simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a una vida sin emociones pero al mismo tiempo deseo dejar de pelear- comenta recostándose en su futón –Soy una contradicción viviente, Shiena.

Kenmochi se acuesta en su futón –Sé que sabrás que hacer- dice la castaña cerrando los ojos –Mañana será otro día, con suerte uno mejor- profiere cubriéndose con la cobija –Solo debemos mantenernos fieles a nosotras mismas.

-Quizás tengas razón- musita la pelirroja también cierra sus ojos –Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches- pronuncia Kenmochi -¿Quién apaga la luz?

-Ooooh, pero ya estoy acostada.

* * *

Los días siguientes a la visita de Shiena fueron rutinarios con un patrón repetitivo, Haruki de nuevo estaba en el patio observando como sus hermanos jugaban bajo el brillo naranja del sol y la vida pasaba, debía volver a trabajar o pronto se terminaría el pago que recibió por sus labores en Myojo. (Ahora regresen al capítulo Pétalo de hielo y fuego para que sepan quien es tal hermano pues me da pereza describirlos de nuevo)

-Cuidado- clama Mafuyu.

-Pues no juegues si no soportas el contacto directo- profiere Ai que casi muy al contrario de su nombre era un tanto altanera y problemática pues estaba pasando por la adolescencia y con la ausencia de una figura fuerte en la familia se desviaba del camino.

-Un momento, desde cuando estás tan agresiva- dice Haruki caminando al patio.

-No, Haruki, no lo hagas no eres mamá para que tenga que contarte mis problemas personales- menciona al cruzar los brazos.

Sagae frunce el ceño molesta por ese abrupto bache que se abrió ante su intervención -No, no soy mamá y tampoco soy tu hermana pero prometí velar por todos ustedes pues los amo y detesto no poder guiarlos como deseo porque yo misma no sé como hacerlo.

-No me hables...

-¡Tú no me hables con ese tono!- exclama deteniendo al instante los ánimos de su hermana -Perdón, hablemos, por favor- pide con urgencia, gritarle le había dolido.

-Claro.

Se apartaron del resto y se sentaron en la acera.

-Mientras estuviste fuera, conocí a una chica...- empezó Ai.

-¡Wow!- exclama Haruki sorprendida.

-¡Baka! No se trata de eso- reclama muy sonrojada.

-Jejeje, perdón.

-Me hice muy amiga de ella pero resultó que ella quería más que una amistad...

-No dijiste que no.

-Pero a mí me gustan los chicos- menciona -Y al mismo tiempo me gusta tenerla como amiga aunque suele celarme cuando se acerca un chico guapo, ¿qué debo hacer?

Sagae en ese instante tiene un conflicto de intereses y un cortocircuito neuronal, "Uh, como putas respondo a eso, con sinceridad supongo" -Dile lo que piensas como me lo dices a mí, si te desea como amiga aceptará tu solicitud aunque le duela en el alma.

-¿Será así de fácil?

-No, nunca lo es pero debemos ser fuertes y valientes para seguir adelante- indica entre suspiros.

Durante la noche cuando sus hermanos dormían salió al patio y se sentó cruzando las piernas, cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza hacia la luna llena que centelleaba al chocar con las hebras rojizas del cabello, su mente trabajaba arduamente para decidir su plan de acción.

-Has estado así por dos horas, ¿nos vas a dejar de nuevo?- inquiere Fuyuka que salió a verla en su batín.

-Me temo que sí- responde al salir de su meditación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo esta vez?- profiere restregando sus brazos para quitarse el frío.

-Retomaré el curso de administración de empresas que dejé pendiente en el ejército.

-Te reenlistarás.

Haruki va y abraza a su hermana -Un año más, y ya no me volveré a alejar.

-Eso espero- solloza la chica.

-Gracias, Fuyuka.

 **Primer Epílogo completado, en esta ocasión agradeceré a mis seguidores o los followers que tengo pero como la mayoría son los mismos que me tienen en favoritos solamente escribiré los nombres de quienes no aparecieron en la anterior lista:**

 **DaniHorta13**

 **Legan Hanazono**

 **MFernandaRS**

 **Naoto S**

 **Gracias, a ustedes también chicos, y espero saber pronto de ustedes, tú especialmente MFernandaRS, no dejes de escribir encuentra tu inspiración y para Legan Hanazono que es un compañero escritor más antiguo que yo pues, actualiza más seguido hombre.**

 **Eso es todo, mando abrazos y saludos desde Ecuador.**


	22. Epílogo II

**EPÍLOGO II**

El sol se eleva en el cielo dejando atrás la oscuridad de la noche, su luz penetra por una pared de cristal desprovista de cortinas, el brillo golpea el rostro de una hermosa chica de cabello morado.

-Umm- gruñe Otoya tapando su cara con la mano –Ay, ¿dónde diablos me habré quedado anoche?- se formula la pelimorada todavía con los ojos cerrados pero sintiendo un brazo delgado sobre su vientre, frota sus ojos y los abre -¡WOW!- exclama muy sorprendida al encontrarse en una habitación carente de camas y con el piso completamente cubierto por una alfombra roja y cojines del mismo color adornados con varias mujeres desnudas de todo tipo de estatura, peso y raza –Jejejeje, ya me acuerdo- dice muy contenta –Diablos, debo dejar las drogas- menciona al apartar el brazo de la mujer de tez negra que la abrazaba, intenta levantarse pero cae, con sus manos evita golpearse la cara y adquiere una postura en cuatro –Ouh, me duele todo, debí divertirme mucho anoche, jejeje- se levanta y mientras camina distingue muchos juguetes sexuales tirados por toda la habitación y un par de cámaras de grabación profesionales apuntando a toda la escena -¡MIERDA!- grita conmocionada –¡Me metí en una porno!

-Shhhh, no hagas tanto ruido, chinita- exclama una mujer rubia más alta que Takechi pero un busto más moderado, la mujer logra erguirse y le sonríe coquetamente.

-Soy japonesa, no china- indica un poco indignada.

-Da lo mismo- responde muy divertida.

-¿Haber Sofía te gustaría que te dijera rusa?

-Soy Ucraniana- responde –Bien, japonesita- suspira la mujer.

Otoya se retira al balcón todavía desnuda, al salir y observar se da cuenta de que esta en un hotel en el piso veinte tal vez, con una piscina justo abajo y la playa al frente, quedo mirando la vastedad del mar, sus ojos centelleaban con el mismo color del mar, "¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?".

-¿Cómo terminamos aquí?- pregunta Takechi.

-Tú dímelo, tú siempre me metes en estos líos- musita Sofía abrazando a la pelimorada.

La pelimorada cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza –Tienes razón- suspira con fuerza y se separa de ella, confundiendo a la rubia que la mira estupefacta –Será la última vez.

-¿Qué significa eso?- inquiere la mujer.

-Ya hice todo lo que quise, ahora haré lo que debo- responde con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

La ucraniana continuaba confusa -¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos tenemos una labor que cumplir en este mundo y yo estoy lista para atender el llamado- indica buscando entre las mujeres las prendas que le pertenecían –¿Me acompañas a comprar un boleto de avión?

Sofía recupera su vestido y se lo coloca sin ponerse nada antes -¿A dónde vas?- pregunta mientras mira a Takechi colocarse las bragas y la minifalda negra con lentejuelas.

-De regreso a Japón, ahí me necesitan- contesta al ponerse su blusa turquesa que tenía escrito con lentejuelas, "TOKIO" en el pecho.

Salieron de la habitación sin que ninguna de las otras mujeres se percatara, fuera del cuarto se encuentran con un Penthouse vanidoso y exuberante.

-Se ve que la industria del porno tiene sus ganancias- recita Takechi muy sonriente –Me pregunto si nos pagaron o será que aceptamos hacerlo gratis, jajajaja- comenta Otoya realmente entretenida con la situación.

-Por cierto Otoya- llama la rubia –A Cherry le gustaste, no se despegó de ti ni un instante, ni cuando estabas rodeada de cuatro de ellas, jajaja.

-¿Quién es Cherry?

-La inglesa que estaba abrazándote cuando despertaste- responde muy sonriente.

-Aaah- pronuncia Takechi –No soy racista pero me gusta más la piel blanca y el cabello…rojo.

-Entonces necesitas una irlandesa- le indica mientras se acercaban a la salida del penthouse.

La puerta se abre e ingresan cuatro hombres vestidos como proxenetas aunque con un ligero toque de elegancia, el de en medio usaba una fedora blanca y era bastante alto, usaba cadenas de oro y unos tres anillos en cada mano, era el jefe del lugar sin duda.

-A mis niñas- expresa el hombre –Sofía- la abraza y la besa en la mejilla, el hombre tenía un acento francés –Y tú el alma de la fiesta, "Toyota"- menciona al sujetarla entre los brazos y deslizar su mano hasta los glúteos de la pelimorada.

-Es Otoya- reclama Takechi empujando al hombre.

-Oh, lo siento, Otoya, querida, fuiste fantástica anoche- dice al apartarse e ir al estante de licores –Nunca había conseguido convencer a tal número de mujeres y mucho menos enloquecerlas para que fueran capaces de hacer una orgía lésbica tan salvaje.

-Francois, ella es una maravilla, ¿verdad?- profiere Sofía.

-Se me da con facilidad- responde.

-Así es, puede percibir de tus poros como emana un aroma que incita a la lujuria- menciona el hombre bebiendo vino rojo –Además veo que pretendías irte, ¿a dónde?

-Iré a Japón, voy a comprar un boleto para salir lo más pronto posible- explica, ella sabía que ese hombre no era confiable pero esperaba que actuara de la forma que ella quisiera.

El hombre la mira sonriente, sus ojos la devoraban –Es una lástima, si lo deseas puedo llevarte, será mi manera de devolverte el favor.

-Espléndido- profiere Otoya sujetando la mano de Sofía.

En la entrada del hotel un valet llegó en un "BMW" gris, los seis subieron al vehículo, Francois conducía, un hombre pelirrojo se sentó en el asiento de acompañante y Takechi junto a Sofía se sentaron atrás en medio de los otros dos hombres, el auto comenzó a moverse pero rápidamente se desvío del camino que debía seguir.

-Sabía que no cumplirías- musita Otoya.

Los hombres comienzan a reír -¿Por qué creíste que dejaría ir a tan buena adquisición como lo eres tú?

-No estoy interesada en ser una estrella porno- profiere la pelimorada –Además no he firmado nada como para que tengas derecho a mantenerme contigo.

-¡Jajajaja!- las carcajadas aumenta desproporcionadamente –Oh, linda, quien te dijo que esto es una industria pornográfica, oh no- expresa el hombre –Mi negocio es más serio, verás yo consigo mujeres hermosas para ser acompañantes de hombres realmente adinerados que buscan un servicio de primera.

-Trata de blancas - formula Sofía –No- susurra aterrada.

Takechi manteniendo la calma sonríe –Te equivocas, yo no sirvo para ser una prostituta de lujo, Francois.

-¿Y quién te dijo que podías decidir?- menciona viéndola por el espejo- Es una lástima que no sean vírgenes, eso resta puntos pero son dueñas de una belleza munífica que es más que suficiente para mis clientes, además ellos buscan carne exótica, una rusa y una china les hará babear- expresa antes de entrar en una curva.

-¡Soy Japonesa!- menciona Otoya llena de rabia al dar un codazo en la quijada del hombre a su izquierda y lanzarse hacia el frente para atacar a Francois, el vehículo se descontrola y gracias a la alta velocidad se termina dando volteretas.

Salen del camino, ruedan por una colina golpeándose contra el metal del vehículo, el hombre que Otoya golpeó sale disparado por la ventana, la carcasa despedazada del auto se detiene de cabeza en la playa que se encontraba al final de la colina.

-¡Ay!- gime Otoya, sale del vehículo arrastrándose por la ventana rota, su sien derecha sangraba y sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas con raspones y la sangre de los otros ocupantes –Debí planear mejor esto- jadea al incorporarse, muy adolorida se voltea y se agacha hacia el auto –Sofía- llama, su mano toca un trozo afilado de metal, Takechi lo toma por instinto junto a un puñado de arena.

-Puta- escucha la pelimorada, Francois abre la puerta, se quita el cinturón de seguridad, cae de espalda y se levanta furioso.

-Maldición, de todas las personas que podían secuestrarme, lo hace un proxeneta que si usa cinturón de seguridad- gruñe la pelimorada.

-Jean- expresa Francois –Trae mi arma.

El pelirrojo que también usó el cinturón de seguridad sale del auto con dificultad, trastabilla mientras se le acerca al francés, saca una glock dorada con silenciador.

-Malnacido disfrutaré ver tu sangre brotar de tu cuello a borbotones- una siniestra sonrisa se forma en su rostro, arroja la arena distrayendo al francés, se abalanza y usando el pedazo de metal le rebana la garganta, el líquido rojo se riega a presión manchando el rostro de Otoya.

-Perra- gruñe Jean mientras ve caer el cuerpo de su jefe, levanta el arma y apunta.

Takechi arroja el metal golpeando al hombre en la sien, con destreza salta enganchando el cuello del tipo con sus piernas y logra derribarlo, se apodera del arma pero el pelirrojo se le lanza aplastándola con su peso, ambos pelean por el arma, el sujeto lanza un fuerte golpe al rostro de Takechi, se le entumece el rostro, el dolor era grande y en aquella situación estaba en desventaja, no podía darse el placer de distraer su mente, continua con el forcejeo, logra desviar el cañón hacia el rostro del pelirrojo y aprieta el gatillo.

-¡AAAAAH!- grita el hombre retrocediendo abrumado y terriblemente herido, la bala le destrozó la nariz y le raspó la frente, se tropieza y cae en la arena, las minúsculas partículas se introducen en sus heridas al igual que la sal presente en el ambiente provocando un agobiante dolor.

-Estúpido- expresa Takechi tocándose el rostro, apunta y dispara, un par de chasquidos resuenan y dos orificios se crean en la espalda del hombre poniendo fin a su vida –Mi hermoso rostro- se queja la pelimorada todavía algo aturdida por los golpes.

Otoya se inclina de nuevo hacia el vehículo, "Mierda esto no me divirtió en lo absoluto", observa el interior el cuarto hombre le tapaba a vista de su amiga, sacude el cuerpo y este cae inerte dándole paso a una visión que le paraliza el pecho, Sofía estaba dentro pero su cuello se encontraba en una postura antinatural.

-¡AAAH!- grita Takechi llena de furia -¡VERGA!- retrocede y se sienta en la arena tirando de su cabello –Solo lastimas…a las personas…Otoya, uh, aaah- solloza consternada –Debo volver.

Unas horas más tarde Otoya se encontraba en un avión, sentada en la clase turista, mirando por la ventana el mar de la Polinesia Francesa –Ya voy- sonríe con un enorme sentimiento de anhelo -Mi paz.

 **Bien, van dos, en esta ocasión agradeceré a quienes me dejaron comentarios, veamos, veamos, ay, esta será una lista larga, ni modo con prisa señores:**

 **Krystal-sama (Que le pasaría, me gustaban sus comentarios, parecía agradable)**

 **Winter Belladona (Ay, ¡Dios! En serio me gusta ese nombre, belladona de invierno o invernal cualquiera de esas traducciones también me encanta, me hace pensar en hechicería e invierno y me da ideas, jejejeje, gracias señorita y continua con tu trabajo, necesitamos a más gente trabajando aquí)**

 **Azu Rush (Ummh, no creí que estuvieras desde el principio, que mala memoria tengo, pero eh, muchas gracias por comentar)**

 **Riicoccette (Que ha pasado, todavía espero actualizaciones de tus fics)**

 **Sakurako-Vegeta (Te envío mi ki en agradecimiento, camarada)**

 **aguss (No sé porque pero este nombre me suena como irlandes, ah, no importa, gracias quien quiera que seas, oh y espero haber respondido satisfactoriamente a tu comentario del capítulo eh, no me acuerdo cual era XD, gracias de nuevo)**

 **Mest (Me has dado más comentarios de los que creía, gracias y espero que el trío haya sacado un buen subtrama para compensar lo sexualizado del concepto)**

 **Tokaku-Azuma-02 (En verdad extraño a esta muchacha, sus comentarios siempre me hacían sonreír, igualmente muchas gracias)**

 **Nether Pastrana (Hola, entonces has visto mi blog en Tumblr, jajajaja, no comentes que has visto ahí XD)**

 **Legan Hanazono (Me gustan tus historias, no comento mucho porque gasto las buenas ideas en mis propios fics XD)**

 **caher1998 (Si esa es tu fecha de nacimiento debes tener 17 o 18 en este momento, perdón por eso me gusta creer que soy muy observador XD, gracias por todos tus comentarios)**

 **Guest (No sé si es solo una o más personas, pero no importa cuantos sean muchas gracias a todos los Guest, por si son más de uno)**

 **Portgas-Rin777 (SEVEN, un número sagrado y el nombre de una excelente película en la que aparece el negrazo de Morgan Freeman, es una recomendación si es que no la han visto, oh estoy divagando de nuevo, lo siento, gracias por comentar XD)**

 **TENSHINOKIRA (Quiero saber que pasa en Blood and Love, me quedé intrigado, vamos mujer actualiza, por mí, ¿sí? oh y Gracias por tus comentarios :-D)**

 **MFernandaRS (Si te llamas Mariela Fernanda tienes los mis nombres de mi hermana, jajaja, debo dejar de creerme detective, oh y señorita sería un placer para mí que continuaras algo de lo que empezaste, por favor)**

 **Tai (EStoy seguro que te hice sufrir mucho, ¿verdad? Perdón solo me gusta el drama y llevarle la contraria a los demás XD)**

 **bionic221 (Espero que la muerte de Neiji haya cumplido cualquier espectativa y dado un buen cierre al personaje)**

 **ash14 (#yuriselasfollaatodas XD me encanta ese hashtag)**

 **jaydisita.8709 (Tus comentarios me suben el ánimo, muchas gracias, espero seguir cumpliendo tus espectativas)**

 **bebris (Lo lamento, pero si te hace sentir mejor, ISUKI, camarada, ISUKI lo es todo para mí también, pero hay que meter drama XD)**

 **KyoxAya13 (Uuuhm, no terminó con nadie, eso te complació, jejejeje, uh, perdón, a veces soy muy cínico)**

 **MysterYiuyin (Gracias, me esforcé mucho para hacer coherente e interesante la historia para entretenerlos y sorprenderlos, gracias en serio)**

 **Bien al final pero no menos importante me queda agradecer a una dama muy oscura, jajaja (ay dios, que mal comediante soy) No me hagan caso, Damydark, en serio que me gusta decirte damita, a ti más que a nadie debo agradecer por tus consejos, convesarciones, ideas y demás, contaré que llegué aquí inspirado en ti (Ummh, ahora que lo pienso no sé si soy mayor a ti o no, tengo 22 por cierto, respondeme esa duda damita XD) y algunos otros también, si como Gabriel G. Marquez, Fedor Dostoevskij, Juan León Mera (Ese es escritor ecuatoriano, escribio el himno del país y si les recomiendo un libro pues "Cumandá"), Dante Alighieri y otros excelentes escritores, (por un carajo porque no puedo dejar de divagar y escribir lo que pienso, demonios) XD, gracias camarada.**

 **Bueno, bueno un último agradecimiento para:**

 **cronamakenshisutcliff y WeasleyPotterLove las últimas personas que han agregado esta historia en sus favoritas.**

 **Perfecto, Para todos ustedes !Larga vida al Yuri! ¡Na zdorovje! ¡Comrades!**

 **P.D: Por cierto no sé si lo han visto pero creé un foro, pueden acceder a él en la parte superior de la página debajo de la franja azul y la propaganda en la misma línea de los filtros a lado de donde dice crossovers jajajaja, que específico soy, bueno participen por favor creo será entretenido y edificante, gracias por su atención.**


	23. Epílogo III

**EPÍLOGO III**

Una chica de cabello castaño mira en su reloj de pulsera, marcaba las 8:13 am, estaba a dos cuadras de su destino, el sol matutino comenzaba a quemar su piel lo cual la incómoda lo suficiente como para usar el ramo de lirios que llevaba en su mano para aplacar el sol.

-Diablos, justo hoy tenía mi madre que pedirme prestado el auto- bufa la joven al sentir un poco de transpiración en su piel –Aah, no quiero llegar sudada- gruñe al ralentizar su paso para evitar sudar.

Al llegar a la sombra de un cerezo se detiene a refrescarse con la sombra, "Un momento, un cerezo, ¿dónde diablos estoy?", escudriña la calle, un muro de piedra de medio metro de altura con barrotes puntiagudos, una alcantarilla destapada, una tienda de audio-video, "Carajo, estoy perdida, ¿dónde rayos me desvíe?", se rasca el cuello muy estresada, "Fantástico, Shiena, el día que decides declararte después de dos semanas de convivencia con la chica que te gusta y te pones tan nerviosa y distraída que ¡Te pierdes al tomar un camino que has recorrido una docena de veces! ¡Buen trabajo! ¡En serio, buen trabajo!"

-Aaah, haha, no puede ser- gimotea la castaña apretando sus puños por aquel ridículo error –Supongo que tendré que regresar por donde vine- se dice y da media vuelta.

-Oh, ¿acaso no es la amiga de Haruki?- escucha Shiena.

Nuevamente se voltea y con gran alegría ve un par de rostros conocidos aunque idénticos, toma la mano del de la derecha y contenta los saluda –Kaito que gusto verlos.

-Yo soy Kawa- dice el pequeño.

-Y yo Kaito- clama el otro.

-Aah, perdón- dice algo avergonzada por no poder diferenciarlos todavía.

-Jajajaja- ríe el par –No, te preocupes, si lo dijiste bien- menciona Kaito muy sonriente.

-Supongo que le atine- sonríe la castaña –Oigan, ¿su casa está cerca?

-Sí, a dos cuadras de donde vienes- responde Kawa al tomarle la mano y guiarla.

-Hey, yo quiero llevar a Shiena- expresa Kaito al sujetar la muñeca derecha de la castaña y también tirar.

Kenmochi sonríe muy divertida con la extroversión de ese par de niños, en todo el tiempo que pasó con ellos descubrió que este par era el motor de la casa, siempre mantenían en movimiento a todos los hermanos con sus travesuras y vitalidad al momento de jugar.

-¿Para quién son las flores?- pregunta Kaito.

-Uuuh, bueno…

-Que poco perceptivo eres, onee-chan, son para Haruki- afirma Kawa con seguridad –No ves que ha venido dos semanas seguidas a la casa solo para estar con nuestra onee-sama- dice con una sonrisa picarona.

-No, no es lo que…

-¿Ah?- exclama Kaito –Pero ambas son mujeres… oooh ya entiendo- formula el otro gemelo con igual sagacidad logrando sonrojar a Shiea –Por cierto, no me digas onee-chan, yo soy mayor por cinco minutos, tú eres el onee-chan.

-No es verdad- clama el otro, el par comenzó a discutir sobre quien era mayor aliviando la vergüenza de Kenmochi.

"Gracias, kami-sama, oh, estos niños, si que son activos aunque me sorprende la inocencia con la que tocan el tema de la homosexualidad, supongo que es porque nadie les ha enseñado a odiar lo diferente, Haruki, todo lo que te rodea tiene tu marca y te bendigo por eso." En medio de insultos infantiles y tirones logra llegar a la casa Sagae.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- se escucha cuando llegan, era Fuyuka que recogía algunas hojas de ciertas plantas en el patio para hacer las especias de la comida.

-Encontramos a Shiena en el camino- profiere Kaato liberando a la castaña para poder señalarla.

-Hola- saluda Kenmochi aprovechando su mano libre, al ver a la otra chica de cabello café sintió que sus palpitaciones se aceleraban.

-Shiena, siempre es un gusto tenerte con nosotros- saluda con jovialidad, su amabilidad era igual que siempre, sincera pero no resultaba especial o eso aparentaba y era por lo cual Shiena tenía sus dudas -¿Trajeron el azúcar?- inquiere a los gemelos.

-Sabía que nos olvidamos algo- pronuncia Kaito al mirar a su hermano.

-Sí, nunca nos dejan salir si no es para las compras, ¿cómo es que lo olvidamos?- formula Kawa rascándose la nuca.

-Aay, Kami-sama- suspira Fuyuka un tanto molesta -¿Y el dinero?

-Aquí- dice Kaito al darle un par de monedas.

-Esto no es todo lo que les envíe- indica con severidad.

-Yo tengo la otra mitad- menciona Kawa entregando su parte.

-Niños, no se distraigan, vayan adentro, y espero que les guste la limonada desabrida- ordena con un rostro neutro, el par va con prisa al interior de la casa –Lamento, mucho que te hayan incomodado- menciona Fuyuka con una ligera reverencia.

-No, para nada, solo son un par muy vivaz- comenta Kenmochi con una sonrisa.

Fuyuka mira a la castaña, observa el ramo de flores y sonríe con ternura –Que romántico, traes lirios para Haruki, sé que le encantaran, pero acaba de salir- expresa dejando aturdida a Shiena.

-No, no…

-Sabes a veces tengo envidia de Haruki, es decir siempre consigue chicas bonitas y ahora a ti…- decía hasta que perdió su sonrisa al ver el rostro enrojecido de Kenmochi –Perdón, no debí inmiscuirme, puedes esperarla adentro si deseas- ofrece rápidamente y del mismo entra en la casa.

-Son para ti, son para ti, demonios Shiena porque no lo dijiste, era tu oportunidad- susurra con ira siguiendo los pasos de Fuyuka -¿Y por qué todos creen que estoy interesada de esa forma en Haruki?

Dentro Mafuyu y Ai, estaban en la cocina, Kaito y Kawa junto con Takeshi y Haruka permanecían sentados en el sillón, embobados viendo la televisión que Haruki compró no hace mucho, Aki jugaba con Nibori, al pobre siempre le toca de niñero, en ese instante se percató de la ausencia de Fuyuka, de seguro se encontraba en su habitación pues sus hermanas cocinaban esta vez para variar.

Shiena saluda a todos en la casa y procede a ir en busca de Fuyuka, quizás su plan no saliera como tenía pensado en un primer instante pero al menos no tendría que preocuparse por explicarle a Haruki lo de las flores, de solo pensar en eso le temblaban las manos, conociendo a la pelirroja como ella lo hacía, sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría, no con golpes pero si con una mirada dura y voz autoritaria pues trataba de conquistar a su hermana, Kenmochi entendía que si Haruki fue capaz de poner su vida en riesgo por proteger a una amiga sería una fiera a la hora de cuidar de su propia familia y no era nada saludable enfrentarse con aquella pelirroja de fuerza contundente.

Kenmochi llega al cuarto y este estaba vacío, sigue hacia el corredor trasero con vista al patio de atrás donde por lo general jugaban los niños alrededor del sauce plantado atrás, Shiena sabía que la muchacha solía ir a leer sentada en el borde de la casa cuando tenía tiempo y ¡Eureka!, ahí estaba.

-Fuyuka- llama Kenmochi un poco nerviosa.

La chica le sonríe –¿Te fuiste antes de que empezaran a atosigarte?

-No, quería hablar contigo- menciona con normalidad para no resaltar su miedo.

Fuyuka confundida –De acuerdo- pronuncia sonriendo –Ven, siéntate- da unas palmadas en la madera –Por cierto, me encanta este libro que me prestaste, es muy interesante, me encantó cuando Maddy se encontró con el duque en el…

-Las flores son para ti- interrumpe Shiena.

-¿Uh?- Fuyuka queda atónita, sus labios estaban entrecerrados mirando a la castaña con incertidumbre mientras un confuso remolino se generaba en su cabeza -¿Qué?

Kenmochi se sienta, hace contacto visual, la chica no parecía querer comprender lo que le decía, le quita el libro, lo cierra, pone aún lado y le entrega los lirios, Fuyuka sostiene el ramo y sus mejillas enrojecen hasta el punto en que parecía desmayarse de bochorno –Me gustas- profiere Shiena cubriendo las manos de Fuyuka con las suyas, todo estaba dicho, solo faltaba la respuesta y Shiena apenas respiraba aunque sus latidos eran exagerados.

-Yo…somos…es decir…no quiero… pero yo…- balbuceaba la chica sin poder responderle, Fuyuka se levanta, corre descalza hasta la esquina y se detiene dándole la espalda a Shiena.

Kenmochi sentía un garfio rasgando su pecho y un grito en su cabeza que le decía "VE, no ha dicho nada todavía", Shiena la sigue –Fuyuka, perdón, no quise ponerte en esta situación- menciona tocándole el hombro.

-Yo siempre he admirado a mi hermana y sentido celos de ella- profiere dejando confusa a la receptora –Ella sabría cómo actuar ante esta situación- murmulla apretando las flores contra su pecho y voltear, presionaba los labios, y sus ojos color avellana brillan con dudas –No sé que decirte… ni siquiera sé si me gustan los hombres o las mujeres- gime, el titubeo de Fuyuka le resultaba encantador y al mismo tiempo desgarrador, Shiena deseaba responder sus dudas –Nunca he tenido oportunidad de convivir en otra relación para saberlo…yo no…

Shiena se le acerca, reduce todo el espacio que las separaba y junta sus labios, suaves, daban una sensación tan relajante y ligera que su cuerpo no parecía pesar ni un gramo, quizás no fuera el primer beso para Shiena pero esperaba que fuera perfecto pues sabía que si era el primero de Fuyuka, quiso separarse para poder escuchar lo que tenía que decir cuando un par de brazos la rodearon y se lo impidieron, "¡SÍ! Kami-sama ¡Gracias!", no necesitaba más respuesta que esa.

-Fuyuka, de casualidad…- decía Haruki que había llegado a la casa -¡¿Shiena!?- exclama con un tono agresivo.

-¡Haruki!- grita Kenmochi cayendo por el susto –Pue..puedo explicarlo- dice levantando sus manos en posición defensiva ante la mirada acusadora de la pelirroja.

-¡Onee-chan!- clama Fuyuka –Tú siempre traes chicas a la casa, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

Sagae mira confundida a su hermana –Las que traigo son amigas, mis conquistas las llevo a otra parte, jejeje- ríe aliviando la tensión.

-No te hagas la graciosa- refunfuña Fuyuka.

-Oye, estoy asimilando que mi amiga quiere con mi onee-chan y no tenía idea de que eras lesbiana- profiere sin dejar de sonreír.

-Yo tampoco- gruñe Fuyuka con una mirada acusadora.

-Jejejeje, ven aquí mi niña- la atrapa en sus brazos y levanta -Tú sabes que eres mi vida- frota sus sienes y la pone en el suelo, Kenmochi se levanta todavía cautelosa pero sonriente, se divertía al ver como Haruki trataba a su hermana-Fuyuka ve adentro, quiero hablar con Shiena- profiere la pelirroja paralizando el pecho de Kenmochi.

-Onee-chan- reclama.

-Tranquila, es mi amiga- dice la pelirroja, Fuyuka se retira no sin antes dedicarle una dulce sonrisa a Shiena, recibiendo otra como respuesta, al irse casi parecía brincar-Es una muchacha hermosa, ¿verdad?- menciona Haruki-Sígueme.

-Por supuesto- contesta la castaña, Kenmochi la sigue hasta las gradas donde ambas toman asiento.

-Te quiero Shiena...

-¡Aaah

-Como amiga, ¿por qué vas directo a un término romántico?

-Perdón, es que...olvídalo, continua- balbucea tan avergonzada como nerviosa.

Haruki coloca su mano en el hombro de Shiena y la sacude levemente-Como decía, te quiero pero a ella más, si de algún modo la lastimas te aseguro que nuestra amistad no impedirá que te lo haga pagar.

Kenmochi traga saliva, le tiembla la mirada, suspira con fuerza, se carga de valor y mira directamente a los ojos ámbar de Haruki-Tú me conoces, sabes que mis intenciones son las mejores- dice mostrándose segura.

Sagae sonríe-Eso es lo que quería oír- la abraza y palpa el abdomen de la castaña-Veo que te has ejercitado.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre- menciona riendo.

-Perfecto- pronuncia-Shiena, en una semana saldré para Okinawa, retomaré mis estudios, estaré fuera un año, te encomiendo la protección de mi familia.

Shiena asiente-Claro, cuenta conmigo.

-Bien- Haruki se incorpora-Fuyuka sé que estás oyendo, ya puedes regresar y completar tus asuntos.

Fuyuka aparece sonriendo con timidez-Presta, las pondré en agua- dice Haruki al tomar los lirios y retirarse.

Shiena recoge el libro -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Fuyuka rodea el cuello de la castaña con sus brazos, deposita un casto beso en los labios y sonriendo le dice-¿Por qué no me lees el resto del libro?

 **Tres, tres, tres.**

 **Bien para conocernos un poco mejor les compartiré mis gustos en mujeres sólo porque sí.**

 **Color de piel, pues del blanco al verde, pasando por el café, negro, rojo,rosa, púrpura y azul, jajajaja, ya en serio el color no importa.**

 **Cabello, preferiblemente rojo y largo, jejeje, en realidad sólo largo pero tampoco en exceso de ahí el color no importa mucho.**

 **Ojos, si hay como verdes, sino tampoco importa mucho.**

 **Figura, delgada, eso sí importa pero eh, delgada no esquelética, bonita cara desde luego, busto, siendo sincero el tamaño de busto no me interesa el de los glúteos sí de preferencia redondo y bien formado XD.**

 **Estatura, aquí si soy quisquilloso, de un metro sesenta hasta uno setenta y cinco.**

 **Personalidad, extrovertida o introvertida, segura, amable y graciosa pues en persona yo no puedo ser cómico XD.**

 **Bien, si son buenos lectores a estas alturas ya deberían saber que mi prototipo de mujer ideal está plasmado en Diana XD.**

 **No sé porque soy exigente, ni que fuera un modelo, jejeje, pero no soy nada feo XD.**

 **Gracias por soportar eso, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	24. Epílogo IV

**EPÍLOGO IV**

Una brisa fresca, sol agradable, arena amarilla, agua resplandeciente que más podría desear una joven mujer que disfruta de obsequiarse vanidades.

-Te noto distraída Isuke- menciona un hombre de cabello claro.

La pelirosa se encontraba recostada en una tumbona con un daikiri en su mano, el cual no había intentado beber en ningún momento –No es nada, mama- responde sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Isuke, tengo edad suficiente para saber que estás mintiendo- expresa Eisuke apartando la bebida de las manos de su hija –Cuéntame ahora que tu padre no está.

Inukai suspira acrecentando su pecho casi provocando que su busto prolífico se saliera de su sugerente bikini –Es ella de acuerdo- contesta cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo suponía- pronuncia muy relajado al beber el daikiri.

-¿Qué debo hacer, mama?

-¿Intentaste disculparte?

Isuke bufa al erguirse –Eso no funcionará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ella es una idiota, comedida, altruista y humilde, es el tipo de persona que no soporta los actos egoístas por los cuales la traicioné- gruñe pateando la arena.

Eisuke deja su bebida a un lado, se levanta y coloca sus manos en los hombros de la pelirosa –También es el tipo de persona que te perdonaría.

Esas palabras recorrieron la cabeza de Inukai, "¿Perdonarme?, la inútil de Haru lo hace todo el tiempo y es odioso, aunque he de admitir que me defendió a pesar de todo lo que les hice, es demasiado bondadosa, y tiene otras características similares a Haruki, quizás Haruki solo necesite el estímulo apropiado," Inukai sonríe débilmente –Mama, eres un genio.

-Tú padre dice lo mismo- sonríe el hombre –Ahora, disfruta es nuestro último día, el avión sale a las 22h30- menciona al regresar su mirada a la tumbona –Mira, tu padre encontró la camisa que quería- profiere al ver a la distancia al hombre de cabello oscuro.

-Tiene tan mal gusto 3- ríe la pelirosa levantando la mano para saludar a la distancia a su padre.

-Sí, pero no se lo digas, se lo tomará contra mí por haberte hecho tan presuntuosa.

Eran las cuatro treinta cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Japón, Isuke apresuró paso dejando a sus padres atrás.

-¡Isuke espera!- grita su padre.

-Déjala, tiene algo importante que arreglar y ya es toda una mujer- Eisuke lo detiene con una sonrisa.

Isuke llegó a los taxis del aeropuerto, sin hacerse esperar el conductor abre la cajuela y guarda el equipaje, la pelirosa ya impaciente se sube al vehículo, el taxista va al volante y con una sonrisa pregunta -¿A dónde señorita?

-Al parqueadero Musashi, entre Aoki y Masamoto.

-De inmediato.

Transcurrían las ocho de la mañana, el sol brillaba mientras Fuyuka tendía la ropa húmeda en las piolas del patio delantero, la joven sonreía pues si el día seguía de esta manera tendría ropa seca esa misma tarde, el sonido de un auto deteniéndose la distrae, al mirar a la entrada se admira al estar en presencia de un auto deportivo color morado tan opulento como hermoso, del vehículo baja una mujer de cabello rosa, curvilínea figura, un vestido púrpura revelador y poseedora de una beldad tal que parecía supermodelo, aquella mujer se acerca a Fuyuka la cual permanecía anonadada con esa extraña aparición.

-Hola, Fuyuka, ¿verdad? 3- salude Isuke.

-Buenos días- susurra la joven Sagae, la chica en frente suyo parecía alta pero rápidamente se percató de los tacones - ¿Buscaba a alguien?- inquiere más confundida todavía.

-Sí, soy amiga de Haruki, ¿está ella en casa? 3- se inclina para ver a los ojos de la muchacha, su titubeo le resultaba enternecedor.

Fuyuka retrocede un poco empezando a sentirse amenazada –No tengas miedo 3- silba Isuke –Solo quiero hablar con ella y estoy segura que le encantará verme 3.

-Salió para Okinawa- responde Fuyuka.

-¿Cúando?- inquiere asustada, su corazón la delataba.

-Hace media hora fue a la parada del bus que está a la vuelta de la esquina- menciona más nerviosa.

-Va a la estación de tren y luego tomará un barco, ¿verdad?- profiere buscando aclarar sus ideas.

-Sí- dice realmente confusa y aterrada.

-Gracias, linda, ya me voy 3- da media vuelta y apresura su paso hacia su vehículo cuando una figura familiar hace aparición.

-¿Inukai, qué haces aquí?- pregunta intrigada con demasía una chica de cabello castaño.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- expresa igual de sorprendida.

-Yo…-decía Shiena.

Inukai la calla con un ademán -No tengo tiempo para escucharte cuatro ojos, debo irme- dice y se embarca en busca de Haruki.

-Tan amable como siempre, Isuke- resopla Kenmochi.

Isuke se coloca el cinturón de seguridad, y aprieta el acelerador, pretendía alcanzar a Haruki en la estación de tren, vira a la derecha y sigue recto dos cuadras cuando percibe un destello rojo arrimado en la señalética de la parada de buses, entonces pisa el freno abruptamente y se golpea la frente.

Haruki al ver como el auto se detiene de golpe corre asustada a asegurarse de que el conductor este bien, se asoma a la ventana -¿Se encuentra bien?- al mirar dentro su cráneo es golpeado con la frente del único pasajero del vehículo.

-Idiota, ¿qué rayos haces todavía aquí?- gruñe Inukai al salir del auto, Sagae vestía un jean azul ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa blanca.

Haruki se soba la frente sin dar crédito a la aparición de Isuke –El autobús no llega todavía, creo que le pasó algo y ya perdí mi tren- responde tan confundida como las otras cinco personas que esperaban el bus con ella -¿Qué haces aquí?

Isuke casi llorando por el golpe que sufrió en la frente el cual curiosamente no provocó ninguna inflamación aparte de un enrojecimiento de la zona se las arregla para serenarse –Vine a pedirte perdón.

-¿Qué? Creí que habíamos cerrado ya lo nuestro- menciona Sagae sin mostrar interés en las palabras de Inukai, aumentando involuntariamente la curiosidad de las personas –Además, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

-Nio, me dijo donde vivías- responde sintiendo una punzada en el pecho gracias a las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Aaah, debo hablar con ella- suspira Sagae.

-Escucha- dice Isuke –"Tengo una daga envenenada clavada aquí en mi pecho"- mira con fervor a los ojos ámbar de Haruki los cuales comenzaban a suavizarse –"Sé que el mal está hecho, que no merezco tu perdón, que traicioné tu corazón"- una suave sonrisa empezaba en formarse en Haruki pero una de superioridad le daba gracia lo que hacía Isuke –"Soy una idiota, te perdí pero…te amo…"- Sagae muestra los dientes en una sonrisa cínica, no resistía reírse, Isuke furiosa y dolida gruñe –Estúpida- se da la vuelta y corre al auto mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-¡Espera Isuke!- dice Haruki al ir tras ella la toma de la mano y la obliga a quedarse.

-¡Suéltame idiota! Estaba siendo sincera, mostrándote mis sentimientos y tú te ríes de Isuke- gime sacudiéndose, forcejeando para liberarse inútilmente del agarre de la pelirroja.

-Perdón Isuke, sucede que tus palabras son idénticas a una canción en español, ¿sabías eso?- explica aun sonriendo.

-No imbécil, ni siquiera sé hablar español- musita agachando la mirada.

-Hey, Isuke- susurra al levantarle el mentón suavemente con su mano, los ojos dorados de Inukai tiritaban a la expectativa –En ningún momento dejé de pensar en ti- y con esas palabras sus labios se juntaron, como otras veces se vieron en conflictos pero los superaron para estar juntas, la reconciliación siempre es agradable con todo lo ridículo que es que una pareja se peleé y separe y luego vuelva a unirse pero, ¿qué más se puede esperar de una pareja joven?

Haruki coloca sus manos alrededor del rostro de la pelirosa y profundiza el beso, Isuke rodea la cintura de la pelirroja con sus brazos aumentando el contacto corporal, con esa cercanía y ese beso apasionado el mundo volvía a ser de las dos…aunque los transeúntes no lo veían de esa manera.

-¡Click!- resuena en los oídos de Haruki, alguien había tomado una foto, al salir de su paraíso personal observa a un joven de cabello oscuro con una cámara –Oh, espera a que Fuyuka vea esto- dice el muchacho que era vecino de los Sagae.

-Hiro, dame eso- pide Haruki pero el joven sale corriendo a toda prisa desapareciendo en un instante, Sagae ni siquiera se molesta en perseguirlo.

-¿Por qué no lo sigues?- indaga la pelirosa.

-El mocoso es corredor olímpico- gruñe colocando las manos en las caderas.

-Olvídalo 3- dice Inukai con una gran sonrisa –Me dijeron que ibas a Okinawa, ¿te llevo al puerto? 3

En ese momento llega el autobús y las personas comienzan a subir –Por supuesto, linda.

En el puerto ambas mujeres recorrían la pasarela hasta el sitio de embarque, usaron el viaje para ponerse al corriente.

-Sagae, hace tiempo que no te veo-dice un joven vestido de militar –Oye, preséntame a tu amiga- dice antes de que otros dos soldados lo empujaran para que las dejara de molestar.

-Déjala, Daiko, no nos hagas quedar mal- profiere uno de ellos.

-Hola, Haruki, me da gusto verte de nuevo- saluda el segundo que parecía el más joven de los tres y más interesado en Haruki que en su acompañante.

-Hola, Aochi- saluda con una sonrisa alegrando el día del muchacho – ¡Hey Masa!- grita para saludar al sujeto que se llevó al primero.

-Haruki- responde, Masa también hala a Aochi -¿Qué te he dicho sobre Sagae?- expresa mientras se alejaban.

-Pobre, chico, Isuke casi siente lástima por él 3.

-Es agradable- dice la pelirroja –Quizás deba presentarle una amiga para dejar de sentirme mal.

Ambas ríen, la sirena del barco estremece el puerto, las chicas paran su risa para decirse unas últimas palabras.

-Te extrañaré 3- silba.

-Resiste, tengo un permiso de tres días cada tres meses, volveré y todo funcionará- comenta acariciándole el rostro.

Isuke la besa ante la presencia de un montón de hombres cargados con testosterona, esa chispa encendió el lugar, los silbidos no se hicieron esperar a más de muchas palabras libidinosas –Suerte 3-dice la pelirosa.

Un par de compañeros de Sagae la atrapan –Vamos, Sagae, que no te la puedes llevar.

-Sí, que mala compañera eres, comiendo en frente de los pobres- bromea otro.

-Te odio Isuke- dice la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bye! ¡Bye! 3

-Déjenme caminar que puedo sola- reclama la pelirroja, entonces la levanta y se la llevan cargando –Oh, muy graciosos- dice mientras la vergüenza la invadía.

-¡Vaya que sexy!- profiere Daiko tras ver la escena de ambas mujeres.

-Te dije que era lesbiana- menciona Masa.

El muchacho suspira desilusionado –En serio me gustaba.

 **Jajajajaja, los hice esperar para esto, ¿verdad?**

 **Perdón, no puedo separar a esta pareja pero puedo hacer sufrir a mis lectores XD, me gusta llevarle la contraria a todos sólo para que vean que no soy predecible que si creen que haré esto yo hago lo contrario, espero que haya valido la pena.**

 **Para no perder la costumbre ahora compartiré unos cuantos pecados de mi historia.**

 **Los personajes secundarios, tenía planeado un trasfondo para darles profundidad pero la historia se alargaba más de lo que deseaba así que omití el de la mayoría.**

 **ChitaHitsu y (no cómo es esta la otra pero le diré) Kouzu, les falta peso e intervenciones más importantes.**

 **Shiena y Otoya, yo no las puedo juntar, simplemente para mí no combinan, sorry.**

 **El nuevo trasfondo que pretendía darles a las chicas, no fui constante, además que alargaba la historia, no tienen utilidad y ahora solo estorban en la narrativa, sorry por eso too. (XD spanglish)**

 **Pero lo que mi más grande pecado fue no mantenerme fiel a la historia que pensé en un principio, les cuento un poco, Neiji debía ser Haruki, así Neiji no existía todo lo que él hizo debía hacerlo Haruki, Hanako era Isuke, Ichiro era Chitaru, Sumireko Boru, Banba Fubuki (si es que se acuerdan la arquera peliverde), Hisao obviamente era Nio, y por raro que resulte Hitsugi era Karova (si se acuerdan del ruso de dos metros), sí casi todas morían, pero quiero demasiado a las niñas y no pude hacerlo.**

 **Eso es todo, nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **P.D: Si adivinan que personaje secundario tiene mi personalidad y prometo cumplír un deseo, es todo bye, bye.**


	25. Epílogo V

**"Apresúrate lentamente"-Augusto (Emperador Romano)**

 **No sé cuantos de ustedes estan en clases pero yo sigo de vacaciones, y ahora que tengo un tiempo libre debido a cierta situación laboral actualizaré lo más que pueda, bueno, bueno, sigan por favor:**

 **EPÍLOGO V**

Un auto plateado marca Mitsubishi, modelo Ask, se encontraba estacionado en un suburbio a unos metros de una parada de bus donde un auto deportivo morado se había detenido, al lado un par de chicas de cabello rojo y rosa se besaban sin percibir que los ocupantes del vehículo plateado los observaban, aunque tampoco les parecía importar las otras personas en la parada que sabían perfectamente que las miraban.

-Diablos, esto ya me parece ridículo- bufa una pequeña rubia que fungía como conductora del auto, se apoya en el volante y bosteza –Sabes, me gustaba que estuvieran juntas pero… me empieza a parecer una relación nociva- menciona mirando a la mujer sentada en el asiento de acompañante -¿Qué piensas tú?- la mujer solo suspira desilusionada y aparta la mirada del par, Nio sonríe con empatía –Lamento haberte traído para esto.

-No, está bien, yo te pedí que lo hicieras- su ojos se enrojecían –Me tardé demasiado, y es mi culpa- gime cubriendo su boca –Sácame de aquí- pide apenas conteniendo el sonido lastimero que deseaba salir de su garganta.

Nio pone en movimiento el vehículo, se sentía extrañamente enternecida por la tristeza de la chica -¿Estás bien, Otoya? Te noto rara- era demasiado excepcional para Nio ver esa parte de la pelimorada.

Al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia, Takechi esboza una sonrisa apática –No, ¿sabes lo terrible que es enamorarse y no ser correspondida?- menciona casi llorando –La dejé ir, intentando hacerla feliz, anteponiendo la mía…jamás hice algo semejante por nadie…- sus sollozos eran contenidos –Ella la eligió sobre mí y perdonó sus actos sin pensar siquiera en que alguien más pudiera darle lo que necesita- su rostro se transforma en la definición de la rabia –Superé lo que me hacía despreciable, esperé…algo imposible, ¿qué me hace diferente de esa zorra de cabello rosa?

Hashiri tenía miedo de hablar, esa sensación era nueva para ella, mover sus labios le resultaba incómodo, siguió conduciendo sin rumbo hasta que las emociones de la pelimorada parecieron serenarse, entonces tuvo el coraje para hablar.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- inquiere la rubia.

-Quiero mantener la mente ocupada.

Hashiri sonríe con su típica mueca tiburonesca –Se me ocurre una gran idea.

* * *

Llegado el medio día Nio se paseaba por las instalaciones Saoi, siendo acompañada por Midori, iban al encuentro de Akio en el ala de Biotecnología.

-Aquí, fabrican los metahumanos- profiere Midori más como una afirmación que una pregunta a pesar de nunca haber estado ahí antes.

-Correcto- responde la rubia, prosiguen hasta una puerta metálica que se abre ante su sola presencia, en el interior Akio se encontraba analizando unos paneles frente a cinco tubos de cristal con fetos humanos en desarrollo.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Saoi sin preocuparse en voltear.

-Yo, y traje una amiga- contesta la rubia.

-¿Amiga?- inquiere al mirar hacia atrás –Oh, es Midori, ¿cómo estás niña?- profiere y regresa su atención a los paneles.

-No soy una niña, tengo dieciocho- indica la peliverde sintiéndose ligeramente menospreciada.

-¿En serio?- pronuncia Akio regresando su vista a la peliverde y analizando mejor la anatomía de esta –Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes ciertos rasgos de adultez.

-¡Baka, mírame a los ojos!

-Lo intentaré- responde.

-Ya, ya dejen de coquetear, ¿sabes a lo que vine Saoi?- interrumpe Nio dando brincos hasta llegar a él.

-Desde luego- presiona un par de teclas y un archivo de texto se genera en el panel –La mezcla de genotipos fue ardua pero logré juntar correctamente las cadenas de ADN, las bases nitrogenadas se alinearon sin contratiempos.

-Aaah, sí, claro- profiere Nio sin entender nada de lo que le dijo –Un momento, ¿desde cuando eres experto en genética?

-Desde ayer en la noche, empecé con genética mendeliana.

-Oye, tengo una duda- inquiere la peliverde atrayendo la atención del par -Sí la mezcla genética es tan variada como detalla en este informe… ¿acaso eso no produciría una amalgama desordenada de caracteres fenotípicos

Akio no se sorprende del nivel de conocimiento que presentó la peliverde, él sabía de su inteligencia pero de algún modo disfruto aquella pregunta hecha con un toque de ingenuidad –Sí, pero lo solucionamos, fue inteligente de su parte usar material genético sin mutaciones para mantener los rasgos fenotípicos en un rango mínimo de degeneración.

-Ummh, muy listos, ¿consideraron el rango de mutación necesario para mantener la estabilidad funcional del organismo?

Akio ahora sí se mostró sorprendido, ese detalle se le paso a él pero por suerte fue ayudado por Shutou y otros investigadores genéticos o eso habría sido un tremendo contratiempo –Para ser honesto yo no lo consideré, por suerte la fase inicial del proyecto estuvo a cargo de personas más capacitadas, en esta ciencia.

-Vaya, admites que no lo sabes todo- indica la peliverde.

Saoi sonríe –Nunca dije que lo supiera todo.

-No te desvíes- indica Hashiri –Necesito saber si todo estará listo para el tiempo que lo necesitamos.

Akio se rasca la barbilla –Es complicado, el cronograma tal vez se retrase cinco años, justo en este momento podemos producir diez metahumanos por año, con una ampliación de las instalaciones podemos duplicar esa producción en seis meses, pero necesito tres años para crear la infraestructura necesaria con el fin de cumplir el número de especímenes requeridos pero compromete la fecha de entrega.

-¿No tienen otras instalaciones?

-Sí, pero están destinadas a otros proyectos igual de importantes.

Midori tose un poco para llamar su atención –Mi familia tiene varios edificios desocupados, entre ellos un hospital de hecho, cerca de Aokigahara, sé que no es lo indicado pero podrían ahorrar tiempo en infraestructura.

-Me gusta esta chica- indica Saoi muy sonriente –Nio, olvida lo que dije, lo tendremos a tiempo, da las noticias a Yuri y deja que nosotros nos encarguemos del resto- profiere al colocar su mano en el hombro de la peliverde.

-Fantástico- exclama la rubia, los dejaré solos, dice al retirarse dejando anonadada a Midori.

-Nio- pronuncia la chica un poco nerviosa.

-Oh, tranquila, es casi como un cordero.

Saoi deja de tocar a la peliverde –Señorita, estese tranquila no toco nada que no se permita, además me resultan entretenido platicar con una mente tan abastecida como la suya.

-Genial- clama Hashiri al salir, sonríe muy complacida –Deberían llamarme Dra. Corazón.

* * *

Llegada la tarde el cielo ya se pintaba de naranja, en un bosque cercano a la ciudad cinco mujeres entrenaban, bueno en realidad solo cuatro.

Una daga se clava en el centro de una diana colocada en el tronco de un árbol –Excelente, tiro, Yuka- clama Kelly.

-No es nada linda, deberías verme cuando uso un rifle- sonríe la pelirosa.

Una flecha se clava en la diana apartando la daga y luego otra se clava en el mismo sitio sacando la primera saeta -¿Quieres que le dispare otra vez?- inquiere Fubuki muy orgullosa de su puntería a pesar de que le faltara un ojo.

-Oh, presumida- bufa la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

Kelly saca su glock y lanza un par de tiros desde la cadera destrozando la flecha –Todavía te falta experiencia muchacha.

-¡Yihaa! Vaquera- grita Yuka entusiasmada.

-Buen tiro pero le falta algo de…- menciona Hana al pararse frente la diana, junta sus manos, se encienden en electricidad y lanza un devastador rayo que parte al árbol por la mitad –Poder- musita jubilosa.

Kelly se maravilla pero no deja de sonreír –Eso no tiene nada que ver con puntería- expresa agitando la cabeza.

-Pero debes de admitir que fue impresionante- indica Medina que todavía se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Y tú Valkyria, planeas hacer algo o permanecerás sentada todo el día?- inquiere la rubia.

Diana se levanta camina con seguridad y se coloca frente a Kelly -¿De dónde eres, linda?

-De Dallas, Texas, ¿por qué?

-Curiosidad- pronuncia, apunta sus brazos a la hilera de árboles, el suelo tiembla, los árboles se desprende del suelo, las raíces colgaban mientras la tierra caía de ellas, las mujeres quedaron con la boca abierta, la habían visto antes manipular objetos pero nunca a esa escala, los árboles crujen y se despedazan ante la presión que ejercía la telépata, la madera se convierte en aserrín, las hojas salen volando y desciende con sutileza frente a los ojos de las espectadoras, con las astillas forma un par de palabras, "Dallas" y "Texas" –Lo ves, cariño, yo no necesito entrenar 3- silba con superioridad y deja caer la fina corteza.

-Estupendo- clama una voz casi infantil.

-Ya me preguntaba cuando ibas a hacerte notar- profiere Diana, las demás miran al lugar de origen de la voz y se percatan de la presencia de un rubia de ojos rojos.

-No, vengo para quedarme solo vine a dejar un mensaje.

-¿Cuál es?- inquiere Yuka.

Hashiri saca su tableta, manipula el artefacto y lee –Bravo, Alpha, Zeus…oh, perdón, esto es para otra cosa- se ríe con una mueca gatuna –Gedeón, fase 2, prepárense para las muestras, prototipo B en proceso.

-Uh, ya veo- dice Diana –Iremos en seguida.

-Diana, quería ir al centro comercial vi una linda blusa- comenta Hoshi sujetando el brazo de la chilena.

Medina se nota un poco indecisa-Oye, linda, hay cosas más importantes que...- Hana la mira con dulzura y mueve sus pestañas coqueteando -Bien, pero que conste, es porque yo quiero comprar un vestido.

-Gracias, gracias- clama Hana al besarla en la boca.

-Muy bonito- musita Nio-Tampoco es para hoy, no se apresuren, por si no lo notaron eso fue sarcasmo.

Medina mira a Hashiri con molestia -Te dirijes a mí de esa forma.

Nio se estremece ante la mirada severa de Medina, ella sabía perfectamente que nada podría hacer si enfurecía a esa mujer -Perdón, pero Meichi se enfurecerá...

-Bien, iremos en la noche- profiere la telépata.

Las mujeres se retiraban hacia sus autos y conducir a sus casas.

Yuka jala el brazo de Kelly -¿Cuándo iremos de compras?

* * *

Luz lunar iluminaba el cielo nocturno cuando Nio se presentó en una reunión donde Yuri hablaba y discutía su siguiente movimiento con Kaminaga, Shutou, Hanabusa y Banba, al entrar el grupo la vio acompañada de una pelimorada muy singular.

-¿Takechi?- pronuncia Sumireko sorprendida -Que gusto volver a verte.

-Hola chicas- saluda con menos energía de la que era habitual en ella.

Yuri se pone de pie y se acerca a la pelimorada -Bienvenida de vuelta.

-Gracias.

-Tenemos grandes planes y me alegra que desees ser parte de este equipo- profiere Meichi acariciándole los hombros.

-Grandioso, si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender, así que las veré mañana- comenta Nio retrocediendo con prisa.

-Por supuesto, Nio- expresa la directora.

Antes de salir por la puerta observa como las chicas se reúnen en torno a Otoya y está sonríe con alegría.

* * *

Hashiri se sentía complacida con el labor a lo largo de su día, que había comenzado inesperadamente cuando Takechi la había llamado a las cinco de la mañana por ayuda, ayudar a la pelimorada había ocupado tanto tiempo que se atrasó en toda la agenda que había planeado para el día pero valió la pena pues Yuri se mostró agasajada con el regreso de Takechi, y las noticias que le llevó sobre el avance de Saoi, el grupo B ya se sometió a la extracción de muestras genéticas y todo parecía ir a pedir de boca así que ella disfrutaba de un merecido baño caliente como recompensa.

Después del relajante aseo se dirigió al estanque trasero que Meichi tenía en su casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, no muy lejos del bosque que visitó en la tarde, vestía su pijama amarillo, pasea alrededor del estanque con un balde que contenía diez kilos de trucha, en la penumbra logra distinguir un par de luces amarillas brillando con intensidad, saca el pescado, este se retuerce con fuerza.

-¡Chika! ¡Chika!- grita Hashiri llamando al saurio, este se sumerge y Nio sonríe sabiendo que se acercaba, el pez se seguía agitando –Diablos cuanta fuerza tiene esta cosa- se queja Hashiri pues la pelea del animal y su peso le estaban cansando el brazo, la trucha con toda la intención de sobrevivir lanza su cuerpo hacia arriba golpeando la cara de Nio, esta resbala y cae con todo y trucha al estanque.

El cocodrilo hace presencia, el agua chapotea, la bestia atrapa su presa y se hunde, sacude su cabeza con fuerza y pedazos de carne y agua enrojecida saltan por todos lados, Chika una vez termina con su festín sale del agua y se recuesta en el césped satisfecha con un pedazo de tela amarilla entre sus fauces.

-Ya veo porque Meichi no quería un cocodrilo- menciona Hashiri saliendo del agua con su pijama destrozado pero ella estaba intacta –Eres un peligro, lo sabías, Chika- le reclama al saurio, este solo abre la boca y la cierra lentamente.

-Jajajajaja- escucha Nio la risa inconfundible de Yuri –Nio, Nio, Nio, cuando aprenderás a ser más precavida- parla al acercarse con una toalla.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?- inquiere la rubia todavía muy alterada por el susto.

-Desde que te caíste, entonces fui por una toalla.

-Pudo haberme comido- reclama Nio hinchando sus mejillas.

Meichi cubre la cabeza de la rubia con la toalla y mientras la seca dice –Ese lagarto parece más listo de lo usual, además ellos prefieren los mariscos.

-A veces no sé porque te quiero- murmulla enfadada.

-Vayamos a la alcoba para que lo recuerdes- susurra Meichi con lujuria.

Nio enrojece por el tono atrevido y ofrece una tierna sonrisa –Me parece, estupendo.

-Genial, pero primero límpiate, hueles a pescado.

-Oh, ya me había bañado- gruñe la rubia.

El par regresa a la casa, se bañaron juntas y lo que pasó en la habitación tendrán que leerlo los mayores en otra historia que escribo, XD.

 **Los entendidos saben de lo que hablo, jejejeje.**

 **Bien, nadie supo decirme que personaje secundario tiene mi personalidad pero se los diré aquí, Sergei Karova, el ruso calvo de dos metros y si se lo preguntan, no, no tengo ninguna de esas características XD, verán cuando recién se me conoce soy alguien serio y reservado, casi no pronuncio palabra, pero cuando cojí confianza me vuelvo una molestia, cínico y sarcástico, pero amable y no dejo de ser introvertido, claro que no se nota demasiado en todos los diálogos de Sergei pero como dije tuve que omitir muchas cosas.**

 **Ahora, otra revelación personal, seguro la mayoría ya lo pensó o quizás no pero BrunoAscar es solo un pseudónimo, jajajaja, no, no, estoy seguro que eso ya lo sabían, ahora en serio, si leyeron mi perfil tal vez se les paso por la mente o a lo mejor no, cualquiera que fuere el caso les contaré, soy practicante de artes marciales, no soy excepcional pero me ha servido, no voy a decir que no, mi técnica podría considerarse artes marciales mixtas pues ocupo Taekwondo, Muay Thai y Judo, no se confundan no soy agresivo y mucho menos irritable, soy paciente y calmado, es solo para defensa personal, y he de admiitir que no soy experto, tengo cinta verde, azul y naranja respectivamente así que ahí esta me falta mucho si quisiera ser profesional, pero golpear y que te golpeen duele XD, oh y tengo seis meses en entrenamiento de defensa personal, bueno esto es algo que quería compartir para que entendieran porque describo tan detalladamente las peleas.  
**

 **Gracias, por leer, más agradecimientos a:**

 **An Aho**

 **ThePockyGirl**

 **jibrilove**

 **HeartbeatClocktower**

 **, por agregar esta historia a favoritos.**

 **y a Black Sheep por comentar.**

 **Saludos y abrazos a todos mis lectores desde Ecuador, nos vemos en la próxima.**

 **P.D: Insisto, tomen su tiempo para pasarse por el foro y compartir sus ideas para el futuro del fandom, si queremos que sobreviva debemos actuar en conjunto, por favor, quieren hablar en el foro hay oportunidad para todos, aprovechen que todavía no pienso cerrarlo, corto y cierro.**


	26. Epílogo VI

**"Sombras viciosas, noches grotescas, escabrosa maldad, todo lo encontrarás en la mirada de todos quienes te rodean e inclusive en la seguridad de tu hogar la hallarás cuando te pares frente a un espejo"- "BrunoAscar" (En serio desearía saber si alguien escribe algo parecido pues quizás tenga copyright, pero no es mi culpa, yo pienso así XD)**

 **EPÍLOGO VI**

Un cielo nublado protegía a una joven de cabello azul de los nocivos rayos ultravioleta del sol, se paseaba por un concurrido parque al encuentro de una singular persona, la encuentra sentada en un banco frente a una fuente nada vistosa, se acerca sin prisa y se sienta junto a ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Ni siquiera un hola Azuma?- expresa una rubia de roja mirada.

-No estoy segura de porque me llamaste y me intriga de sobremanera- responde Tokaku recostando su cuerpo contra el respaldo.

Nio mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo –No te culpo- pronuncia sonriendo –Meichi me ordenó pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor?- musita la peliazul, sacude la cabeza y gruñe –Eso lo hace sonar como si tuviera la posibilidad de elegir.

-Solo quise ser amable- formula Hashiri.

-¿Qué quiere y a cambio de qué?

La rubia le entrega un sobre de manila –Ahí dentro está la foto de un hombre, es el nuevo dirigente del clan Azuma- menciona colocando las manos detrás de la cabeza –Yuri pensó que una vez muerto Ichiro y la anciana los Azuma se nos unirían pero no fue así, y ya que tú eres parte de la familia principal quiere que vayas al templo, lo enfrentes, derrotes y que los Azuma se integren a nuestra coalición, simple- profiere al chasquear los dedos.

Tokaku frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños contra sus piernas, furiosa era poco para describir el estado en que se encontraba –Y, ¿qué…consigo yo?- pregunta esforzándose por no lanzar improperios.

-Seguridad- dice al mostrar su afilada sonrisa.

No tuvo otra elección, esa misma tarde ya se encontraba parada en la entrada del dojo Azuma, con un dobok blanco y un cinto negro envuelto en su cintura, ingresó ante la mirada expectante de los miembros que todavía quedaban del clan Azuma, nadie la detuvo, Yuri ya se había encargado de todos los preparativos, unas campanas resuenan anunciando la presencia de la heredera Azuma.

-Tokaku- saluda una mujer castaña.

La peliazul suspira furiosa –Debí saber que estarías aquí.

-Debo asegurar el cumplimiento del trato- responde Meichi acariciando los hombros de la peliazul –Ve mi niña- la empuja suavemente para que continúe su camino a la arena.

"Maldita, obligarme a esto para mantener segura de ella a su propia sobrina, me hace reconsiderar lo malo que me parecía mi familia", Tokaku sale al patio, la reciben dos mujeres de su clan vestidas con kimonos que le entregan cada uno una katana, la peliazul toma las espadas y las coloca en su cinto, un grupo numeroso y silencioso se había reunido entorno a la lugar de encuentro, banderas ondeaban y solo el sonido de tambores se percibía en el ambiente, todos los Azumas al igual que Tokaku preferían callar y pelear.

Tokaku fue la primera en subir al ruedo, retuerce el cuello haciendo sonar las vértebras de su cuello, inhala y exhala manteniendo en calma los latidos de su corazón, su mirada era severa esperando al contrincante, "Nadie puede ser más difícil que Ichiro", ese pensamiento la mantenían en confianza, quizás no pudo vencer sola a Ichiro pero no había otro con sus dotes de velocidad.

Los sonoros golpes de tambor aumentaron y cambiaron de entonación indicando la llegada del oponente, sube al círculo un hombre alto de cabello azul oscuro y ojos azulados de brava mirada, en el hombre se notaba crueldad, ira, experiencia, varias cicatrices adornaban su rostro además de un tatuaje que le cubría todo el lado derecho de la cara, un tatuaje de dragón, "Poco creativo, tal vez un dragón sea una bestia espiritual poderosa pero bien pudo haberse tatuado una tortuga león", vestía un dobok negro con un cinturón azul con cinco rayas plateadas donde tenía sus katanas, no era lo tradicional, eso solo indicaba el rango del tipo, no se presentan, los muertos no tienen necesidad de hacerlo.

El hombre levanta el puño y los golpes de tambor cesan, camina al centro de la circunferencia, Tokaku hace lo mismo, se miran fijamente, aquel individuo le sobrepasaba con veinte centímetros como mínimo pero ella ya estaba curtida en enfrentamientos contra monstruos, Azuma no pudo evitar mirar esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos, "Todos tenemos la misma mirada, fría", sin palabras se saludan con una reverencia, colocan sus brazos en posición sobre el mango de las katanas y caminan rodeándose mutuamente.

El hombre que también parecía carecer de emociones no le quitaba la vista, era un duelo de espadas así que quien primero se equivocara estaría muerto en el acto, en un raudo movimiento el hombre desenvaina, Tokaku con la misma velocidad detiene el ataque con su katana, las hojas quedaron trabadas, ninguno empujaba o intentaba hacer otro movimiento, se rodearon manteniendo los filos juntos, en un momento dado y con la brisa soplando deciden sin palabra alguna que las armas eran inadecuadas para el enfrentamiento, destraban los filos, aflojan las vainas y dejan caer las espadas solo para regresar al monótono baile de circunvalación.

Tokaku sabía que un enfrentamiento directo con el fornido sujeto sería un grave error, lo mejor era esperar el ataque y contraatacar, el hombre se impacienta y arroja el primer golpe, la peliazul ni se esfuerza por evadir, da una rápida patada a la pierna, otra a las costillas y retrocede antes de que el tipo pudiera posicionarse para el próximo golpe, recuperando el impulso el hombre lanza una patada dirigida al pecho, Tokaku ágilmente se desliza por debajo sujetando la pierna sobre la que se sostenía logrando que este cayera, aprovecha y lanza un par de puños al rostro y eso fue más que suficiente para que Tokaku decidiera no volverlo a hacer, sus nudillos se vieron dañados por los golpes, "¿De qué diablos está hecho este hombre?", esta vez era obligatorio retroceder, el individuo se levanta de un solo movimiento, la peliazul sacude la mano dándole una clara señal de debilidad.

-Jajajaja- ríe el sujeto haciendo escuchar su fuerte tonalidad, la peliazul frunce el ceño a sabiendas de que se burlaba de ella –Sigues siendo una niña- espeta sonriendo ampliamente, era obvio que los golpes no le afectaron en nada, en cambio su oponente se enardecía con la burla –No sé porque acepté pelear con una niña, aunque lleves nuestra sangre tu edad no te hace merecedora de comandar el clan, eres demasiado joven- expresa rodeándola sin prestar mayor importancia al hecho de ignorarla y en su lugar decide mirar a Yuri que estaba sentada entre los espectadores –Enfrentas sangre contra sangre, pero no es suficiente, Meichi- musita triunfal –Dices que pelea en tu nombre, que junto a ti prosperaremos, sí ella representa tu poder, no eres nada- clama el hombre.

-Te equivocas, Hirosuke, lo soy todo- expresa Yuri llena de confianza, esto enfurece al hombre.

Tokaku renovada con un sentimiento de ira y orgullo herido aprieta los puños -Acabemos con esto- dice Tokaku.

Esta vez ella arremete, esquiva un golpe, propina un puntapié en la ingle reduciendo a su oponente, patea la rodilla haciendo que este se hinque, un golpe de antebrazo al rostro le rompe el tabique y el hombre sangra profusamente tendido en el piso.

-No entiendo de que te jactabas- menciona la peliazul tan serena como acostumbraba.

-Y tú, ¿por qué tan confiada?- expresa al incorporarse tan fácil como lo hizo antes –¿Supones que una herida insignificante como esta me detendrá?- se ríe –Debes ser débil para creer eso.

La peliazul distorsiona más su rostro en rabia -¿Por qué nunca saben cuando rendirse?

-Porque somos Azuma…hija- dice el hombre limpiándose la sangre con la manga.

-¿Qu….? ¿Ah?- expulsa la peliazul demasiado aturdida con esas palabras, "¿Padre? Yo…jamás lo conocí"; la batalla en la cabeza de Tokaku era perceptible en su mirada trémula.

-Jajaja, no te lo dijo, ¿verdad?- expresa –Es una maldita, pero seguro entiende tus limitaciones y por ello no dijo nada.

-Cállate- susurra la peliazul rascándose la cabeza, "Sus ojos, al igual que los de todos son azules, eso no es suficiente para decir nada, ¿cómo puedo saber si miente?"

-Deja de pensar, Tokaku, tu madre no lo hizo cuando te concebimos.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te conozco!- gruñe la peliazul -¡Sí eres mi padre, ¿dónde estuviste todo el tiempo que te necesité?! ¡No!- grita desesperada –No eres nada para mí- profiere respirando con fuerza.

-Bien, parece que ya tienes motivación para pelear- profiere complacido.

"No sé qué diablos en realidad significa esta ridícula revelación, pero no me puede afectar". La peliazul se lanza contra el hombre, aquel predecible movimiento era lo que esperaba el sujeto, atrapó la mano de la peliazul y lanzó una patada al estómago cortando la respiración, un fuerte entumecimiento se apoderó de ella y un fuerte deseo de vomitar.

-Un solo golpe te deja así- dice el hombre sacudiendo la cabeza – ¿Acaso hemos caído tan bajo los Azuma para que Meichi quiera reemplazarme contigo?

Azuma apenas podía respirar pero eso no le impidió comprender las palabras del hombre, ella no estaba peleando por juntar a los Azuma a las fuerzas de Yuri, lo hacía para comandarlas, "Esa…zorra, nadie me obliga a nada".

-No quiero tu estúpido puesto- dice Tokaku con el aire que pudo reunir, tose descontrolada, se sujeta el abdomen y con dificultad se levanta –Por mí todos ustedes pueden meterse su orgullo por el culo- se aleja de él pretendiendo salirse.

Hirosuke se ve confundido e insultado, voltea para ver a Yuri y esta niega con la cabeza, la mirada severa le indica que rechazaba el acto de la peliazul -¡Detente!- grita el hombre, la sujeta del hombro y la arroja de regreso al centro.

-AAh- gruñe más que gemir, "No, no quiero esto".

-¡Pelea!- grita al patearla en el vientre, el cuerpo de Tokaku rueda hasta quedar cerca de las katanas.

-Uugh- el ataque fue doloroso, Tokaku no intenta levantarse, iba a negarles el placer de verla seguir su juego.

-¡Arriba! ¡Levántate!- Tokaku se sienta, lo mira con serenidad, se veía muy calmada era su forma de retar a su oponente, no aquel hombre, Yuri, la ira de la castaña se hizo evidente cuando se puso de pie, el hombre estupefacto regresa su vista de nuevo hacia Meichi.

-Tokaku- pronuncia Yuri caminando entre los Azuma hacia el ruedo -¿Por qué te niegas a pelear? ¿Acaso no aprecias mi regalo?

-Esto te parece un regalo, ¿cuándo dije que deseaba comandar a este grupo de idiotas?

-Yo no me refería a eso- indica con una sonrisa siniestra.

"Haru", fue lo primero que llegó a su mente –Infeliz- susurra apretando su mandíbula.

-Demuestra que la mereces- dice Meichi ya saliendo de las gradas.

Tan pronto como lo dijo Tokaku ya estuvo de pie, el hombre se vio sorprendido cuando la peliazul arremetió contra él con una espada sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, se movió lo suficiente para evitar una herida mortal pero un terrible ardor se produjo en su pecho, un largo corte desde la altura del ombligo hasta la clavícula, se apodera rápidamente de la otra katana en el piso pero hasta hacerlo un segundo acierto de su oponente fue más que suficiente para someterlo, cae de rodillas desangrándose.

Azuma sumamente calma se aproxima con el sable agachado –Sabes, Ichiro tenía razón, la nueva generación es mejor, nosotros somos más rápidos, ágiles y entendemos cómo conseguir la victoria-expresa sin sentir remordimiento en su pecho –A cualquier costo- profiere al soltar la katana –Yo ya gané, recupera el honor que perdiste cuando te encontraste y cediste ante los deseos de esta mujer- menciona al acercarle la espada con el pie, levanta la mirada desafiante contra Meichi, la peliazul se retira dejando al hombre derrotado.

-¿A dónde vas? Debes matarlo- exclama Meichi.

-Querías que lo venciera y lo hice- responde sin mirarla, levanta la mano y le muestra el dedo medio -¡Así que púdrete!

-¡¿Crees poder desafiarme?!

-¡Sabes donde vivo! Ve y búscame- replica la peliazul, ella no se preocupa en voltear, para ella la cara de Yuri debería estar furiosa pero estaba equivocada el rostro de Meichi denotaba satisfacción.

-Perfecto- murmulla la castaña mientras la peliazul se alejaba.

Hirosuke ensangrentado se levanta –Ella no lo merecía- expresa tocándose la herida.

-Tú tampoco- menciona al sacar su pistola silenciada y dispararle en el pecho.

Esa misma noche Tokaku se encontró sentada frente a su televisor viendo un documental sobre un aparato llamado "El Gran Colisionador de Hadrones", su tía había salido el fin de semana y ahora esperaba a que Haru terminara de preparar la cena, su mente se arremolinaba pero no en preocupación, mucho menos en el supuesto padre que le fue presentado en lo que a ella concernía podía ser un engaño y no le importaba en realidad, no su mente se encontraba discerniendo que había preparado Haru.

-Tokaku, la cena está lista- dice la chica con un tierno tono.

La peliazul se encamina al comedor, antes de poder sentarse es sorprendida por un beso dulce y rápido por parte de Haru –Espero te guste- dice tras soltarla, su sonrisa era hermosa, capaz de reponer el cansancio del día.

Se sienta y frente a ella puede observar un gran plato de curry humeante y de aroma excelso –Haru, te amo- pronuncia la peliazul con una suave sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la chica, cuando por fin dio el primer bocado al curry Tokaku sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

 **Bien creo que debo aclarar algo, primero, estos epílogos no tienen orden cronológico, a excepción de unos cuantos de los cuales ya se habran dado cuenta, segundo esto era algo que mas o menos quería meter en la historia pero como saben omití muchas cosas, pensé que quedaría mejor aquí si no le doy importancia, tercero, será un epílogo por persona así que todavía falta.**

 **Os invito cordialmente a participar en el foro que he creado para charlar con ustedes, pues ustedes lo ven, lo sienten en sus corazones, el palpitar de este fandom desciende, y si queremos reponernos hay que colaborar entre todos, autores y lectores, espero verlos.**

 **Ahora, gracias a todos los que todavía no se dan por vencidos y tratan de mantener al fandom, en serio gracias.**

 **Gracias por leerme, permitanme conocer su opinión de todo, dejenme comentarios, improperios, etc, nos vemos luego, suerte. ¡Larga vida al yuri!**

 **P.D: En serio necesito ayuda con el título del crossover, envíenme un PM o un comentario con el título que se les ocurra, ya saben, un one-shot para el ganador, sobre lo que desee (Excepto Yaoi, lo siento).**


	27. Epílogo VII

**EPÍLOGO VII**

A tres millas de altura un avión de pasajeros iba a medio camino de su destino, salió de Japón en dirección a San Diego, California, pero el destino no le importaba a dos jóvenes mujeres que compartían un momento íntimo en el cubículo del baño, nada hubiera causado mayor escándalo para la aerolínea que los periódicos se enteraran que dos menores de edad fornicaban en uno de sus aviones, eso era oro para periódicos y prensa amarillista, por suerte para la empresa y las muchachas, su alocada hazaña no fue descubierta, ni por sobrecargos ni pasajeros, salieron sonrojadas, agitadas y muy sonrientes, su juventud era llamativa pero nadie las miraba por mucho tiempo, en el viaje fueron ignoradas y al parecer también el momento en que fueron al cuarto de baño, toda una operación exitosa, se acomodaron en sus asientos y sujetas de la mano continuaron con el estresante viaje mucho más alivianadas.

-Ahora somos parte del club de la milla de altura- expresa una joven muchacha de cabello celeste con unas coletas algo desalineadas tras salir de su frenético encuentro en el lavabo del avión.

Su acompañante una alta pelirroja profiere con una enorme sonrisa –Fue emocionante, algún día debemos repetirlo.

-Quizás la próxima vez podríamos ir en un vuelo nocturno en primera clase y…- baja la voz para decir lo siguiente –Hacerlo en los asientos.

Las mejillas de Namatame se tornaron del mismo color de su pelo –Creo que sería demasiado arriesgado- profiere con una risa nerviosa.

-Arriesgado fue enfrentarse a metahumanos con la velocidad de un rayo y la fuerza de un titán, y no dudaste ni un segundo- menciona la peliceleste.

-No, dude todo el tiempo, en especial con Neiji, oh Dios ese sujeto era imponente, no sabes lo indefensa e impotente que me sentía cada vez que aparecía- indica con un tono neutral.

Hitsugi un poco pensativa expresa –Sí, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que nos topamos con él, daba un miedo terrible, pero ¿sabes a quién le tengo miedo?

-¿Quién?

-Diana- pronuncia moviendo la cabeza.

-Oh, sí esa mujer es poderosa, pero ella no daña a menores de edad, creo que Ichiro era el más peligroso, no lo viste pero nos destrozó, esa pelea debió ser mi fin, fue una suerte que Nio estuviera ahí para ayudar.

-En ese caso recuérdame comprarle un presente bonito para navidad- profiere la peliceleste con una brillante sonrisa.

-Se lo compraremos entre las dos- responde siendo contagiada por la sonrisa.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en medio de pláticas melosas y cortas sesiones de besos que no fueron advertidos por los pasajeros pues ellas estaban en unos asientos alejados de la mayor concentración de pasajeros, una gran casualidad cósmica ayudó para que los asientos de clase turista no estuvieran completamente llenos y ellas pudieran demostrarse su cariño sin que alguien las viera y llamara a la policía acusando a la pelirroja de pedofilia, cosa que después de las investigaciones correspondientes se hubiera resuelto no sin ver mancillado el honor de Namatame.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fueron recibidas por una noche nublada, el ambiente era húmedo y cálido, tuvieron que despojarse de sus abrigos, desembarcar y continuar a la cinta transportadora donde recogerían su equipaje.

-¿Dónde nos esperan tus padres?- inquiere Kirigaya aferrada a la mano de la pelirroja mientras espera que su maleta se asome.

-En la sala de espera, solo recogemos nuestras maletas y vamos para allá.

-Excuse me- llama una mujer en uniforme policial.

-Buenas noches, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- contesta Chitaru.

-I need to talk with you, follow me- profiere la mujer.

-¿Aah? ¿Sorry, I don´t speak english?- profiere muy confusa, realmente no entiendo nada de lo que la mujer le había dicho –¿Lo dije bien?- se lo pregunta a Kirigaya, a lo que esta solo levanta los hombros.

-I need a traductor- suspira la mujer –Oh, come on, come on- hace señas para que la siga.

-Creo que debemos seguirla- dice Chitaru, ambas iban a seguir a la oficial cuando ella levanta la mano.

-Only you, leave the girl here- sigue con las señas para ver si lo entiende.

Namatame suelta a la peliceleste y le dice –Espera aquí, no te muevas regresaré.

-OK- pronuncia Kirigaya, mira muy nerviosa como la pelirroja se aleja con la mujer.

Los minutos pasaron y su maleta no aparecía, y tampoco Chitaru, ya desesperada se levanta de su asiento, tenía hambre, le pareció haber visto un kiosco no muy lejos, fue en busca de unos dulces, tras unas cuantas vueltas logró llegar a su destino, compra chocolates y decide regresar sobre sus pasos a seguir esperando a la pelirroja, misteriosamente transcurrieron quince minutos y no lograba llegar al principio de su travesía, decidió volver al kiosco y de ahí repasar nuevamente su camino, para su terror tampoco logró encontrar el kiosco, sus ojos comenzaban a lagrimear -¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

Su miedo se incrementó luego de una media hora, sus pasos apresurados retumbaban en los pasillos, sus ojos se enrojecieron y lagrimea mientras contiene sus sollozos, "Me perdí, ¿por qué siempre me pierdo? ¿Por qué?" llega a lo que parece la sala de espera "Los padres de Chitaru deben estar aquí pero ¿cómo son? Oh, mi celular, puedo llamar a Chitaru" y así lo hace.

-Aló- contesta la pelirroja.

-¿Chitaru dónde estás?- pide con un chillido.

-Perdieron nuestras maletas, acaban de encontrarlas, fui a buscarte, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?- habla con preocupación.

-En la sala de espera- responde con más tranquilidad.

-Aguarda ahí, voy para allá.

-De acuerdo- Hitsugi se acercó a unas butacas vacías y se sentó junto a una pareja, todavía gimoteaba por su temor y llamó la atención de las bancas aledañas.

La pareja contigua se sintió especialmente atraída a la pequeña, la mujer una de rasgos caucásicos y cabello rojo fue la primera en hablar –Oh, cariño, estás llorando, ¿estás perdida?- Hitsugi asiente.

-Es terrible, ¿vienes con tus padres?

-No, vine con una…amiga, ya la llamé y le dije dónde estoy, vendrá pronto- menciona limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Eso es bueno- expresa el hombre, unos de rasgos nipones y sin cabello-Veo que eres de Japón- dice muy sonriente, claro que había deducido el origen de la peliceleste porque su esposa le habló en japonés y esta le respondió y no por los rasgos faciales de la chica –Podría apostar que vienes con mi hija- ríe el hombre –Koichi Namatame, mucho gusto- sorprende el hombre.

-Oh, por favor, no vas a empezar con un monólogo de Sherlock Holmes, ¿o sí?

-Elemental, mi querida Natasha, nuestra hija nos dice que vendrá de Japón acompañada con una amiga y nosotros curiosamente nos topamos con una joven habitante del país del sol naciente, son demasiadas coincidencias, podría apostar la cena a ello- indica, no hace falta decir que Kirigaya se sintió sobrecogida por el asombro y la casualidad.

Una mujer alta de cabello rojo aparece ante ellos jalando don maletas grandes con ruedas –Oh, que coincidencia- dice con una gran sonrisa –Mamá, Papá, veo que ya conocieron a mi acompañante.

El hombre mira fijamente a su esposa con una sonrisa triunfal y esta evita mirarlo –No digas nada- suspira la mujer.

-Camarones para la cena cariño- pronuncia.

Chitaru presentó a kirigaya como su amiga, no estaba lista para decirles a sus padres su orientación sexual, además debía aclarar primero que la peliceleste no tenía la edad que aparentaba para evitar disgustos, tras la cena en un restaurante de la localidad fueron al departamento del matrimonio, se les asignó un cuarto que tenían vacío que siempre estuvo apartado para la pelirroja pues ellos no perdieron la esperanza de que su hija los acompañara al final.

-Supongo que ahora que te has graduado, planeas estudiar aquí- profiere el padre.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Adónde piensas ir?- inquiere su madre.

-A Yale, estudiaré Ingeniería en Biotecnología- señala sentada en el sillón blanco de la sala.

Sus padres se vieron pensativos, Natasha pregunta -¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás con nosotros?

-Estoy esperando a que respondan mi solicitud, unos meses, quizás- expresa viendo la desazón en los ojos de sus progenitores.

Después de un largo suspiro Koichi dice –Bien, aprovecharemos ese tiempo- pronuncia con una sonrisa, se levanta y dirigiéndose a la ventana menciona –Mi niña ya creció y es ahora una bella mujer, me arrepiento de haber perdido ese proceso, pero de nuevo tengo la oportunidad de interactuar contigo en lo queda de tu camino, Chitaru.

-Por supuesto padre- responde la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Koichi, creo que estás en la crisis de la mediana edad, Chitaru ya es una mujer independiente y una joven hermosa, debe salir a divertirse- expresa la madre.

Namatamae algo nerviosa dice –Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas mamá, prefiero meditar y entrenar.

-Vaya, creo que Mami realmente te hizo como ella- indica.

-La sensei hizo un buen trabajo conmigo- ríe la pelirroja.

-Y tú Kirigaya, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

-La química- dice simplemente.

Tras otra pequeña charla social, se vieron agotados por la noche y fueron a las habitaciones.

-Tus padres son interesantes- menciona Hitsugi ya con su pijama.

Namatame asiente –No han cambiado nada, pero parece que yo sí.

-Para bien, estoy segura que tus padres no podrían lanzarse con una katana contra un enemigo armado con pistolas- comenta con una jovial sonrisa.

Chitaru se cubre con las cobijas siendo seguida por Hitsugi –No, mi padre es periodista y mi madre es profesora.

-Me gustará pasar tiempo con tu familia.

Namatame sonríe a la peliceleste –Me gusta verte emocionada, y pareces agradarle a mis padres, en unas semanas lograré reunir el valor suficiente para contarles de nosotras.

-Ay, Chitaru, puedes pelear con metahumanos pero no decirles a tus padres que eres lesbiana, me das gracia- formula con una sonrisa divertida.

-Jajajaja, que graciosa- dice la pelirroja al besarla con suavidad.

-Tenemos una vida por adelante aquí y me gusta como empezamos- indica al abrazarse fuertemente a la cadera de Namatame y acurrucarse en su pecho.

 **Bueno, ya se los había dicho el ChitaHitsu es difícil de escribir para mí, espero les haya gustado, demen sus comentarios para saber si estoy mejorando en el tratamiento de esta pareja.**

 **¡Larga vida al Yuri! Suerte camaradas.**


	28. Epílogo VIII

**EPÍLOGO VIII**

Era la hora del día en que las personas comunes regresaban de sus labores diarias, caminaban o saturaban las líneas de transporte de las urbes en su impaciente marcha a sus hogares, la vida rutinaria de alguien nada excepcional, pero eso no nos incumbe aquí.

Frente a un escritorio se hallaban dos mujeres dando los últimos toques a un informe de alta importancia.

-Ya casi está- dice una de ellas, poseía un largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules.

Su compañera se estira quitándose la pereza –Yuri lo necesita lo más pronto posible y debe estar perfecto, repasemos y entonces podremos hacer los toques finales- aclara una peliceleste de mirada amarilla.

-Estoy de acuerdo- menciona Kouko –Comencemos con la jerarquización de las mutaciones.

-Es buena idea- apoya Shutou apoderándose del mouse –La justificación está bien, pasemos directo a las divisiones:

"Metahumano Nivel Paladín.- Agrupa a los humanos con mutaciones de carácter imperceptible, capaces de manipular ligeramente el accionar de otros individuos o poseedores de algún tipo de ventaja evolutiva.

Sujetos conocidos con este nivel de mutación:

Takechi Otoya, desprende feromonas en el aire de forma inconsciente las cuales crean la sensación de alegría, confianza y placer a quienes se pongan en contacto con ella, aumentando la probabilidad de conseguir una pareja reproductiva.

Ozawa Midori, a diferencia de Otoya sus feromonas se dispersan por los fluidos corporales teniendo un efecto más inmediato.

Kenmochi Shiena, alta capacidad neuronal, lo que le permite inhibir el accionar de feromonas u otros agentes que alteren la percepción neuronal, una claridad mental envidiable, además de una memoria fotográfica.

Kirigaya Hitsugi, anticuerpos especializados en el combate contra cualquier tipo de toxina, permitiéndole ser inmune al envenenamiento.

Namatame Chitaru, sus genes la hacen perfecta para la transmisión de caracteres mutados a próximas generaciones, esto se aprecia en la perfección de sus caracteres fenotípicos.

Inukai Isuke, extraña capacidad mental para bloquear habilidades psíquicas, e igual que Namatame es capaz de mantener las mutaciones para las próximas generaciones.

Kaminaga Kouko, intelecto estratégico, coeficiente intelectual 201, agilidad mental impecable, extenso conteo de células nerviosas y neuronas.

Metahumano Nivel Héroe.- Consta de las mutaciones que proveen al individuo de capacidades físicas o psíquicas perceptibles.

Sujetos conocidos con este nivel de mutación:

Hashiri Nio, habilidad psíquica para manipular los receptores sensoriales del oponente y activar el miedo.

Azuma Tokaku, velocidad de reacción superior a la humana, velocidad un 50% mayor para alguien de sus características, olfato desarrollado permitiéndole detectar las feromonas y el aura de quienes la rodean.

Sagae Haruki, alto conteo de mitocondrias en fibras musculares y tejido pulmonar, resistencia de tejido muscular aumentada biológicamente con fibras de carbono, proceso de cicatrización perfecto, no se generan marcas tras la restauración de tejido dañado, su única desventaja es la rápida metabolización lo cual implica un consumo energético elevado, el individuo lo soluciona consumiendo azúcares, fuentes instantáneas de energía.

Banba Mahiru Shinya, al igual que Sagae presenta un elevado número de mitocondrias y resistencia muscular pero carece de la cicatrización perfecta y la necesidad de consumir azúcares.

Meichi Yuri, psíquica con la habilidad de controlar las emociones de forma consciente, reprime los impulsos básicos y los manipula, estas habilidades son complementadas por la falta de receptores de dolor en su cuerpo.

Hanabusa Sumireko, increíble tolerancia al dolor, reparación de tejidos acelerados y huesos de dureza elevada.

Metahumano Nivel Semidiós.- Se encuentran seres con habilidades sorprendentes y de gran potencial.

Sujetos conocidos con este nivel de mutación:

Ichinose Haru, psíquica de gran poder, al igual que Yuri Meichi posee el gen "Primer" que le permite controlar las emociones y mentes de las personas, pero Ichinose es capaz de crear escudos mentales, golpes neuronales que deshabilitan un enemigo, aunque eso no la hace invulnerable a la misma habilidad de otra "Primer".

Shutou Suzu, nacida con una extraña mutación genética denominada como Síndrome de Higlander sus células no envejecen, y sus funciones orgánicas no se deterioran con el tiempo a excepción del líquido sinovial en las articulaciones, esto la hace biológicamente inmortal.

Azuma Ichiro, posee las misma habilidades de su prima Tokaku Azuma, la diferencia radica que su velocidad de reacción se mide en micro segundos, permitiéndole ser capaz de evadir balas y lanzar golpes sin que el cerebro del oponente pueda reaccionar.

Kana Neiji, en su sangre fluyen células sanguíneas codificadas artificialmente en su ADN, glóbulos verdes lo que le permite aumentar las habilidades que posee de Sagae Haruki a un nivel desproporcionado, también aumentando el consumo energético.

Hoshi Hana, bajo su piel se encuentran placas orgánicas llenas de células especializadas en producir bioelectricidad, además cuenta con la habilidad de la electroquinesis, lo cual le permite guiar la electricidad que produce sin la necesidad de un medio de difusión.

Metahumano Nivel Titán.- Individuos con un conjunto de habilidades que los convierten en ejércitos de un solo hombre.

Sujetos conocidos con este nivel de mutación:

Modelos Kana, seres desarrollados en un laboratorio, con fuerza descomunal, protección mental, piel impenetrable, factor curativo acelerado, carencia de receptores de dolor o cualquier otro tipo.

Medina Diana, telépata y telequinética, se presume que sus habilidades no se limitan a las antes nombradas pues manipula electricidad, fuego y viento, carece de la capacidad del control mental pero puede leer la mente y bloquear a otros telépatas siempre que sepa que está siendo influenciada por uno.

Metahumano Nivel Dios.- Individuos fuera de toda lógica con control total sobre materia y energía, y la realidad misma.

Se desconocen individuos con esta categorización, por ahora."

-Necesita mucho trabajo todavía- enuncia Kaminaga.

Suzu suspira pesadamente y se estira –Oh, yo quería entregarlo mañana.

-No hay prisa- dice Kouko –Los planes de Meichi todavía están en la fase uno.

-Sumireko cumple la mayoría de edad en tres semanas, entonces inicia la fase dos- aclara la peliceleste.

-Lo tendremos listo antes de eso- pronuncia la pelinegro.

-Sí, creo que debemos darnos un descanso- propone Shutou.

-Me parece bien.

Suzu se levanta de su silla y tomando su abrigo gris exclama -¡Perfecto! Salgamos a cenar.

En un restaurante modesto en la periferia de la ciudad las dos mujeres se encontraban charlando y disfrutando de un buen sushi.

-Suzu, tú conoces a Meichi desde hace tiempo, ¿verdad?- inquiere Kaminaga, recibe como respuesta un asentimiento de Shutou -¿Cómo la conociste?

Suzu se mantiene pensativa unos segundos antes de responder –Antes, en el tiempo que conocí a Yuri la Academia Myojo y la Clase Negra estaban bajo control directo del clan de Meichi, y esta clase ponía a prueba a las mujeres que nacían con esta habilidad "Primer", llenaban la clase entera con asesinos y una víctima- explica sin tocar el pescado –Yo era una de esos asesinos, si lográbamos matarla se nos concedería cualquier deseo- menciona dejando muy intrigada y confundida a su compañera –Pero Meichi, no, no era alguien que los que estuvimos ahí pudiera manejar, antes de que nos indicarán quien sería la víctima, le cercenó la cabeza a uno y nos la lanzó en medio de nosotros, fue clara y precisa, no íbamos a intentar matarla, intentaríamos sobrevivir a ella, en menos de una semana solo quedamos ella y yo, tuve que rendirme- Shutou entonces esboza una sonrisa –Tras eso fui contactada por el padre de Yuri, me invitó a formar parte de un proyecto de investigación sobre metahumanos, cuando murió, Meichi se hizo cargo de todo y me dio más libertades a la hora de rastrear y marcar metahumanos para el proyecto, ahí fue, cuando las encontré a todas ustedes, las monitoree por años y cuando llegó el momento las reunimos- indica con mirada calma.

-Sí, esa parte ya me la contaste- profiere Kaminaga que también dejo su comida -¿Cuándo cambió la función de la clase negra?

-Meichi le tenía mucho rencor a su clan por tenerla bajo constante peligro, vio caer muchos de sus conocidos y amigas con el poder "Primer", el clan no los protegía, dejaban que se defendieran solos, Yuri entendió el motivo de esto, las altas esferas temían sus poderes, por ello una vez consiguió liderar la Academia Myojo, se hizo con seguidores fieles y separó a Japón del control de los "Primer", Meichi peleaba dos guerras, contra los clanes de asesinos que se oponían a ella y su clan que buscaba mantener el control de la región, hace cinco años perdió a su hermana cuando buscaban acabar con Haru, su sobrina había nacido con la maldición que a ella también le había negado su niñez, y cuando todos sus esfuerzos por mantenerla segura se veían inútiles pues siempre la atacaban, decidió reabrir la clase negra, esta vez en lugar de asesinos, serían guardaespaldas.

-Ahora, los clanes de asesinos están bajo el manto del Fénix- aclara Kouko -¿Por qué un Fénix?

-Resurgimiento, renació de sus cenizas para convertirse en un Lirio Perfumado, o ese es el significado que a ella le gusta explicar- proclama la peliceleste recobrando su apetito.

Kaminaga emulando a la peliceleste come el pescado enrollado en algas –Y piensa en nosotras como si fueramos su raza- aclara Kouko.

-Sí, nuestras mutaciones nos convierte en Homo Superiores, al igual que ella.

-Una vez Yuri tenga su ejército y coloque a Hanabusa en el trono del emperador, ¿qué será de nosotras?- indaga la pelinegro.

-Descansaremos de las injusticias del mundo y estaremos apartadas de la influencia "Primer" y nuestro legado se difundirá sin peligro.

Kaminaga con suavidad desliza su mano por la mesa hasta tocar a Suzu –No me refería a eso.

Shutou sonríe con verdadera alegría –Para entonces habremos encontrado una cura para mi estado y moriré lentamente a tu lado.

-Tienes una obsesión con eso, ¿lo sabías?- replica.

-Después de tantos años viviendo en la tierra, lo que más se anhela es ser de nuevo parte de ella- enuncia con serenidad –Solo un inmortal puede apreciar la belleza de la muerte, los mortales la temen porque jamás tendrán el tiempo necesario para cumplir sus deseos, su vida es una carrera contrarreloj que no son capaces de ganar antes de que la figura negra de la parca los alcance, pero yo Kouko, he visto a la muerte trabajar tantas veces, ha pasado a mi lado y ni siquiera se ha dignado en verme, soy invisible para ella, me castiga y tortura con indiferencia, la muerte es un regalo de Kami-sama, nos arrebata de este mundo y nos permite descansar del sufrimiento.

La sutil sonrisa con que proclamo su discurso fue tan confusa para Kouko que sus labios permanecieron suspendidos uno sobre otro sin poder unirse –Jamás lograré comprenderte del todo Suzu.

-No linda, yo necesité de toda una vida para comprenderme a mí misma como ser humano para luego entender a los demás y tú todavía eres muy joven.

Al terminar su cena se dirigieron a su departamento, se sentaron a jugar Shogi, sus partidas eran muy reñidas, el intelecto de Kaminaga siempre daba batalla a la experiencia de Shutou, aunque esta última resultaba vencedora en la mayoría de las ocasiones.

-Todas estas muestras genéticas que Meichi y tú reunieron, ¿se pusieron a pensar en las implicaciones de tener soldados con ese nivel de poder?

-Sí, no todos serán configurados igual, y para mantener controlada la situación en algunos se optó por suprimir los bloqueadores mentales, pero tenemos más fe en que en el régimen disciplinario que se impondrá sea lo que realmente los mantenga en calma, pues una vez termine la guerra ya no serán necesarios y tendrán que integrarse a la sociedad que ayudaron a forjar.

-¿Podrán hacerlo? ¿Acaso su juventud eterna les permitirá interactuar normalmente con las personas?

-No, ellos no están ni estarán codificados con mi ADN- responde Suzu al mover un peón.

Kaminaga hace un movimiento para deshacerse del peón –¿Entonces para qué usaran tu ADN?

Suzu mueve su caballo –Meichi lo quiere- jaque mate.

 **Hola, ha sido un tiempo ¿verdad? Diecinueve días al parecer, sé que están acostumbrados que las historias ue siguen se tarden dos meses en actualizar así que espero que no los este atosigando XD, en fin, ya mismo acabo estos epílogos y crearé aquí mismo tres capítulos extra o solo dos a manera de prueba con los personajes originales que creé (Bueno no son tan originales pero ya me entienden XD).**

 **Lo siguiente en actualizarse será Crisis, decidí dejar ese nombre no se me ocurrió nada bueno, para quienes no lo sepan esta historia es un crossover entre mis dos amores, Akuma no Riddle y Justice League, las chicas tienen cambios extremos en esta historia pero son necesarios para un AU de superheroes, paseen a leerla tiene dos capítulos hasta ahora, pero de ya advierto, es pura acción de momento, cuando acabe la tormenta desvelaré mejores indicios de la trama.**

 **Lujuria, si voy a continuarla porque los engaño, pero no lo haré hasta que el capítulo cuatro reciba un review.  
**

 **LDA, tras actualizar Crisis, y la haré tan larga como quería, la pasaré a "M", y me dejaré llevar XD.**

 **Bestia Prístina, en Diciembre o principios de Enero, no sé XD. (Debo dejar de usar eso)**

 **Bien es todo, ¡Larga vida al yuri!**


	29. Epílogo IX

**Buenas con todos, aquí reportandome al servicio, escuche como los gemidos agónicos del fandom anunciaban su fin y traigo una droga experimental para ver si se logra sacarlo de este trance tan agobiante.**

 **Ya en serio, veo morir este fandom y me duele, justo ahora que me entero que el pink pocky es canon en el manga XD, si soy algo retrasado en ese tipo de aspectos, bueno solo me queda decir, adelante disfruten:**

 **EPÍLOGO IX**

Una noche sin luna donde soplaba un viento aberrante y las nubes se arremolinaban sobre una poblada urbe, no es el momento apropiado para una tertulia, pero los músicos y asistentes al evento estaban protegidos de las inclemencias del tiempo dentro de una enorme cámara oval donde se habían hecho los preparativos para el recibimiento de grandes figuras políticas, económicas y del entretenimiento, el ambiente era sumamente formal, todos en esmoquin o exuberantes vestidos; la decoración romántica contrastaba fuertemente con el fondo oriental, cortinas rojas, unos cuantos saloncitos isabelinos distribuidos en la zona posterior derecha junto al bar y el buffet, sillones alfonsinos alrededor de la pista de baile en frente de la filarmónica y un entarimado sobre el que se preparó un escenario para las personalidades que dedicarían unas palabras a la audiencia o los deleitarían con un demostración de su talento, alfombras elegantes bajo sus pies, grandes candelabros dorados de luz amarilla y cuentas de cristal colgaban sobre sus cabezas, palmeras, rosas y un par de plantas de bambú eran parte de la ornamentación, estatuas de mármol de figuras femeninas agraciadas daban el último toque al salón; los músicos tocaban una fanfarria solemne imitando lo mejor posible el estilo gagaku, los violines y contrabajos se mantenían en silencio mientras las trompetas, oboes, platillos y tambores daban la bienvenida a los invitados, una vez están todos presentes la música se calla y en el escenario se hace presente una bella mujer de jóvenes rasgos, mirada de un azul armonioso y un cabello largo y sedoso con un sublime tono anaranjado, usaba un elegante vestido rojo con un escote en V, siendo este más prominente en la espalda que en el frente, sus brazos quedaban descubiertos en su totalidad, un cinto negro ceñía el vestido a la exquisita cintura, sus vestiduras la cubrían hasta los tobillos pero del lado izquierdo había una abertura desde el muslo, un collar de rubíes, brazaletes y aretes de oro eran parte de su extravagante joyería, esta hermosa y magnificente señorita se apodera del micrófono.

-Sean bienvenidos a este bienintencionado evento, como se les presentó en sus invitaciones, les hemos pedido que se presente hoy aquí para celebrar que hemos conseguido nuestra meta de setecientos millones de yenes en la recaudación para los damnificados del temblor de hace seis meses- se escuchan aplausos de júbilo- Sí, gracias, un momento por favor…- pide con una enorme sonrisa, el silencio regresa al auditorio –Gracias, como logramos nuestro cometido no se me ocurrió mejor idea que este último evento para que nuestra colaboración al prójimo no solo cumpla con nuestras expectativas sino que las superen, aquí y ahora será la última recaudación, no sean tacaños y doblemos el monto reunido, por favor, que ese sea mi regalo de cumpleaños- menciona llena de entusiasmo, el cual fue imitado por aquellos reunidos en torno a ella con aplausos y ovaciones –Disfruten la velada.

Una mujer de alta estatura llama la atención con su copa –Su pasión y solidaridad por los menos afortunados me conmueve, de mi parte donaré doscientos millones de yenes- el asombro de los presentes se mostró con más aplausos.

-Es muy gentil de su parte, si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa para amenizar su estancia aquí me lo puede hacer saber que estaré gustosa de atenderla personalmente- enuncia la pelinaranja.

-Un poco de su compañía aquí abajo con los mortales serviría- comenta la mujer de cabello castaño y un ceñido vestido negro.

-Desde luego, chicos, un vals por favor- pide a la orquesta antes de bajar de la tarima.

Una vez en la pista la mujer se le acercó y comenzaron con un baile, los demás invitados se les unieron o se dispersaron por el lugar a beber y probar bocado mientras charlaban y reían.

-Mírate la madurez te ha sentado bien- comenta la mujer con una sonrisa taimada.

Sumireko sonríe –Gracias, pensé que no podría llegar hoy.

-¿Cómo podría perderme tu cumpleaños?- profiere bajando su mano hasta la cintura de la pelinaranja.

-Creí que estarías ocupada.

-Sí pero logré posponer ese asunto, después de todo te necesito conmigo para ello.

-Vamos, Meichi, todavía no represento una gran aliada para ti.

-No te subestimes, querida, con tu sangre real eres la parte más importante de todo, tú solo sigue de este modo, ganando la confianza y cariño del pueblo, y el apoyo de las clases acaudaladas- le susurra contra el oído.

-No debes preocuparte.

Un hombre joven se les acercó e interrumpió –Disculpe Yuri-sama, me permitiría esta pieza.

-Akio-kun, por supuesto deseaba preguntarle algo- menciona Meichi –Lo siento Sumireko, seguiremos después.

-No hay problema- profiere la pelinaranja –Akio-kun- expresa a modo de saludo.

-Sumireko-sama- emula con una reverencia.

Las siguientes horas Hanabusa se dedicó a platicar con los invitados, aceptando los halagos de los mozos y demostrando su soltura e ingenio con los caballeros y damas de la alta sociedad y de las líneas políticas dominantes en Japón, Meichi se retiró del lugar por un asunto de urgencia, los artistas más populares comenzaron su rutina y el ambiente se volvió un tanto más movido, en ese instante logró un respiro, se abrió camino hasta la segunda planta del lugar, recorrió los desolados pasillos superiores ensimismada, disfrutaba de las fiestas y tertulias que organizaba en beneficio de los desafortunados pero su mente se veía contrariada, sentía la obligación de ayudar a los demás, aunque aquello no implicara que no lo hiciera en su propio beneficio, eso la llevaba a pensar si sus actos eran hipócritas o realmente el fin justificaba los medios, discernir esto en su mente de seguro le tomaría una cátedra entera y una severa jaqueca, mientras paseaba meditabunda sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrer su espalda desnuda, una enorme ventana victoriana abierta en su totalidad permitía el ingreso impune de una helada corriente de viento y agua, se acercó y con facilidad logró cerrarla, su mirada se clavó en el cristal, su reflejo la hipnotizó, su juventud llena de armonía y toda la majestuosidad de sus vestiduras no lograban convencerla de que realmente fuera ella la imagen que observaba, era más que eso, aquella doncella que apareció frente sus ojos debía convertirse en un símbolo un ideal al que pudieran aspirar los millones de personas que en algún momento levantaría la mirada hacia ella y le preguntarían : "¿Qué nos espera?"

-Sé que eres hermosa, pero si sigues admirándote te consideraré narcisista- menciona una jovial voz con algo de gracia en su tono.

-Oh, Banba, ¿dónde estabas?- indaga con una sonrisa mientras se le acercaba –No te vi en el salón.

-Sabes que esto no es lo mío.

-Uhmm, discrepo- menciona la pelinaranja al admirar a la peliplateada que usaba un vestido recatado de tonalidad blanca adiamantada, sus ojos amatistas lucían como otro detalle de bisutería adornando su semblante –Te ves preciosa en ese vestido.

-Jajaja, que aduladora- ríe parándose junto a ella para mirar al exterior –La fiesta es agradable pero esas personas…creo que son tus amistades por compromiso…

-Jejejeje.

-¿Qué están gracioso?- inquiere un poco ofendida.

-Nada, pero creo que tardaste un poco en descifrarlo- dice la pelinaranja –Después de todo, así es como funciona el mundo en el que me muevo, me sonríen de frente y me apuntan por la espalda, solo no hay que darles la oportunidad.

-Pobre del infeliz que quiera dispararte- bromea al mismo tiempo que con sutileza sujeta la mano de Sumireko -¿Qué se pasea por tu mente, linda?

-Uff, dudas, ideas, debates morales, lo usual.

Shinya besa la mano de la pelinaranja –Has como yo, cállalos con un poco de televisión, eso los atonta muy bien, jajajaja.

-Suena bien, pero creo sería mejor…- se inclina hacia el oído de la peliplateada y le susurra –Que las callara contigo entre unas cálidas sábanas.

Banba pareció sonrojarse –Suena genial, por mi parte estoy disponible ahora, jejeje.

-Ouh, ¿qué paso con la tímida Mahiru?- musita –Me gustaba ver como su cuerpo se estremecía entre mis brazos con tan solo mi aliento contra su cuello.

-No se ha ido, solo es más difícil de complacer- menciona tomándola por la cintura, Sumireko retrocede separándose de ella –Eh, ¿qué sucede?

-Sí, te vas a poner exigente yo haré lo mismo- profiere con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que tendrás que esperar a que todos los invitados se vayan para seducirme.

-Aah, eso no es…

-Shh, eh, la que pone las reglas aquí soy yo, o bien puedes salirte de mi casa- expresa en son de broma.

Mahiru levanta los hombros y dice -¿Y adónde iría yo? Seguramente volvería de rodillas, tendré que esperar, y puedo hacerlo, no me intimidas, Sumireko- formula con una grata sonrisa al darle la espalda.

Hanabusa aprovecha el momento, toma las nalgas de Banba entre sus manos, esto provocó que la peliplateada se estremeciera, soltara un chillido austero y sus mejillas se enrojecieran como un tomate complaciendo a la pelinaranja–Es bueno saber que todavía está ahí- profiere en un susurro lujurioso, la deja ahí anonadada.

-¡Hentai!- le reclama Mahiru con las manos sobre sus posaderas.

El sonido avergonzado y furibundo que salió con esa palabra provocó una enorme sonrisa en Sumireko mientras la repetía en su cabeza al bajar de regreso con sus invitados.

-Sumireko- llama alguien.

-Oh, ¿Midori?- se sorprende –No sabía que estabas aquí.

-Deberías avergonzarte, acabo de donar cien millones de yenes- menciona con amabilidad.

-Pues lo estoy, deberías hacerte notar más.

-¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tu presencia acapara las miradas?- elogia la peliverde.

-Bueno…eh, tienes algunos atributos más grandes que los míos, tal vez con un escote más provocativo- sugiere con una leve risa.

-¿Cuándo tomó esta conversación un tono tan lascivo?- comenta la peliverde riendo junto a Sumireko.

-Lo siento, vi la oportunidad y no me resistí.

Entre el público alguien pide atención -Gracias, sé que la mayoría no me conoce así que me presentaré, soy Andrea Xenidis, tesorera de la Fundación Hanabusa y me complace anunciar que hemos duplicado el monto objetivo, gracias a todos ustedes- aplausos inundaron la estancia –Sí, sí, gracias y ya que me quedé sin nada que decir, Sumireko-sama, unas palabras por favor.

Un ayudante le acercó un micrófono a la pelinaranja –Gracias por su apoyo, sabía que su bondad se haría relucir esta noche, ahora con mil cuatrocientos millones…

-¡Que sean mil seiscientos!- clama una voz femenina entre la multitud, fueron más aplausos los que se recibieron.

-¿Diana?- menciona Hanabusa, la mujer solo levanta su copa –Oh, señores, la dama se llama Diana Medina una exitosa empresaria americana, experta en adquisiciones hostiles así que tengan cuidado- menciona con buen humor –Vaya ha sido sorpresivo y ahora con este monto siento que…podría redondear la suma…un pequeño sacrificio de mi parte pero, aportare de mi arca personal los cuatrocientos millones faltantes- no hace falta decir que exclamaciones de asombro se esparcieron como rocío por las mañanas -Andrea, ¡Dos mil millones de yenes para que todas las familias damnificadas reciban medicamento, comida, techo y recuperen la dignidad que se les fue arrebatada!

La admiración de los presentes solo fue comparada con el grado de embriaguez de algunos de ellos, la noche terminó con invitados asombrados y con los bolsillos apenas más livianos, todo resultó como Hanabusa y Meichi deseaban.

-La velada fue mágica y el entusiasmo sorprendente- Menciona Diana en las gradas del exterior donde la lluvia había parado –Pero recomiendo un poco de salsa para la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

-Veré que puedo hacer- despide la pelinaranja con un beso en la mejilla.

Un Mustang plateado se estaciona frente a ellas, Diana recibe las llaves y sube al vehículo.

-Debo comprarme uno de esos- profiere Sumireko.

-Recomiendo un Lamborghini, sus curvas me resultan más elegantes, como las suyas Sumireko-sama- enuncia Akio con una jovial sonrisa.

-Que atrevido Akio-kun, y justo aquí con su prometida- ríe la pelinaranja.

-¿Qué se le va a hacer? Es un incorregible- profiere Midori sujetándose del brazo de Saoi.

-Sí, es verdad, pero esta hermosa señorita resultó ser igual de impertinente.

-Eh, tú me lo enseñaste.

Akio sonríe y levanta los hombros –Me declaro culpable.

-Deberías ser más severa con él, ser permisivo no es bueno todo el tiempo- menciona Shinya siguiendo el mismo hilo de la conversación.

Una limusina negra llega, el chofer sale y abre la puerta trasera de donde sale Meichi -¿Cómo resultó todo?- indaga con una sonrisa.

-Dos mil millones- respondió Banba.

-Excelente, no esperaba menos de una antigua estudiante mía.

-Se nos hace tarde, Meichi, que suban ya- indica Nio desde el interior de la limusina –Hola, Sumireko, Banba- clama sacudiendo la mano.

-Nio, lindo peinado- dice Shinya al ver lo largo que se había puesto.

Nio se acicala -¿Tú crees? Muchas gracias, tú también te ves linda con ese vestido- se sonríen con complacencia.

-Gracias por su hospitalidad, pero debemos irnos, hasta la próxima- se despide Akio junto con Midori con una reverencia.

-Gracias ustedes, vuelvan cuando deseen son bienvenidos.

Ellos subieron a la limusina pero Yuri sube las gradas hasta el par que residía en la mansión.

-Yuri- pronuncia Sumireko confundida.

Meichi sujeta el rostro de la pelinaranja entre sus manos y susurra –Serás una hermosa reina- coloca un suave beso en los labios de Hanabusa sorprendiéndola al igual que a Shinya –Y ella se ve como una digna consorte.

-¿Qué?- expresa Mahiru que estaba más confundida que cualquiera.

Yuri le acaricia el rostro y con su mirada resplandeciendo en su fantasmagórico brillo rosa paraliza los músculos de la peliplateada –Cuídala bien, te la encargo- murmulla contra el oído, acaricia la mejilla con la cicatriz y procede a besarla, el cuerpo de Banba pareció reaccionar ante esto, sus rodillas temblaron y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda –Jejeje, buenas noches, esperaré paciente nuestro próximo encuentro- profiere la castaña dejando conmocionado al par, el vehículo se alejó y Sumireko agradecía que sus sirvientes estuvieran adentro limpiando.

-¡Hey! Tú, te daré mil yenes si no se lo dices a nadie- menciona Sumireko al percatarse del valet que traía los autos

-¿Sobre qué? Nunca he tenido muy buena memoria- profiere al recibir el dinero y retirarse.

-Eso fue intenso- menciona Shinya muy sonrojada cubriéndose la boca -¿Me vas a contar de que va todo eso?

-Nunca lo he entendido, ella solo me toca y besa, me da miedo preguntar ¿por qué?

Shinya suspira y mirándola con comprensión pronuncia –Te comprendo, esos ojos dan terror- Mahiru logra sonreír e inquiere -¿Oye, recuerdas tu promesa?

-Oh, lo siento, estoy cansada, pero podemos ducharnos juntas- profiere con jovialidad.

-De acuerdo, otro día será- sonríe la peliplateada al darle un cálido beso.

-Es bueno saber que no sigues tus consejos- menciona la pelinaranja abrazando la cintura de su amiga.

Shinya sonríe al responder –Por ti puedo ignorar cualquier cosa- y así sus bocas se unen de nuevo.

 **Espero les haya gustado, quiero verlos vivos de nuevo y no en ese limbo penumbroso en el que se esconden, pueden no escribir comentarios pero puedo ver que leen lo que escribo y estoy seguro que el resto de escritores también, entonces ¿Por qué se callan? ¿Acaso nuestras propuestas ya no los satisfacen ni sorprenden? No lo sé, solo me queda pedirles a los lectores y camaradas que se muestren más activos y no pierdan la esperanza, podemos revivir este fandom.**

 **Ahora en un ambiente menos formal, dejenme recordarles que Lujuria no escribo sin comentarios, así que si quieren ver que les depara a Shiena, Tokaku y Haru, saben lo que tienen que hacer XD.**

 **Ahora no me queda nada más que decir que, gracias por leer espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejenme sus comentarios, les deseo suerte y envió saludos y abrazos desde Ecuador.**


	30. Epílogo X

**Hola, me tardé mucho no es así y no cumplí ninguna promesa, lo siento mis obligaciones me lo impidieron a partir de ahora ya no haré promesas, disculpen en serio, pero ya esperaron mucho, así que prosigan:**

 **EPÍLOGO X**

Las estrellas que se perciben en el cielo no son más que visiones de la extinta gloria que alguna vez poseyeron cuerpos gaseosos de titánicas proporciones, durante la noche es el momento propicio para que el ser humano las observe y se maraville con el pasado distante de los cuerpos celestes incansables por medios físicos pero al alcance de la más activa imaginación que se goza en las creativas figuras y mundos que expele su mente, pero esta noche la imaginación no podría volar más allá de las estrellas, ni siquiera superaría los límites de la propia tierra, unas gruesas nubes cubrían la totalidad del firmamento, pero la imaginación no necesita salir del cosmos para deleitarse con la creatividad humana le basta y sobra prueba de ello era la exuberante fiesta privada de disfraces organizada en el interior de una acomodada residencia alejada de la ciudad, hacia la cual un grupo llamativo de mujeres se dirigían por una pasarela con cerezos a los costados, vestían coloridos y reconocibles atuendos, charlaban y reían en su camino a la entrada de la mansión mientras una brisa gélida recorría en el ambiente.

-Tengo una sensación de Dejavu con esto- profiere Azuma al ver a Nio parada frente a ellas muy distraída en su tableta como hace seis años.

-¿Disculpa?- expresa Haruki tocando el hombro de la rubia.

-Uh, oh, ya llegaron, perdón estaba distraída- enuncia la rubia con su sonrisa minina.

-No es sorpresa 3- expresa Inukai con una risa burlesca.

Haru muy emocionada de un salto abraza a la rubia –Nio, cuanto tiempo.

-Sí pero como que no cambias mucho- responde la rubia respondiendo al abrazo con otro más fuerte.

Tras el emotivo encuentro Ichinose se percata de algo singular –Oye, ya eres como de mi estatura.

-Oh, gracias por notarlo, solo me faltaba desarrollarme- indica con picardía moviendo sus manos por las curvas de su cuerpo –Aunque me he visto más beneficiada aquí arriba- lisonjea apretando su busto mostrando las tallas que había subido hasta casi alcanzar a la pelirosa del grupo.

-Sí, sí muy bonito, ahora deja de coquetear con mi novia- profiere Tokaku acercándose al par.

-Sigues igual de gruñona, hay cosas que no cambian.

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Hashiri- indica con serenidad la peliazul.

Haru sonriente comente –Ves, ha mejorado.

-Supongo que sí- reconoce la rubia –Oh, sigan por favor, Yuri y Hanabusa están dentro esperándolas y creo que Banba también- señala con entusiasmo las escaleras –Hey Isuke, Haruki veo que hicieron realidad unas de mis fantasías- saluda al equipo sexy que vestían como Poison de Final Fight y Yoko de TTGL respectivamente, sus atributos físicos apenas eran cubiertos por sus atuendos –¿Pueden completarla dándose un beso?

El par se mira y sonríen al decir al unísono -¿Por qué no?- Haruki rodea la cintura de la pelirosa y esta abraza el cuella de la peliroja, Sagae dobla la espalda de Inukai hasta tenerla mirándola desde abajo y la besa con pasión, se separan sonrientes.

Nio estaba muy sonrojada y babeaba por todas las imágenes que nacieron en su mente –Ahora no digas que no hicimos nada por ti 3- silba la pelirosa sacudiendo el cabello de la rubia.

-No, jamás- responde sin perderlas de vista mientras se alejaban.

-Nio, eres muy extraña- le dice Haru sacudiéndola del hombro para sacarla del ensimismamiento.

-Si amar la belleza femenina es raro pues soy la más rara del mundo.

-No te lo discuto- profiere Azuma.

-Ouh, que mala, Azuma- reclama la rubia –Por cierto me gustan sus atuendos, yo quería vestirme de Mami pero se me ocurrió algo más original- menciona pues el par vestía como Madoka y Sayaka.

-Fue idea de Haru- dice la peliazul.

-Yo misma los hice- musita Ichinose mientras subían tras el primer par.

Ya en el interior de la mansión el frío exterior se desvaneció dando paso a una cálida sensación de confort, Haruki se había separado un poco de Inukai y comenzó a charlar con Azuma e Ichinose.

-Azuma, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

-Conseguí trabajo como guardaespaldas en una compañía privada, no me quejo pagan bien.

-¿Y tú Haru?

-Creo que conoces la respuesta- menciona Ichinose con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas como llegaste a ser reportera del canal 7?- inquiere la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa.

Haru con gran entusiasmo profiere –Tokaku trabajaba como guarda de un CEO del canal y me informó sobre las audiciones, yo solo me presenté y les encantó mi desenvolvimiento frente a las cámaras.

-Uh, al menos superaste tu timidez según pude apreciar ayer cuando…

Unos pasos acelerados se escucharon tan inesperadamente detrás de ellos que apenas tuvieron tiempo para percatarse que una mancha morada se les abalanzaba -¡Haruki!- exclama Takechi al saltarle encima a la pelirroja.

Sagae se sacude un poco, logra sacársela de la espalda y la sostiene en sus brazos -¡Otoya! ¿Qué más Shinyuu?

Takechi ríe descontrolada –Vaya no has perdido tus reflejos.

-Ni tú la efusividad que te caracteriza- expresa al bajarla e inmediatamente procedieron a abrazarse.

-¡Hey manos fuera de la pelirroja!- exclama Isuke desde la distancia.

Takechi levanta las manos y dice –Entendido oficial- la sonrisa cínica de la pelimorada no le gustaba a la pelirosa pero tenía plena confianza en Sagae, así que terminó por ignorarlas.

Haruki mira con detenimiento a la pelimorada, usaba unos brazales y brazaletes plateados, una top morado con cuello plateado y una gema amatista en el centro, una minifalda morada con cinto de plata y el atuendo era completado con unas botas largas del mismo color del resto del conjunto, todo muy ceñido y se ajustaba perfectamente a las curvas de la chica, en realidad se le veía estupendo, tal vez demasiado –Me rindo. ¿Quién eres?- expresa la pelirroja al no reconocer el clospay.

-¡Duh! Soy Blackfire de los Jóvenes Titanes- responde Otoya.

-Oh, ahora me acuerdo, perdón, no veo muchas series occidentales y ya ha pasado un tiempo desde esa- menciona riendo junto con su amiga.

-¡Chicas!- otra voz detrás de ellas las atrae.

-Oh, miren es Gentoku Kenmochi- profiere Takechi al ver a la castaña.

Shiena muy pensativa dice -¿Creo que no me gusta cómo suena?

-Tranquila te ves bien, cuñada- pronuncia Haruki.

-Gracias, solo ocupe unos seifuku que tenía de unos colegios y listo, cosplay rápido y barato- indica al apreciar los disfraces de las otras muchachas –Oh, Chitaru y Kirigaya vienen detrás.

Tal como dijo el par apareció, Azuma y Haru se acercaron a las recién llegadas.

-Namatame- saluda la peliazul.

-Azuma- responde la pelirroja, se miran unos segundos y Chitaru sonriendo expresa –Ven, dame un abrazo, amiga.

-No veo porque no- profiere y se abrazan –Ha pasado tiempo, Namatame.

La pelirroja tocando el hombro de la peliazul dice –Tres años, aproximadamente.

-Aja, ¿Karen Kozuki?- indaga al ver el traje de piloto de mecha.

-Correcto.

Haruki uniéndose a la conversación dice al colocar su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja más alta –Chitaru, me da gusto verte, y si tú eres Stadtfeld, entonces Kirigaya es C.C- deduce pues la peliceleste tenía un atuendo muy similar al normal de la peliverde del anime, aunque no tenía la peluca para completar la ilusión.

-Sí, incluso le puso un sombrero a mi oso- indica levantando el muñeco.

-Jajaja, sí, creo que Nio tiene razón, "Hay cosas que no cambian"- ríe la pelirroja –Pero, ¿y la peluca?

-Se me desordena mucho el cabello con las pelucas- responde la peliceleste.

Haru entusiasmada exclama –Es bueno encontrarme de nuevo con ustedes, pero sigamos Sumireko y mi tía esperan nuestra llegada.

Continuaron el camino en una charla amena a la cual inclusive Inukai se inmiscuyó, la pelirosa todavía se mantenía en la lista de precaución de algunas de las chicas pero era una alarma muy baja, pues varios de sus inconvenientes se solucionaron en otras de las reuniones que habían convenido en los tres años posteriores a la desintegración del grupo. Al llegar a la antesala se encontraron con tres mujeres en vestidos de gala y con máscaras brillantes y elegantes cubriendo sus rasgos, de pronto un estremecimiento recorrió sus espaldas y se sintieron terriblemente fuera de lugar, una incomodidad funesta exigía escapar desde sus estómagos pero impedían con fervor que aquello sucediera, las tres mujeres y las chicas se miraban confundidas sin expresar palabras.

-Esto… ¿De qué están vestidas ustedes?- inquiere Haru con inocencia.

Sumireko se saca su máscara dorada e indaga –¿Quién les dijo que vinieran así?

Todas permanecían calladas, de pronto se apareció Nio vistiendo como Ashley Graham, en ese instante Haru la señaló -¿Eh? ¿Por qué me apuntas?

-Nio, ¿por qué las chicas vienen con cosplay?- pregunta la pelinaranja sobándose la sien.

-¿Uh? ¿No dijiste fiesta de disfraces?

-¡Antifaces! ¡Dije Antifaces!- clama molesta.

Yuri ríe logrando suavizar los ánimos de Hanabusa –Jajajaja, Nio tu mente juega contigo tanto como lo hace con los demás.

Nio con su sonrisa gatuna pronuncia al rascarse la nuca –Creo que sí.

-Creo que yo misma me lo busque- formula la pelinaranja cubriéndose el rostro con la mano.

-Jajaja, tranquila linda, al menos tenemos unas hermosas figuras que observar- comenta Banba al acariciar el brazo de la pelinaranja.

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- concuerda sonriendo al mirar a sus amigas.

-La mirada por encima del busto, por favor señorita 3- silba la pelirosa.

Sumireko ríe –Jejejeje, me atrapaste, lo siento- tose un para aclararse la garganta y profiere –Es un gusto verlas de nuevo chicas- menciona al ir hacia ellas para saludarlas amistosamente –Uhmm, Haruki tu no descuidas tu físico- señala al palpar el abdomen de la pelirroja.

-Me gusta estar en forma- indica sonriendo.

Hanabusa de una forma coqueta dice –Supongo que tu resistencia sigue siendo tan impresionante como tu fuerza.

-Y no te equivocas 3- dice Inukai.

-Jajajaja, tú también todavía debes saber cómo mover esas piernas- formula Sagae y Hanabusa solo ríe.

-Qué bonita escena, no crees Suzu- escuchan.

-Sí, la amistad es bella- profiere la pelinegra, las chicas las miran.

Isuke resopla molesta -¿Uh? ¿Y ustedes porque si vienen con antifaces?

-A nosotras nos lo dijo Hanabusa- dice Shutou.

Las chicas se juntaron a hablar de sus vidas.

-Sagae, escuché que Inukai y tú crearon una marca de cosméticos- menciona Tokaku.

-Sí, es una compañía, patrocinada por Saoi Bioresearch, fabricaron una variación sintética de los glóbulos verdes para ocuparlas en las cremas…

-Puf lo dices como si hubieras sido tú la que lo sintetizo- recrimina la pelirosa.

-Bueno sí, fue Akio pero la idea fue mí…- Isuke le da un codazo –Nuestra, es muy efectiva y no otorga fuerza aumentada a quienes se la aplican así que no es peligrosa.

Nio mostrando su sonrisa gatuna dice –Recuérdame, ¿cómo le pusieron a su marca de cosméticos?

-Team Sexy 3- responde Inukai sonriendo con satisfacción –Es un buen nombre aunque lo hayas inventado tú.

-¿Tendré regalías?

-Ni lo pienses 3.

-Ouh.

-Jajajaja- ríen las chicas por la interacción tan natural que tenían.

Haru hablaba animadamente con Hanabusa –Escuché que ahora eres una filántropa y empresaria reconocida.

-Oh, por favor, me das crédito por cosas que no manejo, mi fortuna es de negociones que mi padre tenía ya establecidos, yo solo tengo un porcentaje de las acciones, el único acierto verdaderamente grande que tengo fue invertir en los cosméticos de Sagae e Inukai y la asociación con el grupo empresarial Saoi.

-Y tú desmereces tu crédito- indica la chica de cabello colorado.

-Podría decir que es humildad pero la verdad es que si es bastante engreída- menciona Mahiru muy sonriente.

-Aaah, ¿me apuñalas por la espalda querida? ¿Cómo podré dormir contigo ahora?- bromea la pelinaranja.

-Tranquila yo te daré la espalda en las noches.

-Eso también es malo- profiere Hanabusa.

En otro lado Suzu conversaba con Shiena –Ya leí tu libro, "Delirios de las Flores Venenosas", la lectura es de fácil comprensión pero de amplio discernimiento y vocabulario complejo, fue un deleite terminarlo aunque una tortura el camino.

-Gracias, la mayoría dice eso, el libro tuvo más éxito de lo esperado pero no se ha convertido en un bestseller, aunque algunos dicen que se convertirá en un libro de culto, yo solo espero tener mejor suerte en el próximo.

Kouko con su serenidad habitual comenta –No menosprecies tu trabajo, tienes talento.

De regreso con Tokaku y su grupo -¿Qué hay de ti Namatame?

-Yo terminé mis estudios, ahora buscaré empleo.

-Trabaja ocasionalmente con una agencia de modelos para juntar dinero y poner su propio laboratorio- revela Hitsugi sonrojando a su pareja.

-¡Kirigaya!- gruñe la pelirroja.

-Ya lo sabía- responde Azuma.

Namatame confundida indaga -¿Cómo?

Tokaku saca una revista con un título en rojo y rosa que decía "Team Sexy" –Apareces aquí- muestra una página que promocionaba un perfume –Si soy sincera, te…ves hermosa.

-Déjame ver- pide Haruki quitándole la revista a Namatame –Rayos, no sabía que aparecías en una de nuestras revistas.

-¿Es que no ves tus propios catálagos?- inquiere Kirigaya con seriedad.

-No, eso se lo dejo a Isuke, ella elije las fotos que nos manda la agencia, pero no me dijo nada.

Takechi mira la foto junto con Haruki –Wow, ese vestido te sienta bien, Chitaru.

Unos camareros irrumpen en la habitación y entregan copas con vino tinto a las presentes y se retiran con tanta venia como entraron.

Yuri resuena su copa pidiendo su atención -Muchachas he de admitir que esta sesión no salió como lo planeé pero pueden agradecerle a Nio por ello- comenta logrando hacerlas reír -Aun así me da mucho gusto tenerlas aquí conmigo, ustedes han sido parte importante de mi vida, con ustedes logre unificar los clanes Yakuza de todo Japón, y ahora se vive con seguridad en las calles, sin enfrentamientos entre pandillas, sin más trata de personas, todo gracias a ustedes- esas palabras dejaron patidifusas a las chicas, las que no estaban implicadas directamente con el plan de Meichi se miraban consternadas por el rumbo que había tomado el brindis -Las invité hoy aquí para informarles que todos los preparativos para el próximo paso están listos, todo gracias a ustedes- recalca -Empezaremos pronto con la fase dos...

-No- dice Haru interrumpiendo.

-¿Perdón?- exclama Yuri sorprendida.

-No lo hagas, no ahora.

Meichi todavía confusa inquiere -¿Por qué?

-Voy a tener una hija, una sobrina tuya.

La noticia dejó impactadas a las presentes aún más que las palabras de Yuri.

Haruki desconcertada mira a Tokaku e inquiere -¿Azuma, cómo?

-No me mires con esa cara fue inseminación artificial, usaron células madre para crear espermatozoides, Saoi nos ayudó- dice la peliazul respondiendo a todas las incógnitas de las oyentes.

-¿Una sobrina?- repite incrédula -Voy a ser tía abuela, ¿cuándo?

-Ya tengo cuatro meses de embarazo- responde sonriente tocando su vientre.

Yuri sonríe y abraza a su sobrina mientras le susurra -Creo que puedo postergarlo, unos quince años más le besa la frente y exclama –Bueno, ahora podemos seguir con nuestra velada.

Hanabusa levanta su copa y clama –Por la familia y los amigos, ¡Kampai!

-¡Kampai!- pronuncia con más alivio que entusiasmo las presentes.

 **15 años después…**

 _Una mujer de cabello anaranjado hablaba a través del televisor -Levántense camaradas, ha llegado la hora, después de cuatro semanas de incesante lucha y grandes pérdidas estamos a un paso de conseguir nuestro cometido, derrocar a los gobernantes corruptos y acabar con el Emperador usurpador, hoy al fin el trono e imperio regresaran a su legítima heredera, hoy ustedes harán justicia, hoy serán mi voz y mis puños, devolverán la gloria y honor al Imperio y yo como Emperatriz les regresaré el favor llevando al país a una nueva era de prosperidad y entregando la igualdad para ustedes, hermanos y hermanas, dando poder a nosotros "Los Hijos del Átomo", el reinado del Homo Sapiens terminará y el "Homo Superior" se erguirá como gobernante, los hombres tiemblan porque su tiempo se acabó y ahora llega la hora de los "Metahumanos"- clama la mujer llena de orgullo y fervor, gritos y aplausos ensordecedores inundan el estrado sobre el que hablaba, levanta la mano y muy sonriente dice -Hoy el mundo reconocerá nuestro poder y la gloria será suya. Arriba camaradas, el asalto comenzará en breve, recuperemos nuestro lugar en el mundo…_

Una joven mujer de cabello ondulado de color fucsia se levanta de su cama en ropa interior, era alta, de figura curvilínea y buen físico, sus proporciones eran casi perfectas y su mirada dorada atrayente, va a su armario y recoge un traje táctico negro, era delgado y flexible pero hecha de un material no Newtoniano, era una armadura líquida, se la coloca sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Shino, te ves aletargada- expresa la mujer de mediana edad que la había estado acompañando en la cama, su cabello era morado y su figura seductora.

La chica no responde de inmediato, sube la cremallera de su traje y entonces voltea a decir –Eso creo, Takechi-sensei, supongo estoy agotada- contesta con desanimo.

Con una suave risa burlesca le dice –Tú eres igual a ella.

-¿A quién?- indaga confusa.

-A tu madre, no permites que se te reconforte pues eres demasiado fuerte para compartir tus preocupaciones.

Aquellas palabras lograron que la chica esbozara una sonrisa de diversión –Ella, no lo aprueba…

-Ella no aprueba la forma de hacerlo, pero sabe que es el orden natural de las cosas, por ello no la ves oponiéndose directamente a nuestro camino.

La muchacha pensativa saca del armario unas piezas garbosas de color negro y empieza a ponerse la armadura exterior, su tamaño con ellas era incluso mayor y a pesar del peso y tamaño de la indumentaria ella se movía con fluidez y no se veía incomoda, ajusta la hombrera, en la cual un murciélago rojo estaba dibujado –No importa, sensei, sé lo que debo hacer.

-No olvides ese dibujo en tu hombro, el antiguo señor de tu armadura era un titán y tú no eres menos que eso- la mujer se había levantado y acercado a la chica –Tú puedes hacer todo lo que desees- la toma del cuello y le coloca un cálido beso.

-Gracias, sensei- dice al ponerse el casco, recoge un cañón de mano de disparo semiautomático, calibre 70mm y con un cañón de 1,70 de largo y sin perder más tiempo sale por la ventana hacia la calle de una ciudad destrozada por una guerra fratricida.

-Shinonome, gastas mucho tiempo con Otoya- expresa una mujer en una armadura plateada, cargaba un enorme martillo sobre su hombro –Vamos señorita, Dimitri ya está en las afueras del palacio imperial.

-Por supuesto, Banba-sama- profiere la joven y comienza a correr.

-Cuanta energía, sí que tiene los genes de Sagae- dice la peliplateada al emprender su camino con la misma intensidad.

* * *

Un hombre con gabardina de color gris y camisa blanca en conjunto con un sombrero fedora del mismo color del traje caminaba a tres cuadras del palacio con un bastón, frente a él seis tanques resguardaban el lugar y le apuntan.

-Ja, no comprenden- expresa con una cínica sonrisa, levanta el bastón y lo golpea contra el suelo, la tierra tiembla con furia quebrando el suelo y los vehículos blindados caen al foso que se creó bajo ellos –Nada nos detendrá ahora- camina hacia el agujero y un cañón le apuntaba, resuena el disparo y este hombre ni se inmuto, el proyectil se encontraba estático frente a él –Nada, dije- el proyectil se da la vuelta y se dispara contra el tanque destruyéndolo.

Un grupo de soldados blindados llegan tras este tipo –Dimitri, te sigues adelantando- menciona Banba.

-Ustedes son los que avanzan lento.

-Nada de presunciones, que si fueras tan fuerte no tendrías lastimada esa rodilla- profiere un hombre en una armadura beige.

-Kotaro, si te crees mejor, ¿por qué no vas adelante?- expresa el ruso al elevar al japonés.

-Oye espera, no- dice un poco preocupado, pero no logró nada, el ruso lo aventó dentro de los muros del palacio.

-Yo lo ayudo- dice Shinonome al dar un salto.

-Jajajaja, ahora lánzame a mí- pide la peliplateada empuñando con firmeza su martillo.

* * *

En el interior de los muros del palacio tropas de élite se enfrentaban con los metahumanos con rifles de plasma y lanzagranadas, eran cubiertos por varias torretas atrincheradas y vehículos ligeros antitanques.

Kotaro un joven de alta estatura y complexión normal, experto en combates de melé y en el uso de la katana, su cabello es de un rojo opaco y sus ojos amarillos, de rápidos reflejos y alta tolerancia a sustancias tóxicas, su armadura es un exoesqueleto que le provee de la fuerza y resistencia necesaria para la batalla; muy al contrario la armadura de Shino solo proveía protección, pues la chica se movía con su propia fuerza bruta.

La pelifucsia se dirige a su compañero -¡Demasiado fuego de supresión, debemos encontrar cobertura!

Un proyectil anti blindaje se dispara contra Kotaro, un destello rojo proveniente de la panoplia detona el explosivo que o llega a dañarlo –De acuerdo- expresa, con su katana de hoja de plasma arranca parte de la torreta del vehículo que lo atacaba y mira a los ocupantes que estaban todo atemorizados ante la imponente figura que se cernía sobre ellos -¡Largo!- los soldados salen despavoridos y el par se pone a cubierto en los restos.

-¿Dónde están los otros?- inquiere Shino desesperada.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!- un grito de batalla desconcertante, del cielo un destello plateado cae creando un cráter y disparando truenos indiscriminadamente en todas direcciones, las armas y vehículos se vieron inutilizados tras este ataque.

Kotaro se levanta y relajado expresa –Impresionante, Banba-sama, deberíamos haber empezado con eso, los impulsos electromagnéticos son de mis favoritos y más aún cuando se hacen con su estilo.

-Gracias muchacho, ahora limpia a los que se resistan, Sumireko viene en breve.

-Perfecto- dice una voz ajena a ellos, era una señorita de cabello azul amarrado en una cola de caballo y unos penetrantes ojos rosa, vestía tan solo una blusa púrpura y una falda jean.

Shino sonriendo exclama –Eh, Airi, pensé que no vendrías.

-¿Y fallarle a Ryosuke?, no, no de nuevo- responde con suma seriedad.

-Esto está muy platicado, limpien el interior del palacio- ordena una rubia con anteojos y un munífico busto.

Los más jóvenes presurosos responden –De acuerdo, sensei- e ingresan a la edificación.

-Nio, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguen?- pide Mahiru a la recién llegada.

-Están afuera con Dimitri esperando a que terminen de parlotear- enuncia con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Hey, yo no fui quien retraso el plan quince años para ver a la hija de su sobrina crecer.

* * *

En el bunker subterráneo las cabezas del gobierno y el emperador se estremecían esperando la llegada de estos seres aberrantes a sus ojos, contaban con diez guardias fuertemente armados, todos temblaban, una puerta de 50cm de espesor los separaba de sus verdugos, su corazón casi se paraliza tras un fuerte sonido pues la puerta sufrió una abolladura, con otro golpe la puerta se sacudió y una nueva marca apareció ante sus trémulas miradas, y así dos veces más hasta que con devastadora incredulidad escucharon una voz masculina decir –Shino, deja esa arma tuya, recomiendo abrir la puerta con pura fuerza muscular.

-Veamos cómo sale- fue la respuesta, un estrepitoso sonido y un par de hombres desplomándose de pavor después pudieron observar a dos figuras acorazadas frente a ellos.

Los guardias presurosos les apuntan, sus músculos no reaccionan y una fuerte jaqueca los ataca, tan fuerte es la cefalalgia que sueltan sus armas y caen al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

Los metahumanos se colocan a cada lado de la puerta en posición firme, permitiendo el paso de dos figuras femeninas de imponente presencia.

-Vaya, que intento más patético de resistencia que montaron- menciona Meichi que en todos estos años no había cambiado, ni siquiera la más mínima arruga se veía en su rostro, el tiempo no pasó para ella -Patadas de ahogados, eso fue, comprendan su tiempo terminó.

-Estas loca- clama uno de los políticos.

Meichi sacude la cabeza y dice -Esperaba más de usted Primer Ministro, es que el miedo también acobarda tu lengua Josuke.

El emperador se pone en frente de los otros políticos -Hablemos claro, Yuri, sé que no quieres asesinatos, no empezarás tu revolución con una masacre, no se vería bien ante el público.

-Correcto, Takeshi-dono.

-Entonces, ¿que quieres de nosotros?

Yuri sonríe y le deja paso a Sumireko.

-Primero, abdicaran de sus puestos públicamente ante las cámaras y decretaran mi legítimo ascenso al trono- explica con soberbia -Segundo, saldrán del país en calidad de refugiados políticos y tendrán todos los beneficios que ello implica con la única condición de que jamás regresen al país y entonces dejarán de ser nuestro problema, ¿aceptan las condiciones?

-Como si tuviéramos otra opción.

-La hay, pueden negarse y nos encargaremos de resolver los problemas de imagen pública.

-Jajaja- ríe el emperador saliente -Pueden colocarte como emperatriz pero no dejarás de ser más que la perra faldera de esa arpía- espera con desprecio.

Meichi interrumpe -No es mi objetivo gobernar en las sombras, yo solo requería de un gobierno acordé a mis intereses y flexibles ante el desarrollo y avance del ser humano como especie y que estos no vieran coartados sus derechos como tales, ahora, pongamos en marcha el cambio de gobierno.

 **Tres meses más tarde...**

Yuri junto con Nio llegan al Palacio, remodelado a los gustos de la pelinaranja, cortinas púrpuras y columnas doradas y en el fondo un trono de oro encima de unas escaleras de mármol adornadas con una alfombra roja con bordes dorados, en la presuntuosa silla Sumireko con un vestido de seda color blanco con relieves en oro y plata.

-Hola, vinimos a hablar del proyecto espacial con usted...- saluda Hashiri sacudiendo su mano con emoción -Emperatriz.

Sumireko sonríe y bajando por las escaleras con majestuosidad dice -Me encanta como suena.

 **Este es el último epílogo, tenía planeado otros capítulos extra que estuvieran enfocados solamente en Diana y Akio pero creo que hasta aquí está bien, si les interesa haganmelo saber, por parte doy concluida está función, y me voy no sin antes decir, arriba camaradas no permitamos que las fauces del olvido se lleven a este fandom, podemos dar más, nosotros los escritores podemos hacer más solo necesitamos su apoyo, sus comentarios para mejorar para inspirarnos, todo depende de ustedes, ahora sí, hasta luego camaradas. ¡Nza dorovje! ¡Larga vida al Yuri! ¡Y al fandom! Amen, hermanos.**


End file.
